Only Human
by Rin1010
Summary: AU. Bo was raised by her grandfather and has lived and worked in his bar for as long as she remembers. Lauren is a college professor at the major university across the street. They finally officially meet after a year of fantasizing and longing glares. This story is a character exploration, stripping them down to their solely human struggles while struggling to navigate together.
1. Of All the Gin Joints in All the World

Title: Only Human

Category: _Lost Girl_, Bo/Lauren

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the premise of the show. They are directly owned by the respective parties, and some of the dialogue in this is directly credited to the writers of the _Lost Girl_ series. I am not making any money for this.

Spoilers: None really for the actual show, but as mentioned, some dialogue is taken from the actual series.

Rating: M for Mature

Story Summary: AU. Bo was raised by her grandfather and has lived and worked in his bar for as long as she remembers. Lauren is a college professor at the major university across the street. They finally officially meet after a year of fantasizing and longing glares. This story is a character exploration, stripping them down to their solely human struggles while struggling to navigate being together.

A/N: Yet again, this is an AU that puts them in another world and has them meet under different circumstances. This is completely different from my "All in..." trilogy, and the biggest difference is that the characters are all human. I wanted to do a character exploration on their relationship and how it's their humanity that showcases the real struggles in their relationship. This is more romance and frustration angst/drama than anything and focuses mostly on Lauren and Bo and their relationship. Therefore, I stick to that alternate POV method from my trilogy. Again, remember that a lot is happening off screen with the other characters and not everything is how we see it. You'll see some characters reorganized and some inside jokes for the show's viewers (regarding the fae world), but this is all human. Just for clarity when those jokes do surface. Lauren said herself that she thought Dyson was the enemy, but she did a "fine job of screwing it up by herself." Bo even admitted it was mostly her, so let's explore why this is without the supernatural distractions, shall we?

Without further ado, I present to you "Only Human."

* * *

Trick was looking at her again with those scolding grandfatherly eyes, and Bo just wiped the liquor out of her eyes and from her face. He never really approved of her using the bar for her sexual exploits, since he liked to keep a "peaceful waystation," but Bo couldn't help it. It's who she was, and he seemed to respect that and let her grow on her own, just being there whenever she needed him. Besides, it wasn't like it was Bo's fault that people couldn't handle one night stands. She had never promised that girl anything other than that one night of pleasure, but for some reason, no matter who she hooked up with, they always seemed to want more. Bo never understood why they wanted more with her; she wasn't that special. Sure, she had good looks and was naturally charming. That didn't make her good girlfriend material. She knew that she had a hard time not being selfish. If her needs weren't met, she'd get them fulfilled elsewhere.

At least Dyson had seemed to agree with her, though that was because he was older and content in his bachelor life; that was the reason he gave for breaking up with her three years ago. It was only a short relationship, and it had been intense while it lasted. He had the older guy appeal about him, and she was tired of hooking up with the college students who frequented the Dal Riata. She could admit the breakup bothered her at first because he was the only real relationship she had as an adult and she did love him; not since her high school boyfriend left the city after graduation on a basketball scholarship on the other side of the country.

At least she had met Kenzi not long before the breakup, so Bo had an actual friend, a best friend, to help guide her through what was happening. She had never been rejected before, and she didn't think she ever wanted to feel that way again. Bo moved on and was surprised how easy it had been for her, especially considering she did actually love the wolfishly handsome detective. Besides, Dyson had since moved on to several other women he dated and hooked up with, though this new one seemed to be sticking, and Bo could admit she actually liked Ciara. She was a professor over at the college and seemed the complete opposite of what Dyson had dated before, but it seemed to work for him because she catered to his need to be the alpha.

However, after Dyson, Bo kept doing what she was doing before with a few short-lived disaster relationships thrown in for good measure. She was just as lost as before and had been for the past three years, except with less and less coeds over the years. After all, the Dal may have been located next to the college campus, but that didn't mean college students were the only ones who frequented the establishment. It was a popular Irish pub in the city, complete with a strangely eclectic menu thanks to Vex and a microbrewery thanks to her grandfather.

Trick's parents had brought him over from Edenderry, Ireland, County Offaly, when he was young. Bo had heard the same story since she was six, since she had moved in with Trick when her mother was sent to jail for murdering some guy. When Aoife was released years later, Bo had just graduated high school and had already moved into one of the tiny apartments above the Dal. Trick and her old room was always just next door in the other tiny apartment if she ever needed family. It was easier that way, since she ignored all of her mother's and Trick's pleading for her to go to college. Bo just wanted some independence, though she did reconcile with her mom. She tried retail for a few years, moving from job to job, but eventually, she just started pulling in an actual paycheck from Trick doing what she'd been doing for years, except now she was officially a bartender.

Even at 28, Bo Dennis was still not sure what she wanted to do with her life other than what she was doing. She loved working at the Dal, and she loved hanging with Kenzi, who had moved in with her not long after she had picked up the little street kid who tried to pull one over on her with a fake ID one night. Kenzi had shown back up and helped Bo during an alleyway altercation, and she hadn't left since. Bo didn't mind her life, but as she got older, she realized she was at a stalemate. Surprisingly, she was tired, even if her sexual appetite was still going strong. That much was obvious, as Bo had just been splashed in the face because of a one night stand, but her eyes seemed on autopilot and ventured over to the gorgeous blonde professor in the corner, much like it had for the past year, and she started to fantasize about breaking in every room of their new suburban home they had just bought, complete with white picket fence, 2.5 kids, and a dog in the yard.

Kenzi hopped into the bar, taking Bo's attention away, just as the woman who had thrown the drink in her face was storming out of the door. Bo wiped the drink from her face again; she had just been contemplating rearranging how the glasses were stored when the woman walked in and started yelling at her for being a bitch and being a liar and being a cheater. It was nothing Bo hadn't heard a hundred times before. That didn't worry her as much as moving the glasses. She had this internal conversation at least once a month, but she always decided never to move anything from the way Trick had it. She had this external fight at least once a week and had been doused in almost every liquid the bar stocked at some point. Maybe that's why she was tired. If one more person threw bourbon in her eyes and called her a slut, whore, or bitch, Bo was going to start fighting back. The girls were usually worse than the guys, though she did have the occasional clingy guy, too.

Kenzi sat down, and Bo smiled at how happy the young girl seemed to be. She had just turned 21 not that long ago and was a far cry from the teenage runaway that Bo had seemingly adopted three years ago. At least Kenzi was legal drinking age now, so she didn't have to pretend like she didn't see when her best friend would sneak some vodka in her juice or soda when she thought no one was looking. Bo couldn't say anything because she used to do the same thing, though she suspected her grandfather knew. He always seemed to know everything. She had been helping with odd jobs around the bar and was starting to bartend some, though Trick wasn't the biggest fan of that since Kenzi liked to cash in that free drinks for life promise he had made. Bo knew he regretted making that decision, but nobody knew how much liquor the young girl's tiny body could hold until it was too late.

When Kenzi was settled and had a drink in her hand, Trick decided to walk away and do the actual work since he knew from experience that Kenzi was going to take up Bo's attention for a bit. It was still midafternoon right before the dinner crowd, and not many patrons were there since the lunch crowd left. They just had their regulars and some out of towners mixed in with the few college students who had finished all their morning classes or were skipping classes. The place would start to pick up again in about an hour, so Bo decided to lean against the bar and just enjoy the minor impromptu break. She wasn't expecting Kenzi until later; something about an art festival downtown.

"Hey, Bobo! I have a surprise for you." Kenzi pulled out a small bag from her oversized purse she carried. She unwrapped a framed photograph and laid it on the wooden bartop. Bo looked at the picture to see a simple photograph of the various steeples that Bo used to stare out of her bedroom at when she was little. They had always calmed her down somehow, especially those first few weeks when she had moved in with Trick. The view wasn't much different from her bedroom window now and still served as a calming visual whenever she became stressed. "I know you get the real thing every day, but the composition and lighting in this picture are perfect. It's sunset; your favorite time, so you don't always have to wait to see that anymore."

"Thanks, Kenzi." Bo smiled bigger at her friend and moved to pour her a glass of water instead of another shot. "It's early, and I know you're off duty tonight, but take it easy, okay?"

"Moi?" Kenzi still listened most days; she was like the rebellious younger sister Bo never had. Even though Bo had been raised in a bar, Kenzi had seen more craziness and violence in her time on the streets than Bo could even fathom. It was a tossup whether Kenzi would ever listen to her or not, as it seemed the young girl usually just did what she wanted, including dating that college boy, Nate. He played guitar and was cute, and Kenzi had known him when she was little; he was her first crush. It's why she had gone down to the art festival this afternoon, since Nate's band was playing. The verdict was still out on him, since they hadn't dated but for a few months, and Bo didn't spend much time with him. From what she could tell so far, that wasn't a problem for her, but he did make Kenzi happy, and that's what mattered right now. Plus, it got Kenzi off her back about _her_ love life. Well, it caused her to not bring it up as much.

"How is Nate today?" Bo liked teasing her friend. Of all people to find love in this bar, she never expected it to be Kenzi. Bo could admit she missed her friend on the nights she stayed with Nate or was following Nate. It left Bo here at the Dal alone to get into more trouble. Still, her best friend was smitten, and it was adorable to watch.

"He's fine." Kenzi tried to hide her smile behind her water, but she couldn't hide the happy from Bo. Honestly, why would she even want to hide being that happy? Bo understood being cautious, especially considering her upbringing, but Kenzi had nothing to worry about. Nate was just as smitten, if not moreso. Bo was always great at telling those things. She always had a knack for reading people's auras and sexual energy. It was a trick she had picked up from being around it for years. It's how she always knew who to pick up herself. "Looks like your latest love fest gone awry just left the building."

"You'd think people would get it by now." Bo wiped her jaw with her hand, feeling like there was still some bourbon on there.

"You know, one day, when you least expect it, somebody is going to come in and change your mind without warning." Kenzi sipped at her glass, always sending Bo these knowing smirks whenever they had this conversation, which was at least once a month.

"I'm not available." Bo noticed a particularly handsome young man walk past and give her that familiar look. She felt her eyes flash in response and somehow already knew that he would be sticking around until she was off shift. "At least, not emotionally available."

"Bo, my darling, you are nothing but emotions."

"Am not!" Bo turned back to Kenzi and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm available for a relationship again."

"When you least expect it, babe. It's not like I planned on running into Nate again. You can't plan these things; they just happen without warning. Who knows? Maybe that blonde you've been eyeing for the past year will finally take notice of your stalker stares." Kenzi still had that smirk on her face, and Bo narrowed her eyes in response. "Just, keep being yourself in the meantime. It's not something you can force to happen, but you have a lot to offer someone."

"Yeah, I do." Bo watched that young man walk by her again, trying to be subtle with his appraisal but not doing a good job. She just arched a seductive look at him, letting him know it was a good idea for him to stick around until after her shift.

"I meant more than just the physical stuff, and you know it." Kenzi's smirk disappeared, as she turned to the young man and sighed before turning back to her. "I get that you're scared, Bo, but you gotta fight it. I want to see you happy."

"I'm not exactly unhappy." Bo's eyes scrunched when she noticed the young man sit down with a girl, kissing her. They weren't there earlier, so they must have snuck in when she was talking to Kenzi. College students, of course, having a study date at a bar. It wasn't the most romantic, but Bo did have to give them props for at least trying. Kenzi was right. She never even tried. It was easier not to, but Bo didn't trust her feelings not to be hurt again.

* * *

"I'm flattered, thank you, but I'm not available." Lauren looked at the young woman who had come to sit next to her. It had been a few weeks since anybody had been brave enough to ask her out. The girl was cute, Lauren could admit, but she just wasn't in the mood to date right now. She was too focused on her work and had no time to start dating someone again. She had been there, done that, and didn't like the results. There was too much time and effort spent and exhausted trying to impress someone else, and Lauren could think of better uses of her time than pretending or trying to be interested.

The young woman walked away, and Lauren only felt mildly guilty for rejecting yet another potential suitor, but she was in the middle of grading tests and couldn't be bothered. The drink the young girl bought her just sat there on the table untouched. She liked coming out to the Dal Riata after her office hours when she needed to grade or prepare her lectures. The waitresses seemed to know her and only ever brought her what she needed or asked for and left her to it, and it was fun to observe the crowd.

The pub reminded her of the time she spent in Ireland; it was not that long ago, and it was the deciding point that made her not become a practicing doctor despite having passed all of her boards and completing her residency. It was just meant to be a trip with a research team, but she had been asked to teach some courses at a local university when she was there and fell in love with it. Her parents were both doctors, just like their parents and their parents before them, and she had always known she would become one, too. She had graduated high school and undergrad (even staying for a double major) early, so she was the youngest in med school and the youngest resident. Because of her parents' professional reputations and high society upbringing, they weren't too happy when she came back and announced she wasn't going into private practice with them and wasn't going to help with the foundation but had instead accepted a teaching position at the university here. That was five years ago.

Lauren loved her job; every semester was a new adventure. She even got to continue her research and had a lab full of graduate research assistants. When she wasn't preparing lectures or grading or going over the research notes, Lauren found she enjoyed being here at the Dal. It wasn't but a few blocks from her office on campus, and it was just around the corner from her loft she bought last year. She could be surrounded by people so Ciara and Tamsin couldn't accuse of her being a loner, and she enjoyed interacting with the students when they came to talk to her. She had been coming here for about a year now, and it was a popular place for a reason. The food was good, the atmosphere was great, and the people were usually friendly. Lauren only ever stayed here after hours with Tamsin or Ciara, so she rarely got to see the real bar-going crowd. It was better not knowing what her students got up to after hours, though she had witnessed it a few times and could admit she had a hard time not thinking about them with a drink thrown in their face or dancing while drunk.

Last year, her friends had gotten on Lauren for spending way too much time in her office and in the lab. It was the entire reason she moved closer to campus, so she could just walk and not waste time commuting from her family's condo on the other side of town, where she had been staying since moving back. It wasn't until Lachlan told her to back off and relax that she started to listen. When her boss commanded it, she couldn't argue. He reminded her that she was already tenured and a full professor, so she could take it easy and actually enjoy her position. She didn't feel like telling him her work was all she had, so she compromised that she would come here to the Dal more often, and she had been doing it for the past year. Today was her 30th birthday, and she was spending her afternoon grading tests, and it was the best birthday she'd had in a while.

Tamsin was supposed to be meeting her soon, and she was excited to finally meet Ciara's new boyfriend tonight. He was apparently some detective, and Tamsin knew him. He was older, closer to Ciara's age, but he treated her great, apparently. Lauren was happy for her friend; Tamsin was happy to have an in with the detectives, since she really wanted that promotion. Lauren had met Ciara at work; she was a Business professor, but they had met at a campus event and had become friends because their parents apparently knew each other.

Tamsin had been her friend since high school; she had been the new girl, and she had been intimidating so most of the students wouldn't talk to her. She was athletic and gorgeous and strong, and Lauren had an instant girl crush on her, though they didn't actually talk to each other until Tamsin had stopped some idiots from pushing Lauren into a locker. They were the same age, but Lauren was a senior when Tamsin moved here as a freshman. Even though she moved to Yale for undergrad and travelled a lot after that to med school, for her residency, and for various research projects, when she moved back here to the city, they instantly reconnected. They were friends again first, then lovers for an instant, and then just friends again when they both realized they were better friends. She loved teasing Tamsin for dating too much, and Tamsin loved teasing Lauren for not dating enough.

She wasn't surprised when Tamsin sat down across from her and picked up the untouched drink that poor girl she rejected had brought her. Lauren couldn't even remember how long ago that was, but she did know she had graded at least seven more tests since then, and they were not short tests. Seeing Tamsin, dressed all badass and out of her police uniform, made watching her drink a fruity drink all the more hilarious.

"Shit, I forgot to pick you up a cake. Ciara's gonna tan my hide; it was my one thing I was supposed to do." Tamsin actually had done that on purpose, since she knew Lauren didn't actually like cake, and she hated wasting food even more. "Happy birthday, Doc."

"Thanks for not making a big deal of it." Lauren was actually glad she didn't know many people; it meant there were less opportunities for a surprise party, which she hated. Her mother had called her, though the conversation was brief and consisted more about work, making Lauren believe the phone call wasn't a birthday call at all until her mother finally wished her a happy one at the end of the five minute phone call.

"What's with the super girly drink?" Tamsin almost had the contents of that hurricane glass gone already and was twirling the umbrella in her hand.

"The girl at the bar." Lauren nodded her head over, but she kept her focus on finishing the last questions on this test. Somebody actually answered the question "What is a nitrate?" correctly; at least she didn't have to giggle again at the answer one student gave: that "it was cheaper than a day rate."

"You mean to tell me you finally noticed the hot bartender?" Tamsin took one last pull, finishing off the drink. No telling how much alcohol was in that, and Ciara wasn't supposed to meet them for another hour. "It's about damn time you noticed that action. I keep telling you, you need to get laid, and that's the perfect opportunity."

"I'm fine, and what are you talking about?" Lauren looked up and smiled at her overenthusiastic friend.

"The hot bartender? Oh, come on. You come here more than I do, and you've never noticed her? The only reason I held back from tapping that myself was because she was more your type, and I've seen her check you out more than a few times." Tamsin smiled at the waitress as she came to take the empty glasses. Lauren just eyed her friend when she looked over to the bar area. She never really was in that part of the pub, only ever passing by it to go the bathroom. Even then, she never paid attention because she didn't really come or stay here often just to drink. She usually ate while she was here, just so she wouldn't have to go home and cook. It wasn't that she didn't know how; she was actually quite good at it, but it was just easier to order something while she was here and not worry about having dishes piled to distract her from doing more research in her home lab. Lauren peeked over to the bar and actually felt her heart beat faster, probably more out of nerves from her birthday dinner than actually noticing this woman for the first time.

"It wasn't the bartender." Lauren could admit the woman was definitely beautiful; beyond beautiful, really. She had noticed her before, but it was only on casual glances and never anything substantive. She was just another beautiful woman in a pub that Lauren would never talk to; one thing was certain, though. She wasn't the one who had brought over the drink.

"Such a shame. I really took her for the aggressive type. I guess she's content with just looking at you, which surprises me because she had predator tattooed on her forehead. I mean, look at those things. They're like weapons of mass destruction." Tamsin propped her boot up on the booth bench and turned so she was facing the interior of the bar. Lauren tried her damndest not to notice the boobs in question. "Well, her loss. Just, when she does finally get the balls to hit you up, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thanks for the warning." Lauren smirked as she went back to finish grading the final test in her pile. She groaned when she saw the name on it, knowing she was going to have more marks on this test than the others. It frustrated her when students never studied and just thought they could get by through the class without help or knowing the material. As an instructor, it actually broke Lauren's heart to see this happen. Tamsin left her alone until she was finished grading the test, sitting there nursing a beer now, already mixing her alcohol no matter how many times Lauren warned her not to do that.

When she finished grading, she groaned and was glad that the student at least passed the test, though barely. Lauren tucked all of her materials back into her leather satchel and placed it on the floor by their feet, deciding it was time to let work go for the night and actually enjoy her birthday. So, they ordered beers and relaxed while they waited on Ciara and Dyson to join them. Lauren could admit she was already hungry, but she knew Ciara had a late class today and had really wanted to meet them for dinner tonight. So, they waited and just kept watching the crowd start to gradually pick up. It was already a better birthday than the botched pony ride fiasco of 1990. Plus, for the most part, she was doing a good job of ignoring her reactions to the hot bartender and finally decided to enjoy a night off.


	2. I Want a Dream Lover

Bo was currently wiping down the bar and smiling at the gorgeous blonde professor that always came in here. It was just her and a few other regulars in the entire pub right now. Bo knew from experience that once the blonde finished whatever work she was doing, the woman would order dinner, eat, and head home. Bo had noticed her when she first started coming about a year ago, but the woman never registered her presence or her constant appreciation. She had spent many dead hours over the past year fantasizing about the woman, but she was mature and professional and never looking for any action, so Bo never made a move.

The other night, she noticed her group had stayed longer, and she was surprised to see Dyson of all people join them, though she wasn't surprised since he was with Ciara, who seemed to know the two blondes at the table. The professor was always chummy with the other blonde, and Bo felt a familiar ping of jealousy despite the fact she had no right to be jealous of someone she didn't even know. They were obviously really close friends, from what Bo had gathered, but they'd only ever had flirtatious and teasing looks more than actual romantic ones. At least there was that, so she didn't have to be _too_ jealous. The bar got slammed not long after the group gathered, so she didn't really get to question Dyson about the mysterious woman when he walked over to say hi and order a new round. Bo was almost afraid to find out anything anyways because she liked living in her fantasy bubble.

Bo panicked and instantly floundered, dropping the towel she was using to wipe the already over-wiped bartop, when the woman made eye contact with her. It was the first time it had actually happened for any length of time, and it was obvious she was caught staring. Bo didn't mean to stay crouched behind the bar after she picked up the towel, but she felt her entire body flush from the eye contact and slight smile the woman sent her.

Trick came behind the bar and almost tripped over her, cursing when he almost dropped the box of glass bottles in his arms.

"Bo, what are you doing on the floor?" He looked her up and down and rolled his eyes in amusement before he looked out at the bar crowd. A knowing expression covered his face, as he couldn't hide his smirk and obvious amusement at her silliness. "The blonde again?"

"I was caught staring." Bo took a deep breath and laughed at herself. She was a strong, confident woman who had no trouble picking up people, anyone she wanted really, but she acted like a school girl with a major crush instead of the adult woman she actually was. Trick must have noticed her blush because it rarely surfaced, and he had seen it a few times when she was in one of her fantasy moments. At least he didn't tease her about like Kenzi did.

"She's a loyal customer, Bo. I like those types of people." Trick had warned her and encouraged her several times to just go for it, much like Kenzi, but Bo never wanted to go there. Not really; again, her fantasy bubble was better. It was safer.

"Hey, Trick; where's Bobolicious today? I thought she was on shift all night." Kenzi's voice could be heard, and Bo scolded herself for still being on the floor. She stood and moved to help Trick put away the bottles to prepare for tonight's crowd. There was a university basketball away game tonight showing on the TV, so they would be slammed again soon.

"My granddaughter here was caught staring at our resident blonde professor again." Trick nodded his head over to where the woman was sitting, and Bo noticed she had gone back to her work as though nothing had happened. As though Bo hadn't just made an ass of herself.

"Dr. Hotpants again, huh?" Kenzi and Trick had matching smirks, which caused Bo to pout a little that they were making fun of her. "Bo's all super succubus in the sack but can't even get the balls to admit she's got a major thing for someone. I'm half tempted to go over there and just do it for her, but I'm not sure the usual wingman moves would work on this chick."

"She's a professional, Kenzi. She doesn't want to be disturbed." Bo knew the waitresses liked the woman because she tipped well and was easy to serve. They never minded when she took up a table in their section for several hours because she was gone before the crowd and always made it worth their time. Plus, she was loyal. No wonder Trick liked her; she was good for business. If Bo was ever going to learn the ropes like Trick had been hinting at the past few years, then she would need to start seeing people as customers and not potential lays. The professor was a good place to start.

"Sure, sure." Kenzi grabbed a bag of pretzels and dumped them on the bartop, not even bothering with grabbing a cocktail napkin despite them being right next to her. They used to serve peanuts until Kenzi came along with her massive allergy, and Bo was actually glad for the change because she loved pretzels. She went to grab one from the pile before turning her attention back over to the blonde.

"And might I add how yummy she looks when being all professional." Bo bit into her pretzel, not seemingly swayed anymore by the previous eye contact and her ridiculous response. When the woman looked up and smiled at her again, Bo started choking on her pretzel. Apparently, she had somehow managed to get on the woman's radar overnight. Was it all the staring she did? Was she being polite and smiling because she finally noticed Bo was being a creeper?

"Shit, Bo. Chew." Kenzi moved forward and slapped her back. Trick just chuckled, obviously seeing what happened and why, before shaking his head in amusement and walking back to the storage room for more supplies. "Her name's Lauren, by the way, or Dr. Lewis. I guess it's time you knew that."

"Wait; how do _you_ know that?" Bo looked at her friend, as she took a deep breath to calm herself. Dr. Lauren Lewis. So, she had a name. Bo was glad she didn't have her phone on her right now because she would probably already be Googling the woman.

"I was street for years, Bo. It's my job to know things." Kenzi smiled and held her stare before chuckling. "Also, Dyson told me when he was in yesterday, and Nate's barely passing her class right now."

"Nate's in her class? What does she teach?" Now that she was getting snippets, Bo found herself extremely curious. She wanted to know more, and she wanted to know fast. Having knowledge was power when hunting, and this Lauren never would've fallen for Bo's regular tricks. She had to up her game if she was going to snag this one. Yet, why did it feel like it was more than just a hunt? Sure, the thrill was there, but Bo never cared about names or occupations or favorite hair products before. The woman had ridiculously great hair, and Bo found herself imagining running her fingers through those obviously silky locks.

"Biochemistry is the class he's in with her; something for his gen. ed. requirements. I keep telling him to actually read the book and study, but dude's more interested in his guitar and moi." Kenzi didn't sound like she was too broke up about her boyfriend failing a class. It kind of made Bo chuckle a little. "What's with the actual interest all of a sudden?"

"I'm allowed to ask questions; there's no harm in that." Bo took a breath before wiping down the salted bartop where Kenzi had just dropped the pretzels. She would get the spray and sanitizing wipe when her friend left, knowing she would both be a while and would make a bigger mess before she departed. "That doesn't mean I'm suddenly available or want to date her."

"You already know more about her than you do anybody else you 'date.'" Kenzi used air quotes as she chuckled through her smirk. Trick showed back up with another box, huffing a little. He was starting to get older but was too stubborn to admit it. Bo took the box from him again and noticed him hold his back. He was 63 and really needed to stop doing all this lifting. "You know more about her than you did about Dyson when you first started doing the horizontal cha-cha."

"We still talking about the blonde?" Trick came to stand up on the bar back so he could be at the same height as where Kenzi was sitting.

"It's okay, Trick. I told Bo her name finally." Kenzi shared a look with Trick, who nodded his acceptance of this. Did everybody know this woman but her? "Should we tell her the other thing?"

"Tell me what?" Bo walked closer, leaving the bottles to put themselves away. Trick eyed her because there was still a lot of preparation for tonight, but she didn't care right now. She could get it done if he'd just let her go get the boxes from the cellar instead of being stubborn. It was easy to see where she got that particular trait. "Am I missing something here?"

"Oh, Bo. You've been clueless for quite some time now." Kenzi leaned forward on the bar and dropped her voice. "It's something we've all known for awhile and were waiting for you to figure out yourself, but you're definitely consistent in your arguments. Hell, even Vex knows it before you do, and that's saying something because dude is as bad as you with the sexploits. Though, FYI, thank you for not wearing an assless cop uniform and showing us pictures. I can't unsee that."

"Vex knows?" Now Bo was really confused. Vex was always the last to know stuff because he was always holed up in the kitchen and rarely came out to socialize. Plus, he never gave a shit about anything but himself. What could possibly be the big secret? Since they were talking about Dr. Lewis, Lauren, it must have something to do with her, but what? Was she crazy? Was she only into guys? That didn't make sense, though, because she smiled more at the girls whenever she rejected them. "What, guys? Just tell me."

"You're into this one, kiddo." Trick passed a comforting hand over her back as he moved behind her to put away the forgotten bottles. Bo just shook her head. Sure, she liked to fantasize about the woman, but she didn't have any real feelings for her. She didn't even know who she actually was until today.

"Sure, I mean, she's hot. Why wouldn't I want to go there?" Bo knew, even if she wasn't ready to admit it, that she _would_ have already gone there if she wanted something casual. She could've easily walked up and scoped her out; she could've gotten a read on whether it was possible to go there. Was it because the woman always rejected her numerous suitors? That had never stopped Bo in the past, though; it just presented a bigger challenge, and she had always delivered her A game and succeeded. What was so different about Dr. Lauren Lewis?

"We've been trying to drop hints at you for months, but it's always the same thing over and over. 'I'm not emotionally available' or 'I only do casual.' It's my fault for not really noticing it earlier. Nate brought it to my attention about how you look at her like a lot of the students in his class do, and I made the comment to Trick one night who mentioned he noticed it a long time ago. Hell, even Dyson asked a few times what your deal was when he caught you staring. This is about more than feeding the inner succubus." Kenzi had the biggest smile on her face, like having this inside knowledge somehow meant Bo would forget who she was and drop all of her insecurities and walk over right now to ask the woman out. As her best friend, Kenzi knew better than that. All three of them standing right here knew better than that. At least Trick did his usual uncomfortable "must go wipe glasses" escape clause whenever things turned to talking about Bo's sex life. She did have to admit it was still a little uncomfortable talking sex around Trick, since her grandfather had not exactly raised her to troll the bar when she got older. No, she could attribute this trait directly to her mother.

"Why tell me this? You know it'll make me back away more than go after her." Bo watched Trick walk to the cellar again before lowering her voice and leaning in to whisper to her friend. "What does telling me I have feelings for this woman actually accomplish?"

"The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem." Kenzi chose that moment to lean over and grab the well whiskey before pouring it into her coke and returning it before Trick noticed. "Bo, you can't keep running from what you actually want. I know it's scary, but you'll never know unless you take a chance."

"Just drop it, Kenz." Bo huffed, steeling her jaw as she went to the cellar to help Trick with the boxes. She needed to move right now, and she needed to think of something other than the blonde, Lauren. They were strangers, and it was easier and safer to keep it that way. She wouldn't hurt Lauren when she panicked and ran away, and Lauren couldn't ever hurt her when she got tired of her and decided to leave.

* * *

Lauren actually found herself coming to the Dal more often and staying longer. Tamsin noticed, too, and started to tag along more to see if she could catch Dyson there again. She really liked having that in with the detective, and they had actually become friends over the past few weeks. Ciara wasn't worried, though, and Lauren confirmed she shouldn't be. Tamsin did like guys, but she was more interested in the buddy cop thing than anything romantic with Dyson. Those two would go and play billiards, and Lauren would sit and do her work when Ciara wasn't there to keep her company, every once in a while stealing glances at the beautiful, goofy bartender.

She was funny to watch, and when they would make eye contact, Lauren would smile at her and she would become goofier. It was kind of cute because it was the last thing she ever would have expected when looking at the woman. Tamsin would make her notice her, too. Her friend was good at making Lauren notice things around her that she normally wouldn't, including beautiful, goofy bartenders.

Normally, she just came after her office hours for dinner, but Lauren found herself staying longer because it was taking her more time to grade her students' work and prepare her lecture notes. She would sometimes even forget to eat the food in front of her; all because she would cast more glances at the bartender than pay attention to what she was doing. It wasn't like her at all, and she would shake her mind to clear it before going back to her work.

Her parents definitely wouldn't be too proud of her being friends with a bartender; they already didn't like Tamsin, who had been nothing but loyal and protective of Lauren since they officially met. Her parents were a bit snobbish, though. They probably wouldn't even like Ciara if they didn't already know her family. Sometimes, it sucked being the daughter of a legacy and old money because it made it hard to ever meet people who didn't see her as just that or who her parents didn't constantly scold her for knowing when they weren't directly in their inner circle. It was hard to date someone because of that, so Lauren had sort of given up on the prospect; she was always more interested in her studies anyways. The few times she did have relationships were a disaster, and she was aware a lot of it was because she was too detached. Still, Lauren wasn't the type to defy her parents; they were loving, nice people who had raised her to love and respect everyone. She just didn't read the fine print of "that we approve of" until she brought Tamsin home with her the first time back in high school. It was probably why she didn't talk to them much except when necessary.

Tonight, she was solo until Tamsin arrived after her shift. They made plans to stick around for drinks, and Lauren had since found herself with work finished for the weekend and her dinner as gone as it was going to be. She was glad the chef and owner were great to her because she never ordered the same thing and hardly ever ordered off the menu, usually opting for the specials but in smaller portions, and they didn't seem to mind since she still paid full price for the meal. After about her third month here, the owner, Trick, had introduced himself to her, and she had actually had a few conversations with him since then on days when it was just the two of them in the establishment or when very few patrons were there. That hadn't happened in some time, though.

So, as she waited for Tamsin, Lauren ordered a beer, barely nursing it as she just sat back in her booth and observed the crowd. She wasn't surprised when her eyes found the bartender animatedly talking to the young girl behind the bar with her, though she was surprised that one of her more problem students was talking to them. He had just failed another quiz, and Lauren was half tempted to go over there and shake some sense into him. He should be home studying, not leaning over the bar and stealing kisses from the other bartender girl. Lauren chuckled a bit as she sipped her glass again, though her eyes went back to observing the other bartender. Her beautiful, goofy bartender. She was watching the other two kiss with a sort of sadness that Lauren understood all too well. When they made eye contact, it was the first time the other woman didn't choke or trip or fall. It was the first time she actually smiled back, and Lauren found she liked seeing the woman's bright smile directed at her.

Tamsin showed up just in time to interrupt the smiling/staring contest before it become uncomfortable or awkward. She immediately took up their space and caused other patrons to look at her. Her friend really was naturally beautiful, and most people were intimidated by her. Those that weren't usually impressed Tamsin enough that she had no trouble taking advantage of their confident admiration. Lauren had heard many a sexual tale, and she remembered herself what Tamsin was like in bed. She had no complaints for a reason. It's why it surprised her that Tamsin didn't make the move on the bartender, seemingly "saving" her for Lauren, as if that would really be a thing.

"Alright, Double L. Time to get this party started and cranked to eleven." Tamsin didn't wait for the waitress to come take her order; instead, she rushed to the bar and ordered some drinks, making sure her body language was open so that Lauren could see her every move as she talked to the bartender. She kept nodding her head back to Lauren and looking over at her as though she were checking her out, which would prompt the bartender to do the same thing.

It felt way too hot in this building, and Lauren was too uncomfortable being so openly ogled. It happened sometimes, but it still made her uncomfortable, even moreso at this moment. She eyed Tamsin, hoping she would get the hint to stop whatever she was doing. The bartender smiled over at Lauren again as she poured their beers from the taps, and Lauren smiled back despite her discomfort.

Tamsin came over with the beers after that, and Lauren leaned in to scold her, not liking the amused look she got in return.

"What?" Tamsin just sipped her beer, nodding at someone over by the billiards table who probably asked if she was up for a game, which meant Lauren was going to be sitting here alone again.

"You know what." Lauren still hadn't finished her first beer, but she pushed it aside for the fresh one. Tamsin just kept looking at her with those bright blue eyes and cocky grin. "We talked about this. You have to stop wingmanning me; I don't like it."

"Chill, Doc. I did no such thing. I just told her I was here with my friend; all of that ogling was all her own doing. She wants you bad; I told you." Tamsin leaned forward, too, relaxed and cool about it even as Lauren stiffened further. "Would you relax? You really do need to get laid. How long's it been, babe?"

"Not that long."

"Ohmygod! Still? Lauren, I thought we talked about this." Tamsin had been more like telling her constantly she needed to get laid rather than talking about it. It was true; there were only about two girls after Tamsin when she had moved back into the city, and the last one had been about three years ago. Sex wasn't really something Lauren needed as much, unlike her friend who had no trouble getting it and enjoying it as often as she wanted. Lauren had offers, quite generous offers, but she was just never into it. She was always into her work more, and if the urge hit her, she knew how to take care of things by herself and didn't have to worry about another person or time spent snuggling after. "You know I'd do the job myself because I remember how awesome you are at it, but we both know that's not a good idea."

"You do know when I do 'get laid' again, I'm not telling you, right?" Lauren leaned back, finally relaxing.

"Oh, please. I'll be on your speed dial just as soon as you're done." Tamsin chugged half of her beer, which made Lauren roll her eyes. She was preparing to go over and play billiards and leave her there. Lauren didn't mind, really, but it was a bit tiring at times. She loved Tamsin; she was good to her, but she sometimes went wherever the wind took her. She wasn't high maintenance at all, and Lauren liked that about her, too. "I could probably get you laid tonight, if you'd just let me. You know I'm a kickass wingman."

"I'm fine, Tam. Go have fun; I'll be here when you're finished." Lauren started nursing her beer, enjoying the hoppiness of it as she started people watching again. It was no surprise when her eyes kept going back to the beautiful, goofy bartender.


	3. The Doctor Is In

It was quiet in the Dal today. The lunch crowd had since dwindled, and it was a couple hours before the dinner crowd showed. The few patrons left seemed to be out of towners or people visiting the campus next door. Dr. Lewis was their only regular there at the moment, and she was extremely engrossed in whatever she was doing on her laptop. She wasn't even sitting in a booth today, like normal. No, gradually over the past few weeks, she had been making her way closer to the bar area. That thought both alarmed and thrilled Bo, especially considering the quiet glances and smiles they shared lately. It was like this extremely slow build; one that they both were making last a long time like the world's longest foreplay. If the woman had half as much stamina in the bedroom as she'd shown at being content with just staring? Bo felt her entire insides boil to think about the sex they could be having right now. On this very bartop. It had come to Bo's attention that the woman's aura had shifted to the brightest green light she'd ever seen, so what was holding her back now? She was being given the go ahead, yet Bo still did nothing.

Kenzi was supposed to come take over for her. Bo was actually taking a night off for a change; it was something she rarely did anymore because she usually got what she needed in this place, even though she had standing Tuesday nights off for whatever. That usually included laundry and house chores she'd let slide throughout the week. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with two nights off this week, but Trick insisted it was necessary. Kenzi, who had also noticed the closer movements and intense stares between her and Dr. Lewis, had actually tried to encourage her to make a move and take a chance. That had been added to their conversations lately, and Bo could admit it was starting to work. The closer Lauren got to her week after week, the more Bo anticipated seeing a little more of her revealed. It was almost like torture waiting on the woman to finally get the balls to just come sit at the bar. Even then, Bo suspected it would be another few weeks before the woman said anything, even after she made it to the bar.

Bo had since admitted that it was bound to happen. She accepted that. Her fantasy bubble had been burst, and she was probably going to face the reality soon of having Lauren in her life. Maybe that's what made her bite her lip and fight the urge to just to go over there. From what Bo could tell and had observed, Lauren was a nice person, so Bo didn't think the woman would bite her head off for saying hello. She smiled and was polite whenever people approached her; some of them, students Bo could tell, even sat down and had conversations with her, which seemed to animate the woman. Bo loved watching her movements, too. She was intoxicating. One thing Bo knew for certain was that Dr. Lauren Lewis was extremely passionate about her job, and that resonated with her. That kind of passion was something she rarely saw in this place, and it was mesmerizing to watch.

Bo took a deep breath and went back to drying the lunch crowd glasses. Trick had an industrial dishwasher in the back, but he still liked them all hand dried and put away neatly by hand. He said it made the bar seem more authentic despite Kenzi's insistence that it was old school, and even though it seemed like a menial task, Bo didn't mind it when it gave her a reason to just stand there in view of the professor. Something about the woman made Bo want to take a chance, but then she'd remember what it felt like to have her heartbroken and didn't want to be rejected like all of the other pursuers Lauren seemed to have. One of them needed to do something soon, or their glances and closer proximity would just have them sitting on each other's laps, faces only inches apart before they were properly introduced.

Not that Bo would mind that, but she would like to actually _talk_ to the other woman. That in itself was rare because she hardly ever was interested in what her conquests had to say. It's why she always kicked them out afterwards, so she wouldn't have to fool with awkward morning afters or hear about how their cat was the smartest cat ever or how their ex was such a bitch or how they couldn't wait for her to meet their parents. Bo was used to people declaring their love for her after using her special skills, but she really did want something more than false declarations.

"You can't do that!" Someone was yelling, and Bo heard glass smash before she had a chance to find from where the action was coming. She dropped the towel and hopped over the bar, ready for action, and noticed Lauren had looked up from her work, too. In fact, all of the patrons were now focusing on the very heated conversation happening over by the far wall. Bo moved to stop the two men from coming to fisticuffs, which was obviously about to happen, but was slashed in the stomach in the process. It hurt, she could admit, and there was obviously a shard of glass still embedded through her shirt and skin, and she knew she would need to go to the doctor. It had been a long time since there was a bar fight in this place, and luckily, the two gentlemen were smart enough to feel guilty about cutting her, throwing wads of cash on the table before running.

She backed against the nearest post, trying to keep herself standing despite the intense pain before she felt strong, warm hands on her upper arms, guiding her away, just as Trick came out to take care of the interruption. He nodded, and Bo looked to see Lauren was the one helping her to the back room.

"I keep medical supplies stocked back there. Anything you need to get the bleeding to stop for now. I'll go grab the car and pull around front." Trick helped Lauren pull Bo along, who suddenly felt like a little kid afraid of getting her shots. She hated hospitals.

"No hospitals; it doesn't hurt that much." Bo sat down and watched Trick bring over the medical supply kit he kept in there. He wasn't kidding, and he kept it there for her because of her loathe of hospitals. He had patched many a booboo over the years. "This isn't my first rodeo."

"Miss, you were just stabbed with a broken beer bottle. There's still a piece sticking out of your skin and shirt and causing a lot of blood loss. Trick, no offense, but I don't imagine this is the most sterile environment." Lauren crouched down next to her and pulled on gloves before she used the scissors in the kit to cut off Bo's favorite tank top. Bo found she wanted to curse medical precaution because she missed the woman's hands directly against her skin. This was not at all how she imagined their first official meeting. Bo found herself breathing heavier, and she was not prepared for the onslaught against her senses. Lauren's long blonde waves brushed against her arm a bit, and they were silky soft; she smelled like the perfect blend of fresh laundry and crisp cotton, reminding Bo of falling into a fresh set of bedsheets after they had just been washed. Her voice was soothing and commanding, too. Not at all what Bo expected as she watched the woman sigh in relief and smile at her after she sprayed some water-like stuff around her wound, clearing some of the blood. The doctor looked at Trick, who nodded and seemed relieved before exiting the room. With Bo gone from the bar, that meant no one was out there on the floor right now. "I guess you inherited all the Irish luck in your family. The bleeding's already stopped, and the glass isn't in very far. I can actually take care of this here with no problem, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." Bo's eyes went wide, realizing she sounded a little too enthusiastic about that. Lauren just smirked at her, her eyes the most golden brown Bo had ever seen. "I mean, thank you."

"You're welcome." Lauren went about pulling the glass from her stomach with the tweezers and immediately applied pressure before dropping the tweezers and glass onto a metal tray Trick had put out for her to work with. "It's the least I could do."

"I could think of a few more things you could do." Bo bit her lip, not entirely sure where her sudden flirtation came from and definitely not prepared for how awkward it sounded. Normally, she was at the top of her game. Lauren still smiled warmly at her, which made Bo sigh a little in relief. She felt the pressure where she was stabbed and winced slightly, which caused Lauren to hold her hand tighter against the now open wound. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Just relax." Lauren finished whatever she was preparing with one hand and started to rub it gently around Bo's wound with the cotton ball before she picked up the needle and thread. Trick had done this for her a few times, but Bo easily found Lauren's more clinical and careful approach much less painful, as she pierced the skin to close the wound.

"So, you're a real doctor, huh?" Bo bit her lip again, feeling like an idiot and trying not to look weak by flinching at the pressure she felt. Lauren just sent her a sexy half smirk in response, complete with hooded eyes, as she continued her work, and Bo felt her gut drop. She hated when Kenzi was right; she was all emotions and couldn't fight this one. "You work over at the university? What department?"

"Biochemistry." Okay, so Lauren was concentrated on Bo's stitches right now and wasn't that talkative; that was a good thing as far as Bo was concerned, but she hoped the woman would at least have a conversation with her. "And no, I'm not technically a doctor anymore. If this were actually serious, I would've demanded we take you to the hospital whether you hated them or not."

"You're good with your hands." Bo felt herself flush; many of her fantasies included Lauren being good with her hands. Now was not the time to remember them all, but it seemed her mind had other plans. She decided switching tactics to get her mind off both Lauren's proximity and the needle she could see being pierced in her skin. "So, you're a professor, huh?" Bo let out a deep breath when Lauren looked up at her briefly between sutures. She was obviously amused that Bo noticed as much. "What were you working on today?"

"Grading some papers from my Graduate Seminar in Cell, Molecular, and Development Biology." Lauren finished threading the last stitch; there were only four, and they looked like a work of art on Bo's stomach. Kenzi was definitely going to give her badass points for this.

"Wow. That was a mouth full. How were the papers? All the students get As?" Bo leaned back further on the couch, just deciding to enjoy the rubber gloved hands against her skin again, as Lauren cleaned the orange stuff and dried the area around her wound with an extremely gentle touch.

"I may have given more As than usual, though I may have also been in a good mood." Lauren was staring at Bo's stomach, her hands not exactly what Bo would call professional anymore before she snapped out of her daze and rolled her eyes in admonishing amusement. She turned back to the stuff Trick had laid out there and placed a large piece of gauze around the wound and taped it there. "You'll need to be careful not to pop these open, so no heavy lifting for a few days. Also, you'll want to keep the area clean and dry. I suggest putting an antibiotic cream around the wound, just to be safe about infections. If you pop a stitch or start to feel a fever, you let me know when you see me, or better yet, actually go to the doctor and not wait."

"Wow, the real deal." Bo looked down at her wound and Lauren's hand still gently placed on Bo's side. She seemed to be contemplating something, but it definitely wasn't medical. Bo knew that look; she wouldn't be surprised if she had that same look right now. "So…"

"Oh, sorry." Lauren did that adorable self-amused eye roll again before releasing her hold and moving back to remove the rubber gloves and drop them on the pile of bloody stuff on the metal tray. "I can take the sutures out in a few days, since I have a feeling you won't actually go and let a practicing physician do this like you should. The good news is I doubt there'll be a very visible scar."

"Bummer, and here I thought I was going to have a souvenir." Bo moved to sit back up fully on the couch, no longer reclined so Lauren could have better access. She was pretty sure this was how at least three of her fantasies started. "At least let me buy your dinner tonight. I think you earned your supper, so you won't have to sing for it tonight."

"Well, normally, a girl does buy me dinner before I see her half naked." So, Lauren was capable of flirting, after all. Bo found she liked it and accepted the new challenge. She was even confirming what Bo already suspected: That she was Lauren's type.

"I'm usually a little more creative in my approach, but given the circumstance, I had to make do with what I had." Bo bit her lip again, not breaking eye contact with the woman in front of her. "Dinner is a little cliché; I thought I'd get stabbed and move on to the more entertaining portion of the evening first. What were those guys fighting about anyways? It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon on a Friday."

"Does it really matter? I'd say the more important thing is that you felt the need to go all chivalrous when there was no real threat yet." Lauren's smile was a constant now, and Bo loved that she was the reason it was there. "You're proud of this place and want to keep it safe. I like that about you. It's really telling of your character. You react to take care of the things you love; it reminds me of a friend of mine."

"You make me sound like I knew what I was doing." Bo let out a deep breath, not minding the open appraisal a bit. If that's how Lauren saw her, who was she to argue? She liked how it made her sound. Even more, she liked how it made her feel. For the first time in a long time, Bo actually relaxed and didn't try to move fast.

"You did; you have good instincts. That glass easily could have gone further into your stomach, but you dodged away from the impact. I don't think they intended to use it; just wanted to intimidate the other. It's probably why they ran in a panic, though I'd say they probably left you quite the good tip." Lauren bit her lip and was obviously trying her best to keep her eyes up; that the girls were on display made Bo sit up a little straighter, feeling her nipples harden inside the padding of her bra. "Thank goodness for that padding right now," was all Bo could think about.

"I did have my eyes on a new pair of boots." Bo was surprised at how intimate and easy it felt talking to Lauren. She had expected to be intimidated or uncomfortable but was pleasantly surprised to find the opposite. Maybe it was because she wanted it to be. Kenzi would laugh if she could see her right now. "You said you are a doctor, too?"

"Yeah, I completed med school and my residency. I even passed the boards and was getting ready to go into the family practice, but I decided I loved teaching more." Lauren started moving and cleaning up the area, moving to the sink in Trick's back room to wash her hands before walking back to sit down.

"I can tell you love it." Bo felt like she was giving herself away as a creepy stalker. "That is, I've seen you when you're working here. You always have this intense focus, and you're great when students talk to you. I'm not sure I'd have the patience to deal with some of them. Like Nate; he's great, but he's not exactly someone I could handle in the classroom. Kenzi keeps complaining that he'll never pass and should study more, but she's not exactly encouraging him to stop making out with her on our couch, either."

"Kenzi and Nate?" Lauren pushed her hair behind her shoulders, and Bo found herself breathing in too fast upon seeing the blonde's neck exposed to her.

"My roommate and best friend, Kenzi. She's dating Nate; I think he's in one of your classes." Bo felt her heartbeat start to get faster, her lips parting at the memories of some of her more vivid fantasies that included her running her lips down the now exposed neck. "He's not a bad guy; just not that motivated about anything but his guitar and Kenzi."

"Every class has them." There was no way Lauren didn't know how beautiful she really was, but there was something so humbling yet confident about her. "Do you, uh, have a shirt you'd like to put on?"

"Why, Doctor, are you blushing?" Bo arched an eyebrow, feeling her own confidence take control of the situation.

"My name's Lauren. Lauren Lewis." She acted like she was going to hold out her hand to shake but thought better of it last minute, so Bo made the decision for her and offered her own hand. She wanted to feel the woman's skin pressed against hers again. She wasn't surprised when Lauren's hand was cold and still a little damp from washing them, but Bo didn't mind. She still felt the electricity between them.

"Bo Dennis." She leaned forward a bit, wanting to be closer to the other woman and trying to use her best moves on her. She wasn't surprised when they didn't work, though. Lauren seemed too self-assured to fall for them, and Bo liked that about her. Even though she was scared of getting hurt, Bo could admit she loved the challenge that seducing Lauren promised. It wasn't going to be easy like all of her other conquests. Even Dyson had jumped into bed with her on their first meeting.

"Well, Bo Dennis, you should be fine and heal without any problems, but if you do have trouble…" Lauren was the one to let go of their still enclosed hands.

"I know where to find you most days." Bo liked that, too. Maybe it was the loyalty thing, like Trick had mentioned, that made Bo feel like Lauren was worth the risk. She hadn't ran away from the same place for over a year now, and that was longer than the few months Bo was officially with Dyson before he left her. "I may like having my own personal doctor on call."

"Well, let's hope you don't find yourself impaled by anymore sharp objects." Lauren let out a deep breath and had the most natural flirty smile Bo had ever seen on anyone.

"I can't make any promises." Bo relaxed further in the couch, the cold finally hitting her skin and reminding her she was topless, with only her bra doing the miracle it had promised. "Let me buy you dinner, and I mean a real dinner…with me…away from this place, for a change."

"I'm not…" Lauren stopped herself from whatever she was going to say; almost like it was an instinctual response, but she changed her mind. It made Bo curious what she was going to say originally, though Lauren's playful smile made her forget about it instantly. "I thought you were more creative than the clichéd dinner date?"

"I can be creative, if you let me." Bo had left herself vulnerable, and the longer it took Lauren to respond, the more she wanted to take it all back.

"I can't make any promises, either." Lauren's smile was still there, but her eyes were so sad despite the little specks in them that looked like stars.

"I'm not asking you for anything other than dinner." Bo felt this was the safest way to play this, though she knew she hadn't actually dated anybody in over a year. She tried a few times post-Dyson, but she was always too scared to let herself actually be in the relationship and enjoy it. She just waited for it to implode until one day it did, and she would go right back to the one night stands and sex-only encounters.

"Okay." Lauren let out a deep breath, and her stiffened posture seemed to relax a bit again. "Okay."

"Based on the two 'okays,' I'm going to take a chance and say that it's okay." Bo pursed her lips and arched her eyebrow in faux contemplation as she examined the woman's response. "To use a very doctorly phrase, would you like to rip off the Bandaid or wait and take it slow?"

"There are pros and cons to both methods, and it depends on exactly to what you are referring." Lauren arched an eyebrow, and she seemed nervous despite her increased energy. The thing Bo noticed the most was her furrowed brow.

"Normally, I'm one to rip off the bandage and quickly discard it, but I was thinking that taking things slow this time may be good…for everyone." Bo knew she was smitten the minute she actually realized this; usually, she liked getting the sex out of the way first. It's what she always did; the only time she didn't do that was with Kyle back in high school when she lost her virginity, and he had left her after they had sex anyways, so it didn't seem to make a difference. Lauren was more like a fine scotch; for some reason, Bo thought the longer she let it age, the better and smoother it would be. It wasn't how she usually operated, but Bo was definitely always up for trying something new, and she did love scotch. "If they were okay with that."

"Then, I'll leave it to you to decide, since this was your brilliant idea. You know where to find me." Lauren cleared her throat before letting out a deep breath and finally standing. "I should let you get a shirt and rest for a bit. You may want to take it easy tonight; the cut may not have been that deep, but it was still bad enough to need stitches, so your body is going to react to that trauma. You'll probably be sore in a bit; take some ibuprofen tablets to help with that. If you start to get a fever or your stitches come out, go to the hospital."

"Or I could call you?" Bo realized how silly it was. She had never had to ask for someone's phone number before, and she knew she was being obvious about it. Lauren chuckled lightly before writing on a post-it note on Trick's desk, bringing it over and sticking it to the unstitched side of Bo's still naked torso. Bo thought it was the cutest thing ever. That desperate attempt to put in one last touch was just as obvious and bad as her number request. "Thanks, Dr. Lewis."

"You're welcome." Lauren smiled before nodding one last time and starting to walk to the door back out into the restaurant part of this floor.

"Oh, uh, Lauren?" Bo stood, too, not embarrassed at all. "Your dinner tonight is taken care of, too. I don't want you to confuse our future dinner plans for any form of quid pro quo or something."

"Of course." Lauren smiled at her one last time before actually leaving the room. Bo sighed after her, falling back on the couch again and groaning both from the slight pain she felt from her wound on impact and from the frustration and general cowardice she had just seemingly overcome within a half hour. Kenzi was going to shit a brick when she told her. Bo seriously thought about leaving out the part where she told her best friend that she was right all along. It really did happen when you least expected it.


	4. Other Girls Were Never Quite Like This

Lauren had been staring at the clock on her wall during what felt like the longest office hours ever. She didn't even know why she was such a nervous geek at the moment. She hadn't promised Bo anything, and Bo hadn't promised her anything, either. It's why Lauren didn't mind that she never heard from the other woman all weekend. It would have been super busy at the Dal, and Lauren didn't really go there on the weekends for that reason. Not getting a call was a good sign that Bo had followed doctor's orders, too, so that meant she would be healing fine.

Still, she could admit she was a bit excited to see the other woman again. Ever since Tamsin had brought Bo to her attention, Lauren could also admit she was intrigued. Slowly, over the weeks, she had moved closer to the bar area so she could get a better view. Not that she was glad it happened, but if Bo hadn't been stabbed, Lauren probably would have been content with just watching, never making a move and not sure what to do if Bo ever did. She was glad that they had finally officially met because Lauren didn't think she could keep up with the stares, which were getting more intense by the day. If they had gone on much longer, Lauren would have seriously started to allow herself the courage to give into what she was feeling. She knew herself well enough to know that meant she would have panicked and stopped going to the Dal completely, which was why she was glad that they didn't have to worry about that flight mode she was so used to in the past. She didn't want to lose the Dal; it was her home away from home and had given her several hours of companionship over the past year.

She wasn't sure what to make of this "date" that Bo requested. It was even more surprising that Lauren let herself agree to it at all. Her canned response was already leaving her lips, "I'm not available," but something in Bo's eyes had caused her to pull back and just go with it. Tamsin was right; Lauren really did need to get laid. The lack of sexual activity was clouding her concentration and apparently taking care of herself was not enough anymore. Without being aware, Lauren started craving physical contact with another person. It was all Bo's fault, too, for being so damn gorgeous and hard to ignore. It was hard not to think about that body all weekend; the soft skin she had felt, the smooth timbre in Bo's voice, and the natural yet awkward flirty charm the woman possessed. Feeling herself flush again, Lauren shook her head to clear her mind and laughed at herself; she would need to buy more batteries on the way home.

Ciara peeked her head in the door, interrupting Lauren from her thoughts. She smiled at her friend, looking at the time again and sighing when she realized there was still an hour before she could leave and go to the Dal. Even though Bo never called, Lauren still was concerned; for a purely professional reason, of course.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen you smile and daydream at the same time." Ciara walked in and gracefully placed herself in the chair that zero students had occupied today. "I'd normally ask what wacky science experiment caused this, but I know that look. I've seen that look millions of times; just never thought I would see it on the Great Dr. Lauren Lewis."

"I don't have a look." Lauren let her hair fall from behind her ears slightly to frame the sides of her face, as she pushed her chair back from her desk so she could see her friend better.

"Well, look or no, it's good to find you smiling." Ciara crossed her legs in her designer suit. She was about six years older than Lauren but dressed like Lauren's mother. Ciara was probably the one who understood her background the most, especially more than Tamsin, because she came from old money and a high profile family, too. She was teaching because she loved it; not because it was necessary. That was something to which Lauren could really relate. Still, Tamsin held her heart. "I have reservations to that new fine Italian place tonight, and Dyson had to cancel on me for a case. Would you be interested?"

"I…uh…" Just last week, Lauren wouldn't have hesitated. She loved trying new places, even if she was consistent in her routine. The opportunities just weren't as often as she could warrant, and she liked that she could be home in under five minutes walking from the Dal. That was its original appeal, and that appeal had held true even a year later. Now, there was just an added Bo bonus.

"I see." Ciara had the biggest smile on her face, almost like she was going to bounce out of the chair. Lauren knew she wouldn't, though; it wasn't proper.

"You see?" She nodded her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, encouraging her friend to explain.

"You have a date tonight." Ciara smiled even bigger and seemed to relax more. "I have to say that it's about bloody time. I was starting to think you were considering hermitage."

"You sound like my mother."

"Dr. Lewis is a wise woman." Ciara looked as a few students passed. She would probably leave if they needed in here. Lauren knew they wouldn't stop, though.

"And I don't have a date." Lauren felt a smirk surfacing and had to fight it. Ciara still noticed.

"Alright, it's not a date, but you are either meeting someone or are excited to see someone. You even did your hair in extra curls, so you are trying to impress someone." Ciara let out a deep breath and arched an eyebrow. She just stared at Lauren, like she was trying to read her. Then, she narrowed her eyes and frowned in contemplation. "You're not messing around with Tamsin again, are you?"

"No, I'm not messing around with Tamsin. She's my best friend; we're not like that." Lauren rolled her eyes when she saw Ciara's knowing look. "Anymore. There's a reason we didn't work; we're just too close and familial. We don't…we're very clear on our feelings for each other. There are no residual leftovers from either of us. I'm not meeting Tamsin."

"But you are meeting someone." Ciara let out a happy sigh before smiling slightly again.

"I'm not meeting anyone." Lauren swallowed, suddenly feeling like the room was closing in on her. The office wasn't large, but it wasn't so small she ever felt claustrophobic in here. No, she liked her office neat and minimal. Just the wraparound desk that took up most of her wall and front of her office, bookshelves full and abundant, and the couch, tree, and floor lamp by the large window so she could have natural sunlight when she read her medical journal articles in the mornings before her first class. She hadn't ever put up art or decorations here, either, despite being quite adamant about adorning her condo with various pieces.

"I can do this until you confess. I'm done for the day; you're the one with somewhere to be." Ciara relaxed further into the seat, challenging Lauren with both her posture and her expression. She rolled her eyes at her friend's obvious amusement. Lauren just felt flushed and uncomfortable.

"The bartender at the Dal, Bo, was stabbed the other day. I gave her stitches and just want to check that she's healing properly." Lauren took in a deep breath as she steeled her jaw. It was a trick her mother had taught her to help prevent her from smiling inappropriately.

"Bo at the Dal Riata? The bartender who's been checking you out for a year now?" Ciara seemed surprised at the confession. Lauren was surprised her friend even knew the woman; it wasn't like she frequented the Dal as often or hung out in the same crowds as Lauren. Did everybody know about Bo but Lauren herself? "At your birthday dinner, Dyson mentioned he used to date her when Tamsin pointed out she was looking at you again when you went to the bathroom. Walked right in her line of sight, too, and still you were clueless. I'm glad to see you finally met."

"I just helped her with her sutures." Lauren wasn't going to lie to her friend; she did feel the attraction to Bo. Who wouldn't? The woman was beautiful and awkward, which wasn't far from the goofiness Lauren had associated with her to that point. "I want to make sure she's okay."

"You know it's okay to have feelings; it's human." Ciara had been married for years and had only been divorced a year when Lauren met her. When they met, the older woman had been in a relationship with a man who liked to control her too much and hated when she talked to other people. Lauren only saw a strong, intelligent, and powerful woman who was being locked away by an overly controlling and insecure man, which was a shame. She was very glad when not long after that, Ciara had dumped that Caden guy. She had dated a few guys here and there but none seemed to stick until Dyson came along. Apparently, they had known each other when they were younger, when she had dated Dyson's best friend. It seemed to be a theme with them to date within their group, though Lauren could tell that Dyson and Ciara actually had a lasting romantic chemistry. There were days when she wished that she and Tamsin did have that, and Tamsin had confessed as much several times, too. It would have made things so much simpler for them both, but it was nothing more than mutual admiration, respect, and loyalty for them with a quiet awareness of physical attraction left over from memories of being together. Leave it to Tamsin to point out things Lauren felt better not knowing; like the way Bo looked at her.

"She's beautiful and nice, sure, but…I just can't." Lauren had spent so much time by herself that she didn't think she'd know what to do with somebody else demanding her attention. Tamsin was already a handful, and she wasn't even that needy. The fact that she was even considering a potential future with this Bo woman was more than she'd ever done with anybody that had asked her out in the past few years. Even then, the few she did date for a while, she would always find something wrong with them just so she wouldn't have to fool with them anymore.

"Don't tell me it's because of your parents. That never should play a factor in your love life." Ciara had heard her use that excuse before, so Lauren wasn't that surprised it resurfaced as a possibility now. It was strange that Lauren had never even considered it. Actually, she hadn't really been thinking much about Bo's potential flaws or the deal breakers. "You love who you want and don't worry about them. When they see how happy you are, they will learn to accept whoever it is."

"It's not that. I just…I'm not good at relationships. I'm better at doing my own thing." She realized this was her only excuse. Usually, by now, she would've imagined a cornucopia of potential deal breakers.

"Lauren, everyone's better at doing their own thing, but imagine how much better it would be if you had someone to share that thing with." Ciara was always the one urging Lauren to date for longevity; Tamsin seemed to want Lauren to just feel something with someone, even if it didn't have longevity. Since Tamsin had been the one encouraging her to go after Bo, was Lauren supposed to think Bo was only good for one thing? She seemed too nice to be only good for one thing, though looking at Bo, there was no doubt that one thing would be amazing.

"I'm just not available that way." The excuse even sounded stale to her now. She really needed to clear her head and not worry about this so much. Overthinking things is what kept her alone in the first place. That intimacy or camaraderie was never something she desperately needed to survive; she got enough from her friends.

"If the right person comes along, you will be." Ciara stood and moved to lean against the doorframe instead of leaving. She crossed her arms and smiled again. "You like strong, confident women. When you do allow yourself to let go, even for a second, that's your thing. Bo fits that description, if what Dyson tells me is true."

"Why are we even talking about this?" Lauren looked at her clock and realized she would get to leave work soon. The fact that she was eager to leave work these past few weeks should have been a red flag that she was letting too much of her feelings surface and control her life.

"Why are you fighting what you're feeling?" Ciara knew her too well, and it pissed Lauren off. She wanted to just stay in her happy bubble by herself.

"I'm in the middle of six research projects, have an overload of classes that are at capacity this semester, and have twelve research assistants to supervise. I don't have time to date." Lauren looked out the window of her office, loving the way the sunset fell over the skyline. She loved looking out her condo window at the steeples during sunset and sunrise, but she rarely got to enjoy them because she would already be or still be working.

"Stop hiding behind work, Lauren. You like this woman; it's written all over you, and that's rare to see you even admit that much. So, take a chance. You may find yourself pleasantly surprised." Ciara uncrossed her arms and pushed away from the doorframe, obviously ready to leave since she would need to get ready and find a new dinner partner. Maybe Lauren should go with her; not going to the Dal tonight could really help her neuroses about this entire thing. Maybe she needed a break from her feelings, even if she knew they would just stew even more if she didn't at least go see how Bo was doing since the attack.

"She did ask me out for dinner." Lauren felt herself smiling and shook her head to clear the expression, but it was too late, and Ciara saw it.

"And you accepted." Ciara knew enough to understand she wouldn't have said anything if she hadn't. "Good. That's a start. Now, actually go on the date. Surprise yourself."

* * *

Bo sat on the stool, painting patterns with the salt she had poured on the bartop, and watched Kenzi struggle to carry the boxes from the cellar. She sighed, just wishing she could help but not really wanting to do anything to open up her stitches. While the promise of having an excuse to call and see Lauren would be pleasant, Bo didn't think getting stitches again would be, so she was following doctor's orders and not doing any heavy lifting.

Kenzi had been great and didn't ask too many questions about what happened. Bo didn't think she was ready to tell her best friend she was right or about Lauren. She didn't even know if the woman was serious about accepting her dinner invitation, though she did give Bo her number, so that was a good sign. Nothing in Lauren's expression or aura indicated she wasn't into her, but the seemingly stoic doctor did seem hesitant. Now that her senses weren't being bombarded by the other woman's close proximity, Bo could think more clearly.

Kenzi dropped the last box on the piles, and Bo got up to come help her put the bottles away to restock from the weekend. Mondays were usually tedious for this reason, even if it was a task they did every day. She was restocking the well when she noticed that she had written "LL" in the salt; she couldn't help but laugh and smile at how much of a school girl she was being about this. She was one step closer to writing "Mrs. Bo Lewis" on cocktail napkins when she thought no one was looking, and she was slightly embarrassed for herself yet also giddy at the prospect of having finally met Lauren. She was even giddier about the potential of actually going out with Lauren.

"Okay, what gives? You've been all smiles and rainbows since Friday. Trick told me about what happened, since you weren't exactly forthcoming on the deets. I didn't think getting stabbed with a broken beer glass would leave you this chipper, but I guess I've seen you get your rocks off on crazier." It was actually surprising that Kenzi hadn't bombarded her for the details yet. The young girl wasn't exactly known for her tact or her patience. "I know for a fact you've not been laid. Actually, come to think of it, you've not been laid in the past month, since that cupcake threw scotch in your face. Well, the last one that did that; unless more have happened since the art festival." Kenzi shook her head to get back on track. "So, what gives? Are you sick? Have you lost your mojo? Should I start asking around on the street to find out if anybody's selling some lady Viagra?"

"Kenz, I'm fine." Bo chuckled, actually bouncing as she went back to grab more bottles from the box to start stocking the beer cooler. "I'm healing, and Lauren said she'd help take out the stitches in a few days, so there's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so." Kenzi bent down to get to the bottom shelves of the cooler, as Bo started handing down more bottles. As Bo handed her another one, Kenzi gripped her wrist to keep her from moving to get another one. Her eyes were gradually narrowing more and more as she just stared at Bo, who arched an eyebrow in response. "Wait, Lauren is going to help you with the stitches? Lauren, as in Doctor Lauren, Nate's professor? Dr. Hotpants? That Lauren?"

"Yeah. She's the one who patched me up, good as new." Bo was glad when Kenzi let go of her wrist, as she went to hand another bottle to her. The sooner they finished this, the sooner they could take a break before the dinner rush started pouring in and the bar got crowded. She felt her smile return to its dreamlike state again, not really paying much attention to what she was doing. It was Monday; the one good thing about Mondays was that it was the first day Lauren usually came in for the week. Actually, she would probably be here soon, which made Bo feel nervous all of a sudden. They actually had a real conversation now and not one of her fantasy ones. Would they just go back to the quietly intense and longing stares they shared the past few weeks, or would Lauren come and talk to her? If she didn't, would Bo go to her?

"Dude, what the hell?" Kenzi slapped her leg, which caused Bo to buckle a bit. She gripped the bottles in her hand a little tighter, almost dropping them from the sudden attack. "You tell me this shit. You finally met Hotpants, the girl you've been mooning over for the past year, and you don't say anything to your best friend? I feel like I should be extremely offended, or at the very least take your name off the best friend mailing list."

"Sorry, it just happened Friday, and you've been busy with Nate. I didn't even get to show you the stitches; they're a work of art." Bo lifted her tight black tank top to show Kenzi the wound, realizing now she wore this today in anticipation of seeing Lauren again. No harm in working with what the good goddess gave her.

"Seriously? 'A work of art,' Bo? Oh no; you've got it worse than I thought." Kenzi was seemingly fighting whether she wanted to be happy or to be frightened. "What happened?"

"I got stabbed, I refused to go the hospital, she's a doctor, so she patched me up. End of story." Bo handed Kenzi the last beer bottle in the box before tossing the box to the side and opening another one with the pen knife she kept tucked into her boot. She had started carrying it after the first time somebody had tried stabbing her in the alley behind the Dal.

"You know that's not what I mean." Kenzi decided that sitting on the floor would be more productive, so she crossed her legs like a little kid and accepted the bottles Bo kept handing to her.

"We talked." Bo stared into the box, watching her hands grab and move. She wasn't sure she wanted Kenzi to see her eyes flash, which she could tell was happening. How was she already smitten? It was probably from a year's worth of fantasizing about the woman.

"Geez, Bo, I shouldn't have to pull teeth with you. I've earned that much." Kenzi stood from the floor, dusting off the front of her pants, which made no sense considering she wasn't sitting on the front of her pants. Kenzi moved to pull herself to sit on top of the bar. Trick hated when she did that, but Bo never scolded her for it because she had done worse on this bartop over the years. As Bo began removing the hard liquor from the box Kenzi had used to carry the variety, she let out a deep breath before turning to lean against the back of the bar and look at her friend.

"She's smart and nice and funny and even prettier up close than I thought. Her hands are super soft. She smells great, and her voice…her voice…" Bo was scared. Normally, she was an emotional person, and that's what made her shut off her emotions so much and just deal with one night stands. The few people she had tried dating weren't out of desire to be in a real, mature relationship. It was what she wanted now; Bo realized that. Strange as it was for her to admit it, she wanted to live a normal life; no matter how much she loved this one. The opportunity for maturity in this place was limited, though; it's why Lauren seemed so out of place sometimes, and Bo knew that was part of the other woman's appeal.

"Did you ask her out?" Kenzi's light blue eyes were sparkling, even as she was trying to hide her genuinely happy smile. Bo knew she didn't have to say "I told you so" because Kenzi already knew.

"I asked her for dinner; anyplace but here." Bo loved this place. She grew up here, she worked here, and she lived here. Anything and everything she ever needed was here. The idea of going out with Lauren was beyond anything she considered being a reality, so Bo didn't want to be surrounded by the comforts of home on her first date. If they did end up dating, there was no doubt they'd spend a lot of time here. They already did, so it wasn't anything new for them; it would just be them doing it together. The first date set the tone, though, and Bo didn't want to be reminded of her many conquests when she was actually trying for something more.

"Wow, Bo. Big steps for you. You even offered to go someplace else for dinner? You didn't even bother with that much the past few times you dated someone. Definitely not with that Ryan douche, even though he did like to parade his fancy cars and money." Kenzi had seen Bo floundering more than anything while dating. There was no doubt that Bo loved to have fun, and sex was a major part of that. That's exactly what Ryan had been, but once he tried to convince Bo to get rid of Kenzi, he was out the door for good. The only complaints she ever got were directed at her hesitation with commitment. Would she be that way with Lauren, too? After all, old habits die hard. Had she been too far gone and scared of committing to someone that she would sabotage it before she even had a chance to enjoy it? "Of course, it being you, she said yes because who can resist the succubeast?"

"She didn't say no, but…I don't know…she almost seemed like she wasn't sure she should say yes." It was only for a second, but Lauren had hesitated. That didn't exactly instill the confidence Bo needed to psych herself into believing she could commit. She wanted it, but was she capable of it?

"Is she married? I thought Nate said she was single. One of his friends in that class has major lady wood for her, so we already Facebook stalked her. She seems normal, but you can't believe everything you read on the Internet. Remember my foray into online dating? I still need therapy." Kenzi had been more lone wolf than anything, but she was still so young. Sometimes, Bo forgot that.

"I like her, Kenz." Bo let out a breath before finally resuming her task of putting away liquor bottles.

"Hello, Captain Obvious, have we met?" Kenzi was chuckling, probably knowing this was the closest she was getting to that coveted "I told you so."

"I'm great at the sex stuff, and Lauren is ridiculously hot. She's quiet, and good with her hands, too, so I'm going to say she's intense." Bo closed her eyes and huffed as she stared at the Grey Goose bottle in her hand. It was funny that now that they met, she kept imagining sexual situations for them. It was who Bo was, after all. Before, though, Bo had mostly fantasized about the various things they could do or places they could go, but since Lauren had touched her, it was all Bo could think about. It's where her brain always went. "What if that's all she wants from me?"

"Bo, despite what you may think, you're not just a sex monster. You're more than that. You're not your mom. You actually have a heart." Kenzi hopped off the bar and actually started working again, handing the bottles to Bo so she wouldn't have to keep walking extra steps. Her nervous pacing must have concerned her friend. "You always react emotionally first and apologize later when you've had time to think it through. You've had a year to think it through, sweetcheeks. Go with your gut and stop trying to suppress the non-sexually passionate parts about yourself. You may be a succubus in the sack, but you're more than that. You're Bo, and she's going to dig that about you."

"There's something about Lauren, though, that I just…can't not. It's like a pull or something, and I don't know what it is." Bo gripped the two bottles of Kentucky bourbon Kenzi handed her, wishing she could just open one right now and relax. She was getting more nervous as time passed because she knew Lauren would be here soon and she would have to deal with everything. She couldn't run anymore. "I was content with just looking at the menu and never ordering, but now that she's on the table in front of me? I can't decide if I want to completely devour her because I've been so hungry and she looks delicious or if I should savor her because I've waited this long to enjoy her that I should truly experience the moment."

"You lurve her." Kenzi handed her the last bottle in the box, tossing the box into the discard pile. Since Bo couldn't lift right now, even if the boxes weren't heavy, she was going to get Kenzi to take care of it while she talked to Lauren if she showed. Bo decided she was tired of running and wanted to belong to a world where even a succubus could find love.

"Nobody said anything about love." Bo put away the final liquor bottle, glad this task was finished, though that meant the dinner crowd would come in soon. This was actually Bo's favorite part of the day, and not because Lauren was usually part of the pre dinner crowd. It was right before all of the action of the night happened, and Bo liked that each new day brought new possibilities. "Besides, it'll be good to have someone to talk to when you're off sucking face with Nate."

"Am I spending too much time? I told you to hit me when that happens." Kenzi was trying to grip too many boxes with her tiny hands. Bo handed her one and felt the persistent itching on her side start again. She tried to ignore it, but it was really starting to bother her. She had scratched at it once yesterday, but the soreness around her wound made her stop from the pain. She had been fighting her urges since. Maybe she would call Lauren if she didn't show tonight; find out what that was about, or if it was just her hoping something was wrong so she would have an actual excuse to call Lauren.

"I'm a lover; not a fighter." Bo giggled as she watched Kenzi walk away with the boxes. There were still a lot of tasks to get the bar ready for the night, but Bo smiled and just kept watching the door, feeling her heartrate increase and an involuntary gasp when she noticed a familiar face enter. Lauren was even more beautiful, if that were possible. What had she done to her hair? It looked amazing. When Lauren smiled at her, Bo felt her insides completely give way. "Damn. I'm screwed."


	5. Life Is What Happens to You

Lauren felt better after talking to Ciara, though she was surprised she still declined the dinner invitation. She didn't get to spend much time with the woman anymore, but something, or rather someone, else had occupied Lauren's mind. She did not want to be that person who ditched her friends for who they were dating, like Ciara seemed to be doing with Dyson, but even if she had agreed, Lauren had a feeling Ciara would have forced her to go to the Dal tonight anyways.

Tamsin had even texted and said she'd meet her at the Dal when she got off duty and not to leave until she got there. That meant Lauren had no choice but to go and stay because if she was anything, she was loyal, and she wouldn't abandon her best friend. Besides, she wanted to make sure Bo was healing properly. She may not be a practicing doctor anymore, but she did have a patient to look after. It was natural Lauren was curious and wanted to look after Bo.

In retrospect, Lauren never should have done the back alley doctoring. It was unethical and unsafe. There could have been glass still tiny embedded shards in Bo's stomach, and it wasn't like the lighting in the back room was great for seeing the little things. If something had gone wrong, she would have been held liable. If Bo didn't heal or something serious happened to her, she could easily lose her position, or at least a ton of money from a lawsuit. What she did went against all of the precautions she had been taught growing up and throughout med school and her residency. Sure, she wasn't practicing anymore, but she did still have her license to appease her parents. Why had Lauren risked her professional career for this stranger? What was it about the way Bo looked at her that made Lauren want to help her and keep her safe? Bo wasn't a fragile creature. Lauren had seen grown, macho men pass out from much smaller wounds. Ciara was right that Bo was strong, and that was definitely Lauren bait. She was definitely in trouble already.

After Ciara left her office, Lauren had spent the last twenty minutes of her office hours staring at the clock again and texting back and forth with Tamsin. When she noticed it was time for her to leave, Lauren panicked. She may have wanted to go and see Bo, but what would she say when she got there? Still, she packed up her briefcase and made sure to grab her medical bag she kept in her office. That would definitely give her something to talk about with Bo. It was a better ice breaker than anything she probably would've come up with on her own.

So, she shouldered her bags and headed to the Dal, just like any other day, even though she knew that whatever happened in the next few hours could possibly change everything. That was what Lauren was actually afraid of; she could admit that. After living alone for so long, she didn't want to make herself too accessible, especially so soon. Sure, Bo had asked her out, but that didn't mean anything. Lauren was the loyal, committed type. She didn't really think she could do casual sex or a casual relationship, even if the idea of sex with Bo had been running through her mind almost constantly since she had touched her Friday. This weekend was not as productive as she would've liked, but she did feel both more relaxed and tenser than she had in a while. Batteries; she needed more batteries. Still, casual sex was not her thing. She had tried it, and it served its purpose, but it only ever served to make Lauren feel worse afterward because she hated seeing the disappointment in the other person's face. If that's what Bo wanted from her, then Lauren didn't think she could do it; even if she wouldn't mind the sex. The woman was definitely gorgeous and oozed sex, so there was no doubt she would be good in bed. Still, Lauren didn't think she could handle seeing Bo's disappointment, and hoenstly, she didn't think she would be able to handle her own disappointment if that's all what Bo wanted.

It was starting to get colder outside, and she knew they'd see the first snow within the month. It was actually hard to believe the fall semester was almost over already. Lauren always had fun at work, so it made sense why time flew by so fast for her. At least in clichéd theory it did. Was it so wrong that she loved her job so much? Why did Tamsin and Ciara constantly try to get her to slow down?

When she walked into the door, she looked up to see Bo had already noticed her. Those eyes looking at her made Lauren bite her lip to keep from squeaking. Still, her body seemed to know what to do as she moved, eyes wide and smile slowly surfacing without warning as she got closer and closer, her brain seemingly on sabbatical as she was lured to Bo.

It was the first time she had ever sat at the bar.

She laid her bags on one of the stools and just stood there, waiting for Bo to make the first move.

"I, uh, I can't believe you're here." Bo was cutting limes with a small paring knife. Lauren just let her eyes quickly travel what she could see of Bo's body. She was wearing a tight blank tank top and dark jeans. Her hair was pulled back, exposing a lightly freckled neck. That tight tank had to be pressing uncomfortably against the stitches and wound, too. Still, Bo acted like it was nothing if it did bother her.

"I can't believe how good you look." Lauren shut her eyes and had to admonish herself a bit for her blunder. She opened them to see Bo smirking at her. "Sorry. Sometimes my words and my thoughts don't…"

"It's okay." Bo finished cutting another lime in masterfully executed wedges before laying down the knife and leaning over the bar slightly. She winced a little, probably putting pressure on her wound. "And thank you. You look good, too."

"How are you feeling? Any troubles?" Lauren cast her eyes where Bo was stabbed, noticing the way the tight shirt fit across the woman's tight abdomen. Even if Lauren had wanted to back away from this woman and say no, she couldn't now.

"None; you healed me." Bo smiled bigger, if it were possible, swinging her body slightly where she stood against the bar. The action was causing her breasts to be pushed up and exposed even more. Lauren had no doubt the woman knew exactly what she was doing. It was working, too, and only reminded Lauren that it had been three years since she had been this close to someone else's breasts, which caused her own to stiffen and tingle in response. Tamsin's didn't count, even though she liked to walk around naked whenever Lauren would let her pass out on the couch after a particularly strong drinking night at the Dal or when they had movie marathon weekends.

"Actually, I was just the catalyst to help you heal faster. Your body is healing itself now." Lauren knew what was coming, but she had no way of stopping it. "You'll be in the proliferative phase right now, so your cells are forming new tissues through angiogenesis, which is always fascinating to watch. Your endothelial cells are pushing through to develop new blood vessels. You're also producing fibroblasts, and…" Lauren looked to see Bo's eyes glossed over slightly, though she was still looking at her and smiling. "I'm boring you."

"Oh, no. Science, it's, uh, neat." Bo stood up again and picked up her knife, biting her lip much like Lauren had earlier. She had actually been listening, but Lauren wasn't sure the woman understood a word she said. That happened a lot when she was talking to people, but there was something more primal and awe-inspired in Bo's eyes than the usual reaction she got.

"I should take a look; make sure everything is healing nicely." Lauren patted the medical bag sitting on the stool, too. "I even brought the tools of the trade to make it a little more professional this time."

"Sure you just don't want to see me half naked again?" Bo arched an eyebrow, and Lauren did hear herself groan lightly, though she didn't think anyone, including Bo, heard her. "All you have to do is ask."

"I really should examine you." Lauren knew it was a mixture of both reasons, though. At least, it was now. "I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't stand the thought of you getting unprofessional help, since you refused to go to a hospital. I was here; it's no different than if someone is hurt on a plane. I may not be practicing anymore, but I do still know my trade. I'm training future medical doctors, so it's imperative I not be rusty. I have to admit you were my first in a while."

"How long has it been?"

"Three years." Lauren's eyes widened when she realized she answered the wrong question. It had been five years since she had a patient, and she felt herself flush when she realized what she actually answered instead. "I mean five."

"Well, three or five years, I'm glad you let me be your first. I feel all special now." Bo let out a deep breath and just gave her that look again. The one that said she really did care. Lauren just stood there, smiling, not sure what to say. Bo cleared her throat before finally finishing with her pile of limes. "I have a few more things to do here, and I'm all yours."

"Need any help?" Lauren didn't think it would be that hard to cut the pile of oranges that were clearly next. "I'm pretty handy with a knife. My med school professors were surprised I didn't want to be a surgeon, like my mother."

"Well, then, let me impress you with my citrus-cutting skills. It's how I get all the ladies; you'll see. You don't have to help."

"Really, I don't mind." Lauren sat down on the stool finally, motioning for Bo to hand her something to do. "The sooner you get these things finished, the sooner I can make sure you're okay."

"I like how eager you are to get your hands on me again." Bo's smile never faltered, though her bedroom eyes were definitely effective. "I'm almost finished. It won't take long. You may have surgeon precision, but I'm the fastest hands in the West. Just sit back and enjoy the show."

"Sure." Lauren wrapped her fingers together and put her forearms across the bartop, as she bit her lip even more as she watched Bo concentrate on cutting the oranges. She was right; it didn't take her long to do them, though she was clearly showing off and managed to nick herself. She pulled her hand back and sucked on her bloody finger before wrapping it in a towel. Lauren immediately moved forward to grab her hand, but Bo was too far from her on the other side of the bar. "You really need to stop getting hurt. Does this happen often when I'm not around?"

"I admit you may have distracted me a bit." Bo threw the towel back in a bin, which Lauren figured was for dirty towels, and moved to wash her hands in the sink. "I'm usually a lot smoother than this."

"I imagine." Lauren smiled, though she took in a deep breath and held it as she stared down at her own fingers. It was safer right now than making eye contact and letting Bo see what she really felt. Tamsin had always said Lauren was badass and distant, but for those who cared enough to look, they could see everything in her eyes. Right now, she was worried what they would tell Bo.

"See? A Bandaid fix. No biggie." Bo placed her now clean hand on the bar next to Lauren's folded ones. She was right; the cut wasn't major and had already stopped bleeding. Still, Lauren let go of her grip to start opening her bag so she could patch Bo up; it was instinct. She was startled when the hand she left on the bar was held. The simple touch made her entire body flush and her lower extremities start to throb. It was almost like Bo had a special touch that jump started this reaction. Lauren stopped what she was doing to look back at the woman, and she was surprised to find the warmest expression on Bo's face. She was equally surprised to find that neither of them pulled back, which made her realize she really did like Bo because she hardly ever liked people to touch her. "Come in back with me. Trick will understand if I fill the shakers later. No need to literally rub salt in the wounds and all that."

"Of course." Lauren suddenly felt thirsty. She didn't want to move, either, because that meant the little spell they were under would be broken. She pulled back a bit anyways, despite their hands still being lightly linked, not sure she was ready for the intensity. Bo obviously liked her, and that made it harder if Lauren just pulled away again like she always did. She suddenly felt guilty for coming here and getting the other woman's hopes up. Even if she never made any promises, Lauren could tell that Bo would be hurt, and she definitely knew she didn't want to hurt the woman.

"I only have half an hour before my shift officially starts." Bo licked her lips, still staring before turning her attention to the side. Lauren looked to see a young woman, another bartender, enter into the bar area carrying a seemingly heavy box and not caring that the glass inside rattled. Bo broke the spell, but Lauren pulled back completely when she noticed the other woman looking with a worried expression at their hands. "Kenz, Dr. Lewis here is going to help me with my itching in back."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" This must be Bo's roommate she was talking about the other day. She looked more amused than anything, as she dropped the box on the counter behind the bar, still not following the "careful; fragile" sign clearly written on the side.

"I cut myself; think you can cover the salt shakers while I go heal?" Bo came to place her hands on the other woman's shoulders and kissed her cheek before nodding for Lauren to follow her before the young woman had a chance to answer.

Lauren grabbed her bags and followed Bo to the back room they had used Friday. It was just as low lit and decorative as it was then, though Lauren had a chance to actually pay more attention this time to the scattered antiques and full bookshelves. It wasn't exactly what she expected to find behind closed doors of a restaurant/bar. Lauren had been paying attention to some books on a desk and wasn't ready for Bo to be there when she turned back around. They found themselves inches apart, and Lauren could smell the citrus Bo had just been cutting, mixed with a heady combination of one of the greatest smelling perfumes ever. Lauren knew how different colognes and perfumes worked on different people because of their varying hormones and pheromone levels. Sometimes, what smelled good in the bottle would not smell so good on the person and vice versa. It seemed Bo had found her perfect amalgamation.

"So, about that Bandaid." Bo walked away first. Lauren was too frozen in place, overwhelmed by the attack on her senses, to move until she saw the woman occupy the same couch as last time. She even patted the spot beside her, which made Lauren roll her eyes in amusement before she moved to fulfill her request. She dropped her bags on the couch beside her and moved to wrap her stethoscope around her neck. It had been a long time since this was part of her uniform, but it still felt perfectly in place.

"Lift your shirt so I can take a look." She was now in doctor mode, but she could still appreciate the beauty that was revealed slowly in front of her. Lauren moved her fingers to lightly trace around Bo's abdomen. "My god, you're beautiful." She let out another deep breath and rolled her eyes, taking a second to gain some composure. "I meant that strictly professional, of course."

"It's alright. I seem to have that effect on people." Bo looked at her through long, dark lashes, complete with that come hither smile now out in full force. She ran her own fingertips lightly around Lauren's necklace, the one her parents had given her when she was hired on at the college. It was their family crest, apparently; they wanted to send a reminder of who she was and where she actually belonged. Bo lifted the necklace from her chest and played with it; Lauren tried to swallow to hide her blush, but she still had her hands on Bo's abdomen without needing to, so she definitely couldn't say anything about invading personal space. "I, uh, I like your necklace."

"Thank you." Lauren just smiled through her deep breathing as she removed her hand from Bo's body and went to tuck the necklace back under her dress shirt. She went about taking Bo's vitals, just to make sure there was no infection or other symptoms present that could get her in trouble. She could admit that she was being overly cautious. What she found was that Bo was a perfect specimen of health. When she had listened to her heart, she smiled to find Bo's heartbeat was fast, which coupled with the way Bo was looking at her and the flush of her skin, Lauren knew why. "Everything looks like it's healing nicely. You said you're itching? That's just your body healing; it's natural. Just don't scratch it, and you'll be okay."

"What about that Bandaid?" Bo arched an eyebrow when Lauren started putting her stethoscope away. Lauren felt like the worst doctor ever; she should have treated the open wound before bothering with checking anything else. Had she really been that eager to get her hands on Bo's stomach that she had temporarily gone dumb? No, this was no good at all. She really needed to let this one go; if she had no time to date casually, then there was no way she'd be able to invest the emotions and time necessary to fully explore what was happening between them already. So, she backed off; literally. She scooted back from Bo and steeled her reserve before grabbing some antiobiotic cream, handing it to Bo to put on while she opened the bandage for her. It kept her from needing to touch the other woman. Bo's body seemed to be her Kryptonite. As Bo was wrapping the bandage around her finger, she smiled up at Lauren again with those deep brown eyes. "Thanks, Doc. I really owe you."

"About that…"

"I'm free tomorrow night." Bo visibly swallowed, and Lauren relaxed her stiffness again when she saw how vulnerable the other woman was actually being right now. "For that dinner date. I'm free tomorrow night, if you're not busy."

"I'm not…busy." It wasn't what Lauren had intended to say, but she had said it. The usual words were there; she had said them hundreds of times before, so why was she having such a hard time saying them now?

"Great! I know you eat dinner early usually and that you're coming from work, since I see you walking from the campus. Do you want to meet here?" Bo leaned her shoulder back against the couch, pulling one leg up on its side and holding it there in front of her. "I just live upstairs, but whatever is the easiest for you. Did you want to go home and have me meet you somewhere? I promised creativity, and I shall deliver."

"I can meet you here." Lauren actually smiled at how adorable Bo was in this moment. It was hard to say no to someone who looked at you and was that enthused about spending time with you. Somehow, Lauren Lewis had managed to let someone in enough to agree to a date. It was terrifying, which was probably why she chose to skip dinner at the Dal tonight and had just gone home after she said her goodbyes to Bo.

* * *

Bo was bummed that Lauren took off so fast and didn't even stay for dinner, but at the same time, it was a relief. It was less time for Lauren to change her mind. It was less time for Bo to say or do something stupid to make her change her mind.

When they had come out from the back, Bo wasn't surprised to see Kenzi watching them closely during their goodbyes. Bo may have hated to see Lauren leave so soon, but she didn't mind watching her leave one bit as she walked into the end of the bar because she was paying more attention to Lauren's ass than where she was actually walking.

"Smooth landing, perv eyes." Kenzi was the only person who would ever call her on it, too. Well, the only person who could call her on it without getting their heads smashed into the bartop. Bo looked over to see her best friend was trying to hold in her laughter. "Did the doc 'heal' you?"

"It's not like that; don't be silly." Bo walked over to stand beside her friend to help stack the glasses for quicker movement when it got busy. It was the last thing on their to do list before the dinner and bar crowd started to really filter in. It was strange not seeing Lauren's face in the crowd when she was doing this very chore. "And yes, it was hard having Lauren there and not taking advantage, but I've not dated for substance in awhile, so I admit I'm leaving my comfort zone and have no idea what to do here. I've been the succubus, as you strangely like to call me, for so long now that I'm afraid I'll forget how to do this actual romantic dating thing, or if I even know how to begin with."

"You'll be fine, Bo. Being romantic is in your blood. You know your grandpappy is a bonafide ladies man." Kenzi lifted the last tray of clean glasses on the bar for them to put away. Bo automatically started doing what came natural to her since she had done it so many times over the years. The bartenders that worked here before she became legal to serve had even let her help with their chores when she was younger. Bo was always looking for any excuse to avoid going in the back to do her homework, even though Trick would eventually come find her and drag her in the backroom. It was the reason he had set up the study room in the back, where it used to be a private dining room for special guests. Trick was protective and liked her being closer to him when he was working, even though the apartment was just upstairs. "I take it you talked about this potential date night?"

"Tomorrow." Bo took in a deep breath, just now realizing she had no time to really prepare anything. In less than 24 hours, she was supposed to come up with something creative. She wasn't sure she actually could, and she had never wanted to get something right so much in her life.


	6. Just a Kiss

Lauren had not been able to sleep last night, trying to psych herself out that she was actually going on a date. She had been so panicked after helping Bo and agreeing to this date that she had completely forgotten about Tamsin meeting her at the Dal, so she had heard about that when her best friend showed up on her doorstep already reeking of alcohol. It was one of those nights where she had let Tamsin crash on her couch, and luckily, the woman kept her clothes on. Lauren didn't think she could have dealt with a naked, hungover Tamsin on the same day she was supposed to go on a date.

An actual date.

She had no clue what to do or what to expect. Would Bo expect her to have sex on the first date? Lauren only ever did first date sex twice in med school, so she didn't know if she even could go through with it tonight. Tamsin didn't count because they had known each other for years and just happened to start sleeping together. Looking back, Lauren didn't really think they actually dated like a normal couple would. Sure, they hung out and went out, but it wasn't any different than what they did now. They just happened to have sex...a lot, actually. Had Lauren really been that much of a teenaged horndog at 25? Still, now that she was 30, could she be the type of person who had sex on a first date? She really didn't think so.

Then again, Bo was extremely sexy and it had been a while for Lauren. Tamsin's constant "go get laid" mantra was starting to wear on her. It was better safe than sorry, though, so Lauren had crawled out of bed earlier than usual just to do some much overdue maintenance in case something did happen in that direction. She normally kept her appearance extremely neat and clean, but there were a few places under her clothes that she let slide since she was the only one who ever saw them. Again, Tamsin didn't count, though Lauren couldn't even count on two hands how many times she'd told Tamsin to knock first when she was in the bathroom. The worst was the day Tamsin caught Lauren vacuuming her bedroom in just her underwear. She would never get to live that down. Yes, it was definitely better safe than sorry, and it wasn't like Lauren would be opposed to that happening, even if her brain told her it would be a bad idea.

It wasn't surprising when Ciara made the comment at lunch that Lauren looked different. She actually felt different and couldn't really explain it other than her nervousness at the uncertainties the date promised. It had been a long time since Lauren had really and truly taken time to savor fixing her hair into perfectly purposed curls. She wasn't sure how to dress, either, so she went with her usual jeans and dress shirt with blazer. It wasn't like she lived far from the Dal, so she could run home and change if she became too soiled at work today. When supervising some experiments last semester, she remembered a particular pair of graduate assistants not paying attention to the extra caution she warned, which caused the lab to need to evacuate and Lauren to need to go home to shower before her afternoon lecture. That was part of the appeal of living so close to campus, and she did love her condo loft.

She even graded her papers and prepared the next day's lecture notes during her office hours. She never did this because she had a thousand things on her to do list during the day and wanted to keep her hours actually open for when students showed. Since there was only a month left in the fall semester, she knew from experience that more and more students would start to flood her office begging for another chance or panicking about the final exam. Besides, once she started grading papers, she would get into a zone and not be able to just stop without finishing her task first. It's why she always graded when she was at the Dal. It gave her more time in her home lab to do some extra research, and she became less frustrated when people at the Dal interrupted her because she wasn't required to take time for them. She could easily reject them and get back to her zone. That was, she could...until Bo.

That's also why, when her afternoon faculty meeting ran too long this afternoon, Lauren had panicked that she would be late. She was meticulous about time, and she was going to make a horrible first impression. Okay, so it wasn't the official first impression, but it was still bad form to show up for your first date late. Then again, maybe it was good that Bo see this side of her now; no use pretending that Lauren wouldn't always choose work and science, her first loves, over romance. It was just who she was.

Still, she hated being late.

It made it worse when she walked in the Dal, faster than usual, which didn't give her a chance to really catch her breath or dwell too much on what was about to happen, and Bo was sitting on the customer side of the bar, waiting and twirling a cocktail umbrella between her thumb and forefinger, her other hand propping up her head from the bar. Lauren was forty minutes late, so she no doubt thought she was being stood up. Bo really had no idea how likely that possibility was when it came to Lauren.

She walked to stand next to Bo, who finally noticed her and perked up immediately. She was caught off guard and almost fell off of her stool.

"Oh, wow. You're here! I mean, not that you wouldn't be here, but…wow. You look…" Bo's eyes raked down her entire body, which made Lauren grip the leather satchel strap that was across her chest even tighter. She was normally confident and aware that she was generally attractive, but to see Bo look at her with such want was almost too much and made Lauren feel subconscious about not going to change and actually making more of an effort, since it was obvious Bo had. She looked and smelled amazing.

"Sorry I'm late. Our meeting ran over; something about policy changes regarding Facebook and monitoring our computers. Apparently, some of the faculty spend more time on social networking sites and message boards not related to our job than doing actual work at their desks." Lauren had never even considered it would be a problem; she didn't even ever check her Facebook page, though she was aware the one she made during her residency was still on there. She was guilty of trolling message boards, though at least she could say they were science related. "I actually didn't pay that much attention, to be honest, since it wasn't something concerning me."

"Well, I'm glad you're here." Bo stood from her stool, grabbing the black leather jacket from the bar and wrapping it around her form-fitting sleeveless top. Lauren was beginning to think the woman didn't own anything but cleavage heavy, sleeveless tops. Would she wear them in the winter, too? "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh." She breathed out a little longer than usual, trying to calm herself and her thoughts. Looking up, Bo just smirked at her, obviously catching her gaze and probably deciphering her no doubt obvious ogling. She gripped her satchel strap tighter than necessary. Lauren realized she should have planned ahead a little better. She should have gone back to her apartment to drop off her bag, but it was too late for that now. She was hooked now, and there was no turning back. "Yes."

"I told you I was creative, and I don't think you'll be disappointed." Bo was seemingly comfortable placing her hand on Lauren's back and guiding her to the back of the Dal and out into the alleyway. She led them to a beat-up yellow Camaro and actually opened the door for Lauren. "I promise you one of the best worst nights of your life."

"Best worst night?" Lauren knew Bo didn't hear her, since she had shut the passenger side door with Lauren tucked inside and was currently jogging around the front before jumping into her seat and slamming the door behind her. The harsh squeaking protest from the door worried Lauren about making it through the date alive. If Bo was that careless with a door, how great of a driver could she really be? It's why Lauren always drove everywhere whenever she went out with friends, especially Tamsin. Tamsin was the worst driver, which was not good considering she was a beat cop who patrolled in a car day in and out.

"So, I thought we could start with dinner." Bo turned on the ignition before even buckling her seatbelt. On instinct, it was the first thing Lauren did when she was in the car. They were already on the move, and Lauren didn't feel like it was appropriate to scold her for being so reckless with her safety. They didn't know each other that well. It reminded her that she had trained Tamsin to do it automatically now. "We'll see where the night takes us from there. I know you're a busy woman and promise to get you back before curfew."

"I told you: I make no promises." Lauren normally would observe the things they passed on the road, but she actually found herself watching Bo instead, who was smirking and casting random glances at her, especially when they were at a stop light. Lauren didn't even realize they hadn't been in the car long or that they were in a part of town she had never been. Bo had piled out of the car and ran around the front again to open her door before Lauren even had a chance to unbuckle her seatbelt. The old Camaro was proving to be her undoing already. Bo held out her hand to help her from the car, and Lauren rolled her eyes despite being extremely flattered at the seemingly chivalrous attention. "Bo, you're trying too hard. Just…be yourself."

"I admit I may have gotten some advice from Trick. He's a little old-fashioned when it comes to romance, but whatever he does works for him. Let's be honest, too, a little chivalry is alright, as long as it's not going overboard." Bo shut the door, and as a last minute thought, Lauren grabbed her bag before the door was shut. She didn't trust this neighborhood, as it was not well lit and was extremely unfamiliar. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"You didn't offend me, Bo. It's sweet." Lauren walked closer to Bo, feeling the warmth from the other woman radiate to her body, even through their jackets. "I'm just saying you don't have to try so hard. You've already gotten me this far, which is more than most people can say, and it's not like I'd know where to go if I even wanted to run at this point."

"You're nervous." Bo stopped their walking, which made Lauren even _more_ nervous. She turned to where she was facing her and grabbed Lauren's hand and held it in front of them. Lauren felt an instant spark, something within her ignite, as she looked down to really notice Bo's cleavage before looking up to see sparkling, deep brown eyes staring at her with the most intense expression. Lauren took in a deep breath and actually felt herself relax. It was simple, but Bo's touch had done wonders to calm her down and possibly even make her really want to find out what happened next. Maybe that extra maintenance she did was smarter than she thought. "We're here. Relax."

"We're here?" Lauren wasn't even aware they had walked to the front of an establishment whose glowing signs in the window promised a seedy bar-going experience. She tried to find a name, but the signs were worn and it was so dark that nothing was clear enough to read. "Where is here exactly?"

"I told you. I promise you one of the best worst nights of your life." Bo kept her hand in Lauren's and gently guided her into the place, which was clearly a seedier and more rundown version of the Dal. It was decorated like an old pub, though its patrons seemed to be very interested in leather and very much interested in themselves. Why would Bo bring her here if she was trying to impress her on a first date? "In case things don't go well tonight, I wanted to show you the alternative if you decided to stop coming to the Dal just because it would be awkward. I can tell you love the Dal, and I don't want you to think that you have to stop coming there for any reason."

"That's…creative." Lauren smiled as Bo ushered them to a half moon booth in the back. The lighting in here was not exactly ideal, but it was clear enough that Lauren could see everything. "Why do I have a feeling part of this 'best worst night' includes getting food poisoning?"

"It's actually not bad. It's just not as good as the Dal." Bo scooted into the booth, and Lauren wasn't surprised when they met somewhat in the middle. There was still enough for another body between them, and the booth was designed well enough that they could still look at each other without straining their necks. "Be glad that I didn't go with my first idea, which our chef, Vex, recommended based on what he knew from things he made for you in the past. I looked up reviews; thank goodness for the Internet this time, or we could've had the worst worst night ever instead."

"So, this was your second idea?" Lauren smiled as she started to fiddle with the salt shaker. It was a nervous habit, she knew, but she needed to keep her hands busy. She had been all too aware when Bo's hand held hers while walking into this place and how much she missed it now.

"Fifth, actually. Kenzi suggested hot air balloon ride with champagne and strawberries, Trick suggested some fancy restaurant complete with candlelight and fancy tuxes, and I even considered one of those cooking classes after reading an online blog about romantic date ideas. I finally decided to go with my gut and do my own version of romance." Bo bit her bottom lip and was doing that sexy smirk and bedroom eyes thing again. It was amplified by the dark red lighting in this place, and Lauren had to swallow to keep her arousal from showing. It was obvious Bo could tell anyways. It's why Lauren wasn't surprised when Bo was the first to acknowledge their waitress had finally arrived. They ordered drinks, bottled beers, which felt safer. For a seedy bar, it was still somewhat busy, and there was clearly a lot of flirting and sexual come hitherance in this place. Everybody appeared out for themselves and free and unapologetic about who they were. It was a little refreshing to see, honestly, but it wasn't much different than the people she grew up knowing. They were just as out for themselves, though they weren't as open about it. That made them a little more dangerous, actually, as far as Lauren was concerned. It was also why she both loved and hated going to the quarterly events her parents held; it was great for people watching but exhausting to follow the gossip.

"Where is this place again? I've never been to this part of town. Are you sure it's safe?"

"Don't worry, doc. I'll protect you from the big bad monsters." Bo was doing some hardcore flirting and may have been joking, but for some reason, Lauren believed that Bo _would_ protect her if it came to that. That safe feeling wasn't something she expected, especially in this place. "Trick always called it Dark territory. There are three major pubs in the city. There's ours, which is in neutral ground. There's this place, which is Dark territory, and there is one in the upscale part of town. It's fancier and way too bright and sterile. Trick always called it Light territory. He didn't like me venturing too far, so he told me this story when I was a kid. I admit I fluctuated back and forth between the territories if the mood hit after I was old enough to start going out on my own. I just didn't like the idea of having to choose."

"So, you brought me here to the Dark because you figured I'd be swayed more by the Light?" Lauren actually smiled. Honestly, she knew what pub Bo was talking about that was upscale. She had been there more than a few times, since it had been a place like those she had grown up in and wasn't far from her old place across town. Tamsin hated going there, though, saying she wasn't allowed without getting death glares because she didn't belong, so they had eventually found some other places to hang until Lauren moved to her condo now.

"I just wanted to let you see that the Dal is the best choice." Bo leaned forward slightly and completely ignored the bottles being laid in front of them. Lauren immediately had moved to grab hers, giving the poor salt shaker a rest since the waitress was eyeing her for spilling some of it on the table. They ordered quickly. Lauren was too afraid to ask for anything other than a salad, thinking it would be the hardest thing to screw up. Even Tamsin could make a salad. She looked back at Bo, who had been a little braver in her choice. "I wasn't kidding. The food's not bad here, and you won't get food poisoning. I just wanted to make it clear that you have an open invitation to a much better place."

"It's pretty clear your message." Even clueless-in-love Lauren could pick up Bo's subtle message that the alternative to not dating Bo was still good, if that's what she wanted, but that being with Bo could be so much better. Lauren had to smile at the confidence and vulnerability that came from that all at once.

"So, this is probably in the _Dating for Dummies_ handbook under what not to do, but I have to admit I'm nervous, too." Bo folded her arms across the top of the table, leaning forward and pushing her assets more at Lauren. Apparently, this woman knew how to turn her into a giant perv without even really trying. "You just seemed so anxious, and I wanted to let you know you're not alone."

"You don't seem nervous." Lauren had watched and saw some subtle signs of awkward and goofy, but confidence seemed to be the overpowering thing she read from Bo so far.

"I'm mildly terrified." Bo's mouth tightened and she took a long, slow breath. Lauren just sent her best sympathetic expression because she knew exactly what Bo was feeling. This was terrifying. "I've not officially dated someone in awhile."

"I highly doubt that. In just the few weeks I've noticed you, you've had handfuls of suitors." Lauren smiled at the woman. It was true that Bo seemed to be a babe magnet, from both sexes at that. It was impressive how Bo would smile at them, even look like she considered a few of them, but eventually turned them down. "Many people want to date you."

"Sure, people hit on me all of the time, but I've recently come to accept that I'm more interested in…something more than what they offer." Bo started to chuckle lightly, but Lauren didn't understand why. "I'm wanting more than bartender booty calls. That's not all that I am. It doesn't define me. I'm more than my job."

"Why haven't you tried for more?" Lauren felt herself relax and chalked it up to the booze in her system already. The beer had somehow halfway disappeared without her noticing it, though she wasn't surprised she had already managed to peel the label completely off of the bottle.

"I could never leave Trick. He's my grandfather, and he raised me to be loyal and good. I could never do that to him." Bo's response hadn't been what Lauren meant, so her mind took the comment out of context until she fully comprehended what Bo said. At first, Lauren thought that Bo was telling her Trick had made a move on her when she mentioned not being able to leave the other man. He was well into his mid-60s and didn't seem like he would be able to keep up with a late-20s young woman. Lauren didn't even know he was her actual grandfather; she just assumed he played that role for her. The revelation actually made Bo's constant presence at the Dal make a lot more sense. Lauren had been thinking immediately about sex, which was uncommon for her, but it seemed Bo was extremely serious about this getting to know each other thing.

"I meant surely not all of them have been drunken bartender booty calls." Lauren smiled at their little miscommunication and actually chuckled at herself. It was so relaxing being with Bo, and this made her actually relax and release the grip she had on the bottle. "But that's good to know."

"Honestly? I've not really wanted to try for more in a really long time. I've never had a reason to until now." Bo visibly sighed, almost like a teenage girl swooning after the hunky quarterback; it was not something Lauren was used to, that was for sure. The way Bo looked at her really was terrifyingly heartwarming.

"So, full disclosure?" Lauren cleared her throat, surprising herself by opening up at all. It seemed fair, though, since Bo had done the same thing. "I've not really dated in a long time, either."

"You turn down people all the time, though, and they're not hideous. They clearly see what I see." Bo closed her eyes, smiled tightly, and breathed out her nose, before opening her expression back up. "I'm not really a stalker. I've just seen you, and it's my job to be observant of the guests in the bar."

"I'm never in the bar area, though." Lauren arched an eyebrow and smirked in playful amusement, not really feeling creeped out about Bo admitting to watching her. After all, she had been doing it herself lately, and making eye contact and sharing looks were a natural progression when two people were attracted to each other. It was saying what needed to be said when the words weren't written into the script yet. "Eye sex" is what Tamsin had called it.

"So, I could ask you the same thing." Bo rubbed her hands like she was cleaning them off, moving them from the table to make room for their food being placed in front of them. Since Lauren was in the middle of taking a drink, Bo told the waitress to bring them both another round. Lauren really didn't want one, but she wasn't going to argue. She needed to keep her inhibitions and not lose control. Alcohol always affected her and made her say and do things she normally wouldn't. Besides, she was at the perfect stage of relaxed right now. She actually found she wanted to enjoy the date. "Why haven't you tried for more?"

"I've never had a reason to until now." Lauren echoed Bo's previous statement, smiling as she started to pour the dressing on her salad. It didn't look that bad, but it was the safest thing on the menu. Again, how could you screw this up? "Plus, you make it extremely hard to say no to you."

Bo surprised her. Instead of responding, she made quick movements to scoot the distance between them in the booth and pull Lauren in for a kiss. The woman's lips pressed tightly and purposefully against hers made Lauren's eyes widen before she relaxed and enjoyed the sensation. It had been a long time since someone else's lips had been pressed against hers, and she didn't remember it being this warm and soft. It was over before she even had a chance to fully compute what had happened. Bo's beer-stained breath was hot and still mingling with hers since she hadn't moved her face too far after the kiss; perhaps she wanted to see if Lauren would kiss her again. She was too shocked and reeling from the sensation of Bo's lips on hers, her own still tingling from the contact, that she let out a deep, pained breath. Bo moved back to sit in her previous spot, staring at her sandwich as she dressed it and avoided looking at her.

"Sorry if that was too forward or presumptuous. I just wanted to be clear about my intentions." Bo's eyes made contact again, and there was a newer, exposed resolve where that cool confidence once was. Lauren was still trying to compute, since apparently the other woman had kissed her stupid. "I've wanted to do that for a long time, and I knew I wouldn't be able to think of anything else the rest of the night if I didn't just rip off the Band-Aid."

"Oh, it was…thank you?" Lauren shook her head and cleared her throat again, deciding to bury her blush and seeping emotional response by focusing on her suddenly dry throat. Unfortunately, the only thing liquid on the table was the new beer.

The rest of the dinner was met with silence and awkward conversation. It didn't surprise Lauren when she mentioned she had some more work to do at home, and it was even less surprising when Bo agreed to leave early and drove them back to the Dal, thus ending the evening.

Still, as Lauren was clutching her satchel and touching her lips gently as she walked back to her condo, she couldn't help but realize Bo was right. It was the best worst date ever.


	7. Hello, Is It Me You're Looking For

Bo rolled back over in the bed again, willing her thoughts on Lauren to just go away so she could stop overanalyzing the play by play. Despite the awkwardness at the end, it was actually a great first date. Actually, it was the best first date Bo had ever had. In high school, Kyle's idea of a first date had been to take her to the concession stand during half time at a high school hockey game. He hadn't even talked to her too much, since he was too busy inhaling two hot dogs and some nachos so he could cheer when the game started again. She had loved him, but it was that high school puppy love.

Her attempts at first dates after that had led to sex, where Bo would leave the guy (and eventually girl) dead to the world in his bed while she snuck out, feeling guilty about it even as she did it. She had done it so often that it became natural instinct to her, like she couldn't help herself. The few she _tried_ to date never had any of that substance about them until Dyson. He was the older man who was strong and protective, and that called to her at the time. Even though she realized how silly and stupid she had been then, Bo recognized now that Dyson was the opposite of what she wanted or even needed in her life. They imploded quickly. The fact that they had just started fucking and never really even went on a date should have been her first clue that, even though she was looking for mature, just because someone was older and had more experience didn't make them mature. He was no better than Kyle was all of those years ago.

Dyson was a good man, but he wasn't the right one for her. He seemed happy with Ciara, and that worked for Bo since he was still a good friend. Besides, Bo had managed to find someone new that did offer what she wanted and needed. Lauren just happened to be more closed off than she expected.

So, she kept staring out the window, staring out her boarded up window like her heart was already broken. It had only been four days without hearing from the other woman; granted, Bo hadn't thought to give Lauren her phone number. She assumed the woman would come to the Dal again; she was serious about not wanting to lose Lauren as a customer if they didn't work out. She could go back to living in her fantasy bubble. Never seeing Lauren again was more bothersome than never getting to kiss her again. And she definitely wanted to kiss her again.

The sunny fall weather outside was getting close to a peeking winter, and Bo kind of wished it would start snowing or raining. It would fit her current mood better. Sensing her best friend walk into the room with nothing but happy energy did not help, either.

"Yo, succuface!" Kenzi slapped her butt, and Bo just pouted further, though she turned her glare to her best friend. "Woah, that is not a happy look. We need to turn your frown upside down."

"I'm fine, Kenz. I'm just getting some rest before the busy night." Bo resumed her current position and slapped at Kenzi's hand when the young woman tried to stick a popsicle in her ear. "What are you doing up this early? I didn't think you knew what before noon looked like."

"I tricked Nate into coming over. He thinks he's going to play _Robot Hookers_ with me before my shift, but I'm forcing him to study for his finals so he can at least not completely flunk out of college. I even promised he could get green peppers on his half of the pizza this time." Kenzi moved until she was snuggling with Bo over the covers, though she was still audibly sucking on that popsicle. "So, I'm assuming this bummed out fest means that Lauren's never gotten back to you."

"Not yet, no." Bo took a deep breath and relaxed in her best friend's arms. "I like her, Kenzi, but I think I scared her away."

"Did you flash the girls out in public? I forgot to remind you not to use that move." Kenzi sat up in the bed again, and Bo turned onto her back so she could face her friend. She really needed that voice of reason right now. She needed someone else to know the play by play so she could figure out what else she did wrong. It was apparently because she kissed her, but was it the kiss itself? Or was it something else? "From what I've seen and heard, Lauren's quite stiff and detached. I mean, how can you be so cold and frigid? She's like a friggin' speculum."

"Wherever you're getting your sources, they're not credible." Bo licked her lips without warning and felt her eyes flash at the memories of their few encounters. "Keep in mind that Nate's probably her problem student; you've said as much yourself."

"Yeah, but it's adorable when I say it." Kenzi held her hand to her chest in mock disgust.

"Sure, she's a little stiff, but that's part of being a science professor moonlighting as a doctor. It can't be easy teaching something complicated like that, even though you can tell she absolutely loves it." Bo remembered the geeked out explanation Lauren gave her about her healing process. On cue, her wound started to itch again, which reminded her the stitches were still there. Should she ask Kenzi to take them out for her? Was there some proper procedure about this? Trick had stitched her before, but they were never over anything this bad so she had always just pulled them out herself. Bo perked a little when she realized she did have a good, medical reason to call Lauren instead of playing the waiting game. "She's warm and kind and loyal."

"You're thinking with your crotch again. Remember this is real Lauren and not fantasy Lauren." Kenzi chuckled before trying to insert her popsicle into Bo's mouth. "You don't just look at her and her clothes fall off by themselves because you will them to be gone."

"Why does everything always have to be about sex?" Bo tried to prevent her smirk, but she wasn't exactly succeeding.

"Uh, hello? Wondersnatch, have we met?" Kenzi waved her hand in front of Bo's face.

"I just mean that not everything has to lead to sex. I'm allowed to want more than just sex." Though, sex had been on her mind. How could it not be? Lauren radiated untapped sexual energy, and it had been a little while since she had fed her own appetite. It was only natural Bo would be super hungry and want a little bit of the doctor on her menu. She had never gone home by herself before after a date. It was extremely strange; she had been trying to feed her hunger by herself, but that usually led to more fantasies and could-have-dones, which only made her hungrier.

"Darn, there goes that quickie I came in here for." Kenzi chuckled before sitting up and poking Bo in the face with the popsicle again. It was cold and sticky and gross against her skin. "Look, if Lauren's too stupid to see how awesome you are, then her loss. I say good riddance."

"Everything was going great, though. It was actually a good first date, considering. I just…I think I messed it up by kissing her." Bo finally sat up in the bed, feeling the stitches rubbing lightly against her tanktop again. She was definitely going to call Lauren; it wouldn't sound desperate or needy if she called because she had a legitimate excuse.

"I could tell you didn't get laid, but you did get a kiss? That's more than I expected. I owe Nate twenty bucks, dammit." Kenzi pulled her legs underneath of her and finished the rest of her treat before tossing it into the trashcan Bo kept by her bed for those drunken nights when walking twenty feet to the bathroom was just too much. "He said Dr. Lewis was acting distracted in lecture on Wednesday morning. I told him about your date, and he said she was too stiff and grouchy to have gotten laid, but something had definitely happened because she was acting out of sorts."

"I doubt Lauren broke her professionalism because I kissed her." Still, the thought that Bo could break that cold exterior and make Lauren flustered did give her a bit of a renewed confidence. It wasn't likely, but she could still fantasize.

"Did Lauren complain or slap you when you kissed her?" Kenzi started chuckling before moving to sit back against the headboard next to Bo. It had been a while since they had done this sisterly bonding thing because Kenzi had been so wrapped up in Nate. "Remember the one who slapped you when you kissed her before going back for seconds? Funny shit."

"No, she didn't complain…or slap me. It was…she sort of thanked me in that awkward, geeky way. It was actually kind of adorable, but…after that, we still talked and were friendly, but she really held back. Before I kissed her, she was actually relaxing and I could tell she was having fun, but then I had to let my own needs come first." Bo let out a deep sigh, staring at her phone sitting there idle on her nightstand. It wasn't just her that felt that connection, though. Lauren was right there with her. "There was just something in that moment that told me I really needed to kiss her."

"It's only been a few days, and the students are all prepping for finals. I'm sure she's just super busy. You know how the bars start to get empty of college students for a bit before we get super slammed for semester end celebrations." Kenzi was the greatest voice of reason ever, even if it was obvious she still didn't believe this was the real reason Lauren hadn't called.

"So, you think I'm overreacting?"

"Look, BoBo, she's interested in you. Trick and I both have noticed that much." Kenzi turned to wrap her body around Bo's, putting her head on Bo's shoulder. "Maybe you kissed her a little too good, and she just needs time to recover. You can be intense."

"What if she doesn't want to be with me? She said she hasn't dated in a long time; what if she wants to stay single?" The fact that Lauren was still a mystery to her was frustrating and exhilarating. "Why can't feelings just be black and white? Why can't things just work out like you want them to?"

"She's not Dyson, Bo."

"She's nothing like Dyson, and that's a good thing." Bo had been over the man boy for quite some time now. He had taken his love away from her, and she was forced to move on and became better for it.

"Then, stop worrying yourself and get your ass out of bed." Kenzi moved from her snuggled position, pulling the covers from Bo as she got up from the bed and stood next to it. "If it'll help you get your mind off of her, then pick someone up tonight. It's not like you're committed to her. The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

"Thanks, Kenz, but I don't think that's necessary." Bo chuckled, knowing how easy it would be for her to do that. Stupid complicated feelings and uncertainties would be the only thing on her menu tonight. She looked over at her phone again, making up her mind that it was okay to call Lauren. She had made the first move, and she would let Lauren take the ball from there. "Not this time."

"Hey, fish gotta swim. That's all I'm saying." There was a knock at the door, which meant Nate was here finally. That meant Kenzi was going to be occupied until their shift started. Bo looked at her phone one last time and dialed before she had a chance to overanalyze again and change her mind.

* * *

Lauren had been in the middle of making Saturday brunch for her and Tamsin after one of their infamous all nighters. She wasn't sure why Tamsin called them infamous, since they hadn't happened as often anymore, nor did many people know about them. Still, her best friend had come over last night, and they had drunk a lot of liquor at home and watched bad D horror films before crashing. It was definitely a great reprieve from the craziness at work, and it definitely gave her a chance to stop overanalyzing her date the other night. That didn't stop her from thinking about Bo, but it did give her an opportunity for a break from work and life. Tamsin was always great about getting her to relax.

She had panicked. Bo kissing her had felt so right in that moment, and she had panicked because of how right it felt. Familiar arguments played over again and again in her head.

"[Insert name here] will just take you away from your work and distract you."

"[Insert name here] will just become boring over time, and it'll be too late to leave by the time that happens because you'll be too invested."

"[Insert name here] will just end up leaving you once they see how you always choose work first."

"[Insert name here] will just end up hurting you, so it's better not to risk it."

Lauren stared at the egg white omelets frying underneath the glass lid in her pan, knowing Tamsin would throw a fit about the healthy stuff when she finally reappeared from Lauren's bathroom upstairs. Tamsin always had the best sense of timing, especially when it came to food, as she strutted into the kitchen area, hair still dripping, wearing nothing but Lauren's white terry cloth robe, and sat down at the island counter just as Lauren was plating their omelets and roasted potatoes.

They hadn't even had time to enjoy two bites before her phone rang next to them. Lauren looked to see an unfamiliar number, though she recognized it as local. Her students didn't have her private number, so she knew it wasn't them. She had learned her lesson about giving her number to students that first semester she taught; four in the morning drunk dials did not make for an ideal teaching environment in class later in the day. That next semester, Lauren had set very clear boundaries and refused to give her number to anyone without reason.

That's what made her eventually answer after the third ring. Normally, she would let it go to voicemail, but it was a local number. It very well could have been someone from work or from her parents' foundation calling, considering there was a large banquet coming up soon that she knew there would be no way to avoid attending. There were at least four a year, so she didn't know why she acted surprised every time they called to confirm her attendance; no doubt, her parents had put the planning committee up to that task. It was their way of checking on her, even though it would be easier to pick up the phone and ask her themselves.

"Dr. Lewis." Lauren narrowed her eyes, still trying to think of who it might be. Tamsin just rolled her eyes and tried to act like she wasn't curious by hiding her head into her meal. Lauren could try to teach her friend table manners all she wanted, but the other woman just did what she pleased without apologizing for it. That was part of Tamsin's appeal to her, she could admit. It was why they fit so well together; they balanced each other out.

"Oh, uh, Lauren, hi." It was a voice she wasn't prepared to hear, especially not this early in the day and especially not while nursing a semi-hangover.

"Bo, is everything okay?" Lauren knew it was stupid to say even as she said it. Tamsin just looked at her like she was ridiculous and lame, so Lauren placed her free hand against her neck, willing her obvious blush to go away. She knew it was too late, though; her friend had noticed and was no doubt going to tease her about it later.

"Everything's fine; just…I haven't seen you come in to the Dal. I get that you're busy; I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Bo cleared her throat, and it sounded like she had just crawled out of bed. A bartender's hours were probably much different than her own, which were crack of dawn to the wee small hours of the morning. Bo had probably been up all night after work and went to bed right when Lauren normally got up. "I hope I didn't scare you off the other day. That was the opposite of what I intended."

"Of course not, Bo. I just…I got busy and stayed extra hours in the lab and office." While it wasn't a lie, it was still a horrible excuse. Lauren knew she was avoiding, and based on Tamsin's arched "what the hell" brow, she knew it now, too. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"We got busy, too. I just…I wanted to make sure nothing majorly life-threatening had happened to you and to see what you recommended about my stitches." Bo's voice muffled a bit before she chuckled slightly. "I thought I would get my doctor's official diagnosis before just ripping them out myself."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I completely forgot." That was unlike Lauren to forget a patient, but Bo had been so relaxed the other night, despite admitting she was nervous. Lauren knew she had to still be uncomfortable or at least itchy from the healing process, but Bo was acting like she hadn't been stabbed at all. She had meant to go over the other day to help remove the stitches, but she had been too preoccupied in her own neuroses over that kiss and what it meant. "We should remove those as soon as possible. I have some time this afternoon. When does your shift start?"

"In about five hours, but I live just above the Dal, if you wanted to come earlier?" Bo's gasp was hard to read. Was she surprised she had asked? Had something happened?

"Sure. I'd like to make sure everything is okay anyways…with the wound. I might even give you the all clear to do some heavy lifting tonight."

"Let's not get _too_ ahead of ourselves. I'm just now getting used to not doing actual work; you spoiled me." Bo chuckled into the phone, and the woman's laugh was infectious, causing Lauren to smile adoringly in response. Tamsin just kept eyeing her, which didn't help Lauren's blush to go away. She had just been caught. "When can you get here? I'm sure Trick won't mind me taking a break if you can't come until later. He's already on my case about working at all last weekend after it happened."

"For good reason. I'm pretty sure I told you to take it easy, too." Lauren bit her lip. Why did she find it cute that Bo called her grandfather by his name? She couldn't begin to imagine calling her grandparents by their nicknames, even the nicer set on her mom's side. "Give me two hours, and I'll be there. It won't take long, but like I said, I wanted to check you out."

"I'm sure you do." Tamsin was chuckling into her toast.

"I'll see you then?" Lauren threw a piece of her own toast at Tamsin, chuckling when it scored a point in her friend's cleavage. That's what she gets for wearing Lauren's robe like that, no matter how many times Lauren told her to stop.

"See you then." Bo's deep sigh could be heard over the phone, which made Lauren let out one of her own before hanging up and laying her phone back on the counter. She did her best to avoid eye contact with Tamsin, who was seriously trying to read her right now through narrowed eyes and an amused smirk.

"Okay, dude, what the hell?" Tamsin tossed her crust onto her plate and wiped her hands on the white robe, even though there was a napkin right there in front of her. It took longer for her to respond than Lauren expected, though.

"That was Bo." Lauren decided to do the opposite and hide behind her toast.

"Yeah, I got that part. Kind of hard to miss what with your googly eyes and severe case of red face fever." Tamsin leaned back in the stool, still watching her carefully before her eyes got wide as though she had figured out something big. "Did you get laid and not tell me?"

"No, it was nothing like that." Lauren could admit the thought crossed her mind, though; it had continually been playing on repeat when she tried to sleep the past few nights. What if she had leaned back and kissed Bo again? What would have happened if she had asked Bo to walk her home? There were a lot of what ifs mixed into her overanalysis. "You know we went out Tuesday. I told you as much. I just became busy and haven't been back to the Dal, and I was supposed to take out her stitches."

"Lauren, what the hell? You obviously like this woman. You weren't so busy you couldn't at least call and tell her that." Tamsin leaned forward, making sure to give her threatening eyes. They always unnerved Lauren, and Tamsin knew that. Her stare always cast doubt in whoever was unlucky enough to get it. Unforunately, Lauren was getting and starting to doubt her own motives. "Don't be a douche. You know better."

"She kissed me, Tamsin." Lauren knew that was what really bothered her. If they hadn't kissed, she could have gone on her merry way without feeling bad about hurting the other girl. They could chalk it up to a hit and miss, but they could still say they tried. But Bo _had_ kissed her. Now, Lauren knew what she was missing, and it was really making it harder to fight her feelings.

"Okay, so unless she had some weird lip fungus I can't see or she goes all Saint Bernard on your face, I don't see the problem." Tamsin relaxed again and went back to eating her omelet, though she was still giving her what Lauren called her "listen up, bitch" eyes. "She kissed you? That's a good thing. As I recall, kissing was one of your most impressive qualities. It's a shame to deny the world of that."

"Well, I'm going over in a few hours to help her take out the stitches. Would you like to come? We can grab dinner and head to a movie." Lauren decided to play along like the kiss didn't rock her very existence. The more she acted like it didn't, maybe it would sink in eventually.

"That's what you should be asking her to do; not me. This ship sailed long ago, honey, and we're better for getting it out of our systems." Tamsin was right. Their intense attraction had boiled over when Lauren had first moved back, and it was good that they got together so that they didn't have that unrequited thing hanging over their heads all of the time. "It's time."

"It's time?"

"You need to stop shutting yourself off. You just turned 30, and you've already established a career. Hell, you've already established two careers, which is more than most people do before they die, and everybody's gotta die some time." Tamsin had been so inspired when Lauren reached tenure ridiculously early that she finally got her life together and moved to her own apartment away from her crazy roommates and finally decided what she wanted to do with her own life and career. Lauren knew she loved being a cop, but before that, she just did it because it was something to do. It was better than going into the family business of bounty hunting. Her mom, Acacia, was probably one of the most intriguing, biggest badass women Lauren had ever met, and it was easy to see where Tamsin got her attitude. "You're gorgeous and somehow funny despite the weird science shit you spout off all the time. You're nice and loyal and frustrating as hell when you feed me this healthy shit and yell at me for leaving my towels on the floor, but I love you, and you're going to make someone happy. You just have to let them in first. Bo? She seems like a good fit for you, and I like the idea of someone who can take care of you when I'm not there to watch your ass to make sure you don't forget to do experiments with your respirator thingy."

"I wouldn't even know where to start." Lauren pushed her plate away, suddenly anything but hungry.

"How about, 'Hey, Bo, I have this nice big bed back at my place. Why don't we go bang the hell out of each other so we can get it out our systems so that I will relax long enough to actually grow a pair and ask you out for real?' Even as a bartender, I'll bet she's never heard that one before." Tamsin chuckled at herself, but Lauren didn't really find it funny. Instead, she found it terrifying.

"Sure I shouldn't be giving you the same lecture? How long has it been since you've seriously dated someone?" Lauren knew Tamsin never told her much in the way of details. She once described a date with some apparently really hot guy as "I only needed ten minutes." Lauren didn't think she'd ever had a ten minute date, even of the purely physical variety.

"That's different because I'm actually out there going on dates and getting laid. I'm capable of it; I just choose not to take it seriously." Tamsin rolled her eyes before pulling Lauren's unfinished plate to her. She may complain about the healthy food, but she always cleaned both of their plates.

"I've chosen not to, too. Is that a big deal?"

"Oh, honey. You've been lying to yourself." Tamsin was at her least attractive when she talked with her mouth full. "You're too scary amazing to stay a bachelor your whole life, so stop being a pussy and get out there and get some pussy. You've already got a willing candidate lined up, so stop hiding behind your work. We didn't work out, but we're still friends. So, get off your ass and try. If you do get hurt, I'm here."

Lauren couldn't argue with Tamsin anymore about this. She didn't think she had the energy. Instead of dwelling too much, she decided maybe it _was_ time. Maybe she should at least try to meet new people. Bo was definitely interesting. Lauren would try being friends first and seeing what happened between them from there. Maybe she would finally get up the courage to do something, but she did tell Bo that she made no promises. That meant even to herself.


	8. The Second Time Around

Bo had been walking around the clubhouse apartment all afternoon picking everything up, just now realizing how ridiculously messy Kenzi was about leaving crap in random places. At least her best friend had stopped teasing her and actually started helping to clean once Nate was pouting and settled at the kitchen island. It felt like there were a million things to do, and she actually wanted her place to look presentable for when Lauren showed.

When she called back to say she was on her way, Bo felt an extra panic before running upstairs to the bathroom to finish fixing her hair. It was still wet from her shower, and she knew this meeting was going to be extra important. If she was going to convince Lauren to keep dating her, then she didn't need to scare her off by looking like a drowned mutt.

When she flicked off her hairdryer and was brushing out her hair, she turned around to see Lauren standing there. She was standing right there, and Bo had no idea because she was so concerned with looking perfect for when she got there.

"Wow, that was…fast." Bo put down her brush and took in a deep breath. Lauren was standing between her and the bed, and it was so tempting to just do what she could tell they both wanted. Okay, so there was a lot of room between them and the bed, but the bed was within view. Bo fought her urges, though, because she wanted to do it right this time and not frighten her again.

"I wasn't kidding the other night about living around the corner. I guess I should've said again." Lauren cleared her throat and gripped the satchel around her shoulder. "Kenzi let me in and told me to come find you up here. I didn't know you were still getting ready for work. I could've come later."

"No, no, this is good. You're here. I just didn't expect to turn around and find you _here."_ Bo walked further and motioned for Lauren to follow her into the bedroom. "Where would you like me?"

"I, uh…" Lauren had trouble meeting her eyes, reminding Bo of those frat boys last night who wouldn't stop looking at her cleavage when they ordered drinks. Lauren's ogling was different, though; sure, there was a massive amount of lust radiating from her, but there was something more there. Was it possible to feel like someone was respecting your boobs instead of just staring at them for their own pleasure?

"I was really worried I scared you off the other night." Bo went to sit down on the edge of her bed, not apologizing in the least for using her arms to push the girls a little more upright. "I would apologize for kissing you, but that would indicate I was actually sorry for it. At least I know now you're a triple threat."

"A triple threat?" Lauren cocked her head to the side, almost like she was curious. Much like she was seemingly insatiable with her sexual appetites sometimes, Bo suspected Lauren was just as insatiably curious about the way the world worked.

"I already knew you were great at thinking and were great with your hands. Who would have thought you would be good at kissing, too? Hot Lips Houlihan." Bo watched the blush that deepened in Lauren's cheeks and smiled at how the other woman responded to her. "Do not many people compliment you? I would think you were complimented all the time."

"Actually, I was just informed I was a great kisser this afternoon." Lauren chuckled, obviously recalling the memory about said comment.

"Oh, yeah?" Bo felt a sudden ping of jealousy at the thought of Lauren being with someone else just this morning. And kissing was involved? Was that why Lauren really hadn't called? Was she not single? Had she gone out with someone else? It made sense that she would date others; she was a great catch, and it wasn't like Bo had or could stake her claim. Lauren was free to do what she wanted, and Bo scolded herself for being jealous when she had no real right to be. "I wouldn't mind it if you wanted to use me to retest that hypothesis."

"Flirting with me by appealing to my scientific nature?" Lauren laughed again, but she laid her bag on the bed beside Bo and started digging through it. Her smile was big, and Bo could see that the blush reached along her neck and chest. How could someone make a white dress shirt and worn brown leather jacket look so delicious? Even the way she smelled was overwhelming her senses again, as Lauren stood closer to her by the bed. It was a good thing nobody was studying Bo's brain right now because it had just turned into a dozen Dear Penthouse letters. "Lift your shirt."

"Oh." Bo was already in process of fantasizing about just that, so she did one better and threw her shirt across the back of the bed. Lauren looked startled when Bo made eye contact with her again. "And I just realized you didn't mean I had to take the whole thing off. My bad."

"No, it's…" Lauren moved forward and touched Bo's arm to stop her from moving back to reach for her shirt. "This is better anyways. I just…didn't want you to get the wrong idea, considering."

"Of course." Bo wasn't entirely sure she could survive the next few minutes with Lauren's hands on her in this place. Maybe it would have been better if they had gone back downstairs. It's not like they needed privacy. Still, Bo said nothing nor made to move. "Do your thing. This is strictly professional."

"This won't take long, and you can head to work right after." Lauren was nothing but focused on removing the stitches, and Bo had to bite her lip from feeling the doctor's hands on her, even if she was wearing rubber gloves again. When she was finished and washing her hands in the bathroom, Bo ran her fingers along the now sealed wound. Lauren said it wouldn't scar much, but Bo found she wished that it would just a little so that she would always have a physical reminder of how one woman could affect her so much.

"You know, I can get Kenzi to do the prep work. She owes me. If you want, I can get Vex to make us something from the kitchen, give you the behind-the-scenes tour." Bo watched as Lauren walked back into the bedroom, feeling like she would never see the woman again once she walked out that door. "I promise no funny business this time."

"I'd love to, Bo, but Tamsin is actually down there waiting for me to have dinner with her." Lauren finished packing her bag before flinging the cover over it and strapping it back together. She shouldered it, and Bo stood, not caring that she still hadn't put on her shirt.

"Tamsin?" Bo noticed that Lauren didn't really move, though. They just stood there, staring at each other and trying to act like they weren't where they were. "Is she the one who said you were a good kisser?"

"Yes, actually, but it's not like that." Lauren rolled her eyes, her amused smile utterly adorable. "I mean, it was once, which is why she knows that. She's my best friend."

"Oh, so she's your Kenzi." Bo tried to ignore the fact that Lauren's best friend was an ex lover. She had a bad experience with a lover's ex/best friend once. Okay, so that had turned into a weird threesome one night, but it was unnecessary drama and Bo wasn't that invested in the relationship anyways, so she had gotten out after that. "I mean, Kenzi and I never…just…she's your bestie."

"Yes." Lauren smiled before taking in a deep breath. The way her blonde curls fell against her shoulders when she did that made her look all the more appetizing in the low light in the bedroom. "I'm sure she'll be happy if I ditched my plans with her to have a pseudo-date with you, though. Or, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you joined us."

"Hmm…meeting the best friend on the second date?" Bo arched an eyebrow. She had done crazier, she supposed. If she didn't need Kenzi to tend the bar while she was being social, Bo would have suggested a best friend double date.

"You've technically already met her several times. In fact, she was the one who told me you stared at me all the time."

"I was _observing_." Bo could see how Lauren's eyes sparkled. "And it wasn't a lot; just…you're hard not to notice."

"Right; observing. Sorry." Lauren cast her eyes to the floor again, trying to hide her smile. Bo took a step forward, not worried about invading the woman's personal space. Lauren looked back up at her and gasped; their eyes were doing that thing again. She could sense the woman's energy spike and felt the room get warmer with the small space between them. "How about a raincheck? It can be my turn to be creative."

"Why, Dr. Lewis, are you asking me out on a date?" Bo moved forward and had to bite her lip harder this time because they were so close and Lauren's lips were just right there. Still, she promised herself she would let Lauren make the next move.

"Well, one of the benefits of being a doctor is that every patient is a potential tryst." Lauren's flirty smile and tone made it harder for Bo to not just lean the little bit further. "I have your number now, and I know where to find you."

"I can be free any night; just let me know at least a day in advance." Bo always loved that her schedule was so flexible, but she always seemed to be working because she didn't want to leave Trick to do it himself. Her grandfather never took a day off, and she had adopted his work ethic just like he had adopted her.

"Well, then how about Monday? I don't give my first final exam until Wednesday, and I won't have any papers to grade that day." Lauren visibly swallowed. Was she nervous that Bo would say no? Again, it was tempting to just lean over to kiss her for reassurance. Bo had a feeling she wouldn't be able to stick to her plan of letting Lauren make the next move. Then again, she surprised herself by not having Lauren already naked in the bed next to them. This waiting thing was going to be hard, and she almost wanted to just tell Lauren to kiss her. Was it still technically Lauren making the next move if Bo asked her to do it?

"Monday is perfect." Bo wouldn't have cared what day it was; just as long as it happened. "Wanna pick me up here?"

"How does 7 sound? That'll give me time to actually go home and get ready." Lauren readjusted the bag, which actually caused their spell to break. Bo chuckled lightly as she let out her deep breath.

"I'll be here, and I promise to actually be ready this time." Bo grabbed her shirt from the bed and pulled it on quickly before Lauren got to the door. "I even promise not to undress unnecessarily."

"Who said it would be unnecessary?" Lauren's super flirtatious tone and hooded eyes caused Bo's brow to actually start sweating a little. The woman was gone before Bo even could register a response.

* * *

Lauren had been beating herself up the rest of the weekend for suggesting to Bo that sex could be on the menu. It made Lauren be extra meticulous in her grooming this morning when she was getting ready for work. What possessed her to say that?

Okay, so she knew what possessed her to say that. She hadn't been laid in three years, and Bo was standing there half naked next to a large, canopied bed with dark red sheets and low lighting making the entire scene of removing someone's stitches feel like the start of one of those bad skin flicks she and Tamsin used to stay up in her room watching at their sleepovers when her parents went to bed.

Plus, it definitely didn't help that Bo was half naked, and she was gorgeous, and she was obviously willing. Tamsin was right about that, for sure. Lauren kind of wished Bo would stop holding back and just kiss her so that she wouldn't have to overthink it anymore. The decision would be out of her hands, and she could say she was seduced.

Still, Lauren found herself grooming big time this morning, just in case. Bo had kissed her last time before they even started eating their dinner, so what would happen this time? After her behavior last week, she was actually surprised the other woman still wanted a second date.

Right on the dot, as she walked back into her apartment to grab another quick shower, change, and actually get ready like she was going on a date, Lauren heard the familiar ding of a new text message before looking to see Tamsin had wrote in all capitals, "DON'T BE A PUSSY! GET SOME!" Lauren knew she didn't need to respond, so she just went to get ready for her second date with Bo. She even spent extra time fixing her hair, smiling that her hard work would actually get to be appreciated since it would be fresh and not work worn this time.

She rarely drove anymore, but where they were going, she would need to. Plus, they would blend in better in her car than if they took Bo's old Camaro. So, she hopped into her BMW, a bribe from her parents to come work for them after she completed her residency, and was surprised she remembered where Bo parked in the back alley. It was hard to find if you weren't looking for it, which was good considering customers wouldn't be able to park back here. It also led to the side entrance that led to the apartments upstairs.

When she knocked, she didn't know what she was expecting to find. She was definitely not expecting the hyperactive Bo opening the door and ushering her inside. Lauren didn't even have time to fully appreciate how amazing Bo looked and smelled. She had pulled the front part of her hair back, leaving her long brown locks to flow around and behind her shoulders. Her tight black pants matched the vest she was wearing over a tight, white V-neck top. It was simple, but it was the most elegant outfit Lauren had ever seen. It was extremely feminine, but it was equally as versatile, as though Bo was saying she was ready for a fight if anybody threatened them. Where was Bo used to going on dates that would make her dress like this? Lauren wouldn't be surprised if the woman had a pen knife tucked inside her boot.

"Let me just run upstairs and grab my purse." Bo's smile seemed permanent whenever she saw her, and Lauren couldn't help but smile at the woman's enthusiasm. Nobody had ever been that excited to go out with her. It was a little overwhelming.

"Of course. Take your time." Lauren watched as Bo disappeared up the stairs. The apartment was bigger than she would have expected, though it was surprising how rundown it looked. She had been so focused on Bo that she didn't notice the other two people sitting in the kitchen. One of them was Nate, one of her biochemistry students that would only pass the class this semester if he actually passed the final with a C or above. At least it looked like he was studying, which was more than Lauren ever expected or saw him do when he was in the Dal.

"Dr. Lewis. I, uh, I didn't know you'd be here." Nate's eyes held that panicked look, as though she had hunted him down specifically.

"Yes, you did. I told you Bo had a date." Kenzi gave him a stern look and pointed to the book.

"I didn't think Bo…" Whatever Nate was going to say was stopped by Kenzi's mouth on his hand.

"I'm sure you've met Nate. I'm working on getting him to pass your class as we speak. He's banned from his guitar until he does." Kenzi narrowed her eyes at him, which did make Lauren smile a bit that somebody could get through to him since it was obvious Lauren wasn't able to. "Feel free to keep Bo out as long as you want. The less distractions here, the better."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lauren smiled again and sucked in a quick breath when Bo reappeared.

"Sorry, I'm not used to carrying a purse. I actually don't really leave the Dal that much, and I didn't know what to prepare for." Bo shouldered a small bag before coming to the door again, rubbing her hand lightly down Lauren's arm to let her know they could leave. "Guys, behave. Nate, good luck."

"Yeah, thanks." He huffed before going back to staring at the book. At least he had two days before the final, so his cramming was a little better than most students who wouldn't be studying until the day before. Kenzi seemed like a ballbuster, too. Lauren actually felt confident he would pull through now. Well, a little more confident.

"Have fun, BoBo. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Kenzi waved at them, and Bo chuckled at her before placing her hand on Lauren's back and ushering them out of the apartment.

"I guess I should've asked if you wanted me to drive." Bo was not being subtle about staring at Lauren as they walked down the outside stairs.

"I've got my car, since I know where we're going." Honestly, Lauren felt a little safer in her car than Bo's, and she could admit she was a bit of a snob about where they were going. If they ran into someone she knew, it would be easier to explain Bo than Bo's car. She didn't feel embarrassed about Bo, but the worn down muscle car would've stuck out big time.

"So, where to?"

"I thought we'd start with dinner and see where the night takes us from there." Lauren smirked as she opened the car door for Bo. Turnabout was fair play, and that was one of the lines Bo had used on her. Why get all dolled up and not take advantage of flirting with the possibility? When they were all buckled in, and she was already driving, she kept her eyes on the road. When they came to the first stop light, she finally turned to Bo, feeling how the other woman kept watching her instead of the scenery outside. It was backwards déjà vu from their first date. Here was hoping this one ended better. Here was hoping Lauren didn't let herself panic again and just went with whatever Bo offered. "I think you'll know the place, though I can't promise a best worst night ever. I can promise good food and good company."

"Before I forget to say anything, you look amazing." Bo cleared her throat and was gripping her fingers against the seat. Lauren smiled before turning back to the road. "I'm really glad we're doing this again."

"Me, too." Lauren hated not having both of her hands free when she was driving because she wanted to be prepared for anything, but she had to admit she was tempted to take Bo's hand into her own. Instead, she just gripped the wheel tighter and felt her heartbeat increase. This was familiar territory. It was the part of town her family lived when they stayed in the city. It was the extremely upscale part of town, and she was not ashamed to piggyback off of Bo's creativity from last week. When she parked, she took a deep breath before exiting the car, though Bo had already gotten out on her own. She locked it and came to meet her on the extremely well-lit sidewalk. Bo's comment about this part of town being sterile and bright was not inaccurate. The doorman to her old place hadn't changed, and she nodded at him as they passed. He tipped his hat with a big, knowing grin, though she couldn't tell if he actually remembered her.

"So, you stole my idea, huh?" Bo was all smiles, though, and not the least bit offended. Lauren opened the door for her and ushered her inside for their reservations. This place was completely different from their last date. If she felt more in her own element, Lauren figured she would have less of a chance to panic or be extra cautious in unfamiliar territory like last time. "Aren't you supposed to discourage cheating, Professor?"

"I thought we could have the full comparison of the three. That way, we can say we've experienced all three together, so you'll know my choice is the right one." Lauren held her breath a little when Bo smiled so big that her eyes sparkled. One look from this woman and Lauren was a puddle of gooey girliness. "Plus, I fully give you credit. You were right; it was creative." They were seated, and Lauren ordered a bottle of wine. She had been too focused on Bo that she forgot to look around to notice people she actually recognized. Honestly, she wouldn't be surprised if her parents "accidentally" showed up tonight, especially since Lauren had made reservations for two. The last time she had taken a date here, they had done that. It took reservations to get in here, and her parents no doubt had people call when Lauren made one. It used to be the pub she frequented when she lived in this neighborhood, and it didn't feel like a pub at all so much as a fine dining experience. Bo was right to take her to the Dark side, since Lauren and anybody would have been more swayed by the Light. "I know it's a lot different, but we can say we've hit every extreme in our dining choices."

"Wait until I talk you into takeout and a movie on the couch." Bo sipped at her wine, not really caring or knowing that she was holding it the wrong way. She was a bartender at a real pub; wine wasn't their specialty. They had beer here, too, but it was special microbrews, and honestly, Lauren felt like wine would be a better compliment to their evening. Ordering the entire bottle may have been presumptuous, though, since she really had no idea if Bo even liked wine.

"So, I wasn't completely honest with you last week." Lauren swirled her glass a little, letting it air before bothering to drink it. She watched the dark red liquid cyclone before taking a quick sip for added courage. She kept her glass in her hand, but she brought her gaze back to Bo. "I've actually been here; quite a lot. The doorman I nodded to on the way here? I used to live there for about four years when I moved back here. I stopped coming when I moved closer to campus and found the Dal. Plus, Tamsin hates this place. Says it's too uppity."

"You're a creature of habit; I'll give you that." Bo looked around the establishment. "I've only been here twice; again, this is probably under that 'what not to do on a date' section, but it was with this guy I dated a few years back."

"I'm not pretending like you've never dated before, Bo. You're actually quite good at it so far, so I would assume you've had some practice." Lauren's eyes widened, realizing her message could be construed as calling Bo slutty. "I mean…"

"It's okay, Lauren. I know what you mean." Bo chuckled a little into her wine glass, taking another sip. She still stood out a bit, but that could be because she was utterly stunning. How was it possible to be that beautiful and that unaware of the other people around them? Surely Bo knew that she was being checked out. Lauren wondered if dating someone that high in demand for others' attention would be a problem, but she kind of felt her own confidence skyrocket since Bo seemed to only have eyes for her. "I may be overstepping my bounds here, but I don't imagine college professors make enough money to afford a place on this part of town."

"Would you think any less of me if I told you I actually lived in my parents' old place? It was easier than finding an apartment when I first came back." Lauren had been a little bothered at first because it felt like her parents controlled her more that way, but she was surprised that they left her alone when she was at home. "They didn't live there. They have a place outside the city, where I actually grew up, but they still have property in several places. I just took advantage until I decided I wanted a place of my own and wanted to live closer to campus."

"Explains a lot, actually." Bo reached over to touch the hand Lauren had on top of the table next to her. "I don't mean that to offend. It's just…you're quite…proper and put together. It's not something one comes to expect in a pub, but I'm glad you feel comfortable at the Dal. I know it's always been a highlight of my day when you've come in."

"The Dal's a lot nicer than you give it credit." Lauren loved the place, and she would have had a hard time giving it up. She was glad Bo made the declaration that she was still welcome there even if they didn't work out; it actually made Lauren relax more.

The rest of dinner was just as pleasant and informative. Bo was definitely good company, and she actually reminded Lauren a lot of Tamsin and why it was so easy to be around her. The only difference was that she and Tamsin imploded romantically, and the deeper they got into their physical relationship, the worse their friendship became. They mutually decided the friendship was more worth it than being miserable romantically together. They would always love each other; it was just a different kind of love. Even though Bo did remind her of Tamsin, Lauren could recognize how much more romantically at ease she felt around this woman than her old friend. Maybe it was because they didn't have history and didn't have to worry about ruining an old friendship.

Lauren was sad to see the bottle of wine empty and dinner finished, but she didn't think it was a good idea to drink excessively here. She didn't want Bo to think she was a lush, and she definitely didn't want Mr. and Mrs. Porter to report her drunken behavior back to her parents. The couple had eyed her throughout dinner and would no doubt tell her parents about her date. Lauren knew to expect that banquet invitation phone call sooner than later now because they would want to know if she was going to have a plus one. Before, she never did; not since that debacle where Tamsin knocked over an ice sculpture. Now, the thought of taking Bo and showing her off was actually kind of promising.

Bo didn't seem eager to let the evening end, and Lauren definitely didn't want it to either, so she drove them back to her apartment and invited Bo up for another glass of wine. She had never seen Bo light up so much, and she was actually nervous about having someone into her apartment. It was the complete opposite of Bo's, not the least of which was because her walls weren't falling apart.

Bo walked around and admired her small lab area and the artwork around the open living area while Lauren poured them glasses of wine. Now that they were here, Lauren felt herself panic a little again. Was she really going to ask Bo to stay the night? She didn't want the evening to end yet, but would Bo assume that was what was going to happen? Would Bo make a move? If so, was Lauren prepared for that? Could she let down her defenses and be intimate with someone, even knowing she had real feelings for Bo? Was she done fighting against them?

"So, your place is nice." Bo accepted the glass of wine, but she didn't drink it. Instead, she laid the glass on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch, making sure her body was turned toward Lauren as she sat down. "Thank you for dinner. It was great."

"There's a reason why reservations are necessary." Lauren sipped her wine, but she put it down next to Bo's, not really feeling it, either. Now, it really did look like she used the oldest trick in the book to get Bo alone in her apartment. Instead of saying anything, she started to lean forward but changed her mind. If Bo noticed, she didn't say anything.

"So, what's on your agenda tomorrow?" Bo's tongue darted out to her lips, and it was all Lauren could notice. She felt her breathing start to increase, too focused on trying to make up her mind to actually pay attention to what Bo said. "Lauren?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of her staring to find Bo's expression one of knowing amusement.

"I was just asking if you had a busy day tomorrow." Bo bit her lip briefly before she scooted closer on the couch, their knees touching. She wrapped a hand on the back of the couch and started playing with Lauren's hair, which caused her usual stoicism to falter completely as she gasped in response to the touch.

"Meetings and office hours. We don't have lectures this week, or I'd be in the middle of prepping that right now. I do have some lab work to do, and then I want to finalize the questions and triple check the answer key to my final exam for Wednesday morning." Lauren found herself leaning forward, feeling the heat being captured between their bodies. She felt warm and could feel sweat start to form on her brow, so she was glad for the distraction and refocus back on work. She couldn't believe Bo was able to get her to stop thinking about work for an evening. It was one topic they never discussed until now. "Other than that, I was planning to come to the Dal for dinner."

"Well, I know the bartender personally, so I'm sure I can talk her into mixing you something extra special to help you relax from your long, hard day." Bo's eyes hooded again as she went to lean forward. Lauren gasped again before going to meet her, closing her eyes and expecting their lips to touch. Instead, they found their faces close together, breaths pressing against the other, and foreheads married. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes." Lauren tried to calm her breathing, but it was no use. Her senses were on overload, and she knew the wine from earlier was still causing her nerve endings to synapse extra sensitively. "Now, concentrate on what you're feeling."

"Hungry." Bo's lips were so close to hers; they were in the perfect position to make this happen. So, what was holding them back from just going for it? What was holding her back? Was Bo waiting on her to make a move? After all, this was her song and dance tonight. It seemed only fitting that she should end it or keep it going to a different kind of dance.

"I may have some frozen yogurt in the fridge." Lauren licked her lips, feeling her mind and body both screaming at her to just hurry up and decide already and stop stalling.

"Not that kind of hungry." Bo brought the hand on Lauren's knee up her thigh lightly, and the sensation made Lauren go into overdrive. Three years was a long time, after all. She couldn't be blamed for wanting Bo, who was ready and willing and ridiculously beautiful.

Lauren stopped thinking and let her body decide for her. It was no surprise how soft Bo's lips were, though she was surprised at how slow and sensual their kisses were. Bo moved the hand playing with Lauren's hair up to grip her neck and hold her there, running her thumb up and down and causing Lauren's entire body to turn into goosebumps from the heady combination of light touches and kisses. She felt her stomach drop out and her body start to hum and throb before moving her own hands to wrap in and along Bo's hair and back.

Her bed was just upstairs in the loft area. She could even smell the fresh Egyptian cotton sheets from here, though that could have been memory transference, considering she was thinking about taking Bo upstairs and tangling in those freshly changed sheets.

Lauren went to unbutton her dress shirt and moved on to Bo's vest, never breaking their lips from slowly exploring the other. Something inside of her ignited, and she suddenly felt a desire to feel Bo's skin pressed against hers. No more rubber gloves; no more holding back. She could worry about second guessing herself in the morning. Would she even let Bo stay the night, or would she kick her out? There were too many things to think about, and they were all flooding her mind at once. She became suddenly overwhelmed again and broke the kiss, leaning her forehead against Bo's again as she tried to gather her breath.

"I'm sorry." Lauren moved her hands from where they had stuck onto Bo's waist, her fingertips sneaking under her shirt to touch the skin beneath. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, Lauren, no. Don't be sorry." Bo leaned back so they could look at each other better, though she did pull their hands together on their laps between them. "Never be sorry. You're one helluva kisser; your friend was right."

"I thought I could do this." Lauren cleared her throat and moved back to push her hands through her hair, breaking contact with Bo. "I want to be ready for this with you. I really do."

"It's okay. This was already more than I was expecting, and it was great. You were great. I'm good with this. We don't have to rush anything. I'm not in a hurry." Bo still looked at her with those bright eyes, though her pupils were still dilated, and she was obviously still "hungry." "How about I make this easy for both of us? I'll kiss you good night and go home, and then I'll see you at the Dal tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal." Lauren leaned forward again, not sure she would be able to just kiss Bo one last time, so she stopped herself.

"There's no rush, Lauren. I was actually thinking that taking things slow on that front could be good; for everyone." Bo was always so intense when she looked at her, and the way she leaned forward and kissed her just that little bit slower and purposed made Lauren feel her stomach drop out again. She knew as soon as Bo walked through that door, she would wish she'd had the proverbial balls to get her to stay. When she pulled away, she also slowly extracted herself from Lauren's body and the couch. She grabbed her jacket from the back of the chaise lounge before turning back around at the door. "Good night, Dr. Lewis. See you soon."

"See you soon." Lauren stayed seated on the couch, shirt wide open and exposing her skin to the suddenly cold room. She watched Bo walk out the door and shut it behind her. When she was gone, Lauren just fell back in the couch, already frustrated and knowing she wouldn't get any sleep tonight.


	9. Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

Of all the worst timing things that could have happened, the one thing Bo had been dreading for years but knew was coming finally happened. Trick asked her to take over the bar so he could retire. While Bo had been urging him to do so for a long time, she didn't realize how unprepared she was for it now that it had happened. Couple that with the fact she was torn over Lauren suddenly friend zoning her, and Bo was super pissed.

Okay, so friend zoning was harsh, but she might as well have! They still flirted and sent each other lustful stares all of the time, they went out a lot together, and they stayed in a lot together. So, why were they not having crazy mad, wild sex all of the fucking time already? Okay, so Bo was overreacting, but it had been months she'd been laid, trying out this monogamy thing, and she was ridiculously hungry. She wanted Lauren, but she had promised to take things slow so that Lauren wouldn't freak and their relationship wouldn't explode on impact. Bo wanted to do this the right way because she did want to give this a real shot, but there were only so many batteries a person could go through before enough was enough. Bo was a creature who naturally craved that physical contact, and she had been denying herself that need so she could be a better person and be what Lauren needed. It wouldn't be so bad if they were having sex, but Bo was about to burst and about to just start humping Lauren's leg every time she saw her.

It wasn't helping that Lauren was currently laughing and having a good time with Tamsin, Dyson, and Dyson's new girlfriend while Bo had to look on at how ridiculously delicious Lauren was when she laughed and let loose. Bo was even more pissed that she had to watch it from behind the bar, which was why she put in extra effort to flirt back hardcore with the various people who hit on her all night. After all, she wasn't exclusive to Lauren. They could see other people if they wanted; Bo was still a sexual creature, and she really needed some sexual healing right now. The past three weeks had been ridiculous with tension and not helping her at all. Two months was too damn long to go without sex.

After those intense kisses in Lauren's apartment, Bo thought she had finally found what she wanted. They still went on dates, and she expected Lauren to make a move, but she never did. Bo was starting to regret the "let's go slow" thing after the second week when Lauren still hadn't kissed her or even made for something as innocent as holding hands. Bo eventually started leaning in for kisses herself, but Lauren would deflect the situation before they happened. By the third week, Bo was pissed because she felt more like she was officially in the friend zone despite the lust vibes Lauren would send out, and that was the opposite place she wanted to be right now. Right now, she really wanted to be under Lauren. Or over her. She wasn't too picky at this point.

They had made great progress on their first two dates, so why was everything after that devolving what they had built to the physical aspects? Their chemistry was still there, and Bo could tell Lauren desperately fought her urges, too.

So, it wasn't like Bo would get in trouble if she picked up a stranger tonight and took care of some of her frustration. She deserved it, especially since Trick had started showing her the behind-the-scenes stuff she had chosen to ignore and started trying to teach her how to actually run the business. Bo regretted never paying attention all of those times over the years when he told her things. She had always been more concerned with getting laid and just going about her daily life.

She really must want a relationship with Lauren because Bo would never have waited this out this long before. Even during that year of fantasizing about Lauren, Bo was extremely active sexually. Just because they finally met and were quasi-dating didn't mean she had to ignore her needs. Lauren would understand; she was logical and would listen to reason.

Lauren was on holiday break between semesters, but she still went to the lab every weekday to do work and still worked from her home lab on nights and weekends. Bo couldn't tell if Lauren was burying herself in her work, or if this was what Lauren always did during the break. Honestly, if Bo had a month and a half off from work, she wouldn't spend it constantly _doing_ work. Granted, they had movie nights and went out to dinner and museums. Lauren had even dragged her along to hear some music one night, though they didn't stay but an hour before going back to Lauren's ridiculously nice and clean apartment to play Scrabble. Bo couldn't tell if Lauren kept letting her win, if she was actually that good at the game, or if Lauren was actually that bad at the game. Bo already had learned that Lauren's vocabulary far exceeded her own, so the latter seemed unlikely.

One thing Bo did learn was that super geeky was a major turn on; she never would have guessed that reaction from herself because she'd always been attracted to assholes before, particularly assholes who wanted to save her when she was doing just fine on her own or assholes who wanted to consume and possess her. Dyson was a great example of that. Her attraction to Lauren was something completely different, though. It was mature, and despite her obviously high intelligence and fancy upbringing, Lauren never treated Bo as anything less than her equal. She never tried to save her or possess her. She just liked being with her.

It really was like they were still dating but without the additional physical perks that Bo was craving. If Lauren didn't want her, that would be one thing, but Bo knew she did. So, she was pissed. She was horny as hell and pissed because she was horny as hell.

Bo still really liked Lauren despite being put in the friend zone, which made her pissed even more. If anything, she liked her more for being able to put her there despite Bo's flirty advances. Even Kenzi called her out for being broody, trying to convince Bo to just go for it and stop holding herself back. She hadn't been aware that she was, but when Kenzi said it, it made sense. Bo had sensed Lauren's hesitation, so she hesitated herself.

It was slow in the bar tonight; it usually was during holiday break. So, Bo was taking the free time between drink orders and casual flirtations to read up on some business books she had found in the bookstore Lauren took her to yesterday. The only thing Bo was finding out was that she was in way over her head and had no idea how to run a successful business. Kenzi suggested she take some courses, but Bo knew she was smart enough to figure it out. She was now starting to reassess that and made a mental note to look up some possible options for classes later tonight. Bo considered asking Lauren to help her, since the woman actually worked for the university across the street, but she was slightly embarrassed and didn't want to point out their differences anymore than she had to. Lauren was super educated, had even gone to Yale and graduated super early from everywhere, but Bo only graduated high school at the normal rate. Trick and her mother begged her to go to college, but she was too tired of school to even apply, knowing she had a job to fall back on in Trick's bar. If she took over and the business went under, Bo had no idea what she would do with herself. Trick announcing he wanted to retire eventually was a wakeup call for her. So, having to deal with this and trying to figure out her Lauren stuff was just plain pissing her off.

Bo looked up from her book on managerial styles to notice Lauren and Tamsin approaching the bar. She stared at the two women, waving back at Lauren as she passed and went to the restroom. She looked extra adorable tonight in her pink dress shirt and long, tight jeans. The woman definitely knew how to wear a pair of pants. Was it possible to jealous of an article of clothing? No wonder Kenzi called her Dr. Hotpants.

Bo felt her body react when she remembered a particular fantasy where she got to meet Dr. NoPants. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath so she wouldn't give herself away. Her control was faltering the long she let her hunger linger.

Tamsin walked up and slammed her empty glass on the counter. Bo had only ever casually met her a few times at the Dal when she was on shift and Lauren had been there with her. She never acted like she was a fan of Bo's, and Bo could admit she was jealous at how free and easy Lauren was with the other woman. Plus, apparently, she and Lauren had been lovers before. Bo desperately wanted to know the secret to get into Lauren's pants, but she didn't like the idea of asking someone who was that close to her.

"Okay, barkeep. Let me get one thing straight." Tamsin was looking at Bo like she would have no problem stabbing her in the face if the time came. "Lauren likes you, but she's too chicken shit to do anything about it. She probably will be for a long time. If you really care for her, you'll be patient, and I can tell you do like her a lot. You're throwing out _beaucoup_ lusty vibes right now just because she waved at you, so yeah, you're into her. I've seen you watching her for over a year now, and just because she started talking to you doesn't mean she's suddenly going to jump in your pants. That's not how she operates. Yeah, I've seen how fast you move and move on, too. Lauren's special, and she's special to me, so if you screw this up, I will not hesitate to take you out. Just so we're clear."

"Crystal." Bo narrowed her eyes in response. She didn't like being threatened, and she liked it even less when people reminded her that she wasn't great at commitment. She really wanted to give it a real shot, though. Lauren made her want to commit. "The last thing I wanna do is hurt Lauren. Why do you think I'm not pushing?"

"Lauren's the loyal type. She doesn't give her heart easily, but when she does, you better be prepared for the entire package because that's what you get with her." Tamsin actually was a little intimidating, though Bo would never tell her that. Instead, she steeled her own jaw and resolve in response to Tamsin's threatening posture and tone.

"Should I be worried you're still in love with her? Nobody talks like that about a best friend unless there's some unresolved feelings there." A large part of Bo was actually impressed that Lauren could invoke such strong reactions from her friends. Since Dyson seemed to be spending some time with her lately, Bo wondered what his broody ass actually thought of being surrounded by three strong women who could outsmart and outclass him.

"I'm not a threat." Tamsin's expression actually softened, like she was deciding a different tactic would be a better idea. Bo had to admit that the previous tactic did get the point across. "I don't care for many people, either. When I do, I usually have to send them away, but Lauren has been nothing but good to me since we were kids, and I'll be damned if I see anybody hurt her."

"So, you're telling me to back off?" That just made Bo want to fight even more for Lauren's affections; not that she was doing a bang up job of it now, but she did get Tamsin's point. Lauren is special and deserves someone special. From the past month of actually knowing the woman, Bo couldn't help but agree. Maybe that's why she was hesitating to make a move on Lauren, too. She didn't want to hurt Lauren, and she had done nothing but hurt people in the past.

"No, I'm telling you to be patient. I want Lauren happy, and she's happy with you, but like I said, she's too chicken shit to get that yet. She hides behind her work because it's better than admitting she could get hurt or be affected by someone so strongly." That Tamsin was helping her actually made Bo curious, especially considering the woman knew how much of a player Bo could be. If she didn't want to see Lauren hurt, why not just push her away? "So, be patient because I can promise you she's more than worth it."

"I already think so, too." That was the exact reason Bo was still there, even after being friend zoned. Lauren was worth it, and Bo was already smitten. There was no walking away now, even if she wanted to. She realized she wasn't pissed anymore.

"Good. We're on the same page. Now, another pitcher for the table." Tamsin's eyes never left hers, as Bo grabbed for an empty pitcher and started to pour. "If you really want an in? Old horror movies. For the love of Odin, she loves them; never really understood why when all she does is overanalyze what's wrong with them."

"Thanks for the tip, Tamsin." Bo handed her over the pitcher, not looking at the cash Tamsin put on the bartop before watching the other woman walk back to the table. She noticed Lauren walking over to them, a slight bounce in her step, as she finally palmed the money and moved to ring in the pitcher. Lauren just bounced up to bar, an adorable grin plastered on her face. She seemed like she was in a strangely good mood, or possibly drunk. How much had Lauren had to drink tonight? Bo hadn't really been paying attention, but the bounce was definitely not there earlier. "So, the bouncing is new. Should I ask to make sure Trick didn't spike the kegs?"

"No, I'm fine. I just have actual time off for a change." Lauren was bouncing from foot to foot, gripping the edge of the bar. "This is the part of the year where I become the most boring person and hardly ever leave my apartment except to check the experiments back in the lab. Even then, I'm in and out because I can't force myself to stay in an empty lab all day, as much as I would love doing just that. The security guards are always looking at me funny for being there at all."

"Well, if you'd like, we could do a movie night tomorrow at the clubhouse and order some takeout." Bo couldn't hold in her smile at the other woman's enthusiasm. Her smile and good mood were infectious.

"Sounds perfect. I might be going a little stir crazy, which could account for the bouncing. It'll be good to get out of my shell for a bit." Lauren made to sit down in the stool, but it didn't last but maybe two seconds before she was back to standing. "I have that charity banquet coming up, but that's still a week away."

"That thing for your parents' foundation?" Bo watched a few more patrons file out of the Dal. She didn't realize it was getting late. If nobody was here in an hour, they could actually close early tonight since it was a weekday. It was odd that Lauren was out this late, too.

"Yeah. It's actually a nice evening. I have at least four a year that I'm required to attend, and this is the biggest one. They can be tedious, but it does give me an opportunity to really dress up and go out on the town for a night." Lauren looked over to the table where Dyson, Tamsin, and Ciara were laughing about something before turning her renewed attention back on Bo. "Tamsin's not allowed back, and Ciara is going up north to stay in a cabin with Dyson for the holidays. He was saying something about getting back to nature, or something. I wasn't really paying that much attention, to be honest. You really dated him?" Lauren shook her head, and Bo had to smile at the super awkward verbal explosion. Was Lauren nervous? "Anyways, it's a busy night for you, so feel free to say no, but would you consider being my plus one?"

"And see the sexiest scientist in the universe all dolled up? Hell yes." Bo took a deep breath when she noticed Lauren's eyes sparkle in quiet excitement. "I'd love nothing more than to be your plus one."

"Good. I mean great." Lauren was making it so damn difficult to stay behind this bar and not hop it and pull her into a tight embrace. She was still bouncy, but now she had that extra intensity in her gaze. Tamsin had told her to be patient, but Bo was finding it only made her more anxious now that she had verbal confirmation that Lauren liked her. "I should get back."

"See you tomorrow night at 5 then?" Bo let out a deep sigh, not even caring that she looked every bit the lovestruck fool that she felt. "Any special requests for takeout?"

"Just remember my allergies, and we'll be good." Lauren looked at Bo's lips, which caused Bo to swallow hard involuntarily. Her nerve endings were on overdrive right now. With that verbal confirmation to back up what she already suspected, Bo could definitely see how bright Lauren was around her. It was almost blinding. Even if Lauren hesitated, she still was there with her, so Bo didn't know if she would be hesitant herself anymore with the added knowledge. She just had to be patient because she really didn't want to scare Lauren.

"I can manage that." At least it was something she _could_ manage. Bo watched as Lauren walked back to the table, but not without seeing the other woman bounce into a post because she was too busy waving back and smiling at her. Bo chuckled at how adorably and quietly seductive Lauren Lewis really was.

* * *

Lauren wasn't sure what to expect when she came over tonight, but she was definitely excited to get out of her apartment. Normally, she loved spending the holiday breaks by herself. It gave her a chance to catch up on medical journals and experiments she had put aside. Something changed this season, and she had a feeling she knew what it was: Bo.

She had been spending a lot of time with Bo, and the woman wasn't that demanding of her attention, either. She would come over just to spend time around Lauren until she finished her work and could spend time with her. Bo was comfortable sitting on the couch and watching TV when Lauren needed to check on some work or when she was grading the final exams and papers. It usually frustrated Lauren when other people were in her private space, but since she'd been going to the Dal, she found she liked the company. Surprisingly, Bo was both cause for inspiration and frustration. The frustration part was what was getting to Lauren the most, though, because it was hard to hold herself back sometimes when Bo would just lightly smile at her and ask if she needed anything from the kitchen while Lauren worked away at her lab station. Just the fact that she asked and tried to make sure Lauren was comfortable and cared for was starting to chip away at Lauren's resolve.

Despite this, she still fought hardcore against her feelings. Bo wasn't a major distraction; she was blending perfectly into her life and keeping her company more than anything. Bo had made her intentions clear that she wanted Lauren, and it was obvious in the way she looked at her and flirted and touched. However, Lauren had made her intentions clear, too: She made no promises. Bo was being great about not pushing her. Nobody else had ever had the patience with her like this; it's why the people she had dated in the past had eventually left her. It's why Tamsin left her. Well, that was a mutual breakup, but Tamsin couldn't be patient with her sexually, always pushing for more than Lauren could give. They were great friends, but when they added sex to the equation, they just did not fit perfectly. The sex was great, but Tamsin didn't understand or respect that Lauren wasn't just going to drop an experiment or research just to have sex. That's all it ended up being toward the end, and it was tearing their friendship apart. It became hard to separate their sexual relationship from their friendship. They both seemed to recognize it and decided to just stay friends, even if there were a few relapses for the two years after that.

Tonight, Bo had promised takeout and a movie night. She had even gone several steps further and had popcorn, pretzels, and various snacks set out on the coffee table, and she had a mini bar setup on the kitchen island. When Lauren arrived, she had expected a quiet escape for a night within a growing friendship. She didn't expect to be hanging with one of her former students; at least he had passed her course, though barely. Since they'd met, Bo came over to her apartment more often than Lauren came here, since Nate and Kenzi hung out at the clubhouse, as Bo called it. Lauren had barely talked to or said anything to Kenzi, and when they were left alone, Lauren never really knew what to say to the young girl. The only thing they really had in common was Bo. Luckily, she had avoided being around Nate for longer periods of time than just picking up Bo when they would go out.

Tonight was going to be the first night the four of them hung out together, and it had a very double date vibe to it.

Actually, it was like she and Bo were still dating. Lauren was just fighting her desire to take it to the more romantic and intimate levels. When they were sitting down to eat the Chinese food, Lauren became increasingly aware of how close she was pressed against Bo on the couch, since Kenzi had taken up the left side, putting Bo in the middle. As they finished eating and the lights were turned off for the first movie, an old favorite of hers, _The Bride of Frankenstein_, Lauren realized this was actually the first time their movie nights felt intensely date-like instead of the casual friendliness they had been; well, friendliness was stretching it, since Lauren may not be able to read sexual energy but could still sense the tension between them. Before, Lauren could hold back because they had space between them, but that wasn't the case right now. It was a combination of Lauren not being distracted with work and Bo's warm body being pressed against hers that allowed her to really focus on how her entire everything was buzzing.

Lauren looked over to see that Kenzi was taking up more room than should be allowed, forcing Bo to sit so close. When Bo moved any muscle, Lauren could feel it, which made it harder and harder to pay attention to the actual film. She found herself leaning into the couch arm, trying to get some space, though she played with her thumbnail and tried to be subtle with her looks at Bo. Her entire body was responding without ever being touched once; it was the promise of the touch that made the sweat form on her brow. There was no doubt in her mind that Bo was a great lover, and those three years were really starting to feel tangible on her body. When she didn't have as much work to hide behind, Lauren was forced to really look at what she was doing and feeling. It was harder to hide that she really liked Bo romantically, but she was still too scared to do anything about it. No wonder Tamsin kept getting on her to just go for it.

She was glad the lights were turned on when the first movie was over, and she was even happier that her nerve endings and increased heartrate were getting a rest. Lauren hopped up from the couch a little too fast as she made her way to the kitchen for another glass of wine, taking Bo's with her for a refill, as well. Nate stretched out and tackled Kenzi, who was giggling from the affection he was showing her, before he disappeared into Kenzi's bedroom to grab something. Lauren wasn't paying that much attention as she walked back to sit on the couch and smiled back at Bo, who was doing her best not to run into the wall of her own apartment as she went to walk upstairs to her bathroom. As she sighed into her wine glass when Bo disappeared from view, placing Bo's on the table, Lauren just watched as Kenzi moved to sit on the coffee table directly in front of her.

"Okay, let's cut the crap." Kenzi pushed Bo's wine glass and a bowl of pretzels out of the way to make more room for her before bringing her piercing blue eyes back to stare at Lauren. "I get that you did a good thing helping Bo with her stitches and all, but you're cold and distant and breaking Bo's heart. What you're doing to her is shitty." She leaned forward in an intimidating move, but Lauren just steeled her jaw, not willing to let this young girl see how she was being affected. "She really likes you. If you give two shits about her, you'll just fess up about how you feel, because she doesn't think you feel the same. That, or cut your losses now. If you hurt my best friend, future anthropologists will find your body in an unmarked grave with a massive, massive blow to the head caused by a totally awesome chick whose name rhymes with Frenzy."

"You know, I get it." Lauren narrowed her eyes, smirking a bit at the young girl. "I have a protective best friend, too, but if you're trying to be the only friend in Bo's life, you're not being fair to her."

"Hey, babe. I grabbed _The Exorcist_; forgot I put it in my bag from where Bo asked me to bring it tonight." Nate walked in to change the movie and took his seat back, propping his feet up on the coffee table much like he would do the back of the seats in the lecture hall this semester. Lauren just watched as Kenzi moved back to her end of the couch, the complete opposite end of her, using her index and middle fingers to point to her eyes before pointing them at Lauren in warning. The message was clear, but Lauren still refused to let Kenzi know she was bothered by this.

When Bo came back down, she cut the lights again since Nate was already pressing play without waiting for her. She smiled and ran her hand along Lauren's bicep with a quiet thanks for pouring her another glass of wine. Bo's body pressed back against hers caused Lauren to drink her wine a little faster than she intended. About ten minutes in, she was starting to feel flush, though she wasn't sure if it was more because of Bo or because of the alcohol. Two drinks were usually her limit, but she had opted for this third one since they still had one more movie to watch after this.

Lauren didn't know if she'd survive the third movie.

When she jumped a bit and did her damndest not to explain how that much projectile vomit wasn't physically possible, Bo moved even further and placed her hand on Lauren's thigh. It was meant to be a comforting gesture, but Bo didn't move her hand for the rest of the movie. It should have calmed her, but it only served to make her tenser.

Luckily, Nate and Kenzi called it a night before the end of the film, though Bo still didn't move when there was a lot of extra room on the couch to stretch out. When the movie finally ended, Bo moved forward to grab the remote and stop the film, turning the living area even darker. The only illumination was from the backlit television screen and the overhead stove light they kept on in the kitchen. The silence that surrounded them made Lauren able to hear her heart beating in her ears, all too aware of how close they still were.

Close and alone.

She wasn't sure if it was the wine or Kenzi's threatening confirmation or just a broken resolve, but Lauren felt herself take in deep breaths through her nose, inhaling Bo's scent next to her without meaning to. When Bo turned toward her, Lauren didn't overthink it. She just gripped the back of Bo's head with one hand and crashed their lips together. It was the opposite of those slow kisses they had shared several weeks ago. This was hotter; more intense. It didn't take her long to move through the kiss until they were parted, Bo's wide eyes and big smile urging her forward again.

This time, Bo had no problem adjusting into the kiss, wrapping her arms fully around Lauren and pulling her into an awkward embrace on the couch. Their heavy breathing and smacking lips were the only sounds in the room, and it almost felt like their whimpers and moans echoed.

That's when Lauren started to get her mind back; that's when she pulled back from the kiss, her own eyes wide and panicked now before she stood and went to get her stuff to leave, though she couldn't seem to find her keys in her jacket. It had felt so right to kiss Bo; their bodies and lips fit perfectly together, and Bo was a ridiculously skilled kisser. Lauren could feel how much Bo cared for her in that second kiss, and it scared the hell out of her. She wasn't ready for this; she couldn't admit she was falling for Bo.

"Lauren?" Bo finally registered her departure from the couch and came to stand next to her. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just…I need to go." Lauren dug in her pockets again and finally located the keys. They dropped on the floor and she bent over fast to grab them. She had walked over here, so she didn't know why she needed to hold these just yet. It was something to keep her occupied, though. "It's late. I need to go."

"Not until you tell me what just happened." Bo grabbed the keys from Lauren, who immediately went to grab for them back. Instead, Bo held them from her reach, which pissed Lauren off. She really needed to get out of there before she did or said something supremely stupid. "You kissed me and freaked again. Tell me what just happened so this doesn't become a thing between us. I can't lose you. Not now."

"I…" Lauren couldn't admit it to herself, so there was no way she could admit it to Bo. She really was falling for her, and it was killing her slowly inside. Instead of answering, Lauren dropped her jacket on the floor and grabbed the collar of Bo's shirt, pulling her in for another kiss. This time, it was more hurried and purposed.

Bo didn't break the kiss so they could talk, so her distraction had worked. Instead, Bo wrapped her hands in Lauren's hair and moved them slowly down her back before pushing her into the post there. It wasn't the sturdiest thing in the apartment, but Lauren didn't care, as Bo moved her hands to hold their bodies close while pushing Lauren even further into the post. One hand came down to pull her leg to wrap around Bo's thighs. Their bodies pressing so hard and hurried against the post caused some drywall dust to fall on them from above, yet all Lauren cared about in this moment was Bo pressed against her, their lips exploring and breaths heavy.

It would be so easy to jump into bed with Bo right now. Lauren could admit her entire body was screaming at her to just do it. It would be better to just get this over with and out of their system, just like she and Tamsin had done. However, this was different. Lauren was never in love with Tamsin like this. Realizing that she wasn't falling for but had already fallen for Bo, Lauren relaxed into the kiss, letting Bo take more control of their movements. Lauren was ready to take this further, but Bo surprised her by slowing down.

Slower and slower, back to the quietly intense kisses from a few weeks ago, until their foreheads were pressed together as they tried to catch their breaths. Eventually, Bo moved back and just looked at Lauren with the most hopeful expression.

"What do you want to do now?" If Bo could look so vulnerable in this moment, what would she do when Lauren eventually did break her heart? Kenzi was right. It was better to make the break now. "Tell me what you need right now. I'll do it. Anything you need."

Lauren wanted this with every part of her. She wanted Bo completely. It's why she picked up her jacket and the keys Bo had dropped before glancing one last time at the ridiculously beautiful woman, wanting to memorize her face for the lonely nights she knew were coming, before walking to the door and leaving without another word. She didn't even know what to say. She knew what she wanted and needed now, and she knew she was going to need to deal with these emotions taking over her control. She knew she needed to talk to Bo about it instead of running away again, but she had to get out of there before she did let Bo take her to bed. Even if she wanted it, she wasn't ready; she just hoped that she didn't completely screw everything up again because she wasn't able to give in just yet.

A few times, she considered turning back around, going back or calling and actually talking to Bo about it, but by the time she walked into her loft, she was embarrassed about her behavior. She was a highly educated and intelligent woman, she was extremely successful, and she had made scientific breakthroughs. Yet, she was acting like an idiot, and that's what scared her the most now.


	10. Once, Twice, Three Times a Lady

Lauren had left her; just like that. All hot and bothered and ready to explode, but mostly a lot of confused. Lauren gave in, obviously wanted it, but she left her. Just took off without saying anything. Tamsin had said to be patient, but Bo was beginning to question her sanity. She had left numerous texts and messages, but Lauren never called her back, and it had been a week already. Her banquet thing was tonight, and she had seemed kind of excited about going. Bo had promised to be her plus one, and she didn't want to abandon the woman, but hadn't Lauren just abandoned her? They shared some really powerful kisses, ones that told Bo everything she needed to know: that Lauren wanted this, too. Yet, Lauren had just left her standing there.

"Blue balled," Kenzi had called it. It took Bo a few days to really register what had happened and that long for Kenzi to ask what was wrong. Kenzi told her to give up and just go get laid like she wanted. So, why didn't she do that?

Maybe it was the need to see Lauren again, to try a different approach and just confront her face to face, or maybe she wanted to rub Lauren's face into what she could have but was being stupid about, but Bo found herself putting on her best skinny black cocktail dress, donning her best silver jewelry, including the diamond hoops Kenzi had "bought" for her a few Christmases ago, and taking extra caution with her hair.

Even though Lauren abandoned her, Bo would be damned if she was going to let that be it. Not after the other night; not after those kisses and the promise of what those kisses held. Bo had a feeling once she did manage to crack Lauren open, it was going to be one helluva ride that she'd have to hold on to dear life for. It was going to be intense, but she did only have so much patience. It was time to make that "I'm not going anywhere" gesture and start to push Lauren a little. She had made a promise to escort Lauren to this damned banquet, and she was going to give her the option to still let her do that.

In her mind, Bo believed that Lauren wouldn't be able to resist her like this. Nobody ever could before.

When Lauren opened the door, Bo hadn't been prepared to be the one who couldn't resist. How could this woman be so damned beautiful without even trying? She took dolled up to a new level. The teal dress complimented her skin tone perfectly, and her arms. Oh, those arms. Bo had never seen how muscular Lauren's thin frame actually was until now. It was a very pleasant surprise.

"Bo, what are you doing here?" She was every bit as panicked as she sounded. Bo had to swallow because she lost her nerve now that she was standing here in front of Lauren.

"I made a promise to a lady, and I keep my promises." Bo took a deep breath and fell into her posture. She hadn't meant for the girls to stick out, or for Lauren to look there, but she wasn't complaining at the unintentional results. Lauren spiked exponentially; her aura was blinding yet again. Bo had to be careful not to step on any toes. This was a make or break moment for them. Lauren had run away from her, from them, and Bo didn't want that to happen again. This was their last chance; Bo knew as much. "You look…wow."

"Oh. I…thanks." Lauren's eyes raked down Bo's body again, clearly enjoying what she was seeing. Maybe Bo had been right that Lauren couldn't resist; a tiny part of her did a little victory dance. "You didn't have to do that. I know I really screwed up."

"Hey, it's okay. We can talk about the heavy stuff later." Bo stepped forward finally, making her way into Lauren's doorway instead of standing on the outside looking in. Lauren allowed it, moving to let her fully in the apartment before shutting the door behind them. "I get it, Lauren. You're scared. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared, too, but I'm not about to let you go to this thing alone when you have a perfectly good plus one, who is not banned from these events, ready to take you."

"I've gone to these things alone before." Lauren's eyes were so damn expressive, even when she was trying to hide her real response to Bo's presence through her tight jaw and posture. "I would've been okay on my own."

"I have no doubt you would've been." Bo stepped in further, not caring that she was invading Lauren's space anymore. The woman was intoxicating, and Bo felt like the moth being pulled by the flame. It was cheesy and cliche, and she knew it, but it didn't make it any less true. "I'm telling you that you don't have to go alone, if you don't want to."

"Well, you did dress up." Lauren smirked a bit through tight lips. "I'd hate to let your dress go to waste."

"Exactly." Bo was trying her best not to smile at the small win, but she was failing miserably, especially when Lauren finally smiled back at her. It was the first time she really relaxed since Lauren had opened the door a bit ago, probably because she knew she wasn't being rejected anymore. "This is your dance. You lead."

"Speaking of, there's a hokey pokey contest at this thing. I've won the past three years, so you'd better not mess up my winning streak." Lauren picked up her scarf and wrapped it around her neck before grabbing her ridiculously nice shawl jacket and clutch purse. Bo smiled at how playful Lauren was all of a sudden; from broody and running away to super playful. With this new sexy Lauren came a new attitude apparently; Bo was a fan. She actually expected much, much more resistance.

"Shit, really?" Bo only knew barroom dancing, and she was pretty sure she hadn't done the hokey pokey since grade school. Surely Lauren was joking; her sense of humor was strangely hilarious, even if it was awkward.

"You've got to know that I'm kidding." Lauren came over and placed her hand on Bo's upper arm. It was covered by her coat, which suddenly felt out of place with Lauren's extreme sophistication from head to toe, but it was all she had and it was freezing balls outside.

"I know that you're kidding." Bo had to fight the urge to just pull Lauren in for a kiss right then. The familiar playfulness was like nothing had happened between them, and honestly, that bothered Bo. Lauren wasn't cold, but she was deflecting. Bo could wait, though, as Lauren escorted her to her car. They could talk about the heavy stuff later, like she said. For now, Bo wanted to do what she came here to do: be there for Lauren. She just hoped it was enough to show the woman how much she really cared and was willing to stick it out.

Bo was finally going to do what Kenzi had been begging her to do for some time: She was going to fight for Lauren. And she wasn't going to play by the rules anymore.

* * *

Lauren had spent the last week avoiding Bo's messages because she had been avoiding herself. She had just walked out of the clubhouse last week, leaving Bo behind without any explanation, and that was extremely selfish and immature of her. It wasn't like her at all. Then again, kissing Bo like that wasn't like her, either. She had spent so much time being in control that it felt strange to have her emotions take control for her. Maybe the three years alone got to her more than she thought.

She tried not to dwell, and Tamsin had distracted her a bit. Though Lauren never once mentioned the kiss, Tamsin could obviously tell something was wrong. She was being nice, though, and letting Lauren process first. She knew that Lauren would eventually tell her. It's how they operated. Tamsin never pushed; well, she didn't push in their friendship. It was funny how you reflected on the things that went wrong in past relationships when you were seriously thinking about starting a new one.

When it came time to get ready for the banquet, Lauren had gone through the motions. She had done this often enough. Tonight was no different than the other ones. She had even forgotten about casually asking Bo to be her plus one until the woman, in all her stunning glory, knocked on her door. If she had come any later, Lauren would have been gone.

She couldn't decide if that would have been better because Bo's physically delicious presence and happy, forgiving demeanor was not making her feel any better. The woman didn't make her feel bad about ditching her, and she very well could have done that. Instead, she came over, all dressed up and ready to keep a promise she made. Lauren didn't really want to call Bo out that no such promise was really ever made, but Bo was beautiful and had obviously put in a lot of effort just to show effort. How could anyone resist?

Lauren had already admitted to herself that she had fallen for Bo, and it was easy to see why right now. It wasn't the fact that Bo was enviously gorgeous and hard to resist physically. It was her heart. She had this big, huge heart, and she was the first person to ever make their relationship less about what she was getting out of it and more about what she could put into it. Anybody else would have ran a long time ago, but Bo was sticking it out for some reason.

For that, Lauren couldn't say no when Bo offered to take her. As soon as they walked into the door, Lauren actually registered what was about to happen and started to panic again. When it was just the two of them, she could focus on the fact that it was the two of them, but when they were surrounded by all of these people who would be demanding her attention, particularly her parents, she realized that bringing Bo may not have been the best idea.

Bo was going to meet her parents. What the hell was Lauren going to do with that? What was she going to say to these people when they asked who Bo was? She wasn't her girlfriend. They weren't lovers. They had become friends, but it was so much more than that. How could she survive the night without pissing at least someone off? She just needed to make the extra effort herself to make sure it wasn't Bo. Lauren knew that this was it; if she didn't do something, she would lose Bo, and the thought of losing her hurt more than the thought of eventually getting hurt or hurting her. When had that happened?

When Mr. and Mrs. Porter were the first to greet them inside, Lauren actually groaned a little, which caused Bo to look worried. She really wasn't ready for this, but it was now or never.

"Lauren, my dear, so lovely to see you again." Mr. Porter kissed the top of her hand, and Lauren allowed it, despite knowing what a private pervert this man really was. She would catch him stealing glances at her and her sister when they were younger, and it was unnerving. He sent the same look to her and Bo now. "We saw you at The Ash the other day but didn't want to disturb your date. And who might this lovely young woman be?"

"My name is Isabeau, but please, call me Bo." It wasn't surprising how charming Bo was. Everybody in the room seemed to be looking at her more out of curiosity at the stranger in their midst. To these people, Bo was unknown, which meant she was fair game. Lauren knew the night would be filled with people trying to persuade Bo to join their cause or charity, thinking she was new money and would be naive and blow it. To them, Bo was unaligned. Since Lauren had never made an official declaration with her parents about dating someone, everyone in this room would know that fact, so Bo would be pursued from every end. These people would probably assume that this was another Tamsin to Lauren; just a friend who accompanied her. They would probably even be watching Bo carefully to see any weaknesses they could exploit or to see her heritage so they could be snobbish to her for not being one of them or suck up to her to get on her good side.

That's why Lauren put her hand across Bo's back. It was some strange need to protect this woman from the vultures circling her. Bo only smiled at her in response, as she continued talking to Mr. Porter about her family, though she was extremely vague on the details, probably not wanting them to think less of her if she revealed the business her grandfather owned was a public house over by the university. Lauren steeled her jaw and smiled that her gesture hadn't gone unnoticed by Mrs. Porter. She was the biggest gossip in this building, so this small, claiming gesture was going to do wonders at keeping the masses away for the rest of the night, though she knew there would be an increase in heavy whispers and stares aimed toward them. Still, Lauren didn't mind the gossip folks as long as she made sure Bo was safe.

At least, that was the plan. Bo didn't seem to mind playing along, either, when Lauren would guide her or stand closer than usual, brushing their fingers and hands together. She hadn't meant to imply that Bo was her girlfriend, but she didn't dispel those rumors as they reached them, either. Seeing Bo's eyes and smile light up when the word "girlfriend" was actually used, it was obvious Bo didn't mind the idea one bit. Honestly, the sound of it actually made Lauren feel warm and happy. If only for a night, she was letting herself ignore her fear and actually just enjoyed being with Bo. The evening was like a first test run with her experiments, and it was working a little too well. From experience, Lauren knew to always be prepared for the negative effects to surface eventually. Then again, hadn't she been doing that already this past month with Bo? It was time for the positive.

When it came time for them to sit, Lauren even pulled Bo's chair out for her, which only gained her a sultry stare in response. Bo was obviously reading a lot into this, and Lauren didn't mind that at all. Her parents were up making the introductory and welcome speeches before the dinner was served. Tonight was the holiday charity auction. Lauren liked this event the most every year because it was fun to watch who would bid on or fight over what. They claimed it was in the name of science or charity, but it was a big "look at me and how much money I'm willing to give for this thing I probably already own" type of event. It was great for people watching, and it gave Lauren a chance to remember why she didn't want to take part of her parents' foundation other than the fact that she much preferred pants, even if it was nice to dress up a bit a few times a year. If she had joined her parents, she would be doing this weekly. She dealt better with science itself than with the people giving money for it.

Bo cleared her throat to get Lauren's attention. She looked over and smiled, seeing how happy Bo was in this moment. How could she not be happy herself when Bo smiled at her like that?

"So, not to spoil the party, but what's with the territorial all of a sudden?" Bo leaned her chair over a bit. There were only four other people at this table, Lauren's uncle and his wife, and Lauren's aunt and her much younger boyfriend. He was new and obviously wasn't that intelligent from what little conversation Lauren had tried to make with him. Bo even gave her an amused look when she had tried. The two empty seats beside her were reserved for her parents, but she was surprised at the two empty seats beside Bo. Where was her sister and her husband tonight? They usually flew up from New York City for this and stayed for the holidays. It seemed odd doing this without her younger sister, even if they didn't really talk or get along that much. Her husband was nice enough, though, and Lauren could definitely have a conversation with him, even if he was slightly dull.

"I'm just preventing people from playing grabby paws with you." Lauren leaned the bit further to drop her voice, too, since her aunt was eyeing them. "These people can be quite brutal. I just want to make sure you're safe."

"Well, it's a good thing I have you here to protect me, then." Bo didn't need saving. Lauren knew that. The woman was too strong and independent to need any knight in shining armor stuff, but Lauren loved how Bo seemed to just fall into place with her. It was like they were partners in this charade, and Lauren was starting to believe it. After her second glass of champagne, she didn't mind that she was, and they still had a long night ahead of them. "I like you like this. I like after hours Lauren."

"Well, you've seen her often enough." Lauren smiled again, loving how they scooted their chairs closer without knowing it.

"I've never seen you like this." Bo's eyes were holding fast with the eye contact, and she was clearly enjoying this change of pace. To outsiders, they probably looked like lovers. Wasn't that what Lauren had accidentally on purpose meant for these people to think? She liked the idea that someone as charming, smart, beautiful, and funny as Bo would be into her, and Lauren liked that the people in this room got to think so, too. She felt selfish for the role playing, but Bo didn't seem to mind.

"Like what?" If they weren't in a place filled with her parents' friends and colleagues at the start of a long night, Lauren had a feeling she would have leaned over and kissed Bo just then.

"Not hiding or fighting." Bo moved her hand to place on Lauren's knee, and it almost felt like she was putting some sort of sex spell on her because Lauren's entire insides started to melt at just the simple touch. "You can say this is pretend all you want, but I know it's not. Not really."

"It's complicated." Lauren felt herself want to pull away, but she was meeting Bo's knowing glance. There was no use denying it. Somehow, despite all of her defenses, the other woman had already figured her out.

"If you feel even half of what I do right now, you would understand how hard it is to keep my control with you in that dress." Bo moved to grip the back of Lauren's chair, pulling them even closer together. The throat clearing brought them out of their spell. Lauren hadn't even realized the food was being served or that her parents had finished their speeches. At least they hadn't made it back to the table yet; she could deal with her aunts and uncle's scolding yet amused stares. She could even deal with the lusty look from her aunt's date. If her sister was here, she would no doubt be making fun of her right now.

"Save the loving for later. This isn't the time or place for it." Her aunt cleared her throat and gave them the stink eye. It was a look that always made Lauren mind when she was younger. They had righted themselves and got over their blushes by the time her parents got to the table. Lauren stood to officially greet them, since this was the first time she got to see them in over four months. Since the last banquet, actually. Normally, they would meet for dinner at least once between events, but Lauren had taken on extra responsibilities on campus this semester. Then, she had met Bo, so her dinners were pretty well booked.

"Lauren, how is work, child?" Her mother wrapped her in a loose hug. She was never overly affectionate, though Lauren knew with enough alcohol, Stella Lewis had no trouble letting her hair down in the right crowd. This was not the right crowd, though, so she knew to expect the professional part of her mother. Her father was always too distracted to notice or even attend her soccer games growing up. It was always her mother in the stands, not really rooting so much as taking notes on what she could do to improve. It wasn't surprising at all that the first thing her mother did was ask about work, completely bypassing that Lauren brought someone with her. No doubt, the rumors that she and Bo were dating had spread to her parents long before tonight's event.

"I'm still working on the monograph on the rizome repellant gradient." Lauren watched as the wait staff started to fill the table with food and drinks while they still stood and greeted one another.

"I hear good things regarding your free radical work." Stella Lewis was a renowned surgeon; she was requested throughout the world. It's why Lauren never took it to heart when her mother would have to leave in the middle of a soccer match for an emergency surgery. Her father was the same way. They always blended their own version of work and family, but they never seemed completely happy. Lauren had never seen passion between them. Maybe that was why it was easy to deny her own feelings; she knew they weren't necessary. Lauren had learned young that work was what measured a person's worth and emotions were just distractions from that work. "Michael Schnood doesn't deserve that award."

"His numbers are fascinating, though. I understand why the committee chose him." Lauren let out a deep breath. It was a distinguished award, and she was happy to even be considered. There was always the next one; she was still young. Bo moved a bit behind her, probably feeling awkward already, and Lauren rolled her eyes up in amusement to admonish herself for not including her "girlfriend." "Mom, dad, this is Bo."

"Yes, we've heard so much about you already." Stella moved for Bo to take her hand, and Lauren sighed at how her mother was already judging Bo without getting to know her. "Charles and Betty mentioned you've been at least seeing each other for the past few weeks. They called and said they ran into you at the Ash. I'm surprised Lauren brought you; she's never brought anyone she's dated here before. We don't count Tamsin because thankfully that phase passed. She must really like you."

"I happen to like her a lot, too." Bo smiled over at Lauren, who did her best not to smile at her. Lauren's father turned his attention to their conversation finally and went to shake Bo's hand, as well.

"Yes, we're glad you could be here." He let go of Bo's hand and held out her mom's chair, indicating it was okay for them all to sit down and finally enjoy dinner. "So, Bo, they say you're heir to your grandfather's business? What exactly is his business?"

"He is in the liquor business." Bo was clever by telling yet hiding the truth. It made Lauren realize she didn't care if her parents knew what the business actually was; she wasn't embarrassed about the bar and neither should Bo be.

"Ah, tell me he's a scotch man, and I may arrange the wedding myself right here and now." Adam Lewis had followed his father's footsteps and become a doctor and taken over the foundation from him. He had tried grooming Lauren to take over, but she really didn't want to, even if that meant the fifth generation of the Lewis Foundation would be put into the younger sibling's hands for the first time. Then again, this was the first time a female would be given the reins, too. Adam Lewis was bred for more than just medicine; he was bred for the politics that went along with it. There were times when Tamsin would tease Lauren and say she was being her dad whenever she started talking business unnecessarily or started schmoozing without warning. "Regardless, we are glad you are here to join us. The evening promises to be eventful."

"It already has been." Bo arched an eyebrow at Lauren, not even being subtle about her desire. Lauren had never felt so embarrassed and turned on in her life. She decided to hide her blush, which no doubt covered more than her face, by taking a drink of champagne. Bo put her hand on Lauren's knee again, hidden under the table, but Lauren choked in her champagne.

"Lauren, honestly, you know better. Manners, child." Her mother looked around, no doubt making sure not many people noticed. They were too busy focusing on bidding, thank goodness. When the rest of the table turned their attention back to the stage, Lauren sent Bo a warning glare, though she couldn't hide her smirk or her arousal. This woman was going to be the death of her. She was sure of it.

The rest of the night was anticlimactic. So and so won this item; another won this item. Bo kept edging her fingers slightly up Lauren's leg and under her dress more and more. Lauren tried to hide her gasp and not bring attention to them. They ate their dinner, enjoyed their aperitifs and dessert, and went about mingling one last time before the event ended. Lauren said goodbye to her family, finding out her sister was snowed in back in New York but would be in as soon as the planes were cleared for takeoff.

Several people came to say goodbye to them that Lauren didn't think she'd ever talked to at these events. Usually, she was content just staying on the sidelines and watching. Tonight, she and Bo were apparently right in the middle of the action.

When waiting on their valet, Bo moved to stand closer to Lauren, since she'd left her coat in the car, saying she was embarrassed because it was clearly a fancy coat party. Instead of making her suffer, Lauren came over and wrapped Bo under her jacket with her. It meant she had to endure some of the biting cold, too, but it was worth it to see Bo not shivering as much. Well, not shivering from the cold, at least. When they got into the car, they were still under the evening's spell and Lauren automatically slipped her hand into Bo's without thinking about it. It was a natural thing for her in that moment, and Bo smiled before pulling their hands to her lips and kissing them.

Once they got back to Lauren's apartment, neither of them had yet to speak as they came in. Lauren hung up her jacket and scarf before removing her high heeled straps, her feet thankful for the reprieve.

"Would you like some wine?" Lauren looked at the clock and noticed it was almost midnight. Would she have to give Bo back at midnight? Is that when the spell was broken? Bo just smiled in response, perusing the bookshelves and not really saying anything. "Thank you; for going with me tonight."

"You were right; surprisingly, it was a nice evening." Bo chuckled before walking over to meet Lauren in the kitchen area, sitting down on one of the counter stools. "Thank you for letting me go. I have to say it felt good being your plus one. I almost feel like I should question the almost escort role you put me in, but I liked being your girlfriend for a night. What are you going to tell your parents?"

"I barely talk to them." Lauren forgot about the wine and instead came to sit on the stool next to Bo. She placed her hands on her knees, remembering how Bo had kept her hand on her left knee throughout the dinner. Twenty more minutes, and Lauren had a feeling Bo would have reached a little too far up her dress, so luckily, the dinner and auction portion ended before Lauren gave in and threw Bo on the table. She felt her breathing increase again, just from the memory sensations she was feeling.

"So, I'm the first 'girlfriend' you've ever taken to one of these things, huh?" Bo leaned forward, her cleavage pushing together more as she gripped the edges of Lauren's stool around her waist. They were breaths apart, and Bo was making it extremely difficult for Lauren to think of anything but letting the other woman finish what she started back at dinner. Her pelvic muscles squeezed in response. "You really know how to make a girl feel special, Dr. Lewis."

"I try." Lauren smirked through tight lips again, trying to regain her composure. "Argh. You're so damn frustrating."

"Want to talk about that?" Bo arched a challenging eyebrow, not backing down from her position.

"Dammit, Bo, I'm trying to protect you." Lauren moved her hands to wrap around Bo's biceps.

"From what? Yourself? You don't exactly frighten me, Lauren." Bo scooted her stool closer, no doubt making her position a little more comfortable. "I get it. I do. I don't want to hurt you, either."

"I'm not good at this stuff."

"I've never asked you for more than what you're comfortable giving. I just made it clear that I'm here when you're ready." Bo moved her hands to lightly touch Lauren's knees.

"What if I'm never ready?"

"I'm not going to wait forever, if that's what you're asking. It's not my style."

"And I would never ask you to do that." Lauren surprised herself by cupping Bo's cheek with her hand and running her thumb idly across it. Bo leaned into the touch and closed her eyes, obviously enjoying the feeling. When she opened her eyes again, Bo had such a hopeful, longing expression that Lauren's insides melted completely. Bo was great at leading with her eyes, and they were saying so much right now.

"I know that, but Lauren, if tonight showed us anything, it's that we're great together." Bo moved to entwine both of their hands between them. "It's time."

"It's time?" Lauren tried to fight the tears she felt about to fall. This wasn't how she imagined the night ending. This morning, she hadn't even imagined Bo being a part of her day, but now, it's all she could think about.

"Us." Bo sighed, and all Lauren could do was stare at this amazing woman in front of her, who had offered herself numerous times already. "I want to give this a real shot. Be together. For real."

"Bo, I…" Lauren felt her nostrils flaring as her resolve dissipated completely. It's what happened last week when she gave into her feelings, and it was no doubt going to happen again. If this was going to be their pattern, then Lauren knew she wouldn't be able to hold off for long, either. She couldn't do that to Bo again; she couldn't do that to herself again, either.

"Life is too short." Bo visibly swallowed, though she never broke eye contact. Lauren was getting lost in her voice and her words. This time, it had nothing to do with the alcohol in her system. She couldn't blame this on alcohol. This was all Bo. "If you'd asked me two months ago, I probably wouldn't have even believed I'd be saying this, but Lauren, I'm ready. I want to do this with you, and I can tell you want to, too. I don't know what else I can do or say to convince you to…"

Lauren didn't need any more convincing. She pulled Bo to her, crashing their lips together again. No use fighting it; her body, mind, and soul were all now screaming at her to take this woman. She pulled her body in closer, the mixture of hot kisses and warm skin against her body. Bo melded perfectly into her.

Lauren pulled back, trying to find her zipper and not remembering the dress being this damn difficult to get on. Bo just chuckled before placing her extremely warm hands on Lauren's back and stepping into her space, bringing their lips back together and unzipping it for her.

"You know we don't have to do anything if you're not ready." Bo moved her kisses slowly down Lauren's jaw and neck, causing Lauren's eyes to roll in the back of her head from the synapses firing at all cylinders.

"You have no idea how much I'm ready right now." Lauren wrapped her arms up Bo's back and into her hair, pulling her as close as possible as her own body was slowly being exposed to the living area.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." Bo moved back to let the top of Lauren's dress fall from her shoulders and chest, watching very intently and biting her lip. "One last chance to run away, Doc, because once we cross this line, neither of us will probably get any sleep tonight. I wasn't kidding when I said earlier it was amazing I could keep my control with you in that dress."

Lauren didn't trust that she wouldn't say something stupid in response, so instead, she just pulled Bo back to her and guided her up the stairs, slamming into the wall and tripping over the stairs on the way up, never breaking contact but laughing and moaning and enjoying herself.

It may have taken her awhile to get here, but now that she was, Lauren wanted to savor the moment. It had been three years, and part of her was insecure this would not be good. What if she had built up this amazing sexual experience and it turned out horrible? Bo relayed those fears, though, as she pressed her naked body down on top of hers. The second their full skins touched, Lauren gasped even deeper and felt this intense need to never stop touching, kissing, or thrusting. The open air in the upstairs loft was brushing their overheated skin, but their quick passion on their descent here, clothes discarded haphazardly along the path from the kitchen to the bed, had since turned into something sweet and slow and loving.

Lauren wasn't an emotional person, but when Bo quickly managed to bring her to orgasm, she wanted to cry along with her squeak and moan of pleasure. This wasn't the sex she expected with Bo at all; there was too much of an intimate connection happening that she hadn't been prepared for. It was more than bodies molding together and manipulating the other into release. No, this was completely different. This wasn't just about release. It was about sharing oneself with another.

It was beautiful.

As they lay there, bodies wrapped together and entangled in the sheets, the comforter long gone, Lauren just looked up at her ceiling, eyes wide and breath still heavy despite the reprieve from the lovemaking and despite half of Bo being asleep on top of her body, the woman's heavy breathing tickling Lauren's exposed and cold skin.

Lauren couldn't help herself, so she just smiled before taking one last deep breath and closing her eyes. She could wait for round seven once they got some actual rest. It was obvious from Bo's heavy breathing that she was already exhausted and out cold, but the smile on her face matched her own. She took one last contented sigh before snuggling closer and wrapping her arms tighter, deciding to just give in for a change.


	11. There's Got to Be a Morning After

Lauren felt the familiar signs of waking, but she didn't want to admit it yet. This was her least favorite part of the day; when she had to admit it was time to get up. She wasn't a morning person at all, but she never minded it once she was actually out of bed. It was the convincing herself to get out of bed part that was the struggle every morning.

Today, she felt different, though. She was naked and freezing, and she was spooning with Bo after an extremely passionate and intense first night together. Thinking back, it had felt like a first time, too. Three years was a long time to go without human contact like this. Then again, the part that made it so special was that there were actual feelings involved. It wasn't casual like the last two times she'd had sex, and it wasn't pretending like it was something romantically intimate when it was just a strong bond and friendship like with Tamsin. No, Bo was special. Better yet, Bo made Lauren _feel_ special.

Somehow, in some unpredictable way, Bo had managed to worm her way in and break Lauren's resolve down enough.

There were a lot of things happening at the banquet last night that would probably need to be discussed, and she knew Bo would want to talk about what this actually meant for them. She felt the soreness of muscles not used in a long time, yet there was a dull humming that said she needed more. She almost wanted to lean over and wake Bo up for that round seven, but seeing how Bo was still asleep made Lauren just want to enjoy this sensation right now, in case it never happened again. Part of her was still scared, but she definitely released a lot of tension last night, so her fears were subsided for the moment in exchange for the euphoria she felt. So, she molded her body closer to Bo's, pulling what was left of her sheets over them more to fight the growing cold in the room. Even in sleep, Bo responded to her, as she wiggled further into the embrace and let out a quiet breath through her sleep-induced smile. Lauren didn't know how long she stayed there before dozing back off, since she didn't really need to go to the lab today. She didn't need to be anywhere other than right where she was, so Lauren found herself doing something she rarely did.

Dr. Lauren Lewis, workaholic extraordinaire, relaxed.

She almost registered the door downstairs opening, and she almost registered a voice calling for her, but Lauren was too happy and relaxed to believe the interruption was true. As soon as Tamsin walked in and Lauren looked up at the intrusion on her morning snuggles, she found herself completely awake and alert. Bo must've sensed it, too, because she chose that moment to react and wake, pushing her body up, her hair mussed, and her eyes barely staying open but doing what she could to look threatening. Lauren knew she wasn't looking much better.

"Well, well, well, aren't you two cute." Tamsin leaned against the open doorframe, obviously not bothered by the fact that there were two naked women there and she was interrupting their morning after. Lauren knew she would never get to live this one down, just now realizing she had promised to make breakfast for her best friend this morning and give her the rundown of last night's "snob auction," as she called it. Since Tamsin had been banned from the events, the morning after breakfast had been a tradition to go over the play by play together and finally chuckle at the people Lauren couldn't laugh at throughout the night without being rude. No doubt, Tamsin would definitely be more interested in the play by play now, since Bo wasn't supposed to be included in her plans anymore after Lauren royally screwed up last week. While she hadn't told Tamsin much about why she was broody this past week, she had said that Bo would probably not be around as much anymore. "Let's just skip to the part where I say 'thank Odin; it's about damn time' and make myself invisible. Wouldn't want to break up this lovefest. Lauren, when you come up for air, I do expect at least a message saying you've not been sexed to death."

"Of course." Lauren pulled the sheet tighter around her body. Even though Tamsin had seen everything before, it wasn't exactly like Lauren wanted her to see it now. Tamsin arched one more appreciative glance at Bo and one more ridiculous smirk at Lauren before nodding and leaving them alone. When the door shut downstairs, Lauren finally breathed out before falling back on the bed.

"I'm glad Kenzi isn't the only person who walks in unannounced. Must be a best friend thing." Bo fell back beside her, turning her head on the pillow to smile at her. "Good morning."

"Not exactly how I planned on saying it, but good morning to you, too." Lauren let out a breath, chuckling a bit before smiling in return.

"Oh, yeah? Exactly how did you plan on saying it?" Bo's tone was not lost on her, especially as she rolled on to her side to wrap her body tight around Lauren's again and started to run slow kisses across her shoulder and up to her neck.

"I pictured it going a little bit more like this." Lauren cleared her throat, moving so she could wrap her arm around Bo's back and hold her in place. The adrenaline from being caught and the memories and smells still permeating the room from last night were telling Lauren that round seven was a go any minute. "Sorry about that. I forgot I promised her breakfast this morning, and it's not like I told her you were here."

"Do you usually have breakfast with your exes?" Bo arched an eyebrow, as she stopped kissing her and propped herself up to look over at her. Lauren smiled a bit when she realized Bo was a bit jealous but embarrassed about it. This woman really did make her feel special, and she was adorable while doing it.

"It's not like that." Lauren moved to her side to face Bo, tucking one hand under the pillow and placing the other next to Bo's hair so she could run her index finger along the silky locks fanned on the pillow. "I've told you this."

"I guess I'm just not used to being best friends with someone I've dated." Bo moved to mimic Lauren's position, bringing their free hands together.

"You're friends with Dyson." Lauren had yet to really make much of a read on the older detective. He seemed nice, but he also seemed a bit too alpha male. Ciara was a strong, independent, and successful woman, but it was almost like being with Dyson made her dormant to those parts of herself. It was like Dyson never learned that chivalry had changed in the last thousand years and women didn't need to be saved all the time. Then again, Ciara had come out of a bad marriage and a worse relationship, and Dyson treated her okay as far as Lauren could tell. He was a good guy; just misplaced with his intentions sometimes. Besides, it wasn't exactly like Ciara was jumping at the opportunity to hang with Tamsin alone, so it wasn't that big of a deal if Lauren didn't feel the need to individually bond with the man.

"Dyson's not my best friend, though. He doesn't come barging into my bedroom unannounced. He may have been a douche about letting me move on before, but at least he never went that far. He did afford me some privacy." Bo sighed before pushing her head further into the pillow, using the momentum to scoot her body a bit closer. "Now, Kenzi, that girl has seen me naked more times than should be healthy, but I've also never slept with her in the biblical sense."

"Never even considered it?" Lauren had only ever really had Tamsin as a friend, and she had been attracted to her from the start. Ciara was more like a work colleague, though she had grown into a good friend the past few years. Even then, Lauren could admit how attractive Ciara was, so she couldn't say she _never_ considered it. She just never gave it much thought.

"Nope. There was one time when she stuck her tongue down my throat at a Halloween party when I dressed as a prisoner and she went as my jailbait lover. She was being method, redneck wig and monster truck panties and all, but the kiss was sloppy and was the least sexual thing I've ever experienced." Bo moved her hand to push Lauren's hair out of her face. "She's like my sister."

"She's protective of you like a sister." Lauren closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing her body to calm down from the simple gesture. Just one touch, and she was nothing but butterflies. She thought actually having sex would've cured that, but she was finding that it just made it worse. Especially considering they were still naked together, and she was still craving more.

"Tamsin's protective of you." Bo moved her hand slowly to trace Lauren's skin until she managed to reach her collarbone, inching her fingers underneath where the sheet was still covering Lauren's body.

"Did she try the 'I'm a Valkyrie and will end you' speech? She did that to someone I dated once. They thought she was crazy and knew she came with the Lauren Lewis package, so I never heard from that girl again." Lauren's laugh filled the little space between them, and she become completely aware of her early morning breath. She hadn't even brushed her teeth before going to bed last night because she was a little preoccupied. She closed her lips tightly and took in a deep breath through her nose, feeling self conscious suddenly and definitely feeling a deep seated desire to go brush her teeth, even if her body refused to break free from its current position. Breathing through her nose didn't help, either, because she could definitely smell Bo even more.

"Well, she wasn't so much trying to scare me away as trying to encourage me. I do have to admit she put a little doubt in my mind about her motives." Bo looked down to where her middle finger was tracing light patterns across Lauren's skin before she started to slowly use that momentum to make the sheet move further down and reveal more of Lauren's body to the room. Lauren's shiver was from a combination of the arousal and the chilly air. "Must be one of her Valkyrie powers."

"She does come with the package, and she can be intense. Almost, if not more, as intense as Kenzi." Lauren found she didn't mind the biting cold being slowly revealed to her skin again because she was warmer in other places now. She looked down to stare at Bo's lips again. They were still extremely kissable. "Is that going to be a problem for you?"

"I like that you have someone protective of you like that. It just proves that others realize how special you are, too. Makes me feel extra special right now that I get to be the one here _with_ you." Bo's tongue darted out to lick her lips, still more concerned with watching her finger revealing more of Lauren's skin. She had managed to get it down to just above her breasts, and when she got there, she put more speed and pressure in her exploration.

"I get that; trust me." When her breasts were exposed, Lauren inhaled and gasped, feeling the combination of cold and arousal stiffen her nipples to an almost painful tightness.

"Did Kenzi threaten your life?" Bo scooted a bit closer, and Lauren became extremely aware of her morning breath again. The champagne and food from last night were stale on her palette, though Bo was doing a great job of distracting her from it, just like she had distracted her from remembering her bedtime routine. What would one night of skipping flossing really hurt? She felt her heartbeat increase as Bo chose to go slow again while tracing around her chest.

"In a manner of speaking, though I'm not entirely sure she was encouraging me. Something about life-ending blows to the head and unmarked graves, and that I should get out now before she has to take me out." Lauren let out a slow breath, both of them extremely aware at how shaky it was.

"She's been on my case about talking to you for a year now. She was just being Kenzi; don't read too much into it." Bo seemed too enamored with Lauren's breasts to continue her exploration. Every so often, she would come back to make eye contact, but she seemed more attuned to the body being revealed to her. Lauren felt like she should feel self conscious here as well, but it was the way Bo looked at her body that gave her a strange confidence.

"I'm not entirely sure she likes me that well." Lauren was okay with that, too. Kenzi wasn't exactly someone she would choose to seek out and hang out with on a regular basis, but much like Tamsin, Kenzi came with the Bo package. Lauren could learn to play nice. Just like she was playing nice with Dyson. She hoped she could talk Tamsin into playing nice, too. At some point, between the passion of last night and the slow seductive touches right now, Lauren decided she wanted this. She wanted Bo. The question was what exactly Bo wanted from her. She was clear in her sexual attraction, but did she really want more than this? Her touchy feely approach this morning wasn't exactly helping Lauren decide her intentions. "How about I make us breakfast?"

"You know, I don't think anybody's ever offered to make me breakfast before." Bo stretched, abandoning her exploration, Lauren immediately missing the contact, and rolling onto her back again before sitting up and letting the sheet fall from her chest. Her body was already peaked from the soft attention, and Lauren felt her gasp more than heard it. Bo was beautiful and seemed to know the response she was having on Lauren, as she looked down with the biggest smirk. "I take that back; they've offered. I've never accepted."

"Well, I promise not to disappoint." Lauren pulled the sheet back up to cover her chest before sitting up, too.

"Oh, you've done anything but disappoint so far, Dr. Lewis. I'd say I'm in for quite the treat." Bo moved forward for a kiss, and Lauren immediately responded. It was quick, but it made her smile.

"Do you want a shower first?" Again, Lauren felt this strong need to brush her teeth, except now she felt an additional need to shower. They had sweated and excreted bodily fluids quite a bit last night. She didn't feel disgusting; just needed to freshen up. It had been a long time since she had let anyone but Tamsin see her not put together and well groomed. Even then, Lauren was usually up and dressed before Tamsin fell off the couch. "I have extra toothbrushes in my cabinet, too. I like to stock things so I don't have to go to the store, as much. Saves on time."

"You're quite resourceful, aren't you? Then, does that mean you are joining me in this shower? You know, to save time." Bo leaned forward again for another kiss, this one a little bit longer and a lot more seductive. She definitely made it hard to say no. "Though I have to admit, I wouldn't mind just staying right here all day."

"I can fix the breakfast while you get cleaned up." Lauren chuckled at Bo's exaggerated pout, as she rolled her eyes up to the ceiling before breathing her laughter out through her nose. "What time do you have to be at the Dal today?"

"Mmm…say the word, and I'm all yours. Kenzi owes me." Bo scooted even closer and started to kiss along Lauren's shoulder and neck again.

"I'm not going to keep you from work, Bo." Lauren closed her eyes, her body reacting again to simple kisses.

"4ish. It's the weekend before Christmas, but I doubt we'll be busy beyond the usual crowd." Bo stopped kissing her shoulder, but she ran both of hands down Lauren's arms. "Speaking of the usual crowd, since you're obviously not down for my 'bed all day' plan, you should come sit at the bar tonight; keep me company. I can have Vex make you something extra special, and I will get to see you again. Win win."

"Tempting." Lauren hadn't been to the Dal all week. Not since she had attacked Bo at the clubhouse; instead, Lauren had stayed in her apartment, doing experiments, writing papers, and reading journals and message boards. She really was kind of boring during the school break, though her extra focus was actually an excuse to hide her embarassment and stop berating herself for being an idiot. She had the chance to make things right, and she was going to try. "We'll see how breakfast goes."

"If I had my way, we would just skip breakfast completely and stay right here." Bo cleared her throat and arched a challenging eyebrow. Lauren smiled tightly, as she ran her eyes down Bo's body again. She had to take a deep breath not to give into the offer. Her body was definitely screaming at her to just give in, but if they started again, Lauren wasn't sure she'd be able to stop.

"Again, tempting." She balled the sheet into her hand a little tighter than necessary, trying to calm her own libido since Bo was obviously proud of hers.

"Fine. You are released." Bo leaned over for one last kiss before standing and exposing her entire body to the room. Lauren felt herself gasp again, still not believing this woman even existed. She could give in again; her body's reaction to Bo's body was telling her to just do it. Damn her logical side, and a bit of her OCD, telling her they needed food and hygiene. "I'm gonna go freshen up."

"Okay." Lauren stood, slack jawed, trying to gain some form of composure as she watched Bo's naked body disappear into her bathroom, leaving the door open in an obvious attempt at an open invitation should she change her mind. Lauren just chuckled again before rubbing and stretching the back of her neck and falling back on the bed when she heard the shower turn on. How the hell was she going to survive this one?

* * *

Bo sighed, not even aware she was doing so as she just stared at the door, willing Lauren to just walk in and rescue her from the boredom. Thank goodness Kenzi was here to help with the few customers and drink orders they did have so far because Bo was in her own little Lauren-induced high. Gosh, the woman was ridiculously delicious and hard to shake from her system. Even after making love all night and day with her, Bo was still just as smitten. Maybe even moreso because of it. All of her fantasies were nothing compared to the actual reality.

Even though she hadn't intended to sleep with Lauren last night, honestly just wanting to be her plus one and showing she still cared even if the romantic aspects weren't on the menu, Bo had to admit when she was getting ready for the evening, the thoughts constantly crossed her mind. When Lauren started being territorial at the banquet and never dispelled the rumors that Bo was her girlfriend, she fell further under the woman's spell. She liked being Lauren's girlfriend, even if it was only for night. She hoped after last night and today, she would get to say that for real someday soon.

Okay, so meeting her parents wasn't exactly what she expected, either. Bo had never actually met someone's parents in her adult relationships. Sure, she had met Kyle's when they were in high school, but it wasn't like it was ever pleasant being around them. When Bo had made up her mind to follow through, she had been so focused on Lauren that she had completely forgotten that it was for her parents' foundation, which meant that said parents would be there.

Still, Bo thought she did well at the banquet considering, though Mr. Lewis wasn't exactly the most attentive father, she noticed. Mrs. Lewis was a lovely woman, but she was almost too professional. Who sees their daughter for the first time in months and asks first thing about work? That's all it seemed they talked about, too. She didn't act like a bad mother, and Lauren didn't seem to hate her, but the relationship was definitely nothing Bo had ever seen. Not that Bo had anything to compare it to, considering she never really knew her father and her own mother had her at 15 and did a horrible job until she was arrested and Bo was sent to live with Trick.

One thing Bo knew was that Lauren came by her good looks honest. She had her mother's frame and hair, and she had her father's eyes and chin. They were an attractive and well-fitted couple as far as Bo could tell. It only made her even more aware of how attractive Lauren really was, especially in that dress and with that hair. She smelled perfect, and her skin was so soft. The longer the night went on, the more she seemed to glow, too. Bo couldn't help but be drawn to her.

Dr. Lauren Lewis. Add sex to the list of things she was good at. Bo wasn't surprised at how well they fit together, but she was surprised at how much Lauren let go and gave in, especially considering their flirtation, kisses, and dates thus far. She was honestly surprised when Lauren was able to control her desires this morning, both in bed and during and after breakfast when Bo managed to distract Lauren again while they ate and she did the dishes. She had taken over the dishes, letting Lauren disappear up the stairs again to take a shower. Again, Bo had offered to join her, saying she wasn't sure the first shower really took and it wouldn't hurt to have someone there to make sure this one did. Still, Lauren didn't give in, though her shower wasn't long. She came down in lounge pants and a tanktop, her hair still wet, and smelling deliciously clean. Bo really wanted to make her dirty again, but Lauren still didn't give in.

When they just fell into a pattern of sitting close on the couch, watching some documentary that Bo definitely couldn't remember, that's when Lauren gave in. Bo liked to think it was her constant touching and random kisses, but she had a feeling it had more to do with how comfortable they felt. They didn't exactly make love that time; no, they christened Lauren's couch in a much more frenzied and primal manner. They kept at that, never even bothering to turn on lights or change the channel, until Bo couldn't wait any longer to leave for work, since Lauren still insisted there was no getting out of that.

It dawned on her that she could now call herself Dr. Lewis's lover, and that made her sigh even more, as she just kept her chin propped up with her elbow on the bar.

"Okay, are you high?" Kenzi waved her hand in front of Bo's face, trying to hide her smirk. "I'm guessing from the really, really late walk of shame you did this afternoon still in your cocktail dress that things went well with Mission: Get Into Hotpants?"

"One word: epic." Bo pushed herself back from the bar, unsuccessfully trying to hide her wide smile as she went to actually start doing work. A drink order slip popped out of the machine, so she went to pour the pitcher of Trick's special stout, which she had just learned the recipe to, still not hiding her smile at all.

"Really? That's all I'm getting from you? A year of dealing with you trying to put a baby in this chick with just your eyes, you better believe I deserve details." Kenzi placed a tray on the counter for Bo, putting four glasses there as well, since it was obvious where the pitcher was going. Everybody else had drinks except for the foursome over closest to the pool table. "I'm guessing hot wings and pizza."

"Excuse me?" Bo came out of her mind finally to actually join the conversation. She looked over to the table and noticed the four guys wearing jeans and hockey jerseys. Kenzi was playing their game; trying to guess what the customers would order. There was a game tonight, so they were probably gearing up to watch it here later. Bo had forgotten about it; that meant tonight would be busier than she thought. Maybe it was a good thing Lauren encouraged her to go to work and be a responsible adult. The way Trick had been eying her suspiciously since she got here was enough for her to know he suspected something, too, though he would definitely not be getting any details. "Right. Agreed."

"Speaking of things that are hot…" Kenzi arched an eyebrow, cursing at the machine when it spit out another two drink orders. "Fess up. You've got googly eyes and 'I just had sex' face, so…I'm assuming you somehow managed to melt the iceberg. Just because it's written all over you doesn't mean you get out of spilling the deets to your bestie, so…give it to me. Did you succuslice your way in there? Did you even go to the dinner thing, or did she fall prey to your touch the second she saw your luscious lady curves and the girls on display?"

"I may still be processing." Bo let out a deep breath, starting to mix the drinks since it was clear Kenzi was protesting until she gave her something. "I met her parents."

"Oh, dude. The parentals?" Kenzi started laughing, but she did start helping. Bo hoped it wasn't so busy later that she couldn't sneak off with Lauren during a break, maybe steal some kisses in Trick's study, maybe sneak her hand under Lauren's shirt to feel that delicious skin against hers again. Shaking the martini with one hand, Bo didn't realize her free fingers were rolling nervously across the countertop until Kenzi put her hand over hers to stop it. "Damn, girl. You are all kinds of extra energized. What exactly did the doc do to you?"

"Oh my god, Kenz." Bo came over and didn't even apologize when she laid a big kiss on her best friend's head. "I don't know what the hell happened, well, I do know what happened. I'm a fan of what happened. A _big_ fan. I just…if I don't get to do that soon or see her again soon, I might explode."

"A little melodramatic this evening, I see." Kenzi raised her fist at the machine spitting out another drink order. "Dammit! Can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation here?"

"Kenz." Bo chuckled at her best friend before tearing off the drink slip and pouring the beer. "I may be in trouble."

"No shit." Kenzi leaned against the bar, just watching Bo work. Everything was right with the world again; she was probably angry because she was having to work while Bo ventured off into her Lauren-inspired fantasy world again. "You've been mooning over this one for over a year, and you finally managed to get in there."

"I really like her." Bo had woken up this morning, and it was the first time she remembered not panicking that somebody wasn't there. Even the first time she'd slept with Dyson, she woke panicked that she had run him off. It was different when she forced them to leave, but when she wanted them to stay and they weren't there, she felt like a monster and that karma had struck her again. She would have been extra panicky this morning because of her already intense feelings, so she was glad when Lauren was the one to actually wake her before she had time to panic, though the Tamsin catching them post-coital could have been skipped. She had fallen for Lauren Lewis; no wonder she stayed this long chasing after her. It was more than just a challenge to her; it was something real. "I mean _really_ like her, Kenz."

"You want to have her babies. I get it." Kenzi scrunched up her face, holding up a palm to indicate she didn't particularly need those details. Bo smirked, almost wanting to tease her friend and go into extreme detail. It had never stopped her in the past; Kenzi was always a good listener about it, too. Since she started dating Nate, she hadn't been trying to live vicariously through Bo anymore, though, so the details were a little more sparsely needed than in previous years. Besides, Bo liked what she and Lauren did to be private; it was a beautiful and wonderful evening and a intensely comfortable day, and she didn't want to spoil it by making it bar conversation. Lauren definitely deserved more than that. "So, what does the Ice Queen herself have to say about all this? I don't want to see you get hurt, Bo, and she's already kept you hanging on the ledge already too many times. I still say you were a dumbass for going at all after the shit she pulled last week."

"We had breakfast this morning and discussed some things while I was there." Bo sighed, remembering how breakfast had turned into that quick yet passionate encounter on the couch that turned into several encounters on the couch. Lauren had explained, using that ultra adorable geek speak that Bo only understood half of, why they needed protein and hydration, but Bo was just too concerned with feeling Lauren's skin and most intimate places against her fingers and mouth again. Her kisses were quite addictive, too. Okay, so Lauren needed to get here soon; she really was about the explode. She managed to wake the beast. "We're going to play this out. See what happens. I don't want to push because I really, really like her and want this to work."

"Wow, BoBo. You're all grown up and shit. I almost don't know what to think." Kenzi came over and placed her hands on Bo's arms, stopping her movements. "This is a good thing, babe, but I warned her, if she messes this up, I will end her."

"I figured as much." Bo wrapped her hands around Kenzi's own arms. Bo let out a deep breath and decided to enjoy her shit for a minute. Last night, she had made love for the first time ever instead of just having sex, though she wasn't ready to admit that to Lauren, and with an amazing woman who had no business with her whatsoever. Kenzi was being supportive of her going after girls for a change, usually too into the penis herself to encourage Bo on anything but; it's why she had been so pro-Dyson and was encouraging Bo to go there still after all these years. "Thank you, by the way."

"Aww, you know it's what I do." Kenzi didn't curse at the machine this time. Bo even found herself relaxing again. She hadn't realized that it was tense talking about her feelings, but Kenzi was right. Lauren was still hesitant this morning; no, not hesitant. Just not willing to give in completely yet. Like there was something big she was hiding. They would get there in time, and Bo didn't want to rush it because this was just as new a territory to her.


	12. Something in the Way She Moves

After Bo left, Lauren did her best friend duty and texted Tamsin before she even bothered putting on clothes or taking some aspirin for her sore muscles. The texts that followed were humorous and quite graphic and served their purpose to make Lauren blush. Tamsin wasn't letting up about the teasing, either, and sent one last message before Lauren hopped in the shower for the second time that day. She didn't really want to wash Bo away quite yet, but they did sweat a lot together and she managed to run on the treadmill a bit just to work off some of her extra energy that still needed released.

Tamsin showed up just as she finished drying her hair. She was maybe putting a little extra effort despite it being her day off. She had agreed to meet Bo at the Dal for dinner, and she wanted to make their dates actually romantic-based and separate from the purely platonic ones they had up to this point. That meant she put in extra effort to make herself look presentable, even if it would be a brief date that involved dinner during Bo's break.

"Dude, you are going overboard with the hairporn." She walked in and grabbed the brush from Lauren's hair. "I'm calling a hair intervention. This is too much. Remember what happened to me? This shit does fall out, you know?"

"It's not like I go overboard like this all of the time." Lauren grabbed the brush back, though Tamsin really didn't put up much of a fight. She brushed out her locks before putting it away in the drawer.

"Next thing you know, you're going to tell me this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact you finally got laid and want to get laid again." Tamsin put down the toilet lid and sat down on it, playing with the bottle in her hand. Lauren was glad it was only a sports drink. Obviously, Tamsin had raided her fridge before coming upstairs to find her. "Damn, I forgot to bring the banner I made last year for when this joyous occasion finally arrived."

"You did not make a banner." Lauren chuckled a bit before moving to start applying her mascara. When Tamsin didn't reply, she looked over to see her smirking that evil smirk of hers. Lauren's eyes widened because it was exactly the ridiculous type of thing Tamsin would do to her. "You didn't really make a banner?"

"Dude, lighten up. You'd think getting your brains fucked out would loosen you up a bit." Tamsin stood back and sauntered over to the sink, leaning against it to face Lauren better as she continued applying what little makeup she did put on when she wore it. "Why so serious?"

"What do you want? Me to thank you for pointing out Bo likes me?" Lauren chuckled again. "Did you want me to make _you_ a banner?"

"Well, somebody should give me props for doing the impossible and finally getting you sexed." Tamsin moved to grab at Lauren's face, which made her double take from the random intrusion. "Eyelash." Lauren was tense, and Tamsin was right that she should've been more relaxed. Maybe it was the anticipation of seeing Bo again so soon. Maybe it was that bubbling three years built up frustration ready to boil over. Since it wasn't like she had much work to do right now during the break, Lauren decided that she was going to enjoy herself for a change, and she was definitely going to enjoy Bo.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you weren't there for the festivities, even if you did crash the after party." Lauren moved to kiss Tamsin's cheek, who furrowed her brow and rubbed at the spot Lauren kissed her. Lauren bounced back into her bedroom, going to grab her jacket, wallet, and keys. She was too high on the past 24 hours and the endorphin releases to really think too much about what all of this meant for her in the long run. She may possibly still be basking a little. Tamsin was also right that she was probably fucked stupid; that meant her usual logic was going to be overpowered by the sex for a bit. "If you really need props, then thanks, but I think I got the job done myself."

"Well, aren't you chipper. Guess this means we're going then." Tamsin followed her as Lauren practically ran down her stairs and out the door. "Oh, like right now. Wow, stud. Slow down. This is not a race."

She had never been this eager in her life, and her body was still sore, but she was still wanting to see and touch Bo again, even if the woman had only left about three hours ago. She would already have started her shift, and Lauren wondered how hard it would actually be to talk Bo into sneaking into the backroom.

Lauren wasn't one for public displays of affection; they bothered her because she preferred privacy for her intimate moments. Yet, there was a room in back that probably locked where patrons weren't allowed. Stealing a kiss or two behind closed doors wouldn't be that bad, but she didn't think she could talk Bo into going upstairs to her apartment for another round… or several rounds. She was serious about Bo going to work; there was a hockey game on tonight so the bar would be busy, and she honestly wanted to watch it, too. It's one of the few sports she liked to watch on television, if she ever broke down and watched it. The television may have been on earlier, but it wasn't like they actually did much viewing of the screen or shows.

Tamsin was right behind her and was barely keeping up; she was getting slow in her old age. Lauren chuckled again, as she walked into the Dal to find it only mildly busy, even in the bar area, which was not surprising. It was the late dinner crowd right now, and the game didn't start for another hour, so it would get busier soon. Lauren spotted Bo at work behind the bar and didn't think she'd ever seen anybody look so sexy mixing drinks and pouring beers. She could definitely understand the sexy bartender fantasy now. Lauren just stayed there glued, watching Bo smiling and loving how it was the first time Lauren had seen her smile fully reached her eyes and flow through her entire body. It told Lauren that Bo was good and happy about last night, too. They didn't really talk about anything but casual stuff after they got out of bed. They still had a lot to discuss, but Lauren didn't have much desire to talk at the moment. She had awoken a three year dormant beast last night; there was no taming it yet. She could let it run wild for a little while longer before pulling out the tranquilizer shots.

Finally, Bo smiled at her when she noticed her and waved her over. Lauren grabbed Tamsin's hand and pulled her along to the bar, where they sat down and watched Bo and Kenzi hurry up with a pile of drink orders. When Bo finished hers, she stuck her tongue out at Kenzi before moving to stand in front of Lauren, leaning over the bar toward Lauren and not at all ashamed of how sparkly or bubbly she appeared.

"Hey, you came." Bo pushed herself over the bar a little and moved to hurriedly kiss her cheek. Lauren's entire body hummed from the quick contact. "Hey, uh, Tamsin."

"What's up, succubus?" Tamsin couldn't hide her smirk. Lauren never really understood the running joke about calling Bo a succubus, but Kenzi had all kinds of monikers for Bo that related to this nickname. Tamsin took to following along not long after. Okay, so Lauren understood it had to do with Bo's past sexual exploits, and she could definitely verify now that Bo had powers of sexual persuasion by the droves. Bo was more than that, though; however, Lauren wasn't complaining about the skills the woman had seemed to possess because of this.

"Kenz, I'm going to go eat dinner in the study. Clock me for thirty?" Bo pushed back from the bar and winked at Lauren, who stood in response.

"Eating dinner or eating Lauren?" Kenzi pulled out the lone drink order slip left and just gripped it in her hand instead of going to actually fill it. Maybe it was a bad idea to leave the young girl out here on her own.

"Dude." Tamsin eyed Kenzi with a look of disturbance, though Lauren noted not one of disgust.

"What? Like you weren't thinking it." Kenzi finally moved to pour the shot, which made Lauren relax a little that she was stealing Bo for a bit. "Go. I'll entertain Officer Slamsin here."

"Right. We'll just be…" Bo pointed to the back and eyed Lauren to follow her. She nodded and may have bounced a little too much. Once they were behind closed doors and away from the hustle and bustle of the restaurant and bar, they just stood there. Lauren wasn't sure what to say because she didn't really want to say anything. Her body was humming and being alone with Bo was not helping that. "So…"

"So…" Lauren chuckled first. She was an intelligent woman and had been turned overnight into an inarticulate idiot. Bo in that dress last night flashed through her memories, and Lauren couldn't help but like this new outfit just as much. She had borrowed a pair of sweats and a tshirt from Lauren earlier and had lounged in those all day, and she had stretched out Lauren's clothes in a delicious manner. It didn't matter what she wore. Lauren was a fan of Bo in and out of anything apparently. "I did my hair."

"I see that." Bo relaxed her stance finally and smiled again. "It, uh, it looks great."

"Sorry. I'm…" Lauren cleared her throat and rolled her eyes to the ceiling as she let out an admonishing breath to calm herself. "Thanks for last night."

"Well, thanks for letting me escort you. I said it last night, and I'll say it again. I liked being your plus one." Bo ran her hand down Lauren's arm until she pulled lightly at her hand, gripping their fingers together and squeezing a bit. "I did have fun."

"I think that's the first time I've actually had fun at one of those things since Tamsin was banned." Lauren felt herself flush from the simple contact. It was sweet and the last thing she expected when she was on her way here. "But I wasn't talking about that part of last night."

"Oh." Bo arched an eyebrow as her eyes narrowed into what Lauren had already recognized as her bedroom eyes. "Well, I assure you I definitely had fun with that, too; even moreso. Who knew the quiet and reserved Dr. Lauren Lewis was such a firecracker? It was intense, and I should definitely, _definiitely_ be thanking you."

"I, uh…it's been a while, and I'm sorry if I got a little…needy." Lauren recognized she had come looking for a bartender booty call and had to chuckle a little at herself. Wasn't that exactly what Bo said she wanted to steer away from?

"Hey, you do not see me complaining. In fact, I'm surprised you haven't already attacked me. You have some of the strongest resolve and control I've ever seen. I thought you'd be too tired after last night and this morning so I didn't push it, but I can feel it. The entire place seemed to flare up when you walked in the room; I thought you were going to explode before you even got to me." Bo took a step closer, moving to grip both of their hands between them, looking down at them as she played with Lauren's hands. Lauren just kept watching Bo and seeing how raw and afraid she seemed despite her outwardly genuine confidence. "I'm good with last night. Are you okay?"

"I'm good."

"I guess with all of the…neediness…" Bo looked up again and smirked at her, obviously amused at how Lauren explained what had happened. "…we didn't really get a chance to talk about what this means."

"Do we really need to put a label on it yet?" Lauren took a deep breath and had to bite her lip. She wasn't prepared for the onslaught of emotions running wild, and it was hard to control them right now. Bo was right that she could win contests with her resolve, but right now was hard to stay in control. Once she did have her bearings back, she would be able to think more clearly. "What if we just kept dating and doing…stuff…? We can just see what happens."

"Such a wordsmith you are today. You can say 'sex,' you know?" Bo chuckled again before pulling Lauren's arms to wrap around her torso and doing the same to her, putting them in a loose embrace. "And I'm good with that, as long as you stop blue balling me and talk to me when you freak. I'm not going to push, and you tell me if I do. Don't just leave me hanging with my own needy stuff. Deal?"

"Deal." Lauren decided to seal it with a light kiss. Well, it was intended to be a light kiss. "You know, we probably have about fifteen minutes left before I have to give you back. We should probably make the most of our time left."

"Oh, yeah? What'd you have in mind?" Bo just leaned her head over and moaned her approval when Lauren started to place slow, wet kisses along her neck. "I like where you're going with this."

They moved to the couch and started to act half their ages in the hormone department. Lauren straddled Bo to the couch and took charge as she kissed her even harder and longer. Bo eventually moved them until she had Lauren pinned halfway on and off the couch. Fifteen minutes wasn't long enough, as Kenzi came bursting through the door just as Bo's hand was gripping Lauren's left breast underneath her shirt yet still over her bra. They were making out and doing some heavy petting in the backroom of a bar like a couple of horny teenagers. This was definitely new for Lauren, but she honestly found she didn't care at the moment. She didn't care as long as Bo was touching her.

She didn't want to give her back but knew she had to, so she righted herself and took a few seconds to compose herself after Bo went back out, but not without another parting kiss, even if Kenzi had to drag the woman along to get her to stop kissing her.

Lauren Lewis didn't think she had ever had a goofy grin on her face before; of course that goofy bartender would be the one to put it there.

* * *

It was their second Tuesday since they'd started sleeping together, which meant it was another real date night. Bo loved real date night because it gave them a chance to actually go somewhere and spend the actual evening together instead of just crashing together and grabbing meals here and there together. Bo found herself getting up earlier than usual most days, just so she could sneak over to Lauren's for breakfast, lunch, and a little afternoon delight before her shift that evening. It was funny to know that Lauren was just as bad about sneaking over to the Dal for dinner, even though she tried to be a little more subtle about it. She had even stayed late one night until Bo closed down the bar; luckily, it was a weeknight and Kenzi offered to close while Bo finally pulled Lauren upstairs. It was the first time they had christened the clubhouse, since they usually spent time at Lauren's.

Bo loved when Lauren's voice would go deep and flirty. Her low hummed chuckle always made Bo's body vibrate in response, knowing what that hum felt like against her skin and her intimate places. Lauren was a behind-closed-doors flirt, and Bo loved that she got to witness such a wanton animal. Lauren was definitely trying to make up for three years of lost time, and Bo was more than happy to oblige. Bo was never one to argue when sex was offered; even at 28, she seemed to always be ready to go, probably moreso than her teenage years and early 20s. Was it possible to get hornier the older you got? Could your libido mature and evolve with you?

Even though they planned dates, since Bo was now taking two nights off a week just so they could, they never seemed to make it out the door. There were a lot of missed movies and dinner plans. It's actually how Bo learned that Lauren was an amazing cook, since they wound up staying in, barely clothed despite the freezing winter weather. She had always assumed the woman wasn't good at cooking, which is why she came to the Dal all the time for dinner. Bo was pleasantly surprised to find her assumption was wrong, though not as surprised as Kenzi was when Lauren baked way too many cupcakes the other day at the clubhouse. She complained about the woman taking over her space, but she quickly changed her tune when she started eating them. There were only two left from the three dozen Lauren made, and Bo had only had one. That happened three days ago.

"If the doc is as orgasm-inducing in bed as these cupcakes she made, I wouldn't mind if you kept her around a little bit longer. We both win that way." Kenzi had said that to her after she had inhaled her third cupcake, when Lauren was busy cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. Bo went to help and asked how she made the cupcakes so good; the geeked out explanation that followed meant that Bo couldn't resist pulling Lauren upstairs before the dishes were finished and before she had a chance to remove the apron. Geek speak was a definite turn on.

Their sex life was awesome. Maybe a little too awesome. Was that a thing, too? Could you be overly satisfied?

Bo was definitely not complaining, though. How could she? Lauren definitely was holding up her end of the bargain about not blue balling again, and even if Bo did want to officially call Lauren her girlfriend, she could be patient. This was actually giving her a chance to settle into this new facet, too, so maybe it was a smart move. Bo wasn't exactly positive she was relationship material, either, so the dates (well, the ideas of dates that turned into staying in and christening almost every surface Lauren had in her apartment) were a good move for them. She was okay with calling Lauren her lover for now. They would get there one day; this part was still new for both of them.

Tonight, though, she really did want to take Lauren out. If they were ever going to be promoted to girlfriend status, then they needed to do something other than being lovers. Okay, so they were good friends, and after sex was always comfortable and pleasant. A lot of snuggling and flirting and spending time together was done; not just the sexy parts. Still, Bo needed to take Lauren out on an actual date; they hadn't really done that in the two weeks since sex had been thrown into the equation, like they were making up for all the dates they went on that didn't get to result in sex but should have. It's why she didn't come inside Lauren's apartment completely when she went to pick her up, and she bit her lip and tried her best not to touch her or kiss her until they were walking out the door.

Bo was surprised they succeeded. She wasn't surprised when they didn't make it to the movie again, even though they were parked outside the movie theatre. The snow falling in sheets around them covered them as they made out in the Camaro despite the bright lights showing the marquee. They kept the heat on in the car because of the snow, but Bo didn't even bother with the windshield wipers or the defrost anymore because the snow accumulating on the windows provided the necessary cover for Bo to talk Lauren into some quick car sex before the movie.

They missed the movie again, but Bo was by no means complaining. This was the furthest they had gone, even experimentally. She couldn't even talk Lauren into having sex outside her apartment or outside Bo's bedroom in the clubhouse. It was still early, though; there would be plenty of time for convincing Lauren to just go for it wherever they happened to be.

Even if they didn't make it to the actual movie, they did find an all night 50s-themed diner and stopped for something to eat outside of the home and outside of the Dal. Lauren said she already did something crazy by letting Bo talk her into car sex, something she hadn't even done back in her more rebellious days in college, which Bo definitely wanted to hear more about, so she wanted to make the night extra crazy by ordering breakfast for dinner. Bo thought it was the most adorable thing she'd ever heard come out of the woman's mouth. This woman had a PhD and an MD, yet she could be so childlike and innocent without meaning to be. That was something Bo suspected didn't happen often because Lauren was still the poised professional most days, even if she let her hair down and let out After Hours Lauren to play whenever Bo was around. Bo found she liked distracting Lauren from work when she would finish putting away her experiments and stop reading those confusing medical journals. Bo had tried to read one when Lauren was at her lab station doing something in her microscope, since there was nothing good on television to distract her brain until Lauren finished. After the first page, she got a headache and turned back to the mind-numbing reality TV shows on marathon until Lauren was ready for her. That was the first time waiting on Lauren actually felt like waiting in a doctor's office, so she tried to relay her own anxiety about that by talking Lauren into wearing her lab coat...and nothing but her lab coat.

When "The Wanderer" came on the jukebox, Bo chuckled lightly. It was the one thing she knew about her father; her mother used to sing this song to her at night because it was apparently Bo's father's favorite song. She never knew her dad, and she had since come to the realization that it was probably a good thing. From the stories she had heard from her mother and Trick, she wasn't sure she really wanted to know him. She didn't even know his name. Once upon a time, this song would make her long to find out more about him.

Right now, she had better things to think about, though. She was still on a high from the passionate exchange outside the movie theatre and the natural high she got from just being with Lauren. This woman made her feel things, and Bo didn't have a damn clue what to do about that, but she sure as hell wanted to know.

When Lauren bit into her waffle with her ridiculous table manners, Bo saw the combination of the innocent girl and the serious professional. Somehow, without warning, Bo had fallen hard for Lauren. No wonder she had held on this long, and she was more than happy that the two month celibacy kick was worth the wait. Kenzi was right; waiting for a substantial meal was much better than those quick snacks and fast food she'd dieted on in the past. She could figure out what to do as they went along. For now, she wanted to enjoy being with the woman because she always felt amazing when they were together.

When they got back to Lauren's place, they settled in for bed and actually didn't even need to have sex. It was natural that they just fell into a routine. It was the first time they just slept with each other, and it was every bit the relationship movement Bo wanted. Not everything had to be about sex all the time; granted, they had sex only hours ago, but they had gone on an actual date outside of their homes again, and it felt good. Watching Lauren sit up beside her in bed and take notes for work while Bo kept searching for more date ideas on Lauren's tablet felt every bit as domestic as it looked. Bo loved every second of it, even as they kissed good night and snuggled into bed. It was possibly the best sleep Bo had ever had.


	13. She's a Beautiful Distraction

Lauren couldn't believe she let her work pile up, knowing she had an overload of classes to teach in the spring semester. While she had her syllabi and textbooks ready, she didn't really have her lecture notes or specific assignments outlined. Since science was always changing, Lauren liked to constantly change her classes so they wouldn't get stale or outdated. Teaching was like an experiment anyways, so she treated it as such. What may work one semester won't in a different semester. One group of students may need the advanced assignments to challenge them, while another group may struggle with just the basic assignments. It was always a gamble, but Lauren always wanted to be prepared.

Instead of doing that preparing for the past three weeks, she had been distracted by Bo. She had never had so much sex in her life, and it was addictive. What was it about Bo that made her hormones go insane? Lauren had allowed it, though, because she liked being distracted by the woman and right now, she had the time to give her before the semester officially started next week. Honestly, she wanted the distraction just as much; the fact that she actually relaxed some on her time off from work was testament to how much she needed the distraction, too. They went on dates that actually led somewhere other than frustration and fear, they even started leaving the house to go on actual dates this past week, they hung out and barely watched anything that was on the television screen because their bodies seemed more interesting to watch, and they hadn't left any surface in Lauren's loft untouched. What Lauren was finding out was how insatiable Bo really was. She had quite the voracious sexual appetite, and Lauren was afraid she wouldn't be able to keep up once her own libido started to slow down. Three years of a dry spell, and to have someone like Bo to get her out of it? No wonder Lauren reverted to a horny teenager: best sex she'd ever have. Any time Lauren discussed why they needed to cool off or take a short break to refuel, Bo would just get turned on again.

Lauren had no idea her geek speak was such a turn on. It was always a repellant in the past; even Tamsin would tell her to shut up during sex. Bo had other plans, though, apparently very much into Lauren's uncontrollable need to explain things even in the middle of a passionate embrace. She'd made a joke once about how she was the only woman in history who had to act like a ditz to repel sexual energy, just so she could get a shower or eat something. Bo responded by flipping her over and attacking her again.

Since she had so much catching up to do on her lesson plans, and the semester started next week, Lauren kept postponing her date with Bo today. She had sat down to make a to do list of everything she needed to finish this week, even making daily goals because she did still want to make an effort with Bo. Even though the semester was getting ready to start, Lauren didn't want to ignore the other woman completely. She did want to try, even though their honeymoon phase was about to go away. While they hadn't really made anything official, they were still seeing each other practically every day or at least every other day. That would change soon. Lauren was usually all about work, and she couldn't exactly change that overnight, but having Bo in her life was a big deal now. She didn't want to screw this up; at least not so soon.

Nobody had ever really taken care of her before; not to this degree. Bo wasn't trying to take her away from work like others did in the past. When Lauren would be sitting up and reading a medical journal article or the message boards on her tablet, Bo would leave her to it for a while until she decided it was time to go back to the clubhouse to check on Kenzi or it was time to start playing a game to seduce Lauren until she put the tablet away. So far, Bo had won that game every time. Last night was the first time she had lost, so Lauren wasn't surprised when Bo argued that she could be good and just sit there like old times while Lauren did her work today.

Still, Bo was a major distraction, and Lauren didn't trust herself not to give into temptation right now. So, she had postponed their lunch date today, instead letting Bo know she would come over to the Dal later for dinner and they could have dinner together while the bartender took a break. Kenzi was on duty tonight, too, so surely the young girl could manage the post-dinner crowd for a bit. Lauren also knew the Dal would start to get slammed this weekend, as students were moving back for the semester, which meant Bo would get busier, too.

It finally dawned on Lauren that everything was about to change again, but she was glad for the time they did have together. It was still new for them. They were still exploring a lot of things, and doing a lot of exploring of each other, but they would both be back to their regular schedules and wouldn't have as much time together. Plus, Bo had finally registered for some online classes from another local university to get her started on some college classes. Trick apparently wanted his granddaughter to take over the bar in the next few years, but his big requirement was that Bo at least take some business courses. Kenzi had kept on Bo about actually going one further and getting a college degree; Bo said it was something everyone had been on her about since she graduated high school ten years ago, but she just wasn't a school person. Still, she had signed up for general education classes, too, which told Lauren that Bo really was thinking about going further now that she had started it.

Lauren couldn't help but think that Bo had more potential for success than most of her freshmen students. At least Bo didn't apply for the university next door because that would have been awkward for them, and they wouldn't have been allowed to date because of policy. It would have made more sense for Bo to go there since it was literally next door to her, but they only had in person business classes, and Bo wanted to do all online classes. She said she knew she could do the work, but she also knew she would never go to a physical class because she wasn't that motivated around other students. Lauren knew the type very well, and she did her best to encourage her…Bo.

Sighing, Lauren finally refocused and looked down at her lesson plan notes. Instead of having completed this class's first month plans, like she had planned for the day, Lauren had apparently decided that writing Bo's name with a heart around it was a more effective use of her time. She had been distracted again, and she needed to focus. She needed to get Bo off of her mind, but she was extremely aware that was an almost nonexistent possibility at the moment. They were still in honeymoon phase.

On cue, her phone dinged alerting her to a new message. She looked down and smiled big when she read "Can't wait to see you. How much longer? XO Bo." Lauren chuckled at herself, running her hands back through her hair in hopes of bringing her thoughts back to the actual task at hand instead of getting her hands on the other woman.

Lauren didn't want to give up for the day, but her mind wasn't in it, so she replied back that she'd be there within the hour. To help clear her head, Lauren decided to run on the treadmill in her bedroom for twenty minutes to see if an increase in endorphins would get her to think clearly and help her expel some of the frantic energy. Not that she _needed_ the cardio or exercise; she and Bo definitely covered a lot of that. After that, she took another quick shower and took time to fix her hair, not bothering with applying makeup since she rarely did that anyways. Her hair, though; that was a different story. It was one of the things her mother taught her to do that actually felt like bonding, so she always loved fixing her hair.

Like clockwork, she was at the Dal in five minutes of her walk and right on time when she said she'd be there. Seeing Bo working behind the bar and playing around with Kenzi was fun to watch. They really were like sisters, though the younger girl still wasn't her biggest fan and was still protective of Bo. At least she stopped giving her death threats and glares and had graduated to eye rolls and mock barfing.

Lauren walked up to the bar, placing her coat and winter accoutrements on the stool next to where she sat down. It was snowing heavily outside and was already covered. That meant few people would be in here tonight, which meant more time to spend with Bo directly. Right now, there were only three other people there: one playing pool; one reading a book and nursing a beer; and one inhaling food and hiding over in the corner booth.

"Babe, it is cold outside. You really need to start wearing sleeves." Lauren still didn't mind that Bo's body was easy to see, but she did genuinely worry about the woman's health. She had since learned that Bo owned shirts with sleeves; she even owned sweaters. Sure, her body was naturally hotter than average, but that didn't mean she wouldn't catch a cold or frostbite. Bo just kept saying that she would come to Lauren for some "healing." The way she said it, Bo obviously did not mean of the doctoring variety, even though she still requested Lauren put on her white coat.

"And here I thought you liked me without clothes." Bo came over, ignoring Kenzi's teasing, arms folded on the bar top, tone extremely seductive and teasing itself, before leaning over to lightly kiss Lauren in greeting. "I'm glad you're here. Kenzi was driving me insane."

"_Au contraire_. I think it was the other way around." Kenzi came over and propped herself up on the bartop, not seeming to care how unsanitary it was to sit where people ate. "I was in no way this…" She waved both of her hands around in circles to indicate all of Bo. "…this…when I started dating Nate. I don't know what kind of KoolAid you're mixing, but you've got my best friend here all up in that flavor, Doc. So, what's your secret? Crack cocaine? E? Some weird concoction you cooked up in your lab?"

"Kenzi, geez." Bo's eyes were wide and seemingly begging her friend to stop. Lauren couldn't decide whether to smile or be uncomfortable.

"What? She needs to know you've gone insane." Kenzi brought her legs up to sit crosslegged on the bar, showing off her ridiculous boots. Kenzi definitely had a unique fashion sense. Was goth chic a thing? That's how Lauren would describe it. Not something she would ever wear, but it seemed to work well with Kenzi's unique personality. "If I have to hear her sing another 80s power ballad in the shower, I'm gonna hurl."

"Ignore her, Lauren. She just thinks we're spending too much time together and is insanely jealous of how amazing you are." Bo slapped at Kenzi's boot, though her smile gave away that their bickering was all in jest. "Okay, noob. Man the stations. We'll be in the study."

"Aye, aye, captain." Kenzi saluted her before hopping back off of the bar. Bo nodded with her head for Lauren to follow her to the back, so she grabbed her things and did just that.

"Would I be super cheesy right now if I told you I missed you?" Bo came to grab Lauren's coat and things to hang up. Trick's study was fascinating. The antique books and relics he kept in here were like an anthropologist's dream. This was as far as she had gotten in the Dal, other than the clubhouse, but Lauren found herself extremely curious about the old stone building. There were no doubt secret passages and rooms, especially in the basement.

"You just saw me last night." Still, it felt good to hear the honesty behind Bo's words. Lauren went to peruse the items on the shelves and came across a stick. It seemed so out of place other than its antiquity, and she found she wanted to know the story behind it. "What's this?"

"The staff of righteousness." Bo walked until she was leaning against the back of the couch and just smiling at Lauren's exploration.

"The who of what?" Lauren leaned forward more to examine the markings on it.

"The staff of righteousness." Bo chuckled and came to stand behind Lauren, placing her hands against her hips. "Trick's great grandfather's or something. Don't ask and don't touch. I was always told not to touch it. He used to tell me if I did that it would mold to my hand and I would have to walk around with a stick for a hand. I may have liked touching things as a kid."

"So, some things haven't changed." Lauren smirked before chuckling a little, no longer paying attention to the things on the shelf. "That's one way to get a kid to mind, I suppose." She leaned back against Bo's body and allowed the woman's arms to snake around her midsection and hold her in place. "Next thing, you're going to tell me you believe in things like Baba Yaga."

"Baba Yaga is no laughing matter. Kenzi still has nightmares." Despite what she said, Bo was giggling before she moved Lauren's hair off of her shoulder and started placing kisses there. "Did you get your work finished for the day? Are you hungry?"

"My mind was a little preoccupied, so I decided to take a break. I could definitely eat." Lauren leaned her neck over to give Bo easier access.

"Know what I'm craving?" Bo spent a few extra seconds on a particular spot on Lauren's neck, which caused her to moan in response. It was already hard to hide her arousal since it was the thing that was preoccupying her mind earlier.

"A nice back massage?" Lauren let out a deep laugh before moaning again and leaning back a little further.

"A little lower." Bo started kissing slower and longer, sneaking her hand underneath Lauren's sweater and running it across her stomach.

"You're at work, Bo." Lauren took a deep breath, trying to keep her control but knowing very well that she'd already relinquished it the moment Bo started kissing her neck.

"Because we're _so_ busy out there right now." Bo chuckled into her neck. Lauren had a feeling she was going to have a hickey or two, possibly a dozen at the rate Bo was going, despite telling the woman how much she hated having them. At least they would clear before classes started. "Kenzi can handle it."

"I do need to eat something. I managed to push through this morning and afternoon to get three classes ready, so I forgot to eat lunch." Maybe that's why she was so easily distracted; she didn't have any real energy to fight what her body was really wanting, and her mind needed the nourishment to continue and be strong. Running on the treadmill may not have been the best idea, after all.

"I knew I should've brought you something." Bo moved back from her kisses, though she did wrap both arms tightly around Lauren again. Bo kissed her one last time before moving away and pulling Lauren over to sit on the couch. She pushed her down to sit, but Lauren was surprised when Bo didn't immediately straddle her. It's what usually happened when Bo was this forceful. Maybe that was her own imagination projecting what her body and mind seemed to want at the moment. "Let me go grab us something to eat so you can defer your imminent coma."

"Okay." Lauren smiled before watching Bo disappear back into the restaurant. There was something appealing about being taken care of for a change, but Lauren was becoming increasingly aware of the impending doom that their burgeoning romance was about to experience. For now, she decided to just enjoy the night; she could worry more tomorrow.

* * *

Lauren Lewis had officially pissed her off, and Bo wasn't doing a good job of hiding it, either. When the semester started, Bo had expected Lauren to stop giving in so much and start focusing on work more. That was something she knew would happen. Hell, it was something Lauren herself warned would happen.

She even knew the crazy amounts of sex they had would eventually slow down, but at least they still had it. Bo was grateful for that much. Well, not so much now that they were apparently on a dry spell; okay, so two weeks wasn't that bad, and she would get to see Lauren again soon for an actual date. Maybe she would pull out the big guns to seduce Lauren again, just in case she was too tired again like last time when she just fell asleep on Bo's couch before they even had a chance to makeout. She knew there was more to building a relationship than sex, but Bo was self aware enough to know that was the one and only thing she'd ever had to offer in the past. Without it, what did she have to offer? Even with the old insecurity surfacing again now that things had slowed down between them, Bo never felt like Lauren didn't want to be with her.

But seeing her gradually less and less over the past month? The only contact they even had the past week was when Lauren would come to the Dal for dinner, just like old times. She would still sit there and grade papers or do her work or whatever she was doing, and Bo would take a break to have dinner with her sometimes, but even then, they might as well have been two strangers sitting just sharing a table. Lauren never made her feel like she didn't want her there, but Bo was definitely seeing how the doctor was so work-focused that she forgot the world around her when she was in a zone. Having this new inside knowledge about the woman made Bo understand why Lauren never noticed her staring or checking her out since she'd started coming to the Dal. A year was how long it took, and even then, Lauren didn't notice until Tamsin apparently pointed it out. Bo needed to remember to send Tamsin a very large thank you note.

Bo tried her best seduction techniques and could tell Lauren enjoyed the attention, but the damned doctor had officially stopped giving in to her flirtations and attempts at seduction about two weeks ago. They hadn't even seen each other the past two weekends because Lauren had conferences, or whatever they were, to attend out of the city. It was frustrating, and Bo really needed to get laid. They hadn't had sex in two weeks, and that made it worse. Bo's body was craving that release and contact. It was actually the longest they'd gone without sex since they'd started having it. Lauren really had no idea how good she was. Bo wasn't frustrated about that as much as she was the sudden distance she felt to the other woman.

Since Lauren didn't show for dinner the past two nights, Bo was getting even more frustrated and angry. She was fighting her urges to sleep with the various people who tried to pick her up, and she had almost been tempted at least twice, but she really wanted to try this thing with Lauren. Even if they hadn't made it official and hadn't exactly committed completely. Bo just thought it was a given, considering they had at least acknowledged feelings were involved. It had been a long time since she had done the one partner thing; she could admit it was appealing because it was with Lauren. This was one of her biggest fears going in was whether Lauren would ever be enough to sustain her. Wasn't that why Dyson had eventually left her? She couldn't be faithful to him, and it pissed him off how casual she was about it. No matter how she wanted it to be, Bo had urges, and if those urges weren't met, she was afraid the next time somebody offered, she wouldn't have the strength to say no.

At least not now; not when they hadn't declared exclusivity.

Bo wanted that with Lauren, though, and she was willing to fight her nature. She _had_ been fighting her nature; it just became harder when Lauren pulled back like this. She didn't want to overwhelm Lauren with her appetite because she was still afraid of hurting the other woman. Lauren was her lover, sure, but would she want more? She was always so closed off that it was hard to tell sometimes.

Bo realized she wanted to try this for the long haul. It was something she hadn't tried since Dyson, and that had ended poorly. He had given his love away, thinking he was doing her some big favor. Now, with Lauren, Bo found herself at this place in her life again. She wanted it, but if Lauren was only thinking short term, then how could Bo even allow her own self to commit? She knew the easiest way to relieve this was to actually talk about it, but a large part of Bo was afraid of where that conversation would lead, and she was by no means ready to lose Lauren completely.

She sent another text to Lauren, saying she really missed her and hoped she would get back to her soon. This was the last one she would send. She promised herself. Of course, that was what she'd said for the last two, as well, but that hadn't stopped her from sending another one.

Bo was tired and angry and horny and needy. She was never this needy before; not to this degree. Not for another person. She had always been way too damn independent to need another person. Okay, so maybe need was a strong word. She didn't really need Lauren; it was just that she wanted her so damn much. Whenever they were together, Bo felt so...amazing. Lauren was more than just another person in her life; the woman was fulfilling things Bo didn't even know were lacking.

Hell, without even knowing it, Bo had finally been convinced to take college classes because she saw how intelligent Lauren was and wanted to at least keep up with her random tangents. She didn't understand half of what Lauren said, and she knew that wasn't the problem. The problem was that she felt inferior and not worthy of the other woman. It's what made her hold back so much in the beginning before they even met, and it was what was making her hold back so much now.

Lauren was hyper intelligent; had graduated high school, college, and med school early. She had already started working on her second career at 25 and had reached her goals already now that she was 30, and Bo had yet to even start one career at 28. While she enjoyed her job, she didn't always dream about being a bartender. Actually, she never really had a dream; maybe she didn't think she would be allowed to have one. She had just never been that motivated before. Lauren coming into her life and Trick giving his retirement announcement made Bo finally start to reflect on what she wanted from life.

It would be so easy to keep doing what she had always done: sex with a different partner every night, hanging with Kenzi, and tending the bar without a care in the world. Bo knew it wasn't just Lauren that changed her mind; she wouldn't have been fantasizing about her for a year if she didn't have those thoughts or desires to begin with. She had been denying what she wanted for so long that now that it was in front of her, Bo had no clue how to proceed, and it was frustrating the hell out of her because it felt like Lauren was slowly disappearing.


	14. So Take a Look at Me Now

When Bo didn't get her way, Lauren didn't like what happened. If Lauren messed up even the tiniest bit or disagreed with something Bo said, the woman would snap at her and say some really hurtful things. It was almost like she was a teenager; like she hadn't quite matured coimpletely and still had childlike fits. Lauren had to remind herself that this was the first real mature relationship Bo had ever attempted, so she was struggling just as much to figure this relationship out.

Sure, Lauren had come to realize Bo was a passionate person. It was part of the reason she liked her so much. She had a huge heart and loved and felt things stronger than the average person, and that was a beautiful thing to watch. It was a stark contrast to Lauren, who barely reacted outwardly. Still, just as it was beautiful to watch, it was also painful to experience when Bo threw an angry retort at her. Lauren even snapped back at her once but immediately felt bad about it, since it was obvious Bo was having trouble getting over their cognitive differences and educational levels. Lauren never thought about Bo as anything less than her; sure, she may have done that with some people in the past, but Bo was different. Bo was smart and creative and didn't give herself enough credit. She didn't need to be a theoretical physicist for Lauren to love her because Bo's mind and heart were perfect the way they were.

The less sex they had, the more Bo seemed to get snippy. Again, Lauren realized this was a first for Bo; all of her relationships in the past were all about sex. Still, they were friends before they were lovers, and Bo was great with her friends so it was almost the perfect way for them to start seeing each other as romantic partners. They had dated before anything sexual was introduced, and a lot of that had been Lauren holding back because she knew she wanted more with Bo but wasn't sure Bo could give that to her. She didn't want to ask for too much only to be rejected because she wasn't enough. Lauren knew herself well enough to know she was the long haul type, and even despite the frustration, she could see that being a major possibility with Bo. It was time to start figuring out what to do, and she knew it had to be soon.

So, when she got the letter that the Moses Gomberg distinguished award for outstanding work in the field of free radicals was going to her, since Schnood's numbers had all been fudged, she felt like this was the perfect time to see if they _could_ be more. To see if they were ready for that kind of commitment. She was going to have Bo be her plus one again at her parents' thing in a few weeks, maybe officially introducing her as her real girlfriend then, but the banquet tonight would work just as well. So, she was going to ask Bo be her plus one with the indication that she would now be a permanent fixture in her life. Honestly, this was going to be the first thing Lauren asked Bo for since they started really seeing each other. The banquet didn't really count, since they were still flirting around with the idea of being together. Now that they were, this was going to be the test to see if they were really ready to be girlfriends; if they were really ready for that long haul commitment. Lauren knew that's what she was waiting on, too. She didn't give her heart away just like that; she was careful about it because she was extremely loyal and wanted it to last. Was that so wrong?

She was never one to fantasize too much; reality was always more appealing to her because then expectations couldn't be broken. However, going slow to get to the long haul with Bo may have caused Lauren to do a little fantasizing. They talked about how Bo wanted a normal life but didn't know if she could ever have one. Lauren had spent that night trying to show Bo it was possible. They had talked about kids, Lauren admitting she had baby names, which Bo found adorable. After that bedtime conversation, if it were possible, Lauren believed Bo was trying to put a baby in her that night. She tried awfully damn hard, too, and Lauren still couldn't walk straight when she got up in the morning.

With all of this, they were progressing to that girlfriend stage rather nicely. Then, Bo would do something to make Lauren question that. Bo would pull away or not be subtle when she checked someone else out, or Bo would say something spiteful to her just because Lauren didn't fit some idealized version of what Bo thought should happen. The worst was when she said, "I will never forgive you for this" all because Lauren was more concerned with her journal article's editing deadline, which she had put off until the night before it was due just to spend time with Bo, and didn't want to go with Bo to save Kenzi from some "evil" nightclub. Didn't Kenzi have Nate for that? Why did she need Lauren to go? Kenzi was just drunk; it was like she'd been kidnapped or had her identity stolen.

Alright, so she knew it was more than that. She could tell Bo felt guilty for ignoring Kenzi in order to spend time with her instead. When Kenzi was settled back at home, nursing a potentially massive hangover and a cut on her forehead that Lauren came to help with, Lauren apologized for not going to help. Bo was obviously still upset, but she had calmed down, and two days later, it was like nothing had happened. That was the moment she really recognized Bo was still reacting like a child. When she hurt, her gut reaction was to make those that hurt her feel that, too. Apparently, Bo expected Lauren to follow her everywhere or be where she wanted her to be whenever she wanted her there. It felt one sided sometimes, but she never doubted Bo loved being with her. Did Bo really _love_ her, though? What were pretty words worth without the actions to back them up? Lauren knew she loved Bo, without doubt, but was loving her enough? Was she asking too much to want Bo to act like she loved her in return? It was time to figure it out.

So, Lauren decided to take a page from Bo's book and make the effort to share her life more. It was the only way they'd ever get past the infant stages of their relationship into something more concrete and more mature. Maybe then Bo would realize this wasn't just a fleeting thing for Lauren, and they could really move forward and stop being so out of sync like they were lately. They needed this chance to reconnect and figure out what they wanted; it was time to have that serious conversation, and the banquet tonight would serve as the perfect opportunity to approach the subject.

Lauren snuck over to the Dal and went to find Bo upstairs in the clubhouse. Trick had given her the extra day off, and she was on her way out when Lauren called to find out what she was doing, even though she was already almost to the Dal and would find out soon anyways. She smiled and kept pulling Bo into hyper embraces when the door opened for her to enter. Lauren hadn't realized how excited she actually was about this award until she got to share it with someone. She even clapped like a school kid on crack, but she couldn't help it. This award was something she definitely didn't expect; at least not for a few more years.

"So, wow. This is awesome." Bo smirked as she finished reading the paper, obviously caught off guard and not sure how to handle a hyper Lauren. "Oh, the banquet is tonight."

"I wasn't their first choice. The award was originally going to Michael Schnood." Lauren couldn't believe she had been sucked in by his numbers, just like the other suckers. She should have questioned why they were so impressive; good thing somebody had because he committed one of the biggest unethical nonos in science. You don't screw with the numbers just to make yourself look good; he seriously lost his credibility, and now, Lauren was getting something huge in her life because of it. It sucked that Schnood would try to pull one over on everybody, but she couldn't complain since she got the award instead. "Bo, I knew they'd have to choose someone else, but I didn't think it would be me."

"Well, that's…radical." Bo genuinely smiled and relaxed. Lauren was glad that her excitement was infectious.

"Be my plus one again?" Lauren realized how nervous she was about this. It was more than just an awards banquet tonight. It was a major award, that would have her name on it, and it would also be the defining point in her relationship with Bo. It would be the first time she would get to officially pronounce Bo as her real girlfriend in a crowd of people.

"And see you all dressed up again? Uh, hell yes. Trick couldn't have picked a better day to randomly give me off. Now, I don't have to owe Kenzi, and she has expensive tastes." Bo looked down at the paper before looking back up at Lauren, who was not ashamed that she was squealing a little squeal of geeker joy. "Get yourself all dolled up, crack open some bubbly, we'll hit the pre-awards cocktails at 4, settle in for the banquet at 5, and wait for the 6 o'clock acceptance speeches to begin."

"Yes, we will. Yes, we will." Lauren took the paper back when Bo handed it to her and patted her on the shoulder. Okay, so she was just thinking earlier about how they needed to start acting more mature and here she was acting like a kid who was just promised ice cream for dinner. "Oh! Acceptance speeches. I have to write one. Oh no. I need to steam my dress. I need a dress. Do you have a dress? You should have a dress. We should both wear dresses at the same time. Together-like."

"I, uh, yeah…have a dress…" Bo followed Lauren, who felt this sudden urge to flee the clubhouse because she had so much to do already, back into the kitchen. She had so many extra things to do now. Her mother no doubt knew about this before she did, and so did Lachlan probably, so why hadn't they told her or called to warn her she was even being reconsidered so she could at least be prepared? "Lauren, calm down, babe. We have time. It's only noon."

"I need to go get ready. I have a lot of things on my to do list. Didn't you just hear me?" Lauren was too excited and panicked now to really focus on Bo pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I thought I was your to do list." Bo wrapped and squeezed her tighter. "Calm down, Lo. This is awesome. You'll be great. You're amazing. Take a second to breathe, sweetie."

"Breathing." Lauren took in a deep breath and held it for several seconds before releasing it. It did help to calm her a little.

"Need me to help relax you before you go get ready?" Bo started to kiss her neck, which caused Lauren to gasp from the sudden pressure. She wasn't prepared for this, either. Her heart rate increased, and she felt her palms get sweaty. She didn't want the letter to get wet, so she pulled away from the embrace to place it on the island counter they were standing next to before wrapping both hands around Bo's face and pulling her back in for a hard kiss. There would be plenty of time for this after the awards banquet, and it would probably be better because Lauren knew she was going to give into Bo completely tonight.

She kissed her one last time before grabbing the letter again and practically bouncing out the door. She was already thinking about what to say in the speech. Maybe she would start with a joke. Maybe that answer the student gave last semester on their test about nitrates and day rates. That had caused her to chuckle pretty openly, even if the student had been serious. A room full of scientists would love that joke.

Maybe a suit instead of a dress. She already had one steamed and dry cleaned for the banquet coming up for the Lewis Foundation in a few weeks, so why not go ahead and use that? She would have time to get another suit or dress ready for that. She briefly wondered if her parents would be there tonight; it wouldn't surprise her. That thought didn't seem as scary as it probably should have. Tonight was about her, and Bo was even going to make it about her. That was rare for the woman, who seemed a little self-absorbed sometimes, moreso lately than usual. Tonight, though, it was Lauren's turn. Tonight, she would be somebody's actual girlfriend. Tonight was going to be one of the best nights of her life.

* * *

Bo pushed her way through the crowds outside the Dal, Tamsin on her heels. Now that Kenzi was all settled back at home in her bed, Bo felt like she could finally escape and get to Lauren. They would be late, but they could still make the awards banquet speeches. Lauren could still get her award if they hurried. When she looked down at her watch, she realized it was later than she thought and cursed herself as she took off in a run.

Bo didn't even bother changing, and she realized too late, as she stood in front of Lauren's door that she was in no way dressed to go to a banquet. She still had on her black pants and sleeveless top; she looked like she was ready for a biker bar and not some fancy awards banquet. Lauren had wanted to wear dresses; "together-like." Bo couldn't help but smile lightly at the memory of how adorable Lauren was and especially how gorgeous she no doubt was in her dress. Bo would have to hold her smile in because there was no way that the woman was going to be happy now. She definitely didn't sound happy on the phone the second time Bo had called her to postpone. Actually, Lauren sounded like she'd already downed two bottles of champagne while waiting on Bo. She even snapped about how she gave everybody what they needed all of the time but never got anything in return. She kept asking when it was her turn, and Bo didn't know how to respond like anything other than an ass.

Bo felt guilty again about what she'd said in response, as she rushed through Lauren's door without knocking. There was no need for pleasantries anymore. The low light in the apartment meant Lauren had been home, but when she called out for her, she wasn't there. That or she was ignoring her. She huffed before sitting down on the arm of the couch, noticing the opened bottle of champagne and the glass with Lauren's lipstick neatly pressed against it. There was still quite a bit of liquid in the bottle and Bo picked it up, impressed by how special Lauren really was making this night. Bo missed out on the expensive stuff, and it always surprised her when Lauren brought out her fancy stuff.

Tamsin walked in the door, arching an eyebrow. She no doubt already knew where Lauren was; had probably texted her that they were in her apartment. Bo took a swig from the bottle, not even bothering with manners right now.

Tamsin walked toward the center of the living space and stood there watching her, arms crossed against her chest, and looking every bit as threatening as she intended. Since Tamsin was the first officer on scene for the disturbance call, since Kenzi was making a scene before she had her fit, she had followed up with Kenzi at the hospital. She was surprised to see Bo there, since she was supposed to be with Lauren, but Bo kept pushing off going home because Kenzi kept saying she needed her there. Tamsin kept saying Lauren needed her, too. At least Tamsin didn't hear when Bo walked away to talk to Lauren on the phone the second time, though from the drunken Lauren conversation and anger, Bo suspected Tamsin had already told where she was. Of course, that meant Lauren was worried, which was what Bo had tried to avoid, but she was obviously too drunk at that point to do anything about it. Bo had told her to sleep it off, which was apparently the wrong thing to say because Lauren hung up on her.

Bo had gotten the call from the hospital while she was getting ready to run a bath and prep for Lauren's thing; all she had to hear was that Kenzi was in trouble and in the hospital and she took off immediately, not caring to bother parking the car, and just running into the hospital to find her friend. She had a massive allergic reaction and was rushed to the hospital; apparently, she got hold of peanuts somehow. Kenzi knew better than to eat something without asking what was in it, and she knew better than to not carry her epi pen. What was she thinking? If Tamsin hadn't already been there because the restaurant had called the cops when Kenzi went apparently super crazy on them for screwing up her order, which was probably how she got the peanuts as some evil revenge plot to calm her down, or because the restaurant didn't take her seriously when she told them to fix the order. The restaurant was on Tamsin's beat, so it wasn't surprising she had been there, and Bo was more than grateful she was there to save her and rush Kenzi to the hospital. Apparently, Lauren had taught Tamsin a few doctor emergency tricks over the years as precaution because of her own allergies. It was the only thing Lauren and Kenzi seemed to have in common besides Bo: peanut allergy.

The pitiful sound Kenzi made whenever Bo would say she needed to go and get ready made Bo feel guilty for neglecting her friend, so she stayed by her side and kept postponing going home since the nurses would say Kenzi was being discharged soon. At least they kept telling her it would be soon, but it kept dragging on and on, and Bo wasn't going to leave Kenzi there, even when Tamsin told her to just go.

"Lauren's on her way back." Tamsin moved forward to grab the bottle from Bo, taking a swig herself but not breaking that menacing eye contact. She had gotten off duty and drove Bo and Kenzi back to the Dal, since Bo's car was towed for being parked illegally in the ambulance zone. "She caught a cab to the hospital, but they didn't get far. We must've just missed them. She'll be here soon."

"I'm such an idiot. I should've just called Nate and told him to come." Bo took the bottle back when Tamsin handed it to her. She took another swig; this one wasn't as smooth as the first. Of course Lauren would come running to her, which was why Bo didn't tell her where she was and just kept saying she'd be there. Just late. Well, maybe this was too late. Lauren would have understood, and she would've skipped her awards banquet like she apparently was doing. It's why Bo didn't say anything to her. Lauren needed to go to her thing and not miss out, and Bo didn't want her to worry or skip her function because Kenzi had a bad day. If she had known she would be this late, Bo would've told Lauren to go alone. Better yet, she would've sent Tamsin to go with her.

"Lauren will understand." Tamsin went to stand in the doorway, obviously watching for Lauren to enter as she craned her neck into the hallway.

"This time, I really messed up, though. This night was important to her, and I wanted to be there for her. That made it important to me."

"Don't beat yourself up. Lauren has these things all the time. It's not like you were traipsing through some backwoods lawless town and lying about where you were all day. Your friend was in the hospital." Tamsin walked back over, not bothering to shut the front door. Her look was a mixture between admonishment and knowing. "Well, okay you did lie about where you were, which was shitty, but you were helping Kenzi. Lauren will get that; it's who she is. She'll forgive you. Don't worry."

"I don't know. I hope you're right." Bo leaned back into the couch, feeling defeated. She had been bad girlfriend material all around lately. She had been neglecting Lauren. She had this idea in her head of what the perfect relationship would look like, and the second it doesn't look like that, Bo freaked and started to lash out. She was trying hard not to look at other people; she didn't want to really do anything with them, so she didn't see any harm in it. Sure, the thoughts crossed her mind when she'd be mad at Lauren for spending too much time doing work, but Bo wouldn't really do anything. She was monogamous now. She liked what that said about her. She just didn't know what to do with it when she wasn't getting what she wanted. Honestly, Bo knew she needed to start paying more attention to what Lauren needed. It wasn't like the woman was ignoring her on purpose; that's just what it felt like to Bo. She was just doing her job, and she didn't have the luxury of putting off work like Bo did sometimes. Lauren was a good influence on her, actually, because she was teaching Bo patience and responsibility. She was teaching her how to be with someone without being in a constant sex cloud. "This isn't exactly a positive step in the right direction."

"Give her a chance to calm down and don't force her hand. Like I said before, be patient with her. Once she gives in, she's all in, and you're already way further than anybody has ever gotten before." Tamsin just stood there, though she did seem to relax with her admonishment a little. It was almost like she was sympathetic, if that were even possible for the woman. The only person Bo had ever seen Tamsin even treat remotely nicely was Lauren. She was usually bitchy to everyone else, especially Bo. "I was already in, so I don't count. Our history was probably part of our problem; we knew we didn't fit romantically but still tried anyways. It's because Lauren is worth it, and I would've been an idiot if I'd said no. She's just so damn afraid of getting hurt that she doesn't give in completely until she's absolutely sure of what she wants. She is who she is. She's a workaholic. She's a geek. She's ridiculously beautiful. She's loyal. She's passionate. She's funny as hell. You impress me because you keep screwing up, yet she still sticks around. That should tell you something."

"I'm not sure how comfortable I feel talking about this with you, since you've already been down this road with her and failed." Bo still couldn't see the appeal of Tamsin other than she was hot. She was hot and cold and hard to read with her mood swings. She obviously still loved Lauren and felt regret about them not working. However, Bo had realized some time ago that the residual flirting they had was just friendly.

"All the more reason _to_ talk to me." Tamsin took a deep breath and started to walk closer, almost looming over Bo and definitely going back to menacing, bitchy mode. "Look, you two are obviously all googly about each other; Lauren's not the type to stray, but I think she worries you are. Dyson's been saying as much, and I get the impression he's not over you like he says he is, but I also get the impression he's not 's why I am almost didn't say anything to Lauren until I saw how different you looked at her. Plus, I worry about her, and if nothing else, you would've been a good lay."

"Yeah, well, we learn from our mistakes, and I love her. I'm not going to stray." Even if her eyes did sometimes, her body hadn't, and as long as she had control over her body, she wouldn't cheat on Lauren. Tamsin was right about her being worth the effort, so why had Bo not put forth any today?

"Then you need to tell her that. You two keep circling each other. It was funny to watch at first, but now it's just frustrating and boring. Either jump in and prepare for the best long haul of your life or get out now." Tamsin looked over toward the door when the sound of the elevator in the hallway dinged. That meant Lauren was here. Bo felt her heart beat increase tenfold just from hearing the doors out there opening. She almost missed Tamsin walking further into her space and narrowing her eyes. "If you hurt her, I know places where your body will never be found."

"Are you threatening me?" Bo was already a bundle of nerves because she had no idea what to expect once Lauren walked through the door.

"No, I'm promising you." Tamsin wasn't helping to alleviate her stress; she was adding to it instead because Bo knew she already did hurt Lauren. Looking back, she would have done so many things differently about today and tonight. She didn't, though, and she needed to face the consequences of her actions. She just hoped she wasn't too late for everything, and something told her it was.

"Noted." Bo held her breath and moved when she saw Lauren walk into the apartment. She was gorgeous in her all black outfit. It almost looked like she was preparing to go to a funeral; Bo wondered if it was her own. Still, the woman was absolutely stunning and so put together despite the worry clearly written in her features as she quickly walked over to them.

"Bo, is everything okay? Tamsin said you were at the hospital with Kenzi. Why didn't you tell me that's where you were?" Lauren came in and rushed to the couch, and Bo stood to greet her. "I waited, but you never showed. I was worried something worse had happened. How's Kenzi?"

"Kenzi's fine. She's sleeping it off. Just an allergic reaction; we should've been out of there hours ago but the people kept forgetting to discharge her." Bo swallowed and looked at Lauren. She was afraid she would say something stupid. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Bo." Lauren wrapped her hands around Bo's upper arms, using her eyes to search for something, though Bo didn't know what. The longer Lauren kept searching, the more nervous Bo became.

"Okay, so…if everything's good here, I'm taking off. Call you tomorrow, Double L." Tamsin ran her hand  
along Lauren's back and smiled at her before leaving, though not without giving Bo the death glare one last time before walking out the door.

"I am so sorry, Lauren." Bo felt tears well up in her eyes, and she felt like the worst person ever. If she ever wanted to make it to girlfriend status, to prove to Lauren she was girlfriend and long term material, she really needed to get her act together. "I should've told you where I was. I just didn't want you to worry."

"Yeah, you should've. I could have come and helped out." Lauren finally moved to sit down on the couch, facing the still open door. She looked up at Bo with the saddest expression on her face, and Bo wanted to cry again. She had never seen Lauren cry before; the woman was an Amazon in her resolve, so when her eyes started to well up and her nose started to visibly flare, Bo knew she was seriously in trouble. "I could've been there for you."

"I should've been there for _you."_ Bo finally moved over to sit down on the couch again, feeling her entire body stiffen. She couldn't even look Lauren in the eyes; it was too heartbreaking to watch her have to work so hard not to cry. It made Bo want to cry that she was the reason for that. "You have every reason to hate me right now."

"I don't hate you, Bo." Lauren's voice cracked a little, which caused Bo to look up; her eyes were so expressive. Bo couldn't look away now; damn, Lauren could take her breath away with just one look. "I could never hate you."

"But you don't like me at this particular moment." Bo swallowed and had to bite her lip because she could feel her eyes start to burn and water.

"I didn't say that, either." Lauren let out a breath, grimacing and obviously holding back. She was always so calm and mature. Bo wished she could see her go off more often because it would do them both good if Lauren would stop holding back everything. "I'm just tired, Bo."

"You didn't need to say it; I can tell."

"I'm disappointed, sure. Tonight was supposed to be about me for a change, and it's a big deal to win this award. The fact that I didn't show means people are going to think I snubbed the committee. My mother will never let me hear the end of it; it won't be about the fact that I won the award but that I didn't show, and I don't know what to tell them when they ask me why I wasn't there." Lauren steeled her jaw, her brow furrowed, and her breathing became heavier. "But Kenzi was sick. I get it. She's always going to be your priority, and it's selfish of me to feel like this."

"You're the most selfless person I know, Lauren. Don't say that. I should've been here for you."

"Yes, Bo, you should have but you weren't. Is that what you want to hear? Do you want me to be mad at you?" Lauren huffed out, and Bo looked up again to see tears welling in her eyes. What the fuck were they doing? Why was this so damn difficult? "Sometimes, I can't tell where I stand with you."

_"With_ me. Always with me." Bo found she preferred yelling because at least she knew how to process that. Lauren was usually so passive when she was upset. At least earlier when Lauren was drunk and snapping at her over the phone, Bo knew what to think. "I want you to stand with me."

"Well, wanting something isn't the same as being able to have it." Lauren looked away, and it was the most upset Bo had ever seen her. She wanted to wrap her in a tight embrace and will all of the bad to just go away, but Bo knew it was all her fault this time.

"What's that even mean?" Bo sniffled a bit, feeling her own resolve falling by seeing Lauren's slowly fall.

"I'm tired, Bo." Lauren stood from the couch, still looking as gorgeous in the all black suit as she did when she walked in. She no doubt had dressed to match Bo, since all Bo seemed to own were black dresses. The thought that Lauren dressed to match her, so they could dress up together-like, made Bo unable to hide her adoring smile. How could she be so stupid as to stand up this woman? She had every opportunity to go; no matter how much she felt Kenzi needed her, Lauren actually needed her more tonight. Kenzi would have understood that, and Nate would've left band practice to come be with her.

"Sure, babe, it's been a long day." Bo cleared her throat and moved to pull Lauren into an embrace, but the hold wasn't very tight from the other woman's end. "Do you need anything?"

"Go home and check on Kenzi, Bo. I'll be fine." Lauren's arms dropped to her sides, and she looked so defeated. What was Bo missing? Was there something else about tonight? Was this about her parents? Weren't they supposed to be going in a couple weeks to another one of Lauren's parents' banquet thingies? Would Lauren tell them it was Bo's fault she missed her thing? Would they hate her for doing that to their daughter?

"Why does this feel like more than good night?" Bo tried to slow down her breathing, and she desperately tried to keep fighting her tears, but they were coming without warning now. She didn't even bother clearing them from her face. "This is just good night, right?"

"Bo…"

"No, this is just a good night, right?" Bo walked back into Lauren's space, and that's when Bo saw the first tear fall from Lauren's eyes. "Lauren, no."

"I'm sorry, Bo. Tonight was…tonight was hard." Lauren scoffed and wiped at her tears, closing her eyes and wrapping a hand across her brow. "Maybe I'm asking too much from you."

"No, Lauren, no, you don't ask enough. I want more. I want so much more." Bo walked forward again but was afraid of touching her.

"I do, too." Lauren finally released her hand from her face and looked up at Bo, both of them teary eyed. The air in the room was tense and fragile. One wrong move, and this entire thing would come crashing down. "Maybe we should take a break for a while. Reassess and see if we can't figure out exactly what we want."

"A break?" Bo hiccupped through her sob. Where was badass Bo when she needed her? Nobody had ever made her cry or feel this much before; this was worse than Dyson. "I…a break…I…"

"It's just a break, Bo."

"What's this mean for us?"

"For us?" Lauren's tears had stopped, but her eyes were still so emotionally blinding. Bo had to look away again because it was hard to keep eye contact when Lauren looked so sad like that. "It means we need to take some time to figure stuff out, and once we do, then we'll reexamine the 'us' part."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Be yourself. Do…whatever it is you do when I'm not around." Lauren leaned forward and finally made to touch her but pulled her hand away last minute. It was probably a good thing because Bo didn't think she could walk away and accept this if she had touched her. Lauren's touch, even just the simplest touch, always seemed to control her. "We need time apart so we can figure out what we need to do to be together, if that's still an option."

"It's the only option."

"Bo, I'm serious."

"So am I, and why can't we figure this out together without the break? Isn't that what couples do? They work through the bad times together."

"Because I need time." Lauren backed away and let out a breath. "I'm not going to call you, and…I don't want you to call me. If we're going to get this to work, we need to really figure out just what we mean to each other and exactly what we want."

"This is really shitty, Lauren." Since she had already passed the denial phase, Bo dove right into the angry phase.

"You asked me what I need? You say I should ask you for more? I'm asking you for time, Bo. We need a break for awhile." Lauren finally moved forward, wrapping a hand around Bo's neck and pulling their foreheads together. "I do want you; I do want this. I just need you to figure out what it is that _you_ really want; not what you _think_ you want. This isn't goodbye forever. It's just goodbye for now. When you do figure it out, then call me. I can't promise I will be there waiting by the phone, but I can promise I will be happy to hear from you and that you know."

Bo knew everything Lauren was saying was true. How did this woman know her so well? Bo had stood up the woman of her dreams, and for what? Kenzi had another allergic reaction and was a dumbass about it; even if it was serious, it was taken care of with enough time for Bo to sneak off and do what she thought she wanted by being there for Lauren. She very well could have called Nate. Bo was still so afraid of being a bad girlfriend and was letting her insecurities about that cloud her ability to actually be a good girlfriend. How was she going to convince Lauren she could be one if she couldn't convince herself? If Lauren had stood her up like this? Bo would have been beyond pissed and kicked her to the curb long ago.

Bo loved Lauren. There was no denying that fact. She just really had no idea what that meant or what to do with it. If she wanted that mature relationship, she needed to be mature.

"I _will_ call you." Bo didn't know how long or what she was going to do without the other woman in her life for a while, but she was willing to do this if it meant when they did get back together, they knew for sure that's where they wanted and needed to be. "I'm not going anywhere."

With one last breath, Bo pulled Lauren softly in for a long, needy kiss. It felt like a goodbye, but Bo was determined to not let it be. She could go back to her life pre-Lauren and figure out what she really wanted. She just hoped it wouldn't be that long because as she turned around in the doorway to see Lauren tearing up again, Bo realized she missed her already.


	15. Any Kind of Fool Could See

Bo's heartbeat was still coming back to normal. This part always used to be her favorite, laying in bed post coital knowing she had managed to make her partner scream in ecstasy. So why couldn't she get into it? Why was just lying there stiff and staring at the canopy like she was numb? Why had something she used to enjoy suddenly become outdated and not worth it? She let out a frustrated breath, looking at the woman smiling big next to her. Bo used to love seeing that smile on people's faces, but she hated seeing it now. What happened to her? Okay, so she knew what happened to her, and she was still mad and confused and scared about the whole situation.

She had put herself into sex a little extra this time because she was trying to overcompensate for what she felt was lacking. One of the bad parts about having casual sex with women was how long the process seemed to take. That's why she had picked guys at first, mostly because they were in and out, she could get herself off or guide them better because they would be the ones trying to overcompensate instead of her. But lately, she had been craving the softness that women provided. No, she realized she was just craving the softness that Lauren provided.

It was harder not to compare to Lauren the four one night stands she'd allowed herself to have this past month. Since their breakup; no, not breakup, break or whatever the hell it was. She was supposed to be finding herself. Lauren told her to do what it was she did, so Bo took that to heart, especially when she woke up a few days later pissed as hell that Lauren gave up so easily. It would've been a conversation they might've had or attempted to avoid having if they were actually together, but they weren't together. They were never officially together.

The problem was that since Bo was forced to reflect on it, those two months with Lauren had somehow turned into them being in a serious relationship without ever saying it. Neither of them ever said it, but that didn't make it any less true. That's why the break happened; that's why it hurt so damn much. That's why Bo was trying to go back to what she knew through casual sex, and that's why Bo was already tired of her old self and casual sex after only four partners and one month had passed. Old Bo would've gone through almost two dozen lovers since Lauren, but she hadn't picked up the first one until two weeks in and no word from Lauren. The guy had just looked at her and said the right things when she was at her weakest. She needed to heal, but when she kicked him out right after, she stayed in a steaming shower for half an hour to wash him away. To wash away the entire exchange. She tried again the next week, after Kenzi convinced her Lauren wasn't coming back. Again, she beat herself up and cried herself to sleep because she hated herself and what she was. She hated that she wasn't worth it to Lauren.

Okay, so she was self-centered; Bo knew she could be. Lauren never really ignored her; in retrospect, Lauren was a great girlfriend, or would have been, but Bo took her for granted. Just because Bo never brought her work home didn't mean that Lauren didn't. What was that term she read about in her Communication textbook last week? _Pluralistic ignorance_. She made the mistake of thinking Lauren was exactly like her and never took into consideration that they were completely different. Bo thought sex was the answer to everything because that's all she ever knew before Lauren. Sex and fun and running when things got hard or scary. Those were the things Bo knew. Lauren deserved better, but Bo knew now without question that Lauren loved her, and that's why she let her go. They would be together in their own time, but where they were at that point wasn't good. Lauren was right; Bo needed to reassess what she really wanted and stop trying to make Lauren the fantasy she pictured for a year. A relationship wasn't all roses and candy and smiles; there were going to be obstacles and bad times. They could figure things out; Bo had every faith in that.

Bo knew it was masochistic, and it had been partially her fault for pressuring the woman when she wasn't ready. It had more to do with Bo's bad timing than anything, but she could admit she was wrong for standing up Lauren at that awards banquet. Lauren had been so excited, and it was the first thing she had ever asked Bo to actually do, and Bo had failed to come through. All because she was scared and doing that running she was so good at; things were getting serious, and Bo was scared. She used Kenzi as an excuse, and she realized it was because she sensed Lauren was ready to take that leap. For all Bo thought she wanted, she didn't know what to do with it once she had it, so she ran. She wanted this adult relationship but wasn't even acting like an adult most days.

It was Bo's fault they broke up. She knew that. She could blame Lauren for being cold and distant all she wanted, but looking back, the woman was so passionate and caring and loving. Bo just translated any time she didn't get attention to Lauren pulling away from her when in reality Lauren was learning and trying to include Bo in her daily routine. It was a natural relationship thing. Could they really call it a breakup, though, since they were never officially together? Whatever it was, Bo still couldn't apologize enough, but she didn't know what to say and wanted to respect Lauren's wishes. She really didn't ask for much, so Bo thought she owed her at least this much. That was a month ago. A whole month without seeing or hearing from Lauren. Bo knew she wouldn't make it another week.

She tried to move on and tried to reconcile old Bo with this new evolved version, but somehow in all of this, Bo had changed. It was like she'd come into some sort of Dawning, and Lauren had triggered it. It made it hard to move on, but she had to try in case Lauren never came back, and she was weak and wanted to heal her emotional wounds. The first one night stand guy was the opposite of Lauren. He was short, stocky, and had massively curly facial hair. He was rough handsome, and he was exactly what Bo wanted that night: the opposite of Lauren. Still, Bo kicked him out right after they were finished because she couldn't stop comparing how much nicer it was with Lauren, especially the lack of facial hair.

The next two guys had been her usual type: the tall, handsome asshole kind. Frat boys, of course, who spent more time in bars and at the gym than in actual classrooms learning. Even then, Bo couldn't get Lauren out of her mind and couldn't stop comparing everything to her. She had kicked them out right after, too.

This last one, the girl, was a Lauren clone. That made it harder not to compare everything, and Bo found herself clinging a little longer to her just because she was craving the one thing she wanted the most in the world: Lauren.

Wrapping the robe around her tighter, Bo smiled as she waved goodbye and shut the door behind the girl, though they both knew she wasn't genuine. Sex was still pleasurable and still served its purpose to fulfill her needs, but it was the fact she was missing so many of her other needs that caused Bo to start crying again. It was something she hadn't really allowed herself to do since that final conversation with Lauren, but it was something she couldn't avoid anymore. Sure, she had cried after sex with those first two guys, but she cried because she was miserable. The woman had ruined something she used to love without even being there. The woman had ruined her for other people. Now, Bo honestly cried because she finally knew what she really wanted.

Bo wanted the suburban dream, coming home to find Lauren still in her doctor-y, professor-y outfit when Bo walked in to greet her. Lauren would be going through their mail by the dining room table and laying a white takeout bag from their favorite place sitting beside the sorted bills and the magazines and the junk. Tamsin would probably be their neighbor; maybe still threatening her but with garden shears and poison cookies instead of meancing eyes and threatening posture. Kenzi would probably still be living in their basement, or maybe next door with Nate or Hale, who Bo knew she secretly loved and would end up with eventually. She and Lauren would be trying for their first baby. Bo would find out that night she was pregnant, and she would come out of the bathroom to tell her and they would both be happy and in love and would get to experience happily ever after.

Bo realized she was back to fantasizing about Lauren again and had to laugh that there was no escaping the woman's presence. She hadn't been able to shake her for that year before they met, and she definitely couldn't shake her now. Lauren was her one. She could admit that now. She knew they would still screw up and have problems, but Bo knew what she really wanted now. She didn't want fantasy Lauren; she wanted the real thing.

Not really ready to face the damage done upstairs, Bo fell asleep on the couch. She woke up with Kenzi wrapping a blanket around her and rubbing her back. The dark room and crickets outside told her it was still the middle of the night.

"Hey, go back to sleep. Just getting home from Nate's; I'm boycotting him until he starts going to class again." Kenzi smoothed hair from her face, and Bo just clutched the blanket tighter to her body. All she had on was the robe she'd put on after sex earlier, and the winter weather was holding onto spring as best it could. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Lauren stuff." Bo sighed, knowing she wanted to do something to fix her situation now but not even sure she could deal with the heartache again or if Lauren would even take her back. Usually, Lauren forgave her for all her crazy stuff, and Bo didn't realize how much she actually took her hospitality and easy forgiveness for granted. Lauren had needed patience, but she had also given it in return.

Kenzi had been there for her like always and had been trying to cheer her up, only giving her space the first few days to grieve until she could explain and make sense of what had happened. "I know, my darling, and I promise it'll all be okay eventually. You got over Dyson. Don't worry. You'll get over Lauren."

"What if I don't want to get over her, Kenz?" Bo rolled until she was on her back, putting the back of her hand on her forehead to assess her mood completely. "I love her."

"I know." Kenzi huffed out a breath; she hadn't exactly been the biggest Lauren supporter. She had probably thought getting the woman out of her system early would help Bo move on; part of Kenzi had always held out hope for Dyson to come crawling back. Lauren just kind of snuck up on all of them, and at least Kenzi stopped threatening to go over and kick Lauren's ass. She was doing a better job of coming around to her this week, too, since their conversations no longer included Kenzi doing her random Lauren bashing. Bo knew Kenzi didn't disliked Lauren completely; they just were too different to really get along, and Kenzi's fierce protectiveness over Bo was always a given. She probably sensed what was going on with Bo and Lauren even before they did. "Have you seen or talked to her?"

"I stopped sending messages that first week. I didn't want to be pathetic." Bo had tried everything at first, even sending flowers to her office. Still, no reply or indication that she'd received them. No word from Lauren. Bo had been in denial, but when it sank in, she jumped back to the angry stage of grief again. That was something she was learning in her Psychology class. Somehow, she had gotten to the acceptance stage and was ready to move forward and be a better person. Not just because she wanted to be a better person for Lauren but because she wanted to be a better person in general. She needed to be; for herself, for Trick, for Kenzi.

"Look, Bo, she's the one missing out here." Kenzi kicked off her boots, the loud thud indicating they'd hit the floor, before moving to snuggle with her on the couch. Bo found she gripped onto her best friend a little tighter than usual. There was so much warmth in that tiny body.

"But I was the one who screwed up and didn't realize it until it was too late." This hurt worse than when Dyson had left her. "She told me she was tired and wanted a break."

"She'll get over it." Kenzi snuggled deeper, resting her head on Bo's shoulder.

"That's what I kept telling myself, too, and it's how I ended up in this mess in the first place." Bo took a deep breath, feeling her tears start to well up again. She was tired of feeling like this. "I love her, Kenzi."

"I know. You don't have to repeat it a thousand times." Kenzi managed to trap Bo under the blanket and into the couch, making Bo extremely aware of her need to flee right now. She needed to run; she needed to work off some of this despair. She needed to do…something. "Have you tried telling her this?"

"And be the creepy ex lover? You remember what mine were like." Bo let out a deep breath, both from admonishment and amusement. "This time, she could throw a whole bottle of whisky in my face, and I would still feel like I deserved more."

"Lauren likes you, Bo. Hell, she loves you if what Tamsin was preaching all those weeks ago was true; you are kind of hard to resist. You suck at coupledom; always have. A lot of it is because of that wondersnatch of yours thinking for you most days, but you do love her. Everyone can tell that; even Dyson. As much as I hate to admit it, she actually is the best thing that's happened to you." Kenzi sat up again. "You know where she lives and know where she works. You're less than a five minute walk to either one. Why not go to her? Tell her what you really feel. Better yet, try showing her. Sitting around here and moping isn't going to do you good, and it's starting to mess up my happy vibe. If you don't go and try, you'll always wonder. If you really love her, fight for her."

"I really do." Bo took in a deep breath, gathering her courage. Kenzi was right. The one thing Bo never did was force her way in there. Now that she had taken the time to know she wanted that fantasy come true with Lauren, it was time to start fighting. If she didn't try, she'd never know, and anything was better than this right now.

"Then, get off your ass and do it." Kenzi smirked, obviously holding this conversation in for a while. Was she waiting until Bo was ready to hear it? That was how the young girl worked sometimes, but she usually told her the hard stuff she didn't want to hear, too. Kenzi was the master of tough love.

"Right." Bo moved to sit up, ready to finally do something.

"Woah, there, sweetcheeks." Kenzi followed her to the steps, but Bo was on a mission. Still, she turned to look at her friend. "It's two in the morning. Maybe try getting some sleep and start fresh in the morning?"

"Right." Bo laughed again, though this time it held more resolve. She was going to fight for Lauren, any way that she could.

* * *

Lauren looked at Tamsin sleeping beside her and almost considered begging her best friend for pity sex. It was beneath her, though, and Tamsin had been great about keeping her company whenever she ran out of work to bury herself under. They had started staying in, and Tamsin both hated it and loved it because that meant mostly healthy stuff was on the menu. It's why Lauren had splurged as a thank you and ordered pizza for them last night.

Tamsin had all but moved in, and they both knew it was a comforting and protective thing. It took everything for Lauren to convince her best friend not to go and beat up Bo. It wasn't like the woman had done anything really wrong that night; she had taken her best friend to the emergency room. Okay, so it happened on the one night when it was the only thing Lauren had really ever asked and made her promise, and the promise was broken, and Bo had lied about where she was on the phone all day, which made no sense until she explained she didn't want Lauren to worry. That made even less sense, considering Lauren was a trained doctor. Mostly, it was the accumulation of the little things, and that just worked as the catalyst for their separation.

She realized she wanted Bo for the long haul, but Bo wasn't ready. She may have thought she was, but she really wasn't. Lauren knew she had her faults, but she had blended Bo so well in her life, and that was a big deal to her; she was giving too much of her own energy and needed to finally feel that returned in something other than sex and sweet words. Lauren missed the Bo pre-sex; the Bo that had cared so much about her that she arranged their first date just to show her that she didn't need to stop her routine of coming to the Dal if they didn't work out. There would be glimpses of her in there, but somehow, she got buried in all the crazy navigating and avoiding they did. They were in a serious relationship without labeling it that. The moment Lauren decided to take that leap of faith was the moment Bo chose to run and hide. For someone like Lauren, who was already scared of committing to someone so different from her, it was the worst timing. She became scared again herself and really needed the time to think it over without Bo distracting her. She really had meant to just to tell Bo good night, but the woman kept pushing her and Lauren realized the problem was that they would just go right back into their holding pattern, and they would get stuck. They may have not been verbally official, but they were together and in love, even if they never verbally acknowledged that, either.

They couldn't call it a break up because they'd never fully committed, but it felt like they had. Lauren's heart definitely felt like they had; realizing she was in love with Bo from the moment they first met, the moment she had first touched her in the back of the Dal, was a hard revelation, but it explained why Lauren allowed herself to open up the little she did to Bo in the beginning. It explained why she never denied the woman anything, even that first date. It's why it had hurt so damn much when Bo abandoned her that night, especially considering it was one of the reasons she was afraid to commit in the first place. Intimacy and abandonment issues; these were two of her own problems, and she was learning to deal with them, and Bo was helping her overcome those fears. Mostly, it was because Lauren felt Bo was worth it to overcome those fears for, and she did want to try again when they were both ready.

Since she had missed the awards banquet and skipped her parents' banquet a few weeks later, Lauren wasn't surprised when her mother finally called to ask if everything was okay. The conversation was short, and she didn't tell her mother anything other than there was an emergency that came up during the awards dinner and that she was busy working during the Lewis banquet, which wasn't a lie. Her mother didn't push, but she did have Dr. Isaac Taft, one of Lauren's favorite scientists working within the Lewis Foundation who she had been dying to meet, bring over her award and take her out for drinks to celebrate. It was a pleasant evening, but he was obviously trying to get her to join the Dark Side. Her parents had obviously sent him as another ploy to get her to start taking more stock into the foundation.

Lauren turned off her alarm before it went off and woke up Tamsin, and she went to start her morning routine for work early. She had become a robot the past month, and any time she got a message or flowers from Bo that first week apart, Lauren would just stiffen and disappear further into her resolve. Even so, she still kept the messages, which were hiding in her underwear drawer since it was the one place Tamsin didn't snoop. When she got these beautiful messages, Lauren had to fight her desire to call the woman or go to the Dal just to see her. She could tell Bo hadn't really changed and didn't even know why Lauren was so mad at her, and Lauren wasn't sure she was ready to go down that path again, no matter how tempting it was to give in. She had to invent her own twelve step program; she was calling it Bo Lovers Anonymous. It's pretty much why Tamsin eventually just came to stay with her, acting like her sponsor, since she actually sucked at following through with her own program. Tamsin was the only person Lauren trusted to see her act this crazy, over a woman of all things, so she bottled it in and let it out when she got home.

At work, she went through her day again, giving her lectures and trying to consume herself with her first love: science. Still, she figured she would feel better by now; her emotional responses were still clouding her judgment. It wasn't affecting her work, but it had put her in a robotic funk. She had just finished grading her midterms, realizing that she was failing students and marking wrong answers if they weren't 100% accurate. She usually gave partial credit, knowing how difficult the subject was for students not really wanting to study microbiology or chemistry but who needed the course for the general education requirements. When she realized that she was being harder than usual, she had called Tamsin immediately, and her best friend brought over bad horror films and they ordered Indian food and forgot about romance and work for a night. It was a refreshing break from everything she had been feeling, but it also served to remind Lauren of just how much she missed Bo and the Dal. She got to the point where she remembered she lived fine without Bo in her life before and could do it again. She realized she wanted her there, though. She may not need her to survive, but she did need her to live.

Today, she had lunch with Ciara in the quad, and Dyson even tagged along. They hadn't even been that aware that Lauren and Bo had stopped talking to each other, though Dyson put in his two cents about Bo not being a creature capable of monogamy or settling down, hinting that she had been sleeping around lately and had assumed that Bo was cheating on her. He revealed that Bo had cheated on him, which was why he gave his love away because his pride couldn't share her. Lauren didn't believe Bo wasn't capable of love or monogamy; they had been dating longer than Bo and Dyson had, even if they never made it verbaly official. Bo had never once cheated on her, and Lauren didn't think she would cheat on her. If had been sleeping with other people while they were apart, Lauren hated it, but she couldn't be mad since she had been the one to request the break. It just told her Bo was either getting it out of her system or wasn't really willing to change. Either way, it made Lauren want to know since she was ready to find out. She knew what she wanted, and it was silly to keep on edge like this. Either they needed real closure that this wasn't ever going to happen or they needed to sit down and have a serious talk about being together.

Ciara had scolded Dyson for being an ass, and he did apologize, though Lauren could tell it wasn't genuine. For some reason, the past two months, especially since she and Bo started sleeping together, Dyson acted like he didn't even like Lauren. They had been cordial when they first met, but he acted like a jealous manboy when Tamsin let it slip at dinner one night that Lauren finally got laid. If Ciara noticed his jealousy or obvious feelings for Bo, she never said anything to Lauren, but it would definitely explain why they rarely hung out much when she and Bo were together. The one time they had gone out had been super awkward when Ciara excused herself to take a phone call; Bo was all kinds of awkward, talking about threesomes, and Dyson was an utter ass and actually insulted Lauren to her face. Bo hadn't stood up for her, either, since it was obvious she felt just as odd about the situation. Lauren had excused herself to go home after a particularly awful comment, and it actually took Bo a few minutes to follow her. Luckily, they never had to hang out just the three of them again, and they only went on another couples date when Tamsin and Kenzi were with them, too. At least Tamsin would stick up for Lauren, since her own lover apparently couldn't.

After lunch, Lauren taught her two afternoon classes before checking in at the research lab. Since nothing exciting was really happening today, she was left sitting alone at her desk during her office hours, just staring out her window in deep reflection. It wasn't that Bo had lied or stood her up out of spite that night. It was partly because Lauren was scared to commit because she didn't want to know how she would react or feel if this had all happened when they were officialy together and it hadn't been a legitimate emergency.

She knew what she wanted. They were supposed to spend this time figuring out what it was they wanted, and Lauren finally figured it out.

She really missed Bo, and it was time to have that serious conversation. It was time to have _the_ conversation. So, when her office hours were over, she packed up for the day, not even bothering to put on her leather jacket even though it was still cold outside, and locked the door behind her. She even hid her phone in the bottom of her bag so she wouldn't grab for it to call Tamsin once she came to her senses.

Lauren didn't think too much about it as she walked into the Dal. It was unsurprisingly busy, and she knew from experience it would just get busier once the dinner crowd started pouring in. She hadn't even realized it was Tuesday until she walked in; Bo was off on Tuesdays.

She sighed, not sure if it was out of disappointment or relief. Now that she was here, she didn't even know what she would have said to Bo. So, instead, she came to the bar to sit next to Trick.

"Hello, old friend." He came over to greet her, a smile on his face. "We've missed you around here."

"I've missed being here." Lauren cleared her throat; they both knew she didn't have to explain her absence, nor did she have to explain she missed more than this place. "I couldn't stay away for too long. You have the best stout in the city, and noone can resist that for too long before they start craving it again."

"Well, whatever your reason, I'm happy to have you back." Trick poured a pint before putting it in front of her. "On the house; for old time's sake."

"Thank you." Lauren didn't really want any alcohol at the moment, but she happily gripped the pint glass between her hands because it gave her something to hold. "How are things?"

"Bo is upstairs, working on homework last I checked." Trick was an observant man and no doubt had gathered they had parted. It felt odd talking to her former lover's grandfather, especially since Lauren wasn't entirely sure how much he actually knew about them. "I was about to take some dinner up to her; her being in school again reminds me of when she was younger. If you give me a minute, I'll make an extra plate and have you take it up."

"I didn't mean…" Lauren watched him arch an eyebrow and give this grandfatherly knowing smirk. She let out a breath and chuckled, knowing she couldn't really argue. It was something her own maternal grandfather had done enough times to her growing up, and just one look always made her mind and tell the truth. "I would love to."

"Good. I'll be right back." Trick patted her hand before disappearing. Lauren found herself absentmindedly drinking the beer, only too aware that nothing in this world was free. Her economics professor had said there was no such thing as a free lunch, and Lauren had been the student to argue for a good ten minutes until the professor snapped at her and moved on with the lesson. Trick had given her a free beer, so she should've known there would be a catch. Okay, so he wasn't asking her to do anything she hadn't expected to do on her way over here, but it was a little different considering the Dal was neutral ground, but the clubhouse held a lot of private memories. He came back and handed her two plates covered with foil and plastic. Whatever it was smelled delicious, so she thanked him before folding her coat over her arm, wrapping her satchel around her chest, and gripping the warm plates with both hands. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Lauren swallowed before taking a deep breath to calm herself. In less than a minute, she was up the stairs and knocking at the clubhouse door while maneuvering the warm plates, all too aware of Bo's presence on the other side. When Bo opened the door, she looked both pissed and shocked. Lauren's eyes widened as she gasped through her reaction. Bo was so damn beautiful, even with a pair of grey lounge pants and a bright red tank top, her hair pulled back.

"Lauren?" She visibly let out a deep breath before relaxing and pulling her into an embrace, both of them still in the doorway. "Lauren."

"Hi." Lauren was being surrounded by everything Bo, even in the awkwardly one sided embrace. She wanted to drop the plates and her jacket and just pull Bo to her and pretend like this entire month apart hadn't happened. She just wanted to drop everything and go back to the beginning when they couldn't keep their hands off each other and everything had seemed so comfortable and domestic and carefree. "Trick sent me up with dinner. He said you were studying."

"Oh, yeah. Please, come in." Bo let her out of the embrace and took the plates from her, shutting the door behind them as they walked into the clubhouse. The place had its usual soft lighting, which Lauren always appreciated because of her overly sensitive eyes. It's why she always dimmed the lights some whenever she worked in the lab by herself or when she worked from her home lab. "Wow. I mean. I can't believe you're here. I, uh, was actually thinking about coming over to your place later to see what you were doing. I would've called first, but I really just wanted to see you."

"Well, I'm here; in the flesh." Lauren cleared her throat, standing awkwardly in the entrance still. Bo finally moved to lay the plates on the kitchen island, where there were books and papers spread out. "I'm sorry I haven't called or messaged. I've just been so…"

"No, Lauren, I get it. I was shitty, and I'm sorry." Bo came back over and took her jacket and held her hand out for the satchel, obviously convinced Lauren was going to stay awhile. "Between work, taking these classes, and learning the business from Trick, you're a breath of fresh air right now. Please, stay."

"Sure." Lauren looked at Bo's hopeful, sparkly eyes and found herself being pulled back in already. With one deep sigh, she finally pulled her satchel over her head and handed it and jacket to Bo, who smiled and laid them on the chair in the living area. "How are classes going?"

"They're kicking my ass. I swear I'd fight two dozen ogres in a boxing ring before I would voluntarily do another algebra problem." Bo went back over to make room at the kitchen counter before grabbing forks. Lauren just followed and sat down, glancing at one of the papers and smiling because Bo was actually doing a good job with her homework. She was much smarter than she gave herself credit for; no wonder Trick had always encouraged her to go to college. "It's been ten years since I had any math beyond calculating drink orders, so it's a little frustrating relearning all of the stuff I only half paid attention to back in high school."

"Still, I'm glad you're doing well." Lauren accepted the fork and waited for Bo to sit down, handing her a cold beer from the fridge. What was it with this family and handing her beer tonight? Lauren chuckled as Bo habitually unscrewed the top first, their fingers touching briefly in the exchange. "How have you been otherwise?"

"I won't lie and say great. I'm not too proud to say I've missed you." Bo took the cover off of her plate to reveal beef pot roast and colcannon. "Um, Trick said he was craving this. Even imports some special ingredient for the colcannon that I'm pretty sure is black market. Sometimes, he overdoes the Irish, but I love him for it anyways. You can tell the days Vex has off."

"I missed you, too." Lauren just smiled at how adorable Bo was, ignoring her own plate because her stomach was doing flip flops right now for a different reason. She sucked at Bo Lovers Anonymous. She needed to start this conversation before she lost her nerve. She gripped her fork in her hand before letting out a deep breath. "I don't want to start over, and I don't want to lose you from my life. We need to change some things, but I liked where we were before."

"I didn't." Bo let out her own deep breath, not making eye contact and instead staring at the kitchen island between them. The books were apparently distracting her, so she tucked her notebook and pencil into the textbook before closing it and pushing it aside. Lauren just watched her move and process the shift in conversation. Bo laid her fork down beside her plate before slowly moving to make eye contact. When she did, Lauren gasped from how emotional and raw Bo was right now. "I did like us together, but not the way we were. Well, not all of it was bad, but I…I want more and so do you. I know that now. If we do this, then we really do this. I want to commit to you completely. I want to be able to call you my girlfriend and hear you call me your girlfriend. We were there, and you're right, we do need to change some things, but I don't want to go back to where we were. I want to better than where we were."

"Of course." Lauren swallowed, not wanting to break eye contact but not able to get comfortable with the exposed vulnerability. Bo wanted to be her girlfriend; that was one of the things she had always wondered, but they had never talked about. It's why Lauren had always been hesitant; they never talked about it. They were bad at that. If they really wanted to do this for real, then they'd have to learn to actually talk _to_ each other instead of _around_ each other.

"I get that a big part of you is your work, but if I'm distracting you, just tell me. I can be needy and selfish sometimes, and you tell me that. You told me to figure out what I really wanted, and this it. Us. We can figure us out. It's all part of the Bo and Lauren journey, and I know there are going to be obstacles, but I'm willing if you're willing." Bo picked up her fork again and started casually playing with the colcannon. "We figure this out; together. That's what girlfriends do."

"Of course." Lauren smirked, impressed at Bo's confidence and eloquence right now at explaining what she wanted. It was actually impressive and kind of a turn on. Lauren could recognize that Bo had honestly matured this past month, and that was even more impressive. The woman actually apparently took her advice, and that made Lauren feel comfortable and confident herself that they could figure this out. They would still have obstacles, Bo was right about that, but all good relationships had problems. It was how they navigated through them that determined how strong they were together. "I see you've been studying for your Interpersonal Communication class, too."

"Yes, well, I never thought I'd say this, and I'll deny it if you tell Kenzi or Trick, but school is kind of cool." Bo chuckled and smiled again, finally relaxing the air in the room. She kept playing with her food; neither of them had even taken a bite yet. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly what I was craving, but I am never one to turn down a free meal. This isn't exactly what I would've made myself for dinner, but it looks and smells delicious. I'm sure my taste receptor cells will agree, though I did somehow miraculously remember to eat something earlier. I've been forgetting to eat lunch again." Lauren looked up, no longer able to avoid Bo's uncomfortable glance. She knew what Bo actually meant, and she owed her at least that much. She did come over here, after all, so it wasn't a secret that she was finally accepting what her heart had been telling her all along. They both needed to act more mature and stop avoiding. If Lauren wanted that to happen, she needed to start doing it herself. "What I mean is...this is what I want. I want you, and yes, us dating is not without its challenges, but the secret to any relationship is trust and understanding and compromise."

"Wow. You're...wow. I guess I wasn't expecting this." Bo put down her fork again, the clanging of it breaking the intense moment surrounding them. "Are you sure? Really sure?"

"As long as we can figure out some ground rules. Figure out how to honestly and truly be together. I do have work, Bo, and I take pride in my work. I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't interfere with us, but you have to start acting like there are two of us in this relationship. Not just you. I'll give you everything I can, and I know I'm not enough for you, but you talk to me and be honest. If you feel like I'm ignoring you, you tell me, and we talk about it. Don't snap at me and tell me you hate me every time you don't get your way. It's not just you. I need to open up more, too." Lauren steeled her jaw before laughing at herself. She was just as bad at the beginning, and Bo did try but it had started to feel like the relationship they did have was about what Bo needed all of the time. "We're adults and need to start acting like it."

"Adults. Got it." Bo let out a breath and visibly relaxed again. The fact that she didn't snap this time was a good start. Her smile and open posture now made Lauren feel a little more at ease. They were really doing this. "Speaking of doing adult things, how hungry are you?"

"I had lunch about noon thirty, so I'm not starving. Why? What'd you have in mind?" Lauren bit her lip, knowing exactly what Bo was thinking. Her face was always so easy to read. While she wouldn't be opposed, since she had missed Bo in that regard too, was it really a good idea? They still had so much to talk about.

"You know me well enough to know exactly what's on my mind." Bo put the foil back over her plate, and Lauren swallowed, covering her own food without looking. She didn't even know if her foil covered the plate, but Bo's breathing was visibly getting faster, and Lauren could feel her body flush in response. "I can promise you it will be very adult and I will be putting a lot of focus on you and what you need."

"You want to play Scrabble?" Lauren smirked, surprised at how easy their flirtation returned. Still, no matter how much both of them wanted this right now, was it a good idea? Then again, makeup sex held a lot of promise. Sex was something they were definitely good at, and if they were doing this for the long haul, they didn't need to air out everything in one sitting. They would have time to figure things out as a couple.

"Only if we're playing Strip Scrabble." Bo took their plates and put them in the fridge, grabbing two sports drinks. She wasn't really giving Lauren much of a choice, and take charge Bo was always a turn on. Bo always hated making choices and would usually put it all on everyone else to decide so she wouldn't have to. Lauren kind of liked take charge Bo and wanted to see her come out in more places than sexual manners. By admitting what she wanted earlier, Lauren felt like it was a good first step. "We may need these."

Lauren made up her mind and came to pull Bo's face to hers, loving how Bo responded instantly by dropping the bottles to the ground and wrapped her in an embrace before moving her hands to start unbuttoning Lauren's top between hurried kisses and shaky footing on their ascent up the stairs. When they got into Bo's bedroom, tops were thrown before Bo pretty much pushed Lauren back on the bed and pulled her jeans from her body before straddling her thighs and pulling her back up to kiss some more.

Lauren pushed and pulled just as much, needing more than anything to feel Bo's skin against hers. She had Bo's bra off and was cupping her breasts and kissing along her collarbone when Bo finally managed to get her pants kicked off, leaving both of them in just their underwear. In their quick exchange, they managed to roll over onto the bed, Lauren kissing her way down Bo's abdomen as she pulled those silky black underwear down as she went with them. Oh, how she had missed this. The taste and feel of Bo beneath her, writhing in need.

Bo gasped out her pleasure, and both of them were completely exposed; Lauren wanted to look into Bo's eyes this first time, so she stopped running kisses along Bo's inner thighs and slowly started moving back up. It had been over a month since they'd been here, and she wasn't surprised at how well they still fit together and were in tune with the other. Their bodies knew this dance and didn't miss a beat. Still through hurried ministrations, Lauren kissed her way up Bo's body again until she came to her lips, somehow slowing down despite the need and frustration crying at them to hurry the fuck up. They kissed a few times, then would just stare for a few seconds before kissing again, fingers always touching skin. When Lauren's fingers felt Bo again, it was like she couldn't stop touching her. When she finally started moving her fingers purposely and precisely the way Bo liked to be touched, Lauren relished in the "oh gods" and "theres" and shaky moans. Bo actually begged her as she buried her head in Lauren's neck and screamed her frustration and need at Lauren's slow movements, and she was pretty sure she heard an "I love you" or two in there, though she chalked that up to the pent up frustation they both felt. When Bo's body literally started shaking, and when Lauren finally started moving her fingers in and out of Bo to help her along, she felt the woman constrict around her and kissed the gasped release from Bo's lips. That's when Lauren inaudibly whispered her own "I love you" into Bo's hair as the woman calmed down beneath her; she wasn't quite ready to say it for real but needed to release it to the ether just as much.

It was much later, after Bo had made sure Lauren was audible about other things, sometime between draining the sports drinks Bo went to retrieve and ignoring rumbling stomachs for a second round, that they decided that they probably should eat something. Especially considering they both knew the night was far from over. Yeah, Lauren really did suck at Bo Lovers Anonymous, but this was one time she was happy she couldn't follow through with a plan. They still had a lot to talk about and figure out, but this was the real beginning of a long haul.


	16. I Won't Back Down

When she woke up yesterday, Bo wouldn't have believed it if somebody had said she was going to have a girlfriend before the day ended. She had been putting off going to make her grand gesture to Lauren until she had something a little more concrete to do or say. She wasn't lying when she said she was planning on going over to Lauren's apartment; whether or not she followed through with her plan was a different story. Part of her was a little afraid that if she got there, Lauren wouldn't be ready or wouldn't want to see her yet. Bo was never happier that she was wrong about something in her life because getting back together last night was more than worth it. She felt better for it; like they were really going to do it this time.

Lauren surprised her. It was a pleasant surprise that just kept being pleasant all night. Bo was most excited that she no longer had to compare all of her new lovers to Lauren anymore because she finally got to experience the real thing again. It was probably too soon to even propose sex, and Lauren hadn't exactly said yes to the girlfriend thing, but she had definitely said yes repeatedly all night. Yes and a few other choice words that she was sure Dr. Lauren Lewis, uber professional, did not say when she was lecturing. Bo liked that Lauren was quietly good at dirty talk; the way her voice seemingly dropped to a lower huskiness caused a deep vibration in Bo's body. And damn, did Lauren know her body. That definitely came with the territory of sleeping with someone more than once, but nobody, not even Dyson, knew how to play her body like that. Lauren was good with her hands and was beyond an amazing kisser, and Bo loved that she was the only one who got to experience that particular skillset. Especially now that they were official.

Bo had casually heard Kenzi come home and yell for her at some point, but she must have noticed the plates by the sink and heard the moans, gasps, declarations, "fuck yeahs," and pounding bedframe. Thank goodness she didn't come upstairs to question her. Then again, Lauren's bag and jacket were down there, too, so maybe she knew what was actually going on and was being the bestest best friend in the world and letting Bo enjoy the moment before coming to interrupt to either yell at her for being stupid and jumping into bed with Lauren or to give a high five for finally doing something about her relationship.

Bo stretched her limbs, completely satisfied and absolutely in love with the woman curled up asleep next to her. She hadn't had this much energy in a month, and she felt high at the moment. She rolled over and pushed up on her elbow a bit to watch Lauren sleep for a few seconds, relishing in the quiet breathing and exposed skin and shoulders before leaning over to run her hand softly down Lauren's arm and kissing her cheek. She smiled and took another deep breath, just so doggone happy that she felt like she could tackle the world today; like she could take on any number of monsters or demons and only come out the champion. Before crawling out of bed, she gave Lauren's shoulder one last kiss and went to take a quick shower.

When she was finished, she pulled on jeans and a tank top over her matching black underwear and bra before sitting down on the bed next to where Lauren was still sleeping. Even though they hadn't been together in a month, Bo still had Lauren's schedule memorized and knew she had a morning class. They hadn't exactly set any alarms last night, a little too preoccupied to think of things like that, so Bo was glad she woke up early. Lauren still had a few things here, especially bottles of her shampoo and conditioner because Bo in no way was creepy and would smell them when she really started to miss the woman. They were the only things she had managed to hide from Kenzi during that hilariously awful intervention she gave her about being broody and sleeping with one of Lauren's tshirts she had left here like it was a safety blanket. Still, this oversight of things left behind meant Lauren could get ready for work here and Bo could let her sleep a bit longer, but she didn't want to assume that's what Lauren would want. They were supposed to be embarking on a new facet of their relationship, one that included talking about things and communicating better, and Bo didn't want to rush too much too fast, and she knew part of that meant she needed to actually talk to Lauren and ask what she wanted to do this morning. It was as good a place as any to start.

"Hey, babe. Time to get up. Lots of work to do today, _girlfriend."_ Bo ran her hand up and down Lauren's arm, alternating between watching the goosebumps that would surface and watching her girlfriend starting to wake from an apparently pleasant dream.

"Isotopes." Lauren smiled and took a deep breath, still fighting her dream world. Bo also knew from experience that Lauren was not a morning person, especially after they made love all night. If she had her way, Bo would let Lauren just sleep in and skip classes, but that would make her a terrible girlfriend, and she didn't want to start their actual, committed relationship by screwing up the very first thing. She had to learn to accept that Lauren was a professional and wouldn't just skip out on work without a valid reason. Sleeping in because Bo wanted her there was not a good enough reason.

"Actually, it's Isabeau, but close enough." Bo chuckled before leaning over to kiss Lauren's lips to coerce her to fully wake. She received a soft response and smile, which meant Lauren was there but was being stubborn about it. "Babe, Lauren, sweetie, you need to get up."

"I need to…" Lauren let out a deep breath before popping one eye open and closing it just as quickly. "Why are you dressed? Mmm, I need to issue a formal complaint about you having on clothes right now. Come back to bed."

"I thought we could grab breakfast downstairs at the Dal before you headed to work so we could start our first official day together the right way." Bo hadn't seen the outside of the apartment since Monday, so she was also desperately seeking the outside world. Once Lauren was fully awake, she'd know that, too. "I didn't know if you'd want to go home, but you do still have your stuff here if you wanted to get ready here to save some time. I didn't know if you had things you needed from your place or not before work, either. I know you just live a block away, so I didn't want to assume anything."

"What do I have here?" Lauren finally opened her eyes and kept them open, though they were narrowed and still fighting the morning. She finally pushed her body up, gripping the bed sheet against her. Bo had to bite her lip to keep herself from just pulling the sheet down. That would not be helpful right now.

"A few dress shirts, some pants, and all of your toiletries. As long as you don't think me creepy, I'll even admit I laundered your underwear you left here, too. I put everything in a drawer. Your toothbrush is still next to mine on the sink, too." Bo leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "Good morning."

"Mmm, yes. Good morning." Lauren craned her neck and moved her hand to rub out the kinks before Bo had a chance to do it for her. It was probably a good thing because Bo wouldn't be able to fight her urges the more she touched Lauren. "Let me get ready, and we can discuss breakfast after, though I have to say if you're going to be peppy like this in the mornings from now on, I'm seriously reconsidering everything."

"I'll try not to make it a habit." Bo smiled and leaned over for one last kiss before hopping from the bed so Lauren could go get ready. She opened the drawer she had made for Lauren's things that were randomly left here, not entirely sure if any of the random items she had collected even matched. Lauren just smiled from where she was still perched on the bed and watching Bo carefully. Letting out a deep, adoring sigh, Bo watched as Lauren finally got up, wrapping herself in Bo's favorite red kimono on the way to the bathroom. When she heard the shower turn on, Bo sighed and did not apologize for bouncing a bit down the steps. She saw Kenzi passed out on the couch, two probably empty bottles of wine on the coffee table. She walked by her and slapped her butt to get her up, knowing Kenzi was a light sleeper, even in hungover mode. "Get up, sleepyhead! The day is young."

"Noooooo…I refuse. Make it stop." Kenzi groaned and slugged her body to hang off the back of the couch. Bo just went about making coffee; actually, instead of going to the Dal, maybe she could scramble some eggs and make some toast here. It was about the extent of her cooking skills, but that also meant she didn't have to share Lauren with anyone just yet. Bo could go out shopping later before her shift to get out in the real world. Right now, she kind of liked this little love bubble they had created. "Okay, it is 6 in the morning, I know for a fact you didn't get much sleep last night because you and your snack for the evening kept me up most of the night until I came in here to hang with Senor Malbec to escape some of the noise, so what is with the super energy? Did you finally find a meal worthy of helping you get over Lauren?"

"You could say that." Bo came over and kissed Kenzi's head after she popped the toast in the four slice toaster Kenzi's cousin had given them as a housewarming gift, even though Bo had lived here years before Kenzi moved in with her. She leaned against the back of the couch and smiled, despite feeling sympathetic for her friend's hangover right now. Apparently, Kenzi hadn't paid attention to or noticed that Lauren's stuff was in the chair right next to her. "Sorry we kept you up. Let me grab you some aspirin and a glass of water, and why don't you go to your bed and sleep? I'll come to check on you later."

"I can't move." Kenzi fell back on the couch and pushed the two bottles out of her way using her foot. "Move the ugly booze."

"Sleep it off, Kenz. If that doesn't work, I'll call Hale and have him bring over his secret hangover cure for you. I know how much you love that." Bo went back to the kitchen and started to whisk the eggs and milk in the bowl before pouring the mixture in the pan. She was in the middle of stirring when Kenzi finally disappeared upstairs to the bathroom. It didn't even dawn on Bo that Lauren was still up there until she heard the "ew, ew, ew" on Kenzi's way back downstairs.

"Okay, Bo. Once I'm able to process this fully refreshed and sober, you got some 'splainin' to do." Kenzi took a glass of water with her as she shook out her limbs all the way back to her bedroom. Bo just chuckled at her departing friend. She would worry about Kenzi later. She could hear the hairdryer upstairs, which meant Lauren would be down soon, and Bo wanted nothing more than to spend time with her girlfriend.

* * *

Lauren wasn't sure how to react to Kenzi's outburst earlier. She had already panicked, not sure what to say to the young girl when she was caught back in nothing but Bo's kimono after her shower. Even though she was well aware where it was because she'd stayed here before, enough times to apparently warrant a drawer of collected clothing she had left, Lauren had asked where the toothpaste was because it was the first thing she could think of, considering she was standing by the sink and had just grabbed her toothbrush.

Kenzi's disturbed reaction and actions were not what Lauren had expected, either. She honestly expected a _stronger_ reaction; something along the lines of a threat involving disembowelment or maybe something more creative like rabid wolves.

Lauren had honestly been okay, content to stay in her happy and relish the glow she felt after a night with Bo, until Kenzi had shown up. She was a reminder that Lauren would have to declare her commitment to others and not just Bo. Lauren had actually skipped the banquet a few weeks ago, not really wanting to explain what happened to Bo since they had already established a fake relationship at the holiday auction. It had seemed so easy that night when she'd pretended Bo was her girlfriend, but now that it was real, Lauren was a bit terrified.

She really wished she could get over her fears. Bo had done a good job helping her tackle her fear of intimacy, so it only made sense that Bo would be the one to help tackle her fear of not being enough. Lauren wasn't even sure to what to expect now, but she knew they both wanted each other.

Bo wanted more. That was what she said. She wanted to be girlfriends; to make it official. To commit fully. Lauren was content with the way things were before because it didn't require her to become vulnerable like Bo seemed to be around her all of the time. It wasn't that Lauren was incapable of commitment; she was just careful about it because once she made that leap, she was all in. She knew Bo was the one who had trouble with commitment in the past, so maybe that's what made Lauren nervous now. Still, Lauren could tell last night how much Bo had changed during their month apart, and she could definitely see how eager yet frightened Bo was about this. How could someone be strong and vulnerable at the same time? It was baffling, but that was Bo. She was a complex, fascinating creature, and Lauren couldn't say no, even if she hadn't quite said yes and let their bodies do the talking the rest of the night as a confirmation.

Girlfriend. It wasn't a foreign word to her, but it had been so long since Lauren used it. Even when she was messing around with Tamsin, they had never said they were girlfriends. The last time Lauren did the committed relationship was back in her residency, and that had been a short lived disaster waiting to happen. They were too much alike, and even though they looked good on paper, the actual reality had definitely failed to translate, so it ended within a few months.

That's why Tamsin was great and probably why Lauren finally made a move on their attraction when she had moved back to the city. They were opposites and looked horrible on paper but blended so well together. It just happened they blended better as friends. Okay, so the sex was good; there was no denying that, but sex and friendship were the two things they couldn't blend.

But Lauren and Bo? They resonated. They blended perfectly somehow.

It's why Lauren was going to put her own fears aside to make this work. If Bo could do this, then Lauren could do this. Dyson had been right about Bo being sexually…well travelled, but he was wrong about her being incapable of a relationship. Dyson and Bo no doubt were another one of those couples that just clashed because they were too alike.

That someone as beautiful and as amazing as Bo even wanted to give this a shot with Lauren? She was definitely going to try, too. There was no reason why she shouldn't anymore. So, she allowed herself to believe it, finished getting ready for the day, spent the morning with her _girlfriend,_ and went to work.

It was when she walked into her apartment for the first time in over 36 hours that Lauren realized that she had no idea what the hell she was doing.

She smiled at the "call me later, beautiful" text she got from Bo before finally responding to Tamsin's gazillion messages from the day and the night before. Her friend would be getting off duty, too, and would no doubt already be en route over here. She had panicked last night when Lauren never showed up to the apartment, and she panicked even more when Lauren sent a message telling her where she actually was; it was the one free minute she had last night, when had gone downstairs for sustenance, and she used it to fish her phone out of her bag while Bo was heating up their forgotten dinners. There was no surprise her phone was flooded with more messages when she plugged it in to charge in her office at work this morning.

Tamsin walked in the door, carrying a takeout bag from the Indian restaurant Lauren loved downtown. That meant she was coming with the big guns. Lauren just chuckled as she finished up her slide observations before starting to close down work for the night just as Tamsin was pulling out plates and cartons of food.

"Okay, so I've obviously been tortured long enough. I know you were with Bo last night, so…let's go right to the part where you tell me what went down and if I need to kick your ass or her ass." Tamsin didn't even like Indian food that much, which only proved just how much she was bribing Lauren for details. After a bite of Indian level hot chicken tikka masala, Lauren's favorite, so Tamsin was really sucking up, she finally relented and let out a deep breath. She wasn't sure whether to smile or not, though, because she was still processing everything herself.

"I think you can figure out what happened without me giving you the details." Lauren chuckled around another bite, rolling her eyes at Tamsin's scolding look. "If I have to spell it out, yes, we had…s-e-x again."

"You're such a nerd." Tamsin took a bite and tried not to choke from the spiciness. For being such a badass, she couldn't handle the heat, though she tried to suck it up for Lauren's sake. They always shared takeout because neither of them could eat an entire portion, and Lauren didn't like to leave too many leftovers in her fridge. "And, did you talk things out with feels and shit, or did you take a page out of my book and just go straight to the fucking, no questions asked?" Tamsin had been the one to encourage her to go after Bo, or anyone for that matter, but she had never really asked for too much in details. That wasn't exactly how their relationship worked.

"Well, I have a girlfriend now, if that's what you mean." Lauren did smile this time, though it was tight because she was trying to hide it. The spice and heat from the food was starting to burn, and she loved it. Tamsin, badass as she was, was breaking a sweat because she was a lightweight, but the spicier the better as far as Lauren was concerned. Deciding to have pity on her friend, she put down her plate and went to grab a Zantac from her medicine cabinet. Tamsin was more than grateful. "I went over there, and we talked. Bo wanted more, and I silently agreed, so now I'm somebody's girlfriend."

"Bo and Lauren sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Tamsin puckered her lips in a teasing manner and Lauren slapped her knee as she sat back down next to her on the couch. "Seriously, Laur, this is great news, and you're all kinds of in love with Bo, so what's the problem now? Why so stiff? You should be all kinds of loose and relaxed, especially with, what I'm assuming, was a marathon makeup sex Olympics. Knowing you, you won the Gold."

"You know me so well. Of course I took the Gold, and there is no problem." Lauren took a bite, knowing she couldn't look at Tamsin right now without being scolded.

"I call bullshit." Tamsin put down her food and positioned herself more toward Lauren. "Come on, it's me. I don't bite."

"From what I recall, you actually do." Lauren chuckled before putting her food down, too. Granted, hers was almost gone. "I just…I'm good at the commitment part once I'm there. I'm loyal, you know that, but…what if I'm not enough?"

"Nonsense. The chick's crazy moody about you." Tamsin smirked before letting out a breath again, probably more from the spicy food than anything. "You love her."

"I don't know how to be somebody's girlfriend anymore." Lauren started to play with her hands, having a hard time looking at anything but the floor right now.

"You love her."

"I mean, I just…it's been so long. What if I mess up?" Lauren took in a deep breath and held it.

"You love her."

"I couldn't even commit to that dog you brought me last year because it broke my heart every time it would look at me and I couldn't play with it. Bo's puppy dog eyes are worse. How am I going to do this?" She ran her hands through her hair, looking up at the ceiling and trying to ignore Tamsin. It wasn't working, though.

"You love her."

"Yes, okay, I love her." Lauren glared at her friend, not really believing she could say this out loud to herself, let alone somebody else. When she had breathed it in Bo's hair last night, she didn't have the control she had right now. "I love her."

"I know. What'd I just say?" Tamsin smirked, and it almost looked evil. Actually, a lot of Tamsin's expressions looked evil and bitchy. It was why she had such a hard time making friends in school, and it was what had attracted Lauren to her in the first place, if she was honest. They were both outsiders, even if they came from different places. Lauren knew there was something more to Tamsin than just bitchy looks and snarky comments, and she was happy to be right all of those years ago. "Look, she's obviously willing to look past all of your crazy, so just be yourself. If you get spooked, tell her. You said it yourself; you're the committed and loyal type. There's no backing down now."

"I know." Lauren took one last breath and honestly smiled before picking up her plate again. She was glad Tamsin was here with her tonight, but she was even happier when her best friend left because that meant everything was okay for now. One day at a time…together. That's what Bo had said after breakfast this morning before Lauren left to walk to campus. This made day one, and Lauren actually found herself hoping for many more days to come. She was in it for the long haul now, and Tamsin was right, there was no backing down now.


	17. One Step Closer

Bo may possibly have been on cloud nine for the moment. She was happy; ridiculously so to the point of clichéd Hallmark cards and candy and flowers. Hell, even all those love songs she heard on the radio made sense again. Kenzi had teased her nonstop; well, she teased her nonstop once she got over her anti-Lauren bias. The bias was still there, Bo could tell, but her best friend was doing a better job of hiding it now that they were officially together. Actually, if Kenzi had her way, Dyson would have dumped Ciara and just admitted what they all knew: that he was still in love with Bo. Thing was? Bo had given up that pipe dream a long time ago and actually moved on.

To bigger and better things, actually.

Sure, she spent the past three years making the city her own personal sexual smorgasbord, but Bo did know what she wanted. Well, she knew now. She was clearer about that than she ever had been. Once upon a time, maybe even a year ago, Bo wouldn't have minded Dyson coming back to her. He was the easy option, but she found she didn't want easy. He was more frustrating than not most days because they just clashed and both tried to be the alpha in the relationship, but he was still a good friend, and she was happy they were where they were. When she'd told him about her and Lauren, unable to hide her insane giddiness and the reason why she was so giddy anymore, she could see his jaw visibly stiffen, even though his words said he was happy for them.

Life was a growing process, and she'd evolved. Actually, she was _still_ evolving. Things seemed…clearer. The time she had apart from Lauren actually forced her to reassess everything about her life, and she found a renewed ambition and control of herself. She knew what she wanted, and she knew she wanted to share that with Lauren. That was becoming more and more realistic the more time they spent together. Bo actually found she did have a favorite word: "girlfriend." Though, "formaldehyde" came close to tying. Who knew there was nothing sexier than someone geeking out at the most random moments, especially post coital when the last thing on the average person's mind would be science and the explanation of the universe?

Their first official date as girlfriends wasn't phenomenal. They actually did go to a movie, the first one they had managed to actually make, before grabbing dinner, and they talked about random things. Bo had asked questions she had never thought to ask, like Lauren's favorite color, how many kids she wanted, what she really wanted to do with her life. They were questions both to build a stronger bond and to subtly discuss how they would fit in each other's futures. Bo found out that the things they wanted actually fit together perfectly. They had spent that night post-coital and still snuggled together late into the night talking about these random things, just taking the time to really get to know each other inside and out. Then, Lauren suggested cleaning out some space in her closet and a drawer so that Bo could leave more of her things there at Lauren's loft, since Bo had already collected and set up Lauren's space at the clubhouse.

Bo loved how they fell back into their old pattern but was also happy that it changed significantly. Lauren would come to the Dal most nights after work for dinner before going home, and Bo would take a break from the bar to come sit with her. On the nights when Bo was the only one at the bar, Lauren would sit there with her and grade papers, providing conversation when possible. When Bo didn't work, Lauren would come to the clubhouse or Bo would go over to Lauren's loft or they would actually go out. They kept saying they would go see another movie but would just end up distracted and forget about it. When Lauren was too busy or overwhelmed at work, Bo would leave her to do what she needed to do but not without making sure her girlfriend was properly cared for first. They had established a pattern that actually seemed to be working, and Bo loved every part of it except the fact she only got to spend a few days a week with Lauren all night.

Bo had never been attentive like this to anyone. Maybe that's why Kenzi was being extra clingy and needy lately, despite Nate always lurking around and being clingy and needy about Kenzi. Sure, Bo had thought about the other person and was a giver as much as a taker, but something made her different this time around. Lauren made her want to do these things, and Bo actually found herself in her first ever really long term and romantically mature relationship. It no longer felt strange that she spent so long fantasizing about a suburban life with Lauren; apparently, her mind and dreams knew what she wanted even before she did. The reality was better than the fantasy, though. If anything, it was more of a partnership than just any old relationship. They balanced each other out, even if Lauren held back a lot, particularly about her past and family. Bo had come to realize this was just Lauren's reserved nature and didn't really have much to do with her unwillingness to open up to her; it was that Lauren didn't know how or when to share things like that. When she did share, it made those moments all the more special.

That was the frustrating thing. Sure, they would bicker at times, and Bo said some pretty nasty things because she always reacted with her emotions first before thinking logically, and it pissed her off that Lauren could be so calm and cool and logical and never reacted emotionally or irrationally, even when it was clear she was angry. No, Lauren was more the passive aggressive arguer, and sure, they had their problems, but Bo knew they would be able to fix them. They always managed to figure it out and fix them.

No. She knew she _wanted_ to fix them. Not everything was peachy, but she realized that every relationship has its problems, and they did still tread lightly around one another with certain things, but they were figuring it out one day at a time.

Since they hadn't seen each other in three days, Bo was desperately missing her girlfriend and needed to see her again. Their crazy work schedules sometimes meant they spent more time apart than together, since Lauren worked days and Bo worked nights. It was becoming increasingly harder to stay away from Lauren as the days passed, though. Just texting and phone calls, despite them living five minutes apart, wasn't enough to satisfy Bo's need to be with the other woman; not just sexually but just to have her there with her so she knew she was real. It was too soon to think about living together, but the thought did appeal to Bo. The problem was that Kenzi wouldn't be too happy about Lauren taking over the clubhouse. Also, where would Lauren put all of her work stuff? Her apartment was always so meticulous and clean. Kenzi and Bo could be a bit sloppy at times. Could Lauren handle that? Could Bo handle someone always picking up after her and getting on her for cleaning? Would she move into the loft? Could Bo really leave Kenzi and the only stable home she'd known since she was a kid? Would Lauren even want to live with her at the clubhouse? Either way, they would eventually need to have a discussion on what to do about spending more time together. Living together was way down the line. Bo needed to remind herself that she needed to to take it one day at a time and not jump the gun, even if she had a feeling they would be headed that way eventually anyways.

So, Bo decided to do something proactive about moving forward, and it would mean she didn't have to miss her the rest of the day. Lauren had class at 11, and Bo wanted to surprise her with lunch. She made her way to campus, wanting to see where Lauren worked for the first time since they'd officially met. Sure, she had been to this campus before several times, but she'd never really paid attention to it or been inside any of the buildings besides the dorms and the student center. She didn't have any trouble looking up where Lauren's class was located, and she waited outside the lecture hall with the sandwich and other stuff she packed tight in the Teddy Ruxpin lunchbox she found stashed in the cabinet. It was her old lunchbox from grade school, and it was the first time she'd had a reason to use it since then, despite her insistence that she unpack it from storage when she found it a few years back.

Bo sat in the uncomfortable wooden chair in the hallway, watching as students passed her, some she even vaguely recognized from the Dal and other things pre-Lauren. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the clock and noticed it was close to time for the class to let out, so she stood and moved to get a drink from the water fountain. Her throat was suddenly dry, and she had no idea why she was nervous. When students started filing out of the lecture hall, Bo snuck herself inside and waited off to the side, surprised at how big this small auditorium room was.

There were still students talking to Lauren and asking her questions by the lecture space, so Bo waited and didn't try to take up her attention, watching as each one walked away. From observation, Bo really started to understand the sexy teacher fantasy Kenzi kept teasing her about. Lauren was definitely hot. Dr. Lauren was hotter. Professor Lauren? Wowsa. Bo felt herself flush from excitement, not at all surprised that the pretty girl talking to Lauren right now was more than likely feeling the same thing. Since the girl was the last student left, Lauren moved to pack up the desk and finally noticed Bo standing there. Her eyes widened, and Bo could tell she was shocked. Bo waved in response but didn't move to come closer yet.

"Bo? What are you doing here?" Lauren's face seemed to flush completely, and she seemed a little extra flustered than the usual surprise response. Was this not allowed? Was Bo not allowed to come visit her at work? It was something they never really talked about, and it made some semblance of sense considering how professional Lauren liked to be and how much she hated surprises. Being a professor was a bit different than being a bartender; while both required at least a modicum of social skills, those skills were vastly different. They could be a couple at the Dal, but could they be one on campus?

"I brought you lunch. Finish up what you were doing; I'm not going anywhere, Prof." Bo held up the lunchbox for emphasis, feeling a strong urge to bolt for some reason. She also had a strong urge to lock the lecture hall's door and take Lauren against the desk. That would definitely not be professional or allowed. Bo could still fantasize, though, and this room and Lauren right now were giving her all kinds of new fantasies. Lauren must have noticed her reaction, too, because she smiled and rolled her eyes a bit in amusement.

"Dr. Lewis, do you mind if I come to your office hours again? I just can't seem to get the concepts, and I was hoping you could do a little more hands on with me?" The student, obviously completely taken by Lauren, was not even trying to hide it. Bo felt a flash of jealousy but really didn't have anything to fear. Did she? Lauren didn't seem the type to flirt with or mess with students, but Bo also learned that didn't always ring true when she messed around with that professor last year who thought she was a student. Ryan Lambert the douchebag; that was his official name, according to Kenzi.

"Of course. That's why I have office hours, Nadia." Lauren glanced over at Bo again and smiled a bit bigger. It caused this Nadia girl to glance over at Bo, too, almost looking at her like she was the competition. Bo wanted to tell her there was no competition because Lauren was hers, but she bit her tongue and just smiled awkwardly at her. From there, Nadia gripped the strap of her backpack and left the room. Lauren finished packing up her bag, and Bo looked to the door where Nadia exited, not able to hide her curious eyebrow raise before walking over to officially greet Lauren.

"So, that girl wants you bad." Bo handed Lauren a book she was grabbing for on the table next to her, as she sighed at the brief touch in the exchange. "Can't say that I blame her because you are pretty hot, Professor Lewis."

"Yes, well, there's at least one every semester." Lauren rolled her eyes, but she smiled in obvious amusement. Bo loved when Lauren smiled; it always reached her eyes when she was happy. Bo loved that she could make Lauren smile and be happy; it made her smile and be happy, too. "Some are more forward than others. I once had a student ask me out when I was literally and audibly peeing in the restroom stall while they stood outside it. I didn't know how to react, and I felt bad because I actually started laughing."

"Only you would feel bad about rejecting someone in that scenario." Bo moved to kiss Lauren's cheek, which was apparently allowed because she didn't back away, but Lauren still remained stiff. "So, I brought lunch since I've not seen you in a few days and possibly wanted to woo my girlfriend a bit with my ridiculously awesome sandwich making skills. I realize I've been a bit self-centered lately because of my classes and work, and I promise things will get better. Plus, I've never officially seen you at your work, and you're always seeing me at mine, so I came to make that happen. Baby steps and all that. I figured it was time for that milestone, and I get to make sure you eat something today, so it's a win-win."

"Oh, uh, thank you." Lauren grabbed the handles on her bag. She looked every bit the professional right now and would no doubt be completely in that mode for awhile. Maybe this was why Lauren had never invited her to visit her at work; maybe this was why Bo never came, because she knew subconsciously this was what she would find. Any fantasies Bo had about coercing Lauren to go make out in the obscure library stacks were long gone, though she still hadn't abandoned the one where she took Lauren right here and now on the desk.

"I won't stay, if you don't want. I just wanted to see you and bring you lunch." Bo handed her the lunchbox, seeing where her name was fading on the back from where she had drawn it on there with a purple marker one day in kindergarten because Susie Miller had the same lunchbox. It was one of the only things her mom had ever bought her that she had actually wanted, and she didn't want to lose it.

"It's okay, Bo. This is nice. Thanks." Lauren took a deep breath, adjusting the briefcase satchel in her hand again and finally accepting the lunchbox. "I have a meeting in a few, or I'd say we could go share this, what I'm sure is the most delicious sandwich ever made, in my office."

"Ooh, your office. I would love to see the inner sanctum of Dr. Lauren Lewis, professor extraordinaire." Bo felt twitchy all of a sudden. Why did she feel like that poor Nadia from a while ago?

"Some other time?" Lauren came over and placed a slow kiss on Bo's cheek, and Bo wasn't ashamed of her silly grin in response. Nadia would never have gotten a kiss, so that just made Bo happier that she had done this. It may be awkward, and she knew Lauren hated surprises, but this was something they needed to do, even if Bo wasn't staying. Baby steps.

"Some other time." Bo let out a deep breath, loving how she felt when she was with Lauren. The bummed out feeling she was having the past three days was definitely relieved in this brief encounter.

"I'm so sorry, babe, but I have to run. Call me later? We can do dinner during your break tonight." Lauren finally shouldered the satchel, moving over to run a hand down Bo's exposed arm, sending electricity through a simple touch. Maybe Kenzi was wrong; maybe Lauren was the succubus because she could make Bo swoon with just a simple touch or look. She was definitely beyond good in bed, so it would make sense. How else could anyone truly tame Bo's wild side?

"Absolutely." Bo smiled and closed her eyes at the soft kiss Lauren gave her, this time on her lips.

"See you soon." She took a deep breath, her expression widening as she let it out. Apparently, this meeting she had must not promise much fun.

"See you soon." Bo watched Lauren walk out and leave her alone in the lecture hall. The big room echoed now, and she felt an anxiety she hadn't felt since high school. She had never been happier she chose to do online classes because even with a professor as hot as Lauren, Bo knew she wouldn't be able to psych herself up enough to sit in a classroom for a long period of time, especially one this size.

She looked to the door and took one last look around before going back to the clubhouse alone. On the walk over, she realized how much she had actually believed they would be doing lunch together. Lauren was always busy with work, though, and Bo had to learn to accept that as part of her identity. That didn't make it any less frustrating. She had recognized how much Lauren still held back, even though she put a lot of emotion into their time when they were together. Lauren was doing a good job of not ignoring her when they were together, and when she had work to do when they were together, she did wait until they had some couple time. Bo had learned to love the way Lauren worked; it was as much a turn on as when she explained things in that geek speak that was beyond delicious.

Still, maybe it was time to start talking about seeing each other more often. She still thought it was too early to think about living together because their official relationship was still young, but they could definitely figure out something so that Bo didn't have to feel so sad when Lauren wasn't there. She wasn't clingy; she just wasn't kidding about wanting more.

* * *

Lauren leaned back in her chair and stared at the Teddy Ruxpin lunchbox on her desk. It was cute, and even though the image on the front was still clear, the fading childlike penmanship declaring this as Bo's property was fading. She didn't want Bo to think she wasn't appreciative, so she had eaten the sandwich during the meeting, even though Lachlan had catered from her favorite Mexican place today.

They had spent their afternoon in the committee to officially decide who they would extend offers to for their eight doctoral slots. More people had applied this year, and the government and school cut some of their funding for positions, so it made the decision process that much harder because they had less positions _to_ offer. Lauren hated this part of the year. She never minded rejecting people when they'd ask her out on dates, but she hated rejecting students who honestly wanted to pursue their academic and career goals. She did have to admit she was excited about the eight they chose, though there were at least two dozen more she would have loved to work with, too. Two of the candidates would be working directly with her, and she was excited to oversee their projects and learn and research with them. The prospect of new things was the fun part about this whole process, though the rejection still weighed heavily on her.

Lauren started to trace the outline of Bo's fading name on the lunchbox, sighing at how adorable Bo was earlier. Tamsin rarely came on campus, stating the coeds were like walking police reports waiting to happen. That could have been because of a case she did a few years back over on sorority row; something about a stalker and stolen identities. She thought it would boost her to detective then, but unfortunately, Tamsin was never offered the job. That's exactly why she was getting super chummy with Dyson, almost acting like she was his partner instead of Detective Hale, who Lauren met and found charmingly goofy but extra nice and respectful. She also noticed that he definitely had a thing for Kenzi, and it was definitely mutual. They may not get along much, but Lauren thought Kenzi could do better than Nate.

Thoughts on Dyson just reminded Lauren that he got to be with Bo first, and that he was clearly playing house with Ciara and still pining over Bo. That made Lauren uncomfortable on so many levels, but she didn't feel like it was her place to tell Ciara. She kind of suspected her friend already knew. Nobody deserved that, though. Tamsin never said anything, either, but she was also not the type to care or worry about other people's business; Lauren was her only exception to that rule. If Ciara was happy, which she seemed to be, then that was all Lauren needed to know right now. She had her own relationship to worry about now.

Since she'd already had a long day, and since Nadia had already come and gone, Lauren decided to do something she never did. She was going to leave thirty minutes early. The importance of time management was driven into her head from when she was young, but she felt the need for freedom at the moment. Her office felt like a dungeon today, and she couldn't escape it fast enough.

Okay, so she knew why she was mad and needed away from here right now. That asshole Ryan from the bioengineering department kept talking about the hot bartender across the street, describing Bo to perfection. Lauren's face flushed, thinking they found out about them because Bo came to visit her, but quickly realized he was just opening up conversation. Apparently, he had gone to the Dal for dinner the other day and saw her there, talking about how he had forgotten how beautiful she was and that they'd dated and he was considering going back for seconds because she was that good. It was extremely clear what he meant by "good." Lauren didn't like the idea of other people looking at Bo, but she knew it came with the territory. Bo was ridiculously attractive and charming; she had an energy that just seemed to draw people to her.

Lauren had never been the jealous type, but it was how Ryan kept talking about Bo that bothered Lauren, definitely proving the idiots in the room had no idea that she was dating said hot bartender. Sure, Lauren had endured their lusty teenage boy crap before in meetings, but this one drew the line. So, why did she stay silent? They kept talking about how Bo was super "bang" material but not marry material. They started playing a short game of "Bang, Marry, Dump," always choosing Bo as the one to bang. Still, Lauren stayed silent. When Ryan started talking about how he'd already done said banging and could verify the decision as accurate, Lauren finally snapped. She didn't mean to break her professional demeanor and snap on her boss and colleagues, but the meeting was not to talk about who or who wasn't marriage material or who somebody had "banged" already. She sat in her chair after her outburst of telling them it was time to start the damn meeting, only feeling slightly guilty at losing her cool.

So, after the meeting, after spending an hour pretending like she wasn't aware of Nadia's obvious crush on her during her office hours, and after spending the last hour staring at Bo's lunchbox, Lauren decided to break free from her crazy day, wanting to go and prove that idiot Lambert wrong. Bo was more than just bang material, and Lauren had learned from experience that even dumping Bo didn't exactly stick too well. That only left one more thing, and that honestly terrified Lauren a little bit since she hadn't even fully accepted that Bo wanted her for the _really_ long haul.

This being Bo's first completely committed relationship never really came up in conversation, and Lauren realized she was still being cautious and waiting for the other shoe to drop. Without knowing it, Dyson had gotten under skin from where he repeatedly spouted out that Bo wasn't capable of monogamy. Bo had finally admitted she had slept with a few people during their month apart, and even though Lauren got upset, she couldn't blame Bo for doing what came natural to her when they weren't even together. Bo was great with words, and she was great with actions that night, too, explaining to and showing Lauren just how necessary those flings were to her so she could truly appreciate how much she didn't want that anymore because she had the real thing now. Those were the moments when Bo was much more than just bang material.

Lauren didn't even realize just how much she missed Bo these past three days until she showed up randomly after her lecture. They should probably start talking about that long term and what they eventually wanted out of it because three days was a long time apart. It would definitely do them both good so they could move forward without worrying as much about what the other one wants. Lauren could tell Bo wanted more, and Lauren felt like she should thank Lambert for making her realize she wanted more, too.

She was packing up her bag when Lachlan knocked on her door, unbuttoning his suit jacket before coming to sit across from her desk. He took a deep breath, looking just as menacing and intimidating as he always did. Of everyone in the department, he always seemed to treat Lauren like she was just chattel, despite her accomplishments. He knew how valuable she was to the school, had even said as much, but he still acted cocky and smug around her most of the time, taking any opportunity to scold her or put her in her place just to prove that he could.

"My, my, Doctor, quite a little outburst you had in there." He crossed his legs and looked her straight in the eyes, smug grin on his face yet again. "Your little outburst won't go unpunished, I assure you. Dr. Lambert was highly offended you interrupted his conversation."

"Yes, well, he was getting extremely off topic." Lauren worried he would think this was about gender politics, but they both knew better. They all knew her sexual preference, so it was more surprising they hadn't asked her input. "I just wanted to make sure our purpose for actually being there wasn't completely forgotten. Some of us do have better things to do with our time than to talk about who is bangable."

"I believe the term he used was 'shag,' but now _I_ am getting off topic." He smirked before standing again, rebuttoning his coat. Lauren couldn't figure out why he even bothered to unbutton it in the first place if he was just going to button it back a minute later. "You seemed to have forgotten your place here."

"I just refuse to play silly games that have nothing to do with _why_ we're here. Some of those girls he mentioned were students, or were you too busy laughing to notice that? Evony sure didn't seem to care, but I expect that from her. Not you." Lauren took in a deep breath, refusing to back down to this man. He had tortured her for the past few years since he became the department's chair, and she was growing extremely tired of his bullshit, even if he was good at his job.

"Yes, well, I'd appreciate it if you calmed yourself down and got back to work." He clicked his tongue before looking around the office again. Lauren just watched him leave, only now realizing how stiff she was and how tight her jaw was. She hated getting in trouble, but she hated it more when there was no real warrant for it. Being punished for a little outburst? If she didn't love her job so damn much, she would just run. She couldn't leave her students behind.

One thing she could do was leave for now, though. She finished packing her bag, grabbed the lunchbox, and locked her door, not caring how silly she probably looked as she walked with more purposed and quick strides than usual, a Teddy Ruxpin lunchbox in one hand. Lauren knew her jaw was still tight and the resolve was still written on her face. She was like that the entire walk over to the Dal. She was like that when she walked in the door and strided to the bar, where Bo and Kenzi were laughing. They both smiled at her when they noticed her presence.

"Hey, Lo." Bo chuckled, eyes widening and looking slightly concerned and/or panicked when Lauren didn't stop to sit, placing the lunchbox on the bartop. Instead of stopping, she moved around to the back of the bar, cupped Bo's face in her palms, and kissed her so hard she thought her lips would bruise from the impact. It took Bo a second to react, but when she did, she wrapped her hands around Lauren's shoulders and gave into the kiss. When she felt Bo give in, Lauren felt even more determined and just deepened it instead of breaking contact, breathing hard through her nose to gather the much needed oxygen. They broke apart, and Bo grabbed her hand in hers, entwining their fingers before she started pulling Lauren to the back. "Watch the bar, Kenz. Don't let anybody come in the study."

"Maybe try locking the door like a normal person?" Kenzi called after them, but Lauren was still surprised at her second outburst of the day. When they were back in the study, Bo did lock the door before she moved over to start taking control and kissing her and removing her bag from around Lauren's body. Lauren just gave in, even managing to ignore that they were in a very busy public place and could very well get caught, despite the door being locked. They hadn't really explored much sexually outside of their homes or in the car outside the movie theatre that one time. Bo obviously had no trouble with the turn of events or change in location, though.

Of course, Lauren's logic had obviously taken a vacation. It's the only way she could explain her sudden need to just be with Bo. They kept pawing at clothes and kissing and touching until they fell back on the couch and couldn't even bother derobing the rest of the way before hands were buried in underwear and bras pushed aside for easier access. The thought that Bo had no doubt done this very thing numerous times in probably the same space didn't alleviate Lauren's worries about it, but she she was glad that they got to share this random horny territorialism Lauren seemed to possess. Maybe it was Bo finally breaking that barrier of her work persona. While the sandwich wasn't phenomenal, the little heart carved in the bread had made Lauren blush and feel warm all over. The sandwich may not have been gourmet, but it was the best sandwich she ever ate, and that was saying something since she passed on the chilaquiles Lachlan had ordered, and Lauren had never been able to pass up chilaquiles before. It was one of her weaknesses.

As they were sprawled on the couch, half dressed sweaty messes struggling to find breath, Lauren finally started to chuckle. Bo leaned up and over her to smile down at her before laughing with her. That was the moment when Lauren realized Lambert was right, loathe as she was to admit it. Bo was definitely worthy of winning the Bang title, or rather Shag title, in every competition. Lauren knew the woman was much more than that, though, even if she wasn't ready to admit yet whether that meant she was Marry material. She was definitely not Dump material. So, where did that leave them?

Lauren couldn't deny anymore that she loved Bo, but did Bo love her the same way? Would Lauren get her heart broken because their idea of commitment was different? Was love even enough? Was Lauren enough for her? Was Bo enough for Lauren? There were still too many possibilities and things to discover.

Her parents would obviously find out who Bo really was if they kept dating, especially if Bo really did stick around for the Marry long haul. Would they really be that appalled that Bo's entrepreneurial heritage was a local pub? Lauren didn't care, but how much stock was she still putting on winning her parents' approval? Karen's husband was ideal, but they didn't seem to like him, and that was only because he had gone to Harvard and thought Karen was being rebellious by dating and marrying a Harvard man when she went to Yale. Lauren and Karen both had gone to Yale, just like their parents. They were a legacy. The entire Lewis name was a legacy, actually. How would Bo react and fit in with that?

Dyson had planted the seed of doubt in her head about Bo's ability to stay monogamous. Lauren knew the smart thing to do would be to just ask Bo about her past, but would she even tell the truth? She hadn't lied about it before as far as Lauren could tell, especially considering she admitted to having sex with others when they were on a break, but it's not like people wanted to air out their mistakes or flaws so freely. Just because Bo committed to her, did they have the same definition of commitment? Lauren didn't suspect Bo was cheating on her, but why would the woman be so enamored by a reserved, workaholic college professor? She knew nothing about Lauren's heritage other than she came from a line of doctors and her parents ran a foundation. Otherwise, Lauren would wonder if it was med school and her residency all over again. It made her cautious, but Bo wasn't like that. No, Lauren's really big obstacle with Bo was how sexually active she had been in the past and how much she would need. Bo did have a voracious sexual appetite; present events placed as proof. Lauren knew she was quite vanilla, and she knew Bo was well travelled. The woman admitted as much, though she never gave an exact number, and Lauren didn't want to know it, either. Whatever it was, she knew her measly ten was nothing in comparison. It made her feel like she wasn't good enough or would be enough to sustain Bo's appetites for very long. Part of Lauren was hesitant because of this, but the other option was to lose Bo completely, and that was something she did not want at all.

So, Lauren decided that they would figure out a way to be together because now that she was thinking about it, she wouldn't be opposed to finding out if Bo was really Marry material. That's what they were doing after all. She just had to find out if that's what Bo really wanted because Lauren really didn't think she could handle the heartache now that she realized just how far in she already was.


	18. Whenever I'm Alone With You

Ever since the crazy random Dal sex a few weeks ago, Bo noticed how strange Lauren was acting. Well, extra strange for her. She was obviously trying hard to give more of herself, but the end of the school year was keeping her busier than usual. Bo could understand that, and she could see how hard Lauren was working at making an effort. It just came across as strange sometimes.

They finally talked about and planned on seeing each other more often, and there were only a few days when they didn't sleep next to each other. They both seemed to love this new aspect, and they did take turns where they stayed. Lauren said it was only fair, and it wasn't like they lived far from their own place if they needed to run home for something. Like the other morning when Nate had spilled coffee down Lauren's freshly pressed dress shirt. It was the only one she had left there at the clubhouse that wasn't in the bag for her to take home for laundry and dry cleaning, and she had to go home to change before going to work that day. Luckily, those two had avoided each other since then, which didn't bother Bo because it was awkward watching those two try to socialize, and she suspected it was because Nate was one of Lauren's former problem students. She never said as much because Lauren was too professional to really talk about how a student did, but Bo knew and so did Kenzi. At least Kenzi and Lauren were starting to be civil and could be in the same room for longer periods of time now without griping at each other.

Even though Lauren was acting strange, Bo had to admit she liked how their relationship was progressing. It was still in the relatively new stage but bordering on being the absolutely comfortable and settled. They were in the revising communication level of their escalation process. Bo had actually written one of her Intro to Interpersonal Communication papers about the Typical Evolution of Romantic Relationships, and while she was writing it, she couldn't help but think about her growing relationship with Lauren. They were close to fully being committed and reaching that intimate bonding level, so Bo tried to be a model student and apply the things she was learning to her real life. Lauren would chuckle at her and call her a teacher's pet, and Bo didn't mind the rewards she got from her professor smartypants girlfriend whenever she brought home an A, even if it was only a gold star Lauren had stashed in her desk from when she graded papers and was in a good mood and not always sexy like she hoped. Bo had actually seen those stickers come out quite a bit more often lately, come to think of it.

Lauren just kept surprising her; just when Bo would think she had the woman figured out, she would pull out stickers from her desk, or would sing gangsta rap in the shower, or would pick up a game controller and actually hold her own with Kenzi. The woman was still a mystery, and Bo adored that she could still be surprised by her. So, she wanted to encourage Lauren to talk with her more so they could finally reach that intimate bonding and start navigating a life together.

Bo had gradually been opening up about her past: discussing how she came to live with Trick, where her mother was, how she really felt about her mother not caring for her those six years until she came to live with Trick, how she didn't know who her father was and hadn't really put much effort into finding him because she was afraid of what finding him would mean for her. She even started discussing how she was never good at monogamy before, but how she found it easy to do now because Lauren made her want to be a better woman.

Still, Lauren held back about her own upbringing. She was private, sure; Bo expected that from the introverted doctor, but she was almost _too_ private. This unnerved her because she knew the craziest people were usually the ones you wouldn't suspect. After all, Lauren definitely fit the "cold on the streets; hot in the sheets" mantra Kenzi kept spouting about her. Was it too much for Bo to want her girlfriend to feel comfortable enough to tell her these things? Was she pushing too hard to get her to talk about it? What possibly could have been so bad about her childhood that made Lauren feel like she couldn't open up?

Bo knew they came from different worlds. Lauren was a trust fund baby and neither of her parents ever went to jail for anything. Bo learned little things, like how she travelled the world and was in the Congo on a research grant and created some magical cure for a disease killing off several villages. There was an award for it, some necklace or medal or something, according to Lauren, but it must be hiding with the other award Lauren won not that long ago. For someone so amazing and proud of her accomplishments, why wouldn't she want to show off her awards? She seemed like the type who would show off all of her stuff. Was there a closet or storage space in this building where she kept them? Was there a closet or storage space that was nothing but awards she kept hidden? Were there too many to show off? Lauren was a minimalist decorator, after all, and how would someone decide which awards to even showcase? Come to think of it, Lauren didn't even have her diplomas or licenses hanging on the wall here. Maybe they were at her office on campus, which would make sense. Bo realized she wanted to see Lauren's office even more now because it would tell so much about her.

She learned Lauren went to space camp when she was a kid, learned she went to Yale, and learned she served six months in Afghanistan as a volunteer doctor before she completed her residency. She learned Lauren had gone to Ireland after her residency, which is what led to her discovering that she loved teaching more than being a doctor. Everything Bo learned about her was about Lauren's career and education; the woman never really talked about her feelings or her family or her hopes and dreams for the future. It made Bo feel like Lauren didn't want her that way. That she was just a fleeting ship in the present night; that Bo was replaceable and not a necessary part of her life. Was it too much to want to feel needed by your girlfriend sometimes?

It frustrated Bo because it made her realize that Lauren was exactly that for her: she was her future. Bo felt like she was finally happy and alive, but she hadn't ever stopped to actually ask if Lauren was happy. She looked like it most of the time, but then there'd be moments, when Lauren was obviously trapped inside her head and brooding worse than Dyson on a bad day, moments when Bo could tell her girlfriend was thinking about something other than work for a change. That she was thinking about something that made her feel sad or awful or uncomfortable or a combination of those. She always looked so haunted, too; did Bo really want to know what she was thinking when Lauren's expression was enough to break her heart? This was how she acted strange; she would be laughing and smiling one minute but broody the next. Lauren would put so much flawless effort into sharing stories with her, but it was almost like she couldn't tell what stories were worth telling. Since work was her thing, Lauren obviously stuck with what she knew. Bo wanted her to know that it was okay to open up further than surface.

So, Bo was going to hold off on pushing too much. She knew patience was the way to deal with Lauren; she had learned that, and she was slowly learning how to calm her own emotional outbursts, even if that didn't always work. She was too passionate and emotionally responsive to subdue that part of herself. Lauren was worth the wait, and they had their whole lives ahead of them to navigate. She just wanted to establish that intimate bond before they got there so that Lauren would understand she could be completely free with her. Bo wanted to know why she was broody so she could help her not be. Lauren did that for her, after all.

Actually, Lauren was kind of a great girlfriend. She was attentive and fun. She was a great listener. She was wise and super smart and would help Bo with her homework, even encouraging her and helping her whenever she would get frustrated with something. She was beyond amazing in bed, and even though she was overly vanilla, Bo had a feeling she could talk her into some stuff eventually. She was the best kisser ever, and even though she wasn't much into PDA, she wasn't shy about making Bo feel appreciated and loved. She made Bo feel amazing, and she wanted to return that sentiment.

They had now been together on and off for a little over six months, and they had been officially together for two months, so it was still somewhat early in their relationship to really push too much. Still, she loved Lauren, and she was determined to make herself an irreplaceable piece of the woman's life. She determined to make Lauren truly realize how far invested Bo was in their future, and she thought a good girlfriend move would be to show Lauren how much she mattered to her. The best place to start was by breaking down the walls that Lauren hid behind: her work.

That's why Bo found out where Lauren's office was and came to surprise her during office hours. Since her girlfriend had seemed appreciative of the lunch a few weeks ago, Bo decided to go directly to the source and hope Lauren was free, considering the semester's end was here already. She knew Lauren would be in her office, and she hoped she didn't run into any lovestruck students like that Nadia girl. After some confusing turnabout once she got off the elevator, Bo found her way to Lauren's department. From there, it was easy to find her girlfriend's office.

Just like seeing Lauren in the classroom, Bo found herself surprisingly turned on by Lauren sitting behind her desk with nothing but the natural light coming in from the large wall windows. She didn't have on any overhead lights in her office, which reminded Bo of the loft. She knew her girlfriend's eyes were sensitive to light, and despite being a doctor who stared into microscopes all day (she had been scolded for calling them telescopes, so she knew not to make that mistake again), Lauren said that when people want something bad enough, they learn ways to adjust.

Bo couldn't agree more, even if Lauren was talking about her career instead of their relationship.

"I've said it once, I'll say it a thousand times: You are _yummy."_ Bo leaned against the doorframe, not able to hide her smile at how shocked, pleased, and worried Lauren looked at seeing her there. A tall, dark-haired gentleman, who Bo immediately felt an intense need to hit, walked by her and smiled before smirking. It wasn't a look of lust like she was used to getting; it was more of a once over and recognition. He obviously worked here and wasn't a student. He was too old and stiff to be a student. Still, he seemed to recognize her. Did Lauren actually talk about Bo at work? Somehow, she doubted that, but not because she felt like Lauren didn't want people to know about her so much as it was just how Lauren worked. Bo looked around but noticed the minimal decorations in the office and definitely noticed the lack of any pictures or framed diplomas. Bo kept a picture of Lauren and her by her bed, but there wasn't one anywhere in Lauren's loft. Now that she thought about it, Lauren didn't have any pictures in her loft, not even of family or friends. She almost wanted to give Lauren the one by her bed, just so her place would look less like a well-decorated show home. Then again, where would Lauren have gotten a picture of Bo if she had wanted one? She never really took one that Bo knew of, and Kenzi wasn't going to share her photo collection anytime soon, which was how Bo got hers. Considering some of the pictures the young woman had snuck of them, that was probably a good thing. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, you know, just some doctor-y stuff." Lauren finally smiled without the worry before pushing her papers aside to give Bo her full attention. Even the paper piles and books on her desk seemed to have a space for the extremely OCD Lauren.

"You know, I am actually interested in your work. You can talk to me about whatever it is you do." Bo took a deep breath before coming to stand by the window, completely walking into the inner sanctum of the office. She could see the steeples from here, but they were nothing compared to the view of them from Lauren's bedroom. When she would wake up in the morning, Bo would always feel safe and comfortable when she looked out the window to see those steeples. They were a different angle than her own bedroom, but they still reminded her of home. Since it started to get warmer, they had actually spent many a night sitting together on Lauren's terrace, the light from the steeples and city surrounding them. Maybe they could get away to the country while Lauren was on summer break and see the stars.

"Really? You want to hear about my latest monograph regarding the rhizome gradient repellant comparing human blood types, especially when suspended in an isotonic solution?" Lauren turned around in her chair, a big knowing smirk on her face. Bo had no idea what the hell she had just said, but she did understand the words blood and solution, so it must've been important. Bo was definitely going to pay attention when she had to take those science courses, just so she would know at least some of the words Lauren used on a regular basis. She was interested in what Lauren did, and she wanted to show an interest, but she may not have the knowledge to be the ultimate confidante in that area. Maybe that was why Lauren held back: because they would never be equals in the intelligence department. It didn't really seem to be a problem, though. They seemed to balance themselves better than anything. Lauren was good at the smart stuff; Bo was good at the kickass stuff. They didn't look good on paper, but by golly, they were good together. Bo realized she had spent most of their relationship focusing on what she got out of it and never really considered Lauren as much as she should. Bo had a year of fantasies to contend with, and she realized she was trying to make Lauren her fantasy woman instead of focusing on the reality. Was that why Lauren still held off? Was she afraid of bursting that fantasy bubble and not living up to Bo's ideals of her? Bo realized she needed to do a better job of making sure Lauren understand that the fantasy was nothing without the real woman now. "Bo?"

"Huh, oh, yeah. Just…zoned out for a second." Bo took a deep breath, realizing she had pulled a leaf from the office tree she had been playing with, trying to attach it back without success. She chose to walk away from the plant instead before she did any more damage.

"You feeling okay?" Lauren got up from her chair, which she had since swiveled around to watch Bo, and walked over to her, immediately going into concerned doctor mode. She placed the back of her hand on Bo's forehead, which just caused Bo to sigh from the contact.

"I'm fine." Bo pulled Lauren's hand from her forehead and placed a kiss on her palm, which caused Lauren's panic to return. The wall window exposed them more than the open office door, and they were between the two, so it wasn't like people were looking. "Though, Dr. Lewis, I wouldn't mind a little private tutoring session right about now, and by tutoring, I mean makeout."

"I got your meaning." Lauren looked to the open door and rolled her eyes and grimaced before pulling away. Yet again, Bo was cockblocked by professional environment Lauren. Why was she even surprised? She knew this would happen, so was she a macochist? What made her think that this time would be different? Kenzi had once said Lauren was all "duty before booty," but Bo knew there was something else there. Lauren was deeper than that, and Bo didn't know why she desperately needed to see that released. "Bo, it's just, I'm…I'm so busy."

"Are you using work as an avoidance technique?" Bo swallowed hard, though she sent a hopeful smirk that she was wrong and it really was the joke she intended.

"Mmm, where's that coming from?" Lauren rolled her eyes to the ceiling, indicating she was amused and surprised.

"Would you believe me if I said my Psych 101 class? Is that a thing I should be learning in there?" Bo never handled rejection well, but she had known she would find distant Lauren ever since she started walking over here, so why did it still hurt? Lauren wasn't rejecting her completely; it was just Bo's bad case of getting her hopes up and having them backfire on her. "I just wanted to come and surprise my girlfriend, maybe see if I could get her to sneak away early."

"You know I'd love to, Bo, but I'm trying to finish up some stuff." Lauren suddenly looked so deflated, that familiar warring expression on her face that Bo hated seeing. "Maybe later?"

"It's my day off finally, after an excruciating week. I miss you, babe, and all I want right now is the world's longest nap, popcorn, and a movie on the couch with you." Bo saw how tired Lauren looked and couldn't help but think it was the perfect evening plan for both of them. Plus, it was long overdue for them to spend some alone time together; their nights lately had been too filled with Kenzi, Nate, Tamsin, or a combination of the three. Their relational growth was also being cockblocked by their respective best friends...and Nate.

"I did plan on coming over later, you know?" Lauren narrowed her eyes, like she was trying to read Bo's real motives. Was this it? Was Bo screwing up again? She knew she was demanding of her partner's attention, so it was strange when her partner always chose work and duty over her. It was almost like Lauren was a slave to her work, but Bo knew the woman was really in it for the science and students. This place gave her everything that Bo knew she couldn't give her herself, but she'd be damned if she couldn't get Lauren her freedom from this place, if only for a night, and let her know it was okay to do other things besides being professional all of the time. There were more things than work. More important things. Maybe they really should go on a trip after finals ended to really connect and reach that intimate bonding level. "You didn't need to come here, Bo."

"Noted." Bo didn't mean to sound so snippy, but it wasn't like she could turn off her emotions all of the time. She always reacted first and dealt with the consequences later. What she heard Lauren say was that she shouldn't have come there, and that she wasn't needed. Again, Bo just wanted to feel like Lauren needed her sometimes. The only times they really fought, at least when Lauren wouldn't walk away from their fights, was when it came down to them disagreeing about things or one not believing the other or not trusting the other. Lauren didn't seem to trust Bo wouldn't break her heart, and Bo had no idea what else she could do to prove that she wouldn't.

"I don't mean it like that." Lauren's still warring expression was the last thing Bo saw before she stormed out of the office, not caring how angry she looked and not really caring that she was causing a scene in Lauren's workplace. It was the opposite of what she had intended to happen when she came over here. Bo decided she really was a masochist because this was the only logical thing that could have happened, and she knew better than to push.

* * *

Lauren couldn't believe how stupid she was being. There was Bo, obviously trying to make some big statement by showing up here, and Lauren was too far into her work zone and professional mode that she couldn't hear what her girlfriend was really saying to her, even if she never told her directly.

Still, Lauren couldn't break character. Not here; not in her actual workplace. It was okay to give in when behind closed doors, but not here. She couldn't let anybody know about her personal life outside of these walls. It was hard enough getting her colleagues to look past the fact she was a Lewis. She didn't want to be associated with her family name; she wanted to succeed because she deserved it, and she had put a lot of effort and energy over her life trying to separate the two. She had been opening up more to Bo, but when it came time to talk about some of her past failures or how uncomfortable she was around her family or how she didn't know how to blend family and work together yet, Lauren would hide in herself again. She could tell it bothered Bo, and she really wanted to give her more, but she couldn't seem to get there. At least not on her own. She was actually surprised and appreciative Bo even attempted to break her fortress of solitude, as Bo had referred to her office as. When Bo walked in, she had been knee deep in grading final papers and thinking about all of things on her to do list for the end of the semester. She just surprised her too much and at a bad time. That was all. Lauren didn't know how to react or act, but she did push her work aside so she could see and feel how wonderful it felt to have Bo there with her. She always felt better when Bo was with her.

The way Bo stormed out of here, Lauren wasn't surprised when Lachlan peeked his head in her office door. It took longer than she suspected, though, leaving her with her thoughts for about thirty minutes before appearing to make her mood worse. At least he had the decency to look sympathetic, though Lauren didn't believe it was genuine for a second.

"You know, Dr. Lewis, you could have said you were dating the woman. Perhaps then, we could've been spared your outburst a few weeks ago." He didn't really move from the doorway, instead opting to block the path of anyone getting in or out of here and using his body to maintain this roadblock. "Lambert would've backed off had you just said she was your partner."

"We're not…I mean, she's not…" Lauren felt a panic attack coming. She had never been in this situation since she started working here five years ago. Sure, there was drama during med school and college and especially during her residency, but Lauren had always been strictly professional here. She had never allowed her personal relationships to penetrate her workplace; it was the first time that had ever happened in five years. Not even Tamsin, with all the drama she brought, even managed to affect her here. "Bo. Her name is Bo."

"Despite what you might believe, I do have a great deal of respect for you." He lifted his chin, which always pissed Lauren off even more. She was not in the mood for that cocky grin; not today. "Whatever this Bo is to you, I suggest you keep a tight lid on her. We wouldn't want your home life to start causing problems here. Meanwhile, I'll alert Lambert never to mention her again."

"She won't be a problem." Lauren really didn't want to bite her tongue right now; she could talk about how Ryan's tenure was never threatened when he did unethical things all of the time, but she knew she couldn't exactly use that argument since he was in a different department. Lachlan wasn't his boss; no, the department chair there, Evony, was much worse about punishment, but only if you crossed her. She turned a blind eye to a lot of things, and Lauren didn't trust that.

"Let's hope, for your sake, you're right." He narrowed his eyes one last time, fulfilling his unwritten obligation to pull in both a cocky smirk and a threatening expression in every meeting they had together. He disappeared back out of her office, and Lauren leaned back in her chair, though she didn't even have the breath out before Ciara came into her office, shutting the door calmly behind her before turning her own disbelieving and threatening eyes toward Lauren. Was everybody coming to her office to make her feel awful today? The morning had started out so promising, too, even with her failed attempt at surprising Bo with breakfast in bed.

"Alright, you know I adore you, Lauren, and pardon my language, but what the hell was that?" It always startled Lauren whenever Ciara cursed like that. The woman was always so poised and proper.

"Lachlan scolding me, as per the usual." Lauren let out a breath, running her hand through her hair to help release some frustration, trying to laugh it out.

"Yes, I caught that part. That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it." Ciara narrowed her eyes, hands gripping her lithe hips. The woman may have been smaller, but she was extremely intimidating.

"Word travels fast on campus, huh?" Lauren should've actually expected this sooner, too. Even though Ciara worked a few buildings over, no doubt Bo's passionate exit was seen and reported fast among students and faculty. Bo was the type that got a lot of attention, so if she was leaving a professor's office, particularly Dr. Lewis's, who students apparently, according to Ciara and Tamsin (from her stint at the sorority house case), thought was a major point of discussion because nobody really knew anything about her personal life. Bo just gave them something to talk about, and Lauren wasn't sure how she felt about that. It's what she had been stewing about for the past half hour since her girlfriend left her office angry.

"Some 'hot chick' was storming out of Dr. Lewis's office across campus? The same 'hot chick' who came to visit you a few weeks ago after class? I have eyes everywhere, dear, you know that, and you know I keep an extra close eye on you. You know I worry." Ciara finally came to sit down on the edge of Lauren's desk, looking down at her with a mixture of sympathy and disbelief. "So, what happened?"

"Bo was here earlier and stormed out." Lauren couldn't figure out what she did wrong. Bo was such an emotional person, and really, what did she expect would happen when she came here? Bo knew how busy Lauren was lately, and she knew Lauren had changed her grading routine to do more during her office hours so she could spend more time being an actual couple when she got home. Lauren loved Bo, but she could be frustrating. She wasn't needy, but she was kind of selfish about her needs sometimes. If she'd come here looking for an afternoon delight, she knew better. Lauren also knew better because Bo was just trying to help her without pushing too much. The semester was almost over, and Bo wouldn't have a chance to come see her office for a while, so it made sense that she wanted to come and breach this space before it was too late. That didn't make Lauren feel better, but she did understand why Bo did it.

"If you were half the ass to her that you were just now talking about her with Lachlan, then I don't blame her." Ciara's expression was still soft, though she stared at Lauren with such intensity that made Lauren believe the woman was every bit the warrior queen she was in that moment.

"What?" Lauren couldn't believe that Ciara was taking Bo's side.

"Lauren, for a ridiculously educated woman, you are the dumbest person I know when it comes to love." She chuckled lightly before standing again, dusting off the front of her dress, even though she didn't soil that by sitting on the desk. Besides, Lauren's OCD ensured this desk was one of the cleanest surfaces on campus. She did experiments here sometimes, at her tiny lab station, and she ate lunch in here. She wouldn't do either one if it wasn't sanitary and meticulously spotless.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She wanted to be offended, but she was honestly confused. She knew Bo was mad, and she hated when Bo was mad at her, but this seemed a little outrageous. They were just talking, and Lauren was trying to get out of her work mode to give Bo what she needed, but it was harder to switch modes here. Once she gave into Bo, she would be a goner and no work would be completed; she knew that. So, she wanted to wait until later before she let down her guard and relaxed with her before bed.

"It means get your head out your arse and stop being stubborn. Life is more than work." Ciara came to stand in front of her, putting her hands on Lauren's shoulder and leaning over to ensure eye contact was held. "That woman is madly in love with you and grasping at straws trying to get you to see that. Even a blind cyclops could see it's mutual. So, take a risk already and stop holding back. You want her."

"It's complicated." Lauren relaxed back in her chair, realizing she had been a bit of an ass. She very well could have just told Lachlan the truth, but the word "partner" threw her a bit, considering the game from that meeting that was still apparently fresh on his mind. Bo had come here looking for nothing more than to spend time with her, and Lauren really screwed up this time. She couldn't take Ciara's stare anymore, as she moved her head to the side and closed her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be. Just go for it." She finally let out a breath through her nose, Lauren able to feel the air against her neck, before releasing her hold. "You know, Dyson is really jealous of you. He can't stand to watch Bo be so happy and in love. It made me mad at first, realizing he never got over her, but…he's what I need right now, and we have a history ourselves that goes back seemingly centuries before you came here." She walked back over to the door and opened it. At least nobody was standing outside trying to eavesdrop or be nosy. That was at least a plus, though it was a rarity that Lauren's every move and thought weren't documented. It really was like she was a slave to this place sometimes. "You and Bo, though? You're not someone who will cave to just anyone with a pretty face, Lauren, so it was amazing you agreed to the first date at all. Now, you're several months into it, even committed. So, what's holding you back?"

"I wish I had a better answer to that." Lauren knew what she had to do, but she didn't even know where or how to begin. For the first time in a very long time, Lauren Lewis didn't have the answer when she needed it the most. Though, she was nothing if not resilient. Surely she could figure this out. Surely she could let Bo in completely and really open herself up and trust another person not to hurt her. Ciara was right: Bo was in love with her and trying to figure out a way to get her to see it, but Lauren was being too stubborn, scared, and idiotic to really believe it. Maybe it was time to start believing. It was time to get out of her comfort zone and start showing Bo she wanted her as a partner.


	19. Maybe I'm Afraid of the Way I Love You

Bo wasn't sure how to respond to her anger, so she did what she knew to do to release it, and that meant Dyson. That meant sparring. Okay, so in the past she knew to do two things, which used to include Dyson, too, but Lauren was doing a good job of fulfilling her needs sexually. Bo wasn't really a sex monster; she didn't need sex with multiple partners to survive. She was just extremely sexual, and yes, she wanted Lauren to give in more in that department and start letting her explore more, but she could do monogamy. It was possible. Damn, it would be so easy to just go out and do what her body's natural instincts were telling her to do, but she didn't want to anymore. Bo never had trouble getting someone; it was figuring out what to do once she had them that seemed to be the problem.

Bo finally realized that she may have been happy with Lauren, but she was scared shitless the other woman would run away from her or think she was a monster if she let herself out completely. So, Bo was overcompensating for her selfishness and pushing to get what she wanted from Lauren and getting angry because she was holding back just as much and not realizing it. Bo had never thought she deserved that long term relationship, so she had always been too scared to try until now. She had thought Dyson wanted her for the long haul, but he had abandoned her, just like her mom did. Just like her dad had abandoned them completely and didn't want Bo. When she would ask Trick about him, he would say he didn't know much about her father, though he would tell her a few stories that didn't make him sound too appealing. Trick had showed Bo a picture of her father that Aoife had left for when Bo was ready. He was handsome and well groomed; he was dressed in a suit and looked like he belonged at one of Lauren's parents' banquets. Her mother had hinted as much when she was younger that her father was a very important man. A powerful man. The few moments when her mom wasn't out finding her own sexual conquest for the night, she would tuck Bo into bed and tell her stories about this great man who came and saved the princess from her overbearing, bloodthirsty father. The story never had a happy ending, though. The man always "knocked up" the princess, a term Bo didn't understand until years later, and left her to fend for herself and raise their daughter alone. It took a few years, after she was living with Trick, to fully understand her mother was telling Bo about her father.

Now that she knew she wanted a life with Lauren, Bo was scared every second that once she did reveal just how much she needed and wanted their story to have a happy ending, Lauren would run away scared at how insane she was. Bo was still afraid of being that monster her mother used to tell her she was as a kid. She was afraid that because her father didn't want her that Lauren wouldn't want her, either. Bo's family was a little crazy, and she didn't have that fancy upbringing Lauren did. Even though she could charm people, like her mother could, Bo didn't fit into that high class society like Lauren did. She was just a bartender, who was just now going to college, and she had no real direction in life. She was inheriting her grandfather's bar, and that was good enough for her. Bo wanted out of the cycle her mom set for her, but how much could she escape who she really was? Lauren never said she saw her as just a bartender, and she never acted like their differences were a problem, but what if they were?

So, Bo went to Dyson to release her anger; at least it was through a healthy sparring match, which usually resulted with one or the other of them on their asses. It would be tempting to just go for angry sex again with Dyson, but they were both with other people, and Bo had gotten over him long ago. It would just complicate things, even if he offered anyways and kept saying no feelings would be involved, which was douchey of him considering Ciara didn't deserve that. Bo's anger and bloodlust may have made her want to throw him against a wall and take his body for a ride, but her heart wouldn't allow her to do that anymore. She was mad at herself more than she was at Lauren, and hooking up with Dyson would be the thing to do only if she really wanted to end her relationship, which she most definitely did not.

That's why this particular sparring session did nothing to alleviate her anger. Instead, she got even more pissed and let out her anger by landing a harder-than-usual punch to Dyson's jaw. He was being an asshole and deserved it. They had danced around the fact that he obviously still had feelings for her, but she never thought his growling would result in him insulting Lauren directly, saying that the doctor couldn't give her what she needed and that she was just leading Bo on and that she could never love her. It was the last thing she needed to hear in her insecure state. Bo let her emotional responses control her yet again today; this time, she didn't feel as guilty about running away because it made her finally realize why she was so mad.

They both wanted to jump in, but they both were too insecure to do it. Otherwise, Bo wouldn't have stormed out of Lauren's office. She would have sat there and waited for Lauren to be finished, or taken a walk and come back to get her when she was finished, and they could have gone on their happy, coupley way.

She wasn't shocked when Lauren didn't text her back or come over like she said she would. Yet, Bo didn't understand why she was the only one needing to apologize. They were both being stubborn and insecure.

Kenzi walked in the door, which was surprising considering she was supposed to be staying at Nate's. It was the entire reason why Lauren was coming over here tonight, since Kenzi and Lauren still weren't on great terms after they got into a verbal sparring match the other day over who would get to sit by Bo on the couch, both of them ignoring that Bo was sitting in the middle. Honestly, it was just an excuse for them to bicker, and Bo had to admit it was both hilarious and uncomfortable to watch. It was even funnier when Tamsin was thrown in the mix.

"Hey, BoBo. What's with the mopefest? Lauren cancel on your hot, hot lady lovin' for tonight? You still buying her lame ass cover as a doctor?" Kenzi came in and dropped her purse on the coffee table before sitting down beside Bo on the couch and taking the spoon and pint of Piles of Pecans from her hands. Bo only glared at her for a few seconds. "What's up?"

"Lauren stuff." Bo went to grab the ice cream and spoon back, wanting to wallow in her confusion and anger by burying it deeper.

"Did you get her pregnant?" Kenzi smirked, which was infectious, but Bo wasn't really in the mood. She just let out a deep sigh in response, staring at the pint and spoon in her hands. "Okay, look, I know you hate when I bash on Lauren, but seriously, dude, this isn't good. This woman gives you some serious emo vibes, and it's bumming me out. I will go lay a serious beatdown if you need me to. What'd she do this time?"

"I might've been the one to screw up this time." Bo handed her the carton, sucking the rest of the ice cream from her spoon before using it to emphasize her point. "No, I didn't screw up. I just wanted to see my girlfriend. I mean, is that so much to ask? It wasn't like she was in the middle of something, and I've been to her work before, and okay, not her office directly, and okay, she was grading papers, but that's beside the point. She wasn't in meetings or seeing students or teaching a class, so I don't see what the big deal is if I want to come surprise her and spend some time with her, keep her company until we go to dinner. I could've sat there and not bothered her; it's not like we don't do it all the time. I wasn't going to do anything to compromise her precious workspace."

"Yet, I'm sensing that somehow, that's exactly what you did." Kenzi narrowed her eyes before leaning over to grab the spoon from Bo. She wasn't even aware she was using it and stabbing at the air to emphasize her points until Kenzi took it from her. "Bo, what did you do?"

"I just went over to her office hours to say hey and sit with her so we could just leave from there for a change, since she's always coming to the Dal, and she acted like I was doing something illegal by being there." Bo relaxed back in the couch and felt her entire face pout. "She probably didn't mean it like that, and she said as much, but I just…I felt it, Kenz, and I'm frustrated and wish she'd just let me in already. She still holds back. She knows all of this stuff about me; okay so not everything, but in my defense, I don't know everything about myself, either. But I barely know stuff about her past unless I ask. I shouldn't have to ask."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but…" Kenzi rolled her eyes before placing a hand on Bo's knee for comfort and to get her attention. Bo moved her head over to see Kenzi's expression, which was a bit hard to read. "I think you should give her a chance to explain things on her own terms. She's not quite the people person you are, and I don't imagine it's easy opening up when you've spent your whole life being an ice queen. Plus, it's not like you don't have your fair share of crazy."

"I'm still upset." Bo furrowed her brow and pouted even more. When she realized what she was doing, she sat up straight and shook out her thoughts.

"Understandable, Bo. It's what we all love about you: you're a big ol' softie behind that badass façade. Why do you think all those one night stands left you unfulfilled all the time? Why do you think you hurt so much after Dyson left? Why do you think you never really did much to find your dad? You're scared of being alone or abandoned again. But then suddenly, this fantasy woman of yours comes into your life for real because you finally get the balls to do something about it, and you're no longer starving. You actually know what it's like to have a substantial meal for a change." Kenzi slapped her leg and smiled, her bright eyes sparkling a bit. It was hard to stay mad at anything when around her best friend. "You love her; it's why it hurts so much, but in Lauren's defense, you need to stop acting territorial. If I'd known you were going over there to piss on her furniture to mark it, I would've stopped you. You're in a relationship, Bo; a mature, adult relationship. It's time to start acting like it. If you want Lauren to open up more, then you tell her that's what you want and stop being such a succubummer. You tell her what you want and need and stop being so damned afraid she's going to leave you. You're like an abused puppy who found a good home finally, but you're still afraid of your new owner because you can't forget what happened in the past. Move on, babe. You want Lauren, and she makes you great, Bo, but you need to stop walking on eggshells and start doing something about this long term thing you keep saying you want with her. If she loves you, which we all disgustingly know she does, then she won't run from your massive crazy."

"Geez, thanks." Bo knew what Kenzi was saying was true, but she'd never done the actual adult relationship before. Sure, she had pretended with Dyson, but he was too possessive and too much like a teenage boy, despite being older, to really fall under that category. She had loved him and a part of her always would love him, but what she and Lauren had was so much more intense and real. It was exactly what she wanted. Lauren was exactly what she wanted. Being this close to having her just made Bo's insecurities surface tenfold without warning.

"Didn't Tamsin say the reason they broke up was because she pushed too much, too?" Kenzi cleared her throat and gave Bo a knowing look. "She was warning you not to do that, BoBo. Tamsin is obviously Team Bo here, so...maybe you should start being Team Bo and go get your woman."

"She's not answering my calls or texts, and she was supposed to be here two hours ago. I doubt she's coming, and I wouldn't know what to say if she did show up."

"I'd suggest you go over there, but infiltrating the inner bubble that is Dr. Lauren Lauren, Ice Queen, twice in one day? I'm not sure she could handle it, and I definitely don't need more emo Bo. It's depressing to watch, and I already have enough to juggle with Nate's boring ass." Kenzi moved until she was lying down completely across the couch, head on Bo's lap and looking up at her. "So, we stay in tonight. We've been lacking on the BFF time lately, so I say Lauren's loss is my gain. Just…no _Sleepless in Seattle_. I can't handle that shit again."

"Agreed." Bo looked at her phone for the hundreth time tonight, and Kenzi grabbed it from her. "Hey! Can I have that back?"

"No." Kenzi held it and looked down at the phone's screen.

"I just want to check my messages."

"Relax. There could be any number of reasons why Lauren hasn't returned a single one of your…" Kenzi looked at the screen again, her eyes wide. Bo felt embarrassed at her behavior suddenly. "…27 texts? Damn, Bo. That's bordering on stalker creepy."

"We had a date. She blew me off just because she didn't like me visiting her at work." Bo huffed as she sank deeper into the couch, picking up the throw pillow and wrapping her arms around it.

"Give her some cred, huh?" Kenzi handed Bo back the phone, though she was obviously doing so with reluctance. "You can be intense, and neither of you are used to this relationship thing."

"Oh, says the woman who's dating the most boring human in the world all while lying to him about her real feelings for a certain ab-impressive detective. I officially put in my vote for more Hale with his shirt off and more Dyson with his shirt on. Dyson was extra frustrating today." Bo arched a challenging eyebrow, staring at the phone screen again and just willing it to show Lauren messaging back. She could tell they were being read, complete with the timestamp when it was read below each message, so that made it even more obvious that Lauren was avoiding her. "When are you going to tell Nate the truth?"

"Okay, I changed my mind. We're going downstairs to the Dal. I can't be alone with you right now, and we need your mind off of this pity party you're throwing yourself." Kenzi stood, pulling Bo up with her, the ice cream long forgotten on the coffee table. Bo just followed her friend to the door; she was ready to go out, after all. She had been ready since this afternoon, so it seemed like a waste of all of that extra care in preparing herself for the date. "Okay, Bo. We're going to help you find your swag again. If you want out of this stalemate with Lauren, one or both of you is going to have to give in."

"That's exactly what I'm doing." Bo huffed as she followed Kenzi downstairs. She almost fell down the steps because she was staring at her phone again.

"For you, maybe, but she may need more than misplaced gestures. She's bossy and territorial and controlling, so you're approaching her the wrong way. You need to actually talk to her; that's the only way you're going to get what you both want." Kenzi didn't even bother with ordering from the bartender on duty, a new girl that they didn't really know that well yet. Instead, she just leaned over the bar and grabbed two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey from the well.

Kenzi was right. Bo was approaching Lauren the wrong way, and she knew it even as she did it. She was too self-centered about what she wanted and doing what she wanted to get what she wanted that Bo forgot to step back and realize there were two people in a relationship. It was time to let Lauren know this wasn't some fling for her; she was actually in this for the honest long haul. She loved Lauren Lewis, and it was time to figure out how to make her see it so Bo could stop freaking out that Lauren would just leave her like everyone else did.

* * *

Lauren knew she was being a bad girlfriend by ignoring Bo. She knew it, yet she still did it because she didn't trust herself right now. At least, she didn't trust herself around Bo right now. It was too easy to give into Bo and just let the other woman take the reins, and Lauren knew this was their crossroads. This was the make or break moment in the relationship for them to decide whether they wanted to continue navigating this or move on from it, whether they could ever reach that partner point. The problem was that Lauren was in too far now; she didn't want to move on, but she also knew she didn't want to go on like they had been. Something had to give, and she knew most of it was on her.

It wasn't even that big of a deal that Bo visited her office this afternoon; actually, looking back, after Lauren had gotten over the initial shock of Bo suddenly appearing in her office doorway, she realized she was actually happy to see her girlfriend after a long hard day. She just didn't know how to mix business with pleasure in that place, and Bo had surprised her. If she had called and let Lauren know she was coming, she would have been more mentally prepared, but she wasn't, and she hurt Bo's feelings because of it. Bo was too spontaneous to let Lauren have time to prepare sometimes, but that actually made her love the woman even more. Tamsin had been the only person who could ever get her to let go even the tiniest bit. Now, she had Bo to keep her on her toes, too.

So, she found herself sitting in her dimly lit living area, staring at the wall, the radio on her computer playing a mix of slow, sensual songs that made her want to cry because those slow, sappy love songs actually made complete sense. She just stayed planted on the couch barely remembering the glass of wine in her hand or the half empty bottle on her coffee table and wasn't even sure how long she was in that spot, though she was aware of her phone dinging to indicate a new message. The messages had stopped about two hours ago, which meant Bo had given up her mixture of anger, sad, pleading, and worried messages. The woman was frustrating and intense and couldn't just stop to think about things before acting. She wasn't irreplaceably perfect by any means. Bo was stubborn and bitchy and impetuous…brave…the best sex she'd ever have.

Bo was marry material; she was partner material. Lauren was an ass for not taking a stand in that meeting, and she was an even bigger ass for not just telling Lachlan Bo was hers. Lauren was trying her damndest to get over herself and just give in completely, but it was so damn hard to erase everything she was ever taught. She was trying so damn hard, too, and it was exhausting. Exhausting but worth it, even though she didn't know exactly what Bo wanted to know or what Bo wanted her to do. It would be so much easier for her if Bo would just tell her what she wanted from her.

Lauren sighed and took another sip from her wine, needing an excuse for her suddenly flushed cheeks, even though she didn't have anyone here that required an excuse for her behavior. It was just her.

That was the problem. It had always been just her. Growing up, she had her parents to take her where she needed to be, but they weren't encouraging so much as critics. They didn't support her when they came to her games or events; everything she ever accomplished in life was because she worked hard to get it, all by herself. Even in her past relationships, she had always been more concerned with herself and her work than to really care or pay attention to the other person. It wasn't until after they stopped messing around that she and Tamsin were able to become close friends again. She could be open with Tamsin, but not when they were in a relationship. It had always been the problem; Lauren couldn't seem to combine the two into one. Bo was different, though. What was it about Bo that made Lauren want more? What was it about Bo that made Lauren push herself further than she was comfortable going?

The knock at the door startled her, and she wasn't surprised when the door didn't just open. Bo was being cautious and obviously trying not to infringe on her territory again. Lauren actually felt both happy that she was being so thoughtful and guilty that she was the one who made her feel that way. Lauren actually loved how Bo balanced her out. She was overly reserved and cautious; it was Bo's impetuous energy that even got them this far.

"Hi." Bo's eyes were glossy, and the heavy liquor smell blended with her normal scent. That perfume; it was like an aphrodisiac. The smell of whiskey, not so much; it just reminded Lauren of her father and how she wasn't raised in the ideal environment for a romantic marriage. Marriage in her circle was always one of convenience and never had to do with love. So, being madly in love with Bo, Lauren had no idea what to expect or what to do. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Lauren stepped back and allowed Bo to enter before shutting the door behind them. They had passionate moments when they'd forget to shut the door, but this was not one of those moments. "You've been drinking."

"So have you." Bo pointed to the glass still in her hand. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Lauren sighed before walking over to her couch and sitting down, placing her wine glass on the table next to the bottle. She should've been a good host and offered Bo a glass, but if she was here to break up with her, the last thing she wanted was to have a reminder later when she was doing dishes. "I'm sorry, too."

"I've not been completely honest with you." So, there it was. That's what Lauren was afraid of. Maybe Bo never really wanted more, and everything Lauren felt had been false. That didn't make sense, though, because she felt it. Maybe Bo had been cheating on her all this time, and Lauren was fool enough to fall under her spell just like the rest of them. That didn't make sense, either, because Bo was honest with her. Maybe they were fooling themselves into thinking this would ever work. Maybe she had too much wine, and it was causing her insecurities all to surface at once.

"Yeah?" Lauren swallowed hard, staring at her hands and refusing to make eye contact when Bo finally came to sit next to her, their knees touching. Bo grabbed her hand to stop her nervous gesture.

"Yeah. I need to tell you something, and it may not be what you want to hear, but I need to say it." Bo took a deep breath, her body just as tense as Lauren felt right now. "Lauren, look at me, please?"

"I…" Lauren looked up into Bo's eyes, seeing the saddest yet most hopeful expression she had ever seen. Bo was always so vulnerable and open with her. All she wanted was for Lauren to be the same, and in this moment, looking back at her girlfriend, Lauren did let go because her body and mind gave her no choice. If she was going to have her heartbroken, then she was going to do it right.

"I love you." Bo looked so scared but so resolved. It was the first time either of them had said this out loud to each other. Lauren waited for the "but" and was surprised when it never came. Instead, Bo moved forward and captured her lips, wrapping her hands on both sides of Lauren's face, holding her in place. Lauren finally closed her eyes and actually felt Bo's words; she had felt them for a while now, but to hear them said out loud with the physical confirmation? Lauren felt herself shake as she breathed out when Bo released her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Lauren felt like crying; she didn't know why. She wanted to blame the alcohol again; she wanted to blame this hard day. Hell, she wanted to blame Tamsin for getting her in this mess to begin with, for bringing Bo to her attention at all.

"So, not as hard as I thought it was." Bo chuckled a little, though she relaxed. "I want you, Lauren. I love you and want to be with you for a very, _very_ long time, but I get the feeling sometimes that you don't. You won't let me in completely, and I want to be in completely. All in. Here are my cards laid out on the table, so what do you need?"

"I don't know, to be honest." Lauren swallowed, feeling how dry her throat was. "It's just I've always been so focused on my studies and work too much to slow down and let someone in completely. I didn't want to be the lovestruck idiot chasing after someone and ruining my life and career like my friends did over a romance that eventually failed anyways. I just…I don't know."

"But you love me." Bo narrowed her eyes, but Lauren couldn't tell if her fighting her tears were from happiness or sadness or anger or a combination or all of those.

"I do." Lauren had long ago given up denying this fact. Despite her defenses, Bo had wedged herself in there, and it was actually an all-consuming emotion. There was no escaping it. Even if they did break up, Lauren would be so surrounded by her feelings for Bo that she would feel the loss in every atom in her body. "But I don't know if I'll ever be able to open up and let go like you want; like you apparently need. I want to, Bo, I do, but I've spent so much time being this person that I feel like I'll never be enough for you."

"Well, I don't want you to feel that way. I want you to feel amazing. I want you to feel the way that I feel whenever I'm with you." Bo looked so sad and intense. Lauren didn't know if this was their breakup moment or what, but she knew that Bo was being cautious and thinking about her words instead of reacting through her hurt and confusion, and that was so surprising and refreshing. Watching Bo struggle not to lose it was making it harder for Lauren to control herself. "You just tell me what you need, babe. I'll do anything."

"Bo, I think I'm always going to be asking from you more than you can give to me." Lauren didn't want to hold Bo back from feeling happy; she didn't want to ever feel like she was preventing the woman from being who she truly was. She needed that open intimacy and random drop bys, and Lauren felt like she was asking too much by wanting Bo to be patient with her when there was no guarantee Lauren ever would give in completely. "I can't ask you to stay patient and wait forever. That's selfish of me."

"Okay." Bo adjusted herself on the couch, definitely closing up and having a harder time fighting her emotions. "I understand." She adjusted again, obviously uncomfortable and not thinking this is what would happen when she came here, especially when they finally declared their love verbally. "I'll give you space, if that's what you need. I wasn't kidding about the very, very long time, and I...I want to make this work." She leaned forward slightly, placing her hand on Lauren's knee again. "It has been all about me wanting more. We need to focus on you; to make you the priority. To figure out what you need so you can get there. Do you need some time? Space? If space is what you want, then…you, um…you take all the time that you need." Bo pulled their hands together, and Lauren looked down at them. She didn't really know what she needed. Not really. She knew what she wanted, but she didn't think she could have it all. She didn't think she could be greedy and have the great girlfriend and still have a great career. She could either be a lover or she could be a professional, but her parents and entire family had always taught her and showed her she couldn't have both. It wasn't practical. "I'm not going anywhere."

Lauren was too fiercely independent, yet she had always been hiding behind things. First, her parents; then, her studies and professors and research projects. Then, as a med student and doctor before becoming a world traveler, researching and helping wherever possible. Now, as a tenured professor at a major research university. She always knew who she was, but when Bo came along, she started questioning who she had been all along. Bo brought things out in her and made her so happy yet so sad at the same time. How could she ever get over someone like Bo? She knew she never could and knew without a doubt she didn't want to.

It would be easier if this was a breakup. Get out now before they invested anymore than they already had, but it was already too late.

Bo took Lauren's silence as bad news and stood to leave. Lauren moved fast, grabbing the woman's wrist and pulling her back to her. Bo fell on top of her on the couch, and Lauren gripped her face in a similar move from what Bo had done to her earlier, only she didn't kiss her right away. She chose to stare at Bo's face.

"You're so beautiful." Lauren pushed Bo's hair from her face, pulling her forward finally for a kiss. It was soft and slow and did its job of coercing Bo to sit back down. "I don't know what I need to get me there, but I do know that I want you, and I want to get there with you. I want this...us...for a very, very long time, too. I just don't know what to do or how to do it."

"Lauren, in case you haven't noticed, you've had me for quite some time." Bo finally smiled completely, which did wonders to warm Lauren's uncertainty. "You deserve to be happy, and I want to make you happy. You say you always focused on your studies and work and never really cared about relationships? Well, love and commitment and the crazy that comes with love and commitment is what you've been missing. I'm not here to steal who you are because I love who you are. I don't want to take precedence over your work. Just know that your stuff is my stuff and my stuff is your stuff and…I'm getting myself confused."

"It's sweet, Bo." Lauren relaxed her side into the couch, actually feeling that happiness, as though they had managed to diffuse a bomb and could breathe a sigh of relief now.

"I just want to be there with you and to take care of you. You take care of me; let me take care of you every once in awhile." Bo let out a deep sigh, chuckling as she released the air. "I know you don't make any promises, and I get that you must be holding back for a reason, but Lauren, I'm telling you I want to try for that happily ever after. It doesn't happen like that, I know, but what's the harm in trying for it?"

"It's not logical." Lauren closed her eyes and let out her own sigh, though she did smile a bit at how wonderful Bo was. When she opened her eyes, she felt tears. "You _are_ marry material; you should know that."

"I know it now because you make me feel like I am. I love you, Lauren. I want to do this with you. I cannot say that or stress it enough because eventually, it'll sink into that overworked brain of yours. Okay, so marriage is a goal, though it may be a little soon to go there just yet; we still have a lot to figure out before we're there. That's good to know that you're thinking along those lines. It actually fits with what I had in mind, too. I...that's...I love you, and I want you to know it's okay to go a little crazy sometimes." Bo leaned over and didn't let Lauren protest, attaching their lips and straddling her down onto the couch. Lauren was tired of arguing, and she wasn't kidding when she said she wanted Bo.

So, they made out on the couch and forgave each other for being stubborn. When Bo had her shirt off and Lauren's button down open and exposing her torso, she started running her kisses down Lauren's body, which reacted accordingly to the attention. The whispered "I love yous" coupled with the chuckles and tears and intense stares and extreme focus on the task at literal hand made Lauren relax. Bo wanted her and was willing to work with her. That's all she needed to know, and she wanted Bo to know she was going to push herself further and further each and every day until she was there. It's where she wanted to be; she just had to find a way to get there because they had a goal now.

Lauren would give a little each day because as Bo brought her to orgasm, she sighed out and had to bury her head to keep from screaming. She used to be quiet in bed. That was just another thing Bo brought out in her, so it was time to start letting a lot more out. One thing was for certain: best sex she would ever have, and she planned on having it with Bo for a very, very long time.


	20. Let's Stay Together

Bo understood when Lauren directly said she needed a few days to gather her thoughts. She needed space, but not too much. She just wanted to push forward to finish the rest of the semester's grading so that when they did get back together, this summer would be spent working on them and figuring out what they needed to reach that ultimate goal. Bo couldn't help but fantasize, since it was her go to response, and she pictured all the fun and delicious things she could do with Lauren, as a couple fully committed to making it work somehow. When Lauren had told her that she was marry material, Bo wanted nothing more than to sweep the woman up and cry at how beautiful and needed that declaration was.

So, Bo decided to relax for tonight, even though she and Lauren hadn't seen each other in a few days. It wasn't like they were breaking up or on a break this time; at least Bo felt confident about that. When she had gone over to Lauren's the other night, she realized she was a bit worried that was what would happen. Instead, she was surprised to find a resolved Lauren, who was quietly and physically more open than she had ever been, and that gave Bo hope, especially considering that she now knew Lauren's intentions were of a more permanent nature. Now, Bo just had to figure out a way not to screw it up. Her insecurities were still there, but their talk did diminish some of her crazy. Thinking back to their mutual declarations of love, Bo felt good about it and how it finally happened. This was just another step on the Bo and Lauren journey, and she was glad it was going to be a long one.

Kenzi was even being mildly supportive, which was surprising. Bo admitted to her best friend that she took her advice and went over to Lauren's apartment when Kenzi passed out drunk from their impromptu Dal excursion. One of the perks of living upstairs from the bar was that she didn't have to carry her surprisingly heavy best friend that far, and it happened a lot. At least Nate was good for that; he helped Bo take care of Kenzi, even if Bo really had no use for conversation with him. In fact, they rarely spoke in the last year Kenzi had been dating him. Maybe she could understand where Kenzi came from about Lauren. It wasn't like Bo was jumping at the bit to sit down with Nate and have deep conversations with him. Kenzi wasn't doing that with Lauren, either. However, at least Lauren had a personality beyond guitar-playing sensitive boy drone. At least Lauren was ridiculously interesting and anything but boring. Then again, she was extremely biased.

She smiled again, relaxing herself into the tub's bubbles even deeper. Her phone pinged, and she smiled when she saw a message from Lauren. It was cute to see the simple "I miss you. We'll talk soon. Luv Lauren" message. It had been three days since they'd talked on the phone or seen each other, but they still texted back and forth occasionally. Actually, Lauren was more of a flirt via text message than she was in person sometimes, and that thought made Bo smile. She knew she didn't need to send a reply, but she sent a smiley face anyways. It wasn't pushy, and Bo still felt confident they were going to figure out how to be together, so these few days were good for them to really let it sink in that they were thinking seriously long term. They didn't need to move in together or start having babies right away; they would have their whole lives to figure that stuff out. Bo grabbed her wine glass and just ducked into the bubbles even more, relishing this moment. She was comfortable, relaxed, and feeling great.

Kenzi burst into the room, interrupting Bo's Berry Bubble Time, as her best friend had aptly named her long bath ruminations. She hadn't done this in awhile, and it felt good to unwind for a change without the broody usually attached to it. She had just finished taking her last final exam online and turned in her last final paper before deciding to let herself enjoy the sensations of a long, hot bath. She was loved. Lauren loved her. She loved Lauren. All was right in the world.

"Okay, so, Tamsin, the bitchier blonde version of me?" Kenzi didn't even give Bo a chance to respond or hide under the bubbles. Of course, it wasn't like Kenzi hadn't seen everything anyways.

"I know who Tamsin is, Kenz." Bo smirked at her friend. She should be used to these interruptions by now. Kenzi wasn't exactly known for following boundaries.

"Yeah, well, she's totally drunk downstairs right now, _and_ she let it slip that Lauren's family is a trainwreck and all kinds of uber cray cray. Maybe it's a good thing you're on a break; it'll give you time to reflect and possibly get out and run while you still can."

"What are you talking about?" Bo felt every bit the naked she was and covered herself with her hands, despite the bubbles already doing that and despite her comfort level with her body. "And we're not on a break. We're just taking time to reflect."

"Lauren's family, BoBo. You don't want to go there." Kenzi got extra animated until she stopped pacing and came to sit down on the side of the tub. "What will they do once they find out you're all…you…and not some high society princess? Bo, every one of Lauren's relationships failed because she was crazy like her parents."

"Look, Kenz, I'm not worried about her parents, and obviously, Lauren isn't, either. Why else invite me to the holiday banquet when we had only started seeing each other? We weren't even that romantically together yet." Bo finally relaxed again. Was Kenzi grasping at straws here? Did she really not want her and Lauren together? She highly doubted Tamsin, even drunk, would spill that much stuff about Lauren. She was too loyal for that, though drunk Tamsin could also reveal some unresolved or unrequited feelings she had, and Bo knew from a lot of experience that bitches be crazy when they're drunk. She knew Tamsin still loved Lauren and vice versa, but was Tamsin doing a better job at hiding that she was still _in love_ with Lauren than Dyson did about being in love with her? It wouldn't surprised Bo, since Lauren was extremely loveable, but something told her she didn't need to worry about it. That didn't mean she couldn't be jealous of how open Lauren was with Tamsin and how much more Tamsin knew about Lauren than she did. Lauren's parents were the least of her concerns because they weren't exactly around much. Bo wanted to know why, but that always seemed like a sore subject for Lauren, so it was one thing she definitely never pushed about. She had already met them, and they thought they were together, so Bo found she wasn't really that concerned. Should she be? "Besides, her parents adored me."

"They also think you're heir to the Bourbon Trail. How will they react when they find out that not only are you not that, but that you are just now going to college, your mom's been in and out of jail since you could remember, and you work at a bar? Plus, you have no clue who your father is, and I'd say that's a major high society faux pas." Kenzi almost fell into the tub with her frenzied energy. Bo chuckled but made sure her friend didn't fall in, even though it exposed her to the room, her nipples instantly protesting to the cold invasion. "Lauren's some fancy chick, Bo. Her family is a big deal. They hate her sister's husband, and he's a doctor like they are. They didn't like that he went to Harvard because they were Yale people; that's all it was. They absolutely hate Tamsin. How are they going to react to you?"

"Kenzi, relax. I'm not worried." Bo realized she wasn't. It must've been a big deal for Lauren to even open up the little bit she did the other day, and while the woman did have a little bit of crazy in her, didn't they all? Bo could deal with and manage Lauren's brand of crazy. Now, Kenzi's was a different story. "Besides, weren't you just telling me the other day to go get her? What's with the turnaround again? It's getting kind of old, Kenz. Lauren's going to be around for a long time, for the rest of my life if I can help it. I love Lauren; she's a huge part of my life, so you need to start finding common ground because in the battle of BFF versus main squeeze, I think it's time we called a truce. Got it?"

"Fine." Kenzi didn't look like she thought it was fine, but Bo could deal with that later. She was too high on her happy right now to let Kenzi bring her down. "I just worry about you."

"Nothing to worry about. I can handle it. Besides, I was the first girlfriend Lauren ever took to one of her parents' functions. We weren't even really together yet; well, that night we pretty much started being together, and it was amazing the togetherness that we had well into the morning, but that's beside the point. Her parents were nice, even if they were distant and yeah, more than a little snobby. After meeting them, I actually understood Lauren a lot better. It was my first real insight into her on a deeper level. Plus, most people have in-law trouble. It's kind of refreshing to be a bit of a relationship cliché; makes me feel better and normal for a change."

"Tamsin said a big reason why Lauren's relationships don't last isn't just because she doesn't care about anything but her work, but also that Mama and Papa Lewis are kind of assholes." Kenzi looked at her with sympathy, as though this was the information Bo was waiting to hear. In all honesty, it didn't change how she felt. If she could tackle and defeat Lauren's workaholic problem, she definitely wasn't afraid of meeting the Lewis family again. She didn't want to marry the Lewis family; she wanted to marry their daughter. Realizing that made Bo sit up and stiffen a little. She was getting way too ahead of herself; it was a goal, not a promise. "I just don't want you to get hurt again. Not even four days ago, you were scarfing down ice cream and watching crappy rom-coms because Lauren got mad at you for visiting her at work. When Mommy and Daddy Dearest tell her to wipe herself clean of you like you were just gum on the bottom of her shoe, I don't want to see you hurt again when she listens and obeys like a good dog."

"Why are we still talking about this? Seriously, Kenz, I'm not worried." Bo relaxed back against the tub again, closing her eyes and smirking. "And since when do you hang out with Tamsin?"

"Tamsin's not that bad. Well, I still don't like her, but she's alright with me for now. Officer Slamsin can hold her liquor, and I gotta give her mad props, but she ain't got nothin' on this chick." Kenzi stood up, thankfully making preparations to leave Bo to her alone time. "You and Lauren have the most bipolar relationship. You're happy, then you're not. You're high, then you're low. You love each other, but then you do nothing but cry when you're alone. Really, Bo? I expect more from you. This isn't the succubus I recall."

"Yeah, well, the succubus isn't who I am. It's just what I was or am, or however that works in your twisted mind fantasy. Now, I'm just me. Did I mention the sex was phenomenal? So, it's not like I'm not still that person. I'm just getting everything I need from one person." Bo laughed at her friend's disgusted look. She never cared who Bo brought home with her, but Kenzi was obviously bias herself toward the male gender. "I'm just Bo, and now I'm a Bo with a Lauren, and I like that very much."

"You're all sappy, and it's gross." Kenzi's smile gave her away, though.

"This is it, Kenz. This is the one I want. This is what I want." Bo took a deep breath, knowing and happy she could finally admit that to herself. Even a year ago, she would never have believed she would be sitting in a tub, in a committed, monogamous relationship with such hope for a long term. "If being in love makes me sappy, then so be it. I'm sappy."

"Alright, Bobolicious, but don't say I didn't warn you." Kenzi had to be taking what Tamsin said out of context. Sure, what she said was believable, but that didn't mean Lauren would let her parents get between them.

* * *

Lauren had taken the past few days to really get perspective on what she wanted and needed, just as she was finishing up all of her lectures and assignments for the semester. She also took the time apart to try and decide how she could give Bo what she wanted and needed; how Lauren was going to open up more to her. Would it be easier to give tidbits or to let out it all out at once?

She knew the thing that was scaring her about opening up was that Bo would find her dull and not want to be with her anymore. With a lot of mystery there about her past, she could leave Bo in her fantasy world. She also wouldn't have to deal with explaining how her childhood was basic for an upper crust kid, and she didn't want Bo to feel bad about having such a different upbringing. Lauren's parents had become a problem with her relationships in the past. Either because Lauren tried to impress them or win their approval by dating people she knew were parent-worthy, or because some people would ask her out just because of who her parents were. That's one reason she stopped dating during med school and during her residency. Everybody seemed to want a piece of the Lewis name and not just Lauren herself. It's why she loved Tamsin so damn much because she was neither of those things, and she made Lauren a better person for it. If there was no Tamsin, then Bo would never have gotten as far as she did. Lauren never would've admitted she wanted that long term with Bo.

This time, though? Lauren didn't care. Her parents had met Bo and liked her in their own way, and they hadn't disapproved or asked about Bo the few times she'd talked to them. Her sister never even mentioned Bo when they talked, which was probably because her parents never said anything about her having a girlfriend. After that banquet, the fact Dr. Lauren Lewis brought an actual girlfriend with her was old gossip. They no doubt moved onto the next juicy tidbit the very next day.

Ciara caught her staring at the wall in her office again yesterday, which was the universal symbol for Lauren was thinking deep thoughts, so they talked a bit about it. If anybody understood the pitfalls of coming from a privileged family, it was Ciara. Lauren was pretty sure the other woman was literal royalty in some country somewhere. Some type of Fairy Queen maybe. She explained how Bo had offered to try for that happily ever after, then she began to explain how complicated even just trying for something that ideal was. Ciara just gave her that look, reminded her to follow her heart and ignore her parents, and scolded her again for thinking love was something that needs to rationalized.

Bo had told her to go a little crazy and stop rationalizing so much, too, but that was a big part of who Lauren was. She was Logic Lauren, which was the actual origin of why Tamsin called her Double L. When they first started hanging out back in high school, Tamsin used to tease her about being so smart and logical all the time and not loosening up. Lauren eventually did give in and start doing some seemingly insane things with Tamsin, but she would always rationalize the pros and cons before acting on them.

So, Lauren wanted to try not rationalizing everything today and found it an impossible task for her early morning ritual. She was the epitome of logic, and she couldn't just turn that off because someone told her she needed to. Still, she tried and just got frustrated, so she decided to finish writing her final exams for the semester. She was finishing up her final two questions when Tamsin walked in, waving and obviously hungover as she made her way over to the coffeepot before even saying anything.

"Ugh. I'd say remind me never to get into a fight with Jack Daniels again if I didn't have any intention of doing the same thing with his cousin Jim Beam later." Tamsin had been passed up for a promotion again at work, and Lauren was beginning to get worried that she was reverting to her old self. Dyson seemed to be extremely fond of her now, so surely he had put in a good word. She went to grab the aspirin from Lauren's medicine cabinet and smelled at her underarm there by her nose. "It is entirely possible I do not smell good."

"Well, go take a bath. You know where the shower is. Both of them." Lauren pointed to the door behind her desk. "I worry you're drinking yourself to death, Tamsin."

"I'll be fine, Doc. We all gotta die sometime. Don't you worry your pretty little head." Tamsin tapped her on the forehead, and Lauren discovered she was right. Tamsin reeked of alcohol and sweat. "What's with you being all pensive faced?"

"I'm not pensive faced. I'm concentrating." Lauren used the pen in her hand to point to the notepad where she was scribbling and designing her test questions and answers. "I've been preparing for finals."

"And here I thought you were making a pro/con list about Bo." Tamsin chuckled, staring at the paper briefly before squeezing her eyes shut and looking away in frustration. Lauren was half tempted to take a sample of her blood to see how much alcohol was still in her system. She'd definitely have to call in for her patrol today if she was still this affected, and that would not bode well in the promotion direction. "Ciara said you were making one in your head yesterday; she texted and wanted me to come check on you today. I thought you said you and Bo had some big heart-to-heart, declared your love and shit, so why the pro/con list?"

"I'm not making a pro/con list." Lauren put down her pen and pulled out some aspirin from her drawer before going to the kitchen to hand them to Tamsin, who swallowed them without liquid.

"But you are thinking about it, Double L." Tamsin took a sip of her coffee and choked a bit. Lauren rolled her eyes before pouring her a glass of water.

"I'm thinking about a lot of things." Lauren handed her the glass and took away the coffee mug to rinse in the sink.

"Nothing new there; all you do is think." Tamsin started to gulp down the water and choked on it, too. She leaned forward on the kitchen island and finally sat down on one of the stools, though Lauren couldn't tell if it was from lack of equilibrium or just a desire to sit. "Well, I don't need to hear the saccharine bullshit from the good side, so what's wrong this time? Why aren't you over there knocking boots with your girlfriend right now and making babies?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just trying to figure out what I'm supposed to be doing." Lauren came to stand across from her, putting her hands on the kitchen island and noticing the ink marks on her skin. She had a habit of flicking the pen on and off when she was thinking, and that usually resulted in lots of pen marks.

"How about instead of rationalizing every damn thing that could go wrong, you start understanding how everything that could go wrong is just a chance for you to learn something new?" Tamsin leaned her head onto her hand and looked up at Lauren, her eyes bloodshot. She was obviously tired, which caused Lauren to worry that her friend didn't get any sleep last night. "You grow and learn from your mistakes and failures, and you're better for having experienced them. It's obvious Bo is special to you, so stop rationalizing what can go wrong and start learning and growing and appreciating your shit. Learn to take the bad with the good and stop thinking the bad is all bad. Turn it into something good; learning experience or whatever. You're knowledge gal, so knowledge on that."

"Wow. Drunk Tamsin is more insightful than I remember." Lauren took a deep breath, actually listening to what Tamsin had to say. Of all people to get through to her, Tamsin told her not to stop rationalizing but instead to use that power for good.

"I'm not drunk anymore; just extremely hungover and in need of that good old-fashioned Lauren hangover cure." Tamsin did remember that Lauren just gave her pickle juice last time because she was out of Powerade, right? "Juice me."

"I have some sports drinks in there if you'd prefer your electrolytes that way. You need to replenish the dehydration that the alcohol caused, so drink a bottle, grab a shower, eat something not bread or coffee, and go upstairs to sleep it off some more. I'll make you something with protein while you're in the shower." Lauren moved to grab a bottle from the fridge, even unscrewing the top before handing it to Tamsin.

"While I'm doing that, you need to call Bo and stop acting like a damn pussy." Tamsin took the bottle and spilled some of it down her chin as she practically inhaled it.

"You're such a sweet talker. Why ever did I let you go?" Lauren chuckled again, handing her a napkin from the counter. Tamsin didn't bother with it, instead wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You can't hide behind your shit forever, Lauren. This one's the real deal. She shouldn't even exist; be real. But she does. She obviously still wants your sorry ass, so get with it." Tamsin did take the offered napkin, though she just balled it up in her fist. "I may kill Kenzi next time I see her. What the fuck did she put in my drinks? I shouldn't be this hungover."

"Well, you are getting old." Lauren chuckled again before tossing the bottle in her recycle bin. There were quite a few bottles already in there; both from when Bo was here the other night and several from where Lauren had maybe ran on the treadmill a few extra times the past few days to get rid of some of her excess energy.

"Now who's the sweet talker?" Tamsin moved over to kiss Lauren's cheek, causing Lauren to really get how much her friend needed that shower and some rest. Tamsin was a badass, but she needed someone to look after her sometimes. Lauren was more than happy to do it. "I'm going to get in the shower. A long shower. Possibly two showers in one. And none of that healthy shit for breakfast, either. Mama needs her some real meat."

"Noted." Lauren smiled again, unable to hide her happy any longer, as Tamsin disappeared into the downstairs bathroom. She didn't even bother shutting the door, and Lauren rolled her eyes when she heard the shower start to run. She moved to her fridge and realized she didn't have anything that wasn't unhealthy. Tamsin would forgive her, but Lauren wanted to give her best friend something special this morning.

For the past three days, Lauren had been pondering just how to do what needed to be done so she and Bo could move forward. She was trying her hardest and burying herself with the end of the semester work so that she could clear her head, but nothing seemed to work. Until Tamsin. Tamsin was smarter than she thought, and she definitely deserved that promotion. She definitely deserved more than soysage and egg whites.

Lauren smiled because Tamsin gave her a gift this morning. She gave her the gift of clarity. Lauren knew what she needed to do now, but it could wait. Right now, she wanted to take care of her friend and thank her for being there and being what she needed. It was time to return the favor, so she called Trick and asked him to make up a meat heavy breakfast and that she'd be there in about five minutes to pick it up.

If she happened to run into Bo while there, that would not bother her one bit. She couldn't stay, but seeing the other woman would be a good start to her weekend. Plus, they could make plans for later. One more week of classes, finals week, and they could officially start working on that happily ever after.


	21. I Got the Hippy Hippy Shakes

After Lauren dropped by to pick up breakfast and sneak in a quick good morning kiss before disappearing back home to Tamsin, who was apparently hungover big time from whatever Kenzi had done to her last night, Bo had been in an even better mood than when she woke up and saw the "Good morning" text from her girlfriend, who was still grading up a storm. Since the drive-by morning kiss was short and it had been a few days since they'd seen each other, they made plans to have dinner during Bo's break tonight, and they made plans to spend all day Sunday together until Bo had to go for her shift.

What Bo wasn't prepared for was how busy it would be tonight, so she didn't get a break at all. She didn't even have a chance to text Lauren to tell her she was busy, so when the woman walked in and sat down at the bar, all Bo had a chance to do was lean over the bar to give her a quick kiss before she had to tend to the machine spitting drink orders at her again. It didn't even dawn on her that Lauren didn't pull away and accepted the very public kiss until later when she was mixing yet another long sloe comfortable screw against the wall for an idiot who thought he was doing a good job flirting with her by ordering it. Still, despite it being busy, Lauren stayed and had dinner at the bar, obviously not bothered ogling the bartender at work. That was one long slow comfortable screw Bo _could_ get behind, but all Lauren ordered was a sandwich and a beer. Lauren's ogling only seemed fair, since Bo had done this to her numerous times; at least Lauren was more careful with her ogling, and Kenzi got on them a few times for having copius amounts of eye sex. It reminded Bo of when they hadn't quite started talking yet but would send each other flirty glances all the time. Lauren's blush when Bo would wink at her or stop for a quick kiss was the best tip she'd gotten all night.

For some reason, Lauren stuck around later than usual. Sitting by herself at the bar and watching Bo and Kenzi work was not the ideal dinner date, so Bo was glad when Trick came out to talk to Lauren for a while. Whatever they were saying must have been extremely interesting and distracting because Bo missed those longing and flirty glances. When Nate showed up, Lauren became uncomfortable again, since Trick had gone back to do some work. Bo watched them sit there and greet each other but stiffen until Nate finally moved to the other end of the bar where Kenzi was standing.

People kept staring at Lauren, too; some looked frightened and some looked excited. It was kind of funny to watch people, and it was one of her favorite parts of the job. However, Bo was not a happy camper when she noticed that girl Nadia come up and start talking to Lauren, who at least seemed surprised and slightly uncomfortable about socializing with her outside of the classroom. Bo did a little happy dance in her head when she saw Nadia walk away back to her group of friends. That meant that left Lauren sitting by herself again, which made Bo glad when the bar finally slowed down for a bit. She was finally able to come over and talk to her girlfriend while Kenzi occupied Nate and manned the few beer orders they were getting.

"Hey, so, what's a bartender gotta do to get a pretty girl like you to come home with her tonight?" Bo leaned forward on the bar, not at all ashamed that she was putting the girls on display. Lauren seemed to appreciate it, and Bo didn't mind the amount of lust coming from this particular bar patron because she knew and could tell there was an equal amount of love behind it.

"I'm not sure you'd be able to handle it." Lauren smirked, her flirtatious side surfacing despite only having two beers over the span of three hours. Still, Bo loved After Hours Lauren. It made her not feel like she was doing anything wrong when she pushed herself over the bar to kiss her yet again. Lauren was not a PDA person, but there were times when she'd allow and even encourage it, and Bo loved those times. She loved even more that this was one of those times, even if it was surprising considering how busy the place had been all night.

"Mmm…I think I'd like to die trying, though." Bo smirked through the kiss before she let herself fall back behind the bar again. "I figured you would've left already. Sorry; it didn't fully dawn on me that this was finals week when you said it the other day."

"Technically, it's the weekend before finals, so I've seen a lot of my students randomly disappear or hide in the corner when they saw me sitting here. It's kind of a funny social experiment, and I admit I'm kind of enjoying watching their reactions." Lauren had such an awkward sense of humor, but Bo loved that she understood it. Plus, it explained why some of the customers were so awkward and would stare at Lauren in fear all night. It meant Bo didn't have to be as jealous, though she was still not happy about Nadia showing up and talking to her girlfriend for what was probably only five minutes but felt like an eternity for Bo to watch. The girl was using some hardcore flirt moves, and Lauren was always too aloof to notice the subtle moves. Bo knew because she tried them on her when they first started talking and had failed. At least Lauren had smiled politely and shooed her away, much like she used to watch Lauren do with all of those people who would approach her before they met. Apparently Bo staking her claim with all the little kisses prevented people from approaching Lauren now, and she liked being able to tell the entire bar that the woman was taken and vice versa. It meant Bo didn't have to beat anybody's skulls in tonight. "Like I said this morning, I missed you and wanted to see you. You know I'm a workaholic, so you can only imagine what it's done to me watching you in action...at your work. It made me come to the conclusion that I don't do this enough."

"Still, I would've understood if you went home." Bo found herself with a strange sense of energy despite the rush she had been in the past four hours.

"Did you know your boobs are extra bouncy when you shake the drinks? No wonder you get massive tips." Lauren didn't even pretend that she was looking anywhere but at Bo's exposed chest.

"Ohmygod, you perv." Bo's eyes widened and she smiled extra big, not able to hide her amusement or excitement. "What's gotten into you?"

"Well, you know, nothing just yet, but I was thinking maybe we could…"

"Yo, BoBo!" Kenzi bounced in to cockblock just when Lauren was getting to the good part.

"What?!" She turned around to snap at Kenzi, who stood closer than usual. Bo wanted to know what Lauren was going to say; she had a feeling it was going to be dirty and descriptive and extremely worth it. Who wouldn't want to hear it?

"Woah, slow down, killer. Don't shoot the messenger." Kenzi held up her hands, smirking a bit and looking at Lauren. "About that truce we talked about last night? I was just going to say why don't you take off. It's just going to keep slowing down, and Papa Trick said he would take over if you wanted to go. I may have convinced him you've been working super hard lately and could use a breather."

"You are the Kenziest Kenzi ever." Bo moved over to plant a loud kiss on her best friend's head. Kenzi just shrugged and tried to play off like it was nothing, but Bo knew how big a deal this was. Kenzi hated working by herself on busy nights, and the fact that she was actually making an attempt at civility threw Bo a little, but she would take it.

"I'm going to cover your shift tomorrow, too, so you can take the whole day."

"Are you feeling okay? What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just…go be happy." Kenzi rolled her eyes, but her smile was giving her away. "I'll even stay at Nate's tonight so you can be as loud and as crazy as you want. Just…not on the couch. I eat there."

"Noted." Bo moved over to kiss Kenzi one last time, grabbing the drink slip out of habit when it came popping out of the machine. Kenzi took it from her, which made Bo smile in appreciation and realize she was going to get to spend time with Lauren after all tonight.

"I expect Lauren brownies or something equally as delicious to be waiting on the counter when I get home tomorrow." Kenzi moved to grab the glass from the shelf, just as Bo was moving around to stand next to Lauren, who had already grabbed her things and was ready to go. "Oh, and not on the kitchen island, either. I eat there, too."

"Noted." Bo took one more deep breath before smiling at her friend. The fact that Lauren didn't protest meant only good things as far as Bo was concerned. Maybe she'd get to find out the end of that sentence after all.

* * *

Lauren stretched her limbs, not the least bit surprised that she was cold. The clubhouse didn't exactly have the best heating and cooling system. She was almost afraid to ask what Bo did in the humid summer, but the air conditioner hanging from the kitchen window above her head answered that for her. Besides, what did she expect since they were on the kitchen floor? Of course it was going to be cold.

Apparently, when Kenzi made them promise not to have sex on the couch or in the kitchen, that was code for that's exactly where they'd be doing it. In their defense, Bo's bedroom did seem like far away once they got inside the door. Lauren was surprised they managed to still be clothed when they landed on the couch, kissing and groping. They didn't even both undressing too much before burying hands and grinding their bodies together.

Lauren wasn't sure where her sudden boldness came from, or why she so desperately wanted to get into Bo's pants tonight. Maybe she listened to Tamsin a little too closely and really did stop rationalizing what could and couldn't go wrong and instead just decided to believe that the bad things that happened could be turned into good things if they wanted. Maybe watching Bo at work reminded her of how much she loved the movie _Cocktail_. Maybe it was just the feeling that she was about to have some time off for the first time she'd worked there and her body was desperate for a release.

What happened on the couch was definitely a good thing. Lauren didn't even hold back her whimpers or cries of passion, and that only seemed to amplify Bo even more. When they were snuggled together on the couch after, Bo still straddling her, Lauren let out a deep breath. She remembered that breath because it was so easy and not forced. It was the moment when Lauren realized she had given in completely. So, she had felt the need to kiss Bo again and kissing Bo usually led to doing other things with Bo. On the couch again, though this time was slower, and they actually did take the effort to remove their clothing and enjoy the sensations.

After they got their breath back from that, which seemed more intense and relieving than the first time, Bo ran upstairs to pee and grab robes for them. She said since Kenzi wasn't coming home, she didn't even want to bother with them putting on clothes because she planned on doing more of that as the night progressed. It was already late as they settled on the couch and watched a movie, always touching and holding hands, and they looked and felt like an actual couple.

It was almost one in the morning when Lauren decided she would make Kenzi's "payment" for giving them this time. Bo just sat in the kitchen and watched her, not hiding her smiles or lust-filled grins, though she did do a good job of keeping her hands to herself until Lauren pulled the brownies from the oven. While they were baking, she made Bo dinner, only now realizing that the woman hadn't had a chance to eat anything earlier. As Bo ate, they talked about random things while sitting at the island counter across from one another because Lauren didn't trust herself to be right next to Bo, and she didn't want the brownies to burn if she got sidetracked. Once they were out of the oven, all bets were off, it seemed, since Bo pounced as soon as the oven mitts were off of her hands.

Bo turned her around and pushed Lauren into the counter, pushing her hips into hers, which caused Lauren's body to continually contract and relax as Bo's hands moved into her hair and across her back, holding her in place as though she would even think about moving from this spot. They hadn't exactly christened the living area or kitchen here because Kenzi was usually there or because they usually did adhere to the "no sex in the common areas" rule. Kitchen and couch sex weren't new things for them, though; there wasn't a place in Lauren's loft that wasn't untapped. Even her lab chair and desk held some rather fond memories. Here was a different story, though.

"You know, we probably should go upstairs and sleep at some point." Lauren stretched again, her body still humming. She looked down and saw the flour on them and on the floor beside them. "I should probably clean up the mess I made."

"I'm proud to say that's my mess, too." Bo rolled over onto her stomach, her red kimono discarded somewhere between their heavy making out against the counter and Bo pushing her onto the kitchen island and straddling her on top of it. They learned just how small the island was, and it hadn't even occurred to Lauren that the flour and cocoa were still on the counter until she looked at it covering them and the floor now. Bo leaned over to kiss her before moving to stand up from the floor, holding her hand out to help Lauren up, too. "I'll go grab a broom. We can worry about the dishes in the morning."

"We're covered." She looked down at herself before grabbing her robe from the stool to wrap around her again. Bo seemed to pout as she watched her tie the sash.

"Yes, and you were extra delicious. Next time, let's try chocolate syrup instead of the powder stuff." Bo came to kiss her on the cheek, leaving Lauren alone with her blushing as she picked up the containers from the floor and laid them back on the counter. She dusted a little off of her arms and hair before Bo returned with the broom and dustpan. "I wouldn't be opposed to leaving this until the morning, too, but I know you well enough to know that you won't be able to sleep until it's done."

"And that's why I love you." Lauren let out a deep breath again, not bothered by watching Bo sweep in the nude. "I'll just wash these dishes really fast, and you can go run us a bath. How does that sound for compromise?"

"I'd say that sounds like I'm getting the better end of that deal." Bo's smirk seemed permanently plastered on her face as she bent down to sweep all of the flour into the dustpan before dumping it in the trash. "Just don't be too long. They only need washed once, babe."

"Fine. Compromise." Lauren cleared her throat before turning to start on the dishes. Bo came over and placed her hands on her upper arms before leaning in to kiss the side of her head. As she was scrubbing the mixing bowl, she heard the sounds of the tub starting upstairs and Bo cursing at something. The whole night seemed to confirm what Lauren already suspected, that living with and being with Bo would be equal parts domestic, passionate, frustrating, and relaxing. Bo called down that the bath was ready and to hurry up just as Lauren was staring at the dishes sitting there and drying in the sink and biting her lip trying not to wash them again for good measure.

"Lauren, I know you're done; I can hear you thinking down there, so get up here!" Bo called down again, which made Lauren roll her eyes before she let out a deep sigh and walked up to find her girlfriend already lounging in the bathtub, apparently being swallowed whole by a bubble monster. "Okay, in my excitement, I may have dropped the whole bottle in the tub."

"I can see that." Lauren moved over and swept her hand across the bubbles overflowing so she could see Bo better. "There you are. Having fun?"

"I would have a lot more fun if you'd take off that robe and get in here with me." Bo splashed a little until she was sitting tight against the back. She opened her arms and Lauren removed her robe and tossed it in the laundry pile over by Bo's. They wouldn't need those the rest of the night, and they were covered in flour. Well, Lauren was still covered. Bo had apparently already washed herself but was still holding the loofah in her hand. Lauren sank into the tub, surprised at how hot the water was, though she shouldn't have been considering the steam was coming off the top in waves and Bo's skin was red. She settled back against Bo, feeling how extra hot and slick their skin was melded together. Bo wrapped her arms around her and pushed her hair aside to expose her neck, where she kissed it before starting to run the loofah across her arms. "I guess we've never done this, huh?"

"Nope, though I'm surprised you didn't melt before I got up here; this water is too hot, babe." Lauren relaxed further in the tub, her body finally adjusting the temperature change as Bo continued to wash her body. The steam from the water caused Lauren to feel the back of her neck and her hairline sweating. Bo just kept on squeezing the water from the loofah to run water down Lauren's body, and this was the most relaxed Lauren had felt in a long time. Actually, this was the first time she'd ever allowed anybody to bathe her since she was a little kid.

"I have my reasons for that." Bo sounded mischievous, which was both cause for excitement and alarm. She moved to put the loofah on the table and raked her hands down and touched Lauren, who was still super sensitive from earlier. Lauren bit her lip and held in her moan, kind of wishing they could just spend time not having sex for a little bit; she was happy when Bo pulled back and just wrapped her arms around her torso again. "These are my favorite moments with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, the quiet times after when we're just together." Bo took a deep breath, and Lauren felt it. They kind of melted into one here in this tub, and she could understand exactly what Bo meant.

"Me, too." Lauren cleared her throat again. She had resolved that she was going to do this, completely, and this was the perfect moment to get started. "I have a few things to ask you, and you're welcome to say no if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Sure." Bo stiffened, and Lauren could feel it. She ran her hand down Bo's arms and entwined their hands together, holding them along the sides of the tub.

"First, I have an event for work this week, and I would love it if you went with me." Lauren knew it wasn't that big of a deal usually; it was just the end of the semester party where the faculty and graduate students would get together and celebrate the year being over. It was on campus, and Lauren usually just hung out with Ciara and let her take the lead in socializing. Since Ciara was bringing Dyson with her this year and was constantly encouraging her, Lauren felt like it was the perfect opportunity to show off Bo.

"You want me to go with you to a work event? At your work?" Bo let out a deep breath and relaxed again. Lauren didn't have to turn around because she could hear the smile in her voice. "Of course I'll go with you. Anywhere. You should know that."

"Good. I was just worried because that guy you dated, Ryan Lambert, would be there, and so will Dyson. I didn't want you to feel awkward." Lauren realized she was the one who would probably feel more awkward. It was one thing to know your girlfriend was extremely sexually active before you; it was another thing to be in a room with several of those people.

"You'll be there, and that's all that matters. I can handle Dyson. Ryan is an ass, and I probably won't even talk to him unless it's absolutely necessary. How are you with that?" Bo must've sensed her stiffness when she mentioned it. The woman was extremely empathetic, so it never surprised Lauren when she didn't have to say what she was feeling because Bo could already tell. "You're okay with this?"

"I have to be." Lauren cleared her throat again, choosing to pay attention to their fingers weaving together. "I want you there with me, and I know this is part of what dating you means; that we'll come across your old lovers. Still. Lambert, Bo? Really?"

"Not my best moment." Bo chuckled a bit before adjusting them in the tub, rubbing her right leg down and against Lauren's and pulling her in closer. "I can't and won't apologize for my past; let's just say I learned my lesson and am better for it. Plus, all of the things I did in the past got me here right now with you, so I must've done something right."

"Kiss ass."

"If you insist." Bo moved her hands and body like she was going to push Lauren over and do just that, but the playfulness just caused them to fall back and splash more water out of the tub, both of them laughing and enjoying the moment despite them both being exhausted. What time was it anyways? "You said you had a few questions?"

"Oh, yeah, right." Lauren looked down into the water, suddenly feeling shy for some reason. "My parents have another banquet, and since I skipped the last one, I would never hear the end of it if I missed this one. Since they already think you're my girlfriend, how would you like to go with me to this one as my _actual_ girlfriend?" Lauren moved her hands to rest on the side of the tub again, feeling her confidence return when Bo's hands joined hers and flawlessly wrapped around them.

"Will you wear that black suit?" Bo moved their combined hands under the water again and against Lauren's torso, almost like she was trying to coerce Lauren into touching herself. "I am a fan of that black suit and matching shirt. Professional yet tantalizing. It almost looks like you're dressing for a funeral."

"Funny considering my parents' banquets sometimes feel like going to a funeral." Lauren pulled their hands back from under the water and saw more than felt how their fingers were starting to prune.

"You really have no idea how damn sexy you are." Bo kissed her shoulder again, letting her lips linger.

"So you'll go with me?" Lauren had to clear her throat again to hide her blush, since the water was cooling down and she couldn't blame her flushed skin on that anymore.

"Uh, hell yes. I wasn't kidding, Lauren. Anywhere." Bo released her ministrations, bringing their hands up again. Lauren noticed the bubbles were starting to dissipate, too, and she could see their legs entwined together in the water. How long had they been in here? "When this semester is over, babe, I think you and I should get away. Maybe someplace with sand. You ever seen Egypt?"

"Actually, twice." Lauren chuckled a bit, not able to hide her smile. It hadn't occurred to her that she hadn't taken a vacation that wasn't a working vacation in a while, and it would be a good idea to get away with Bo so they could do more of this and work on navigating how they were going to be together.

"Oh, sorry, Miss Blasé World Traveler. You could at least fake some enthusiasm." Bo chuckled, too, though Lauren could feel her stiffen a bit. Being this close to Bo's body and not seeing her expressions, Lauren found she could actually feel her more, even if her eyes usually said everything she didn't.

"After this semester is over, we can talk about it some more. I may not have classes, but I do have research to tend. If you want sand, we can do sand, but Egypt may be stretching it a little. Maybe we can do Egypt later on down the line?" Lauren didn't realize how much she had incorporated Bo into her long term until now. She squeezed their hands a bit before pulling them to her lips to place a kiss along the back of Bo's hand. "This is our first trip together, and we're still figuring things out, so how about someplace closer? My family owns property several places. There's a lake house not far from here where I used to visit during the summers as a kid. There's a beach house in Connecticut, where I lived my last two years and when I went to med school at Yale. There's even a cabin up north off of my grandparents' property. I could show you where I once was while we work on where _we_ are going."

"That sounds perfect." Bo pulled her tighter and started to kiss her neck again. "Thank you."

"Sure." Lauren felt how cold the water had gotten, but she didn't want to extract herself from this spot. This was a great spot. "We need to get out before we turn to prunes."

"Is that your professional recommendation?" They seemed to be nothing but flirting and laughs all night. Bo was right that these were some of their best moments. Still, she acceded and released her from her grip. "Fine, but I'm making a formal complaint."

"I said we needed to get out of the tub. I didn't say we wouldn't do this again." Lauren pulled herself from the tub, careful not to slip on all of the water that had fallen out in their playfulness. The cold air hit her skin and she went to grab a towel. The tips of her hair had gotten wet, and they brushed against her back. She shook out most of the remaining flour and cocoa in her hair as Bo got out of the tub and didn't bother to dry off, just coming to push her hair aside again to start kissing her shoulder. Lauren wrapped her towel around Bo to help dry her off. "It's probably late, and I can tell you're tired, so let's get some sleep, okay?"

"I could sleep better if you…"

"Bo."

"Formal complaint." Bo pouted but no doubt knew that Lauren would give in. It was exhausting and freeing at the same time to open up so much, but Lauren found Bo made it comfortable. This domestic scene made her believe she had made the right choice, and she actually found herself looking forward to many more days of this. Even when they would have bad days, she could remember these moments, and she would know and remember that the bad was worth it because of the good. These quiet moments after when they were just together.


	22. I'm Going to Make This Place Your Home

After Lauren had left Bo's on Sunday, she had buried herself into finishing the semester. Bo wasn't being particularly pushy this week, either, only coming over to the loft after her shift since Lauren was still up and doing some research late into the night. One of her favorite parts of summer was that it gave her a chance to really focus on her personal research projects and write papers for publications. That she was at the perfect place with Bo only made her feel good. She felt good, and it felt odd. Lauren was actually surprised how much more at ease she felt in the relationship now. They weren't tugging at each other or pushing or pulling away; they were comfortable, and that felt odd, too. Since she and Bo hadn't spent a night apart this week, Lauren wasn't surprised when Tamsin showed up randomly one day and caught them making out in the kitchen. She teased them endlessly all throughout dinner. Tamsin coming in and out of her place so easily made Lauren realize that's what Bo wanted from her.

It made Lauren chuckle a bit when she realized Bo was a little jealous of Tamsin. It definitely put the Dyson thing into perspective because at least she didn't have to see Dyson all of the time and he didn't randomly pop up in places. He was required to knock when he showed up unannounced; Tamsin was not. Tamsin actually had a key to Lauren's place and had even lived here with her when she didn't feel like going home for a while, or whenever she felt Lauren needed her. Lauren could see why Bo would be jealous, since she wanted that same level of comfort with her. Then again, Tamsin wasn't still in love with Lauren, either, so there was really nothing for Bo to be jealous about. Still, now that Lauren's eyes and mind were clearer about not rationalizing the things that could go wrong, thanks to Tamsin, and just seeing the things that did go wrong as opportunities to grow both in the relationship and as a person, Lauren found herself doting on Tamsin a bit, even making her a steak one night after her patrol. Tamsin spent dinner telling Lauren the what for and just reminding her to be happy and to not overthink; just do and think about it later. Where was this insightful relationship guru side to her best friend when they were dating?

Without thinking too much about it, Lauren gave Bo a key to her loft so she could just let herself in when she got there so Lauren wouldn't have to take a break to open the door if she was in her zone. It also meant she wouldn't have to leave her door wide open or unlocked all the time in case Bo didn't get to come over. It must have been the right thing to do because the reward she got from Bo was extremely, extremely pleasant. The bad part was that Lauren couldn't walk straight the next day, and she was sore in places she didn't know were never used. Well, it was a particularly demanding position, and Lauren was hesitant about even trying it, but Bo insisted it was safe and worth it, and Lauren found she trusted Bo, especially when it came to sexual things. Lauren was happy to find out just how worth it, even if she was uncomfortable the next day. At least she didn't have actual classes and instead just spent most of her day in meetings and in her office prepping for the end of the semester.

Last night, Lauren was in bed but staring at the ceiling because she couldn't sleep. At first, she was alarmed when she heard the door downstairs open and shut, but then she had remembered Bo's text earlier that said she'd be by later for bed but not to wait up for her if Lauren got too tired. From her spot under the covers, Lauren watched as Bo snuck quietly into the room, dropping her pants and shoes on her way to the bathroom, the sounds of teeth being brushed and the toilet flushing echoing in the darkness before she entered back in the bedroom and moved to slide under the covers. She knew Lauren was awake and leaned over to kiss her and tell her good night before moving her body against hers and placing a warm hand on Lauren's stomach. The whole scene felt like the most relationship-like thing Lauren had ever experienced; a wife or husband coming home after a late night at the office and crawling into bed exhausted, both of them happy to be reunited after a long day apart and falling into a domestic routine. These were the moments, when she realized she couldn't fall asleep until Bo was beside her, that made her realize she wasn't wrong about Bo being marry material. Lauren wasn't surprised when Bo handed her a key to the clubhouse when the obviously exhausted barkeep got up early to brew her coffee and make her a bowl of muesli, stating she went to crack an egg but saw none. Lauren had been too preoccupied with work this week to go grocery shopping; leave it to Bo to remind her.

The week went by fast, proving Bo's mantra that life was too short. Lauren had even pulled out another gray hair from her head this morning as she was fixing it. It only served as another reminder, much like her surfacing crow's feet along her eyes, that she was getting older. She couldn't believe the school year was actually over for a few months. Well, for her it was. She had decided not to teach any in-person courses this summer, though she was still overseeing some ongoing graduate research and she was going to be a guest lecturer for a few schools. Since she had won the Moses Gomberg award this year, several more schools had requested her to be a guest lecturer on free radicals for their summer series. She was actually kind of excited about it, and that meant travelling. Maybe she could even talk Bo into going with her sometimes, though she didn't want to take Bo away from the bar too much.

Somehow, Lauren's life had come together without her knowing it, and she was happy. Honestly and completely happy, and it was an odd feeling. Actually, being this happy always made Lauren worry because her parents always taught her to keep her guard up because life was like an emergency room. Some days were slow and easy and others were intense and out-of-control stressful, and not everything could be saved.

She couldn't hide her smile, though, and she felt extremely loved. It was a feeling she wasn't used to, and it scared her beyond anything she'd ever feared. She was scared of losing Bo. The thought of losing her; it hurt. Tamsin would tell Lauren to nut up, but Lauren was afraid Bo wouldn't come home one night. The woman was impetuous and had a big, huge heart. She couldn't stand seeing other people suffer and would always step in, and trouble seemed to find Bo without a problem. Lauren had cleaned many a gash and rubbed salve on many a bruise and treated many a split lip over the past eight months because Bo thought she was the Dal's personal bodyguard. Hell, the reason they actually met each other was because Bo jumped in to stop a fight and was stabbed in the process. At least the damage since that first meeting hadn't been severe enough to need to stitches or an actual hospital, and Lauren could treat her at home. She really had become Bo's personal doctor. Still, it worried her because she was so in love with Bo, and part of that meant she was scared of losing Bo.

She had grown up believing you either follow your career or you follow love, and love was always the wrong choice. Having both felt greedy. Her sister had even chosen her career, following in their mother's footsteps and becoming a surgeon, marrying Trevor Beattie because he was a doctor and reminded her of their father. Karen was definitely more suited to run the Lewis Foundation, even if it pissed their parents off that she would be the first person without the Lewis last name to run it. They even tried to convince Karen to change her name back, but she wouldn't do it. It's why they still kept trying to convince and bribe Lauren into changing her mind about taking over, but she wouldn't do it, either. She may have grown up in that world, but she sometimes felt so disconnected and left out there. It was nothing like what she felt when she was with Bo.

When Bo had left this morning, she had promised Lauren she would swing by about 6:00 with dinner so they could eat a substantial meal before scarfing on hors d'oeuvres at the party tonight. Lauren couldn't believe she had forgotten all about the party; it was never on her list of yearly events she looked forward to, and it was a casual event on campus that was only for celebrating the year end. It was mostly for the students and faculty to mingle and bid their farewells until the fall. It wasn't that big of a deal to Lauren, but she could tell from Bo's utter enthusiasm this morning and her texts today freaking out about what to wear that her girlfriend was beyond excited about it. Lauren couldn't figure out her excitement until she realized why; without even knowing it, Lauren had invited Bo to penetrate a big part of who she was, the biggest part of who she was really: her work persona. Not just by coming to have lunch or pick her up in her office but by coming to an event on campus where everyone could see that they were together. Lauren wasn't just inviting Bo to penetrate her; she was inviting Bo to penetrate her hard.

Ciara was right. For a hyper intelligent woman, Lauren was stupid when it came to love. This really was a big deal tonight. It was a big deal for both of them. Without warning, Lauren actually opened up like Bo wanted her to; no wonder the woman was enthusiastic. It just made Lauren nervous, especially considering her outburst on Ryan for talking shit about Bo and her conversation and fuck up with Lachlan about identifying who Bo really was to her. Tonight was a chance to get everything right, and that put a lot of pressure on a mundane and usually less than exciting event. It didn't help her nerves any that she would be dealing with Bo's exes and Lachlan all in one night.

* * *

Bo had been looking forward to this party thing of Lauren's since her girlfriend had mentioned it. Who knew that leaving Lauren physically open and exposed in the bathtub would produce such wonderful results? Bo made a mental note that they definitely needed to take more late night baths together. In that tub, Lauren revealed more of herself to Bo. She had talked briefly about her family, even if it was to just mention they owned a lot of property in various places. It didn't surprise Bo, actually, considering Lauren lived in her family's old condo over in Light territory when she had first moved to town, and nobody lived there now since she had moved out. It may not have been much information, but it was a start. That openness led to an invite to be her plus one at a work event, and that was a very big "you are mine" gesture from the uber professional Dr. Lewis. Plus, Lauren wanted her to attend another banquet for her parents' thing and wanted to show Bo off as her real girlfriend.

Finally deciding on a nice white blouse she had hanging in her closet, which Kenzi had helped her iron, and a tight black skirt that was one of the only things she owned that wasn't leather, Bo put extra care into making sure she looked presentable as a professor's girlfriend. When she had come downstairs after getting ready, Kenzi said she actually looked like a sexy school teacher, warning her that Lauren was definitely going to "bust a nut" and be extremely pleased. She said it would be surprising if they made it to the event at all. One thing Bo was super happy about was that Kenzi had seemingly decided to warm up a little to Lauren. She was taking the truce seriously, and that made Bo feel better.

The most surprising thing was when Lauren handed her a key to her place. She didn't make a big to do about it, but that was Lauren. That's exactly how she would give a key to her; she was romantic, but it was quiet and not as big gesture as Bo would be. Plus, Lauren wouldn't have given a key to her place to just anyone, but she had given one to Bo. It was a big relationship step, and she had handed it to Bo because it "just made more sense." Bo couldn't get mad at how Lauren explained it because she was just so damn elated that it even happened. She hadn't been expecting it, only proving further her claim that Lauren continually surprised her.

Like with this event tonight. Lauren had worried Bo when she said she had some questions when they were in the tub. She was prepared to talk about random things, but being invited for the full Lauren experience was beyond anything Bo could have asked from Lauren. Tamsin was right all those months ago when she said that once Lauren was in, she was all in. The intensity of that did wonders to alleviate some of Bo's fears that Lauren would just abandon her, but she would be lying if she said it didn't scare the hell out of her that she was going to screw it up and hurt Lauren. Lauren was trusting Bo with her heart, and that was a big deal for both of them. Bo had never gotten this far before in a relationship, and normally that would scare her, but doing it with Lauren, who was so cool and collected about everything, made it seem easy, even when it was the opposite of easy.

Before walking over to Lauren's and realizing it would've made more sense time-wise if Lauren had met her at the Dal instead, Bo went downstairs to have Vex make up two of Lauren's favorite dinner salads so they could eat an actual meal before heading to the party. It didn't take him long to make the food, though he spouted out some choice one-liners and teased her about being an energizer bunny, which made it take longer than it should have. Dinner in hand, Bo walked the block to Lauren's and smiled as she used her key for the second time, even though the door was already unlocked.

Last night had been the first time she used her new key - well, early this morning - and she didn't want to scare Lauren so she made sure her text was clear she'd be over. Since they came back together on Saturday, they hadn't slept a night apart. Sure, they did their own thing during the day, and they both went to work, but Bo had gone to Lauren's every night and crawled into bed and slept beside her girlfriend. Last night was the first night she had used her key, and it was also the first night they really felt like a serious long term couple. It made that goal of marriage all the more accessible as far as Bo was concerned.

Bo wasn't surprised to find her girlfriend sitting down at her desk. It was a sight she had walked into so many times before, but this time was different because she was officially welcome in this space like it was hers, too. Well, not exactly hers, but walking in and seeing Lauren there smiling at her as she walked in and placed dinner on the kitchen island made Bo feel like she was coming home.

"Hey, honey. You're early." Lauren moved out from behind her work station, and Bo couldn't help but feel like they matched perfectly. Lauren was wearing her tight grey slacks and white dress shirt, her entire appearance pressed to where not even a hair on her head was out of place.

"Good thing I didn't catch you doing something bad then. Unless you were actually looking up porn on your computer and just pretending to do work." Bo pulled out the salads and set them up across the countertop. Lauren's blush and lack of verbal response made her eyes widen, and Bo was not able to hide her teasing smile. "Really, babe?"

"Not porn. I mean, I wasn't watching porn. Not that there's anything wrong with it. I think it's a healthy expression of sexuality to watch it and want to explore and use that visual and auditory stimulation for help with your own physical stimulation. I can't say that I've never seen it before, but when you are dating Bo Dennis, your life is kind of already a real life porn, so you don't need the fake stuff." Lauren finally let out a breath, obviously both from embarrassment and a need to take one. Bo had to take in her own deep breath because Lauren in her very Dr. Lauren outfit and spouting out words in the geekiest manner were always instant switches for Bo's own visual and auditory stimulations. "I was actually playing Freecell."

"You are too cute." Bo forgot about the dinner and moved to finally wrap her arms around Lauren in a loose embrace and greet her properly with a slow, sensual kiss. "Mmm, honey, I'm home."

"Dinner looks delicious. I have no idea how you knew I was craving this, but thank you. You're amazing." Lauren leaned in for another kiss before moving from the hold and sitting on one of the stools. It never dawned on Bo until now that Lauren didn't have a kitchen table. Instead, she had two stools at the counter and used the area designated for the dining space as a lab and work space. She and Kenzi did the same thing at the clubhouse, and she was just now realizing how similar she and Lauren really were despite being completely different.

They ate dinner and talked about their days. Bo had taken the lunch shift today, something she hadn't done in awhile, so she had some stories to tell. Lauren had spent the day grading the last of her final exams and posting grades. While they weren't the most exciting events, the fact that they could share them now before being together for the rest of the evening made it special.

Bo took care of cleaning up after they finished eating, sending Lauren to go grab her things so they could leave. If she didn't want to actually go to this event, Bo would seriously consider just following Lauren up those stairs and forgetting about everything but themselves for the night. Lauren's ass looked good in those tight pants. It was clear why Kenzi always called Lauren Dr. Hotpants in these moments; the woman knew how to rock some pants.

Tonight marked the official first day of summer for Lauren, and even though she mentioned needing to take trips and doing research and work and other things, she didn't have classes or papers to grade or students like Nadia or Nate to deal with. That meant they could really focus on them. Bo was a little worried she'd get spoiled this summer with Lauren not working as much, but she didn't even realize until now that she was going to get the semester off, too. She had considered taking a summer course, since she was all online anyways, but Bo didn't realize just how hard and demanding schoolwork could be; being a student definitely made her appreciate Lauren's work more. Bo already knew she did well this first semester, and she had both Kenzi and Lauren to thank for that. They kept her on task and were super encouraging when she felt stressed from work, school, and learning about the bar from Trick. Add that with the relationship and personal drama, and it was amazing Bo managed to pull it off. Coming out of the semester alive and with probably good marks, since she wouldn't find out officially how she did for another week, she felt like she could do anything.

The summer also meant the Dal would get a lot of out-of-towner customers, since it was listed in a lot of books and online guides as a sort of waystation, or rather one of those places one has to visit when entering the city. While she didn't have to fool with rowdy college students as much, she did have to fool with tourists. People with vacation brain could sometimes be just as bad as students needing a reprieve from studying.

Bo was already searching the web for info on possible trips, but she wasn't much of a planner. She was too spontaneous with her trips; she never even rented a hotel room before she went somewhere, always opting to just find a place when she got wherever she was going. Then again, she hadn't really done much running in the past few years. Her spontaneous trips and "runaways," as Trick called them, actually stopped when she met Kenzi. Had she been preparing to settle down for some time now and didn't know it? What would have happened if Bo had met Lauren when she was younger? The Bo of Christmases Past wouldn't have gone with Lauren to her parents' banquet because she would've moved on after that first date and brushoff. They never would have made it to this point of exchanging keys and being domestic and attending work parties as a couple.

That's when it dawned on Bo that she really fought so long and hard for Lauren because she didn't want to run anymore. She had truly found her home.


	23. Tonight, You Belong To Me

Lauren didn't realize how nervous she was about this event, and she found herself overcompensating like it was a first date. Kind of like Bo did on their first date, actually. She opened the doors for Bo, made sure Bo was slightly ahead of her as they walked so that she could protect her from any attacks, and made sure to walk on the sidewalk closest to the road so she could take the brunt of the impact if a car went wild. Even though she had taken self defense classes and had generally good instincts, she wasn't sure what she'd do if something actually did happen so Lauren felt silly and nervous about acting like this. Her hands were even shaking slightly, though nobody would notice it unless they really stared hard at her. There was a bit of sweat even forming on her brow.

Bo noticed, which wasn't surprising, and finally moved in front of her to fix the collar on Lauren's dress shirt when they walked into the student center, where the party was being held upstairs in one of the large banquet rooms. The school would have catered, there would be several departments there, there would be a lot of mingling and laughing and discomfort from the drama that happens on a college campus. However, there would not be alcohol. Lauren kind of wished there would be alcohol. She had almost opened a bottle of Malbec to have with the dinner Bo brought with her, but she wanted to keep her reserve tonight. She was already a mess, and they hadn't even gotten to the party yet. It was fine when it was just the two of them enjoying dinner at home, but now, it was time to move forward from behind closed doors and officially declare Bo as hers and vice versa.

"Breathe, babe. It's okay." Once Bo finished fixing her collar, she ran her hands down Lauren's arms and lightly gripped their hands together. Several of the students and faculty from other departments passed them and clearly noticed the intimate gesture, but Lauren was too focused on her own nerves to really care what was going on outside of her Bo bubble. Why was she so adamant yet so hesitant at the same time? What was she afraid would happen? "It's okay. We don't have to do this if you're not ready."

"No, I'm ready. I…" Lauren took in a deep breath, looking down at the ground before bringing her eyes back to Bo's and letting it out. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Bo looked so hopeful, and she was absolutely stunning in her professional attire. She looked all businesswoman/schoolteacher right now and nothing like the Bo who Lauren knew and loved. Still, the change up was nice and very much appreciated, though Lauren did wish her girlfriend's skirt wasn't so damn tight and short and she would do up a few more buttons on her form-fitting blouse because any lower and her cleavage would fall out. There was no reason to give the students something to ogle; even worse, Dyson and Lambert would be there and would no doubt be ogling, too.

Lauren felt her territorial side come out, so she gripped Bo's hand tighter into hers as a response and led her up the large staircase in the center of the building. When they walked in the room, only a few people turned to look at them entering. There were a few students checking Bo out, which Lauren expected. That just came with dating Bo, and the way her girlfriend always seemed to look at her in the right moment assured Lauren that everything was right in the world and she had nothing to worry about.

She noticed Nadia had come to the party, which wasn't surprising since she worked for the school newspaper and yearbook and had her camera hanging around her neck. Lauren did feel a bit guilty at the deflated look on the young girl's face when she noticed Bo with her. The guilt didn't last long, though, as she noticed Lambert eyeing them. Lauren just narrowed her eyes in warning at him. If he came over and tried to talk to them, she would probably kick him in the balls.

Okay, so Bo was apparently a bad influence on her internal violence responses. Lauren would never seriously consider kneeing someone in the balls; well, not anymore. She did have a rebellious streak when she was in college, though she hashed that out through protests and riots, and it was all for science. At least Interpol dropped their case on her after that last heist she pulled with that Free Radicals for Free Radicals group she joined, though she suspected her parents had something to do with her name being cleared. Maybe even her maternal grandfather, who was a former Senator and still had a lot of pull and access to his many contacts. However it happened, Lauren had learned her lesson and stopped hanging out with the group; that's when she had really started to do nothing but focus on her studies and becoming a doctor her parents would be proud of.

"Babe, I think Ciara and Dyson are waving us over." Bo stood a bit closer and wrapped her free hand around Lauren's arm to get her attention. Lauren looked over at her, still quiet but not as nervous as she was, and Bo's brow was furrowed in concern. "We can leave at any time. I'm already extremely flattered and happy we made it this far; don't push yourself. I'll understand; I promise."

"No, I'm ready. It's okay. I asked you because I want you here, and now we're here, so…" Lauren let out a deep breath before trying to relax. Her smile was tight, but she knew Bo could tell it was still genuine. Lauren wanted to lean over and kiss Bo, but this was a little bit different atmosphere than the Dal. She didn't feel as at ease here.

"Okay." Bo helped by coercing her to move forward toward Ciara and Dyson, who did not look like they matched tonight at all. It seemed Dyson didn't bother changing from his work clothes, complete with leather vest and gun holster, and he looked more like he was patrolling the room for leads on a case than he was there as Ciara's date. However, Ciara looked every bit as stunning as usual. The couple just didn't match; not like she and Bo did. "We're gonna need a safe word."

"Are you ready for this?" Lauren slowed their movement. Even though Bo had said she was okay with this, was she really? She was making misplaced sex jokes, and that usually meant she was uncomfortable or hiding something. "If you want to leave, you just tell me. This isn't a big deal to me. I mean, the event itself isn't a big deal. Being here with you _is_ a big deal."

"I got your meaning, babe. Try and relax, and we'll see what happens, okay?" Bo sped up their movements again until they were standing a few feet from the other couple. "Hey, guys."

"Bo, what are you doing here?" Dyson stiffened, and he almost looked like he wanted to growl. Lauren found herself wanting to knee yet another person in the balls; all within the span of five minutes. Bo was definitely a bad influence.

"Well, I'm here with my girlfriend…same as you." Bo did a good job of seeming amused, but Lauren could tell she was already frustrated with the man. It was all in the way he looked at her and nothing else seemed to matter in the room. That he did that with Ciara standing right there made Lauren want to knee him in the balls even harder. Okay, so maybe it wasn't Bo that was influencing her so much as her girlfriend's best friend. When had Lauren gotten in touch with her inner Kenzi?

"It's about bloody time, I say." Ciara moved forward to hug Bo and then Lauren. "If anybody could've managed to get Lauren to finally give in, I knew it would be you. Way to stay persistent and hold the line. The sign of a true champion."

"Dyson." Lauren nodded her head at him to be polite, though she felt just as stiff. She didn't know why he always pissed her off, but he did.

"Lauren." His response matched hers, though he visibly tried to make himself taller. In response, Lauren just moved closer to Bo and placed her hand along the small of her back. It was another claiming gesture; she knew that, and so did he. Bo just smirked and rolled her eyes at them both.

"So, what usually goes down at one of these shindigs? Should I expect some weird science hazing with light sabers and Yoda underoos or maybe some Jello wrestling?" Bo moved until she was standing next to Ciara and watching the crowd. Lauren followed her lead and stood on the outside, though she wasn't sure what to do with her hands now that she wasn't touching Bo anymore. She went to bury them in her lab coat but quickly realized she wasn't wearing it.

"What exactly do you think goes on at college?" Ciara's voice gave away her amusement more than her expression did.

"Knowing Bo, if she'd gone to college, she would've been champion of Jello wrestling." Dyson was taller than all three of them, and even though he and Lauren were on the ends, she could still see his proud grin.

"Balls. Our safe word is balls." Lauren side whispered to her girlfriend, who seemed a little concerned and a lot amused. "I'll explain later. Just…balls."

"Okay." Bo moved until she was standing closer to Lauren again, placing her hand lightly against her back. This time, she was the one being territorial. Lauren knew why when she saw Nadia walking up to them.

"Mind if I take a picture of everyone's favorite professors on campus?" Nadia was definitely exaggerating there, and she didn't even wait for permission before snapping a few pictures. She did a lot of adjusting of her lens; it didn't seem that necessary to do that for a group photo. Lauren really hoped this wasn't another creepy stalker scenario like her first year here, and she was definitely glad the semester was ending so she could get a reprieve from the more frustrating aspects of her job. It was just as exhausting dealing with student crushes as it was dealing with Dyson and Ryan. "Thanks! I'll see you around, Dr. Lewis."

"Uh, yeah." Lauren cleared her throat and blushed a little when the other three stared at her. It was always flattering the attention she got, but she always felt dirty and awkward when it was from her students. That first year here, she had no idea how to even deal with the stalker student crush, and she was glad she had gotten better at handling them since then. Ciara would know exactly what she was talking about. "She was my one this semester."

"Just one this semester? You're losing your mojo, Lauren." Ciara leaned forward to address her, clearly not hiding her smirk, before standing back to talk to Bo again. "I'd ask what you did to my friend here, but I do not want you to think I'm complaining in the least. I don't think she's even ever brought Tamsin to a work event. You must really be special. I'm glad to see you two are figuring things out and actually being a couple."

"I'm going to get something to eat. Bo, would you like to come with me so we can let the ladies do their thing?" Dyson held out his hand as he moved in front of them, almost like he was asking Bo to dance. It wasn't that kind of party and just made Lauren feel awkward. She'd never had the opportunity to dance with Bo, and even if it wasn't that kind of party, she wanted to make everyone abundantly aware that Bo's dance card would be full for the evening.

"No, I'm good. We ate before we came here." Bo had never moved her hand from Lauren's back and only swept it across her hip further and tighter. "I'm perfect where I'm at."

"You sure?" Dyson squinted his eyes and stiffened his jaw again. He lifted his head and looked down at Bo, and the way he was looking at her girlfriend made Lauren's anger finally and fully surface. Bo must have sensed it because she squeezed her a bit in response.

"I'm where I want to be, Dyson." All four of them knew the conversation wasn't just about getting food, and it made Lauren want to slap him for making a play so out in the open. Bo looked back to Lauren and then to Ciara. "Unless they have something they need to do, then I can just take a step back and offer my support. Either way? Not hungry, so I'm afraid you're on your own."

"We just have to be here as support for the students. Grown up chaperones, if you will. You don't need to move a muscle if you don't want to." Ciara was obviously not happy about the situation, nor should she be. Lauren wondered if the quiet woman ever went off; actually, Ciara looked like she wanted to say "balls" right now herself. "I'm sure once Lauren finds Lachlan and he sees that she's been here, you two can plan your escape. Not exactly the most happening party of the year. I may retire with you."

"I told Lachlan to get a mechanical bull. It would liven the place up a bit." Lauren looked around until she noticed her boss talking to Evony. Ciara was right that Lachlan would need to see she attended before they left, but there was no way Lauren was dealing with Evony, so they could wait him out instead of going to him and risking exposure to the darker side of science. At least that's what Lauren liked to call it since the Bioengineering department here on campus consisted of people like Evony and Ryan. Tamsin always said if she had to choose, she would rather work for a bitch like Evony than a douchebag like Lachlan. Tamsin was always so poetic. "Actually, I told Trick the same thing the other night. At least he laughed at me."

"So, that's your boss? Do you need me to kick his ass while I'm here?" Bo moved out of her space, and Lauren was actually glad for the breathing room. She loved being close to Bo, but she did need to seem approachable if students wanted to talk to her. Their territorial back and forth, staking their claims on each other, was not conducive to that.

"Please do." Ciara looked every bit the professional she was, even when she was clearly upset. She had the same resolve and professional training Lauren had growing up; one doesn't let another see their emotions because it's a sign of weakness. Words were a different story. Lauren knew the power of language, and even though she struggled with communicating what she wanted in a relationship, she was learning. "And I wouldn't mind if a stray punch landed across Dyson's jaw, either."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I don't know how many times I need to tell him I love Lauren and am with Lauren before he stops acting like an ass, especially to you. That was uncalled for, and I have half a mind to not let them be stray punches." Bo cleared her throat and alerted them that someone was approaching. Lauren rolled her eyes when she noticed it was Lambert. There were three of them standing there, so there was no doubt he had already played "Shag, Marry, Dump" with them. That thought just pissed her off even more, and she was tempted to call "balls" for all three of them. Dyson could fend for himself.

"Ladies." He towered over them and took up way too much space. He always did.

"Dr. Lambert. I hope you're ready for the summer break." Ciara always took point socially at these events, and Lauren was always happy for that. None moreso than she was in this moment.

"Of course. Summers are always good for getting into some mischief." He smirked before turning his attention to Bo. "Bo, you look radiant. How are things?"

"Things are good. Amazing, actually." She moved closer to Lauren and placed a hand on her shoulder, no doubt sensing how uncomfortable Lauren really was right now. She had never told Bo about the game because she didn't think it even warranted discussion; Lauren didn't want Bo to see herself like that, and she was embarrassed that she hadn't stopped the game before it began. She was definitely embarrassed and felt guilty that she'd let it go on as long as she did. Still, Bo didn't need to know these things because they were ridiculous and would upset her. All that mattered was that Lauren thought she was marry material, and that's all Bo needed to know about the situation. Bo only needed to marry one person anyways, and that sure as hell wouldn't be Ryan Lambert. "I believe you work with my girlfriend: Dr. Lewis."

"Yes, we are on a few committees together, though I wish she would've said something about you two dating." He looked over and eyed Lauren, somewhat apologizing in his smug manner. At least he wasn't a big enough jackass that he had to explain his reasoning. "Anyways, I'll let you ladies get back to the party. It was good to see you again, Bo."

"Wish I could say the same." Bo smirked as she watched him walk away. Lauren actually felt herself relax when he walked away, though her stiffness was back instantly when she noticed both Dyson and Lachlan walking to them. Dyson reached them first and walked to stand beside Ciara, obviously trying not to look like a wounded puppy. When Lachlan reached them, Lauren felt her posture tighten and her resolve fully focus. Everything she was afraid would happen tonight was happening super fast; she was surprised to feel relief about that because that meant she didn't have to stew in the "what ifs" or her anxiety all night.

"Lachlan." She nodded to him, though she didn't let her expression give her away. This was all business right now.

"Dr. Lewis. Dr. O'Breen. Good to see you." He nodded in return, eying Dyson briefly before turning his gaze to Bo. "It's also good to see you again. Bo, is it?"

"Yes, and you must be Lauren's boss." Bo held out her hand to shake, and he looked at it before smirking and gripping it.

"We were all beginning to think Dr. Lewis here was a hermit, so your presence is quite the pleasant surprise for everyone, especially considering your outbreak the other day in the offices." Lachlan let go of her hand before he moved to button his suit jacket. He actually sounded genuine, like a completely different person than Lauren knew, and he didn't even give a cocky smirk like usual. "Lauren plays an extremely important role at this university, and I like to see that she's well cared for outside of my walls."

"I do my best." Bo was doing a good job of not showing any emotions right now. That was, until she sent Lachlan a cocky smirk, which actually made Lauren lose her resolve a bit as she smiled with her eyes, careful not to lose her stoic expression.

"I trust you know what to do this evening?" He smirked a bit, as he turned his attention back to Lauren. Just like that, Lachlan was back to the fearless leader Lauren knew and didn't love, though she did have a little more respect for him now. Not much, but it must've been a big deal for him to even casually admit he liked Lauren, and that's exactly what he'd just done.

"Of course." Lauren nodded to him, not surprised when he disappeared to start mingling with other faculty, staff, and students.

"So…not even here an hour and already the craziest night of my life." Bo lightly chuckled under her breath.

"Too crazy?" Lauren let out a breath she didn't know she was holding for so long, causing her to become lightheaded a bit on release.

"Just crazy enough." Bo casually grabbed for Lauren's hand and squeezed lightly before releasing it. "Thank you for this. You're amazing."

"Yes, I am." Lauren tried not to smile as she rolled her eyes up in amusement and licked her lips. "I need to stay a bit longer, but after that…"

"Balls?" Bo's teasing glance told Lauren she would definitely be explaining that one later. They had talked to everyone and dealt with the drama fast, and Lauren was grateful for that, though looking over at her smiling, happy girlfriend, she realized that this was it for them. This was the moment when they declared to the world they were together, and that wasn't as scary to Lauren anymore.

* * *

Bo wasn't sure what to think about tonight. It was eventful, that was for sure. After wanting to tear Dyson a new one for being a jerk, especially to Ciara, Bo wasn't as prepared as she thought to deal with both Dyson and Ryan in one night. Then, she even had to deal with that kid Nadia and her obvious crush on Lauren. The topper was meeting Lauren's boss, who Bo could tell from her stories that her girlfriend didn't like that much. After a few students and maybe another hour, Lauren finally called "balls," which Bo was amused to find was because her normally calm and collected girlfriend was wanting to knee a few choice individuals in the balls. Bo found she had to agree with that.

They walked quietly back to Lauren's loft. Lauren seemed to have a permanent smile on her face, and her nervousness from earlier had disappeared. The constant touching and claiming actually made Bo feel like she belonged in that place with Lauren; by her side. Even though she felt awkward at first, watching Lauren talking to students directly was actually a thrill. She'd gotten a glimpse into this part of Lauren when she'd brought her lunch that one time, but seeing it this close and being part of the action made Bo really feel welcome and included. She knew it was silly to be insecure about Lauren leaving her because the woman had finally dove in completely, but Bo couldn't help but realize she was even more afraid of Lauren abandoning her now because it would hurt even worse than before. So, they walked back to Lauren's apartment in silence, together.

They didn't even have to talk about sleeping arrangements anymore because it was a pattern now. Lauren went to the bathroom and left the door open as she walked in and out and stripped from her professional attire into sexy bedtime Lauren. Bo bit her lip in anticipation because it wouldn't be her if she didn't appreciate the body exposed to her, but she didn't feel a need to consume Lauren anymore. As she dropped her own clothes on the ground and rolled her eyes when Lauren gave her a pointed look, Bo picked up her discarded garments and tossed them in the hamper before moving to the drawer to grab pajamas. Last minute, she changed her mind and decided to just sleep in her underwear and undershirt, so she followed Lauren in the bathroom to brush her teeth and finish getting ready for bed.

Lauren handed Bo the toothpaste, even as she was busy swishing the Listerine around in her mouth. Dr. Lewis, ever the multi-tasker, was also grabbing the stuff to scrub her face. Bo started brushing her teeth and just looked at her girlfriend, which was the extent of her multi-tasking abilities. Bathroom bedtime routines shouldn't be sexy, but somehow Lauren managed to pull it off.

When they finished in the bathroom, they both walked into the bedroom and pulled back the sheets on their sides of the bed before crawling in and leaning over to turn off the lamps on the bedside tables. When they were settled under the covers, Bo found herself staring at the ceiling for a while. They really hadn't said anything to each other yet, but did they really need to? Taking a deep breath, she decided that she at least wanted to feel that quiet intimacy again as she rolled to her side, placed her head on Lauren's shoulder, and wrapped her arm around Lauren's waist. Lauren responded accordingly as she wrapped her own arms around Bo, holding her in place.

"I love you." Bo swallowed hard, feeling the slow heartbeat beneath Lauren's chest. "Thank you for tonight."

"I love you, too, and you're welcome. Thank you for going with me; you made a usually uneventful night eventful." Lauren stiffened slightly before letting out a deep breath and relaxing again. Her heartbeat was fluctuating between fast and slow, and Bo liked to play with that a little as she pushed Lauren's tanktop up and started to trace patterns across Lauren's smooth stomach. "Lots of things happened. Should we talk about it?"

"I'm not sure what to even say." Bo started to trace the alphabet on Lauren's stomach. It was a trick she'd learned to do with her tongue during oral sex to keep herself focused on task, but this was more lazy; she was pretty sure she even missed a few letters, so she started drawing little hearts and spelling out her full name across Lauren's stomach like she was tattooing herself there. "I'm surprised Ryan said anything, but I'm glad he did because it would've been like a massive jackhole elephant in the room otherwise. You have to work with him still, and I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable."

"I only have to see him for some committee meetings, and we hardly interact. I guess I was more worried about him and what he'd say to you. He kind of likes to start trouble." Lauren pulled her arms tighter and started to run her fingertips loosely against Bo's back. "Also, I can deal with Lachlan, but I am worried about Dyson. What's that about?"

"Dyson was an ass, and he knows it. If Ciara doesn't dump him after that alpha male stunt he pulled, I'll be surprised." Bo couldn't believe how much of a dick Dyson actually was. She had seen him be an ass to his lovers before, especially around her, but Bo had never really cared until tonight.

"Me, too." Lauren never really talked about her friends too much, and she had never really said anything negative about anybody. Ciara was a good friend of Lauren's, so it must not be that easy to keep her mouth shut when she sees someone acting like that to her friend. Lauren was loyal and caring and brave, and she had no trouble staking her claim this evening in front of Dyson. It's what gave Bo the strength to finally tell him off a bit, too. It was selfish of her to want his attention, and she could see that's what she'd been doing for years now.

"It doesn't matter how many times I tell him I'm with you, he still keeps pulling that crap. He says he's happy for me and is going to respect it, but then he turns around and does something like that." Bo sighed, knowing she needed to do something but having no idea what without hurting their friendship. "I don't know what else to do with him."

"I do." Lauren stiffened again, and Bo could hear the resolve in her voice. "No Dyson."

"It's not that simple. He's my friend, and I trust him. I just…he acts like he's mated to me, or pissed on my leg to mark his territory, but he was the one who left me. He was the one who gave his love away." Bo steeled her jaw, not really wanting to get into this too much but knowing the Dyson dirty laundry would come out eventually. "It'd be like me asking you to give up Tamsin."

"Sure, but Tamsin's not trying to sleep with me and isn't desperately in love with me." Lauren was being careful with her words, and that only made Bo nervous.

"Are you sure about that?" She had long since suspected Tamsin still loved Lauren, but she couldn't find the familiar tells that said it was something more. Was Bo just projecting her own insecurity onto the situation? Was she reading too much into Tamsin's loyalty and love for Lauren? Had she become the jealous girlfriend who doesn't want her girlfriend to have friends outside of her because it made her insecure and uncomfortable? Goddess, she hoped not. She did not want to be that person.

"Yes, Bo." Lauren shifted slightly, and Bo could feel the heavy breath she released. "Are there residual feelings? Sure. I know better than to lie to you about that because I know you can tell, but believe me when I say that Tamsin and I aren't in love. I'm in love with you. Just like you'll always love Dyson. Are you still in love with him?"

"No, but I do love him."

"Exactly. He's the one with the problem; not you. And I know you feel guilty about it, but sweetie, you've gotta let this one go." Lauren flexed her hand against Bo's back and shifted until their hips were more comfortably pressed together. "Maybe distancing yourself from him will help him move on better. It's what Tamsin and I had to do for a bit. After we stopped…seeing each other, we had a hard time realizing the difference between our feelings, so we slowed down until we could form our friendship again. It wasn't easy, and I hope like hell you don't sleep with Dyson again while you try to figure it out."

"Never. I'm yours." Bo cleared her throat, hearing loud and clear what Lauren didn't say out loud. "You still slept with Tamsin after you broke up?" It wasn't like she hadn't fallen back into bed with Dyson, too, even when she was with someone else. "When, uh…when did you stop?"

"I'm not sure how long we relapsed before we stopped. It was just comfortable, and it's hard sometimes to separate the real feelings from the comfortable feelings. I guess…the last time we were together like that was…gosh, um…three years? Four? I can't remember. She wasn't the last person I slept with, though." Lauren stiffened again. They both knew this was an uncomfortable conversation, but it was one they needed to have. Tonight's craziness just opened the doors for them to go ahead with it instead of letting it continue to stew.

"Are you upset that it didn't work out between you two? You have such a strong bond. I have to admit I'm jealous that she knows you so well." Bo knew a lot of her problem with Tamsin was watching how easy Lauren seemed to be with the other woman all while Bo had trouble getting Lauren to open up to her.

"We have a history, Bo. Just like you and I will have a history together and have that same closeness. There's nothing to be jealous about because we'll be even closer one day." Lauren kissed the top of her head and ran her fingers down Bo's hair.

"But are you upset it didn't work out?" She wasn't sure why she wanted to know this, but it seemed important to get it all out while the box was still open.

"Are you upset it didn't work out with Dyson?" Lauren shifted slightly and loosened her grip, which caused Bo to lay her palm flat against her girlfriend's stomach. "Upset? Sure. Like you said, we have a strong bond, but Bo, Tamsin and I learned to move on, and you should probably give Dyson the same courtesy. You moved on, but he obviously hasn't. Something makes him think there's still a chance with you. I don't know him well enough to understand why he doesn't get it, unless there's something you're not telling me. I can tell he's a good man underneath all the gruff, and he has been good to Ciara from what I can tell. I love that you have someone like him in your corner, but that doesn't keep me from worrying because you could do better."

"I have done better. There is no one better than you for me." Bo pushed up slightly so she could look at Lauren's face. Even cloaked in the darkness, her eyes seemed to sparkle from the moonlight shrouding the room. "I'm not kidding about forever, Lauren."

"I know you're not." She smirked and closed her eyes briefly. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm sort of working on that, too."

"I noticed." Bo smiled and relaxed her body further into the bed. "We still have a lot of things to do before we get there, though, huh?"

"It wouldn't be us if we didn't." Lauren leaned her head up slightly to capture Bo's lips lightly against hers. "I can promise you that I will work on it; as long as you're there with me. It's not going to be easy."

"Nothing ever really worth it is easy, though, and you, my dear, are more than worth it." Bo leaned down to kiss Lauren again, and that's all they did for the rest of the night. They kissed slow and hot and wet, hands and arms just holding each other closer until they exhausted themselves and fell asleep still curled together.


	24. Our Love is Here to Stay

Just for a little bit longer, Lauren wanted to stay inside her happy bubble, even with the drama surrounding them. Since Bo finally got her grades and managed to pull off four As and one B, Lauren decided a great way to stay inside that bubble was to celebrate Bo's first semester and her success. They deserved the time after the crazy they had dealt with all week; first with the work party and then with Kenzi's heartbroken mood swings. Plus, they hadn't spent the past two nights together because Lauren would go home after Kenzi duty so that Bo could spend some alone time with her best friend, and it was the first time they'd not slept beside each other since they finally declared themselves fully committed. Lauren understood why, though, and actually encouraged Bo to spend time with her heartbroken best friend. It's what Tamsin had done for her during her month break with Bo; that's what friends were for, and Lauren did feel a little bit guilty for taking up all of her girlfriend's time, though in her defense, their relationship was still new and Kenzi did have Nate to keep her occupied. Well, she did have Nate.

Kenzi had broken up with him. Directly after she did it, she actually woke them up by banging incessantly on Lauren's door in the middle of the night. It was Bo's night off, and they'd spent the day and night together in the loft; they thought they were giving Kenzi space since Nate took point and copied them by giving Kenzi a key to his place so Bo had assumed they'd be celebrating at the clubhouse. She said it was only fair since Kenzi had done the same for them. Apparently, it was the last thing Kenzi wanted because Bo stayed up with a crying Kenzi on the couch while Lauren made them peppermint tea and prepared some lavender oil to rub on her temples to calm the distraught young woman down enough so she could get some rest. Lauren had gone upstairs to leave them alone after that and woke up early this morning to find them asleep cuddled on the couch. She moved to cover them with a blanket before going to brew coffee and start cooking.

Lauren had done a good job of staying quiet and not waking them as she made breakfast, as the two continued to audibly breathe deep through an exhausted sleep. It was Tamsin pounding in the door that startled them awake, Bo ready to attack and apparently ready to cut someone and Lauren concerned why her girlfriend had a knife laid out on the coffee table to begin with. Since Lauren was usually up early while Bo would stay in bed until later, Tamsin would still come over regularly for breakfast before she went for her beat. She said it was her only real alone time she'd be getting with Lauren because she'd turned into an old married couple with Bo. Actually, Tamsin seemed to be a bit off and looked hungover again, and that worried Lauren.

The four of them ate breakfast in relative silence, and Lauren was impressed that Tamsin didn't say anything snarky, or just plain bitchy like she had been lately. The self-proclaimed Valkyrie was actually really good at reading people; it's why she'd make a great detective. No doubt Tamsin had understood that situation was not the time for her signature snark. After breakfast, Lauren insisted that Bo take Kenzi home and spend some time with her.

That was two days ago, and sure Lauren missed Bo being there in the bed with her at night, but this was important. Even if she, Bo, and even Tamsin didn't particularly like Nate, Kenzi did, and hers was the only opinion that mattered in this situation, even if she had been the one doing the dumping. Bo would text Lauren occasionally, especially when Kenzi would finally fall asleep, and Lauren had actually gone over to stay with Kenzi while Bo took over both of their shifts downstairs the past two nights.

Even though they didn't have much in common, they both enjoyed some _Jungle Jeeves_ reruns, which Lauren noticed brought tiny shards of joy to the heartbroken woman. She also taught Kenzi how to make her cupcake recipe, and the woman started to truly surface again when she got snarky and said Lauren "took the fun out of yummy." It wasn't like Lauren could switch off the teacher persona, even when she was out of classes for a few months, and her recipe was down to a science so it made sense to teach her how to do it that way. It also didn't help that Kenzi looked and acted like one of her students.

So, since she hadn't slept that well the past few nights alone back at her place, Lauren decided to stay longer at the clubhouse tonight to celebrate Bo's achievements after she got off work in hopes that the bubble would stay just a little bit longer. She usually waited until Bo got home before heading home herself, at least wanting to see her girlfriend and get a good night kiss before leaving her to snuggle with another woman. Tonight, Kenzi had actually fallen asleep in her own bed, leaving Lauren to fend for herself until Bo got there. So, she spent time making Bo's favorite chocolate mousse dessert and opened a bottle of wine to match it.

When Bo texted that she was just locking up and would be there in about five minutes, Lauren felt herself getting nervous for some reason. She quickly texted back to tell her Kenzi was asleep but that she was going to stay and wait on her to get home. Lauren pulled the mousse from the fridge and dressed it, even though Bo wouldn't care about presentation. She poured them both a glass of wine, even though she started to drink hers to calm her nerves a little. It seemed silly to be nervous, considering they had fallen into a domestic pattern, but Lauren still found she wanted to impress Bo. She bit her lip and couldn't decide whether to light the candles sitting randomly around the room. Lauren had never been good at the cheesy romantic stuff; that was Bo's specialty. Still, she wanted to try the Lauren Lewis brand of romance, which didn't exactly include clichés, but what could a few candles hurt? So, she hurried and lit the candles before dropping the lights throughout the main room.

"Lauren?" Bo walked into the clubhouse and looked around before dropping her jacket and keys on the couch. She smiled when she saw Lauren sitting in the kitchen. "Hey, you."

"Hey." Lauren had been sitting in anticipation since she finished lighting the candles and had downed her first glass of wine without noticing it. She chuckled before putting her glass on the counter. Bo came to kiss her, wrapping her hands around her head as she stood over her a little, keeping her in place and greeting her in proper Bo fashion. It was always equal parts passionate and sweet and loving. "I made you a surprise."

"Is that chocolate mousse?" Bo's eyes lit up as she finally dropped her hands from Lauren's head and moved to pull a stool up closer to her before sitting down, their knees touching. One thing Lauren knew was that Bo was a person who thrived on touch. Once upon a time, Lauren would've freaked when people touched her, but she had gotten used to Bo and found she actually enjoyed that need for a physical connection when they were together. "If I didn't already love you, I think I might've fallen for you just now. What's this for?"

"For you; for being amazing." Lauren poured herself another glass of wine, though she didn't move to drink it. Instead, she watched as Bo's eyes lit up and sparkled in the candlelight. The candles were an excellent choice after all. "You've been working so hard and being what we all needed and still pulled off awesome grades. I have students who only take two classes a semester and do nothing else but still manage to fail. You impress me."

"I could say the same thing about you." Bo pulled the dessert closer to her, completely ignoring her wine and digging in like Lauren knew she would. Bo always came home hungry after a hard shift, despite working right there in a restaurant where she could grab something at any time; still, Lauren made sure to keep snacks prepared in her fridge for when Bo got home on those days. The lack of texts throughout the night told her that it was another long and hard one, and the way Bo's mouth and tongue practically made love to the dessert was confirmation. "You are always playing the domestic goddess. You even managed to put our grown ass child to bed. In her own bed, I might add. How'd you manage that?"

"She's healing; it'll take time. You remember your first heartbreak, and you feel more than the average person, so I imagine it was harder for you. How long did it take you to get over it?" Lauren picked up her glass and took a sip of wine, relishing the feeling as it went down her throat. She kept her eyes locked on her girlfriend's, who finally devoured the entire bowl of mousse before pushing it away from her.

"My first boyfriend, Kyle, dumped me when he went across the country for college. It took me quite awhile to get over that." Bo picked up her glass, though she gripped it with both hands instead of taking a drink. "I never really tried a serious relationship again until Dyson. What about you? Was it Tamsin?"

"I was so in love with Tamsin when we were kids, but she didn't see me that way until we were much older, so not really my first true heartbreak." Lauren took another sip; these were the types of conversations they had more of lately. They both silently had agreed to let the universe decide what to talk about instead of forcing everything about their lives out in the open at once. "I guess that was my junior year of college; my first girlfriend, Talia. Eventually, she got fed up with me and left me for some guy on the rowing crew. I remember spending the first month upset and depressed, but Tamsin showed up to visit and took me out for ice cream because we were still so young then. I never really realized how much different my life was by finishing school so early; even though I was younger, my maturity level was above most of the people I encountered because I was so focused on always being a good person and doing the right thing, and so I missed out a lot on youthful idiocy. That's what I had Tamsin for."

"I get that now, and I admit Tamsin is growing on me." Bo took a sip of her wine finally and looked over at the bowl she had pushed away like she was going to pull it back and lick the ramekin clean. "This was delicious, hon. Thank you."

"You look exhausted." Lauren put her glass back on the table and placed her hand on Bo's knee.

"I _feel_ exhausted." Bo took a deep breath, though she still smiled.

"Tough night?" Lauren placed her other hand on Bo's other knee, so that they were pressed together a bit. She went into doctor mode and assessed her girlfriend's health, glad to see it was nothing sleep wouldn't cure.

"The toughest." Bo let out another deep breath before pulling Lauren's hands into hers and kissing her knuckles. "Right now, all I want is to curl into bed with you. I know you like your place, but would you stay here tonight with me? I've missed you, and I don't care how clingy that makes me sound. It doesn't make it any less true."

"Of course I'll stay." Lauren looked up into Bo's hopeful eyes, almost like she thought Lauren would say no. For further confirmation, Lauren moved her hands to pull Bo in for a slow kiss.

"Good." Bo stood up and moved to blow out the candles. Lauren corked the wine bottle and drained the rest of their glasses in the sink before rinsing them and Bo's mousse bowl and plate, leaving them there for the morning's dishes. Normally, she would jump right into the dishes, never a fan of leaving things overnight, but Bo looked so exhausted and that made Lauren realize how tired she really was, too. Bo held out her hand to take. "Shall we, milady?"

"Lead the way, my liege." Lauren took one last look at the dishes before placing her hand in Bo's and being led upstairs. She wasn't surprised that once Bo was passed out in bed, she ran downstairs to clean up the few dishes before crawling back to bed and finally getting some restful sleep for the first time in days.

* * *

Bo was being spoiled. She knew it, but that didn't mean she didn't completely take advantage of it. Lauren was such a busy, energetic person most days that even when she wasn't working, she was constantly working. She would go to the campus lab a few days a week to check on some projects there, but mostly she stayed at home and did projects and wrote papers and did whatever Laurens do on their time off. However, that didn't seem to take up as much time as teaching did, apparently, and Lauren was constantly moving around and doing random things around her apartment or around the clubhouse. Kenzi loved it because she didn't have to do as much cleaning, milking her heartache for all she could, though she complained about getting too fat because there were always baked goods and her depressed emo brain couldn't resist the temptation when cupcakes or brownies just sat on the counter and stared at her all of the time.

They were also getting really good at the relationship thing. The more days they spent together and the more they talked about stuff, the more comfortable they seemed to get with each other, and that meant Lauren opened up more and more. She even talked about her sister, which Bo did not have the opportunity to meet at that holiday banquet. From what Bo could tell, the two weren't best friends but they did have a mutual respect for one another. Thinking of Lauren experimenting with everything she found in the house and often using her sister as a guinea pig was funny to hear about. Bo could actually picture a young Lauren and her curious scientific mind, and she wondered if their own kids would have that same curiosity.

The banquet coming up in a few weeks was apparently different than the charity auction they had attended, and Lauren warned her this one would be more stressful because her entire family would be there. She warned Bo that her parents would probably start drilling her this time, since it would be the second event she brought her to, and her sister, Karen, would be worse, even though Lauren was pretty sure her sister didn't even know Bo existed yet. Bo wondered why Lauren didn't just tell Karen about her herself, but considering how often Lauren actually talked to her parents didn't surprise her that she talked to her sister even less. Actually, Bo had honestly forgotten that Lauren even had a sister because it was long ago and forgotten and Lauren never talked about her.

They were planning their vacation for after the banquet, and Bo had officially asked off a week of work for the first time in her life. Before, she used to just disappear on Trick and return whenever she felt like it. That was another thing Trick said she inherited from her mother because she was a loose cannon, too. Actually, a few times, she had taken off with her mom, though she did usually come back earlier those times than when she went by herself. It was amazing what one year and the right person could do to change a person. Bo no longer felt the need to flee; actually, she felt the need to be responsible, and that was definitely Lauren rubbing off on her.

Dyson called to apologize, confirming what they'd already learned from Ciara: that she had left him. How was Bo the only one in a stable relationship? How the hell did that happen? Had they somehow fallen into an alternate universe? Okay, so she was maybe watching too many science fiction shows with Kenzi lately. No alternate universe; it was just her time. She and Lauren had just met each other at the perfect timing, and Bo knew that timing was sometimes everything. She didn't want to think what would've happened had they met under different circumstances and at different times in their lives. If Bo had met Lauren when they were younger, would she just be another Tamsin to her? Somehow, Bo suspected they would push and pull in any alternate universe but would always be endgame in every single one. So, it was good that Dyson called her this morning because it was time they really talked.

Actually, Bo was doing a good job on the "No Dyson" rule since the party and talk with Lauren. She just didn't know what to even say to him after his stunt. Okay, so it wasn't really a rule so much, but she liked to think of it that way because it made it easier. While she had him on the phone, though, Bo wanted to take the time to explain things clearly so he could finally move on.

"I need you to know that I appreciate everything you've ever done for me." Bo cleared her throat, staring at her empty bedroom and suddenly feeling like she should be having this conversation in person. "But…I also need you to know that I'm in love with Lauren."

"Alright." He seemed quieter than usual, which meant Bo was getting through to him this time. Maybe Lauren was right that she and Dyson needed to take some time apart so it would be easier for him to separate his feelings for her and they could move on with their friendship. She still needed him in her corner, but not if he was going to continually be an ass and undermine her relationship. "We've been through a lot together, Bo."

"Tell me the truth. Was it hard dating me?" Bo cleared her throat, knowing they needed to talk about it so they could move on; so she could fully move on, too. It occurred to her that Lauren was the first person she had been with and was this serious about. In the past, she would fall back in with Dyson because it was easy to do so and she trusted him. He knew her body, but she now realized her body had changed and adapted to wanting only Lauren. She needed him to understand that she wouldn't be falling in with him anymore or ever again.

"It was harder losing you." Dyson sounded like he was smiling and brooding at the same time. Bo felt bad, like she definitely should have done this in person. He deserved at least that much, but she didn't trust she would be able to go through with it if she saw how sad he was. "Lauren's lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have her." Bo let out a deep breath, not sure how comfortable she was talking about this to Dyson but knowing it's what he needed to hear and it's what she needed to say. "I want to marry her, Dyson. I want to start a family with her and be that nauseatingly clichéd suburban mom and wife I used to make fun of."

"I see how you are with her, Bo. I know. I've known since you first laid eyes on her. When you finally met, I admit I acted out a little because I knew I'd lose you for good." Dyson growled a little, his throat getting deeper but not any less sad or understanding. "I'm sorry I've been so difficult. I'll work on that."

"Could you?" Bo laughed a little as she let out a deep breath. "I still want you to be a part of my life, Dyson. You're a great friend, but I need you to understand that I will choose Lauren every time."

"I get it, Bo." He cleared his throat but had returned to his quiet self. "I'm really glad that you and Lauren are in such a good place."

"Me, too." She relaxed further into her bedsheets, seeing the imprint on the pillow and sheets where Lauren's body had occupied last night. Bo moved her hand across the sheets like she could feel her girlfriend's warmth still there, even if she had taken off for campus early this morning. "Please tell me you didn't take it out on Tamsin for being Lauren's friend? She keeps getting passed up for promotion at work, and you know she'd be good at the job. I don't like to think you'd be that petty, but considering last week's events, I have to ask."

"Of course not. Tamsin's dark. Her attitude gets her in trouble all on her own." He took in a deep breath, clearly enamored by the young cop since they'd formed some weird friendship, too. "Though I admit I wasn't that forceful with my recommendation. I'll do a better job of that."

"Thanks. It'd mean a lot." Bo realized she wasn't the biggest Tamsin fan, but Lauren was worried about her friend, and that meant Bo was worried.

"Speaking of detectives, Hale wanted to call Kenzi but he didn't want to push her too much. I'd be a terrible friend to him if I didn't at least assess that situation while I had you on the phone. Seems there's a lot of love declarations going around lately." Dyson actually snorted through his laugh, which only caused Bo to smile until she realized what he'd said.

"Wait, what?"

"Figured Kenzi would've told you Hale finally declared his love and kissed her. I thought that was why she broke up with her boyfriend." Dyson sounded amused and confused, no doubt happy he actually had private information that Bo didn't. He always sounded so cocky whenever he knew something but wasn't telling her. Actually, why hadn't Kenzi told her about this herself? Hale was who she really wanted, after all.

"I may possibly kill Kenzi." Bo looked to her wall, the one separating Kenzi's room with hers. The sounds of music blaring through headphones was a familiar presence in this clubhouse and Bo both missed it and was happy it was absent whenever she stayed at Lauren's. "Thanks, Dyson, and uh…I'm sorry about Ciara."

"If I could've loved anyone, it would've been her."

"Then maybe get your head out of your ass and figure it out so that you can." Bo let out a deep breath. "Maybe now that you understand I'm completely off the market, you can move forward and find your own happiness."

"Sure." Dyson sounded like a wounded puppy, but Bo had to stay strong. "See you around, Bo."

"See you around." Bo knew it would take some time before he fully recovered, but she was glad for the closure. It actually felt refreshing. It made her feel new; different. It made her want to figure out why Kenzi didn't feel like she could tell Bo about Hale kissing her, so she crawled out of bed, only now realizing she was still naked from last night's slow and sensual lovemaking with her girlfriend. It had been a few days since they'd been together sexually, and Bo actually found she didn't want to rush it. She wanted to savor every kiss and every soft yet confident touch.

She moved to the bathroom and prepared for her day, not the least bit surprised it was already noon. Lauren would be back soon, and they were going to decide where to go on vacation now that they'd decided when to go, since Bo had the night off and Kenzi was finally going to go back to work tonight. Still, Bo wanted to deal with Kenzi before Lauren got there because she had a feeling it would be another draining and heartbreaking conversation. There was no need to tiptoe around her best friend anymore, so she finished her shower and didn't bother drying her hair as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a tanktop. Last minute, she decided to fix her hair and at least do her eyes before she went to talk to Kenzi, just in case the Kenzi conversation took a long time, and she didn't want her to think she was abandoning her because she needed to finish getting ready for her lunch date.

She found her best friend still curled into bed, headphones on and head bobbing to the music as she flipped through a comic book Lauren had picked up for her the other day. Lauren was being super amazing with Kenzi, too. She was actually great at fixing things, and it wasn't surprising that she knew how to fix Kenzi's broken heart. Now that Bo had some insider information about the situation, she decided to find out why her best friend wasn't following her heart.

"Hey, Bobo! The doc not back yet?" Kenzi put her comic on her nightstand as she also pulled her headphones around her neck before turning off her iPod. "I gotta say, Bo, if you ever decide you don't want Lauren anymore, I'll take her off your hands. I'm kind of getting used to having her here."

"Well, I like having her here." Bo moved into the room and sat down on the bed next to her friend. "She'll be home soon. We're going to lunch and a movie, and we're going to talk about where to go on our trip."

"Think you'll actually make the movie?" Kenzi teased, knowing full well when Bo and Lauren made plans to see a movie, they rarely made it to see the movie. "I'll actually be slinging beers again tonight, so you'll have the place to yourself again for awhile. You won't have to be quiet because I know how hard that is for you."

"Thanks." Bo rolled her eyes before pushing herself to sit against the headboard next to her friend, grabbing the bag of chips from her and eating a few to hold her over until Lauren got home and they went out for lunch. There was some new place Lauren wanted to try across town that had a patio overlooking Lake Ontario.

"So, she's stayed over every night for about a week. Before that, you were staying at hers every night. You're going on a vacation together. This thing is getting seriously serious, huh?" Kenzi looked down at her hands, nervous for some reason and not meeting Bo's eyes. "Should I start looking for a new place?"

"Of course not, Kenz. You will always have a home here." Bo placed her arm around her best friend and pulled her into a loose embrace. "We're not living together yet."

"But you want to." Kenzi cleared her throat and finally sent a knowing smirk Bo's way. "That's awesome, Bo. At least one of us has things figured out."

"Yeah, about that…how are you doing with everything? You act like yourself again, but I can tell you're still not 100%." Bo loosened the embrace some more so that she could turn and see her best friend's expressions. Kenzi's crystal blue eyes were always so haunting when she was sad; it always broke Bo's heart to see her friend cry, and she wanted to do everything she could to help.

"Better. I actually have to admit the doc being around has helped some. I like seeing you happy, and she makes you happy." Kenzi cleared her throat. "Sure, you spend an unhealthy amount of time together and should just go ahead and elope already because it's dizzying to watch, but I have learned to lurve me some Lauren."

"Good because she's super lurveable." Bo chuckled before letting out a deep breath. She was glad that the two most important people in her life right now had finally managed to get along. "Why didn't you tell me about Hale?"

"How could I when I didn't know what to think about it myself?" Kenzi's body slumped again, and she looked every bit the young girl she actually was. "He told me he cared about me and kissed me."

"That's what you wanted, though, wasn't it?" Bo had seen and watched many a flirtatious exchange with the couple over the years, but it took Vex pointing it out one night for her to really see it. "Is that why you broke up with Nate? Because of Hale?"

"I broke up with Nate because it was the right thing to do. I loved him, Bo, but I would just have to keep lying to him, and that's not fair to either of us." Kenzi looked like she was going to cry again, and Bo wrapped her in her arms tighter this time. "I can't deal with the Hale thing yet. I'm not ready."

"If I've learned anything since being with Lauren, it's that sometimes you have to work out your own shit before you can share yourself with somebody else." Bo kissed the top of Kenzi's head and squeezed lightly.

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to you." Kenzi sniffed a bit before chuckling. "Well, besides me. I'm always the first best thing that's ever happened to you."

"Without question." Bo chuckled again, knowing her friend would heal eventually. If only she could do something to help her along, but Bo didn't have some super power. She was just regular old Bo, and all she could do was be there for whatever Kenzi needed. "We're working on forever, Kenzi, and I want you there with us, okay? We both want you happy, too. Anything you need, you let us know. And you don't have to hide things from me. I had to find out about Hale from Dyson."

"How's that going, by the way?"

"We talked, and he finally gets it. I hope. He lost Ciara because of his pining for me, and I think that really took a toll on him. I'm hoping he can find his happiness, too; I just had to make him understand there would never be another chance for us so he could finally find that."

"And how'd you convince him this time? Not like any of the other times have taken." Kenzi wiped at her eyes and moved to sit back up on the bed outside of the embrace, obviously happy to be focusing on something else for a bit. She heard the door downstairs opening, and Kenzi stiffened in response until they heard a familiar voice calling out to them.

"Bo?" She was moving downstairs, and Bo felt anticipation at seeing her again, though she knew she had to finish this conversation first. "Kenzi? I brought you lunch since we're going out."

"Can I keep her?" Kenzi smirked again and was apparently trying to hold in a joke before becoming serious again. "What makes you think the D-Man finally gets it this time? What'd you say to him differently?"

"I told him I want to marry her." Bo let out a deep breath before looking at the open door and hearing footsteps finally climbing the stairs. She turned on her extreme, happy smile without being able to fight it.

"Oh. So really serious." Kenzi cleared her throat again before narrowing her eyes, taking a minute to obviously think about this new information. Kenzi smirked, obviously deciding, and Bo didn't even try to hide how happy she was when she saw Lauren appear from the stairs. "So I _can_ keep her."

"Hey, guys. Kenzi, I brought you some lunch so you wouldn't just go downstairs and gorge on cheese sticks and French fries. Please try to at least eat the brussel sprouts; you're not getting enough vitamins." Lauren leaned against the doorframe, her lab coat draped across her arm. She rarely brought her lab coat here, which could only mean one thing. She listened to Bo's request about seeing her in nothing but said item. At least that's what Bo was going to believe. "Babe, ready to go?"

"Just let me grab my jacket." Bo hopped up from the bed, planting one last kiss on Kenzi's head. She walked back and stood next to Lauren, her senses being completely bombarded by her girlfriend the closer she got to her. She gripped Lauren's hand in hers and turned back to her best friend. "It'll get better. You'll figure it out, okay? You were the one who told me it would happen when you least expect it, and I think you proved your point. It'll happen when it's supposed to."

"Yeah, yeah." Kenzi tried to hold back her smile but was failing miserably. "Now get out of my face with your disgusting cuteness."

"We'll swing back by after the movie for dinner, okay?" Bo gripped Lauren's hand, no longer feeling like she wanted to waste time grabbing a jacket, even though Lauren would insist since she wasn't wearing any sleeves and they would be sitting outside. "Don't be late on your first day back, Trick is there if you need him, and we're just a phone call away."

"I'll be fine, Bo. Now go; be gross with Lauren." Kenzi chuckled again before pulling her headphones back on her head and curling back into her bed, not giving them a chance to stall any longer.

"Hey." Bo turned to Lauren and couldn't help but smile. Lauren was so quietly gorgeous. She was the type that didn't just stun a person right away, though anybody could tell how beautiful she was. No, Lauren was the type that snuck up on a person.

"Hey." It was a lot in how she always smiled at Bo like she was the only person that ever mattered in the world. They moved toward the bedroom before Bo stopped them again. "Grab your jacket. My car's downstairs."

"I love you." Bo leaned forward and kissed her, wrapping her arms in Lauren's hair so she wouldn't move away. It was exactly what she needed after her conversations with Dyson and Kenzi this morning. "I just love you. I don't think I can say that enough."

"I love you, too." Lauren chuckled before pulling her hands away. "Now, grab your jacket so we can get going."

Bo jogged to grab her jacket, even though both of them knew she wouldn't put it on. They held hands as they rode to the restaurant, they let their feet stay entwined under the table as they ate and enjoyed the beautiful weather and view overlooking the lake, they held hands and sat close together as they watched the movie and actually made it to the theatre and through the entire film, and they held hands on the ride back to the Dal. They managed to narrow it down to two places for vacation, they picked on Kenzi while she worked and they ate a light dinner at the bar, and they went upstairs with nothing but smiles on their faces.

It was another wonderful day, and Bo was pleasantly surprised that night to find she was actually right about why Lauren brought home her lab coat. Yes, she was definitely going to marry this woman.


	25. Mama Said Knock You Out

Lauren wasn't sure what made them decide where they'd be staying what night, but they seemed to be fluctuating back and forth from place to place. It wasn't like they lived far away from each other, but Lauren did have a lot of foliage to care for in her apartment, and she did work out of her loft, so they stayed there more often than the clubhouse. Still, if Bo had a long shift or was doing some extra work learning the business of the bar with Trick, they would end up staying at the clubhouse; sometimes, they went to the clubhouse to hang out with Kenzi and make sure she was okay, and sometimes, Tamsin would just show up at Bo's place unannounced because she knew they were there. However, when they weren't at the clubhouse, they found Kenzi and Tamsin both making impromptu visits to the loft quite often, and it would only really be frustrating whenever they would be in the middle of having sex or making out.

Lauren found she was getting braver in their sexual explorations, and Bo obviously did not mind taking advantage of that or encouraging her even further. Lauren had never met anyone so eager to have sex with her. Tamsin used to love doing it, but she wouldn't always take her time or stop to appreciate what they were doing. They were good at sex, but that lack of intimacy or closeness when they did it was what eventually started to devolve their friendship. Sex with Bo was different than anything Lauren had ever experienced, though, and it made her want to try new things despite her previously vanilla preferences.

Bo made it a point to seemingly worship Lauren's body in any way possible, and that was the biggest turn on ever. It actually made Lauren feel more confident. They definitely fit perfectly together, too. She found she didn't even mind using the strap on Bo bought and brought with her last week because Lauren loved having both hands free to touch her girlfriend's body and to find better balance as she kissed her and thrust into her. Sure, they used their bodies and didn't require hands or fingers all of the time, but the strap on was different than just using the friction of their natural movements. Since she hadn't used one in such a long time, it took her a few tries to get it just right and just how Bo liked it, but Lauren was a super fast learner and felt like a pro now, and her girlfriend seemed to agree. Plus, when Bo would scream or sigh her name like she did in the throes of their passionate and intense couplings, regardless of how it was done, Lauren felt like she would have a hard time denying the woman anything she wanted. She wasn't jumping to have Bo use the thing on her just yet because she was more of a clitoral orgasm person, but she was definitely considering it for the first time ever because Bo made her comfortable with exploring outside of her bubble.

The banquet was next week, and Lauren had just picked up her suit from the dry cleaners. She went upstairs to hang it in her closet and wasn't surprised to see Bo still passed out in the bed. It was still early and she had worked late last night; it also didn't help that they kept going at it like rabbits well into the morning when Bo got home and crawled into bed naked, knowing Lauren woke up the second the door opened and shut downstairs to announce her girlfriend's arrival. Bo would come home hungry after a hard shift, but she would come home horny if it was slow and boring. The constant texts told Lauren there were two people sitting at the bar and keeping her from closing early, which meant Bo would be super bored _and_ super horny. That meant she was going to have a lot of energy that needed expelled, and Lauren actually was a bit excited about it. Sometimes, Lauren would be too exhausted, but for some reason last night, she'd renewed her dream of winning gold in the sex Olympics with Bo. She had to fight herself from taking care of the itch herself because the anticipation just kept building when Bo would send her more sexy and flirty texts. Seeing Bo laying there, smug grin across her face even in sleep, Lauren rolled her eyes and went downstairs to finish making breakfast.

She just turned the stove off when the knock on the door meant that Tamsin was here for breakfast; perfect timing, as usual. One of the strangest things about Tamsin is that she was on time to things; meeting her, one would expect her to be late to everything, but Tamsin always seemed to have that perfect timing. Another strange thing is that she had taken to knocking this week, though Lauren knew that wouldn't last long before she started just barging in again, when she walked in one morning to find Bo straddling Lauren on her white chaise lounge just as Bo reached her orgasm and screamed both from the release and from the shock at seeing Tamsin glued and shocked and staring at them. Lauren noticed and was at least glad they had on their underwear and bras still because it was already embarrassing enough. Tamsin quickly exited instead of teasing them; that should have been Lauren's first clue that something was really wrong.

Since being passed up this last time for the promotion, Tamsin seemed to just give up on everything. She was drinking herself into oblivion, and it worried Lauren. She was being bitchier than usual and was actually being just plain mean to everyone. When she started being mean to her, Lauren knew something had to give, and she'd planned on having a long talk with her best friend this morning. It was like an intervention of sorts, and this intimate one-on-one version with Lauren was going to be the only way to get through to Tamsin.

Lauren went to open the door for her, smiling because she was always happy to see her friend but worried when she saw how horrible Tamsin looked. She let out a sigh, her body language clearly telling Tamsin she was worried without having to say it, and Tamsin just rolled her eyes as she walked past her into the kitchen area.

Lauren shut the door and went back to the stove to start plating the breakfast. Tamsin narrowed her eyes and just watched her work. It was something they did all the time, but the police officer really was great at reading people and no doubt knew today was different.

"Okay, Double L. Real sausage instead of that tofu shit, actual gravy with lots of butter, carbtastic biscuits, and real eggs complete with the yolk? Either I did something really right, which we both know isn't true, or you're up to something." Tamsin pulled the plate to her, and Lauren tried not to wince when her friend inhaled the heart attack on a plate. "If you'd cook this stuff for me everyday, I'd seriously reconsider marrying you myself. I can take out Bo if I need to."

"I'm sure she'll love that." Lauren took a deep breath, picking at the eggs on her own plate. "Tamsin?"

"Shit. I knew it." She slammed down her fork on her plate, the echo of it causing Lauren to be worried the harsh sound would wake up Bo upstairs. Her girlfriend really did need the sleep. "I'm fine, Lauren, so stop stressing."

"You're not fine, hon. You're drinking your life away and missing work and being mean. Meaner than usual and actually mean instead of joking mean. Do you know you actually yelled at me the other day?" Lauren took a deep breath, knowing that Tamsin was the most defensive person. She was definitely great practice for dealing with Bo's defense mechanisms. Those two were so alike in some things. "I'm supposed to stress over you."

"Well, your head is so far up Bo's ass I'm surprised you noticed." Tamsin was being mean now because she was hurt, and Lauren had to take a deep breath to calm herself and not literally shake sense into her best friend. "Not everybody can be perfect, you know."

"Nobody's perfect, Tamsin, and you were doing great with everything. So, why are you acting like this?" Lauren moved to stand next to her until Tamsin was staring up at her. Breakfast was abandoned completely. "Is this just because of work, or is something else wrong?"

"I just decided to stop worrying about the consequences and live more."

"By killing yourself?" Lauren cleared her throat and stared up at the ceiling, having to rein in her anger and despair at seeing her friend like this.

"Dying is better than this shit. Everybody's gotta die some time." Tamsin looked so vacant and lost, and Lauren was scared at what she was seeing. She wasn't able to hold back her emotional response this time, further proving how much Bo had influenced and changed her. Without even thinking, Lauren steeled her jaw and slapped Tamsin hard across the face. If the fork dropping on the plate earlier didn't wake Bo, the slap that echoed around the apartment definitely did. Tamsin just steeled her jaw, smirking slightly as she looked at Lauren. She looked both surprised and turned on, and it was awkward to see. "Guess I deserved that."

"You listen to me, Tamsin." Lauren moved forward, tracing her fingers along Tamsin's face and wincing when she saw the redness from her handprint against her cheek. "Life isn't supposed to be easy, and maybe there's a reason you haven't made detective yet. I know you want it, but sweetie, you know that wanting something doesn't always mean you'll get it. At least not right away." She cupped Tamsin's cheek, seeing how the tough woman was trying to hold back her own emotions but wasn't do a good job. "You are special to me, and yes, it is my job to stress about you because I love you so damn much, so we'll figure it out together, okay? You don't just decide to give up because you can't take it anymore."

"I don't know what to do." Tamsin started to tear up, and the break in her voice caused Lauren's eyes to mist over as she watched her friend's inner struggle finally surfacing. She should have addressed it sooner, but Tamsin was right that she'd spent so much time with Bo, trying to stay in their happy bubble, that she ignored the things going on around her.

"Fight." Lauren steeled her reserve again before Tamsin's tears really did start to fall. She was so distraught, and Lauren was the only person who had ever seen the badass cry, and that was less than a handful of times over the years. Lauren pulled Tamsin into an embrace, running her hands down the long locks and kissing the top of her head to calm her down. "It's okay."

"Everything good down here?" Bo had her robe wrapped around her and was walking off the bottom step when Lauren noticed her. She narrowed her eyes at first, no doubt worried about the intimate embrace, but she immediately sensed the reality of the situation and nodded her head at Lauren that she'd go back upstairs. "I'm going to take a shower. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks, babe." Lauren waited until Bo was upstairs before she pulled away from the embrace, knowing Tamsin was utterly embarrassed right now. This was one of the biggest things they had in common: they didn't like to show their emotions because they were both taught it was weak to do so. Tamsin had actually been the first to cry when they were alone, when her mother lost her hand while out on a bounty. It was the moment when Lauren knew they were destined to be friends for life. Tamsin wiped at her tears, and Lauren pulled her plate from the other side of the counter and picked up her fork. Tamsin looked relieved and calmed a bit, her eyes still puffy and red from crying, as she picked up her own abandoned fork and started to eat. This was how they processed. They didn't talk too much about things because they rarely needed to; they understood each other and were encouraging and were there as a constant presence because that's what they did need.

The sound of the shower turning on upstairs caused Lauren to smile up in that direction, knowing that she needed something else now, too.

* * *

Bo wanted to give Tamsin and Lauren some more alone time, since she felt like an awkward third wheel and knew her girlfriend was worried about her best friend. It couldn't be easy getting across to someone like Tamsin, and it was probably harder to get the bitchy badass to open up than it was to get Lauren to open up. Yet, somehow, for some reason, Lauren could get to her, and that was a good thing. Lauren had been worried about Tamsin for quite some time, and Bo could see why. Kenzi wasn't exactly helping, either, since she would sneak those extra drinks that Bo wouldn't serve her whenever she came into the Dal.

Bo was actually surprised and knew something was wrong when Tamsin didn't tease her about walking in on them, particularly since Bo had just reached an intense orgasm and hadn't even noticed Tamsin standing there frozen in place until it was too late. Instead, Tamsin never said anything about it, though it was nice that at least one of their best friends knocked. After this morning, Bo had a feeling Tamsin would go back to her comfortableness with Lauren's apartment again, and knocking would be one thing never heard at Lauren's apartment. Well, at least someone knocking on the front door; bedframes and bodies against walls and furniture were a different story entirely. Still, Bo kind of liked how they both had a best friend, and neither of those friends were afraid to make themselves part of their relationship routine. A normal couple didn't have one or two tagalongs most of the time, but in their defense, Bo and Lauren weren't exactly a normal couple.

Bo walked back to the Dal to grab an early lunch with Kenzi, deciding that this morning was BFF time for both of them. She texted Kenzi to let her know to meet her at the bar and to order them burgers and fries. Judging from the greasy smells in the loft, Bo didn't think Lauren could argue about her unhealthy food choices today. As she was walking, she smiled big, feeling like she was rebelling a little but also mildly fantasizing about Lauren punishing her for being bad. Bo felt how sore her muscles were from sex with Lauren last night, and that just made her smile bigger despite the pleasant discomfort.

Gosh, her girlfriend was ridiculously good in bed, and last night was _epic._ That was the only way to describe it. Just one word: epic. It had been almost four months since Bo had fully penetrating sex, and she had been craving it lately. She was worried Lauren wouldn't want to try it, but she took a chance and was surprised to find her seemingly vanilla girlfriend had used a strap on before on another girl. Bo didn't want to know who, since it was most likely Tamsin and she didn't want that image in her head because it made things easier, but she was happy that even though Lauren was skeptical, she jumped right in and apparently found out "using bedroom accoutrements was like riding a bicycle." Bo remembered her saying that exact phrase because she had to look up the word and giggled for several minutes when she found out what it meant. Leave it to Lauren to make smart sexy, even in the bedroom. Last night, Lauren used it again when Bo requested it and only proved how masterful she apparently was at cycling. Last night, Bo was pretty sure Lauren won the Tour de France.

Bo walked into the Dal to find Kenzi sitting at the bar and waiting on her, but as she approached, she noticed another presence sitting there. It was someone she hadn't seen or heard from in quite some time. Over a year, actually.

Her mom.

Bo almost walked right out the door, since nobody had noticed her yet, but she knew that wasn't fair. Aoife had a habit of disappearing without a trace and reappearing like this without warning, and Bo realized how much she had been dreading this moment. She had been officially with Lauren long term for almost four months, and they had been dating on and off for about eight. Her mom never showed up once in that time and would no doubt have all sorts of opinions on both Lauren and the fact that Bo was in a committed, monogamous relationship.

Bo had never seen her mother have any less than three lovers at a time, and most of them always seemed to be completely enthralled by the older woman. Looking at her now, Bo could tell why because her mother was still young and beautiful. Bo randomly remembered her own birthday was coming up; well, not so random considering the woman who gave birth to her was only a few feet away. She took one last deep breath before finally taking tentative baby steps toward her mother, almost like she was just learning to walk again.

"BoBo! Look who decided to show her face again." Kenzi should have texted or called to warn Bo she was here, but judging by the fact her mom's bag was sitting on the stool next to her, she hadn't been there long. Bo could forgive Kenzi this one time. "I've just been filling Aoife in on all of the happenings."

"Thanks, Kenz." Bo furrowed her brow at her enthusiastic best friend. Kenzi hated Aoife at first, but for some reason, the last two times she had shown up, the young woman acted like one of her mother's thralls. Actually, the last time she showed up here, Aoife had slept with Dyson, knowing full well he and Bo had dated. It was a horrible mother-daughter reunion, and they hadn't exactly parted on good terms. For that reason, Bo was surprised Kenzi was being pleasant to her and seemed more excited than not about seeing Aoife again. That meant the woman had brought her presents from her travels, and it must've been something good. Kenzi was usually loyal to Bo, but Kenzi was a sucker for shiny things. Bo turned her attention to her mother, trying not to look as upset and nervous as she felt about seeing her. "Are you doing good?"

"Yes, I'm great, and what's this I hear about you wanting to marry someone?" Aoife picked up her tumbler, obviously starting super early, which did not surprise Bo at all. "Honestly, Bo, you're my daughter. There are too many people and things to explore. Why tie yourself down?"

"Because I love her and want to be tied to her." Bo walked over and moved her mother's bag to the floor so she could sandwich the woman between her and Kenzi.

"Monogamy, too? Oh, Bo, our kind aren't designed for that. You know that." Aoife placed her tumbler on the bartop and motioned for Rita to grab her another. "I'm just stopping in on my way to my next adventure and thought I'd see if you'd like to join me."

"I have a life here. I can't just up and leave anymore on a whim." Bo had done that a few times over the years, though the last time she did it, her mother got into some legal trouble, so she stopped going with her. That was before she met Kenzi. At least her mom had managed to stay out of jail the past four years, which was saying something because her mom was more than a little bit crazy.

"My, my, monogamy has made you boring." She eyed Rita and winked at her when the woman placed the new tumbler in front of her. "What happened to my little girl? My Bo?"

"She grew up. One of us had to." Bo did not complain when Rita handed her a glass of scotch. One of the best things about Rita as a lunch time bartender was that she knew what you wanted before you even said anything. That was her superpower, and she'd been a great addition to the Dal's staff. It's one reason Bo didn't feel so bad about taking off an entire week to go on vacation with Lauren. It meant somebody would be taking care of Kenzi at work, too, though she knew Trick would be keeping a very close eye on the young girl. "I assume you'll be needing a place to stay while you're in town."

"Not exactly. Like I said, just passing through."

"Would you at least please stay for dinner? I know you don't approve, but it would mean a lot to me if you would meet Lauren." Bo watched as her mother narrowed her eyes and tried to read her, like she was trying to decide what to do.

"Only because you said please and because I don't have anything better to do." Aoife would no doubt make tonight the world's most awkward and uncomfortable dinner. So, Bo tried not to dwell on it too much and just be happy that her mother actually agreed at all. She had never agreed to do anything for Bo, which only made it that much scarier. Still, it may be the only chance for another year before Lauren got to meet her, and Bo actually found she did want her girlfriend and mother to meet at least once before she proposed because Bo knew they would be engaged before the next time Aoife flew into town. That didn't mean she would propose tomorrow or next month because it was still to early for that, but her mother rarely appeared but maybe once a year, and Bo did know she wouldn't be able to wait another year to be Lauren's. Maybe tonight's dinner would even help her calm down a bit at meeting Lauren's parents again because no matter what happened at that banquet, dinner with Aoife was going to really test their limits.


	26. If You Want Me To, I Will

Once Tamsin had left for work, Lauren felt a little better that her friend would at least start thinking about how her actions were affecting everyone else. That didn't mean she would stop acting out; Tamsin did what she wanted usually without consequence. Still, Lauren felt better about at least having talked to her and letting her cry it out some. That was a good start. There was something more going on, and Lauren knew that Tamsin would tell her when it was time to tell her. Whatever was bothering her, she would tell Lauren eventually or it would be weasled out of her if it got really bad. Throughout their lives together, they both had to push the other a little before they would admit something needed to change. Tamsin did it for Lauren regarding Bo, and Lauren was doing the same thing for her friend now.

Bo didn't text to check on their progress, which meant she either sensed Tamsin was worse than Lauren thought and needed the extra time or she was having a good time with Kenzi. So, Lauren sent her a message to let her know Tamsin was gone and that she'd be home all day if Bo wanted to come over for dinner, and that, yes, if Kenzi wanted to come she was welcome, too. They didn't need to know she was steaming vegetables and tofu for dinner after the ridiculously un-heart healthy breakfast she'd made that morning. Food was always a Tamsin weakness, especially breakfast food. Lauren had to stock more cereal than the average person because her boxes would just randomly disappear sometimes, and she knew the culprit but never said anything. At least she knew Tamsin was eating something and not sticking to a purely alcohol diet.

Lauren liked cooking because it reminded her of experimenting in the lab, and Bo was always a willing lab rat. Bo never complained, though she would say if she didn't like something, which was rare. If something didn't work, Lauren wouldn't even bother serving it, opting for takeout or ordering a pizza to make up for the disaster. It was always fun to watch Bo's reactions to the things she cooked, especially the healthier stuff; it always made her yummy face all the more appetizing when she'd indulge in the desserts Lauren would make for her.

Bo had a sweet tooth almost as bad as Kenzi's. It's why she always made it a point to hand Bo a flosser when they were getting ready for bed. No need for extra dental work since the woman didn't even know if she had insurance. One night at the Dal, Trick assured Lauren that he made sure she always did because Bo had a tendency to need healing quite often. It was fun listening to tales of Bo's youth and how she was a rambunctious, adorable little kid. The conversations with Trick also gave him a chance to voice how extremely happy he was that Bo was dating a doctor so his premiums could eventually go down on her. The logical part of Lauren understood that completely, though she was glad when he mentioned he was happy for other reasons beyond that. He would tell them he was happy for them to their faces, but Lauren could tell he was still apprehensive about them. She wasn't sure why, though, other than the fact that they came from two completely different places. It would no doubt be a major obstacle with her parents, too, but they could cross that bridge later. For once, Lauren actually didn't care what her parents thought about her choice in partner because Bo made her happy, and if they couldn't overlook the fact that Bo wasn't raised in the same high society mores, then that was their loss. It wasn't like they would have to see them that often anyways. Lauren had a feeling Karen would be thrilled because it would definitely take the slack off of Trevor. Then again, going to Harvard was apparently a cardinal sin; it's why Lauren never mentioned she even dated someone for awhile from there. Once her parents found out who Bo really was, they would be livid. Still, Lauren wasn't too worried because she wanted Bo with her, and if they wanted her to carry on their legacy, then they would just have to get used to Bo being part of it.

As Lauren sat at her desk organizing notes about her latest research on the foreign enzyme she was testing to cure heart disease, she realized Bo never replied back. She looked at her phone to confirm that she had sent her original message over two hours ago. Maybe Bo had to pick up a shift when she got to the Dal, which wasn't an uncommon occurrence. She really did love the bar and love her job. Maybe Trick was teaching her something, which happened a lot more lately during the day while Lauren was busy with her own projects. However, the more likely scenario was that Kenzi commandeered their alone time and dragged her somewhere, probably boot shopping. Lauren didn't want to take away best friend time, but she did want to know if she would be cooking for one, two, or three, since it was close to time to start prepping for dinner, so she picked up her phone to call. Bo walked in the door before Lauren had a chance to hit her speed dial.

"Hey, hon. I was just getting ready to call you." Lauren put down her phone and smiled as Bo walked in the door and shut it slowly.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't message back." Bo took a deep breath, and her body was stiff. Something was wrong, but Lauren had spent the morning not pushing Tamsin to talk and she wasn't sure she had the energy to hold back with her girlfriend.

"You look like you just were sucked dry by a creature that feeds on nightmares. A mare, I think folklore calls them. Should I run a brain scan? Make sure everything is working properly? We can prove to Kenzi once and for all you do have a brain." Lauren moved around her desk and came to stand next to Bo, who didn't reply to her joke. She ran her hand down Bo's naked forearm and noticed how her girlfriend shivered and pulled away a bit. Lauren cleared her throat to hide her reaction. It had been several months since Bo had physically pulled away from her; in fact, she usually gravitated closer whenever possible. "Is everything okay?"

"I…can we sit down for a second?" Bo let out a deep breath, and she seemed stiffer than before. She couldn't even look Lauren in the eyes for more than a few seconds.

"Sure, sweetie." Lauren was afraid of what would happen once they sat down, but she moved to follow Bo anyways. They faced each other on the sofa, and Lauren immediately placed a concerned hand on Bo's knee to let her know it was okay to talk. Her approaches to Bo and Tamsin were so completely different yet extremely similar. She was dating Bo, and they were supposed to be navigating things, so Lauren felt it was her right and duty as loving, supportive girlfriend to push more. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. At least, I hope it's not." Bo cleared her throat and looked like she was going to pass out. Lauren wanted to get her a glass of water, which would also give her time to collect her thoughts, but Bo pulled her hand into hers and squeezed, so Lauren stayed. What could've happened in the few hours they'd been apart? What could make Bo appear so scared and vulnerable around Lauren again? "It's…my mom."

"Is she okay?" Lauren had never met Bo's mother, but from the stories Bo told about her, she could tell her girlfriend was torn about how she felt about the woman. If something happened to her mom, Bo would still be devastated. Lauren understood because even if she didn't exactly talk to her parents except for appearances and out of respect for them, she would still be heartbroken if either of them died or something bad happened.

"My mom is a lot of things but okay has never been one of them." Bo chuckled, though it was forced and uncomfortable and she still wouldn't hold eye contact. She just kept staring at their hands as she played and entertwined their fingers together.

"You're scaring me, Bo. What's going on? Talk to me." Lauren stilled their hands and ducked her head to encourage Bo to look at her.

"She's back in town." Bo finally glanced up again, and she looked like she was holding back tears. Lauren wasn't sure why she would be so upset about her mom being back around.

"Is this a bad thing?" From what Lauren understood, Aoife McCorrigan rarely visited home since she'd been a completely free woman. She thought Bo would want to see her mother.

"I don't want her to ruin us." Bo held eye contact this time, and her voice broke a little. She was having a harder time with this than Lauren did with figuring out how to deal with her own parents and their relationship. Lauren wanted to be sensitive because she didn't know what her girlfriend was actually feeling right now, but part of her wanted to chuckle and lighten the mood. How could her mother ruin them?

"Hey, if we can survive my family at that holiday banquet and if we can survive the triple male posturing that was Dyson, Lachlan, and Ryan all in one night, then we can survive anything. Even your mom." Lauren leaned forward a bit and moved so their knees were touching. She squeezed Bo's hand tighter and moved her free hand to run through the loose hairs on the back of Bo's neck that her high ponytail couldn't capture. "I can lay low if you need me to while you sort things out with her. You know where to find me."

"That's just the thing. I don't want you to lay low." Bo's posture changed a bit; from one stiffness to another, this one more resolved. This Bo had no trouble holding eye contact, like she was trying to convey everything without needing to say it. "It's important to me that she meets you because I don't know when she'll show up again."

"You don't have to force it, Bo. You seem scared, so if you're not ready for that, it's okay. We can try next year." Lauren relaxed into the couch, not entirely sure she was ready for that herself but not wanting to tell Bo that because she seemed so convinced about this. Plus, it was only fair since they were going to meet Lauren's parents again next week. They did the Bo's ex-boyfriend and Lauren's work tours already, so why not officially do the parent tour next?

"I don't want to wait until next year. I need her to meet you now. Tonight." Bo cleared her throat, not breaking eye contact and the tears long ago forgotten. In an instant, Bo turned from this extremely vulnerable girl to this beautiful and confident adult woman. It was amazing that one woman could bring out such mixed emotions for Bo, and Lauren wondered if this was how she made Bo feel when they first started seeing each other and she would hold back because the push and pull was similar.

"Why?" Lauren narrowed her eyes, but when she saw Bo sit up and relax a little and her eyes smiled with her, she couldn't help but mirror her girlfriend's actions.

"Spoiler alert, but I'm going to probably ask you to marry me within the year, and I want you two to at least meet so you know everything before you say yes. She may not show up again for another year, and I won't be able to wait that long to ask you." Bo took in a deep breath and held it, just watching her. Lauren wasn't sure how to react because it wasn't exactly a surprise considering they set the goal together. Still, to hear it said out loud that Bo was seriously planning on proposing made it very real in that moment. It left Lauren speechless and made Bo smile bigger when she saw her reaction. "By the way, you will let me do the big romantic thing for that milestone. No handing me a ring and telling me it just makes sense. The next big one is my turn."

"Bo, we have a lot of big ones to tackle before we get there." Lauren tried not to picture how awkward she would be by giving somebody else that control over something so huge in her life. Her logic was screaming at her to take control, but her emotions finally won a battle and decided that she trusted Bo enough with this. Besides, Bo was the romantic one and had probably dreamed about that moment for years; it was never something Lauren really imagined or dreamed about, so she could definitely let Bo have that moment however she needed or wanted it to happen. Lauren would even hold back from commenting on the utter cheesiness that she was sure Bo would produce.

"I know, but I'm calling that one right now." Bo smiled as she let out another deep breath, back to that vulnerable girl in the blink of an eye. If Lauren didn't know Bo so well, she would think the woman was extremely dizzying with her ability to switch from one emotion to the other. "The point is that my mom rarely comes into town, and it's never really pleasant when she visits. I just…I need you to meet her, and she's agreed to stay for dinner. I thought the Dal was safer ground, so Trick is spending some time alone with her while I came to talk to you and see what you think. If she gets bored, she'll just take off without even telling anybody, so I've got Kenzi on watch."

"You're not your mother, Bo. I know this worries you, but from what you've told me, you're nothing like her." Lauren had heard Bo say several times that she was always afraid of becoming just like her mother; that the apple didn't fall far from the tree, even if Trick had raised her from the time she was six and taught her morals and goodness and love. Still, Bo also admitted she did fall in with her mother several times and found herself just like her when it came to choosing lovers. Still, the past was the past, right? It's not like Lauren was buried under work right this second, either. Okay, so she was working before she thought about Bo not responding to her message, but they had both grown and blended together. They had both changed and were more than the products of their parents. "Well, nothing like her anymore, but that's all in the past. You're a different person than you were then, and the person you are now I absolutely love. If we're being honest, I probably would've loved old you, too because I loved you from the moment we met. We touched. Do you remember?"

"Always. I will always remember. I love you, too, but are you sure you're okay with this? She's kind of hard to take." Bo relaxed into the couch finally, her posture no longer stiff, though her concern was still showing. This was a Bo no longer worried about how she was going to deal with the dinner; this was a Bo that was concerned about Lauren. "It's probably going to be more brutal than dinner with your parents."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, but yes, I'm sure about this. You need me. I'm there." Lauren saw how Bo let that last bit of stress free as she fully relaxed against the couch, pulling Lauren's hand to kiss it. "Besides, this means I finally get to be your first at something, and that makes me feel special and makes me feel like when you do finally ask me that question, I will most likely say yes."

"What if I asked you right now?" Bo smirked, predictably jumping to flirty.

"You're not going to." Lauren smiled knowingly back at her, arching an eyebrow but not breaking eye contact.

"You don't know that." Bo sat up again and leaned closer like she was going to kiss her but just held her there in challenge.

"I do. You would've asked me instead of stalling." Lauren conceded and rolled her eyes when Bo relaxed again, taking that as her bluff being called but not upset or happy about it. They both knew it wasn't time yet. "You know that we're not there. I know you, Bo. You're impulsive, but you're also extremely caring and careful with your own heart. You know I wouldn't say yes if you asked me right now, but you should also know that I wouldn't say no, and that would hurt you just as much. If I did say yes, you would constantly be questioning if I said yes because I felt guilty about hurting your feelings. So, if meeting your mom tonight brings us that much closer, then of course we'll have dinner with her."

"I love you."

"I know."

"And I am going to ask."

"I know." Lauren leaned forward to finally kiss Bo, kind of happy they were having this conversation. She didn't realize it was something they even needed to discuss. When their lips parted, Bo moved her hands to hold Lauren's neck and keep her there, pressing their foreheads together for a few seconds before releasing her. "Just not yet."

"But I am going to be the one to do it, so there's no confusion." Bo looked so tired, scared, and comfortable all at the same time. Dizzying was definitely the word. "I may not be the most traditional person, if at all, but I am a clichéd romantic, as you like to point out, and getting engaged is one of those monumental moments in a girl's life that requires the cheesy romance stuff. Don't worry, though; I won't ask until I'm 100% positive you'll say yes without hesitation."

"Deal." Lauren let out a breath and rolled her eyes to the ceiling, both of them knowing she was acting like it was a tough decision and both of them knowing that it wasn't a tough decision at all.

"We have to bargain about getting engaged in the future. What other couple has to do this stuff?" Bo laid her head on the back of the couch and looked up at Lauren, a soft smile permanently adorning her face before she sat up again. It was always in the way Bo looked at her. Now that this engagement thing was made extremely real for her, Lauren looked at Bo and knew in this moment she would say yes when it came time. She hoped nothing would change her mind.

"All of them, if they knew what was good for them." Lauren ran her hand on Bo's thigh, not meaning for it to be sexy but knowing Bo's brain always went there. The familiar lustful glare was quickly replaced by a loving one, though, and that made Lauren smile.

"Nah. I like that we're special." Bo pulled their hands together again. "So…dinner tonight with my mom. It's not some fancy event like meeting your parents, but I do want her to like you, so…just be yourself."

"I thought you said you want her to like me." Lauren ducked her head and looked down at their hands, her palm tingling where Bo's fingers were shifting casually across it.

"If she has any sense in her at all, she will love you just as much as I do." Bo squeezed their hands and stopped idly playing with them. She was back to being confident again, which should have given Lauren more confidence, too. It wasn't like she'd never met a girlfriends' parents before, but she knew this was a first for Bo. Nobody Bo was dating had ever met her mom, though she did admit Dyson had a run in with her that just caused more family drama but it was long after they broke up. Lauren had heard the story from Kenzi, but she didn't exactly want to say anything until her girlfriend confirmed it. "Let's just hope that's not literally because that has happened before, though love had nothing to do with it. Stupid Dyson." Bo smiled, letting Lauren know she would tell the entire story when they had more time. "Since we're committed to this long term, she's going to no doubt try her best to make us doubt everything. Kenzi apparently spilled the beans about the monogamy thing, too, so she's going to really hit us hard. Just be prepared."

"My game face is officially on." Lauren steeled her jaw, and she realized it had been a while since she'd had to hide her emotions. She never really had to do that being with Bo because even when she did, Bo could tell or sense what she was feeling so it was futile.

"Just remember that I love you, and I am going to ask you to marry me one day, and we're going to live happily ever after, and nothing she says tonight is going to change any of that." Bo let out a breath again, moving her upper body forward like she was scared Lauren was going to bolt any second. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. So now what?" Bo leaned back a little but still stayed close.

"We get ready for dinner with your mom and go from there. Then we deal with my family next week. Then we worry about our vacation. Then we keep working on that forever thing." Lauren stood from the couch and held out her hand for Bo to take. "Sound like a plan?"

"I may need a nap." She took the offered hand and got up, allowing the embrace when Lauren wrapped her arms around her. Sometimes, Bo looked like she just needed a good old-fashioned hug and Lauren was always happy to fulfill that need. Even when she was pissed at Bo, she would still hug her, even if she was withholding other things. Honestly, Lauren craved that contact just as much so it was like she was punishing herself by punishing Bo.

"What time are we meeting her for dinner?" Lauren leaned back, though she kept her arms wrapped around Bo's back, her wrists locking her in place.

"I don't want her to run away." Bo visibly swallowed, and her arms tightened around Lauren's back, pulling her closer.

"If she's that worried about you being committed to me, then it sounds like this is one dinner she doesn't want to skip out on. I'd say you're safe, so go relax and take a nap." Lauren made it a point to relax her own posture, knowing that would do wonders to coercing Bo to do the same. She was glad when it worked. "What time do we need to be at the Dal?"

"7:30." Bo bit her lip, obviously trying not to freak out now that they had a deadline.

"Wow. Okay." Lauren glanced over at the clock hanging in her kitchen and saw it was only 1:17pm. No wonder Bo was scared her mother would skip town; that was a lot of free time for a flight risk to plan an escape. Still, Lauren knew she would be meeting her potential mother-in-law tonight, and she tried her best not to stiffen and worry Bo again because it would do neither of them any good right now. "Yeah, you have plenty of time for a nap, babe. I'll wake you when it's time to get ready."

"Come with me?" The way Bo almost pouted but did send her those damn puppy eyes that she knew Lauren couldn't resist made Lauren roll her eyes in amusement and let out a deep breath. She had been up since 6:30 this morning, and they did not get much sleep thanks to their extracurricular activities. It wasn't a bad idea, actually, though Lauren had a feeling she wouldn't get much sleep now because of her anxiety over finally meeting Aoife. Since the woman was capable of driving so many warning emotions in her own daughter, what would she do to Lauren?

"Only for a little bit and only because maybe you'll get some actual sleep if I do. We didn't exactly get much last night." Lauren pulled away from the embrace, not surprised when Bo kept her hand and guided her up the stairs. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

"I completely forgot I was sore." They walked to the bed, and Bo let out an open chuckle, as she placed a hand across her pelvic region.

"Was it too much? Did I…"

"Lauren, no, you were perfect. Don't you dare finish that sentence." Bo turned around and leaned forward for a reassuring kiss before releasing her hold and grabbing a blanket from the basket for their nap. She pulled the big blue fuzzy one out, which meant she had every intention of snuggling during this nap, which was not surprising in the least. "It's the good kind of sore; the kind that's more than worth it. It's just been a while and my body is readjusting. You let out your inner sex beast on me anytime you want; you will not see me complain in the least."

"Go on and hop into bed. I'll be there in a second." Lauren tried to hide her blush, but it was impossible to do around Bo sometimes. She smiled when Bo was tucked under the blanket and smiled at her before retreating to the restroom.

After she finished using the restroom, Lauren stared at her reflection as she washed her hands. Slowly, she started to smile as she imagined this as the face of someone who would be married to Bo Dennis one day. The reality of their relationship finally sunk in, and she no longer felt as anxious about meeting her future mother-in-law tonight, though she would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit scared of the woman. Bo was right, though; this was something they needed to do to move forward because Lauren knew she would be saying yes when Bo asked. This even appeased her logical self because they wouldn't be jumping into something impulsively when it finally happened; it would be because it was finally and truly time, and they really were going to give it a real shot and be together.

For now, they could recharge their energy and finally get some rest, so she slipped off her boots, set the alarm on her phone, and moved to crawl behind Bo, smiling as she was pulled into the embrace before closing her eyes and just being happy in the moment. They would need the memories of this moment to help them get through the night, and Lauren had a feeling she was going to need the rest to keep her mind fresh and alert during the obvious interrogation she was walking into tonight. When she felt Bo finally doze off, she knew she wouldn't be far behind.


	27. They Don't Even Know My Name

Bo was nervous as she walked in the door of the Dal. Nervous _and_ excited, if that were possible, though it was always a common response whenever she got to see her mom because Aoife was such a loose cannon. There were no guarantees of how tonight would turn out, but Bo actually found herself relieved that it was finally happening and that Lauren was right there with her. Bo had been the first to wake from their avoidance nap and was actually surprised they both managed to get some sleep. Since they were both clearly anxious about tonight's dinner, the fact that they slept at all meant they really needed it. That rest and Lauren's hand sliding into hers as she joined her inside were the only things keeping Bo sane right now, though, which was impressive considering it was a tossup if her mother would be sane or not. There was a reason lawyers often used the insanity plea for her mom, and Bo knew it wasn't just an excuse. Honestly, that was what worried Bo about tonight more than anything; it was always hard to tell which version of her mom she would be dealing with, and she didn't want to scare Lauren off when she found out mental illness ran in the McCorrigan family.

She spotted her mother in the bar, commanding attention from several bar patrons and almost feeding on their sexual energy as they vied for her attention. It always amazed Bo how flawless and unforgiving Aoife was about toying with all of these people's emotions. It amazed her even more that she used to do the same exact thing. If she had never met Lauren, Bo had a feeling she would have tired of this lifestyle eventually and wanted to settle down somewhere with somebody. She could have been happy with other people, but she also knew now that Lauren ruined her for anyone else. Not many people could survive meeting her mom, though she knew if anybody could, it would be Lauren. Dyson couldn't survive the meeting, and Bo had thought she was in it for the long haul with him before he gave his love away. Bo could admit she was a little scared her mom would make a pass at Lauren. Aoife had been trying to prove a point by sleeping with Dyson, and they were already history and just fooling around at the time, both knowing they were through but not willing to let go just yet, so how was her mom going to act and react to Lauren being Bo's present and future? Better yet, how was she going to react to Lauren being Bo's one and only?

Aoife had messed around with women before; she was a sexual creature and enjoyed all the spoils and delicacies. It's what taught Bo to not focus on the gender but on the feelings she could evoke and produce. Aoife also used to say that women were more challenging targets. Still, she rarely came home with women, saying she preferred her penis au natural. If she knew how good Lauren was with the strap on, she would be changing her tune.

Bo remembered her mother giving her the sex talk, when Bo had turned 15 and her mom was fresh out of jail and on parole. It was awkward since they hadn't seen each other much since Bo was six and really had no idea what to do with her mom, but Trick insisted the sex talk happen since Aoife was 15 when she got pregnant with Bo. Plus, he refused to do it himself, and it was still funny to watch how uncomfortable he got whenever her sexual exploits were topics of discussion. Just last month, he feigned needing to dry dishes because Lauren in her ever scientific mind and awkward sociability couldn't stop talking about fulfilling Bo's "coital requirements" when they started talking about adding sex toys to the mix. Trick may have walked away uncomfortable, but the conversation that happened after worked wonders to getting Lauren to finally doing it.

Bo sighed and squeezed Lauren's hand, only now realizing they hadn't moved much since they'd entered into the Dal. Lauren was obviously letting her take point, which made sense considering she was going to meet Aoife for the first time. She may have seen pictures in Trick's study and Bo's photo albums stored in the footlocker downstairs at the clubhouse, but Lauren had never really _seen_ Aoife. To see her in full action now was kind of disturbing, but it was an accurate portrayal of who her mother was. Even if the woman was only 43 and gorgeous, Bo didn't want to become her at that age. Sure, the sexual revolution lifestyle was still appealing to her; seeing how free her mom was being surrounded by a half dozen potential feeds for the night, Bo could feel the intense energy buzz envelop the room and call to her. Lauren's fingers would adjust in those moments and pull Bo back to reality. Her new reality, which was far better and more fulfilling than any string of one night stands could ever be. Kenzi was right that adding love to the recipe was just the right ingredient for a completely satisfying feed, and Bo felt full and ready to finally tackle whatever her mother served them.

"You okay, babe? Like I said, if this is too much too soon, I can hide. She doesn't know me, so I can stay without getting caught." Lauren was nervous, too, though she was doing a good job with keeping herself collected. Lauren was always good in a crisis situation, and this was definitely going to be a crisis situation.

"And like I said, I want you to meet her." Bo smiled at Lauren, feeling herself relax just by seeing her girlfriend's expressive eyes reflecting back at her so full of love and understanding. "Besides, _I_ would be caught staring at you all night, so she'd figure it out eventually."

"True." Lauren smirked a bit, her eyes sparkling. Those eyes always held little specks in them that looked like stars, but they only appeared whenever Lauren looked at her, and that always made Bo feel super special and extra loved. Lauren didn't even look at her science experiments like that, and that made her feel even more special.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." Bo squeezed their hands and held Lauren's gaze one last time for added strength and courage. She really wanted to kiss her, to reassure them both that everything was okay. They hadn't kissed since before their nap, and Bo's lips decided they were lonely so she pouted a bit upon realization.

Instead of walking fast, Bo took her time, almost like she was circling the Dal and making rounds to nod hello to a few people she had met over the years. She noticed a distinct lack of Tamsin and Kenzi, though. Tamsin was surprising because there hadn't been a day when Bo had worked when she didn't see the officer in the bar area. Kenzi was surprising because she was supposed to be on Aoife duty. Trick was nowhere to be seen, either. Rita was the only one behind the bar, and it looked like they were short staffed tonight. The restaurant was particularly busy for a Tuesday night, and she felt slightly compelled to duck behind the bar and help Rita. Lauren could even help take some orders, though she was clumsy so someone else would have to serve the drinks and food. Bo had seen Lauren spill a glass of iced tea on Kenzi's head because she wasn't able to keep her balance. It was hilarious and cute, though Kenzi didn't seem to think so. It was even more hilarious and cute to actually witness the uber professional, collected, and poised Dr. Lauren Lewis drop something.

When they got into the bar area, Bo closed her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was being way too slow about this, considering she usually liked the bandaid-ripping method to get things over with so they could move on. When Aoife eyed them, she waved her hand casually in the air and the suitors all walked away from the table. The first thing Bo noticed was a plate of cookies on the table as they approached closer and closer. She was curious as she took a seat at the high stool, pulling Lauren's stool closer before her girlfriend was able to sit down. She was going to need her close to her and not so close to Aoife in case she tried something Bo couldn't see under the table. Lauren would be awkward enough that she'd give it away immediately if something did happen, but Bo wanted to prevent anything _from_ happening if she could help it.

"My daughter. My Bo." Aoife held Bo's gaze with such an intense glare that wasn't quite loving but was definitely bordering on creepy. So it was going to be one of those nights; maybe they should have done a lunch. Her mom was probably tired, and the more tired she got, the less sane she was. "I baked you cookies."

"You baked cookies? What's with the Betty Crocker routine?" Bo was skeptical because she had never seen her mother bake once in the few years they had spent together. In fact, she never did much of cliché motherly things at all. Trick's girlfriends over the years had been the most maternal figures she had besides her mother, and they usually didn't stay long, either. No wonder she was so messed up, even if Trick did try his best.

"Can't a mother do something nice for her daughter without it being a thing? I've missed you." She had that creepy smirk on her face again, though in her mom's defense, it may have just been creepy to Bo because it was what she was expecting. Aoife turned her gaze onto Lauren, and it was almost predatory, like she was ready to pounce any second but wanted to study her prey first. Lauren did a good job of not reacting, which made Bo proud for some reason. Then again, Lauren had years of holding back reactions to parental talks. "And you must be Lauren."

"Dr. Lauren Lewis. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Lauren had reverted to her socialite persona, which was distant and calculated yet aware and personable. It made Bo all the more aware that she'd be spending an entire evening trapped in a room full of people just like this but who were more conniving and backstabbing. Lauren was neither of those things, and it still amazed Bo how she could be heir to that world's throne but be so different from all of those people. Lauren was the most loving, strong, and good person Bo knew, and Bo found she wanted to protect that at every cost. So, she pushed down her own nerves and prepared for whatever her mother was going to say. She was prepared to fight for Lauren.

"A doctor? Impressive. Your posture tells me you are high society, too. I'm never wrong about these things." Aoife smirked, running her eyes like she was scanning Lauren for any visible impurities. "Beauty, brains, and money. A triple threat. No wonder my Bo couldn't resist. She'll come to her senses, though. You're too delicate for her."

"Actually, mom, Lauren is the strongest person I know." Bo smiled at Lauren, who still held her professional expression.

"Too vanilla for my tastes." Aoife eyed her again, and this time leaned forward like those few inches would give her new insight. "Although, the old saying 'cold on the streets, a freak in the sheets' could be accurate. I've encountered my fair share of kinky socialites over the years. So, what special hold do you have over my darling girl? What's your story Dr. Lauren Lewis? Why is my Bo playing house with you?"

"Really, mom? Jump right into that? We haven't even ordered drinks yet." Bo scooted her stool closer to Lauren, sensing how uncomfortable her girlfriend was starting to get. One of Lauren's issues when they first started dating was that she was scared she would be a fling to Bo, and now that they had reached this point in their relationship, Bo could see why she would be so leery because Bo's past didn't exactly indicate she was the monogamous type and Lauren really did go all in once she was in. "And I'm not playing house with Lauren. We've been seeing each other for about eight months now, and I'm with her because I love her and she makes me happy. I plan on staying with her for a very long time. I don't need anyone else anymore."

"Bo, our kind can't be monogamous. I've told you this." Actually, it was one of the things she had told her when she had that sex talk with her when Bo was 15. That message had stuck with her, and Bo thought she was being rebellious by not having sex until she fell in love at 18. How was she supposed to know Kyle would dump her before he moved across the country? She was young and in love and had these fantasies of him going to college and them visiting each other and renewing their love like it was their first time every time. In retrospect, Bo was kind of glad that it didn't work out that way because she knew now how bad that first time was. Aoife hated that Bo was in a relationship in high school, stating her teenage years were the perfect time to start exploring options while her hormones were developing. It's why Bo never brought Kyle over to meet Aoife. Actually, he had never even been to the Dal the entire time they dated. Dyson was the first person she dated to meet Aoife, but Lauren was the first person Bo was actually dating at the time that got to meet her. "I had to stick around for this dinner to see who in the world would make you deny who you truly are."

"I do have feelings, you know. I'm a person, and I'm more than just a sex monster." Bo picked up a cookie but put it back down on the plate, just in case they were roofied. She really wished someone would take their drink orders, so at least she'd have something to hold in her hand to keep her from breaking her girlfriend's fingers.

"Yet, you're still walking and sitting like one." Aoife arched a knowing brow at her, which actually caused Bo to blush. She looked over to even see Lauren shift slightly. Bo had once again forgotten that she'd spent the morning sore from last night's sexcapades. Aoife looked over and appraised Lauren yet again. "So either not as vanilla as I thought, or my Bo here hasn't been truthful."

"What we do in private is none of your concern. Just know that I don't need to look elsewhere because I'm plenty satisfied at home." Bo narrowed her eyes in challenge to her mother, feeling slightly guilty when she heard Lauren clear her throat slightly from embarrassment. "Now, could we just enjoy a nice family dinner for a change? I wanted you to meet Lauren because she is extremely important to me, and I plan on her being around for the rest of my life."

"Yes, I know you like to keep your best lovers around on tap; the ones you pretend you can have futures with. This isn't something I ever taught you, so I have no idea where you got that. Definitely not from your father, though I can see why you would keep this one around, too." Aoife leaned back again, confidence never wavering, but Bo wasn't going to relent. Even though she knew better and knew to expect this, she could still hope for a civilized family experience; at least their version of civilized. She never asked her mother for anything; that she was even giving her this dinner was amazing and said that she believed Bo was serious. "How is Dyson, by the way? He was quite the meal."

"Dyson is fine." Bo gritted her teeth; it was still a sore subject. Even if they hadn't been together, it still sucked that he slept with her mom. He could use intoxication as an excuse all he wanted, and Bo had long forgiven him, but she was still mad at her mom for seducing him knowing who he was to her daughter. It was kind of skeevy and was probably the start of when Bo realized she didn't want to be anything like her mother. It was definitely the last time Bo really saw Dyson as a potential mate.

"You know, your father was a socialite, so it's in your blood. It's not surprising that you would be attracted to that, so I can tolerate this little thing you have with the doctor." Aoife wiggled her fingers between Bo and Lauren as she picked up her glass and started to sip at it.

"My father? What about my father?" Bo had gathered as much intel over the years, from pictures and stories her mom and Trick told, to tell her he was different and had money and/or power.

"You want to know about your father?" Her mom was always so careful about talking about him, and she always refused to answer questions about him whenever Bo would ask. The little tidbits of information she did get was whenever Aoife was angry or having a spell, most likely from intoxication mixed with years of mental anguish for whatever reason. Her mom would look at her in those moments and spout out some crazy story about her father, obviously seeing him in Bo somehow. "You really want to know?"

"Yes." Bo was surprised she had said yes, but if her mom was willing to divulge any information, why not take advantage? She had given up that search long ago, but maybe it was time to get that particular demon out of the way, too. Before she could fully commit herself to Lauren, maybe Bo needed to fully commit to knowing who she actually was. She didn't even know if she had paternal grandparents or cousins or aunts or uncles. She had always wanted a cousin. Trick and Aoife were the only blood kin she knew. Kenzi was her adopted sister, but Bo really didn't know much about big families. Maybe that's why she dreamed about a traditional suburban family with Lauren.

"He is a powerful man from a powerful family. They could've crushed us had they known you existed. Evil and powerful people. They would kill a company then resurrect them just so they could kill them again. Your father was just like them." Her mom had always been a little crazy and often spoke nonsense or went on random tangents like this. Bo wasn't sure if it was actual mental illness, years of being held captive, or years of partying catching up with her brain. Maybe it was a combination of all three. "I wouldn't let him keep you, corrupt you. He would've taken you away from me. Not my baby. Not my Bo. I wouldn't give you up. It's why your name is Dennis instead of the family name McCorrigan."

"Is that my father's name? I always assumed." Bo had spent several years looking up every Dennis in the surrounding counties but had never found anything. It's what her birth certificate said, so even though there was no father listed, Bo had figured she was given his last name as some sort of tribute, just like she had been named after her grandmother she never got to meet.

"No. I had to hide you. He couldn't know you existed, and he was a smart man. He would've figured it out fast. They would've taken you away and destroyed us completely. You may not think much of me, considering everything, but I always had your best interest at heart." Aoife still kept that same crazed confidence in her posture as she leaned casually against the stool's back, as though this was every day conversation. "They call your father the Wanderer. That's his nickname in the business world because nobody knows where he is at any given time. He just appears and takes what he wants, not caring who or what he destroys in his path. Be careful, Bo. He is dangerous. There's a reason I kept you from him all these years."

"Why tell me now? All these years I've asked you, why now?" Bo didn't trust her mother, but she did believe she was telling the truth. Why lie about something like this? Plus, it made perfect sense, and that kind of bothered her and scared her. She had that crazy sex fiend side to her thanks to her mom, but her father being apparently evil explained why Bo would have fits of rage sometimes and act on pure emotion. It scared her whenever she fought with Lauren, which is why Bo often found herself walking away during their arguments if Lauren didn't beat her to it. She had to have time to reel in her emotions and think logically again. Lauren was teaching her that, and her girlfriend had even brought her back from the edge a few times, too.

"Call it mother's intuition. Or maybe I just want you distracted enough so you can finally put this poor girl here out of her misery." Aoife nodded to Lauren as she took another long sip from her glass.

"Lauren. Her name is Lauren, and again, I'm serious about being with her. In fact, next time you show up, we'll probably be talking wedding plans." Bo stiffened, not sure why since she was positive it's what she wanted with Lauren. They had talked about it, and she knew that's where they were headed, but Aoife always had a tendency to make Bo question everything, even the things she was the most sure of in her life. She didn't doubt Lauren's love or commitment to her, but her mom always had a way to make Bo question and doubt herself.

"I won't hold my breath for that invitation." Aoife flagged Rita down, who just nodded her head and started making more drinks for their table. At least she was making three so Lauren and Bo could stop sitting here so awkwardly with nothing in front of them but Bo's mother and a table full of empty glasses. "Now, should we retire to a table and actually grab dinner? Mommy may have started the party early."

"Sure." Bo looked over and noticed Lauren hadn't said anything but her name the entire time. Aoife commanded the conversation, and Bo always reacted to that because she was the same way. It was like two alpha women fighting for rights to a territory. Honestly, though, all Bo could think about now was that she finally had some answers about her father. They weren't much to go by, but Kenzi had found out more on less before. That girl should really put her particular set of skills and connections to good use. It's why the duo considered doing some private investigating once upon a time, but they got too distracted with their own stuff and Trick having them work that the idea was all but abandoned. Plus, they never made much money from it, so even though they probably would've been good at it, Bo's hero complex and bleeding heart mentality eventually made them give up trying to make the "Hotvestigators" work. It was funny to see those old flyers around town sometimes, though it had been a long time since they'd had one show up.

Once they sat at a table, Aoife was somewhat civil, though that could've been because she was more interested in her various thralls from earlier and all but abandoned the conversation at the table. Lauren even had a chance to explain what she did and who her family was, but it was like summing up an entire existence in thirty seconds because Aoife rolled her eyes at her and Lauren didn't say anything else after that. Instead, she just sat there and let mother and daughter verbally bitch slap each other until her mom finally gave up on dinner and the conversation and left them. Bo was honestly surprised she had lasted as long as she did. Her mother abandoning her was something she always came to expect, and it scared her that she could and had been the same way in the past.

Lauren knew what to do in that moment, though, because she leaned over to kiss her cheek, pull their hands together underneath the table, and just smile softly and knowingly at her. The simple loving gesture did a lot to alleviate Bo's returned insecurities.

"I'd say your mom is finished with us. Want to go home?" Lauren looked down at their plates. Nobody really ate their food too much, though Lauren had played with her salad quite a bit when Bo and her mom were bickering back and forth about something stupid. Bo couldn't even remember the dinner conversation too much because it was the same old insults and stories she had heard for years, with a few more added in from this past year's adventures. Still, it was a lot of the same things; just at different places. What Bo once thought was a glamorous and adventurous life was something she didn't want anymore. Sure, she wanted to travel and have adventures, but she only wanted to do those things with Lauren now.

"I'm sorry she didn't say much to you. I'm sorry she was such a bitch to you when she did address you existed." Bo cleared her throat and moved her free hand so she could trace patterns on Lauren's that was holding her other hand. "The good news is we won't have to worry about seeing her but maybe once a year."

"You mean you still want to marry me after that? I have to admit she almost had me convinced you shouldn't marry me. I don't think I've ever been compliment insulted before; that was a new one for me." Lauren was joking, especially considering compliment insults was verbal warfare in Lauren's world, but Bo could tell she was still worried about it. Aoife had that affect on people, even the strongest willed like Lauren.

"Of course I want to still marry you. Don't be silly. When your mom and dad say the same stuff to me next week, I'll still want to marry you then, too." Bo chuckled, hoping that it didn't sound false. Maybe this really was too much within a week.

"So, your father, huh? What's that about?" Lauren visibly swallowed before smirking slightly. She knew how much Bo knew about her dad and how she had spent years trying to find answers about who she was but always failed and eventually gave up because she had decided it wasn't something she needed to know to live her life the way she wanted. She could live her life the way she chose without knowing everything about her family. She just needed to know who she was. People went their entire lives without knowing who they really were, and Bo had found her own makeshift family, even if it wasn't a completely biological one. That would come way down the line with Lauren, who would make the perfect mom despite her fears of being that cold, detached parents like her own mother. They had talked about it in bed one night, and Bo still smiled remembering that super science gal Lauren Lewis had baby names.

"I don't know. I don't even know his name. Part of me wants to find this Wanderer. Learn his name." Bo took a deep breath before looking over at her girlfriend again, seeing the protective and supportive features cross Lauren's expression. "The other part of me doesn't because my mom is right. Whoever my father is, he is most definitely dark. I'm not sure I want that in my life. I don't want to know that I'm capable of being evil."

"Bo, you are not a monster. You never could be. Just because your father is allegedly evil and your mom may be a little crazy, no offense, that does not mean that is who you are. You are good and loving and kind." Lauren pulled their hands up to her lips to kiss Bo's knuckles before releasing the grip. "Let's go home and get some more sleep. That nap may have helped, but it just treated the symptoms and didn't cure the problem. We can talk more about this in the morning when it's all settled. Whatever you decide, just know I'm behind you 100%."

"I know. Thank you." Bo did know, too. Lauren would practically drive herself insane trying to find answers and doing research for work, and she did the same thing whenever she tried to take care of Bo. Like whenever Bo got sick, Lauren was there with all the answers, and if she didn't know the answer, she would go without worrying about herself until she found the answer. That sort of dedication and caring was the opposite of evil, and that's what Bo wanted to know. That's the family Bo wanted. Still, her mother was right about one thing: Bo would get distracted trying to find her dad. Now that she knew even this little bit of information, how could she not want to find him now that she probably could? It was tempting to fall back into old Bo and just focus on herself, but she had a relationship now and friends and too many things to worry about right now. She had to decide what was more important to her, and in this moment, even though she wanted it to be Lauren, Bo looked at her mother back to entertaining her thralls, and she wasn't as positive as she should have been.


	28. Happiness is a Warm Gun

Living with and loving only one person for the rest of her life? This was the first time Bo had ever really attempted this. She didn't count Kyle because that was puppy love. Since him, she had never been able to be successfully monogamous for long. She had tried with Dyson, honestly tried, but she just couldn't, and she never had problems offering him to other people, either. She remembered the stint where he hired her to go undercover with him, back when she and Kenzi were pretending to be private investigators, to pose as his wife so he could infiltrate a country club. Turns out the members were having orgies by the pool; Bo liked the idea, but Dyson was an ass about sharing her and didn't like that she freely offered him to the group. She didn't last much longer with him beyond that because she had started to sleep with other people.

Even though she had successfully done it to this point, how much longer before her natural instincts kicked in? Bo was honestly afraid she would hurt Lauren. It wasn't something she really thought about until her mother came to town and reminded her how free and easy that lifestyle was. The thing was, though, Bo noticed this time that something was missing. Her mom may have pretended to be happy, but was she really? Bo had been experiencing this happy love bubble with Lauren for a while now, and their sex life was awesome. Maybe a little too awesome because Bo felt like she was the one who needed a breather from the constant marathons. They were building a life together. They seriously talked about getting married one day. They even talked about kids. Why would she want to give up this happiness she felt now just for a few seconds of happiness every once in a while from strangers?

Bo actually felt sad for her mom now, having never had the opportunity to feel this phenomenal thing called true love. Sure, it was hard not to look at various people and wonder what they tasted like, but a big difference Bo noticed as she stared out across the emptying bar at the last few patrons dangling? Bo actually would look at them and wonder what they tasted like, much like her old persona and like her mom would do, but she now looked at them, wondered, and then would smile when she remembered how much better Lauren tasted in comparison to anything she had ever done. Bo realized she really did grow up somehow this past year, and her birthday approaching only proved how much difference a year actually makes in a person's life. She did the kinky, the rebellious, the wild, and the practically insane. After she did Lauren, she knew nothing else would do. She was realistic and knew that sex with strangers would still feel good at times, but it was nothing compared to what she had now, which was beyond great sex but also included so much more. Their couplings now completely filled her top ten in the best sex ever category and almost had the top fifty except for a few instances, and none of them were Dyson anymore surprisingly.

Bo couldn't lie to herself; Dyson was good in bed and so was Ryan, but neither of them had anything on Lauren and the only reason those four other sexual encounters weren't wiped off, three from the same guy because he deserved the twice repeat and one from a girl who knew exactly what she was doing, was because Bo had been tingly for hours after from her intense orgasms. She could remember their faces; she was always good with faces, but she was horrible at names. It didn't matter anymore because there was only one name she needed to know, and Lauren was making any lists obsolete anyways so Bo needed to stop keeping track of that because it was a waste of time anymore.

The banquet was coming up in a few days, and Bo knew Lauren missed her last night, though that may have been Bo projecting her own desires onto her girlfriend. She was already asleep when Bo got in late from her shift, and she didn't want to wake her girlfriend just to let her know she was home. Then, Lauren was already gone over to the campus by the time Bo woke up, so they missed each other completely. Maybe that's why Bo had spent the night working the bar and watching people, thinking back on her life and what she wanted and who she was. As she locked up the front door, on her walk to Lauren's, she decided she was tired of being that lost girl. She may not know who her father was, but Bo knew who _she_ was, and she owed Lauren, Kenzi, and Trick so much for helping her find and be her true self.

"Lauren?" Bo walked into the loft, smiling when she realized she didn't do a happy dance anymore because she had a key to the place. It was common occurrence and routine now, and that made her even happier because they were really blending together perfectly. She dropped her bag and keys on the chaise lounge as she walked in to find what delicious snack Lauren had prepared for her. She was actually surprised to find the refrigerator void of any such delicacies, which was a first and immediately concerned Bo. "Lauren?"

Bo glanced up at the clock to find it was late, but the dim light coming from over the stove was an indication that Lauren had been home at some point. So, where was she? Was it Monday night? Was that dinner with Tamsin night? It was hard to tell anymore because Tamsin came and went so frequently and sporadically lately. Before sending a text, she decided to check the rest of the apartment, glad that at least nothing looked disturbed or out of place so she could rule out robbery and kidnapping. Bo figured she might have been sleeping and walked upstairs, forgetting all about her hunger in concern that Lauren may not be home yet. She had never worked this late, and she didn't text or call to say she would be. Bo was even more worried when she noticed the lack of Lauren in the bedroom or upstairs bathroom.

Bo called and didn't get a reply. She texted for added measure, but still no reply. Bo found herself overly worried. Was this the moment when everything changed between them? Why now? Why did it have to be after Aoife and before the Lewis family drama? Bo scolded herself for being insecure. She called Kenzi, who told her there were probably any number of reasons why she wasn't home. Bo called Tamsin, who didn't reply, either. She toyed with calling the hospital or Dyson to have him ask about possible crimes or accidents that would have involved someone fitting Lauren's description, but she decided that was jumping the gun a little too crazy.

She was pacing the living room, not entirely aware of her surroundings because she was so locked in her head. What if something bad happened to her? What if Lauren _was_ kidnapped and enslaved by some super humanoid race? What if she was hit by a car on her walk home? What if some student crush of hers went uber stalker? What if that Nadia girl came to stab her because she was possessed and was upset Lauren wasn't dating her? Bo felt her blood start to boil. This was not productive, but it was better than the alternative of thinking Lauren just didn't want to be home, though she really couldn't figure out anything she had done wrong to produce that result. The recent dinner with her mom really did open up her insecurities again.

The door opened and Lauren dropped her bag on the ground by the door, craning and rubbing the back of her neck, before she even noticed Bo standing there. She turned on the dimmer and was startled when she turned and noticed her. Bo had to fight back tears and the urge to find whoever was responsible and kill them when she noticed the cut on Lauren's lip and forehead.

"Babe, Lauren, oh my god." Bo rushed over, careful not to touch her injuries. They were still fresh, though the blood had dried around her split lip and forehead. She had blood covering her shirt, too. Why hadn't Lauren cleaned herself up? "What happened?"

"I went to have dinner with Tamsin since she finally had a big break at work, and somebody was not too happy with her infiltrating their camp." Lauren sighed before shutting the door and locking it. She squeezed Bo's hand, though she winced a little in her side. Lauren moved over to her lab area and started pulling out first aid stuff. "I'm fine, really."

"No, you're not. Here. Gimme." Bo took the cotton swab and materials from Lauren's hands and guided her to the couch. She started to help her clean it up, being a little more careful than she probably needed to be and feeling every sting and discomfort as the alcohol hit Lauren's cuts. "That's the best I can do." Bo pulled back the bloody swab, not wanting to look at it but needing to lighten the mood without showing her own reaction. Lauren needed her to be strong right now. "You need to see a doctor."

"I am a doctor." Lauren took a deep breath, her voice low and gravelly.

"Seeing you beat up like this kind of breaks my heart." Bo smirked with only one side of her mouth, afraid of doing more because her girlfriend was obviously in pain and didn't need to see her happy at Lauren at least being alive, even if she wasn't well. "So? You gonna explain this? Whose ass do I need to kick?"

"Tamsin took care of it." Lauren smiled a bit, letting out a deep, obviously painful breath, indicating her injuries were in her ribs, too. Bo remembered what it felt like to be beat up like that, and she could sympathize honestly. Lauren wasn't the type to just go beat up a guy for picking on people, though, so her injuries meant something else, and Bo was scared of what that was. "She was amazing, Bo. If she doesn't make detective after this, I don't know what else…. She deserves it."

"Okay, so Tamsin was amazing." Bo cleared her throat, trying to hide her jealousy at the obvious hero worship in Lauren's expression and voice, and both wanting to thank Tamsin for apparently saving her and kick her ass for apparently putting her in this position at all.

"She found the link and evidence to put somebody very bad behind bars, and they weren't too happy about it and tried to end her so she couldn't pursue it any further. I just got caught in the crossfire and rode in the ambulance with her." Lauren leaned against the couch and let out a better, deeper breath, though she still looked tired.

"There were guns?" Bo wanted to rush over to Tamsin right now and punch her in the face.

"Tamsin was shot, but it wasn't bad. She was in and out of emergency surgery fast. They're holding her overnight for observation and recovery, but she'll probably get to go home tomorrow." Lauren cleared her throat again, obviously having a hard time. "She saved me, Bo. All these years of her being my best friend, and she actually now has bragging rights that she saved my life."

"Why didn't you let the nurses or someone fix you up while you were there?" Bo felt a little bad about wanting to punch Tamsin now, considering she was already injured. She wanted to hug her now for saving Lauren.

"I was a little too preoccupied and was giving Dyson my statement so he could keep on the guy Tamsin was after." Lauren moved to place her arm on the back of the couch, lightly grazing Bo's shoulder to let her know she was okay and not to worry. How could she not worry, though? Her girlfriend was just a victim of a violent crime and could have been shot! Bo had to bite her lip to keep from panicking. "I completely forgot about my own injuries, since they weren't pressing. I had to make sure Tamsin was okay and that her work wasn't for nothing. She really deserves that detective commendation after this. She managed to do something Dyson and Hale and any number of detectives on the force have been trying to do for years. She's so damn stubborn, and I guess my little talk with her snapped her out of it enough to follow the lead she had. She was telling me about it at dinner, and I have never seen her so animated and excited before, like she was finally happy again. It was so good to see, and we were both so distracted with it that we both missed the guy attacking us when we left."

"So I should have called Dyson after all." Bo looked down at her hands, willing them to do something productive so she placed them both on Lauren's knee before smiling up at her. "I may have been going a little crazy with worry that something bad had happened to you. I hate that I was right."

"I'm okay, Bo. Really. My cuts are because Tamsin pushed me out of the way, and I got the wind knocked out of me. She was a little busy getting shot to care that she threw me into a brick wall." Lauren placed her hands on Bo's now, pulling them to her lips to kiss them. "I'm home now, and you've administered the first aid, and I'm tired. I just want to go to bed and sleep. In your arms."

"Of course." Bo felt herself relax a little, knowing she had to be strong for her girlfriend right now. Lauren was being too relaxed about this, but it had apparently been some time since it happened.

"I'm sorry I didn't call or message. I should have. I just…" Lauren stood and didn't let go of Bo's hands, bringing her with her as they went upstairs to get ready for bed. In the bathroom, Lauren added some antibiotic cream to her cuts and a butterfly closure on her forehead. It wasn't as bad as Bo had originally thought, but it still broke her heart to see it.

* * *

Lauren stretched her body, feeling stiff for some reason. She immediately knew why because of the death grip Bo had on her. She chuckled, though she understood the clinginess completely. When that guy pulled the gun on her, Lauren had panicked and the only thing she could think about was that she wouldn't get to say goodbye to or live out her life with Bo. All this time she was worried about something bad happening to her girlfriend, and she was the one hurt.

The banquet was in a few days, and she knew her cuts would be almost nonexistent by then. The scar she might get on her forehead, she would be able to cover up with foundation. The wonders of the human body always fascinated her, and to watch herself heal was always an interesting experiment. Whenever she would get hurt playing soccer in high school, especially the bruises that frequented her legs and feet, she would watch them slowly heal and change colors during the process.

She stretched a little more, coming out of Bo's death grip, instantly waking the woman. Bo sat up like she was ready to fight someone, her hair tousled and sleep-filled eyes not making her the least bit frightening. No, Lauren had experienced her fair share of fear in her travels and in Afghanistan and last night when that guy rounded the corner and pulled a gun on them. She had been mugged before, but nobody had ever fired the gun. That guy wasn't there to steal their money and purses; he was there to steal Tamsin's life, and Lauren didn't like that a bit. She worried even more now that her best friend was putting herself into more danger daily by wanting off of her beat and into the detective field. After last night, though, Lauren knew Tamsin would be amazing at it. She even knew how to land so the bullet didn't hit her very hard. The surgery was a simple horizontal laceration, and she was no doubt hopped on pain pills right now and giving the nurses hell.

Lauren looked at the sun rising through her window, the grey light slowly illuminating the bedroom and the steeples outside her window calming her down a bit. Lauren fell back into the covers and ran her hand down Bo's arm to soothe her.

"It's okay, Bo. I'm okay." She allowed her head to fall back into the pillow, but she moved her head so she could see and feel the worry come from Bo. She sat up, letting the sheet fall to her waist. She had left on her undershirt and underwear last night to sleep in, not really wanting to bother with putting on pajamas. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. You could've died last night." Bo rubbed at her eyes before turning her sad, frightened gaze toward her. It was the same look Lauren had last night. "I'm not okay, Lauren. That's not okay. You can't…"

"Hey, I'm okay. Really. See? I'm here. Now. With you. Alive." Lauren moved until she wrapped her body behind Bo's, holding her with all four limbs. "Tamsin was there, and I'm okay."

"But what if she wasn't there? What if I'm not there?" Bo choked on a sob, obviously not even fighting her emotions right now. "I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you. I thought I was being silly for overreacting and thinking the worst when you weren't home and hadn't called. I just…"

"I'm sorry, Bo. You were working, and you knew I was having dinner with Tamsin. With all of the crazy, I didn't forget you, but I couldn't rest for a second until I knew Tamsin was okay. I should've called, and I'm sorry." Lauren let go of the embrace when Bo moved out of it to turn around and face her, sitting back on her legs. "I'm okay, Bo. See?"

"I feel like the world's worst girlfriend because I've been trying to figure out what to do with all of this relationship stuff going on with us and our parents, and then this happens and everything seems so ridiculous in comparison." Bo pushed the tears from her eyes and face before holding both sides of Lauren's face and kissing her so hard and deep that it resonated throughout Lauren's entire body. When she released her, she didn't move from her position, though. Instead, she maneuvered them until she was laying on top of Lauren with their faces still so close and breaths intermingling. "I don't think I want to meet my father yet. I don't need to know him. Not right now anyways. Let's get through these next trials together and worry about that later because I know that whatever happens with him, it's not going to change how I feel or what I want with you. Right now, I just want to focus on us. On making us a priority. Last night just reminded me that life is too short, and I can't stand the thought of losing you. I can't stand the thought that you'll die before my life, our life, even begins together. I just don't want to waste another minute worrying anymore. I have half a mind to kidnap you and whisk you away to elope down at the Falls right now. Right this second."

"We're going to be fine, Bo. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not in that world anymore, and I know what to do if necessary. I did serve some time in Afghanistan, so I do have some badass credibility, as Kenzi reminds me, and I can protect myself." Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo, feeling her girlfriend's soft fingertips trace the outline of the cut on her forehead. She moved to pull Bo in for a kiss to alleviate some of her anxiety. "You don't have to worry about me, sweetie. I'm going to be fine. You're going to be fine. We're going to be fine together, okay?"

"I love you." Bo sounded so scared about this, but Lauren knew it was because of the reality last night gave them and not because she was scared of loving her.

"I love you, too." She cleared her throat before pulling Bo in for another kiss. Right now, she needed to feel alive, and Bo seemed all too eager to push forward herself, as she sat up to throw her tanktop to the floor before pulling her to sit up and doing the same to Lauren's shirt. "I love you."

"I know." Lauren wiggled out of the embrace until she could run to the bathroom. She had to use the restroom and didn't want to pee the bed since it was obvious what they both needed at the moment, and that it would probably last well into the morning and afternoon without bathroom breaks. They both needed that proof that the other was alive. They needed that proof that they were together and happy.

Bo followed her in the restroom and pulled her into the shower after they brushed their teeth. They never stopped touching or kissing. They brushed out their hair after the shower and a half-assed attempt at using shampoo and soap, and they just went back to bed without bothering with clothes. They stayed cuddled together as Lauren read the newspaper on her tablet with Bo nestled tightly in her arms. She didn't get past the first page before they were back to touching and groping and kissing, their hurried and needy passion from the shower not really enough to prove the point. Much like Lauren anticipated, they ended up making love, alternating between fast and slow and never letting hands or lips stay too far away for long. Eventually, they were exhausted and fell asleep with the sun shining in on their bodies still tangled together under the sheet, since the comforter was long abandoned on the floor.


	29. There Were Never Such Devoted Sisters

Lauren's eyes fluttered open, not the least bit surprised that she was the first to wake. No matter how much sleep she got the night before, no matter what time she went to bed, her biological clock would never allow her to sleep in past 10:00 a.m. Bo's clock was naturally different, since she worked nights and was used to sleeping during the day. Often, Lauren toyed with buying dark curtains so the light from outside wouldn't disturb Bo when she slept over, which was practically every night now. After all, that was the real reason the windows were boarded up in her bedroom at the clubhouse. Bo kept saying it was for protection, but Lauren knew it was Bo's attempts at keeping out more sun than her curtains could block.

They would probably need to talk about living together soon. They practically already were without making it official, though how would they decide where to stay? Bo came over here to sleep most nights, and they would go to stay at the clubhouse on the weekends. The plan seemed to accommodate both of their work schedules perfectly, and it wasn't like having the clubhouse cost Bo anything to keep since her grandfather did own it. However, Lauren realized she wanted a permanent home with Bo. No more of this back and forth stuff and the separate spaces. She wanted to start sharing a space with her girlfriend.

If they were going to build a life together, they really should talk about that next big step. The problem was that Lauren didn't know if she should be the one to approach it, since Bo didn't exactly like her reasonable approach to their big relationship decisions. Granted, Lauren knew it wasn't that romantic to just hand her a key and say "here; it makes more sense," especially considering Bo was extremely romantic even though she pretended like she didn't know the entire dialogue of _Pretty Woman_.

Lauren knew Bo could tell how upset and scared she really was about Tamsin and the shooting without her actually saying it. Even though she had seen far worse in Afghanistan and during her residency, Lauren realized just how different the situation was when it was your best friend. She had spent the evening and night doting on Tamsin, not meaning to forget to text or call Bo; actually, Bo was constantly on her mind because Lauren would picture it being her girlfriend instead of her best friend, and it would kill her just a little bit more to imagine doing this with Bo in surgery instead. It scared her and almost made her have an anxiety attack, even though she hadn't had an episode since she was in med school. She felt too much, too, but she had to learn how to control it for her profession, and those lessons mixed with her natural personality made her appear cold and distant most of the time. Years of learning how to control her anxiety and stress really culminated when she was in the warzone, and she could admit that had a lot to do with her calm demeanor now and not the years of therapy or classes she took to learn to control her emotions. Her time in Afghanistan may have been some of the scariest and toughest of her life, but they served to teach Lauren things in field that she never would have learned at Yale.

For the first time, Lauren learned the lesson of why doctors couldn't work on their loved ones, and she was surprised that she fit into that cliché. She always thought she would be an exception because her parents raised her in the medical world. Then again, her father didn't perform surgery on her mother when she needed that hysterectomy, but Lauren thought that was because it wasn't her father's specialty more than actual protocol. Yet, her parents also didn't love each other as far as Lauren could tell, so what difference would that have made other than the companionship and political maneuvering for the foundation? Her parents were both attractive people and would probably have no lack of suitors should they decide to split or if something happened to one of them. Lauren had to chuckle knowing how much Stella Lewis would probably fall prey to Trick's charms and vice versa. The women Lauren had seen Bo's grandfather court definitely reminded Lauren of her mother. Now, that would make for some awkward family dinners. Suddenly, the banquet and dinner with Bo's mom didn't sound so bad.

Tamsin was fine, but Lauren was so worried and constantly checking her charts to make sure nothing was overlooked until the nurses actually asked her to leave to let Tamsin rest and let them do their jobs. Knowing Bo would be home, and Lauren quite aware she needed her girlfriend more than ever, she rushed home with the intention of crawling into bed and holding Bo all night. She was surprised to find her still awake and waiting on her, considering the hour, and it made Lauren feel both relieved at seeing her and guilty for not calling her.

Tamsin and Bo were so much alike sometimes, and it was easy to picture Bo doing the exact same thing for her with the gunman. They were both so protective, and even though Tamsin liked to pretend to be an anti-hero, she really was one deep down; she just didn't know what to do with that part of herself and rarely let it surface. However, the problem was that Tamsin had more experience and training with those situations, and Bo would just be impetuous and brave and jump in front of the bullet not caring about where it hit her. Bo was a true hero, though, and would do anything to ensure other people were taken care of, even if it meant she would die or get hurt in the process.

Now that she was awake, Lauren found her grip on Bo was almost as tight as Bo's on her, similar to how they had been when they woke up at sunrise. She took a breath, knowing that she needed to get up and make lunch before calling to check on Tamsin. Lauren placed a kiss on Bo's head before maneuvering to free herself. Her girlfriend's hair was sweating, which meant she was sleeping hard, and that was a good thing. Bo needed the rest; her body must be purging stress through her dreams and REM sleep. Lauren hoped the nightmares weren't bad, so she leaned over to kiss Bo's forehead and push her sweaty locks from her face, willing the bad dreams to go away.

Lauren picked up her phone as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day, not surprised to see the mess they made in their passionate neediness early this morning but not quite ready to pick up because she liked the reminder. It seemed traumatic events and the aftermath were exceptions for her OCD. She stepped lightly in the shower, careful not to slip on the soap and bottles that had fallen in the tub in their heated exchange. This time, she actually bathed and didn't feel like Tamsin's blood was all over her anymore.

Bo always was good at making her feel secure and loved. Last night, sitting in that waiting room and waiting on Tamsin to get out of surgery, Lauren had decided that if Bo asked her to marry her, she would without a doubt say yes. She almost said yes when Bo proposed running away and eloping this morning, but neither of them really wanted that. Bo was the type who wanted a big wedding, complete with white dress, and even though Lauren never really cared about that stuff, she wanted to give Bo everything she ever wanted and then some. Plus, Bo would be unbelievably beautiful as a bride, and Lauren couldn't resist seeing that. Bo wanted to do asking, but would it be bad if Lauren got her an engagement ring instead? Lauren never imagined herself as the one to wear an engagement ring; she was more the simple, singular band type because of her work. Maybe she and Bo should talk about that, too.

As she was blow drying her hair, she noticed Tamsin had replied back to her while she was in the shower, stating she was home and was going to crash but would call when she woke up. Dyson had apparently come to pick her up to take her home, and Lauren had to bite her lip to keep from reacting to that. She wasn't sure if it was jealousy or general disappointment that she wasn't the one picking up her best friend, considering it was her job to look after Tamsin.

Then again, was it really her job anymore? Considering how long term she and Bo were, Lauren wouldn't be surprised if Tamsin had started to move on a little on her own without telling her. Maybe she would finally decide to settle down, though Lauren doubted it would be with someone like Dyson. Even though Tamsin enjoyed handsome men, she liked to be the one with the most control and power in a relationship so she usually dated women if she was going to pretend to date someone. Unless she had bested Dyson in one of their weekly boxing matches and showed off her dominance, Tamsin wouldn't be going there romantically. Lauren wished she would, though, because it would have solved the Dyson problem and solved Tamsin's obvious loneliness. Lauren knew her best friend's recent breakdown wasn't just about being passed up for a promotion and was at least a little bit about the fact that they weren't attached at the hip anymore. It may have taken a while for Lauren to get that, but she understood now, even if her friend would never ever say that to her. Maybe Tamsin would at least start dating seriously because she deserved so much and deserved to be happy.

When she was finished getting ready for the day, she noticed Bo still out cold in the bed, except now she was gripping Lauren's pillow between her arms. She walked over to place another soft, loving kiss on her forehead. Even in sleep, Bo seemed to always know when she was around and responded accordingly, the big smile gracing her face telling Lauren that her girlfriend was finally getting some rest minus the nightmares. She was still sweaty, but it had seemed to dry some.

Lauren walked downstairs to make them lunch, deciding it would be okay if she skipped doing any work today. Her research would understand given the events of last night. So, she looked in her fridge and cabinets to make sure she had the stuff to make Tamsin's favorite butterscotch brownies to take over later before Lauren began to make Bo's favorite enchiladas for lunch. She always made too much food anymore because Tamsin would randomly appear and join them and Kenzi always seemed to be there too and would eat a good two servings herself. Bo wanted Lauren to test the young girl for a tapeworm because she was lazy but ate and drank like she should be at least a little overweight yet still appeared like she was maybe 90 pounds soaking wet. Still, Lauren had started making larger meals, and even after months of doing this, Lauren was still tickled that she didn't have to do the math to adjust recipes for one person anymore. That's when she realized she probably wouldn't have to do that probably ever again.

She took a deep breath as she put the enchiladas in the oven before going to sit at her counter and just close her eyes to take in the day. Lauren was never the type to stop moving; her personality and energy always had her on the go and doing something, especially with her hands. Not able to hide her blush, Lauren remembered how often Bo liked to compliment how good she was with her hands.

The knock on the door was what startled Lauren from her quiet morning contemplation.

"Hello, stranger. Long time no see." Karen was the last person Lauren expected to see standing outside her door. For some reason, Lauren suspected Tamsin being stubborn and coming over now that she was free from the hospital. She suspected Kenzi because the girl always seemed to know whenever Lauren put something in the oven; almost like Pavlov's Bell, and Lauren had to fight to test that hypothesis, too. Hell, she even suspected Dyson would show to get more details on the guy who attacked them or to let her know how Tamsin _actually_ was; maybe even ask how she was, considering the gunman was originally aimed at her. Karen was the last person Lauren expected to see standing outside her door. She didn't even know her sister knew where her new place was. "Trevor is on his way up. He had a phone call he had to take."

"What are you doing here?" Lauren knew the banquet was coming up, but Karen and Trevor rarely came to stay more than the day before or after, even during holidays. They would fly back to New York before staying the extra few days here with their parents. Okay, so it was just three extra days from their usual visitation schedule, considering the banquet was Friday, but it was still odd.

"Nice to see you too, sis." Karen walked in the door, not seeming to care (not that she ever did) about invading Lauren's space. "We would've called, but this was a last minute trip. Trevor is consulting on a surgery here, so I thought we'd just come on up. We just came from the hospital; mom and dad send their best."

"I'm sure they do." Lauren steeled her jaw, not prepared for this at all. Usually, she had a lot of mental preparing before she could deal with her sister. She would go from excited at seeing her partner-in-crime from years past to being frustrated she would have to deal with her sister's drama and attitude. They had been raised the same way by the same parents, who never showed favoritism at all, but Karen was different in ways that Lauren didn't like. For starters, she smoked and usually carried that smell with her wherever she went; in fact, she smelled like she smoked an entire pack on purpose before coming to visit her big sister, who she knew didn't like it. Karen didn't even care how hypocritical it was considering she was a lung specialist who frequently advised her patients to quit smoking. "I'm assuming you're staying at the condo, since I'm not there anymore?"

"Of course. Did you think I was dropping by to crash with you?" Karen walked further into the kitchen, lifted her nose, and visibly sniffed the air. "What is that god awful smell?"

"Chicken enchiladas." Lauren tried to calm herself so she wouldn't show any reaction to her sister's obvious goading. When their mother was home to cook, she would use this same recipe, which was passed down to her from her mother, so Karen knew the smell and never complained about it before. She just couldn't enter a room without being the literal center of attention. "So, if you're not here to crash, what are you doing here?"

"Well, what else were we going to do? Trevor just left the consult with the patients at the hospital, and I mentioned we should come pick you up and see what you're doing for dinner tonight. I saw mom when she was between surgeries there, and she agreed it was a good idea since nobody has heard from you in awhile." Karen sat down in the chair, and Trevor chose that moment to walk in the door, though he was still on the phone, obviously giving advice to his team at the hospital. "We wanted to make sure you were still alive."

"A phone call would have worked." Lauren smirked slightly, not convinced her sister didn't have an ulterior motive. It was mostly in her posture and the way she was acting like she was too good to be standing in the loft apartment. Still, she had no idea how impacting her statement was after last night about her being alive. So, Lauren reverted to her defense mechanisms and smirked to not give anything away.

"Well, you just would have said no to lunch. At least this way, I can guilt you into coming since we made the trip all the way over here." Karen took a deep breath and looked over at Trevor, who just finished his phone call and was coming into the kitchen area. He went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, which was strange considering this was the first time they had ever been to this place and Lauren never had trouble drinking filtered tap water. He unscrewed the cap and didn't care that it spilled a little liquid onto the countertop and didn't bother to wipe it up. It was just water, but it still would've been polite.

"You're more than welcome to stay for lunch. I have more than enough for four people." Lauren cleared her throat, hoping that her sister would say no. She was in no way prepared to share a meal with these two, and that usually took a fair amount of mental preparation. At least Trevor looked like he wanted to bolt and eyed her in warning not to accept the invitation. He was snobbier than Karen sometimes, and Lauren wondered if he knew his wife used to wet the bed until she was seven.

"Ohmygod, hon. Please tell me I smell enchiladas." Bo came trudging in, and Lauren felt familiar signs of panic surface. It didn't help matters that Bo looked every bit the sex-tousled she was from early this morning and was just now tying the sash on her super short kimono as she was walking down the stairs, oblivious to the additional guests, probably thinking it was just Kenzi as usual.

"It appears you already have company, so we'd better not stay for lunch." Karen's shot Lauren a look that said, "what the hell?"

"Now, Kare, let's not discount such a generous offer. We haven't seen Lauren since the holidays, she said there was plenty of food for four people, and it does smell delicious." Trevor still had a deep yet nasally voice that Lauren used to tease sounded like Barry White had grown up with a stick in his ass. Karen thought it was funny the first time she said it, when she had just started dating him back in college, but she didn't find it funny after that when they had agreed to get married. He was an attractive man, Lauren could admit, his dark flawless skin and baby blue eyes making him extra appealing, so she could see why her sister would choose him. Still, they weren't in love and only did it to further their pedigrees. Lauren's family was medical royalty, and since he was studying to be a surgeon when they met, it made sense why he jumped on the Lewis family bandwagon so quickly. Karen used to make fun of him when they first started dating, so it had surprised Lauren that she agreed to marry him. He was definitely still a lech, though, and Lauren hated how he was staring at Bo, who definitely seemed immediately uncomfortable when she heard the unfamiliar voice and saw them in the kitchen. "Of course we'd love to stay for lunch, Lauren."

"Eyes back in your head, Dr. Beattie." Karen almost sounded like she was a mixture between amused and jealous. It actually wouldn't surprise Lauren if Trevor had cheated on her sister over the years, though she also wouldn't be surprised if Karen cheated on him, too. It made Lauren curious if her parents ever had extramarital affairs, considering their marriage was exactly the same. That person, that relationship was exactly what Lauren didn't want, which was why she was always so careful about dating someone. Luckily, she didn't have to worry about that anymore because she did find somebody to love and love her in return.

"Dr. Beattie? Are you colleagues of Lauren's over at the college?" Bo was always so comfortable in her body and didn't mind that she was practically standing naked in front of two strangers. It probably bothered Lauren more. Bo was also used to people staring at her with open lust and wantonness like Trevor was, so she smiled politely and brushed off the admiration like she always did.

"Most definitely not." Karen narrowed her eyes, not hiding her disdain at the idea. "You must not be that serious if Lauren didn't mention her own sister."

"Oh! You're Karen. Of course. I see it now, especially in the face." Bo rushed forward to extend her hand. Karen only looked at it, so Trevor came around to shake it himself. This time, Bo did look uncomfortable, which was reasonable considering he was getting a better view down her robe. Lauren caught herself gripping the counter and having to physically stop herself from going over and pulling him from her girlfriend. "I'm Bo. It's good to finally meet you. You must be Trevor, or do you prefer Dr. Beattie?"

"I prefer anything you want to call me." He held on a little too long in the handshake and Bo finally pulled her hand back from his, and Lauren finally relaxed.

"I'll just call you Trevor, then; so there's no confusion. Lots of doctors in your family. How does it not get confusing when people call for Dr. Lewis?" Bo openly chuckled a little, and Lauren couldn't help but smile at how beautiful her girlfriend was, even in tense and awkward situations. "I'll run upstairs and get ready. How long until lunch, babe?"

"You have time." Lauren just watched and allowed the territorial claim Bo made by coming to kiss her on the cheek before retreating back upstairs. It didn't take long before the familiar sounds of the shower running could be heard.

"We should be leaving. You obviously already have your hands full this morning, and we wouldn't to intrude." Karen sounded like she was hurt, which didn't make any sense. Other than the fact that Bo couldn't look at Lauren without showing how much she loved her and Trevor had probably never looked at her like that, not even in their wedding, Lauren couldn't figure out why Karen would be upset.

"Nonsense, Karen. We already agreed to stay for lunch. We do not want to be rude to your sister, especially considering we had intentions to have lunch with her anyways." Trevor picked up his phone and started typing on it, no longer concerned with the people in the room now that Bo had disappeared. "Your girlfriend is lovely, Lauren. I approve."

"Well, I don't. Who is this Bo, and why am I just now hearing about her?" Karen and Lauren always had a minor sibling rivalry growing up. How could they not considering how their parents raised them? Karen was younger, but she always seemed to act like she was fighting and starving for attention. It was probably why she was so dramatic now, and it wasn't like Lauren was constantly trying to steal their parents' attention. She just always did more and was more active. Karen would try and wasn't bad at things, but she would be too hung up on thinking she should be better and have more attention than actually working at things like Lauren did. "Mother never mentioned you were dating someone seriously. She said you brought someone to the holiday banquet, and we missed you at the last one, but she never mentioned a girlfriend."

"Bo was who I took with me to the holiday banquet. We've been together for quite some time now, so yes, we're seriously dating." Lauren smirked a little because she suspected her mother would never mention anything. Lauren had never directly called Bo her girlfriend to her parents, so her mother would not have listened to the rumors until they were confirmed from the direct source. It was one of her better qualities, and one that Lauren took to heart in her own dealings with people. If she honestly believed rumors, she wouldn't be dating Bo right now, since more than one person warned her Bo was not long term material and would just cheat on her in the end. Her brain may have been worried about that, but her heart told her to give in and her brain eventually followed. It was funny how love and logic sometimes meshed together, even if she was extremely paranoid about that very thing in the early months of their relationship. Lauren knew better now, though, and that felt good to know.

"Well, she is obviously charming, and I hope to see more of her for years to come." Trevor never once looked up from his phone.

"Wait. You're not thinking seriously long term with her, are you? Who even is this woman? She's not another Tamsin, is she?" Karen always hated Tamsin. She used to claim that Tamsin would bully her in school, but Lauren knew it was the opposite, considering her best friend never cared much for her sister enough to give her a single thought. Karen no doubt approached her and didn't like when Tamsin finally told her to leave her alone, calling her "the Other Lewis," which Tamsin knew was already a sore spot for Karen. "I don't trust her. She's just using you to get to the family like all of the others."

"She's not a doctor, Karen. She doesn't care about the family or the money." Actually, money was something they never really discussed. There were a lot of things they really needed to talk about before starting this together thing. Lauren wanted Bo not to feel like she was tied down to her financially, much like her girlfriends in the past, and she also knew her parents would demand a prenuptial agreement regardless of what Lauren said. How would Bo react to that? She was the "completely" type of person; the what's mine is yours type. How would she feel about them having separate accounts with their own money and a joint account for their couple stuff like bills and vacations? It never came up because it was never an issue, though they would still need to have those discussions. "I love her, and yes, I'm not just thinking about long term; I _know_ it's long term. Be happy your big sister is finally settling down and going to get married one day."

"Marriage? Excellent choice, Lauren. Lock that down now while the iron is obviously still hot." Trevor was the first to react when the water upstairs turned off. He smoothed a hand across his dark taper fade and sat up straighter in his chair to push out his chest. He finally looked up from his phone to smirk at Lauren. "I never would've thought you had it in you, but kudos."

"Not sure how comfortable I am hearing that from you, but thanks, I think." Lauren cleared her throat, hearing the quiet cursing coming from upstairs when Bo probably ran into the dresser again. She really needed to pay more attention when she got dressed, or at least learn some better balance. She was still that goofy bartender Lauren used to watch before they met.

"Well, I'm not sure how comfortable I am with you talking about marrying someone like that." Karen lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes, trying to put the fear of the devil in Lauren but failing miserably.

"You don't really get a say in that, and mother and father already seemed to like her. You know, if you would only get to know Bo, you'd really like her. She has this big huge heart, and she takes care of me. Imagine that, Karen, someone taking care of me for a change." Lauren had always assumed the big sister role the best she could. Karen didn't graduate or speed through school like Lauren did, so she was there well after her big sister despite them being so close in age. She tried to follow in her footsteps, but there's a reason she earned the nickname "the Other Lewis." For Lauren to have both a career and a happy marriage must be overwhelming for her little sister, who only chose career like they had been taught. She could've had both, and probably could've had that with Trevor, if she had just taken the time and allowed herself that. This was the problem with Karen. She tried to be Lauren and was bitter that she couldn't be, so she blossomed into her own identity late and caused for a lot of friction between them once they hit puberty.

"I'll get to know her then, though I make no promises." It was a Lewis family motto to make no promises because you never make promises to patients, and it was the best Lauren could ask for. "The next few days until the banquet, Trevor will be busy at the hospital. I considered going and scrubbing in and watching my brilliant husband's hands at work, but once you've seen one endolymphatic sac tumor, you've seen them all. Am I right?"

"If you say so." Lauren didn't do many surgical rounds during her residency, only agreeing to do the extra work to please her parents. She was going to specialize in trauma and research, which was why she went to Afghanistan, the Congo, Ireland, and several other places throughout the years. She was always more interested in biochemistry than she was anything. She could admit to being interested in cryptozoology, too, but she was too logical to believe certain fantastical, mythological creatures existed. She worked more in facts, though Bo was quite a fascinating and complex creature, so maybe she could believe a little.

"How about we skip lunch today so we can go settle into the condo?" Karen wasn't really asking a question. She had already decided the plan of action. If it didn't fit with her new plan she just concocted, she would throw a fit, and Lauren's schedule was freer right now and she did want her sister to get to know Bo, so she could be a little flexible and give her what she wanted this time. Actually, it would probably be a first for them that Lauren caved so easily and they didn't into a passive aggressive argument. Besides, Lauren wanted to check on Tamsin later anyways, and she had a feeling if they stayed for lunch today, they would stay well into dinner. "Trevor goes back to the hospital tomorrow for the surgery. Why don't you and Bo meet me for lunch uptown and do a little girl shopping for the banquet?"

"I'll have to check with Bo's schedule. I'll let you know tonight, okay?" Lauren actually felt a lot of relief that Karen and Trevor wouldn't be staying today. She really needed the day without the added drama, since she already had enough personal drama on her mind.

They left the apartment without really saying goodbye, and Lauren instantly relaxed when the door shut and locked behind them.

When Bo came downstairs, freshly dressed and smelling and looking amazing, Lauren smiled and pulled her into a warm embrace. They ate lunch, and then Lauren texted Tamsin to call her when she woke up so she could bring her butterscotch brownies and some enchiladas over. Bo had a shift tonight and didn't get to stay too long, though she protested leaving and tried to call in to keep an eye on Lauren, who urged her to go to work, explaining that letting things go back to normal would help her more than anything. Lauren hated being doted on; Karen was the opposite. It's why she was worried when Bo said she didn't have to go in until later and could make the lunch date the next day. Lauren felt that instant panic return, and it was worse than the feeling she got with that guy pointing a gun at her last night.


	30. Here's to the Ladies Who Lunch

Bo woke up yesterday hearing voices downstairs. She assumed it was Kenzi, considering she smelled Lauren's cooking wafting up to the loft bedroom and Kenzi always seemed to know when Lauren was cooking. She doubted it was Tamsin, since she was either still in the hospital or resting at home; Lauren would have protested her being there and wouldn't let her off the couch if she did show, but it sounded like people were moving around downstairs. So, the only logical person Lauren was talking to was Kenzi.

Upon waking, the familiar panic from last night returned when she didn't feel Lauren next to her, but hearing the sound and smelling the food, coupled with the sights and smells in the bathroom of Lauren's obvious shower and their passionate mess from last night, Bo felt herself relax a bit as she peed and brushed her teeth for the morning. She looked into the mirror and didn't bother with fixing her hair too much, loving that she could still smell Lauren permeating the bathroom, the familiar shampoo and bodywash always making Bo's body respond. She grabbed her robe and made her way downstairs, only to be surprised to find not Kenzi but two people she had never met. If she had known, she probably would have dressed. Probably. Now that she knew who she met, she wished she had put on some clothes. First impressions were everything, after all.

Lauren's sister really looked like a miniature brunette version of Lauren with a bad haircut. Bo could also tell she took her royal heritage to heart, judging from the attitude and expressions she was sending Bo's way. It didn't help that her husband was being extremely obvious in his ogling of another woman. When Karen had said something about her and Lauren not being serious, Bo initially panicked until she realized Lauren never talked to her sister or family, so how would they know? It made Bo wonder if this entire marriage talk they'd been having would be addressed at the banquet. Would Lauren announce that they were serious, or would she wait until they were actually sending out invitations to the wedding? If there was a wedding. Would Lauren want a wedding? She didn't seem the type that liked to fuss with all of that stuff, and even if Bo had dreamed about it as a little girl, she liked the idea of being married to Lauren more than fulfilling any childlike fantasies about a big wedding with a fancy white dress.

All throughout her shift last night, she spent the evening contemplating all of the possible scenarios of what could go wrong with this lunch with Karen today. And shopping, too? Bo just planned on wearing one of her black dresses, probably the one she didn't get to wear at the last banquet since she and Lauren were on that break. Lauren didn't even bother going to that, either. The idea of shopping for fancy suits and dresses with Lauren was extremely appealing because that led to potential dressing room fooling around, but not with company waiting on them outside of the dressing room. Kenzi was usually with them when they shopped, so Bo never had a chance to even attempt to get Lauren to fool around in public like that. Now, they would be shopping with Karen Beattie, Lauren's little sister, and she was no doubt a bigger cockblock than Kenzi and Tamsin combined.

When Bo got home last night, she wasn't surprised to find her girlfriend up and reading in bed. She was acting like nothing traumatic had happened last night, and it only served to prove just how strong and amazing Lauren was. Bo hadn't fared so well and even talked to Kenzi a bit about her fears of losing Lauren when she showed up at the Dal for drinks on her night off.

Bo quickly got ready for bed and was rubbing the lotion into her hands, always getting too much when she was in a hurry, as she made her way to crawl under the covers. She rubbed the excess along Lauren's bare arms before moving to lift her shirt and place her hands directly on her girlfriend's toned abdomen, rubbing the rest there. Lauren was so damn beautiful and soft, and it didn't take much convincing to get her to put the book down, though Bo did get a little lecture on how wanting to have sex was a natural reaction to grief or trauma, which was why they responded so eagerly all day. Bo didn't mind this kind of therapy at all, since it just served to bring them closer. Plus, Bo loved it when Lauren totally geeked out; it was beyond sexy for some reason.

This morning, when she woke up, Bo felt relaxed and sated and possibly craving a little more, but Lauren was already dressed and putting on her earrings by the dresser. Bo sat up and looked to smile at how gorgeous high society Lauren really was. Gone were her girlfriend's usual jeans and shirt, and in its place were the most professional grey slacks Bo had ever seen and didn't even know Lauren owned, and the finest pressed white collar button down. She looked all official and doctorly, and it was super sexy. Bo was afraid she was wrinkling her shirt just by looking it, especially considering she wanted to rip it off of Lauren and throw it on the floor. It was like her one track mind was the enemy of the anti-wrinkle shirt.

"Hey, babe. We need to be there in an hour. I laid something out for you." Lauren came over to lean over and kiss her good morning as she finished securing her other loop earring. Bo knew these were Lauren's favorite earrings, and she was glad she found the one she lost in the couch at the clubhouse before having to fess up to Lauren that she lost them. Bo had only seen her wear them a few times, and now that she thought about it, the last time was at the holiday banquet. The first time had been on their second date when they went to the Light side of town. It had that long since they had been on that end of the city, and Bo found herself actually nervous because she was going to be meeting Lauren's sister and would possibly run into some of those people from the banquet. Would they remember her? Better yet, did she want them to remember her?

"You laid something out for me to wear? Am I five now?" Bo didn't mean to sound so snippy, and she definitely didn't want to start a fight, but Lauren was definitely a control freak. Bo knew better than to wear her leather pants and vests, but apparently, Lauren didn't think she did.

"You're a beautiful adult woman who is more than capable of picking out her own outfit." Lauren's light smile was doing a good job of hiding her inward nerves about today, but Bo could still tell. She could always tell with Lauren. It was like they were connected, and all it took was a simple look or touch and Bo would know and feel everything. "I just took the liberty of ironing a dress for you while I was ironing mine."

"Thanks."

"Thought it would help save time." Lauren leaned over to kiss her again. It was true that Bo did take a lot of time deciding on outfits sometimes, especially when she was nervous. "Get up and hop in the shower. We have reservations with Karen at noon."

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Bo looked over to see it was already 11:02 and worried she wouldn't have time to fix her hair. She had only ever window shopped with Kenzi on that side of town and had never been in those stores, and she didn't want to reenact that scene from_ Pretty Woman_, even if she would have the Lewis sisters there with her.

"You were a little exhausted last night." Lauren was smirking. Bo could see her in the mirror as she put on her Rolex watch, which she hardly ever wore, either. It was almost like going to that side of town had a uniform that Lauren knew too well.

"And whose fault was that?" Bo stretched and let the sheet fall from her body before crawling out of bed to move over and place a kiss on Lauren's shoulder. "You know, I should tell Kenzi to start calling you the succubus because I may start a lot of it, but you sure as hell finish it."

"Get ready, Bo." Lauren's smirk was in her eyes, and Bo could feel her girlfriend's stiffness relax a little with the exchange.

"Shame you already are dressed and ready. I could've used some help in the shower." Bo licked her lips and loved watching Lauren's reaction in the mirror. It actually gave her a great idea, as she started to sneak her fingers into the waistband of Lauren's pants. She saw Lauren's obvious enjoyment in their reflection, but she also had to see her pout when her girlfriend slapped her hands away lightly.

"We have to get ready to go, Bo. You'll mess up my outfit."

"Never complained about that before."

"We were never meeting my sister in…fifty minutes." Lauren glanced at the clock before turning around in the soft embrace and pushing Bo toward the bathroom. "We'll have plenty of time for this later."

"You know, you won't be in those clothes all day, and there are mirrors in dressing rooms." Bo called from the bathroom, even as she turned on the shower.

It didn't take her long to get dressed, and the outfit was actually a beautiful dress of Lauren's that Bo always admired in her closet. It was actually the first time she had ever borrowed Lauren's clothes, always too afraid of stretching them because of her breasts and hips. Plus, they had different styles, and Bo definitely knew that she couldn't afford this dress on her own. She may not pay many bills, but she doubted this dress was anything less than a full year's salary for the average person. It almost felt wrong wearing it because it was just a simple piece of cloth, and that money could've been spent feeding starving children all over the world. It made it worse that this just sat in Lauren's closet, like that Rolex watch, those expensive diamond hoop earrings, and even Lauren's Porsche, which they would no doubt be driving today.

Bo wasn't sure she could do this high society thing for the rest of her life. She just had to remind herself that it would only be a handful of times a year because apparently even though Lauren came from that world, she didn't want to be doing this every day, either. It was already exhausting, and they hadn't even left the house yet.

As predicted, they left the loft and took Lauren's Porsche. Bo didn't complain because she actually preferred Lauren to drive; she was more cautious, and she didn't have to watch Lauren tense whenever Bo sped through a stop light to catch the last seconds of the yellow light. They parked, and Bo had to chuckle at how strange it felt to look like she actually blended into the crowd along the busy street. The last two times she was here, she hadn't cared because she was only concerned with impressing Lauren. Now, she actually had to impress these people, and one of them in particular, who would no doubt be the toughest critic.

They were the first ones to the upscale restaurant, which was way too fancy for Bo, but she did her best to fit in and actually was glad for those etiquette lessons Trick forced down her throat when she was younger. Still, Bo wasn't prepared to walk into a place with literal fountains and sunroofs that made the space look like a garden party right out of _The Great Gatsby_. They even offered water with fruit in it instead of regular old water. Kenzi would have shit a brick if she had seen that, especially when Bo noticed a lot of the ladies and gentlemen dining here today were not shy about partaking in that water and a lot of heavier beverages. Bo didn't think the Dal even served this much liquor at lunch.

When Karen arrived, she had walked into the front like she owned the place, and Bo could admit it was a little intimidating that she had so much confidence. The tiny woman was mildly frightening, though in all fairness, that was probably just Bo's nerves talking. She needed to look at this like any other thing in her life and not care whether she impressed anyone. She had managed to get through Lauren's defenses using her natural charms, so how hard could this be?

"Okay, just, just try to be respectful and brief…and be clear…and don't lose your temper."

"Should I also curtsey?" Bo finally got to see Lauren's panic surface, and that gave her something to focus on instead. She leaned over in her seat next to her girlfriend to place her hand on Lauren's knee; for added emphasis, she squeezed lightly and left her hand there. "Would you relax, babe? I got this."

"Karen's kind of frustrating and likes to start drama. The more you lose your temper or react, the more you'll feed her. We still have to get through the banquet with her and my parents." Lauren took a deep breath and relaxed again, her defenses obviously coming back to the surface.

"I'll be fine."

"It's just, I know how you get when people insult me, and she will probably do that at least once. She'll do it more if she sees it bothers you." Lauren moved her hand under the table to grip the one Bo had on her knee.

"Lauren, I'll be fine, babe." Bo knew to be prepared, but they both knew she couldn't promise she wouldn't go off. Karen was escorted to their table and had the biggest fake smile on her face. They stood to greet her before they all sat down. The guy with the fruity water showed back up and filled their glasses before pouring a fresh one for Karen.

"They have a Cobb salad here that is phenomenal, Bo. You should definitely try it." Karen was the quiet kind of intimidating. It was in her posture more than her words and reminded Bo of Ciara and Lauren when they were perturbed at something. It's what made fighting with Lauren extra frustrating sometimes. "What a beautiful dress, Bo. I must say you look much better with clothes on and your hair and makeup done. Who is your stylist? I may have to visit them while in town."

"I have a girl. Best kept secret in the city." Bo wasn't exactly lying; Kenzi was actually good at doing hair, which was funny considering she wore wigs sometimes. "I can see if she'll pencil you in, though I have to warn you she'll charge you a ridiculous amount for the express appointment."

"I will keep that in mind. Thank you." Karen unfolded her napkin and placed it on her lap and arranged her place setting just like Lauren always did. "I talked to mom this morning at the hospital. I let her know I had a chance to meet you yesterday, and she seemed surprised you two were still dating. Honestly, Lauren, do you never tell our mother anything?" Karen took a soft nip at her water, and Bo had to keep herself from chuckling at the image. It was not a full sip; it was just a nip. Karen looked down at her menu between nips but would glance up as she would talk to them, like it was a choreographed dance she had done daily. It occurred to Bo that it probably was, and she couldn't imagine Lauren doing this exact thing for years. "She informs me that you're heir to your grandfather's company? Something about liquor?"

"Yes, that is correct." Bo thought the quiet lie would keep working as long as Karen didn't pry too much, so she decided to give a little more to appease the conversation. "I'm actually in process of taking over."

"And your parents?"

"It is my mother's father, but she doesn't want to run the business, too concerned with travelling the world. We actually just met her the other day, and she had just returned from Napoli. Lovely place; have you ever been?" Technically, neither had Bo, but she didn't need to tell her that much. What was the harm in letting her assume? Lauren wasn't stopping her, and Bo wasn't technically lying or admitting anything. Actually, Lauren was being quiet and smiling, though hers was more genuine than her sister's.

"Not yet, but that is on our list of places." Karen actually seemed impressed and relaxed a little. Bo felt like she was playing the _Pretty Woman_ game after all and doing a much better job than Vivian did in the movie. It kind of reminded her of when she and Kenzi went out to the suburbs to look at an actual house because they had nothing better to do that day and had stumbled upon a group of women having cocktails and calling it a book club. Kenzi was surprised she was good at book club despite her potty mouth and awkwardness, and the memory made Bo smile. "I admit we all expected Lauren to marry that pretty doctor she dated on and off while in college and med school. What was her name? Tania? Still, I shouldn't be surprised she found someone out of the profession to marry since she abandoned the family legacy herself."

"I didn't abandon medicine, Karen. I just found something I love more, and I get to conduct various research projects while teaching, so I am helping to advance medicine through experiments more than surgery or practice." Lauren didn't sound challenging, but Bo could tell Karen took it as such.

"You had the best hands in the business. Even better than mom and dad's. Why would you just give that up to teach at a public university? I still don't understand your decision, even after all these years." Karen handed the menu to the waiter, who took their orders and interrupted their conversation. Bo was worried because there were no prices on the menu, and she didn't want to look like she didn't know what she was doing or ask about prices, so she just ordered a chicken Caesar salad like Lauren did. That way, she could follow Lauren's lead completely and not look like an idiot because there was no way Bo remembered which fork to use for what. "So, Bo, tell me a little more about you. For starters, how did you two meet? If you are going to be my future sister-in-law, I feel it is my responsibility to know everything about you."

"Oh, wow. Um, well." Bo looked to Lauren, not sure how to avoid this story without lying about it. Lauren placed her hand on Bo's knee, which was exposed in this short dress so she felt the touch as the calming, intense sensation it was meant to be.

"We met at a public house near my loft, actually. Bo was trying to be a hero and stepped up to stop a fight but managed to get herself stabbed with a broken bottle instead. I was there and put our legacy to good use." Lauren smiled and took a deep breath before adjusting her fingers lightly against Bo's knee, only causing Bo to remember how it felt the first time Lauren touched her and how their connection started with that first contact. "We started dating not long after that, and here we are now."

"And talking about marriage already. Bo, you must be one amazing woman if you could manage to melt my big sister's cold, cold heart." Karen took more nips and seemed more comfortable in the conversation. "I'm curious how you managed to do that beyond the obvious sex appeal that even I have to admit is undeniable now that I have a chance to observe you more, even though my husband did quite a good job of observing you enough for the both of us yesterday. I apologize for his behavior."

"No need to apologize. I'm used to it." Bo cleared her throat and actually felt herself blush. "And thank you, I think."

"It's a compliment, and everyone in this room seems to be aware of it, too. You definitely have a magnetism about you." Karen definitely reminded Bo of Lauren right now; with her matter of fact and no nonsense tone. She even cocked her head to the side in observation like her older sister, and it was a little funny but creepy at the same time. "It takes more than a pretty face to get this far, though, so what's your secret so I can tell my future nieces and nephews how their parents met?"

"No secret. Just the perfect combination of push and pull and some really good timing." Bo smirked, arching an amused eyebrow and not willing to divulge the secret because, honestly, she didn't think there was one. There were too many times when it would've been so much easier to just give up. Yet, Bo found that when that was an option, she could have given up like she had so many times in the past, but Lauren wasn't easy to forget or give up on. "I love your sister and want to start a family with her one day."

"Karen, you remember mom taught us that the secret to any good relationship is honesty, communication, and compromise." Lauren wasn't always an expert at that, Bo knew, but she apparently understood exactly what her mother was talking about when she finally found someone she wanted a good relationship with. Sure, she had wanted that with Tamsin, but they weren't on the same page with things. They couldn't learn to follow that advice because they were just constantly having sex or constantly fighting and not communicating or compromising, even if they were honest about everything except that they worked romantically. Bo remembered those conversations and explanations all too well, and she was still a little jealous of Tamsin but felt more confident that Lauren was comfortable talking so openly with her now. "I'm not asking anyone's permission to marry Bo. She's the one I want, and she will be around for a long time, so you might as well get used to her."

"I thought that's what I was trying to do." Karen's posture was phenomenal and poised. Lauren was the same way. The only thing that gave away their conversation as heated was the red in Lauren's cheeks. What had her upset so much? Karen was actually being civil, even if she did seem a little bitchy. Bo knew to watch her back because she knew the type. Karen very well could stab them behind the back and start that drama Lauren mentioned, so Bo had been careful and selective in her answers, trying to follow Lauren's earlier advice about being clear and brief.

"Given your part in my past failed relationships, you'll excuse me if I'm a little skeptical with your sudden nicety with your motives, especially considering your response to her yesterday." Lauren took a visible breath and plastered her smile back on her face as though nothing had happened. Yes, Bo definitely thought this life would be way too exhausting.

The waitstaff brought their food and filled their glasses, and the rest of lunch was met with casual conversation, mostly to do with science and doctor stuff that Bo didn't understand at all. She would just nod appropriately and slowly follow Lauren's lead while eating and conversing, and Bo actually found herself watching Lauren's lips move more than hearing her words. She was mesmerizing, and Bo's mind immediately went to her hunger for those lips on hers. The fact that Lauren almost was shot and could have died was still fresh on both of their brains, so she wasn't surprised when Lauren picked up on her succubus-in-heat energy and gripped her hand to get her attention.

"Bo? Sweetie? We're ready to go." Lauren tried to hide her knowing smirk but was failing completely, and Bo loved that she picked up a similar energy from her girlfriend. The image of watching Lauren's arousal in the mirror earlier when she tried to coerce her to stop getting ready was also fresh in her brain. "Everything okay?"

"Fine. Great. Peachy. Just…excellent." Bo bit her lip and did her best not to eye her delicious girlfriend's form as they stood from the table.

"Oh, get a room already." Karen sounded less than amused and actually bothered; it was the opposite of how Kenzi or Tamsin would tell them that same thing. It made Bo miss the best friend duo, so she decided they should do a double date with them soon. Maybe when they got back from their vacation. "We can skip shopping if this is what I have to watch the entire time. How long did you say you've been dating?"

"Going on nine months." Bo didn't want to explain the month apart or the strange way their first month was more like a flirty friendship than an actual relationship. Karen didn't need to know anything other than what she already did.

"Well, tone it down. This is a classy place; not a brothel." Karen really sounded kind of disgusted, and Bo wasn't sure why. When she pulled herself in, she risked a glance around the room and the few people that did look at her didn't seem bothered by her obvious lust at all. She even thought she recognized some faces from that banquet, though she couldn't be sure. "Nine months; are you sure? You still act like that you're in that honeymoon phase."

"I'm not sure this is the appropriate place to discuss our sex life." Lauren cleared her throat before placing a guiding hand on Bo's exposed back. She actually giggled slightly, probably when she noticed and felt Bo's shiver from the touch. Her skin was definitely sensitive to Lauren's apparently famous hands right now. "If we did choose to call it a day, would you think us rude? We both have work in which to attend."

"Rude, no, as it would be a bit of a relief from this visual foreplay in which you two seem to engage. Honestly, Lauren, you know better, and mom would be ashamed to have seen your behavior today. Like dogs in heat." Karen lead the way for them to leave the garden party, and Bo felt free as soon as she walked through the door, though she was happy that she was still tethered to her girlfriend via a simple, guiding touch. "Shall I see you at the banquet then?"

"Of course." Lauren smiled and moved to kiss her sister's cheek, though it was all for show in this place. Yes, this was definitely exhausting, and Bo much preferred being exhausted by other things Lauren did. "Thank you for inviting us to lunch."

"Naturally." Karen nodded her head before moving to kiss Bo's cheek, which she mirrored in response because it felt like the appropriate thing to do. Again, she was following her girlfriend's lead, though she did remember this from when she dated Ryan and they would come to this end of town. "It was nice to officially meet you Bo."

"Um, likewise." Bo wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't the worst case scenario she had pictured in her head, but it was still tense. Karen didn't say anything else and just started walking toward the place where Lauren pointed out she used to live. Lauren placed her hand along her back again, and Bo shivered as she was guided back to the car. They walked in silence and even drove the first few minutes without saying anything. Finally, Bo couldn't take it anymore. "So, that was your sister."

"Told you she was frustrating." Lauren chuckled and finally let out that breath she had obviously been holding since they parted ways with Karen. They were back in familiar territory and would be home within ten minutes, thanks to traffic being light this afternoon. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. Everybody's family is different, I have found. I don't plan on marrying your sister; just like you don't plan on marrying my mom or Trick, so…I'd say we're okay." Bo finally relaxed into the seat and loosened the tight hold she had on her ass and thighs. She didn't even realize she was squeezing her body that much. "I love you and want to marry you, like I told her. Nothing's going to change that; not even frustrating sisters and meddling moms."

"You know we keep talking about this marriage thing. Maybe we should really start making some plans and stop talking about it." Lauren was biting her lip but kept her eyes on the road. She better not be asking Bo to marry her like this; they already agreed Bo was getting to do the asking to avoid this very unromantic, hyperlogical thing. "Relax, hon. I'm not asking you to marry me. I didn't forget your big romantic gesture."

"Good. You honestly had me worried there for a second." Bo relaxed back in her seat again, gripping the seatbelt to move it from rubbing so harshly into her shoulder.

"I'm asking you if we should start making some plans." Lauren still never took her eyes off the road, which made Bo feel safe but was frustrating because she couldn't see her girlfriend's expressions directly. Lauren's eyes would tell her how to react to this conversation right now, but they weren't directed at her.

"What do you mean? Like set dates and stuff? Isn't that jumping the gun? Usually a ring comes first. An engagement party. Maybe yet another honeymoon phase piggybacked from the engagement party." Bo giggled at how super organized and logical Lauren always was; then again, she was signing up for this because she loved those things about her. Still, it wouldn't kill Lauren to be a little more romantic.

"I mean talk about finances and living arrangements and engagement rings." Lauren finally did turn to look at Bo when they were stuck at a red light. And Bo saw everything. The sincerity. The honesty. The love. The commitment. "I think it's time we stop talking about starting a life together and actually start doing something about it."

"Are you saying if I asked you to marry me right now, you would say yes?" Bo was surprised. She didn't expect it to happen this soon. Was this all because of the near death experience? Was she even ready to ask if Lauren was ready for her to ask? Why did this feel so overwhelming and scary yet so perfect?

"I would, but we're not there yet. We still have a lot to think about first." Lauren smiled warmly before turning her eyes back to the road just as the light turned green again, indicating it was time for them to move forward. Apparently, in more ways than one. "I think we should really start looking at places together or decide what to do because, Bo, I'm just a girl standing in front of another girl asking her to love her and really do this thing."

"Did you just sort of quote a romantic movie?" Bo looked to see Lauren's smirk and couldn't help her surprise. Lauren was worse than guys with romance films. She even gave a mini lecture on what actually happens during Alzheimer's when Bo forced her to watch _The Notebook_. "I love you."

"Ditto." Lauren smirked even wider, obviously trying not to look smug. "Though, in all seriousness, I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day."

"You're trying to be romantic by quoting my favorite films, and it's not working." Bo knew Lauren knew it was working perfectly, and the earlier sexual tension she felt returned. The windows even started to fog a little, which made Lauren turn on the air. "You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how."

"Well, quoting classic films will get you everywhere with me, Bo Dennis." Lauren pulled into her designated parking space and killed the engine but didn't move to exit the car. Instead, she unbuckled her belt slowly before leaning over to kiss Bo, who immediately struggled to remove her own belt before moving to straddle Lauren. She wasn't surprised the windows fogged up again, though she was surprised that Lauren pulled away and opened the door before Bo had a chance to do prepared straddling. Lauren peaked in the driver's side door once she was outside to smile knowingly yet again at Bo. "Aren't you coming?"

"Not yet, but I have a feeling I will be soon." Bo sent her best suggestive leer, as she almost literally hopped from the car, not caring that she slammed it shut. "I'm not forgetting about what you said, Lauren. I think you're right; we should start living together, but right now? Take me to bed or lose me forever."

"Show me the way, honey." Lauren was too good sometimes, and it was always surprising when she actually got pop culture references. That she was quoting movie lines from some of Bo's favorite movies was only testament to how much her girlfriend really did pay attention to her and the things she liked. How could she not want to spend the rest of her life with someone like that? How could she not want to spend time the rest of her life with Lauren? Lauren was an amazing woman who constantly surprised her and knew her so well. Only an idiot wouldn't want that.

They could forget about the banquet and Karen and everything else for the rest of the day. Well, the rest of the afternoon, since Bo needed to be at the Dal around 4 for the night shift. That left just enough time for about three rounds of really good orgasms each and another shower. Bo was tempted to call in her shift for the night because she didn't think three was going to be enough with how ravenous she felt at this moment, but she didn't think calling in sex hungry was a good enough excuse to call into work, and Lauren would never let her anyways. Bo had already shuffled schedules with Rita so she could go to the banquet and take a weeklong vacation. She was even working lunch on her birthday, since they were leaving the next day. She was supposed to be taking more responsibility at the Dal; not pushing it off on others so she could live in a sex bubble with her girlfriend. They would have an entire week to live in that bubble, and Bo was excited they finally decided to stay at the old Lewis family lakehouse up north, somewhere near Lauren's grandparents' property from what Bo understood.

However, that didn't mean Bo couldn't rip off Lauren's finely pressed clothes and throw them on the floor or push her into the dresser to finish what she wanted to start earlier. It also didn't prevent her from sneaking in a fourth orgasm for Lauren, just so she could watch her face again when she came. It was always so intoxicating and fueled her for the rest of the night while she was at work. Karen was right; they were acting like teenagers again, and Bo wasn't complaining in the least. Since they were leaving on vacation in a few days, the return of the extreme lust and neediness in their relationship was definitely great timing.

The banquet was coming up, too, and Bo actually didn't feel as nervous as she was. After all, this was their first official coming out as an actual, committed couple to the Lewis family. This time, Bo would have to meet Lauren's parents and actually look them in the face knowing what she did to the daughter all of the time. What she had just done and wanted to do again already.

The biggest thing, though, that made Bo feel okay about all of this? Lauren had told her sister they were going to get married and to expect Bo to be around for a long time. Of everything that had happened at lunch today, Bo heard that loud and clear, and everything her mom ever said to her about her not being capable of monogamy or a happy relationship went out the window as she crawled back in bed with Lauren after her shift. They were going to live together for real; they were going to stop talking and start doing, and Bo had never felt safer from her insecurities than she did right now.


	31. Cherry Bomb

Lauren stared at herself in the mirror, not sure what to expect looking back at her. Lunch with her sister had really made her question some things. For starters, why didn't she let Bo just confess who she really was? Why did she let Bo keep pretending? Lauren wasn't embarrassed of Bo; she loved her and was extremely serious about being with her. Yet, she still didn't speak up and tell Karen who Bo really was. It made Lauren realize she was still holding onto that little girl she was, only ever trying to please her parents. She wasn't ashamed of Bo, either, just like she was never ashamed of Tamsin, but Lauren held back because she was scared of what her parents would do to them or what they would think. She could admit that now, and she felt awful about it. Tonight, she wanted to tell them the truth, but she was scared shitless.

Money, power, and a desire to see your legacy continued made people do stupid things. Her parents were no exception to that. Lauren had seen it too often growing up and especially when she was dating someone. They meddled and would call more frequently whenever Lauren was dating; it was part of the reason, if she was honest with herself, why she never dated in those three years before Bo. It was definitely why Lauren never brought anybody she dated home to meet her parents, especially not to the Lewis Foundation events. The fact that her parents didn't call a lot after she brought Bo with her meant they didn't think she was serious and was just trying to prove a point. She wanted to be clearer tonight, especially since this time, she _was_ actually serious.

Bo was indeed special, and she was about to be emerged into that world again. Lauren knew she was uncomfortable, though she would never say it or even show it. Bo was so flawless and charming in social situations; she was the complete opposite of Lauren. Still, memories of the work function came to mind and how well they fit together there, so some of her fears about tonight calmed down.

It wouldn't be that shocking anymore that Lauren was bringing somebody with her, particularly because it was the same person and it wasn't Tamsin. No, tonight, people would be paying attention to Bo for the reasons people always paid attention to Bo. The red and white checkered dress she was wearing was not going to help matters, either, even if the girls were a little more covered than Bo's usual attire. When Lauren told her it was farmer's festival theme, she should have known Bo would take that to heart when picking out her outfit. Still, she was Maryanne sexy, and Lauren could always get behind that. Her girlfriend was beyond gorgeous and knew how to work that to her advantage.

"You know you're going to give my brother-in-law and all of those poor old men a heart attack, right?" Lauren chuckled as she toyed with the thin red necktie she was wearing as she watched Bo putting on her earrings. They were Lauren's favorites she had worn the other day to lunch, and she bit her lip at seeing how beautiful Bo really was in them. It made the similar set of diamond hoops she got Bo for her birthday all the more special, since she obviously enjoyed stealing Lauren's. "Poor things. They have no idea what they're getting into."

"Well, you're still heart attack free, so I must not be as effective as I thought." Bo walked over and leaned against the dresser where Lauren was using the mirror to try and tie the dag blasted thing around her neck. She didn't remember it being this difficult to tie a tie. "Here, silly." Bo walked behind her and wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck like she was going to tie it for her, but instead, she snaked her hands around and undid the top three buttons on Lauren's white dress shirt, right down to where her form-fitting navy vest was buttoned, before tossing the tie on the dresser. "Much better. No need to choke yourself with that thing."

"You just want to look down my blouse." Lauren picked up the tie and folded it before placing it back on the dresser. She knew how to tie one, so she didn't know why she was having such difficulty. Well, other than the fact she kept watching Bo in the mirror more than she was focused on the accessory. She looked at herself in the mirror, her family's crest necklace clearly showing against her skin. The fear that her family controlled her more than she thought wasn't lost on her as she stared at it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bo leaned into her more, pushing her breasts into Lauren's back. She could feel it through the material of her shirt and sighed involuntarily when Bo snuck her hand into Lauren's front jeans pockets. "Besides, I think this is a better look for you. Very professor-y and extra yummy. I approve of the tight ass jeans. No wonder your students can't get enough of you. Though, I'm not sure how this fits the theme other than this is you being business casual."

"I'm wearing this to match you, and I don't exactly look good in red. Hence the necktie and the carnation." Lauren extracted Bo's hands from her pockets, bringing them together as she turned around in the embrace. Bo picked up the carnation Lauren was going to pin to her vest and placed it in her hair instead before bringing her hands to Lauren's back again.

"It's a farm festival; not homecoming. You could've been more casual." Bo's fingers played with the strap on the back of Lauren's vest. "Though I admit the necktie was an oddly nice touch, Butch Cassidy. At least it wasn't a bolo tie."

"You look beautiful as a tablecloth. Like you just got home from a picnic."

"Haha." Bo smirked at her, since they'd already had this conversation when Bo brought the dress home to show off to Lauren and again when she tried to iron the dress earlier when Lauren was in the shower.

"This banquet may seem more casual than the last because of the summer theme, but I assure you it's just as brutal." Lauren squeezed her hand against Bo's back, actually loving how Bo could make anything look good. "Plus, Karen and Trevor will be there, so it'll be _extra_ fun."

"Your enthusiasm is so infectious." Bo chuckled as she moved to wrap her arms loosely around Lauren's waist, which Lauren promptly mirrored. "Think your aunt's got a new boy toy this time?"

"Hard telling. Sometimes they last a while, but then again, we did miss the last event." Lauren took a deep breath, knowing neither of them really wanted to think about the reasons why they had missed it. They had taken the break and were better for it. Now, they were official and long term and going to be doing this a lot more over the years. They might as well get used to it now.

"Your family doesn't mind us going up to the lake house?" Bo had been concerned about it since Lauren mentioned they should go there, but she convinced her girlfriend the place was beautiful and perfect for them. There were a lot of good memories she had on her grandparents' land, but she had never had an opportunity to stay at the secluded lake house. She wanted to share this new memory and her old ones with Bo, and her girlfriend did want someplace with sand. Her father was supposed to be giving them the keys tonight, and she didn't know why she had a bad feeling he wouldn't give them to her. When she'd called with the request, he had agreed, but Lauren hadn't mentioned Bo would be going with her. It wasn't so much intentional as it was just a short conversation, just like all conversations with her father, so she didn't really get a chance to explain much beyond the request. Apparently, he didn't think Bo was still in the picture, so he probably thought she was just going to get away by herself. She wasn't surprised he agreed because Lauren checked to make sure it was vacant this coming week before even making the request, and her father rarely denied her anything as long as she could explain her reasoning logically. It was silly to think he wouldn't give them to her, though, because had never broken a promise or agreement with her. A lot of that was because he was a logical man and a lot of it was because Lauren could count on one hand how many times promises and agreements were made between them. Even with knowing Bo was probably going with her now, he wouldn't back out of his agreement. That didn't mean Lauren couldn't still worry about it because there was a first for everything.

"I'm sure they know we're going together now, as I'm sure Karen dropped the ball there." Lauren let out a deep breath before leaning in to kiss Bo lightly before moving from the embrace. They needed to get moving. "After your birthday dinner with Kenzi, we can take off earlier if you like."

"I would love." Bo followed her down the stairs and pulled her into another tight embrace, this time molding their necks together. "I love you, and I know you. You're worried about tonight, so relax, hon. We've done this before."

"Yeah, but this time, you're my actual girlfriend." Lauren moved from the embrace after squeezing one last time for extra strength. Bo always made her feel stronger when they were together. She placed her money clip with her license and cash into her front vest pocket before picking up the keys from her lab table. Since neither of them were carrying a purse, Lauren had taken her apartment key and the Porsche key off of her pile to put together for easier storage in her pockets.

"Pretty sure I started being your girlfriend that night." Bo's smirk was all Lauren needed to blush at the reminder of that first banquet, especially what transpired after they got back home. "I wouldn't mind ending the evening like the last time we did this."

"We'll see how the night ends. I don't want you to think I'm easy." Lauren winked before grabbing Bo's hand and pulling her out the door.

"Oh, Lauren, hon, you could never be easy, but you know I love a challenge." Bo's laughter was the thing that was going to help Lauren get through this tonight. She had no idea what to expect, but she did know she was going to finally clear the air about Bo and make sure everyone knew it didn't matter.

* * *

Bo couldn't help her smile when Lauren held out her hand to take. She was so polite and mannerly sometimes, almost to the point of old school chivalry, and it was flipping adorable. It almost made Bo feel like Snow White being taken to the ball by Prince Charming. The way Lauren woke her up from her nap with a kiss to tell her it was time to get ready, Bo couldn't help but compare her life with Lauren to a fairytale. She had only wanted to try for happily ever after with Lauren; she didn't really think it would happen like an actual fantasy, complete with evil sisters and mothers.

This banquet was definitely different than the last one. Instead of grand Christmas trees and champagne, Bo noticed the event space was decorated exactly like a Midwest farm festival. It was kind of quirky and fun. There was even a cherry pie eating contest, a lot of red balloons, a Miss Cherry Blossom pageant, kids playing double dutch, and booths set up along the walls with all sorts of random stuff. The picnic tables with covers that really did look like her dress only made her chuckle. Yet, with all of this, Bo couldn't really tell or remember what Lauren said this event was being hosted for; something about saving something or protecting something or benefiting something. Whatever it was, the money spent putting this thing on had to cost a fortune and probably could've been used to send to help whatever it was being held for, instead of this elaborate setup and chance for people to schmooze and show off their money. It did look fun, though, and was definitely more relaxing and casual than the last banquet. Bo felt more at ease and home here for some reason.

"Oh, Lauren, dear. I see you're still with this lovely woman." An elderly lady walked up, complete with tagalong husband, and they looked extremely familiar. He was wearing a bolo tie and cowboy hat, and he looked hiliariously adorable and uncomfortable. She was wearing more jewelry that no common Midwesterner would ever wear and looked extremely out of place and diamond bedazzled.

"Mr. Porter. Mrs. Porter. You remember my girlfriend Bo." Lauren placed her hand against Bo's back, causing déjà vu to cross Bo's mind. She remembered this couple now. They were the ones who had seen her and Lauren out on a date before the banquet and were the first people to greet them at the holiday banquet. They must be the official welcoming committee.

"Of course. So wonderful to see you again and looking as beautiful as I remember." Mrs. Porter wrapped Bo's hand between her soft, wrinkled ones before leaning in to kiss her cheeks. She really needed to get used to this way of greeting, and she was extremely surprised at how natural Lauren was with it. Actually, it was probably why Lauren hated so much physical contact from strangers after years of this.

"You are a peach." Mr. Porter came to shake her hand, and it was a little more creepy and gripping.

"Looking around, I'd say cherry is more accurate." Bo was used to dealing with creeps. No matter what their background, they all had the same moves and stares. She was glad when he finally released her.

"Please say you'll enter the Miss Cherry Blossom contest. I'm one of the judges, and I can guarantee you'll be a frontrunner." Mrs. Porter gripped her husband's arm, giving him a quick look that Bo still caught as the jealous, scolding wife one before she turned her saccharine smile back to her. "You look positively the part of the Midwest farm girl."

"It was nice to see you again. If you'll excuse us, though, we have to find my parents to let them know we're here." Lauren smiled just as sweetly, not moving her hand from Bo's back as she guided them away. They walked through the crowd until they came upon the wine booth. Bo knew exactly where she'd be the rest of the night. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, I had a feeling I was just insulted. I see what you mean about insult compliments." Bo chuckled again, thankful for the liquor the guy handed her. She looked at his name tag and smiled sweetly at him because she would be getting to know this gentleman tonight. He looked like somebody's husband and didn't ogle her, so maybe he would be the lesser of creeps tonight. "Thanks, Jerry."

"I wish you didn't have to experience them, but you really do incite some envious looks." Lauren moved her hand from her back but didn't move too far from her space, and Bo was actually grateful for the territorialism in this place. She looked around to see what Lauren meant about those envious looks. "The good thing is that tonight is different and more casual, so we don't have to stay glued to one spot. We find my family and have dinner with them, and then we get to decide when the night is over."

"You know, I could put on my own Miss Cherry Blossom contest for you." Bo leaned forward to drop her voice a little, being sure to brush up against Lauren's body. "In private."

"Being as how I'd be the only judge of that contest, I have a feeling you'd try to sleep with me to win my vote." Lauren's left eyebrow barely arched to show her reaction, but Bo could see it in her eyes that the idea was a definite winner.

"It would work, too." Bo bit her lip, staring at how Lauren's lips were turning redder from the cherry wine. That did not help to calm down Bo's hormones. "What's this event supposed to be for again?"

"One of the places my parents gave a grant to this year. A local young women's health and wellness center." Lauren pointed to the big banner at the top that declared this the Cherry Festival and listed the place, which Bo could not pronounce.

"The cherry, though? Really? They couldn't think of something a little less virginal sacrifice? Do they not get the metaphor?" Bo chuckled and loved how Lauren's smile lit up her eyes. It was a definite contrast to her earlier trepidation.

"I'm sure the metaphor was intentional. My parents have a funny sense of humor." Lauren chuckled, too, and Bo had to release a deep breath because she loved seeing her girlfriend openly laugh and relax, and this was the last place she would ever have expected to see this. "Let's find my parents and grab something to eat."

"Meeting your parents is always going to be an adventure, isn't it?" Bo smiled and had no trouble melting her fingers into Lauren's as they walked along the booths, only stopping to greet a few people and say hello before they spotted the Lewis family. Bo didn't realize how honestly scared she was until Lauren guided her along to stand with the Lewis clan.

"Lauren, so glad you could join us this time." Mrs. Lewis narrowed her eyes in warning, probably telling Lauren she wasn't happy about her missing the last one, which made Bo feel a bit guilty she got her girlfriend in trouble. "Miss Dennis. I would be surprised to see you again, except Karen's been filling us in on the happenings in my oldest daughter's life since she can't seem fit to inform us herself."

"Lauren." Mr. Lewis addressed them before handing a set of three keys over to Lauren. He didn't look too happy about it, though, which meant these were probably the lake house keys. "Take good care of the house. You can drop the key back off at the hospital when you return, and I'll be sure to send the staff out to clean the place. I expect you will conduct yourself like a Lewis should while there."

"Of course." Lauren pocketed the keys into her front vest pocket, which Bo really wanted to take her time removing later because Lauren looked good in vests. Hell, she looked good in everything, but she really looked good in vests for some reason. Bo really had to fight her urges to tackle her girlfriend earlier, especially since they hadn't had sex since that marathon quickie after their lunch with Karen. It made Bo want it all the more, which explained her hyper aware hormones tonight, but Lauren mentioned they should hold off so they didn't get burned out before their trip. That was fine with Bo because she didn't plan on leaving that house or seeing much of the lake while they were there.

"Miss Dennis." Mr. Lewis was naturally charming and definitely had the air of a politician to him more than a doctor. Yet, some of his expressions and the things he would say and do reminded Bo of her girlfriend. "I expect you are treating my little girl right?"

"Mr. Lewis, you can expect nothing less than that from me." Bo smiled over at Lauren, whose eyes widened a bit almost like she was scared. "I plan on spending the rest of my life treating your little girl right."

"Yes, Karen mentioned this marriage thing to us." Mrs. Lewis looked at Bo almost like she was challenging her or was calling her bluff. Bo didn't know how to respond, so she looked to Lauren and hoped her girlfriend knew what was coming or how to deal with it. "You realize this means we had to know your heritage completely and despite that, you'll still be signing a prenuptial agreement."

"Mother, honestly. We're not getting married yet, and we haven't had a chance to discuss the details." Lauren looked so uncomfortable, and Bo didn't know why that upset her a little. Maybe because Lauren lost some of her physical confidence and bravado the second they walked up to her parents.

"I'm just saying, child, that you know the rules when someone joins this family. Extensive background checks are done to ensure no scandals or issues will come back to the family or the Foundation's reputation." Mrs. Lewis looked at Bo, and somehow, she knew that Lauren's mother knew everything already. These so-called background checks were already done, and that frightened her a little because of the cold intimidation Stella Lewis was sending their way. It was the opposite of motherly and welcoming, and it explained Lauren so much better since she was raised by this. "The only reason we are even considering this and allow it is because of who your father is."

"A bartender, Lauren? Really?" Mr. Lewis was a very handsome and charming man, but Bo realized just how intimidating he could be just using his posture. No wonder Lauren was good at this, too, and no wonder she was frightened earlier. However, Bo looked over and saw something familiar in her girlfriend, which did not help her hormones, either. "I can understand for a tryst, but for marriage?"

"I'm an adult, and I'm not directly part of the Foundation, so who I marry is _my_ business." Lauren returned to that confident, extremely sexy woman that Bo adored, and it was extremely lust-inducing to see her girlfriend so adamant and challenging, but all Bo heard was that they knew her father.

"Her father's company is one of our largest benefactors, so this _is_ our business." Mr. Lewis sounded and looked intimidating, too, and seeing them both staring at Lauren like they were going to yell at her made Bo furious. "When we found out Bo was coming tonight from your sister, we were so relieved to find her father had already RSVP'd his absence to the event. Not that he ever shows, but you don't spring these things on us like that. You prepare us for this because some of his creepy minions are still here. With Bo here, how do we know it's not some power play?"

"Look, I don't know my father, so it doesn't make a difference. He doesn't even know I exist, so I sure as hell don't know how you know about him." Bo stepped forward, putting Lauren behind her a bit out of a protective habit.

"Bo, calm down. Please." Lauren wrapped her hand around Bo's bare bicep, which caused her to look back at her concerned girlfriend. "You'll just make it worse."

"No. They're treating you like this is the fifteenth century and they can barter your hand like a common slave." Bo turned back to her parents, not afraid to make a scene at all if she needed to but honestly glad not many people were paying attention to them. They were too concerned with pretending like they weren't making fun of Midwesterners and people in a lower class than them, and the Lewis family was definitely good at having intense conversations without pulling attention to them. "Lauren is noone's property."

"What a temper. Are you sure this is who you want to spend your life with?" Mr. Lewis turned his attention back to his daughter, and Bo could see Karen trying to hide her smirk behind him. That only caused Bo to get even more pissed because Lauren was right about her sister wanting to stir the drama pot. Bo should've known better because she was almost too nice and accepting at lunch. She was too inquisitive and asked the hard questions, which Bo had assumed was a protective sister thing like Kenzi did for her. Had Karen known about Bo all along, too? She did have a day to dig up the dirt on her before their lunch, and there was no doubt she went running home to mommy and daddy and told them all about her.

"I trust her, Father. Bo would never hurt me." Lauren moved forward again, coming to stand directly next to Bo as they both stared down her parents. "I appreciate your concerns, honestly, and I do know how marriage in this family works, but I _will_ be marrying Bo. She _will_ be part of this family, and _we_ will be the ones who decide how that happens, okay?"

"A bartender, though, Lauren?" Mr. Lewis seemed the most bothered by this, the disgust still clearly on his face. Bo had to fight from smacking that look from him, but she noticed how Mrs. Lewis appeared a little calmer and in her head, just like Lauren did when she was thinking seriously and considering everything about a situation before jumping to a conclusion.

"Her family does own that bar, and she does come from an important family. She's more than a bartender. She's Bo, and I love her." Lauren's voice softened, but her expression was still confident, and Bo had never felt more from hearing those words than she did in this moment. "I love her, and I want to start a family with her based on that love. I'm not marrying her because her father donates a lot of money to the Foundation. I'm not marrying her out of some strange sense of rebellion. I'm marrying her because I love her, and we work together. We fit together perfectly, and I want our kids to know love and see that it's a real thing. I don't want them to settle because someone has money or power. I love you guys because you raised me, and I never felt unloved, but I want to feel this kind of love exists, and that's what I want to teach our kids."

"We taught you better. We never said you couldn't love someone. Sometimes love comes after the arrangement is made. Look at your sister and Trevor. We hated him at first, too, but he's grown on us a little." Mr. Lewis was definitely commanding the conversation more, but Bo just kept paying attention to his wife. The matron of the family; the woman she didn't trust wouldn't come between her and Lauren but that she admired for her poise and classiness. "I want you to understand that if her father discovers this, if he doesn't know already, he will not be pleased, and he is a major benefactor. He holds a lot of power and could take away everything this Foundation stands for if he wants. Are you sure you want to do this to your family, Lauren?"

"I'm not doing this to anybody but me." She steeled her jaw and narrowed her eyes, not wavering in her challenge against her dad, and Bo could only stand back and watch now because she was still overwhelmed with this new information on her own father. It only became more realistic that he could be a bad man from hearing Mr. Lewis talk about him destroying a good family. For all of their frustrations, the Lewises were good people. These people here at this event were good people because even if they got something out of it, too, they were helping others less fortunate. "And if you want to think about this politically, this is a good thing for the Foundation; not a bad one. This isn't a joke, Dad. Bo and I are going to get married and start a family. It's not some fleeting thing. Only good can come from this union."

"What about her mother being a repeat felon? She killed a man, Lauren. Are you sure you want to be associated with that?" Mrs. Lewis finally spoke up, and she actually sounded like a concerned mother more than someone wanting to advance their own agenda or status. Was this what Lauren had to deal with whenever she dated people in the past? No wonder she'd never brought anybody she was dating to these banquets. No wonder Tamsin hated going to them.

"I actually met Aoife. I admit she is a bit scary, but we're not around her, and Bo is not her mother." Lauren's reserve was so fragile, and Bo could see it. She wanted to scream or cry but knew she couldn't, and it was just upsetting her more and making her pull tighter into herself. It was the Lauren Bo remembered when they first started dating, and that scared her a little but made complete sense. "Can you please accept that this is for real so we can move on?"

"Because of where we are, I agree we should move on for now, but we make no promises that anything will change." Mr. Lewis smiled over and nodded at some people approaching them, and Bo was amazed that this intense family conversation held in the middle of this fake festival didn't warrant more attention from the patrons. It only served to show how self-centered the other people were and how controlled the Lewises really were. Outsiders probably thought it was a normal family conversation for this family but knew better than to disturb the intensity. "Please enjoy the rest of the festival. We will talk about this another day." Mr. Lewis walked away to greet someone, and his politician demeanor was right back on like nothing had happened.

"You know your father is only concerned with the Foundation. It is his life and heritage, and he wants to protect that." Mrs. Lewis stepped forward and smiled genuinely at them, probably sensing how upset Lauren was, too. It surprised Bo because she didn't expect anything motherly from this woman. "I'll talk to your father if this is truly what you want. You know Adam always listens to me."

"I know, but I feel like he should be happy for me like most fathers are when their daughters find the love of their life. Instead, he's concerned more about how who I marry reflects back on him. It's one reason I could never become him or run the foundation. You have to understand that." Lauren leaned into her mom more, and Bo could tell exactly how this family dynamic worked. Mrs. Lewis was the real star and held the real power, but she let Adam Lewis think he was. Whenever Lauren opened up about her past and childhood, one constant always seemed to be present: her mother. Even if she wasn't there for her like an ideal mother role, Bo could tell they had a genuine mother-daughter connection. It reminded her of her own mom to a degree, and it definitely made her a little envious of Lauren's upbringing for the first time since they'd known each other because she never got to experience this real understanding and respect. Instead, her mother tried to tear them apart using her past and playing to her insecurities.

"Lauren, I admit as a mother I'm concerned, too, but I can see it. I see how happy you are, and it surprisingly makes me feel warm and happy, too." Stella Lewis was one hell of a surprising woman; that was for sure. She turned her attention to Bo, who was still lost in her own warring emotions. "Bo, child, you may be the most powerful creature I've ever encountered. You would have to be to win someone as amazing as my daughter's affections. Adam had one thing absolutely correct in all of this: You better take care of her."

"I will." Bo swallowed hard, feeling her throat tighten as it went down. She really could use more wine about right now. "I will."

"Good." She turned back to the crowd, and Bo noticed Karen didn't look too happy at how close her mother was standing next to Bo and guiding her along by the arm. "I do need to know about your father, though. You say you don't know him? That he doesn't know you exist?"

"I mean, that's what my mother told me. I only found out he was this Wanderer guy this month, and I'm still a bit overwhelmed knowing you know more about him than I do." Bo cleared her throat and was glad when they stopped walking and came upon a booth. They were acting like a normal family outing with her mother-in-law, and it was both exhilarating and intimidating to Bo, especially considering the exchange they just had. "I don't even know his name."

"Would you like to know?" Stella eyed her before releasing her gentle hold on Bo's arm and picking up a small glass cricket from the seller's table.

"I'm not sure." Bo knew that was the truth. Here she was, standing with someone who knew her father, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know him herself. At least not yet. She was serious about wanting to work on her relationship with Lauren before opening up that can of worms, but it looked like the worms snuck out and found her instead.

"You're scared. That's understandable." Stella motioned for them to stay put before moving to pay the booth for the glass cricket, which the man promptly put into an ornate wooden box. Bo watched her carefully. It was almost like she was trying to be a guide or mother to her and help her discover who she was, like her own person evolution. Her own Dawning. "Why deny your fear, child?"

"Uh, because it's scary." Bo cleared her throat and tried not to sound upset. It felt so strange to have her girlfriend's mom trying to help her, considering she was vocally and non-vocally against their coupling not even fifteen minutes ago. Then again, was she really against it or just letting her husband say what he thought needed to be said? "Look, I just don't think I'm ready for that."

"Crickets are bringers of good fortune." Stella handed the box over to Bo, who hesitantly took it. "Consider this a birthday present and a wish for good luck when you do decide you are ready."

"Uh, thanks." Bo held the tiny box in her hands. She hadn't even paid attention to how much this must have cost, though she had seen some of the prices on the various things in the booths earlier and was relieved when she saw part of the proceeds went to supporting the local artists participating and the other half went to the young women's shelter place they were supporting.

"This isn't an invitation to the family, but it will bring you luck in persuading us you're right for our daughter." Stella smiled, and Bo knew the woman had already made up her mind that she liked Bo. She had the same tells that Lauren did.

"Then thank you, and I look forward to proving myself for a long time to come." Bo gripped the small box in her hand before smiling over at Lauren, who was really having a hard time hiding her emotions right now. She was fighting them because that's what Lauren did, and she would be terribly embarrassed if she broke down in this place, so Bo knew to take her girlfriend home and away from the situation. "Would it be rude if we went home? I know we've not been here long or had dinner yet, and it really is lovely, but it may be time for us to make a graceful exit."

"You sure you're not one of us?" Stella smiled warmly, letting her defenses down a bit, and Bo heard more than saw Lauren's gasped release of emotions. "Of course you're welcome to leave. Go home and take care of my poor daughter and have fun on that trip. Make sure she rests. One thing we Lewises know how to do is work hard, but we also have a hard time shutting that off. Make sure she does that, okay?"

"Okay." Bo accepted the goodbye before watching Stella Lewis, her future mother-in-law, walk away from them and start to greet other people. She looked over to find Lauren with the most adoring yet confused look on her face, so she walked forward to grip their hands together between them. "We can leave. I got us permission."

"Bo, I have never wanted to take you home and give you everything you've ever wanted more than I have in this moment." Lauren finally let out a deep breath, her eyes finally clearing and relaxing. "I don't think I've ever seen my mom act like that toward anybody. She definitely didn't act that way when she met Tamsin. It's still tense and awkward when those two are in a room together."

"In your mom's defense, you were only friends with Tamsin when they met, and you never brought home anybody you were actually dating before." Bo decided to lighten the mood from the intensity that just happened because that was part of her defense mechanism. It was something she learned to perfect from Kenzi over the years. "I took you to a cherry festival and am going to take you home and make you a woman."

"That is…the dirtiest thing I think that's ever come out of your mouth." Lauren looked at her before looking around at the people surrounding them. Bo noticed a woman standing close to them, shocked at having overheard the conversation. Of course someone would have heard that and not the earlier heated conversation. "Maybe it's a good idea if we go home."

"Can we stop by and get some of that cherry wine?" Bo accepted their departure when Lauren finally gripped her hand and guided her along through the crowd. All Bo could watch was how ridiculously sexy Lauren was tonight. She had declared they were endgame to her parents, even made the declaration that she was serious and they were getting married, which only made this entire thing all the more real for Bo. Lauren wasn't kidding about not talking about it anymore and actually doing something about it.

As she was being guided out the door, all Bo could think about was "damn, she's hot" as she watched Lauren's reserved outward appearance give nothing away about her inner sexual energy. Bo loved a challenge, but she had a feeling she wouldn't have a hard time tonight convincing her girlfriend to break that vow of chastity until their trip, just like she had a feeling she would be breaking that vow tomorrow for birthday sex. She knew there a lot of other things she should be worried about after the things that just happened, but all Bo could think about was slowly removing that vest from her girlfriend. They would have an entire week to talk about things once they had time to process. For tonight, they could avoid and just be together and feel loved. Sometimes, Bo knew it was okay to give into her nature.


	32. You Always Said We'd Still Be Friends

Lauren walked upstairs to the clubhouse after lunch with the birthday girl, wanting to help Kenzi setup for Bo's surprise party tonight, considering she was supposed to be making the cake and the food and probably cleaning and decorating. Kenzi really wasn't an organized individual by any means, but Lauren could see she was trying. It was a last minute surprise Kenzi wanted to put on, despite them both knowing Bo didn't like or want to celebrate her birthday with any big to do. From stories past, Lauren learned that her girlfriend liked celebrating her birthday with close friends and family and participating in traditions like eating comfort food and cupcakes and watching old cartoons. Yet, before she went to the clubhouse to help setup the party, Lauren had a few things to take care of first, including the fact she needed to finish packing and pack up the car so they would be ready to go in the morning. The only thing they had left to do was go grocery shopping in the morning.

Kenzi had given her some tips this week about what Bo wanted for her birthday, even showing her exactly what Bo wanted in an engagement ring and not being subtle at all. When Lauren walked into the store the other day, she only went to buy those diamond hoops that matched her favorites, but the exact ring Kenzi described Bo wanted was sitting right there in the display case while she was waiting on the man to box up her earrings. Not wanting to overthink things, Lauren had it sized to Bo's finger. She wanted to be prepared for when Bo asked her to marry her, though when she picked up the ring and saw how beautiful it was, Lauren could imagine how beautiful it would be on Bo's hand and how happy this would make her girlfriend. It's why she started carrying the tiny box around with her everywhere she went because sometimes she liked to look at it and imagine Bo's face at seeing it. When she had told Bo they should start acting and stop talking on their feelings, she took that to heart, since she bought the ring after that lunch with Karen, while Bo was at work. Again, she only intended to go buy those earrings, but it just felt right to go ahead and buy the ring. Besides, Lauren always loved to be prepared for anything. Staring at it this morning, as she was finishing packing, Lauren realized something she thought she should have realized a long time ago but decided to ignore those niggling feelings for now. They could deal with that after the party while on their trip, just adding another thing on their agenda to discuss while away.

Last night had been intense, and Lauren had decided to keep herself busy today so she wouldn't have to think about anything but the party tonight. Tonight was about Bo, and this entire trip they were leaving for tomorrow was supposed to be about them. Processing could wait another day or two until they were settled up at the lake house. It was obvious they had a lot to talk about after last night: her parents; Bo's father; their future plans. Lauren knew what she had to do, but again, it made her feel nervous and scared and overwhelmed. That didn't make it any less true, though. She knew it was something she alone had to do for it to truly be momentous, but she had no idea where to even start. Bo was always better at these things, but this time, Lauren was the one who had to bring it. Again, she didn't want to think about it and couldn't even say it to herself yet, so she decided to just throw herself into this party today and worry about it later. If there was anything she learned from Bo, it was how to stop overanalyzing and planning and just do things sometimes because they felt right.

Last night, Bo had reverted to her natural defense mechanism, using sex so she wouldn't have to deal with everything, even though Lauren could tell her girlfriend was extremely overwhelmed after meeting her parents again. Lauren gave in too easily because she wanted to avoid talking about and dealing with everything, too. Still, she couldn't turn herself completely off and when she was left alone in her apartment after Bo had left for her shift, Lauren naturally started to think about everything.

The event was probably the worst and the best Lauren had ever attended in her life. It was even worse than the last time Tamsin went and was literally tossed from the place for breaking that ice sculpture. However, this time was the worst because it was so tense and her father was beyond rude. It was the best because her mother acted like an actual mother and without even saying it told Bo to keep fighting and not to give up. The glass cricket was one of the most beautifully ugly gifts Lauren had ever seen, and she found herself placing it on the breakfast tray when she woke up early to surprise the birthday girl with breakfast.

Well, surprising her with breakfast was supposed to be the plan, but she wound up dropping and spilling everything, causing the plates and glasses to break on her concrete floors before she even had a chance to climb the stairs. Bo didn't even give her a chance to surprise her, as she bounced down the steps and surprised Lauren instead, causing her to lose her balance with the tray. Strangely, the only glass item that was saved from breaking was the cricket, which definitely made them both smile. It definitely felt like good fortune.

Bo tried to make breakfast, claiming Lauren was a domestic goddess, before she finally gave in to Lauren's request to dote on her for her birthday. It was their first birthday celebration as a couple, and she wanted it to be special. It reminded Lauren that her 30th birthday last year was the day she actually noticed Bo, thanks to Tamsin, so she felt extra compelled to see her friend while Bo did her final shift before their vacation, even though Lauren and Trick both insisted she take the extra day off since it was her birthday. Still, Bo was just as stubborn about her work at the Dal as Lauren was with work in general, so it wasn't surprising Bo was trying to avoid her birthday.

So, after Lauren finished her own work for the week, making sure everything was settled with her research before she actually planned on leaving all work at home while she was on vacation, which was a first for her, and after she finished packing the car, the ring box tucked and hidden in her suitcase, she made her way to the Dal to sneak in lunch with the birthday girl. Afterward, she snuck upstairs to help Kenzi with the impromptu surprise party she was holding. Lauren always hated surprises, but she didn't mind surprising somebody else, especially her girlfriend.

She walked in to find an assortment of waving fortune cats scattered around the downstairs. The other thing she noticed was Tamsin lounging on the couch, reading a book while Kenzi cursed in the kitchen. This was only surprising because Kenzi had invited Lauren over to bake the cake and help with whatever needed done, which Lauren assumed would be everything, and Tamsin was supposed to be resting at home still and Dyson was supposed to bring her to the clubhouse later tonight.

"Hey, Dr. Hotpants. I could use some of your special brand of science-y cooking skills about now." Kenzi opened the oven door and swung a towel loosely to put out the smoke. She dropped the towel in the oven, which promptly caught on fire. Lauren acted immediately, dropping her bag on the couch next to Tamsin, who she was going to greet, and moving to grab the fire extinguisher she had placed under their kitchen sink for just this type of disaster. She was actually surprised this was the first time it happened, though Kenzi's definition of cooking was calling for takeout or showing up whenever Lauren cooked. It only took a few seconds before the fire was out, but the debris from the extinguisher and smoke made the clubhouse smell awful and ruined the oven and whatever was inside. "Shit. I was trying to make those appetizers Bo loves that you make."

"I'd say you won't have time for that now, since you'll need to clean this oven. She gets off in four hours." Lauren knew she was being sarcastic, and so did the young girl who eyed her with frustration, but Kenzi and cooking wasn't always the best idea without a supervisor present. She wasn't bad at it, and she was improving, but she still wasn't ready to venture out on her own in that department. "Why didn't you have Vex prepare some stuff before he came up? I thought that's what you were doing."

"I was, but dude pissed me off." Kenzi actually moved to turn off the oven, and Lauren finally felt safe to sit down. Tamsin joined them in the kitchen, too, sitting next to Lauren and just smiling at her. "TamTam here was supposed to help me but she's not a good helper, as you can see."

"Do I look like I care?" Tamsin gave her patented bitchy look, and Lauren rolled her eyes in amusement. They had four hours before Bo was supposed to be home. "Besides, I get a pass. I was shot."

"How much longer you gonna milk that? You were downstairs playing pool last night. I didn't see you complaining then." Kenzi narrowed her eyes at Tamsin, and Lauren could sense the tension. She shouldn't be surprised Tamsin was ignoring her doctors and Lauren.

"Okay, so I'm going to have to go to the store and buy oven cleaning supplies. If I go downstairs to bake the cake, Bo will see it. I could do it at my place, but there is too much risk she'll notice me walking outside. She always seems to know when I'm there." Lauren looked around to see the decorations were at least finished, and she was kind of glad this wasn't her show. It was hard not to take control, but she needed to give this to Kenzi. They had already had their fight about Bo and this party, and Lauren saw something similar in Kenzi that she saw in her interactions with Tamsin anymore. So, she gave her this one. "What's with all the cats?"

"My cousin said it was a shipment of cameras. Unless they have some secret nanny cam features and people are watching us right now, I think he was played." Kenzi waved her hand like she was showing off one of the cats as a game show prize. "You get used to them."

"If you say so." Lauren smirked as Tamsin pushed the cat's hand to make it wave faster. "I'll head to the store and get the stuff. I'll even stop in so Bo doesn't suspect anything. Like I said, she'll probably see me."

"Or you could take Tamsin here and get her out of my hair. I'm still not sure why she's here." Kenzi tried to hide her smile and avoid looking at Tamsin, which was a dead giveaway that something was up with those two. Lauren narrowed her eyes and tried to figure it out, and even though her sex-addled brain wanted to go there and think these two found solace in each other, there was still too much hostility there and neither of them was that good at acting. Plus, Kenzi was still too hung up on Hale to consider it, even if Lauren knew firsthand how persuasive Tamsin could be in that department.

"You know one of my favorite pastimes is bugging the hell out of you." Tamsin smirked again, which only made Lauren's eyes narrow in even more confusion. It actually made a little more sense that the two best friends would find companionship in each other because Bo and Lauren were always off together anymore. These two were the two people who were the most important in their lives before they started this relationship, and they probably thought the couple was leaving them in the cold. Lauren wasn't sure protocol in this situation, but she knew she could never lose Tamsin and needed to pay more attention to her. The same went with Bo and Kenzi. "It's too easy sometimes."

"You're easy." Kenzi put her hand on her hip and sent a challenging glare to Tamsin.

"You're just proving my point for me." Tamsin chuckled before standing. Lauren wanted to examine her and make sure everything was healing okay, but the bounce in her step was the biggest giveaway. She seemed happy, like she usually did when she'd show up to Lauren's after she had sex the night before, and that only made her all the more aware of where she was and who she was with. Did Tamsin really sleep with Kenzi? Surely not.

"Okay, so I will take Tamsin with me. You call Vex and have him prepare the food." Lauren stood and smoothed out her pants. This wasn't exactly on her agenda for the day, but she had a feeling she needed to talk to her best friend and not just so she could let off her own steam from last night. They needed to reconnect a little more, too. Maybe when they got back, she and Bo could set up a best friend double date. Lauren seriously hoped Tamsin and Kenzi hadn't slept together; otherwise, that would be extremely awkward.

"I'm not sure why you think Bo will notice you but won't notice groups of people she knows walking down the street, but I'll bite." Tamsin moved to grab her jacket, not exactly dressed like she was ready for the party tonight, which meant she was either not planning on staying or was planning on leaving and getting ready. That only made the fact she was there so early and just with Kenzi even more suspicious.

They walked to the grocery store, another perk of living so close to the campus, since they just needed a few items they could get there and Lauren didn't want to waste time. She didn't realize she forgot to check and see if Kenzi stocked the things she needed to make the cake and was glad she sent the message for confirmation when Kenzi just sent back "oops" as a reply. A few things turned into several things, so she grabbed a cart to push around. Tamsin took over pushing for her, leaning against the cart casually like it was just another one of their grocery runs. It felt like old times except she wasn't picking out Tamsin's favorite foods and putting them in the cart anymore, she was picking out the stuff to make her a birthday cake for her very serious girlfriend. After they went down the first aisle, Tamsin finally huffed at Lauren's glances at her.

"I'm okay, Double L. Everything is healing so stop eye doctoring me." Tamsin stood up to lift her tanktop and show her the visible surgery scar and stitches. "All better, see? We've talked about this so stop worrying."

"It's my job to worry." Lauren thought back to her previous ruminations on this subject and decided that even though she had a family now with Bo, Tamsin would always be her first family and she would always care and worry. "I'm more concerned with why you were at the clubhouse so early. Is everything okay?"

"I thought I'd come help." Tamsin stood up and popped a front wheelie with the cart. It was always like taking a child to the store with her whenever they shopped together, and Lauren realized how much she missed this.

"You looked like you were being quite helpful." Lauren smirked to the side at her as she picked up the oil from the shelf and started to read the label out of habit before putting it in the cart. "Seriously, you were there early and there was what Bo would call a vibe. Are you and Kenzi..."

"I think I just peed my pants a little." Tamsin stared at her wide eyed before openly chuckling. It was both infectious and worrisome, as Lauren couldn't decide whether to worry more or laugh with her. "Of course we're not boffing. Kenzi would shit her pants if I ever came onto her. Are you kidding? You're hilarious, Doc."

"I was just…I mean, Bo and I aren't around as much for you two anymore. I know you'd never say it, but I know that bothers you." Lauren took a deep breath and made a fist, trying to rein herself in so she wouldn't spook Tamsin into being bratty about this and actually talking about it. "I know you, Tamsin, and you know me. We're still copdoc, you know? Nothing will change that."

"Bringing out the old nickname, eh? You really are pulling out the big guns." Tamsin closed her eyes and openly admonished herself before opening them. She always looked so torn and haunted but wouldn't let just anybody see that. Since they were in an aisle alone, she let down her guard for a second. "Sorry. Maybe too soon to joke about guns."

"I'm there for you whenever you need me. You know that, right? I'm not abandoning you. I love you." Lauren walked forward and put the flour into the cart before placing her hand against Tamsin's bare bicep, the muscles twitching slightly from the intrusion. "Just because I'm with Bo now, that doesn't change how I feel about you. That doesn't change us."

"I know." Tamsin visibly swallowed before she looked back to Lauren again, bringing her free hand to cover the one Lauren still had on her arm. "I love you, too."

"So, tell me what is honestly going on."

"I freaked out about you moving forward. You always seem to keep moving forward, and I just seem to stay in one place or go backwards. I used to be strong; invincible, like I could take out an entire army just with one look, but without you there, I guess I panicked a little." Tamsin only ever showed her vulnerability around Lauren, and it was surprising she was being so open about it in a public space. It only made the need to do this that much more genuine and raw and necessary. "I love you. I've always loved you; you know that, and I know you love me, too. I just got a little confused for a minute and panicked when it really dawned on me that you and Bo were really doing this. I guess I thought I'd always have time to get my shit together. I guess I never really expected that we'd just only be friends for the rest of our lives. I was living in a bad romantic comedy and couldn't get out of it."

"You're such a girl." Lauren smiled, knowing lightening the mood was how to deal with Tamsin when she was being so open like this because it made her feel more comfortable. "I do love you, and I always will. I admit I thought we'd have time, too. Maybe that's a little of why I held off on dating for so long…because I always thought we'd find our way back to each other."

"We're not meant to be together, though. Not like that." Tamsin let out a deep breath and brought her defenses back immediately when somebody rounded the corner of their aisle. "I thought you deserved to know it's not just been about work, but I'm better now."

"We're a different kind of soulmates, and you will always always be a part of my life." Lauren moved to discretely squeeze Tamsin's arm before releasing her hold, so they could move on. "I'm guessing this revelation came when you walked in on us?"

"A little before that, but I admit that didn't help." Tamsin chuckled before gripping the handle and pushing the cart again. "I just needed time to process everything; that's all. I'm good now. I'm the ex-girlfriend best friend. I'm Duckie from _Pretty in Pink_ and didn't even know it. At least I wasn't making you mixed tapes or writing you desperate love poems."

"Plus, I doubt you'll ever lip sing Otis Redding to me, so there's that." Lauren chuckled as she put the dark chocolate into the cart. They were spending a lot of time in the baking aisle and really needed to move on if they were going to make it back in time to clean the oven and bake a cake before Bo got home. "Though I admit that would've been hilariously brilliant."

"You're saying if I sang Otis Redding to you, you would've picked me in the end?" Tamsin smirked at her, obviously glad for the release. She even looked like a weight had been lifted from her, and her smile was one of the most genuine ones Lauren had seen from her friend in a long while. "I take it Bo sings Otis Redding to you?"

"No, but there was this one unfortunate event where she hopped on the bar at the Dal and sang Pussycat Dolls, just to prove a point to me. Luckily, Trick turned off the music and stopped it before it got too out of hand." Lauren chuckled, remembering how panicked she had been at the time but how hilarious it was now at how immature her girlfriend was acting. She couldn't even remember what they were talking about or what point Bo was trying to prove anymore because the image of Bo dancing on the bartop was the only image that came to mind in that memory. "She even told him not to Kanye her when he demanded she get down. I can't imagine what raising Bo must have been like."

"Yet, you're talking about kids with her, I bet, so you'll find out eventually." Tamsin just picked up a carton of eggs and plopped them in the cart without even looking at them, and Lauren pulled them out to examine them before putting them back and grabbing for another one. Even though it was true, she looked at Tamsin like she was crazy. "I know you, remember? Despite your crazy family, you want kids. It was one of our dealbreakers."

"We already have our hands full with you and Kenzi. Our own kids are way down the line." Lauren was glad she could talk so openly about this with Tamsin again. Ever since she sensed the problem, she had been cautious not to bring up the topic of her relationships with Bo, and it was a big part of her life, so it was hard to suppress. With everything happening so fast and all of this new information coming at them, she didn't have time to process anything. At least Tamsin admitting the entire problem was easy to process because Lauren knew it was coming and encouraged her to talk about it. That didn't mean she was ready to process anything else just yet. The week vacation away from the world, just her and Bo, was very welcome right now.

"But they are on the line." Tamsin smirked again. "I have to admit being Aunt Tamsin has a certain appeal to it. Kenzi and I can babysit your kids and hype them up on sugar before sending them home to you."

"You sure you're not after Kenzi now?" Lauren chuckled again, grabbing the oven cleaner and some paper towels before ushering them to the checkout lanes.

"Just two people with similar situations."

"Kenzi's in love with Bo, too?" Lauren smirked and started placing the items on the checkout lane while Tamsin just started tossing candy bars on the conveyer. Yes, it was definitely like taking a kid grocery shopping. At least she didn't toss cereal in the cart, but they didn't go down that aisle, so she couldn't say it wouldn't have happened.

"You know what I mean."

"Well, when we get back from this trip, I promise we'll get back to being copdoc again, okay? Just without the sexy parts." Lauren paid for the stuff and wasn't surprised when Tamsin grabbed the bag to carry. She was trying to prove she was physically okay so Lauren wouldn't worry about her. Tamsin would always be a part of her life, and she planned on making sure of that. She just needed to figure out her relationship with Bo first.

Okay, so there wasn't much figuring out to do at this point. They both knew what they wanted, and they were going to actually do something about that. They needed to deal with her parents' approval/disapproval of Bo, figuring out Bo's father, deciding what to do about living together, and figuring out how to balance everything while maintaining a healthy relationship. They were there; they just needed to figure out to navigate to keep it there, and it seemed like one obstacle after another kept occurring and wouldn't give them time to enjoy themselves completely.

In the morning, they would be leaving on their first trip as a couple, and they were going to return with a solid answer to a lot of questions. No matter what happened this week, Lauren knew that for a fact.

Tonight, they were going to celebrate Bo's birthday, and Lauren couldn't help but think that the vow of chastity she asked for before the trip was the stupidest thing she had ever asked for because she was just as bad about giving in since there was no way she could leave Bo sexless on her birthday. It was funny how everything eventually turned to thinking about sex whenever Bo was involved. Their life together was definitely going to be interesting, and Lauren found she knew exactly what to do about that.


	33. One Ring to Rule Them All

Bo tried not to act upset that she walked into a surprise birthday party in the clubhouse, since it was obvious Kenzi had put a lot of effort into it. Plus, Bo was never one to pass up the drinks when she didn't have to bartend her own parties, which she realized hadn't happened since she started dating Lauren seriously. It wasn't that uncommon for her to meet Lauren here at the clubhouse after her late nights, but she had done the lunch shift so she could spend the evening with her girlfriend and best friend and probably Tamsin, since she saw her and Lauren walking outside earlier. She was expecting a quiet, relaxed dinner celebration with her favorite people…and Tamsin. She was not expecting the shindig her best friend apparently put together, which surprised Bo considering Kenzi wasn't the most organized person. However, she could Lauren helped out quite a bit, particularly with the cake and food.

In the past, Bo never really liked to celebrate birthdays. When she was little, all she remembered was her mom bringing her to Trick's and taking off with whoever she was with at the time. Trick would have the chef make her a special dinner, whatever she wanted, which was usually mac and cheese, and he would have a small cupcake he picked up from the bakery around the corner. It was a tradition on her birthday to eat mac and cheese, a red velvet cupcake, and watch _The Brave Little Toaster_. It was how she celebrated, and it's how she had celebrated every year, even with Kenzi, because Bo still liked it low key.

For some reason, though, Kenzi decided this year was going to be different. Bo had to fight her urge to strangle her best friend, especially after the third fortune cat she knocked over. This year, she wanted to introduce her girlfriend to her birthday tradition, and she didn't mind adding Tamsin since she came with the Lauren package anyways.

One thing Bo noticed throughout the night was how extra chummy Tamsin and Lauren seemed to be again. Since it was the first time Bo had seen her since the shooting, Tamsin reassured her that everything was okay and that she wouldn't put Lauren in that danger ever again. Still, they stood closer and acted like an old married couple again, and Bo tried to suppress her jealousy at seeing it resurface. It just reminded her that Tamsin would always be a constant reminder in her life that somebody else got there first, and Bo wasn't a fan of that. However, it did put everything in perspective since Dyson showed to the party, even though they hadn't really talked much, and Lauren did have to work and go to meetings with Ryan. So, Bo could get over her Tamsin jealousy since her girlfriend was able to work out some way to get over Dyson and Ryan. Though, in her defense, she wasn't that close to Dyson or Ryan like Lauren was with Tamsin. Bo didn't feel that insecure about it anymore, at least. It was just surprising to see it thrown in her face at her own birthday party. There was even a block of time where she was stuck sitting on the couch alone while everybody mingled around her, which just reminded her why she hated big birthday parties.

The appetizers Vex brought upstairs with him during his break should have tipped her off earlier, but Bo was too busy in her own head to notice much going on around her. She noticed Lauren walking with Tamsin, but that's because she was surprised Lauren didn't sneak in for a kiss before going back upstairs to prepare the dinner Bo was expecting. The disappointment Bo felt from Lauren skipping that drive by kiss made her pout a little, and Trick noted she should be happy it was her birthday and she had a loving girlfriend upstairs waiting on her to get off from work to celebrate with her. Actually, the way he worded that should've tipped her off that something was up, too. Trick knew how she felt about her birthday. Then again, it was the first one they would share as a couple, so it made sense that he would think she was excited to spend the night with Lauren.

However, she was more excited about their trip. The party was dull by her standards, but the only thing that kept her sane throughout was when people would ask her about the vacation. Bo knew nothing about the place, never even thought to look it up. Ciara mentioned it was a beautiful land, and she should take time to put on clothes and have Lauren drive her around the property, particularly the vineyard and the estate house where Lauren's father and grandfather were raised. The only part of that idea Bo didn't like was the bit about putting on clothes. The only plan she had for the week was to never wear an article of clothing and to see how long it took before Lauren said something to her, if she ever would.

She was happy when everybody finally left the clubhouse a little after eleven, since the party really was awkward, because she could finally get some well deserved rest and just enjoy the last hour of her birthday with the one person she wanted to spend it with the most. Tamsin was the last to leave, since she stuck around to help clean up, which was mostly them putting stuff in the trash while Kenzi was passed out drunk on the couch. Eventually, Tamsin took off, too, which left Bo and Lauren alone.

Lauren was the most amazing girlfriend. She was so caring and thoughtful and proved she listened to what Bo said. Not only did she make her mac and cheese, which was homemade and not out of the box like Bo was used to, she baked her a red velvet cake and used dark chocolate instead, knowing Bo preferred it. The dress Lauren gave her when she was opening up gifts was gorgeous and definitely designed to be worn at the next banquet, with its cream-colored silky fabric and flowing sophistication despite its short length. Lauren explained that it was a last minute gift when she was out shopping the other day because she wanted Bo to have tangible proof that there would be a next banquet for them and many more to come. She was so sweet when she explained that to her, lowering her voice a little to explain since everybody was staring at her. She even mentioned she had a blazer to match the color. Kenzi teased them for being the cutest couple ever because they color coordinated their outfits to these things.

Most of the gifts seemed so impersonal, just adding to the surface of who they thought Bo was, though Trick did give her the engagement ring he gave to her grandmother, stating there was no pressure when he saw Lauren blush and shift from the attention on her. It was a beautiful ring, and Bo thanked him, but when they were talking later, he said he never thought she'd actually use it because Lauren probably wouldn't be able to wear a big ring like that at work. It was something Bo never considered, but it made sense. Ysabeau's ring was full of sharp edges, so it would tear right through rubber gloves.

It also made Bo realize she had no idea where to start with this big romantic gesture she promised, and she definitely was screwing the pooch on getting the ring. She had been in every damn jewelry store in the city, inspecting rings for hours and frustrating the hell out of the salespeople, but she could never find the right one. Maybe that was because deep down she knew Lauren couldn't wear one and she didn't want to be disappointed when her fiance constantly had to remove her ring just so she could work, particularly because Lauren was constantly working. It made Bo so unsure of what to do with finding Lauren's ring, which made her unsure on how to proceed with the proposal, too. Would Lauren even appreciate the big romantic gesture? Bo figured she would acknowledge it as special but that it wouldn't have the same significance for her as it would for Bo. Still, this was a moment Bo had been fantasizing about since she was a little girl, and she would be damned if her girlfriend said "it just makes sense" while handing her a ring at dinner like it was just another casual event in their lives. She loved Lauren Lewis and couldn't imagine a life not being married to her but getting there was quite the challenge. Lauren wanted to talk and rationalize the entire relationship, and Bo wanted to jump in and not ask too many questions. When they blended together, it made perfect sense why they worked so well. They brought out the best in each other, and that was why Bo was stressing so much about making this perfect. She knew the proposal and the ring weren't the main events, but they were just as important to her about setting the tone of their relationship. She wanted some awe-inspiring story to tell her children and grandchildren about their love story.

Still, her grandmother's ring was beautiful, and she loved Trick even more for trusting her with it because it was his way of saying he was okay with her being with Lauren. He would never say it because that was how Trick was, but his actions spoke louder than his words for sure, and it warmed her heart to know she had his approval.

Kenzi was the only other person who gave her a more personalized gift, drunkenly announcing she was the best friend for a reason, eyeing Dyson and calling him out for giving her pepper spray because he obviously forgot to get a gift and just grabbed something from his desk. Kenzi gave her a comic book she had created about Bo's life as an actual succubus, who had no clue who or what she was but eventually learned and was tamed by a beautiful blonde doctor. Bo couldn't help but laugh at Kenzi's working title, "Pussy Whipped," though Lauren didn't seem to find it amusing, at least not out loud, but Bo could sense the opposite was true. After that, they enjoyed the cake Lauren made, and Bo didn't feel a bit guilty for eating a bigger piece than she normally would. Thankfully, people started to trickle off after that until Tamsin was the last to leave at eleven. Since Kenzi was passed out on the couch, Lauren threw a blanket over her before they walked upstairs. Thus, the party was officially over.

Yet, the new birthday traditions apparently weren't over yet, and Bo found she loved special birthday sex. Okay, so she loved sex in general, but special birthday sex? Lauren really proved she listened to what Bo said and gave her a night right from her fantasy list. It was a good thing Kenzi was passed out downstairs because there was no way Bo could have been quiet during that. The fact that Lauren didn't even seem hesitant about doing any of it made it all the more special because Lauren always hesitated when Bo got her to explore outside of her zone, even if she did usually give in. Bo loved her and made sure to repeatedly declare that before, during, and after the delicious things her girlfriend did to her body.

Eventually, Lauren extracted herself from the embrace to grab some water and managed to get ready to actually get some rest for the trip before sitting in the bed and pulling out a box for her. At first, Bo freaked that Lauren was proposing because the box was the right size for a ring. She had been so busy believing they had agreed she would be the one proposing that she never considered Lauren would do it anyways. She wouldn't tell Lauren she was actually disappointed it was a pair of earrings, though the beautiful doctor probably didn't even think about what this looked like from the other side. Lauren was a bit aloof at traditional romance, but Bo found she loved her girlfriend's geeky brand of romance more charming and fulfilling anyways because it was genuine and not cheesy or false like some romance she'd experienced in the past. Regardless, Bo loved the earrings and loved the symbolism behind them. Plus, nobody had ever actually bought or given her jewelry before; not like this. They were beautiful, and they matched the ones Bo kept stealing from Lauren, which she mentioned was the intention. They were her favorite earrings, and Bo did have a habit of commandeering them, losing them, and finding them again. Even though she thought she hid it well, Lauren always seemed to know everything as she mentioned Bo may have a better time keeping track of this pair since they were hers.

After the decision to just sleep instead of overexerting themselves with more sex, they made a plan to process and talk about everything big after they were settled at the lake house and to just enjoy and rest and be happy together for a little bit longer. That was the last thing Bo thought about before she drifted off to sleep, and she was surprised to find she was the first person awake for a change, Lauren's quiet breathing felt more than actually heard.

She loved the morning after with Lauren; each one was routine yet important because each one meant they had completed yet another day together, and that was always amazing to Bo how she could be so in love with someone that even routines and domesticity made her happy. Even when they were fighting, they still managed to sleep under the same roof; if Bo or Lauren went to sleep on the couch, one or the other of them would be the first to break and come snuggle back in the bed. Ever since they started sleeping together every night, and not just the sexy nights, Bo found she couldn't get any sleep without feeling Lauren's presence beside her. One of the first things that went through her mind when Lauren said she could've died last week was that Bo would never be able to sleep again. It seemed like such a shallow thought then, but now, Bo understood it for its true meaning.

It's why she didn't feel like their avoidance of the major discussions they needed to have was all that threatening to their relationship right now because they were going to talk about them soon. It's also why she was disappointed the jewelry last night was a pair of earrings instead of a ring. Lauren always did surprise her, and she did confirm she was ready to say yes. Bo thought it was the heat of the moment from the shooting aftermath making her girlfriend sound so ready to commit that deeply so soon, but now that things had settled a bit from that, she knew it was the truth because it was her truth, too. She could see it in how much more at ease Lauren seemed, like she wasn't bracing herself for impact anymore and just trusted that Bo knew how to drive this time without running any red lights.

Bo let out her deep sigh before pushing herself up to look down at her sleeping girlfriend. She pushed some wild blonde locks from Lauren's shoulder before scooting her body closer to kiss where those locks used to be. After one last kiss, wanting Lauren to get more sleep since she would doing the two hour drive, Bo decided it was her turn to be the domestic goddess for a change so she got ready for the day and went downstairs to make them breakfast. She could hear Lauren's voice in her head saying they would need protein and vitamins to recuperate from the massive workout last night, which was good because all that was left in the fridge were a few eggs and half a gallon of orange juice, and that was only because Kenzi gave up any notion last night of mixing her drinks and started doing vodka shots instead. They had planned on stopping at the grocery store Lauren said was close to the property, and Lauren said she was packing a cooler in the backseat of her car because apparently "close" still meant a 20-30 minute drive.

When she opened the fridge door, Bo chuckled when she realized she had missed the labeled Tupperware on the bottom shelves, meaning Lauren took the time to prepare meals for Kenzi to eat while they were gone. Bo picked one up and knew Kenzi would either be going downstairs for fries or ordering a lot of takeout. Despite loving Lauren's cooking, Kenzi would want to feel free and rebellious this week with them away, so she would forego the usual. Bo couldn't help but wonder if her girlfriend did the same thing for Tamsin, too.

The groans from the couch warned Bo she was about to be attacked by a hungover Kenzi, so she got her a glass of water and pulled the aspirin they kept downstairs in the cabinet for just this frequent occasion. Again, Lauren popped into her head, so Bo made sure to crack an egg and butter some toast for her bestie, who would need the protein and carbs to soak up the copious amounts of vodka she drank last night. Too bad they were out of sports drinks, since Bo had grabbed the last bottle last night and shared it with Lauren between rounds.

"Did I die? Is this Hell?" Kenzi shuffled into the kitchen, quickly downing the aspirin and water before laying her head on her elbows on the counter. "You're cooking, so I know I must be in Hell. The booze finally done me in; guess my babushka was right."

"You're not dead, Kenz, though I'm sure it feels like it right now." Bo put the plate in front of her friend and pulled out a fork for her. "Just another Bo and Kenzi morning adventure."

"To kickstart your Bo and Lauren journey." Kenzi yawned before picking up her fork. Her head kept nodding to the side, and Bo was surprised she didn't just fall asleep in her breakfast. "When are you and the doc leaving?"

"I'm guessing when Lauren gets up. I didn't want to wake her."

"Yet, here you are all squeaky clean and ready to start the day. What time is it anyways? The sun is even protesting; it's ironically not a morning person, either." Kenzi pointed to the windows, but Bo knew the sun was still slowly rising outside without needing to turn around to see it from the window.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay this week by yourself?"

"Please. I've got Geraldine by the bed, and I finally talked Tamsin into crashing on the couch since Lauren left both of our meals in the fridge here. Plus, Dyson kept insisting she stay here and babysit me, like I'm some weak and fragile girl. You get possibly kidnapped once and all of a sudden you're always the damsel in distress. Does he not remember I'm badass Kenzi? Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got; I'm still Kenzi from the block. I swear Dyson just wants to be lazy and not have to visit us separately. Don't be surprised if you come home to find me and Tamsin shacked up together." Kenzi wasn't exactly Tamsin's number one fan, but they did seem to get along better lately. Last night at the party, they bickered back and forth, like usual, but they seemed happy and comfortable in that routine. It would definitely be interesting to see if they would be able to survive the week living under the same roof. Maybe it was a test run; maybe Kenzi was replacing her with Tamsin.

"I guess it never really dawned on me until now that this is the first time we'll be apart." Even though they didn't sleep under the same roof all of the time anymore, Bo still saw her best friend every single day. When she and Lauren returned from this trip, they would have decided what to do about living arrangements, too. Last night was probably the last time they would share a home, which made this morning all the more important to Bo now. It felt so odd imagining her life without Kenzi always present.

"Bo, we've been apart for some time now. I'll be fine. Go be with your girl. Go be happy and make little doccubabies and fight for what makes you happy. I saw that rock Papa Trick gave you last night, and you obviously like it, so put a ring on it already." Kenzi was scared, but Bo knew she would never say anything. Besides, Kenzi liked Lauren now. She was just as clingy on Lauren as she was on Bo anymore; possibly moreso because Lauren kept her fed.

"I feel like I'm leaving my kid at kindergarten for the first time." Bo forgot about the eggs, too caught up in her emotions at leaving Kenzi behind. She was even close to begging her to come with them, but that would defeat the purpose of getting away as a couple. Plus, if Kenzi went, that meant they'd have to take Tamsin, and Bo liked Tamsin but didn't want to deal with her renewed jealousy from last night when all Bo wanted to do was have sex and sit on the beach all week, both of which required zero clothing. The smell of burned food permeated the air, and she cursed since that was the last of the eggs. "Dammit."

"It's okay, Bobo. She knows you're not Rachel Ray." Kenzi had no idea how hilarious that was because Lauren told Bo about a dream she had about Rachel Ray trying to seduce her with pancake batter and a silicone whisk. It was only fair since Bo relayed a lot of her dreams, too, except there was more nudity and her dreams were definitely rated M for mature audiences. Lauren's Rachel Ray dream was the dirtiest one she could think to tell her when they were comparing funny sex dreams, and it was extremely tame because they ended up having sex on the counter while wearing aprons, and that was it. Bo chuckled a bit under her breath at the memory of Lauren's face upon coming home a few days after that big reveal to find Bo wearing nothing but an apron, having made pancakes for dinner. She chuckled again at how Lauren seemed to fumble with the role play despite it being her dream. Kenzi just looked at Bo like she had finally lost it.

"When we get back, we'll have some big news." She took a deep breath to calm herself down, mostly her lust because they still had to get to the lakehouse before she could pounce again.

"Are you two having babies already? I was just kidding earlier. Is that why you're going up north? Is there some top secret fertility clinic there? Is that why it's such a private property? Lauren's family is a bunch of doctors, so I wouldn't put it past them to have secret medical facilities hidden away up in the mountains." Kenzi knew exactly where they were going to be. The sheet with all of the addresses and contact info was taped to the fridge; it was one of the last things Lauren did when they were cleaning up last night. She said Kenzi would definitely see it there in case they missed her in the morning.

"Where do you get these ideas?" Bo rubbed the back of her neck, feeling tired all of a sudden. Then again, she didn't get much actual sleep. They would have a week to actually rest. As long as they stayed naked and she could keep Lauren from organizing the trip, that's all Bo wanted. She knew sleep would fall in there somewhere. She did want to impress her future mother-in-law and actually keep Lauren from doing work. The fight about electronics and what to bring was the biggest one they had about packing the other night. If Lauren snuck anything other than her tablet, which Bo agreed was okay to bring, then Bo planned on hiding it from her before she had a chance to even think about using it. She didn't think Lauren would go against her word, but she was a workaholic. "It's just a vacation, noob."

"Are you really finally going to ask her to marry you while you're there and put us all out of our misery having to hear you talk about it constantly?" Kenzi picked up the toast, pointing it at Bo before taking a less-than-ladylike bite.

"Not yet." Bo chuckled again, surprised the thought didn't cross her mind that this would've been the perfect opportunity for that romantic proposal she wanted, and she did know Lauren would say yes, so it was a done deal if she wanted to do it. Kenzi was right, just like Lauren said the other day, they needed to start acting on things and stop talking about them. At the very least, Trick giving her the ring last night should prompt a conversation about rings, so that way Bo would know what to get her girlfriend instead of just staring at and holding rings that never felt like the right one. "Soon, though. When we get back, we're going to officially live together, and we're going to decide how to do actually do that."

"I had a feeling that was coming; surprised it took this long." Kenzi put down her toast again, though there wasn't much left of it. "For what it's worth, I'll be okay, so don't worry about me when you're making that decision. I know you, Bo, and really, I'll be fine."

"It's not like we won't see each other all of the time still. Whatever we decide, you'll still be my sister, and you'll still be a huge part of my daily life, okay?" Bo knew she was a little scared to leave her best friend behind. Ever since she had adopted Kenzi when she tried to pull one over on her with the fake ID, Bo hadn't spent a day without her best friend.

"I know, sweetcheeks. You and Hotpants gotta do your thing, though. I lurves me some Lauren, so I'm glad that you two are finally doing something like this. Doing the big dance before making it completely official. I can't wait to see if Suburban Bo's closet looks the same as City Bo's. You'll need me there to make sure you don't go to the dark side of nothing but pastels and khakis." Kenzi cleared her throat before standing from the table, holding to the table to help balance herself. "Now, have fun on your trip and don't get into too much trouble. I know drama tends to follow you two around, so try to just enjoy yourself drama free for a change, okay?"

"Thanks, Kenz." Bo pointed to the sheet on the fridge. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call, though. I'll call and check in every day."

"Tamsin's in charge of that stuff. She's still on desk duty at the station while she recovers, so she's coming to stay here and we're going to blow up some robot hookers. Girl's got game; I'll give her that." Kenzi and Tamsin sidekick bonding was not always safe around other people, so maybe with Bo and Lauren gone, those two would actually start to get along for real. It looked like they already were last night. If Bo sensed any sexual tension between them at all, she would suggest just going ahead and taking care of that while they had the place to themselves, too. Luckily, there was no vibing, so Bo didn't have to even imagine it and the problems it would cause when it exploded and attempted to destroy everything around them. One thing Bo could always rely on was Kenzi's hetero bias.

"We'll talk about you and Hale when I get back, too." Bo knew she didn't have to say anything further. Hale was there last night, had give Bo a pair of wool socks, and he and Kenzi were back to their usual flirtiness with some added touching and smiling involved. That had made Bo smile to see them back in action. Now with their feelings revealed and Kenzi completely over Nate and ready to move on, maybe she would finally take her own advice and take what she wanted, too.

"I'm going to bed." Kenzi actually blushed and avoided looking at Bo in the eyes before moving forward to hug her. "Please have fun on your trip and try not to put Hotpants in a sex-induced coma?"

"If you don't hear from me in two days, call just in case." Bo smirked at her friend's retreating back. Kenzi didn't even reply as she stumbled up the stairs to her room. Left alone in the kitchen, Bo noticed her disaster again and sighed before moving to clean it up because she didn't want it to sit in the sink for a week while they were gone. Since she destroyed breakfast, she decided to just go back to bed despite being dressed and ready for the day. A few more hours of snuggling and sleep would be a great start to their vacation and was all the meal Bo needed to kickstart her day.


	34. Come Away With Me

Lauren was surprised how much this land looked the same yet felt so different. She hadn't really been here since her grandparents passed away, and she even had to use the GPS system in her car and the planned route she had studied the past few days to find the place. Bo wasn't the world's best navigator, she learned, because she was too busy talking or trying to coerce Lauren to pull over to the side of the seemingly deserted country roads for a quickie.

Still, the minute they both managed to settle into the car, Lauren felt herself relax despite the two hour drive north. Her grandparents had retired here when they passed on the Foundation to her father, yet they rarely visited much until Lauren and Karen were old enough to enjoy and appreciate the beauty of the land. When she was younger, Lauren had thought of this as an enchanted land where her grandparents lived. The estate house was still the size of a small castle, as far as Lauren was concerned, but it always seemed so fascinating and magical when she was a child. Lauren loved exploring the house and the hidden passages intended for servants. When she was a pre-teen, she got lost in the passages one summer when they came to stay here. It was one of the most exciting and terrifying experiences of her life.

When she was fifteen, right after she graduated high school, she came to stay with her grandmother one last summer before she went off to Yale and became an emancipated adult. It was the last time she had been here, right before her grandmother passed away later that year. The estate house had been unoccupied since, but she knew her parents were planning on retiring here, though she imagined that wouldn't be for several more years.

As a kid, this was a magical place full of wonder and things to be explored and discovered. As an adult, she now knew this land and the various places on the property were actually an investment her family made a long time ago. The surrounding land was all farmland that brought in more revenue for the Lewis family. There were research facilities, one each for humans, animals, and plants. There was even a popular vineyard, which was usually the wine Lauren had stocked at her place. Bo and Kenzi often commented about it and said they could never find it, and Lauren finally explained it to them one night. Kenzi gave her extra "cool ass" points for that.

Her parents used the estate house for a particularly expensive Foundation banquet weekend, where guests could come and pay a ridiculous amount of money to stay in the historic home and be treated like royalty, with all proceeds for that going to the Lewis Foundation's research facilities on the site. The weekend was once every two years, and it was always sold out, making it the most successful and sought after charity banquet in the entire Ontario province. It was the one banquet Lauren always skipped that her parents never argued with her about.

Lauren planned on taking Bo around the property one day while they were here so she could introduce her girlfriend to the family history a little, considering they were supposed to be strengthening their relationship and part of that was opening up about who they were. Lauren was never that good at talking about her past or her family, mostly because everybody she dated besides Tamsin already knew everything about that part of her, and she knew that's why most of them dated her at all. It's why it so refreshing and surprising when Bo pursued her without knowing any of this, and it's partially why Lauren had no idea what to do with that. Bo was usually good about not pushing her except when necessary. Her patience and love were what made Lauren realize she needed to open up and show her this place, even if it scared her a little to do so because it could be overwhelming. It was the penultimate Lewis family introduction, which was just another reason why Lauren suggested the lakehouse and wanted to take Bo around to see everything.

That was if she could convince her they did bring clothes for a reason. Despite Bo insisting they wouldn't be wearing anything the entire week, the woman still had three bags of just her stuff in the boot. Granted, one of the bags, Lauren discovered when packing the car, was a collection of sexual accoutrements. Bo no doubt wanted to be prepared for anything, and Lauren tried not to giggle at how eager her girlfriend was to have sex all week. It made Lauren feel extra sexy and confident knowing Bo still wanted it that much, and she did smile upon seeing this bag wasn't even the smallest of the three Bo packed. Even though the thought of burying herself in Bo all week sounded appealing right now, Lauren didn't want to completely wear herself out and did want to explore the land and lake a little. She figured the first two days, she would give Bo all of her attention before approaching the subject of leaving the house. Surely her seemingly insatiable girlfriend would be sated enough after two days, at least for a few hours while they went exploring.

Lauren parked in the garage, not the least bit surprised that the entire property was well maintained. After all, the family did use this lake house quite a bit and rented it out to people they wanted to impress. It's why Lauren checked to make sure nobody would be here this week before asking her dad for the keys, which she was still surprised he gave her considering he knew Bo was going with her when he did. Lauren decided not to overanalyze why he still gave them to her, since he obviously didn't approve of Bo; instead, she was just going to spend the week thinking of nothing but her girlfriend and their relationship and what they needed and wanted to do to finally move forward.

The dark blue siding and white trim made the house feel every bit as warm and home-away-from-home as it was meant to be. No doubt the place was also state of the art inside, which meant she would maybe have to make it three days because Bo would argue they didn't need anything else outside these walls. It's why they stopped at the grocery store on their way here and had everything packed in the cube cooler in the backseat. Still, a lunch or dinner at the vineyard and maybe a trip out to the village would be nice. Lauren could even admit she was dying to see the various ongoing projects, but she knew for certain Bo wouldn't be down with that considering they were supposed to be taking a vacation and not working. It's why her mother told Bo to watch out and make sure Lauren actually took a break, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist while here.

She knew the canoes, kayaks, and various lake equipment were organized throughout the bottom floor's storage basement, which faced the lake, and Lauren had an urge to go out on the water one day. Since they were in a secluded area with no one around for at least five miles on private property, she could convince Bo to do that if she offered canoe sex. She was glad she packed extra sunblock now, since she would need to probably cover her entire body that day just in case Bo decided seclusion and canoe sex also meant sunbathing. Maybe that would be day three.

Lauren realized she was planning the week in her head, and another entire point of the trip was to relax and not to plan things. Bo seemed to get what she was doing, too, as she just gave her that knowing smirk. Lauren smiled in response before going to take their stuff inside.

She shouldn't have been surprised that the place smelled like fresh citrus and cotton. It's what the estate house smelled like as a kid, which was all the cleaning staff's doing. Since someone was going to be here, her father no doubt had the staff come over to clean the place again. Even when it was unoccupied for a month, he probably had them still come over once a week. It was sparkling and full of white walls, stainless steel, and sun shining through the open wall length windows. It was a two story place and the loft bedroom was open and overlooked the view from the lake from the two story windows. Before moving to unpack the rest of the car, Lauren saw the sun shining off of the water outside and walked onto the deck, glad to see the stone barbecue pit. She hadn't had a cookout in so long and her mouth was slightly watering now at the thought of a perfectly grilled ribeye, even though she hardly ever ate red meat. She actually took a page out of her girlfriend's book and started to imagine family cookouts on a back deck somewhere in the suburbs or a secluded place like this, and Lauren felt content with her life, knowing that fantasy could become a reality if she really wanted it.

"Oh, wow. This is beautiful." Bo joined her on the deck, which also overlooked the lake since the trees were cleared for the view. The steps down off the deck stopped right on the sandy shore and the lake was so wide and long that nothing else could be seen but the water. From up here, Lauren could see how clear it was and could almost feel the sand between her toes and the light ripples lapping against her skin. "This is…wow. I see why you chose this place. Really trying to impress me, aren't you, Dr. Lewis?"

"I never had a chance to stay here. We always stayed at the chateau my great grandfather had built for his wife when he bought this land. She was a descendant of French nobility living in Montreal when they met, and she always talked about living in the country in a French chateau, so he gave that to her." Lauren leaned against the deck railing before physically feeling herself relax.

"So there is romance in your bloodline after all." Bo smirked at her but surprisingly didn't move to devour her despite the hungry look she was sending.

"I'm not sure how romantic it was. More of a sign of power at the time." Lauren was surprised she was even talking about these things; she was actually starting to tell Bo stuff she had never even told Tamsin. Since it felt natural to do so, it only convinced her even more that Bo was her one. It just felt right to open up to her now. It didn't hurt knowing with certainty they were going to plan a future together while they were here.

"Burst my bubble, why don't ya?" Bo turned back to look at the lake.

"I will build you the house of your dreams, if you want." Lauren didn't want her family to come between them, which meant she would never dip into the family money, but she would give Bo the world for the right reasons; not because it would influence others or show her power. "I would give you anything you wanted, even a crazy big house like that, but I would want to build you a house that is just for us. Cozy; familial. Just ours."

"I don't need or want much, so there is nothing to worry about there." Bo turned over to smile, and Lauren could see her blush. It was rare to see her girlfriend blush, and Lauren liked very much whenever she said something right like that and brought it out of her. "Where is this power house?"

"About nine miles from here." Lauren knew the almost 25,000 acres of land her family owned here was heavily guarded and set off into sections. The bad part was this wasn't the only place they owned that was overly extravagant and unnecessary, even though this was the most land they owned in one space. The family wealth went way back to oil, mining, and exporting. They weren't just doctors. Her great great grandfather had started the Foundation as a philanthropy project and her great grandfather was the first to practice medicine, despite not needing to work a day in his life. He built this house to impress his father just as much as his wife. This particular estate and land was nicknamed Lewisville, despite her great grandfather naming the land after his wife Therese. They could spend the entire month here and not see everything, and Lauren could admit she at first considered not taking Bo to see the chateau because she really was frightened of overwhelming her and it changing them once she saw that. It was too big for two people and only provided tangible proof of the Lewis family wealth and power; they were old money and not afraid to show it off. Even though Lauren was proud of who she was and proud of her family, it really did make it difficult to date and marry for love. She never wanted this to influence her girlfriends, which is why she never visited here before with any of them, not even Tamsin, though that was more because they were too busy fighting or fucking to even think about taking trips. It was time, though, she realized. Bo was hers and wouldn't care about any of this. Lauren knew that for a fact. "We can visit if you like. I've not been there since my grandparents died."

"When was that?"

"My grandfather passed first; when I was young, about ten. My grandmother died when I was sixteen and away at Yale. I didn't make it back to her funeral because my parents insisted I stay and complete my final exams at Yale, since I was in my first semester there and I needed to make a good impression." Lauren wasn't particularly close to either set of grandparents, but she did spend more time here than she did with her mother's parents. They had died between the Lewises, and Lauren felt bad for not mourning them as much, though in her defense, she barely knew them. She didn't want her and Bo's children not to know their grandparents. "It's important to me that even though they may not be your biggest fan yet that my parents are a part of our children's lives."

"Why, Dr. Lewis, did you bring me here to make babies?" Bo chuckled before finally making her way over to wrap Lauren in an embrace from behind. They both just continued staring out at the lake, taking in the different sounds of the water and nature.

"As hard and as often as I know we'll be trying this week, I highly doubt I'll get you pregnant." Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's, pulling her closer and reacting immediately, both of them hearing her sharp gasp when Bo kissed her neck. "We really need to at least unpack the cooler first."

"Well, then what are we waiting for? We're wasting valuable time." Bo pulled at Lauren's waist before gripping her hand and pulling her back in the house. They still had to unload the rest of the car, too. As Bo was dragging the cooler in the house, more to show off her muscles than an actual need to carry it since the cooler had wheels and a handle, Lauren locked up the garage. Even though the entire property was secure, she had been living in the city, so habits were kind of hard to break.

* * *

It was day two of the trip, and Bo had already failed at staying naked the entire time. Yesterday, she wasn't surprised that Lauren unpacked the cooler and organized the fridge and cabinets with their food before making them lunch to take down to the beach. Even though Bo pouted about not getting to start their week how she had pictured, Lauren still insisted they would need energy before they dove right in to the sex marathons, so she made lunch and pulled Bo down to sit by the lake. It was the perfect spot, and it was the most romantic thing ever that Lauren packed a picnic for them as they spent time sitting on a large beach blanket in the sand overlooking a large lake, nothing around them for miles apparently, with the sounds of nature surrounding them.

Lauren never ceased to surprise her because as soon as Bo relented and finished eating her sandwich, her girlfriend was straddling her on the oversized blanket and kissing her like this was her plan all along. Bo didn't mind Lauren planning the week if that was always the plan, even if the entire purpose of the trip was as much about getting Lauren to relax without work as it was about them connecting. It was a beautiful first day and opening to what Bo suspected was going to be a magical week.

Last night, when Lauren was passed out in the bed, Bo was surprised to find the cell service here was good and there was even wireless Internet hooked up. Of course the Lewis family's secluded lakehouse would be the opposite of a normal person's lakehouse. Since they were balls deep in BFE nature, technology and global access were the last things Bo expected. She didn't know why she was surprised, but she did know she was going to keep a close eye on her girlfriend so she didn't do any work while they were there. It was already hard enough to convince Lauren to leave her briefcase and laptop at home, though Bo did give in to the tablet since there were books she could read for pleasure on there. Bo would just have to monitor her closely to make sure she didn't check her email and other work-related things.

Since Lauren was sleeping and Bo always had a hard time sleeping in a new bed the first night, she crawled out of the loose snuggle to find Lauren's tablet after she texted Kenzi to let her know they were there but got distracted or she would've messaged sooner. Bo wasn't surprised at the immediate two in the morning teasing reply from her best friend. Not wanting to wake Lauren but not wanting to leave the bed, Bo said she'd call tomorrow before opening the tablet and pulling up the Internet to find out exactly where they were. The Google Earth picture of the property showed the winery they passed on the way in, which was the brand Lauren usually had in her cabinets. Bo toyed with ordering and returning with several cases to sell at the Dal because the wine really was good. Trick would be proud of her for thinking so globally and business savvy, but if Lauren was forbidden to do work while here, then so was Bo. Besides, it wasn't like Bo didn't have a direct contact if she ever wanted to order the wine. There was just something more special about taking cases back with her from the vineyard, and she didn't know why. While trying to clear her mind of that, Bo scrolled around the property and also saw the lake and the house they were in now before scrolling even further to find the estate house. Bo understood what Lauren meant about an overcompensating power move. The house was huge, and Bo couldn't imagine living in a place that big.

No, what she wanted was that suburban home; the same thing Lauren mentioned. Cozy; familial. Bo smiled over at her girlfriend, knowing she was serious about giving her everything she wanted, but what Bo failed to mention was that she didn't care as long as they were doing it together. She had heard a lot of horror stories about couples breaking up when building a house or moving in together because they couldn't find common ground, but Bo really didn't have that much because the furniture in the clubhouse was actually stuff Trick already had furnished, even Bo's antique four poster bed she loved was one of the many antiquities from her grandfather. Besides, Bo couldn't exactly leave Kenzi furniture-less.

Even though she had never really lived anywhere but the Dal since she was six, Bo realized that she couldn't exactly build a life and a family in the clubhouse. She loved Trick and everything he did for her growing up, but she wanted more than that for her children. The next logical option was just making it official and moving in with Lauren; the loft was big enough for them both right now, and she practically already lived there anyways. She would just be bringing her entire wardrobe over and the few knickknacks that did belong to her. Living in the loft for now would be fine, but Bo did want to do what Lauren said and actually do something about their future together and stop just talking about it. So, she started looking up houses and properties with her beautiful, sleeping girlfriend snuggled next to her in the bed. The loft may be okay for now, but when they did have those babies down the line, they would need more than a loft bedroom.

This lakehouse was nice, but she wanted her kids to be around other kids. The seclusion and privacy were great, but there was such a thing as too far detached from the city. Bo wanted to fuss about mowing the lawn and taking out the trash, teach her kids to ride a bike like Trick had taught her in the park, host hilarious sleepovers for her children's friends complete with s'mores in the backyard, walk their cocker spaniel around the neighborhood and be grossed out when she had to pick up the poop, and come home from a hard day at work to find her wife Lauren bringing home their favorite takeout from the city because she was too tired to cook that night. It was a little idealistic, but Bo could dream. It's what got her here with Lauren, after all.

When she couldn't sleep, Bo fantasized, and she couldn't help but work on making her fantasies an actual reality. Seeing that the sun was rising, Bo finally turned off the tablet to at least get some rest and snuggle in for the rest of the morning, even if she couldn't fall asleep. She wasn't surprised when Lauren was awake like clockwork, and they started their day out with quiet flirtations and a long bath before getting up to make brunch. Sex wasn't the only thing Bo wanted this week; she wanted the intimacy, too.

After brunch, Lauren went upstairs to take a shower, and she had just finished shaving her legs when Bo hopped in there with her. They made out but it didn't go beyond touching and kissing until Lauren pulled out to get ready for the day, acting nervous and adorable in that geeky babble way. Bo smiled when she didn't hear the blow dryer running because that meant her girlfriend was actually going to relax today. It made her feel okay that she took a little longer in the hot shower than she needed.

When Bo was finished getting ready, she found Lauren sitting on the back deck overlooking the lake again. Even though there were plenty of chairs and a beautiful patio set under the covered portion of the deck, Lauren was sitting on the deck's railing like a rebellious kid. She really had no idea how adorable she was, her legs shaking up and down like she was ready to run a race.

Bo cleared her throat so she wouldn't startle her, but she could tell Lauren already knew she was there. Lauren had put on a pair of shorts, showing off those legs that went on for miles, and a light blue and pink plaid long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up past the elbows. Bo looked down at her own black tank top and short maroon running shorts and wondered what they were thinking when they packed for a summer vacation by the lake. Long sleeves and black weren't the smartest choices for the heat and humidity, though the air was smoother here than it was back home in the city.

"I guess I didn't realize how much I needed this." Lauren turned her head to finally acknowledge her before patting the deck beside her. Bo came forward and moved until she was sitting next to her. Once she was settled, Lauren's hand gripped hers. "It's so peaceful. When we'd come up here, it would be all agendas and parties and best behavior. You think the banquets with my parents are bad, try being scolded and escorted to your room because you asked too many questions to the various guests. I was a curious kid, still am, but I never had a chance to really _be_ a kid; not in the traditional sense at least. It was how my father was raised and how his father was raised. Here on this land."

"I see that in you sometimes, but that's not who you are." Bo squeezed their hands tighter together, glad Lauren was opening up. After the banquet, they had a lot to discuss, and this was a great place to start because it actually made her feel closer to her girlfriend. Lauren Lewis was actually letting her in completely now, and that a was stark contrast from where they started. It was hard to imagine this was the same woman who fought her feelings tooth and nail for months at the beginning.

"Isn't it, though?" Lauren looked at Bo, who could see the tears in her eyes. What was she missing? "I'm just so tired, Bo."

"I know, hon." Bo scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Lauren's waist, holding her in place but careful so they wouldn't fall the story to the ground deck, which was apparently more boat and gear storage. There was even a small outdoor shower Bo saw when they were walking up from the beach last night. "Which is why we're here this weekend."

"Coming home to you makes it worth it, though." Lauren took a deep breath, her eyes still wide and legs still shaking nervously up and down. Bo squeezed her waist to encourage her to slow down. "You make me the best version of Lauren Lewis."

"Well, I'm a better Bo Dennis because of you, too." Bo smiled, surprised yet again by her girlfriend, who was being extra sweet. Maybe they should get away on vacation more if romantic Lauren was the result.

"Bo?" Lauren sounded so fragile yet so confident, and it was a bit confusing and alarmed Bo a little as she turned to acknowledge her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Bo relaxed a bit when she saw her girlfriend relax, though she wasn't sure why it was so seemingly stressful for Lauren to say those words. "I love you, too."

"I wanted to say that. I feel like I don't say that enough." Lauren moved to stand before offering her hand for Bo to join her. "I did something while you were still in the shower, and you may not like it, but I need to show you now before I freak out."

"O…kay." Bo was a bit hesitant, not sure what to expect but willing to follow Lauren anyways. They walked down to the beach before Lauren stopped her and turned her around in the same spot they made love all yesterday afternoon. It really was the perfect spot, and Bo made sure to say that when they were staring at the sky when coming down from their orgasms yesterday. If Lauren was ready for more sex, Bo was definitely game, though the lack of a blanket would mean sand in places she didn't want to think about. Still, she was never one to turn down sex. It's partially why she spent extra time in the shower, wanting to be extremely groomed for this very thing. "What's going on? Why are you acting like you've been doing experiments without your respirator thingy again?"

"Bo, I want to spend the rest of my life telling you that I love you, if that's alright with you." Lauren was definitely acting strange now, and she was even shaking a bit and biting her lip. Bo leaned forward to kiss her lightly, hoping it would calm her a little. When they parted, Lauren had the biggest smile on her face but didn't open her eyes all of the way. Bo kissed her again because she was so kissable. "Don't get mad at me but...turn around."

"Why would I…" Bo turned around and saw the strangest thing with a big question mark next to it written in the sand. She hadn't seen it when they walked up to this spot because she was concerned with watching Lauren's hyper expressions and body language. "What is Mo42 Re75 Y39 La57 U92 Rn86? Are we playing some weird version of Bingo?"

"When I get nervous, I resort to science. It's the periodic table, and yes, it's horrible spelling, but there aren't exactly matching letters to it. I started to just write it out normally but realized how cheesy it was, so this calmed me down a lot, to think about it scientifically." Lauren cleared her throat and was actually shaking a little. Bo moved forward to interlace their fingers before looking down at the code again, or rather the periodic table.

"I thought we talked about this. You're not supposed to be doing any work." Bo furrowed her brow, still staring at the sand written message. It was adorably geeky, and of course Lauren would be suffering withdrawals from work. Bo couldn't be mad at her, though; this was why they needed the trip, and she was surprised it took this long for her girlfriend to lose her shit. "Was this too much, too soon? Is everything okay? You usually don't panic like this unless something is wrong."

"For the first time in my life, everything is perfect, and that's scary as hell, but I know this is what I want, and I know it'll be hard and frustrating but worth every second because I love you." Lauren cleared her throat again and moved to wipe the numbers away in the formula. "Habit to put the number there, just be glad I didn't add the atomic weight or the electron configurations, though I did toy with doing that. Did I mention I was nervous? Ignore the fact that some of those elements are dangerous and could probably kill you and don't think of that as an omen. Just think about me and us and read it again. Rather, say it out loud, like that game we play with Kenzi and Tamsin: MadGab."

"Okay." Bo smiled at how awkward and scared Lauren was, which caused her some alarm that Lauren really couldn't handle being away from civilization for that long. She looked down again at the message without the numbers. "MoReY LaURn?"

"It's silly, I know, but there is no M-e periodic symbol. Or just an M or E, for that matter." Lauren smiled and Bo let go of her hand, as the entire conversation and what she pronounced started to register. She wasn't really this slow, being the undisputed champion during their MadGab nights, but she wasn't prepared for this.

"Marry Lauren?" At first, Bo didn't know what to say. She was speechless because it was the last thing in the world she expected in that moment. She wanted to be mad that Lauren hadn't honored their agreement that Bo would be doing the asking, but she couldn't be mad at all because it was the most cheesy and geeky romantic thing Lauren had ever done for her, and Bo fell a little bit more in love with her girlfriend for it. "I'm…"

"Like I said, no period symbol that spells 'Me.' So, really, 'marry me,' not 'marry Lauren,' though it's really the same thing." Lauren cleared her throat, burying her hand in her pocket, and Bo could see her still shaking. "I was worried you'd be mad because I know we said you'd do the asking, but the other day, your birthday actually, before I left the loft for the clubhouse when I was finishing up some work, it dawned on me that you were the one who wanted this big romantic proposal. It's not something I need at all, but _you_ do. So I should actually be the one asking instead of making you do it yourself." Lauren moved forward to stand next to her, holding up a ring between her fingers before almost tripping in the sand to get down on her knee and hold it up to Bo. "I didn't know if I was actually going to do this and definitely thought if I did, it would be later in the week, but this morning, I woke up and saw you laying there beside me, and I just knew. I just knew and didn't want to overanalyze it for once. I realized I didn't want to spend another day without this, even if you got mad at me and said no."

"I'm definitely not saying no." Bo looked at the ring being presented to her, Lauren on one knee like some twisted fairy tale, and felt tears trickling down her cheek, not even embarassed about it as she just continued to let the tears fall. It was the exact ring she wanted, which meant Lauren had been talking to Kenzi. Suddenly her best friend's teasing reply at 2 a.m. wasn't about teasing her but actual advice and probably bait to see if Lauren had asked yet. The text stated, "Be sure to spend the entire week saying 'yes, Lauren, yes' over and over." Bo had immediately thought her friend was poking fun at her about all of the sex they would no doubt be having. Of course Kenzi would know about this, and of course Lauren would ask her help with it. "Kenzi actually didn't give this away at all. I can honestly say this is more of a surprise than the surprise party the other day."

"But you're not saying yes." Lauren actually teared up, though she was fighting hers, and Bo could tell her shaking was more from rejection than just nervousness in general now. Bo noticed her girlfriend start to go into herself and try to hide how upset she was.

"I'm saying yes. I'm just speechless still." Bo stepped forward so she could help Lauren stand before taking the ring and slipping it perfectly onto her finger. Of course Lauren knew her ring size. In that moment, Bo looked at her girlfriend's sparkling eyes and realized she had given her the perfect combination of them both in this moment. Lauren gave them their moment to tell the kids and grandkids for years to come, like Karen had asked for the other day at lunch. "You take my breath away."

"Breathless?" Lauren's expression turned back to relief, and her teary eyes actually turned to happy ones. Bo leaned forward but didn't quite touch their lips together.

"Completely." Bo wrapped her hands into Lauren's still damp locks, pulling her as tight as possible and trying to convey everything in that kiss. "Yes, Lauren. Absolutely, undoubtedly yes. A thousand times yes. Or whatever periodic elements spell out yes."

"That one's easy: Yttrium and Einsteinium. Y39 Es99." Lauren chuckled and smiled into the kiss. Bo didn't think anything else needed to be said because she wanted to stay in this moment forever. This was the moment when she realized just how ridiculously happy she was and how ridiculously happy Lauren made her.

They wound up making love on the beach, not even bothering to remove all of their clothes and rolling right over the science geek's marriage proposal and completely erasing the question mark from the formula. Lauren didn't even care or admonish that they had sand all over them because they were still damp from sweat and their showers.

Hours later, they made it back to the kitchen to grab some food, and Bo just kept staring at the engagement ring. It was beautiful and looked perfect on her finger, even if she knew it would take some getting used to because she would never take it off after this. She had spent so much time thinking about when and how she wanted to ask that she never actually came up with anything concrete. She never even could find a ring for her girlfriend but apparently the busy professor had a chance to talk to Kenzi and pick out the best one ever. It made Bo wonder how long and why exactly Lauren had this beautiful ring stashed away. How could Bo have never seen this coming?

Lauren was absolutely right; she wanted this exact thing, and the fact that Lauren didn't try to use logic or say "it just makes sense" in her proposal and made it all about how they felt about each other instead was the most surprising. The geeky approach was what made the moment the most romantic and perfect proposal ever, though. Lauren meant it last night when she said she wanted to give Bo everything she wanted, but Bo had no idea how far that went until today. They finally stopped talking and actually did something about that forever they kept mentioning.


	35. I'll Give You Shelter From the Storm

Lauren huffed a bit at how sore she was; she knew better than to choose last night to experiment and let Bo use that blasted strap on with her. It had been since college since something that big had been inside her, when she experimented with that guy, whose name she couldn't even remember. Lauren wasn't really that comfortable and was stiff during most of it with him, and she the same way with Bo. She was too tight and not adjusted to it. The only thing that made her even want to try was how adamant Bo was about using it on her, wanting to give her the same pleasure she got from it.

Still, Lauren was not a fan and Bo ended up having to stimulate her clit anyways for her to orgasm, but it still made Bo happy so Lauren allowed it. Thankfully, Bo picked up on her discomfort when they were sitting in bed afterwards, encouraging her to try just a few more times over the next few days so she could really enjoy it once she got used to it. Lauren agreed, but the second time, while not as painful, did not do anything for her, either. She knew what worked for her body, and that wasn't it, but she was happy to experience this and share this with her girlfriend.

No: fiancé. She could call her that now.

Bo was a great lover, but Lauren just wasn't a full penetration type of gal. She didn't mind fingers or smaller toys, but the big kahuna? Not so much. Still, she could say she tried, and Bo said she could mark it off of her "things to do with Lauren sexually" bucket list. It was some of their worst sex because Lauren wasn't that into it despite her efforts and the small pleasure she did get from being with her girlfriend.

They had two full days left here on vacation before they had to go back, and Lauren had to spend the morning and afternoon sore in the pelvic region. Why she decided today was a good day to take a canoe out on the lake was beyond her because sitting on the wooden bench and moving her body to row did not help at all. She had planned on exploring outside her comfort zone with public sex, despite the seclusion, because the idea of canoe sex actually did sound appealing to Lauren, but with the soreness, she thought enough experimenting was done for the week. Besides, after this trip, she knew without a doubt this was going to be their magical place, and they would be back several times for the rest of their lives. She could put canoe sex on her "things to do to Bo sexually" she started after some encouragement from Bo, and they could mark that off next time they visited, assuming her father wouldn't put up a fight.

When Lauren would push forward to row, her pelvic bone and muscles would dig into the hard wooden bench and cause Lauren to wince. That didn't exactly warrant any sexy feelings, either, so canoe sex was definitely saved for the next time. Bo's smirk and playful teasing definitely didn't help anything, since she knew the death stares Lauren would send her all morning weren't genuine. At least when they pulled the boat back into the storage unit, Lauren no longer felt anything other than a low hum inside her walls. She imagined the rowing was what kept her sore longer than average.

Seeing Bo constantly staring and smiling at her with that extra adoration made Lauren feel like she actually did the right thing the other night, despite her nerves. She actually surprised herself and when she realized she had written the proposal as a means to calm her mind through science, she panicked and rushed back up the deck to wait on Bo, and she just kept staring down at where she had written it, trying to decide if she could go through with it or if Bo would be too angry.

When they were getting ready for bed the night she proposed, Lauren saw the ring reflecting from her girlfriend's usually bare hands, and that was what prompted this entire sexual exploration. She asked if Bo was mad at her for not listening and doing the proposing despite their agreement, and Bo said she was a little upset she didn't get the chance to showoff her own romantic skills but loved her for making it even better than anything she could've ever done. Lauren offered to make it up to her by giving her anything on her sexy list she wanted, and that's how this entire thing started with the soreness. When they woke up the next morning, Lauren holding her hips as she walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day, Bo mentioned she wasn't really upset at all and kept apologizing. Bo was in the doghouse all morning because that meant she was sore for nothing, but Lauren couldn't stay mad for long and had agreed to try again last night since her body was already adjusted and recovered from the intrusion.

It may have been their worst sex, but it was still sex with Bo, and that meant she was still attentive and loving before, during, and after. Tonight, Lauren was going to use the strap on on Bo instead so they didn't leave this place with bad sexual memories related to the thing. She still wanted Bo to remember why they bought it in the first place and that just because Lauren didn't like it, Bo loved it on occasion and she didn't have to feel bad about loving it.

Once the boat was stored away, they sat out on the back deck and watched the lake while Lauren prepped the boneless ribeye steaks they bought. While those were settling with the prime rib rub she made and the coals were heating, she used the outdoor prep station to cut the corn from the cob and dice some poblano peppers before tossing and seasoning them together and putting in some unsalted butter dabs for extra flavor. Bo would take a swig from her beer and tease her that it was the butchest meal she had ever seen Lauren make.

"I have to say you're damn sexy as a grillmaster, and I can't wait to eat your meat." That was now officially the dirtiest thing Bo had ever said to her. Lauren was starting to run a tab because as they got more comfortable with each other, Bo's super perviness started to come out more and more. Surprisingly, Lauren found she loved it and felt more comfortable letting her own out in private.

After dinner, Bo actually jumped to do the dishes. Lauren could tell she was overcompensating in her apology, which just made Lauren want to give her tonight even more. She didn't want Bo to think she did anything wrong by being herself and wanting Lauren to experience any type of pleasure. Sex was one thing they were absolutely great at, and if they were going to make this marriage work, then Lauren had to learn to compromise her normal vanilla desires from time to time because Bo gathered just as much pleasure from giving as receiving and was far from vanilla. Even though she loved and trusted Tamsin and had used a strap on with her, too, Lauren had never let Tamsin use it on her and she was just as pushy about it as Bo was. The difference was that Lauren knew she was going to marry and spend the rest of her life with Bo; even though she always knew she'd spend the rest of her life with Tamsin, Lauren must have always known she would never marry her, and that's why she never gave in to her. Lauren was overanalyzing the entire situation, but she knew it wouldn't be her if she didn't think about everything. Besides, she loved giving in to Bo the more they were together because, even if they fought or didn't like something, they were learning how to communicate with each other. It was one of the things her mother got absolutely right: trust; understanding; and compromise. And Lauren absolutely trusted and understood Bo, so she could learn to compromise as needed.

Again, Lauren found herself smiling and relaxing when she saw the ring adorning Bo's finger. When Bo was finished with the dishes, which she shooed Lauren away from helping, and Lauren was finished cleaning up on the deck, they snuggled on the couch and sat back to watch a movie. Bo's head was in her lap, one hand gripping Lauren's legs and the other holding Lauren's hand that was across her stomach. Using her own free hand, Lauren ran her fingers through those long dark locks she loved playing with. Halfway through a film about the Renaissance, which was the one documentary in the entire media pile Bo said sounded at least partially romantic and that interested her a little, the storm started. The first jolt of lightning and the delayed thunder startled Bo from her lap, but Lauren just pulled her closer to snuggle, always amused how her badass girlfriend hated storms.

Fiancé. She would get used to saying that eventually.

It didn't help that the couch was pressed against the two story wall length windows. When the rain started pelting the house and windows so hard, and the thunder and lightning indicated they were almost in the eye of the storm, it made hearing the film too difficult, so Lauren turned everything off and took Bo to bed, hoping that snuggling in the loft upstairs would make her feel safer.

When Bo jumped again while they were sitting in bed and reading their respective books, Lauren took a deep breath before moving to turn off the bedside lamps and pulling Bo close to her. She kicked off her sleeping pants and pulled off her tanktop before she moved to slowly distract Bo even more by running her hands slowly up and down her body as she removed her girlfriend's underwear and tanktop, too.

"What are you doing?" Bo sounded so afraid and worried, jumping again when a particularly loud thunder roll caused the house to shake.

"Just let me." Lauren maneuvered herself above Bo, kissing her slowly and lightly gripping her skull as the sound of the rain pelting against the roof above them guided her cadence. Her kisses were purposed and full of passion and love, and she didn't part their lips for more than a few seconds to gather breath.

She rolled her body into Bo's beneath her, never stopping her slow kisses or movements and loving the audible breathing and quiet moans that blended with the harsh pelting of the rain surrounding them. Bo kept a tight grip on her, holding her in place and running her fingers tensely against Lauren's back and neck. Lauren wasn't sure how long she just kept holding and touching and kissing Bo before her girlfriend pushed her body up to gain more friction, hissing when she made contact but allowing Lauren to take point.

The lightning would occasionally illuminate the room, giving Lauren a few seconds to really see how beautiful Bo was in these passionate and quiet moments. The storm was loud, but all they could hear were their quiet whispers, body movements, kisses, and moans. Lauren would push down more, lightly outlining her face before resuming their kissing. The thunder would startle Bo, and Lauren would change the panicked gasp into a pleasured one. With a particularly loud boom, Lauren moved her fingers to run along Bo's sex, knowing just how her girlfriend needed to be touched in that moment. She could feel the heat and the wet, and the throbbing against her fingers encouraged her to add more pressure because Bo was already so close. Bo's pleasured gasp and moan of release were buried with another loud boom, the accompanying lightning allowing Lauren to see how completely Bo was giving into the pleasure she offered. This made up for the past two nights of bad sex by far, and Lauren found her own body throbbing at the sight and feel of Bo coming so hard in this storm and in her arms.

As she was calming down, body still trembling, Bo still clung tightly to Lauren's back, not letting her move and clutching skin and muscles reflexively. Lauren could feel her girlfriend's racing heartbeat against hers, realizing the metal band against her back was the ring on Bo's finger.

"Forget that top 50 or any list I ever made about sex because, babe, you literally just made the earth quake." Bo was still trembling slightly, and Lauren felt proud she had successfully distracted her. "You just made me want to forget I ever experienced anything other than that, other than you. Earth quaking because of you; I'm just saying." Lauren pushed up so she was looking down at her girlfriend, her hair falling around them. Bo moved to tuck her hair behind her ears before guiding her down to start kissing again, both of them ignoring how cheesy Bo was just now because the earth really did quake around them, though it was actually caused by the storm still surrounding them and not at Lauren's skills in the bedroom. Somehow, she knew Bo would argue the point, so Lauren didn't bother explaining why the earth shakes and how thunder worked. "I'm sorry about the past two nights."

"Don't apologize." Lauren finally pushed off of Bo's body until she was leaning up on her elbow, their bodies still tangled and attached. "If I didn't want to do it, I would've said no. You know that. You know I sometimes take a little coercing, but honey, you should never be ashamed of wanting to make me feel good. So it didn't work? Not a big deal; there are a lot of other things we know that work without question and some things we have yet to discover. So, no, never apologize for loving me and wanting me to feel amazing. I love you and trust you enough to go outside my comfort zone, so don't be afraid to ask."

"I just want you to feel the way I do when I'm with you." Bo looked over at Lauren, pulling her arms tighter around her body as she started to calm down and take deeper breaths. "I want you to feel what I just felt. What I'm _still_ feeling."

"I do, Bo. You're the sexpert here; you know what you're doing. No need to be modest; you know my body and know what to do." Lauren smirked before leaning over to place a kiss on Bo's sweaty shoulder. "You've never disappointed me in the bedroom department."

"Yeah, but being the one on that end of a dick I actually admit is new territory for me, too. I thought maybe I wasn't doing it right and that's why you didn't like it." Bo surprised her every time she mentioned they did something new for her during sex. Lauren was actually shocked to discover this was one of them, but she'd had time to think about it, and it's partially why she gave Bo another go at it last night. Managing an added phallus wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do, but Lauren did have experience with it. If she'd known, she could've given Bo tips so she would have had a little more confidence with the thing. It almost made Lauren feel bad that it would be Bo's only chance to try it out from that end, but just as she had to compromise and give a little, Bo needed to compromise, too. Still, Bo did fine, and it was always adorable when she felt insecure about sex considering it was a big part of who she was. Bo oozed sex; that was just a fact.

"Like I said last night, you were fine, Bo. I'm just not a coital person. If I was going to be that with anyone, it would've been you, and I'm glad we tried." Lauren ran her fingers along Bo's side to calm her down, knowing Bo's erogenous zones and what each one did. Her sides just above her hipbone always calmed her down and made her breathing quicken from a relaxed arousal. "I wasn't disappointed. You were great, and I mean it. I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. My body just naturally doesn't respond to that. Do I need to give you the big scientific explanation why again?"

"Would you? I love when you talk nerdy to me." Bo's eyes widened in excitement, and Lauren finally noticed the thunder was gone but the rain continued to thrum around them and the lightning continued to flash every so often and illuminated the room.

"Never, ever feel ashamed or feel like you disappoint me. I asked you to marry me, didn't I? I liked it, so I put a ring on it." Lauren tried to hide her smile but failed miserably. Bo rolled her eyes in amusement before adjusting her body to pull Lauren fully against her again, kissing her deeply. Lauren could feel her smile through the kiss.

"I should be mad you asked me when we agreed I would do the asking, but dammit Lauren if you weren't so perfect sometimes." Bo smirked pushing her thigh further in between Lauren's legs, knowing exactly what she was doing. "I never even had a chance to get you a ring or figure out how to ask you, even though it's constantly been on my mind and I've been constantly searching for the right one. Then, you go and surprise the hell out of me and make it perfect."

"While I'm not particularly schooled in the art of romance, I wasn't kidding when I said I'd give you anything you want and need. Part of being with you means I need to bring out my dormant romantic and not-so-vanilla sides from time to time, even if I can't escape my own brain." She chuckled lowly, feeling the deep arousal in her own voice. "And for the record, Kenzi had no idea. She may have dropped hints lately about what kind of ring you wanted, and even emailed me a picture 'by accident' last week, but she had no idea I actually bought the ring. Neither does Tamsin, for that matter."

"Huh." Bo's brow furrowed a bit, like she had just realized something big. Lauren rubbed her side to encourage her to talk. "I just realized I've been so wrapped up in you, in us, that I haven't even called to tell her yet."

"I hadn't exactly planned this. When I saw the ring, I just knew it was the one and wanted to get you exactly what you wanted so I'd be prepared whenever you asked me."

"Now I feel grossly underprepared because I had no idea what you wanted. I still don't; I should've just asked but I was being stubborn and trying to do it on my own."

"I would've been fine with anything you gave me." Lauren leaned over to pull Bo even closer. "I dreamed of grand surgeries and helping people as a kid when I wasn't studying or being groomed to be part of my family's legacy. The wedding stuff completely bypassed my playtime fantasies, though I do admit to saving a few princesses from evil scientist dragons, especially here at the 'castle' when we'd visit my grandparents."

"You are so adorably geeky, and I love that." Bo moved until she was straddling Lauren on the bed, her still wet center gliding along Lauren's thigh as she pushed into her. "When we get back to the city, you realize we're going ring shopping, right?"

"Actually, would you be upset if I just wore the band?" Lauren saw the confused look on Bo's face and ran her hands to grip her hips. "I'm not saying that because I don't want people to know we're engaged. I just…won't be able to wear anything but a band when doing experiments, and the engagement ring isn't really that important to me." She felt how stiff Bo was; the fact she wasn't talking made Lauren panic a little because she knew this was Bo's reaction now when she tried to hide her anger or disappointment. "I'm saying this all wrong."

"No. By all means, continue." She sounded harsh but not upset. Bo was getting better about not just reacting emotionally before saying things; just like Lauren was learning to be more emotional and not constantly relying on her logic.

"I love you, Bo, and I want the world to know I'm yours, but I don't want to ever remove that ring once it's on my finger like I see a lot of my students and colleagues do, like my mother and Karen have to do whenever they prep for surgery." Lauren swallowed, feeling the tightness in her throat because it felt like she was screwing this up now. "That's actually my mom's third engagement ring because she broke the first one and lost the second one when prepping for an emergency surgery after one of the banquets when I was a kid. I don't want to worry about things like that and never want a reason to take off my ring. I don't want my job to cause me to lose or break something so important to me. The engagement ring may not be important, but the wedding band is."

"You're logical romantic, you know that?" Bo sighed as her body relaxed against Lauren again. "I should be used to that by now."

"I may not be the best at traditional romance, but I do love you, and I do my best." Lauren looked down at Bo's abdomen, the dark of the room not letting her see details, but she knew every nanometer by heart.

"Well, it's you, so naturally your best is way above exceptional, even if it is a little frustrating sometimes." Bo leaned her body down until her lips were pressing hot air against Lauren's. "Dr. Lewis, I have an itch. Could you scratch it for me? I can't quite reach it myself."

"Vacation brings out the dirty talk in you." Lauren smirked before accepting the kiss. She pulled Bo back down to her, wrapping her hands in her hair before rolling them over again so she could be on top. The rest of the night was filled with dirty talk and redeeming Bernadette, which Lauren discovered was what Bo called the strap on dildo. It was the best sex of Lauren's life. The storm still raged on outside, but they were safe in each other's arms and did their own version of making the earth move and quake well into the morning.

* * *

They spent their last full day travelling around the property. Lauren drove them around and even gave her a mini tour of part of the estate house this morning, which turned out to be ridiculous and ornate like nothing Bo had ever seen except in magazines and movies. She could see why Lauren was afraid she'd be overwhelmed by it because she actually was, though she wouldn't say it out loud. Her fiancé had spent her childhood summers here, playing along the grounds and learning how to be a socialite princess complete with grand balls like Bo had fantasized about as a little girl, and Bo had spent her childhood summers helping Trick at the Dal. This house only proved how different their families were, and it made Bo more curious about her own father.

It was time to find him, and Lauren agreed she would do anything and be there for her with whatever she needed. Bo made a plan to talk to Trick first. If he didn't really know anything or didn't cough up the information, then they could talk to Mrs. Lewis. She was nervous about finding him, but it felt like the perfect time in her life to do so. Bo didn't want anything from him, and she had to figure out a way to relay that completely. Lauren said she could help with that, too, since he would know who her family was and may respect that Bo wasn't just looking for money if he knew she didn't need it. There was really only two scenarios Bo could imagine: good or bad. If her father was truly evil like everyone kept saying, the bad was probably going to be the reality. Still, Bo had to know so she didn't always wonder and so that her in-laws wouldn't constantly hold that fear over her head.

When they were visiting the vineyard and enjoying lunch on the patio, Bo took a moment to finally call Kenzi while Lauren went to the restroom and picked up some cases of wine to take back with them. When Bo mentioned possibly taking some back with her for the Dal, Lauren said it wasn't technically Bo working if she was the one who picked them up.

"Holy shit, Bolicious. It's about damn time. I was seriously about to send the Mounties out to find you guys." Kenzi didn't even wait for her phone to finish its first ring, Bo suspected. "You're alive, so I'm assuming no sex comas? You don't have to give me the details. I already hear enough of the details as it is."

"I'll just say we've had the best and worst sex of our lives. How's that?" Bo chuckled into the phone when Kenzi spouted out something in Russian. "I can't talk long. We're at the vineyard having lunch. Lauren ran to the bathroom and to pick up cases of wine. Yes, I said cases, and no, they're not all for you."

"Well, at least one case should be for me just for having to deal with Tamsin this week. You are coming back tomorrow, right?" The sounds of someone talking in the background made Bo listen closely because it was a familiar voice. She realized it was Hale, which made her smile even more. Kenzi also sounded like she was still in bed, which made that all the more interesting.

"It sounds like you're spending your time with someone else instead." Bo took a deep breath, making sure her tone relayed exactly what she meant.

"Shut up." Kenzi was obviously trying not to smile or give anything away, and Bo felt a sense of relief flood her body.

"How many days were we gone before you finally jumped him?" Bo toyed with the red cloth napkin along her lap and saw Lauren guiding the staff out to their car. "You know we'll be talking about this when I get back, and I do expect details."

"Fair enough." Kenzi hadn't dated anyone since she broke up with Nate, and Bo assumed it was because she was processing her breakup before pursuing Hale's declaration of love. Still, it was about damn time she went after what her heart wanted.

"When I get back, I also have some details of a non-sexy variety to share with you. I wish I'd taken a picture before we destroyed it so you could see how perfect it was." Bo sighed and remembered every detail of the proposal, as she watched Lauren's muscles flex as she carried the last of the boxes to the car. She was so sexy and deceptively fit, and Bo loved that about her lover. Who wouldn't? "Lauren asked me to marry her, and I said yes."

"No way." Kenzi sounded like she finally sat up from bed, her voice now clearer and more alert. "No friggin' way. Lauren Lewis, the anti-romantic? The same woman who couldn't make up her damned mind what she wanted when you started dating? The same woman who handed you a key to her place and gave you a two second lecture on why she did it? This woman asked you to marry her? Oh to be a fly on that wall."

"It was beautiful and romantic and purely Lauren, and I can't wait to show you this perfect ring, which you apparently helped her pick out so thank you, and I can't wait to tell you all the details. You will absolutely flip when you hear this story. You're going to think I'm lying to you, but I promise it's the truth." Bo smiled even bigger, staring at and playing with the ring on her finger. "Do me a favor and don't tell anybody yet, especially Tamsin. I think Lauren said she didn't know about it, and I think that's something they need to talk about before we announce it. Especially considering their history."

"So you're not going to come home and flaunt the ring in her face and say 'haha, she's mine' like some school yard bitch? No 'na-na-na-boo-boo' from BoBo?" Kenzi knew about her jealousy over Tamsin, since she had talked Bo down off a ledge early on in the relationship regarding the other woman in Lauren's life. There was nothing to be jealous of now because Lauren was pretty clear about her feelings, and Bo trusted her. "Congratulations, Bo. I should've started there."

"Why are we congratulating Bo?" Hale's voice could be heard on the other end, though it was faint. "They're finally getting married?"

"I'll explain later, Abs." Kenzi had put her hand on the receiver, Bo could tell, but the conversation was quite clear and she realized exactly what was going on, which made her smile even more that her best friend was finally definitely getting what she wanted. "Sorry, Bo. Hale already heard. You were saying?"

"I just wanted to tell you because it's been hard to hold it in these past few days without sharing with my best friend. Without question, you're my maid of honor, you know that, right?" Bo noticed Lauren walking back to the table, rubbing her arms to probably massage out the tension from lifting. Bo never realized how sexy someone could be wearing a polo shirt and khaki pants, but damn if Lauren didn't pull that look off. Bo even had to bite her lip to fight her arousal.

"Uh, I'd better be." Kenzi chuckled before breathing heavily into the phone.

"Kenz, I need to go. Lauren just sat down." Bo smiled at her girlfriend, who nodded her acknowledgement of the conversation. "We'll see you tomorrow night. Lots to talk about."

"Sure thing, sweetcheeks. Go have fun on your last night and make it count." Kenzi sounded like she pushed Hale out of the bed, if the thump and "Hey" were any indication. Bo could only imagine what they were doing, and she wanted them to get back to it because they deserved it. "See you soon."

"Bye, Kenz." Bo clicked to end the call before laying her phone down on the table beside her unused forks. She took a deep breath before relaxing and smiling at Lauren. "All packed?"

"Seven cases of wine in the backseat? I'll have to move two boxes and rearrange things in the morning to get the cooler in, but they're all in there." Lauren smiled before leaning forward to grasp Bo's hand in hers on top of the table. She didn't even care that there were several people out here on the patio with them. "Ready to get back? Walter was saying it was supposed to storm again this afternoon, and I thought we could maybe look at those houses you said you found the other night. Maybe make an official decision about that?"

"Add snuggles and kisses, and it sounds like the perfect night." Bo squeezed Lauren's hand before standing from the table, not surprised when their hands entwined again as they walked the little bit to the car. Lauren stopped them at the bar to say goodbye to Walter, the guy who managed the vineyard, who immediately recognized Lauren Lewis without ever having met her. Bo had watched carefully and really noticed how people treated Lauren like royalty; it had been happening all along but Bo never paid that much attention to it because she was too busy falling in love with the woman on a deeper level. Still, Lauren was extremely polite, professional, and poised, even as she greeted a few of the people eating in the restaurant she recognized, showing off those sophisticated skills and being every bit as yummy as possible in Dr. Lewis mode.

They spent the afternoon looking at houses on Lauren's tablet and making a plan about which ones to actually go look at when they got back, deciding that Bo would officially move into the loft in the meantime as they looked for their new home together. Lauren even mentioned they could start furniture shopping to get ideas instead of just assuming they would use all of the stuff in her loft. Lauren said she wanted to start fresh together, and Bo found she couldn't argue that.

They even talked finances, which was mature and extremely surprising. Bo had assumed Lauren had all this money and would want to flaunt it, eventually causing issues with them, but she was surprised to find all of Lauren's money she used to pay her bills was what she earned and the rest was in her savings, despite having a trust fund she only used in case of emergencies or if she needed to do stuff for work. Like those work trips she was going to start taking soon that Bo dreaded; something about being a guest lecturer for various schools. After this entire week of being together constantly, Bo kind of was nervous about going back to the real world knowing she would have to spend several nights soon without Lauren beside her.

They talked about homes in their price range if they combined their finances. Bo never had to think about money before; the only reason she had a bank account was because Trick took her down to set up one when started working at the Dal so he could put in her direct deposits. She was about to go from never having paid a bill in her life to a life full of bills and budgets. The only reason she wasn't as nervous as she felt she should be about it was because Lauren was a genius and made her feel secure that they would be just fine whatever they decided to do. She even coerced Bo to stop looking at the prices on the houses and start looking at the house itself; that they would figure out a way to make it work if the house was perfect. The only thing Lauren asked for was her own version of a man cave, which she could transform into a home lab like the one she had now in the loft. Bo agreed if she could have a fancy walk-in shower and bathtub big enough for two people; bonus points for Jacuzzi jets.

They were planning for their future together, and as they snuggled into bed for their last night of vacation, big smiles on both of their faces, Lauren's light laugh resonated in the dark bedroom. Bo pushed up to see her amusement before she explained that Bo's ring was cold when it touched her stomach. This only made them both chuckle even more before deciding to make love one last time before falling asleep and having to go back to the real world. Unlike the first night here, Bo slept peacefully and soundly, safe in her fiancé's arms.


	36. With a Little Help From My Friends

Lauren knew that Bo was spending the evening at work with Kenzi, finally getting the lowdown on her hooking up with Hale since the young woman wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Bo would text every once in a while to give Lauren the scoop or to just say she missed her. It was cute, but it made catching up on her work more difficult because Bo was definitely a worthy distraction. They had just returned from being away together, and their relationship had just experienced a lot, so it was natural to still be in that clingy mode as they got back into their routines.

While Bo was at work tonight, Lauren decided it was the perfect time to talk to Tamsin during their dinner date to see how she really felt about the engagement bomb that was dropped at the Dal the night they got back. She smiled and sent her honest congratulations, but Lauren could see her friend was hurt a bit. They hadn't intended on telling everyone just yet, but her best friend immediately could sense something was up with them. Bo had already told Kenzi, or they would've been double teamed by the best friend duo, who both took the opportunity of Bo and Lauren being gone to enhance their own love lives, apparently.

Tamsin was a detective now, so of course she noticed Bo's ring. The game of twenty questions that happened afterwards almost made it sound like she was interrogating Bo on a murder case. Lauren had to roll her eyes at her overly protective and aggressive best friend and was glad they had that conversation about their feelings before she and Bo left on vacation because it really put things into perspective. Of course, this interrogation meant they told whoever was there earlier than they planned. Trick even tucked into his reserves to celebrate with them.

When they got back to the city last week, they unpacked everything at Lauren's before going over to the clubhouse the next day to start packing Bo's things to bring over. Kenzi and Tamsin were both prepared for that already and had surprised them by having a bunch of boxes in Bo's bedroom that they'd scavenged while they were gone. Kenzi said she would've packed Bo's clothes for her but she was both afraid of what she'd find and wanted to live in denial a little bit longer.

Neither of them was surprised when Tamsin mentioned she was moving in once Bo left. Kenzi kept saying she wasn't happy about it, but everybody could tell it was her idea. The surprising part was that Tamsin agreed, since she had never lived with anyone since she moved out of her mom's place when she turned nineteen. Lauren had a feeling they'd be moving people like crazy all week, and she was not wrong. It was a good thing Tamsin didn't own much, practically living in her truck more than her tiny apartment. At least she would have more room to move in the clubhouse, and Lauren wouldn't have to worry about her drinking and driving since she would be living above the Dal.

Lauren wondered if they should even bother unpacking all of Bo's stuff in case they found a house sooner than later, considering they had appointments to start looking tomorrow. Lauren knew with her credit and family reputation in this city, she wouldn't have any trouble whatsoever closing on a house rather quickly. Plus, Mary Alice may be annoying but she was a great realtor and Lauren trusted her to listen to them and find them the home they wanted. She and Bo even agreed on a substantial down payment that combined their savings in equal shares, and Mary Alice definitely sounded positive about them moving fast if they really wanted. Hearing and seeing Bo gush about the various things she found in the magazines she would bring home, Lauren found she couldn't wait to give her future wife the house of her dreams. It was well within their means because they had both been smart with money over the years, so why wouldn't she want to? Lauren's only two stipulations were the kitchen and a place to set up a home lab. Everything else was something they could discuss later on once they'd settled into the house and accumulated more savings.

Lauren didn't know why she was so surprised Bo had all that money in her account, considering she didn't pay bills. It didn't even occur to Lauren that she never thought about money when they first started dating. This had been a problem for her in the past, particularly with Tamsin, who she didn't understand couldn't just up and fly down to visit her all of the time when she was at college. This casual approach to finances was a lot of how she was raised, and so was Bo's similar approach. It was funny how different upbringings could produce such similar results. Lauren knew a lot of relationships ended because of money issues, and she wanted to ensure they never had that problem. So, she made sure that they were equal partners in everything and the mortgage would be in both of their names, in case something ever happened to one or the other.

There was no doubt her parents were going to push the prenuptial agreement down their throats when they finally announced their wedding plans to them, but Lauren found she wanted to make 100% certain that Bo and their children weren't dismissed. The other night, Lauren suggested they take their time to get things right about the wedding and not rush things so they could ensure their marriage was the most important outcome of that one special day. So, she began making a to do list of things that she wanted and encouraged Bo to start doing the same. Lauren added "Bo and kids – what happens in case of my death" to her list, not the least bit surprised most of her items had nothing to do with the wedding itself. She would talk to her lawyers about securing their future, for sure.

Speaking of lawyers, Lauren heard Kenzi mention she wasn't the only one with overnight visitors while Bo and Lauren were away. Tamsin had apparently kept company with a lawyer, and the only reason Kenzi knew that much was because she walked in on them making out on the couch one night and asked her new flatmate about it.

Kenzi and Hale; Tamsin and the lawyer.

Kenzi didn't catch a name because the woman would be gone before anybody was awake, but she had stayed over three nights, and that was amazing considering Tamsin didn't do sleepovers or repeats that often. Lauren was her only real relationship throughout the years, since the various men and women her best friend dated never lasted more than a few weeks and definitely didn't get to have sleepovers. It seemed like everybody was bitten by the lovebug while Bo and Lauren were away, and even if it didn't last long with the lawyer, Lauren actually felt happy Tamsin was at least trying. It was something the badass hadn't done in a long time.

Lauren saved her work, knowing she needed to really start focusing on these lectures coming up. Her first one was in two weeks over in British Columbia, and she only had her talk narrowed down to a few particulars about her latest free radical work. She didn't want to give the same speech at every place, but she was still on a high from her vacation with Bo and couldn't concentrate yet. She toyed with asking Bo to travel to these places with her, but she was only going for two nights each time, and her schedule would be so busy she couldn't pay that much attention to Bo, who would know nobody else there. She knew Bo would love to go with her, but Lauren didn't want to bore her to death since they would hardly get to leave the science talks or university research labs and would be surrounded by the various university folk. Lauren wasn't too proud to admit she desperately wanted that contact, but she didn't want to make Bo upset when the conversations went way above her head. She could take Kenzi as a companion for her, but that would just be too much hassle. It was easier for Lauren to just go and do her work thing, get her hyperintellectual fix, and then return home to her loving fiance. They would get back into their routines soon enough, and being without Bo for a few days wouldn't be as scary as it felt at the moment.

The knock at the open door caused her to look up from staring at her wall. Tamsin walked in and must have recognized her in professor mode, so she didn't want to scare her too much by just popping up. That didn't mean Lauren was any less startled.

"Albert Einstein!" Even knowing Tamsin was coming over, Lauren still jumped and held her chest to calm her racing heartbeat.

"Hey, Doc." She moved into the kitchen, dropping off their dinner on the bartop. After a week of home cooking for both of them, Tamsin's in the form of prepared meals at the clubhouse, which she actually did eat though Kenzi skipped two of them for beer and wings at the Dal, Lauren was craving some Indian food from her favorite place.

"Hey, Detective." Lauren smiled at her friend, happy she was finally getting promoted thanks to her work solving that big time case. She was shot while off duty, but her bravery and quick thinking in that situation actually helped her get the promotion just as much as finding the evidence to put the bad guy away. They had gone to celebrate at the Dal so Bo and Kenzi could join in the festivities while they were working, since Tamsin got the notice of her promotion only a few days ago and wouldn't want to make a big deal about it. Lauren took the opportunity to encourage Tamsin to bring out her new love interest, and the normally badass woman actually blushed. Lauren hadn't seen Tamsin blush since they were dating, and it was refreshing to see her with a glow again. That just made Lauren want to meet the woman who could make her best friend smile like that because it was good not to worry about her for a change.

Actually, all of the details Lauren could get on the lawyer was that they had met while Tamsin was on desk duty as she recovered from her injury, and the woman was working a different case for Dyson and Hale and literally ran into her. The other two detectives knew the woman's name but wouldn't cough up the information, just told her that this woman was one of the good ones and Tamsin was lucky to catch her attention. Then again, not many people could resist the gorgeous blonde officer, though it did cause Lauren to chuckle a bit when Dyson mentioned he was tired of all of the women he wanted being taken away by the "blonde Odd Couple," as he apparently called Lauren and Tamsin. Lauren wouldn't push for more details because she didn't want to spook her best friend, but she made sure Tamsin knew she was there when she was ready to talk or if she needed her.

"I figure Bo can eat your leftovers, so I actually got my own. My mouth and sinuses thank your girlfriend for existing right now because I don't know if I could've handled that Indian hot shit tonight, Double L." Tamsin pulled out a container and handed it to Lauren before pulling out the rest. Just smelling the food was making Lauren salivate at the sensory memories it invoked, and she didn't hesitate to start eating.

"Actually, could we talk about that a bit?" Lauren cleared her throat, always loving the burn of that first bite. "About Bo, I mean."

"Trouble in paradise already?" Tamsin smirked as she actually inhaled her food. Lauren really did need to teach her table manners if she was going to woo this mystery woman, but if it didn't take the first fifty times she taught her, it sure as hell wouldn't take now. Besides, this was purely Tamsin, and if this new woman could get past the chipmunk method of eating, then she was a definite keeper.

"No, I mean you and me and Bo." Lauren let out a deep breath, feeling her sinuses already clearing. The flavors were starting to surface on her tongue despite the spiciness, and it was exactly what she had been craving.

"I knew you'd ask me for a threesome eventually." Tamsin smirked, obviously teasing as she started to slow down with her food.

"You know I mean about the engagement and buying a place together. I didn't exactly do the traditional best friend run by with you on anything. Not in so many details, at least." Lauren put down her fork, suddenly not feeling that hungry despite how delicious it was. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay with everything because I need you there with me for this wedding. I need you to stand with me."

"When have we ever been traditional?" Tamsin let out a deep breath, the honesty surfacing on her face. "I'm happy for you. You know that. This is what you want, and Bo grows on you, so of course I'll be your best man or maid of honor or however the hell this shit is going down."

"Good because even though I'm marrying Bo, I'm always going to need you, just like she's always going to need Kenzi." Lauren felt overwhelmed by everything, knowing how much stress planning a wedding could be if her college, med school, and residency friends were any indication. Even Karen went bananas a few times, and it was surprisingly big sister to the rescue. It's why they decided Lauren would take care of the legal stuff and the house and Bo would start deciding what she really wanted for their special day, then they would make final decisions together. It seemed like they were jumping right into it without even setting a date yet. Their eagerness only told Lauren how much even she wanted this to happen. Still, it was scary and overwhelming, and she really did need her best friend to keep her sane and give her a place to vent whenever she would get frustrated at Bo during this entire process. Even though she absolutely loved her, Lauren wanted to be realistic and have a plan so she wouldn't yell at Bo and start a fight because the stress got to them. She went back to eating, knowing she couldn't resist chicken tikka masala for too long. Indian food was her kryptonite. Bo knew it, too, as she'd bring takeout home sometimes as an apology or to butter Lauren up for something. She wasn't sure what it was about Indian food that made the big conversations happen. Maybe there was some mental or bodily reactions to the specific spices used; Lauren was surprised she never did much research on that, though she was always too busy just enjoying the food and relaxing outside of her busy brain whenever she ate it.

"I'm here. Always." Tamsin rolled her eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh as she stared at Lauren. "Her name is Jo, and she makes me laugh."

"Good. You need to laugh more often. You've been too scowly lately." Lauren kept eye contact and was careful and slow with her chewing, hoping to encourage her to talk more about it.

"I like her, and that terrifies the hell out of me." It was Tamsin's turn to put down her fork and give up on eating. Lauren saw how much this was like torture for the woman, and she could recall a similar reaction when she started dating Bo.

"Why?"

"You know why. Sometimes when I like people, I have to make them go away." Tamsin's eyes were so wide and innocent, like she couldn't change that if she really wanted. She had made an exception for Lauren all of those years ago, again when they started dating, and yet again when they started to actually be only friends again, so it could be done. She just had to want it. "I don't know what to do."

"What was it you said to me all of the time when I'd start seeing someone?" Lauren made sure to stay calm. It was obvious Tamsin was thinking seriously about this Jo, and Lauren didn't want to show her enthusiasm too much. Tamsin was too easily spooked in relationships; moreso than Lauren.

"You need to get laid?" Tamsin smirked before clearing her throat, probably realizing she had started to open up about it and there was no turning back now. It's how they worked after all. Neither of them was a particularly great communicator all of the time in a relationship, but they were when it counted. Bo had brought that out in Lauren, and she could only hope this Jo could do the same for Tamsin. If someone could make Tamsin laugh, that was a huge first step because she usually didn't let her guard down when first meeting somebody enough to actually enjoy their company that much. She was usually the get in and get out type; she was just like Bo used to be pre-Lauren, minus the open romanticism.

"Besides that, which it sounds like you've already taken care of for yourself." Lauren missed these moments with Tamsin. It seemed like they didn't have many of them the past few months, and thanks to their grocery store conversation, she completely understood why. Now that things were starting to look up for her best friend, Lauren seriously hoped they could find their way back to each other again. "No, you used to tell me to stop thinking too much and just go with the flow. Why don't you do that? Don't overthink it with Jo and just enjoy being with her. She doesn't have to be the one, but you don't have to give up on her just because you're scared of what liking her means. You're capable of caring for someone and loving them; I'm proof of that."

"What if I'm not ready?" Tamsin looked so lost and every bit the scared she mentioned, though she would never let anybody else see this.

"Tamsin, you're ready. You've been ready for years but were too stubborn to see it." Lauren put down her fork and reached to hold her best friend's hand, which was gripping her own fork.

"What if I screw up?" She looked up and seemed to grip the fork tighter, so Lauren extracted it from her hand before she hurt herself.

"I'm screwing up all of the time, but Bo and I are still happy and better for it. Just last night, Bo and I argued about color schemes when we do find a house. Screw ups are part of a relationship; you learn to deal with the bad and good. You learn to compromise." She placed Tamsin's fork on the counter and moved to start rinsing her own fork and empty glass of milk before putting them in the sink. She packed the container again, kind of glad she wouldn't have to worry about making a snack for Bo, before putting the leftovers in the fridge.

"What if she can't deal with you being part of my life like Bo deals with me being part of yours? What if my girlfriend isn't as cool as yours about our past?" Tamsin pushed her own container away before standing to do the same with her leftovers and utensils.

"Stop with the 'what ifs,' Tamsin. You're a badass Valkyrie, remember? Just be your usual confident and charming self, and she'll fall right in love with you just like I did. If she has a problem with me, then I'll sit down with her and explain everything until she understands, if that's what you need." Lauren pulled out two beers from the fridge and opened them. She handed one to Tamsin, who immediately took a big swig. "Don't go into this thing thinking of all the possible ways it'll end badly. That was my mistake with Bo; it's why I hesitated so much. Once I gave in, I was better for it and now look at me. I'm getting married and buying a house. You and Jo are still new; just enjoy that part of it while it lasts. You can figure out the other stuff when you get there; just don't run away the second it gets hard because it _will_ get hard. You know that."

"I guess it was easier with you because we already knew how the other worked." Tamsin moved into the living area, falling onto the couch as she took another long swig.

"It was easier because we already knew we loved each other and wanted to spend the rest of our lives together." Lauren moved to sit next to her, moving her feet from the coffee table and pulling a coaster over for her. "It wasn't as scary because we already knew that, but it's not how every relationship starts. Bo and I weren't exactly great at the start. It took me over a month before I could let myself admit I wanted her so badly that I finally did take your advice and got laid."

"It felt so strange to be so relieved to catch you with another woman." Tamsin let her head fall back against the couch, looking over and smiling at Lauren. It was genuine, and she didn't look so torn anymore. It was a good start.

"Just like I imagine I'm feeling right now hearing you talk about being with this other woman." Lauren let herself relax into the couch, propping her leg up to hold so she could be facing her best friend. "You're already exhibiting symptoms of someone serious about another person. I had all of those 'what if' scenarios too, but you were there with me the entire time. You were right here with me during that break, and I will be there for you with the hard stuff, too. No matter what happens."

"We both know I'm frustrating, so there will no doubt be breaks. Gonna share a bed with me and cuddle at night when I go on a break? I'm not sure Bo would approve of that." Tamsin took another swig, not ashamed of her teasing.

"No, but it's not just me anymore, either. You have Bo and Kenzi. Dyson and Hale. I'm sure if you asked nicely, Ciara would be there for you in a heartbeat, too. You're not alone, Tamsin. You never have been." Lauren moved forward to place her hand on Tamsin's knee.

"I'm allowed to be scared." Tamsin arched her eyebrow before moving to finally sit up fully on the couch.

"You should be. Relationships are scary things, but when they're good, they make everything bad and scary worth it." Lauren couldn't help but laugh at that scared woman she once was. If somebody had told her a year ago that she was going to ask a beautiful, complicated woman to marry her, she would've laughed and ignored them. "To quote John Lennon, 'Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans.'"

"You're so sappy now, and it makes me wanna hurl." Tamsin stuck her tongue out a bit and pointed at it to feign being sick, and Lauren just chuckled at how much like that teenage girl she fell in love with that Tamsin still was sometimes. "I'm still trying to digest the idea of you being all romantic with this proposal. Sidebar? You're such a nerd."

"Tamsin, you can play the badass all you want, but you're the biggest closet romantic I've ever known, or don't you remember the girl who used to pick me flowers all the time?" Lauren remembered not having any clue what to do the first time Tamsin had brought her flowers from her neighbor's garden. Eventually, she wound up getting used to the gesture, since it happened quite frequently, though it would never be in public. No wonder other students thought they were dating back then. Lauren used to love pretending that was true but never dared say anything to her best friend because she didn't understand what flowers really meant at the time. She wasn't exactly the most socially intelligent person in her younger years (and most of her adult years, too), and she had moved away to college before they had a chance to explore their mutual attraction. When they would see each other during holidays or impromptu visits, they would fall right back into the similar pattern but never did anything about it. So, it was only natural that they started dating when Lauren officially moved back to the city. It was the longest courtship ever, which was probably why she didn't think anything about that month long courtship with Bo. Tamsin didn't bring her flowers anymore, but Lauren was a lot better at social cues by the time she moved back, so she didn't need them to tell her Tamsin liked her, too. "You're finally moving forward instead of standing in place or going backwards like you said a couple weeks ago, so don't move yourself backwards when everything is good for now. Don't overthink things."

"This coming from the queen of overthinking." Tamsin smirked at her, and Lauren knew the heaviness of their conversation was done for the night. One of the most refreshing things about Tamsin was how easy she was to read once you got to know her. For someone like Lauren who always has had a hard time reading people, that was a great trait to have in a best friend. "Will we still have dinner nights and breakfast when you're whisked away to the suburbs?"

"Do you still want that?" Lauren hadn't even realized how much their lives would change. She knew she would have to start commuting again, but she had just assumed Tamsin would find her wherever she was.

"Always." Her jaw was steeled and her eyes expressed her confident honesty.

"Then, we'll still have dinner nights and breakfast." Lauren let out a deep sigh, not able to hide her smile. She didn't want to, either. Why would she? Lauren Lewis was the happiest she had ever been in her life, and there was nothing going to change that in this moment, so she wanted to share that with her best friend and maybe encourage her to find that, too. "I'm sure you and Kenzi will be carpooling to us quite a bit. We should probably have you two pick out the guest room mattresses, since you'll be the ones using them."

"Is it weird if I say I like your bed and you can just use that one? One less piece of furniture you'll have to buy." Tamsin nodded up to the ceiling, where the bedroom was located. Their intimate positioning caused déjà vu in Lauren, who could remember many a time that head nod was a proposition she always seemed to accept. It was funny to see it now and not react the same way she once did.

"True. And no, it's not weird. I know you've always had a love affair with my bed." She chuckled before finally taking a long pull from her beer, which had already warmed in her hand, before placing it on the table. She pushed her hair behind her shoulders as she continued to laugh.

"It just dawned on me how weird it is that I'm using Bo's old bed now, too. Suddenly, I feel the urge to go buy a new mattress myself." Tamsin looked disturbed and was no doubt picturing various scenarios.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. That bed was only ever used for sleeping." Lauren felt a desperate need to change the subject. She didn't want to think about Bo's past lovers for the same reason she wanted to start their lives with new furniture instead of using hers, even if Bo had been the only person she slept with since she'd owned the furniture in this apartment. "Do you wanna go out to the movies or stay in?"

"Let's go out. We don't do that enough anymore." Tamsin stood before taking their beer bottles to the kitchen. She was being domestic, like a trained puppy, and it was odd. What had this Jo done to her, and why did Lauren like it?

"Sounds like a plan. I'll just go grab my jacket." She moved to kiss the side of Tamsin's head before walking upstairs, not sure why she needed a jacket since it was extremely humid outside. Still, it never hurt to have one just in case. Lauren always liked to be prepared for anything, but she kind of liked not knowing how everything was going to turn out for once.


	37. The House That Built Me

The problem with looking at houses was that Bo loved every single one of them. After they looked at the fifth house yesterday, Lauren asked her which one she loved the most and Bo couldn't decide. Lauren pointed out the various things they would need to do to each of the houses and talked about the practicality and logical reasons for each place. Bo realized she was so damn eager and happy to start her life with Lauren that she didn't really notice any cracks in walls or musty basements or creepy neighbors.

Bo was still on cloud nine, but she felt like it was allowed since they'd only been engaged for two weeks now. It was still new, and she had never felt more loved and happier in her life, so why wouldn't she want to show that off? Why wouldn't she want this feeling to last as long as it possibly could? She wasn't ashamed of buying that stack of bridal magazines when they were grocery shopping the other day, despite Lauren's intense blush when Bo explained to the checkout clerk how she was marrying the most amazing woman ever and showed off her ring. She wasn't even ashamed when they went out to dinner on her night off and she did the same thing to their waitress.

Lauren was supposed to leave soon for two nights across the country, and Bo realized it would be the first time in several months that they wouldn't sleep next to one another. She was a little apprehensive about it but didn't want to make Lauren feel like she wasn't capable of breathing without her there. After all, when the semester started again, both of them would be back to their intense busy routines, except they would be planning a wedding on top of that. This is one reason why Bo knew Lauren was pushing for them to find a house before the semester, so they could be settled completely before her busy semester took over her time.

Bo also did something she never thought she'd do; she asked Trick if her schedule could change when the semester started. Rita was asking for more night shifts, since that was when the real money came in, and Bo had a feeling she would get tired of that late night commute every day. It would be okay on the weekends, but it would almost be like she'd never get to see her fiancé if she kept her same schedule now. Starting in September, when classes started again, Bo was going to be a morning person for the first time in her life. She would still pull doubles and night shifts on the weekends, but during the week, she would be managing the lunch crowd at the Dal, and Trick loved that idea as it gave her a chance to start officially learning how to run the place.

Eveything felt perfect and happy in her life, and that's what made Bo brace herself for impact. She knew the bad was coming, even if she tried desperately to hold onto the good a little bit longer.

Bo could admit she was scared of how fast her life was changing, but she had a great partner in Lauren, who was no doubt just as scared for the same reason. Those fears didn't mean they were giving up and not working on building a home and family together, though, and Bo loved that. Being married to Dr. Lauren Lewis was going to be one epic adventure; that was for certain.

They had appointments to look at several more houses today with their realtor, who Lauren apparently knew. Bo could tell she wasn't admitting that it was because they dated years ago, since it was obvious from how flirtatious and touchy-feely Mary Alice was with Lauren. So, when Lauren admitted they went out a few times but nothing ever really happened, Bo found she could tone down her jealousy. It also made Bo start to actually look at the houses with a fresh eye and not through love-colored lenses.

That's why when they found the perfect house, the one that Bo could really imagine them raising a family in and coming home to, she wasn't surprised when Lauren smiled at her with that knowing smirk because she felt it, too. They had found their home, and it was only a thirty minute drive to the Dal and campus; they could even commute on weekdays, as it would discourage Lauren from staying super late and would give them more couple time to and from work. The house was too close to the Light part of town for Bo's liking, which put them way too close to Lauren's parents; that was the only fault Bo could find with the place. It was the perfect, manicured suburban home with the right amount of land and privacy.

She could picture Lauren cooking dinner in the ridiculously nice and spacious kitchen. Cooking out on the back patio while the kids played soccer in the backyard. Tamsin and Kenzi and Trick coming over to spend holidays in the big living area, complete with a fire roaring in the background and stockings hung from the chimney with care. She could picture opening the French doors leading from their bathroom into the master suite and finding Lauren sitting in bed reading and waiting for Bo to join her. She could picture them arguing about who mowed the expansive yard because Bo had no idea how to even start a mower and Lauren was apparently terrified of push mowers, which just made her all the more adorable. They could pay a neighborhood kid to mow the lawn for them, but Bo noticed when they were driving through the neighborhood that the perfectly manicured landscaping was because most of the residents in this community seemed to hire someone to do it for them, if the various trucks parked in the street sporting names like "Grass Tamers" and "Scott's Landscaping" were any indication. Bo knew her lover well enough to know Lauren would want to try doing it themselves before resorting to hiring someone, though she did make a mental note of the names just in case.

By the afternoon, Lauren had called with an offer on the house, and Mary Alice seemed both surprised at the quick response and positive the offer would be accepted. Lauren laughed when she found out the previous owner was actually a guy she had graduated high school with, who was apparently the hockey star at her school, though Lauren was sure he wouldn't remember her because she was so much younger than he was and they didn't exactly run in the same crowds. Mary Alice turned out to be a gossip and told them he was divorcing his wife and needed to move the property fast. Lauren said she was glad this was the perfect house for them and the only one they would be buying because she didn't want to fool with realtors who shared people's private business like that. Bo worried a bit that buying a divorced couple's home was a bad omen, but she really loved that house and really loved Lauren, so she decided to think of it as making the house its intended happy home instead.

Since it was Bo's night off, they even decided to start looking at furniture, paint, and various other things like countertops and doors. Lauren said she loved the space but wanted to customize the kitchen. Since the place came with no appliances, she was extra excited about that, which only made Bo smile at seeing her being enthused and dreamy about buying this house and stepping away from being Logic Lauren for a minute. They would find out about the offer tomorrow, but for tonight, they could dream.

They made plans to meet Kenzi and Tamsin at the furniture store before they went out to dinner on this side of town, since Lauren said they needed to see how children interacted with the furniture before deciding on what to buy for safety purposes. She was just teasing, but it was a little true that Tamsin and Kenzi were a bit spastic and clumsy so it made sense to have them jump on the beds before they committed to the world's least safest furniture. Besides, they were dreaming, and they both had promised a best friend double date, so it was time to make good on that promise, even if all of their dinners anymore were best friend double dates with Hale sometimes thrown into the mixture. Tamsin had yet to bring Jo with her.

"Ohmygod, this is heaven. This is the only thing we need." Bo relaxed as she laid inside a dark cherry oak four poster canopy bed. One thing she was going to miss was her big bed at the clubhouse, and Lauren had agreed they could find something similar if that's what Bo wanted. "The bedding and drapes are even perfect. I can picture us fucking on this bed, and it is magical."

"Bo, geez." Lauren blushed and dropped her voice, looking around to make sure nobody heard them. Bo crawled across the bed on all fours, not caring that the other patrons saw her pulling Lauren onto the bed and pushing her down on it. "Besides, that master bedroom is huge. We need more than just a bed in there or it'll echo."

"Mmm…you're not selling your case here, babe. I like the idea of hearing how your voice echoes when I…" Bo moved to whisper in her ear but was pushed back slightly by Lauren. "Spoilsport."

"There is such a thing as too public." Lauren sat up in the bed but pushed back. She had long ago sent the salesperson away so they could browse in peace. This was their first stop of the numerous furniture stores in town anyways, and they had no guarantee they would get the house, even if Mary Alice seemed positive. "I'm not discounting your thoughts and desires. I'm just not sure here is the appropriate place to openly voice them."

"You know one day I'm going to get you to have sex with me in public, right? Trick's study at the Dal doesn't count." Bo pushed her head up on one elbow so she could look up at Lauren, imagining this as their marital bed and getting to do those delicious things in private. "And before you panic, I do know this is too public. Even for me. I like the thrill, but I don't like to share you with others. I can get a bit jealous and territorial, in case you haven't noticed what you've signed up for."

"Well, look at this. Our moms are settling in for the night." Kenzi crawled into the bed behind Bo and tackled her, surprising the hell out of her because she had no warning she was even there. Tamsin walked around to Lauren's side but didn't get into the bed with them until Kenzi moved to pull her on it with them. "Come on. We're supposed to be the kids so they know if their stuff is safe for children."

"Gotta say, what we walked in on just now? I hope this place you're buying has some really good locks on the doors or you teach your children to knock before they learn to walk in and find their mommies 'playing a game' they won't be allowed to play until they're forty if Aunt Tamsin has any say in it." Tamsin huffed as she righted herself but didn't get out of the bed. The four of them were sitting on this bed in the middle of the furniture store, and it really felt like they were a family. "Seriously, guys, tone down the lust vibes. People were walking around thinking this was a porno shoot."

"No. You just hoped it was a porno shoot." Kenzi smirked before crawling in between Lauren and Bo, just like a child and the cockblock she was. "We found your living room. Black leather sectional and matching ottoman. We figure if you're going to give up the leather biker look in exchange for the suburban mom look, you could still have a little bit of Bo in your home."

"I don't know about leather furniture, Kenz. Tends to stick to your body, and I can't promise I won't be sitting around naked a lot." Bo loved that look and could imagine it in their new living room. It really would feel like her decorating style. They already decided on black and white with reds and dark oranges as accent colors, which was quite an interesting argument, and the black leather living room suite would fit their decorating plan. Lauren could even move that living plant wall in there if she wanted.

"Actually, I like black leather furniture." Lauren surprised her because that would have been the last thing to expect coming from the practical partner. They all just looked at her, and she shifted from the attention. Considering their little spats lately about what they wanted, Bo just smirked at her fiance. "What? It's easier to clean and doesn't attract smells as badly as fabric upholstery. I know Bo will want a dog one day, and despite my many objections, it will be a couch dog. Just as long as it's nothing tiny; at least make it cocker spaniel size so I won't roll over on it when I'm asleep."

"You owe me ten bucks." Tamsin held out her palm to Kenzi, smirking in victory as the young woman huffed and pulled the money from her pocket, not happy about it. "Told you I knew my best friend better."

"Well, you should owe me ten bucks for finding them practically humping on a bed in the middle of the furniture store. I know my best friend, too, and I totally called that." Kenzi held out her hand but Tamsin just chuckled before pocketing the cash.

"We were not humping on the bed." Lauren moved from the bed, taking Tamsin with her before their children started to fight. Bo had to chuckle because Kenzi had no idea how close she was to calling it.

"We never made that bet; it was just you talking out your ass." Tamsin stood taller, almost challenging Kenzi, and Bo couldn't imagine how these two managed to live together and not kill each other regularly.

"The bet was implied." Kenzi pouted a bit, as Bo finally sat up and wrapped an arm around their other child. "I'm getting hungry. Let's bounce and find some grub. Mama needs her some carbs."

"I thought I was the mom." Bo smiled as she finally crawled out of this bed, making note where it was so they could come back to look at it again if they didn't find something better. Again, she needed to look at things without her love-colored lenses and not jump on the first bed and piece of furniture just because her impulses and imagination told her it was perfect when really any bed or surface was perfect and she could imagine taking Lauren on anything.

"Oh, honey, you were never the mom." Kenzi joined them, and the foursome made their way back out of store but not before Lauren was handed a card by the guy who hounded them earlier.

Dinner was a lot more of the same bickering and teasing and flirting back and forth. It felt good to know this was the start of their family. Eventually, Lauren and Bo would move into their dreamhouse and get a dog and have children. Kenzi would marry Hale and have beautiful little nieces and nephews for them. Tamsin would…do whatever Tamsin does. Maybe with this Jo woman, maybe not; as long as she didn't ever make a move on Lauren, Bo was okay with that intense connection her fiancé shared with another woman. It was different than her and Kenzi yet so similar, and Bo completely understood the need for that and would never let her jealousy get in the way of that old friendship unless it was absolutely necessary. She trusted Lauren, but she still didn't know enough about Tamsin to trust her yet.

Regardless, Bo was finally getting to start that family she never knew she wanted until Lauren came into her life. Now, it was the only thing she could think about. It's why she knew it was time to sit down with Trick and start to get answers about her father. She wasn't sure she wanted to meet him, but she did want to know who he was so she could completely and fully give her entire self to her future wife and their real future children. Bo Dennis needed to know her lineage, and for the first time in her life, it wasn't because she was dying to know who she was; no, she knew who she was without a doubt now. That had never been clearer. Now, she wanted to know for genetic reasons; Lauren's talk about passing on DNA and health factors and risks to children really hit her hard when they seriously considered children as part of the long term equation. It was about the same time when Aoife showed up and they met Lauren's parents again, both of them dropping hints that Bo could know her father if she wanted to, and now, Bo thought it was time. Not so much for her sake but for the sake of her new family.

* * *

They closed on the house tomorrow, so they had spent their time packing up everything in the loft. Bo hated leaving Lauren to keep packing, though Tamsin was coming over to help during one of their dinner nights, but she had a shift at the Dal. Trick would've given her the night off if she wanted, but she decided it was the perfect time to actually talk to him tonight about her father. Plus, Lauren insisted and encouraged her to go, eyeing her for making excuses and not being responsible. They had a month before they actually had to be out of the loft, and they did plan on painting the entire house and finishing the kitchen before officially purchasing the furniture and appliances they picked out. Still, Bo felt bad for leaving her to pack without her.

They were going to take an air mattress to the house tomorrow night so they could spend their first night there together. Bo switched shifts with Kenzi so she could spend the entire day and night christening the floors as they decided whether they wanted to change the carpet in the bedrooms. The rest of the house was tile they actually liked and hardwood floors that would be rebuffed and treated once they were done painting the place, so Bo planned on taking an extra large blanket to christen those rooms. Lauren was supposed to be leaving on her first professor lecture thingy in a few days, and Bo wanted to make sure Lauren knew without a doubt that she had a home to come home to if any of those college coeds or other professor types hit on her without Bo there to knock them out. It was one reason Bo really wanted Lauren to wear an engagement ring, so she wouldn't have to worry about people hitting on her insanely hot fiancé, but she knew Lauren was right about her job, and she had long since gotten over being upset about it, especially when she'd remember why Lauren didn't want an engagement ring was because she never wanted a reason to take off her wedding ring, even when she was working. So, Bo had to make sure to completely satisfy her lover in their new home so she wouldn't even be tempted to stray, and that would require a lot of christening of the rooms.

Imagining how they'd break in their house was what kept Bo from being overly nervous about approaching Trick tonight. She had already missed her opportunity a handful of times, and he was starting to eye her with suspicion since he was helping her tend the bar when it would get super busy.

"Okay, kiddo, what's on your mind?" Trick eventually made the decision for her, as she just smiled in relief at him for making the first move. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's perfect." Bo cleared her throat and tried to hide her nervousness behind her smile. "Maybe a little too perfect."

"Then why have you been staring at me like you're going to pass out at any second? Something's obviously on your mind." Trick had been an excellent grandfather, taking care of her the best he could despite aging and running a bar. Bo didn't remember a lot of her early years living with him because a lot of it was spent in court rooms, and she was too young to really understand much other than her mother was going to spend a lot of time in jail away from her and she was going to live with her grandfather. She found out later Trick had to fight to keep guardianship over her because he ran a bar, which was not the ideal environment to raise a child. Bo still didn't know how he convinced them it was the right thing to do, but she was glad she had somebody like her grandfather to fight for her like that. He used to say they were blood, and he willed it to be, so it happened. He joked and called himself the Blood King, and the nickname stuck, even if she hadn't called him that in years. "Bo?"

"What? Huh?" Bo came out of her head to see Trick staring at her with his concerned grandfatherly eyes.

"You sure everything's okay? Did something happen with Lauren?" Trick looked down at her hand, obviously making sure the ring was still there. Bo wasn't sure why he would automatically assume the worst. Was she really acting that out of sorts?

"Lauren is great. We're great. Still getting married." She held up her hand to show him the ring again, chuckling a bit. "We close on the house tomorrow."

"That's great, Bo." Trick wasn't always in on everything with her life, and she wanted to change that because she did miss her grandfather. "I'll be happy to help with anything you need."

"Of course." Bo cleared her throat and realized something, not able to hold back her smile. "I'm getting married, Trick."

"Yes." He narrowed his eyes, seemingly amused at her constant enthusiasm about it.

"No, I mean I'm getting married, and…you're my grandfather." She moved forward, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking down at him and no longer nervous. "I've been trying to figure out how to ask you to tell me about my father, but I want you to know that whatever you tell me doesn't change the fact I want you to give me away."

"I would like that very much." Trick stood a little taller, his chest puffing out a bit like he was genuinely proud before he deflated again. "But I'm not sure how much I can tell you about your father."

"Aoife told me he was the Wanderer, and Lauren's parents actually found out and know who he is when they ran a background check on me." Bo laughed a bit, knowing just how difficult her in-laws were going to be during this entire wedding process. Lauren said she wanted to wait to announce their engagement to them until after they settled into their home completely and could invite them over for dinner one night so they could see how serious they were about sharing a life together since the house would be tangible proof.

"They ran a background check on you?" He seemed to stiffen, which was an immediate tell that he knew something.

"Paranoid in-laws. I've already decided to sign the prenup when they ask because I don't want to fight them about marrying Lauren." Bo had put that on her to do list Lauren encouraged her to make about wedding plans. She was still trying to decide if she should even fight to take Lauren's last name, since it wasn't like hers was the real deal considering her mother made it up to hide her from her father. She had assumed it was his last name, so finding that out really was a delayed hit for her. It made names all the more important to her, and she would love to be Bo Lewis, but she doubted the in-laws would ever allow that to happen.

"They know him?" Trick closed his eyes and let out a hard breath, not really that surprised. "Of course Stella would know him."

"Yeah, he's apparently some big benefactor to their foundation or something." Bo chose to ignore that Trick knew Lauren's mom's name and said it so casually because her mind did not want to go there at the familiarity in his tone. Her mind always went to bad places, and Trick did have handfuls of women over the years. Watching him was how Bo learned how to pick up her first woman, actually. Still, the thought of Trick and Lauren's mom? Bo did not want to go there. Besides, Stella Lewis was too married to her job and position to risk it on a fling with a bartender. Plus, she would've found out on that background check that Trick was her grandfather, and she didn't say anything. Then again, would she have said anything? "The thing that gets me is that they knew he was my father before I did. It got me thinking that somebody somewhere knows about our connection, and I was hoping you could help me out because I know you know who he is, too."

"I'm not surprised they found the connection, actually. There is a paper trail, but it's buried and the Lewis family no doubt had the means to unbury it." Trick let out a breath before motioning for her to follow him in the back after he motioned for Sally, the only waitress on duty right now, to look after the seemingly empty Dal. Bo hadn't even realized how much it had cleared. Trick closed the door behind them, but Bo refused to sit down even though she wanted to. "He saw you when your mother was arrested and on trial, apparently. He approached me one day at the courthouse because he's a very smart man and figured it out. He requested a DNA test, and I agreed only if he helped me gain custody of you and did not interfere in your life. I refused child support, and we had a short legal hearing to make sure he wouldn't take you away from me before we had it confirmed. He was still in college at the time, but he seemed eager to know you. I couldn't blame him because you were an amazing and beautiful child."

"Wait. He wanted me?" Bo narrowed her eyes, breathing heavily through her mouth as she tried to process this. Suddenly, she really needed to sit down, so she made her way to the couch and almost missed it as she sat down.

"For all the wrong reasons. Your mother hid you from him for a reason. He's not a man you _want_ to know. Even at that age." Trick came to sit down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She was too shocked to shrug it off.

"All this time, he wanted me, and you never told me?" She looked at him, trying to rein in her anger and not react immediately, doing the breathing exercises she'd learned from Lauren to help calm herself. If she wanted Trick to tell her more, she had to refrain from just yelling at him and stomping out of here.

"My daughter was young and in love, so I didn't think anything about it until she came to me pregnant and scared of what he'd do to her, so we made plans to keep you safe. Her mother, your grandmother, was always much better about talking to her, and we were still both heartbroken at her passing. Aoife had at least enough sanity left to recognize you would be better off without him and especially his family." He moved his hand away from her shoulder, probably sensing it wasn't welcome. "She wanted you to be raised in a house of love; not deceit and anger."

"She had a funny way of showing it." Bo didn't remember much about those early years, but she could recall her mother never paying attention to her and just dropping her off at Trick's sometimes last minute.

"We'd just lost your grandmother the year before, and I wasn't completely healed from that enough to see what it was doing to my own daughter until it was too late. His family, your other family, are not good people, Isabeau." Whenever Trick called her by her full name, she knew he was serious. That didn't make it hurt any less that he had lied to her for her entire life. It was one thing to know who her father was and just lie about not telling her that, but to lie about him wanting and knowing about her? "I'm sorry for never telling you. If it was anyone but him, I would've told you long ago."

"I think I need to go home." She looked at Trick, now breathing through her nose and trying to calm herself but finding it extremely difficult. This was too much, and she regretted having asked now. He was right that she was better off not knowing; it was easier and didn't matter who he was anymore when she thought he didn't want her, but to find out he knew about her and did want her changed the game a little. She wasn't sure what to do with this, and she had a desperate need to go home and kick Tamsin out so she could crash into Lauren. She didn't want to deal with this just yet.

"Of course. Anything you need." Trick was a great grandfather. Bo needed to remember that he did what he thought was best for her and he had actually fought for her and raised her and loved her and made her a good woman. She needed to remember that because it was the only thing keeping her from slapping him as she walked out the door, grabbing her keys from behind the bar before rushing to the one person who seemed to always calm her down and feel loved when she felt the most alone and lost in the world. The fact that she wasn't rushing to ruin Kenzi's date with Hale and it didn't cross her mind until she was already en route home only made her marrying Lauren all the more real. For better or worse. And right now, Bo wasn't so good.


	38. Our House is a Very, Very Fine House

Seeing how distraught Bo was, refusing to get out of bed or completely distracting herself and keeping busy by packing constantly or painting the new house, Lauren did not want to leave on her trip. It was the first time in her entire life that Lauren Lewis wanted to actually skip out on work and a major commitment to expand her career, and it was all because her future wife obviously needed her.

Still, Bo encouraged her to go and do her work thing. She said she had plenty to keep her distracted the three days and two nights Lauren would be gone. It wasn't convincing since she had already calculated it down to the seconds they'd be apart. Bo was not okay, though, and Lauren could tell the ticking bomb was just waiting to go off, and that worried her a lot more than missing one lecture at one university. Bo's distracted avoidance made sense, though, and Lauren decided to allow it.

She couldn't imagine spending an entire lifetime not knowing who her father was only to discover he wanted her but didn't fight for her. To find out Trick, the one man Bo trusted completely, had been lying to her for so long? No, she did not want to leave her overly distraught fiancé alone when she needed her the most. Lauren only agreed when Kenzi and Tamsin _both_ offered to crash at the new house and keep a constant eye on Bo for her. So, Bo encouraged her to go, stating she needed the stability of a normal routine at the moment, which meant Lauren needed to go do her work stuff.

When she actually had a great time on her trip, despite her constant worrying and calling Bo as soon as she'd get a break from her tight schedule, Lauren felt a bit guilty at being so happy when her fiancé was just the opposite.

How could she not be happy? She had won the Moses Gomberg Award, which was why schools wanted her to visit. It was not only flattering to be asked, but it was also a great career move. She wasn't surprised when she was courted by the university professors, mostly about switching schools though there were some more physical offers, but she was already prepared for that. After all, she was courted for her current position by Dr. Madeline Everett, who was the head of the pre-med program when she first started here in Toronto. Unfortunately, she retired after Lauren was there a year, and it didn't take long for Lauren to overwork herself to make professor and tenure sooner than anyone else ever had in the entire chemistry department. Then again, she was always doing things fast. At least as far as her career was concerned, she was always fast and focused. Her personal life was a different story, though. Now, she was being courted again, but she already knew her reply before she even stepped on the plane and left her new home and future wife.

Lauren had done the travelling, seen the world, experimented with her career, and had an amazing life for someone so young. Now, the only thing she wanted was to stay where she was already and build that home and life with Bo Dennis. It was embarrassing when she would show off the ring and gush about Lauren to strangers, but secretly, Lauren absolutely loved it because it felt good to be loved that much.

Before she left, Lauren told Bo to take it easy and not push things too fast with the house because they did have time to move in. If she needed the time to focus on finding her father, they would have time. Bo seemed adamant, though, which was why Lauren was not surprised in the least to see several cars in the driveway and their friends helping out to get the house ready. It made Bo's distraction and the constant sounds on the phone, particularly of drills and hammers hitting nails, make more sense. The more people Bo was around, the better right now so she wouldn't break down, and that made Lauren feel a little better about going away.

She grabbed her carryon and briefcase from the backseat and walked the stone sidewalk that led to their front porch, happy to be here at last. With every step she took, she allowed herself to truly experience what it felt like to come home to a loving wife.

She shouldn't have been surprised to find all of the walls painted, the floors rebuffed and shiny, and the kitchen remodeled with the cabinets and countertops she wanted. It really was a dreamhouse; their dreamhouse that they imagined as a couple, after minor squabbles and a lot of compromise. Lauren had only been gone three days, so it was amazing Bo could arrange to have all of this done in that time. It seemed almost impossible, but she had long ago learned not to ask too many questions because Bo could make the impossible happen sometimes, including renovating an entire kitchen, even if it was bare of appliances and furniture other than the bar stools from Lauren's loft that were pushed against the big island countertop. The black cabinets and the black granite countertops were perfect and matched the white walls with the red backsplash between the cabinets and countertops for accent, since Bo mentioned an all black and white kitchen was boring. She looked and noticed the place in the wall for the elevated double stove she had always dreamed of having, and there were doors to match the cabinets that were obviously ready for the refrigerator they picked out. It was her dream kitchen, and she already loved it and couldn't wait to start baking and cooking in this place. It was simply perfect, and Lauren only panicked a little when she realized how much money they'd put into this place already.

When Bo puts her mind to something, she is unstoppable. The fact that she needed that distraction and this much was done already to the house? Sure, they had already started some of the painting before she left, but to actually have it finished and ready to move in? Lauren was a bit flabbergasted as she followed the music and sounds of banging to the backyard. Everybody was there except for Trick, which made sense, and even a few people she didn't know, which she assumed were contractors helping to finish the deck while Dyson, Hale, and Tamsin were busy building a charcoal grill pit like the one Lauren kept eyeing in those home renovation magazines Bo bought. She didn't think Bo paid that much attention to her looking at them, and again she didn't know why this surprised her. Bo and Kenzi were working on putting together a swing, which did not look like it was going well. Ciara and a strange woman were attaching the light ropes Bo wanted to wrap around the deck. When everything was finished, it really was going to be amazing, and Lauren found she wanted to thank everyone for their obvious hard work by putting that barbecue pit to use this weekend, or at least when they got furniture and finally settled in completely. Plus, she just wanted an excuse to use that kitchen.

Bo cursed at the swing, holding her finger and sucking on it. Lauren rushed over to make sure she wasn't cut too deeply, which startled the woman. Bo shrieked a little before her eyes widened, fighting the tears from the pain in her finger and moving on to utter joy and relief at seeing Lauren, who she pulled into the tightest embrace ever before pulling back to look at her again only to pull her in even tighter.

"Ohmygod, you're home. I didn't hear my phone ringing; weren't you supposed to call me when you landed?" Bo eyed her in mock admonishment, not able to really be angry because she was obviously too darn happy.

"I did." Lauren actually found herself speeding a little to get home, somehow knowing Bo wouldn't be at the loft, just because Bo didn't answer when she called once the plane landed or when she called again when she got into her car. Lauren moved out of the embrace a bit but kept her fingers interlaced with Bo's as she moved over to turn down the stereo. "You've obviously been busy."

"Not busy enough. I took off from work while you were gone so I could focus and not get angry. It was easier going to work when I knew you would be there when I got home. The guys have been coming to help when they can. Still, we ran out of things to do, so we actually brought most of the stuff from the loft already. There are just a few boxes left there, which we can fit in our cars in one trip." Bo looked out at the crowd and smirked when Tamsin started to yell at Dyson for dropping a stone on her foot. "I know we were going to wait for this for a few years, but I really needed to stay busy and everything else was done inside the house, and I had some extra money left and wanted to do this for you. I remember how much you loved grilling out at the lakehouse, and I like the idea of eating dinner back here with you during the summer and swinging under the moonlight."

"Ever the romantic." Lauren chuckled before relenting, despite the big crowd, and leaning over to kiss Bo quickly in official greeting. When they parted, she could see Dyson staring at them, though Lauren actually didn't feel frustrated with him at the moment. He just went back to building the grilling area; he was quite the carnivore, so it wasn't shocking that he knew how to build a grill by hand. However, he didn't really need to take his shirt off; nobody else had their shirts off, not even Hale, and there was no doubt Kenzi either encouraged him to take it off so she could see his body or keep it on so nobody else could ogle him. "Now I feel extra bad because all I did was paint and clean a little before I left. I come home, and it's like a completely different house."

"If it's any consolation, I didn't buy new carpet in the bedrooms, though that's probably because we hadn't really decided about that yet." Bo rolled her eyes in amusement before sighing and laughing a bit. "Though we do have a landscaper coming tomorrow to start planting. None of us have any clue how to do that. We're all apparently city kids, except for Jo."

"Jo?" Lauren looked at the only woman there she hadn't met, knowing this had to be Jo unless Tamsin was into really burly, manly women now, since there were a few guys cleaning up in the yard, apparently fixing the fence where it had warped. She tried not to get upset that everybody here got to meet this mystery woman before Lauren, the best friend, had a chance to meet Tamsin's new love interest.

"Yeah, she's actually really cool. You're going to love her, and you should see how Tamsin looks at her when she thinks nobody's paying attention." Bo chuckled again, that laugh Lauren had no idea she missed so much, and led her back into the crowd and over to the abandoned swing, since Kenzi gave up too when she noticed Lauren. It was Bo's turn to lean over and place a well placed kiss against Lauren's neck.

"Ohmygod, what's your problem?" Tamsin stood up, fire in her eyes as she glared at Dyson, and bringing everyone's attention to them. He stood up to meet her challenge. Apparently, he'd dropped another stone on her. "Stop ogling the lovebirds and start paying attention to your job. Focus."

"Hale, check your boy." Kenzi said, her voice warning just like the commanding girlfriend Lauren knew she was. She had seen it often enough with Nate that she didn't think much of it.

"I got this, Lil Mama." Yet, Hale didn't move from his position, literally hiding behind the rock in his arms.

"I am focused. It just slipped." Dyson stood to make himself taller and lifted his chin, growling a bit but not breaking eye contact with Tamsin.

"Twice? Dude, you really need to check your wolfed out crap at the door." She glared at him before looking over at Lauren and shaking her head before turning her attention back to him. "What's your problem? When God was handing out brains, you took a second dick?"

"Okay, so…lights are done." Jo, or who Lauren was still assuming was Jo, moved over to stand next to Tamsin, placing her hand along her back. Lauren could just watch as this strange woman seemed to immediately calm her best friend down with just a touch, and she tried to rein in her jealousy at seeing that because it was her job to take care of Tamsin. She would have to get used to seeing Tamsin react so openly and immediately to another person because it looked like this Jo was definitely a keeper. "It's getting late, and I have a deposition early in the morning, so how about we call it a night? Besides, it looks like the woman of the house is finally home."

"Right. Double L." Tamsin took in a deep breath, but not before narrowing her eyes one last time at Dyson. She cleared her throat before walking over to Bo and Lauren, who were still standing a bit from the crowd. "So…welcome back. How was your trip?"

"Thanks. It was good." Lauren bit her bottom lip, looking over at Bo to see if she heard the excitement in her tone. She shouldn't hide it, but she didn't know how upset Bo still was, and she wanted to be sensitive to her fiance's feelings at the moment. Seeing Bo smile warmly, the smile even reaching her eyes for the first time she'd seen in a week, Lauren turned back to Tamsin and didn't hide her own smile anymore. "It was long, and full of science-y stuff, and you would've hated it."

"Which is why I stopped going with you to those things. It was bad enough sitting through those banquets with your parents constantly talking about medicine crap I didn't understand." Tamsin smirked over at Lauren, which made her feel better that nothing was going to change between them now that they were both in relationships. "I swear I love you, but Bo is a saint for being willing to put up with that for the rest of her life."

"Am I missing something?" Jo looked between Lauren and Tamsin, and Bo leaned over to her since they were standing next to each other.

"Welcome to my world." Bo chuckled before lacing her fingers in Lauren's again. "These two used to date and have that weird flirty ex turned best friend thing going on all of the time. You get used to it eventually."

"We were friends long before we dated." Lauren let out an amused breath, trying to assess whether this was going to be a problem with Jo. Would she make them choose? Bo never did, which was amazing considering it did take her some time to get used to it. They had toned down their flirty nature a lot since Lauren and Bo became serious, and if Tamsin needed her to back off even further so she could explore being happy with Jo, then Lauren knew she had to man up and give that to her. "So, I'm Lauren. You must be Jo."

"Yeah, right. This is Jo." Tamsin hitched her thumb at the woman in the most casual best friend/new lover first meeting ever, and Lauren felt more comfortable taking a good look at this stranger. She was tall like Tamsin; petite yet curvy and quite busty like Bo. Her mocha skin looked perfectly contrasted against Tamsin's pale complexion and her hair was neatly pressed, much like her tight skirt. Lauren imagined she must've come over from court or her office. She seemed confident and strong but quietly so and not overpowering. That was definitely Tamsin's type. "Lauren, this is Jo."

"I got that." Lauren hadn't seen her friend smile so big in a long time, even if she was trying to hide it and act nonchalant. She'd actually forgotten how adorable Tamsin could be without really trying. Lauren smiled over at Bo, squeezing their hands together to relay her happiness. She didn't want to say she liked Jo yet, but she was okay so far, and anybody that could make the badass, self-proclaimed Valkryie act like a puppy was okay in her book. "I wish we could have met under better circumstances. I don't imagine being still dressed for work and coming to wrap lights around a stranger's deck is an ideal meet and greet situation, though I appreciate you helping."

"Well, my girlfriend's sudden neediness to stay camped out in an empty bedroom to watch over your girlfriend makes more sense now. How about we do a couples date soon? I think I can handle the best friend ex flirting if you can handle my constant questioning. Both a habit of my profession and an annoying quality I never got rid of as a kid." Jo moved to place a hand casually across Tamsin's shoulder, obviously staking her claim, which Bo apparently found amusing. It was so good to see her best friend smile and her fiancé laugh. They had both been too somber lately. "Once you two are all settled into your new home, or if you need a break from all that crazy unpacking and decorating, we'll figure something out. Tamsin talks about you constantly, even though she tries not to, so it's kind of good to see with my own eyes that I don't really need to be jealous. Good to know it's an ex thing and not something else."

"Like I said, you get used to it." Bo moved closer, rubbing her free hand along Lauren's arm. She really wanted to just take a long hot shower, apparently in their new house, and get out of her work clothes. "A double date sounds good. It'll give my logical and overprotective future wife here, whom I love very much, a chance to see firsthand what I had to deal with from Tamsin when we started dating."

"I didn't give you a hard time. If you remember, I kept encouraging you." Tamsin narrowed her eyes at Bo, not at all amused but not really angry.

"You may have scowled a little when you saw it was getting serious, but I will always be grateful you pushed me not to give up." Bo would never admit it out loud, but Lauren knew she still had a problem with their intimacy and loyalty. If she was honest, there was a time early in their relationship that if Bo had asked her to choose, Lauren wouldn't have hesitated and their relationship would have ended right there. Now, she would never be able to choose. Both women were permanent fixtures in her life now.

"What the hell was I thinking?" Tamsin smirked, back to her teasing manner. "Look, the swing and the grill stuff aren't going anywhere, so why don't we all call it a night? Let you get all home from your trip."

"Could we?" Lauren felt so relieved at hearing those words. She didn't know how much was left to be done, but she really did want to just be alone with Bo and that hot shower.

"Babe, why don't you go on upstairs and get settled. I'll send the worker bees home." Bo unlaced their fingers and brought her hand up to gently rub Lauren's back. She must be able to tell how tired she really was.

"Okay." Lauren turned back to the other couple before smiling at them, trying not to show her exhaustion now that she was even more aware of it. "It was great finally meeting you, Jo. We'll set up that double date soon. I look forward to getting to know you, and please treat Tamsin right. I don't want to recycle Kenzi's death speech."

"Ha. Too late. Already got it from the woman herself." Jo had a deep yet soft laugh, and Lauren liked that. Most of the people Tamsin dated, or rather pretended to date, always had the most annoying laughs. "It was nice to meet you, too, and I'll hold you to those dinner plans."

"Thanks everyone." Lauren turned to wave at the rest of the crowd, smiling extra long at Ciara, knowing she needed to catch up with her big time. It was strange not seeing her all of the time at work, but Lauren was learning to love the summer months with a lighter load.

Without thinking too much, she waved one last time before extracting herself from the crowd. She walked through the empty house, save for the few boxes scattered in piles, the sound of her heels echoing on the hardwood as she made her way to the master suite, not the least bit surprised to find her old bed from the loft set up but unmade in the center of the big room. They were going to use her old bedroom furniture in one of the guest rooms, but everything else they would need to order for delivery soon. For now, she was grateful to see something familiar in the meantime.

The longest shower ever was the greatest thing in the world, and she even noticed Bo had installed a bigger and stronger showerhead than what she remembered there being when she left. They didn't need all of this fancy stuff, but Lauren was extremely glad for it at that moment because the pressure felt wonderful against her sore muscles. After she got out of the shower, her skin red and her body sweating a little from the heat, Lauren dried off and combed out her hair but didn't even bother putting on clothes. She just went and crashed on the bed, wanting to go to sleep despite the sun still shining a bit outside. No doubt Bo would want to get blackout curtains for in here, and Lauren would actually be okay with that. She looked out the window, realizing how strange it was not to see the steeples anymore. That picture Kenzi gave Bo as a gift before they met, the one of the steeples, she had never hung up back at the clubhouse. It always sat in her closet, but now, Lauren noticed the perfect place beside the window to hang the picture to remind them where they started, and she finally fell asleep and didn't hide her smile.

* * *

After spending the afternoon officially ordering their furniture and appliances, which would be delivered in three days, Bo couldn't help but feel that little bit of excitement still that their house would actually be a home soon. They had officially handed over the keys to Lauren's loft this morning and took the last of their boxes with them. The look on Lauren's face as she stared into the place she had lived, right before she flicked off the lights one last time, was a mixture of what Bo would describe as melancholia at leaving something and hopefulness at what came next. She understood completely because she had done the same thing when they took the last of her things from the clubhouse and moved Tamsin in not long after.

At least they still had the clubhouse, where they knew they could crash if the weather was too bad or if Bo became too exhausted after a long, hard shift, even if the only thing she usually wanted after those nights was to crawl into bed and feel Lauren next to her before passing out. It was nice to know the door was always open to them if they needed it, though.

They walked into the house, the empty rooms that wouldn't be empty much longer, and Bo looked over to see Lauren trying to hide a smile. She had been doing that a lot lately and Bo understood it was because she was trying to be sensitive. Lauren had only been back home for less than 24 hours, and she hadn't exactly left with Bo acting particularly sane. With the crazy of getting things ready, she didn't even get to give her fiancé a proper welcome home because she had passed out in the bed last night and was up long before Bo crawled out of it.

When she did wake up, Bo walked downstairs to find Lauren tightening the screws on the swing frame, her hair pulled up and tight to expose her slender neck and Bo realized how much she missed Lauren but that the past three days without her really allowed her to think clearer. She decided she wasn't mad at Trick for never telling her; he was trying to protect her, and she couldn't hate him for that forever. It still hurt, sure, but she couldn't stay mad at him; she wanted him to give her away at her wedding.

The other thing Bo realized was that she wanted to sit down with Lauren's parents and tell them sooner than they planned about the engagement. That was what kept her focused and on overdrive to get this house finished ahead of schedule. Plus, she wanted to surprise Lauren by giving her the kitchen of her dreams. That and the grill was Bo's way of getting her an engagement ring. The only room she left alone was the basement, which was going to be Lauren's home office and lab. Bo liked the idea of her having one at home because it meant she would be home more often. Since it was summer, it was easy to forget how much of a workaholic the woman was. Even if she did spend a lot of time in the basement, Bo felt better knowing they would at least be under the same roof.

When they got back home from the appliance and furniture stores, Bo watched Lauren walk to the back deck and grab the swing she hadn't finished putting together before they left. Technically, she should be going back to work today, and she knew Lauren would get on her for shirking her responsibility, but she'd already called Kenzi when Lauren was busy filling out the delivery and payment forms. She had the best BFF, and she owed every one of their friends big time for helping out the past few days.

"Help me lift this up, hon." Lauren took one side of the swing and holsted it up, and Bo followed on the other side until they had the swing attached to the frame. The sounds of the metal chain clanging against itself was one of the only sounds out here, though the faint sounds of mowing and children playing somewhere in the neighborhood could be heard. The yard was big enough with a privacy fence so they didn't have to worry about peeping neighbors, and Bo did not feel guilty for wanting to christen this back deck or this swing. It felt odd not hearing the constant noises of the city, and she would definitely need to get used to the quieter life, but Bo found she felt safe here, and not because of the alarm Lauren wanted them to have installed tomorrow.

"So, this is almost a home." Bo moved to sit down on the swing pulling Lauren's hand to encourage her to join. "Come sit. Enjoy."

"You think we overdid it?" Lauren nodded to the house as she moved to sit down, immediately gripping their fingers together. Bo wasn't happy with just holding hands, so she scooted over to lean into Lauren and pulled her arm around her so she could snuggle into her. "It's going to cost a lot when we decide to adopt or have babies, so maybe we went too far into the savings. It'll take a while to get that back. Plus, with the wedding and everything? Maybe we overdid it."

"Well, we need a house to live in after the wedding and to raise these so-called future children. Maybe we spent a little much and went overboard, but it's perfect, Lauren." Bo turned her head so she could smile at her and see Lauren's face. "I love you, and this is our home. We'll find a way to make it work. I'm not concerned and neither should you be."

"Maybe I could use part of my trust fund when we have kids." She sounded so worried about it, and it was always strange to hear Lauren Lewis concerned over money considering who her family was. Then again, she was quite clear that she made everything on her own and detached herself from that lavish lifestyle long ago. She said a few nights a year being that person was plenty, and she liked being a normal person outside of her family's influence.

"Slow down there, Speedracer. Let's make a plan to enjoy being together and married for a few years before seriously thinking kids, okay?" Bo pulled Lauren's arm tighter around her and snuggled closer. She knew they would have kids one day, but Lauren acted like it was going to be tomorrow. "I love the idea of having children with you; you know that. But I love the idea of having our first few years to ourselves. Don't worry about age and biological clocks. If you recall, I used to have my gyno on speed dial, and she used to assure me that everything was working just fine in that department and would be for a long time to come. Plus, if all else fails, we can adopt. Just…don't stress too much about that yet. I'm not kidding; let's just enjoy us."

"Us. Right." Lauren huffed, stiffening before letting out a deep breath and relaxing. "You're right."

"Ohmygod. I wish I had a tape recorder just now. I may never hear you say that again." Bo sat back, the biggest grin on her face. She loosened herself from Lauren's embrace and moved to look her in the eyes. "Speaking of parents, I think we should invite yours over soon. Once everything is settled, we should have them over for dinner like we talked about. I…I know they may not like me much, but I want them to see our beautiful home and officially tell them we're getting married."

"I know, sweetie. I just…I know." Lauren stiffened a bit again, and Bo stopped the swing's movements so she could lift Lauren's eyes back to her.

"I love you. That's all that matters. We're not asking them for anything; we're just telling them. I'm signing that prenup, too, because I don't want to argue with your parents." Bo knew Lauren was about to protest, so she pushed forward quickly to kiss her reply away. When the quick kiss was over, Bo kept her hand holding firm against Lauren's neck. "Not that they have any say in what we do, but I do plan on being around for the rest of our lives together, and this makes it easier and prevents fighting with your family. If that's what I need to do for them to accept this, I will do it. It's not a big deal to me."

"My parents may be even more suspicious of your true motives if you don't at least put up a little fight." Lauren ran her hand down her face and gripped Bo's hand in hers that was still against her neck. She moved their clasped hands to her lap and squeezed. "You should've seen the hissy fit Trevor threw."

"Well, then, how about I put up a fight about taking your last name?" She smiled, really having given this thought. She didn't want to push, but if she was going to push for something, she was going to push for this. "Lauren and Bo Lewis has a nice ring to it, don'tcha think?"

"Bo, I…" Lauren took in a deep breath, though she was smiling. "Are you sure about that? You don't have to change your name. A lot of couples keep their own names when they get married."

"What's in a name?" Bo smirked as she moved over to pull Lauren closer and resumed their swinging. She looked over at the barbecue pit and the stones and countertop sitting against the side of the house. This was the other treat she wanted to surprised Lauren with, since she'd seen her eyeing something similar in those magazines they would browse in bed while trying to come up with ideas. Even if Lauren only idly flipped through pages before picking up her tablet or reading her medical journals, Bo saw how her eyes lit up at those pictures. "I want to be your wife, and it's not like my name has any real family history behind it. I think it'll be nice to be Mrs. Bo Lewis."

"My father will probably be the most vocal about that, though I'm sure he'll be happy the Lewis family name will continue on for yet another generation. I think he worried when he only had daughters and nieces." Lauren leaned in closer to Bo, rubbing her hand across Bo's stomach until she finally relented and snuck it under her shirt. Bo tried not to gasp at the contact, but she realized it had been about a week since they'd had sex.

"Well, I can take your father, if need be." Bo took deep, calming breaths. If she didn't, she felt she would give in to her urges, and she really needed her control right now. They needed to get through this conversation first. "I'm...I'm not mad at Trick anymore, either. I get why he kept that from me, and I'm not saying I don't trust he's not hiding even more, but I do understand why he did it."

"So why didn't you go in to work tonight, then?" Lauren arched an eyebrow at her, always seeming to know.

"I wanted to spend time with you." Bo chuckled a bit before she remembered her conversation with Kenzi earlier on the phone. "However, I may have signed you up to make chocolate cupcakes and brownies as payment once we get the kitchen completed."

"I think I can handle that." Lauren pushed herself up so they were looking at each other, faces only a few inches apart. "How are you with everything?"

"I'm dealing. I'll get there." Bo let out a deep sigh because talking about this was a bigger cockblock than Kenzi when they were out of toilet paper. "I didn't want to meet him; just know who he was. But now, knowing that he knows I exist, I can't help but feel this desire again to talk to him."

"Well, whatever you decide, we're in this together." Lauren leaned up to kiss her, and Bo felt better despite the heavy discussion. "So, future Mrs. Lewis, let's go upstairs. We have a new bed to greet in a few days and need to give our current one a proper goodbye."

"If you insist." Bo bit her lip and didn't argue when Lauren pulled her from the swing and up the stairs. Soon, this place would have a lot of new places to greet very soon. Soon, they could really call this place home.


	39. The Name Game

Lauren had actually stayed home from the lab today, even though she had been working on her lectures and had just returned two days ago from another trip, this time at her old alma mater, Yale. Bo had actually picked her up from the airport this time, not wanting to miss her fiancé for one second more than she had to, and when she saw Lauren's smile as she walked down to the baggage claim, where they agreed to meet, Bo had never felt so relieved in her life. She knew she had done it three times already, but the more it happened didn't dull the ache she felt when Lauren wasn't sleeping beside her. It seemed funny now how she used to refuse sleepovers with her many conquests but now couldn't imagine a night without Lauren in her bed.

Since they were both on their cycles this week, it made greeting her home properly harder. Bo hated that she got extra horny when she was on her period. She was embarrassed to admit it but had blurted it out in frustration last night when they were making out on the couch and watching some old horror film. It didn't help when Lauren explained in that geeked out manner why Bo's body reacted that way; geeky Lauren was such an aphrodisiac, and they hadn't had sex in over a week, so Bo was definitely fidgety today. It's why she went into work for the lunch shift, despite it being her day off. Lauren mentioned it would be good for her to buzz off some of her energy at work instead of sitting around the house and stewing in her anxiety. They had spent all of yesterday and this morning cleaning, and Lauren stayed to prep dinner and finish finally setting up her lab downstairs, since her parents would no doubt want to see that area when they criticized their house tonight.

They were finally settled completely in the house, except for Lauren's lab, which Bo refused to bother because she knew her OCD fiancé would be overly particular about her work area. Bo was glad she managed to talk Lauren into bringing her old living room furniture from the loft to put in the oversized basement lab. It would give her a place to come and watch her geeky aphrodisiac at work. Plus, it would be more comfortable when Lauren spent super long hours locked in the basement like a mad scientist and Bo followed her around like a lovestruck idiot. It's why Kenzi decided to start calling them Dr. Laurenstein and Igor, though Bo knew those nicknames would die out soon, just like all of Kenzi's nicknames for them. At least the succubus nickname no longer held any weight, and Bo actually found she didn't miss being labeled that anymore. She was more than that now, and she was doing a good job of proving it with this seemingly over-the-top suburban life.

Bo was also happy there was a small bathroom down in the basement, which they learned was built with the house because this area was the previous resident's mancave. Cave was definitely accurate because it may have been large but it didn't exactly bring in a lot of natural light rom the two tiny windows. Lauren said she liked it that way both because of her sensitive eyes and some experiment she wanted to do and explained to Bo, who had no idea what she said but loved the enthusiastic geek out that resulted. The bathroom was the only place Bo did anything to downstairs when they were prepping the house, though she did buy and frame a poster of the periodic table and circled the elements Lauren used to propose to her. It was the perfect science-y decoration for a lab, she thought, plus it served as a reminder that science was her mistress now and she had a wife patiently waiting for her upstairs.

Bo knew what to expect, and she hoped her reactions and feelings when Lauren started getting engrossed in her work again wouldn't bother her as much as they once did. After all, she said yes to Lauren for a reason; she wanted to marry her, even knowing how distracted she could be sometimes. That's the only reason why Bo suggested to Lauren that they wait until December to have the wedding. It would give them time to settle and really see how their domesticity would work so they would have a clear understanding of what to expect in the marriage before completely tying themselves together. Lauren just mentioned she was going to try her best to not get lost in her work all the time but made no promises because it was just part of who she was. Bo kissed her and said she understood that and never wanted Lauren to feel like she was being forced to choose between the things she loved. That was the last time they made love or had any form of sexual contact because cycles Lauren left for three days and cycles started.

That was a shame, too, because Bo really wanted to get laid. She decided that about two o'clock today when the Dal started to slow down from the lunch rush, and she tried her best not to look at how delicious some of the patrons were. Even knowing she had to get ready for the dinner party when she got home after work, Bo still tried to distract Lauren from cutting vegetables and just give in and earn her red wings, despite the sanitary issue. It would have done wonders to alleviate her stress at having dinner with her in-laws and finally asking about her father, yet Lauren was just as nervous at her parents coming over, so she shooed Bo away to take a shower and get ready.

Bo wasn't the least bit surprised to find Lauren had ironed one of Bo's only button down shirts, though she did give her an option of pants or suit skirt, which were just as finely pressed. It was sometimes like Lauren was dressing her like a five-year-old prep school student sometimes, but Bo understood why and relented by putting on the shirt and skirt after her shower, not ashamed at leaving buttons undone to show her cleavage a little. Despite the bloody mess she was downstairs, Bo still felt sexy for some reason and wanted Lauren to see that.

She put on the earrings Lauren got her for her birthday and pulled her hair back a little and curled the ends. When she was applying her mascara, she noticed her hands were shaking. Lauren chose that moment to come upstairs to get ready herself.

"Hey, honey. Sorry I couldn't…" Lauren motioned with her hand toward Bo's body. "You know it's just…the sanitary thing. I don't have time to clean blood from under my nails, and my rubber glove order hasn't come in yet for the lab here, or I'd…."

"It's okay, Lauren. It's just worse this time than it usually is." Bo watched her fiancé blush and try to hide her discomfort at the idea. Lauren really would give her anything she asked, but Bo knew she needed to learn when and what was okay to ask for sometimes. "I'll manage. I always do."

"Did you…um…in the shower?" Lauren moved forward and grabbed Bo's hand, probably looking to see how dirty her nailbeds were. Bo wanted to pull them back, but Lauren's hands were so cold and she wanted to warm them a little.

"It's called masturbation, Doctor." Bo grimaced at how cute it was that Lauren could flip from being shy about talking about sex to this insanely passionate creature who had tamed a sex monster. Just last night, she had explained how Bo's body worked and why her period made her horny. Granted, it was an extremely clinical explanation, but it was still cute to see Lauren nervous now. "And no. I didn't. You know it only ever makes me hungrier."

"I should…get ready." Lauren was biting her lip, and Bo could see why she was so nervous now. The way she kept eying Bo's body was an immediate tell; she was actually on the brink of giving in but her logical "my parents are coming over soon" mind was obviously winning that internal argument.

"Anything I need to do?" Bo moved forward to kiss Lauren, gripping the collar of her flour-stained Yale tshirt.

"Just finish getting ready. They won't be here for another hour and dinner is in the oven now, so everything is ready to go except for us." Lauren took a deep breath before she went to turn on the shower. Bo had to bite her own lip to keep from pouncing and joining her in the shower, particularly when she stripped from her lounge pants and tshirt. While Lauren was showering, Bo turned back to apply the rest of her mascara, her hands no longer shaking as much.

* * *

The older Lewis couple arrived ten minutes late, which Lauren accurately predicted to the second. She said it was a power move so they wouldn't seem so eager to come and see where their oldest daughter decided to call home. Lauren mentioned her parents had never visited the loft once, and the only reason they ever came over to the condo on the Light side of town was because they owned it and wanted to prove their dominance and control over her. It's why Lauren said she eventually moved to the loft, even though she told people it was just because she wanted to be closer to work.

Bo was the one to answer the door, and she was glad she did because it made more tangible proof to her in-laws that this was just as much her place as it was Lauren's. They did their half-ass greetings before gathering in the formal dining room as Lauren served them. Kenzi offered to play server for them tonight, not even hiding that she was offering because she wanted to eavesdrop and actually meet these people, but Bo had declined her best friend and encouraged her to spend the evening with Hale instead. Kenzi was never one who needed to be asked twice when it came to something she wanted, like sexing it up with Hale while Tamsin was apparently shacking up at Jo's for the night.

They made it through the salads and entrees with casual conversation, mostly things Bo had clue what they were saying but still loved watching Lauren interact, which didn't help her hornies, so she had to cross her legs tighter and practice her Kegels just to calm herself. They weren't even halfway through dessert when Lauren's dad finally started his attack.

"You have made a fine investment in this property, Lauren. The values will only go up in this neighborhood, especially if the city will agree to making this a gated community." He folded his cloth napkin, which she decided was overboard on the dinner preparations when she noticed Lauren had ironed those, and placed it expertly on his plate. At least he ate everything, which she could tell made Lauren happy. Bo looked over to see Stella hiding behind delicate bites of her crème brulee.

"Bo and I both made an equal investment in this place. It's not just mine; it's ours. And it's not an investment. This is our home." Lauren cleared her throat before folding her own napkin and mimicking her father. Bo could definitely see the resemblance and similar gestures and expressions when they were sitting next to each other, and she understood exactly what Tamsin meant when she said Lauren could be like her dad sometimes. She looked like him, after all. "That's…actually why we wanted to invite you here."

"Well, the place is beautiful, dear. You'll have to show us this lab you mentioned. You know your father has been dying for a bigger home lab and office for years, so he'll be jealous." Stella put down her fork and barely made a noise, further proving her elegance and sophistication at even mundane tasks. Bo felt a bit embarrassed that she just put her fork and napkin wherever and didn't care if they made noises. "You're also well aware we noticed a ring adorning Bo's finger when we arrived earlier, so I'm assuming this is what you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Part of it, yes." Lauren was so different yet similar around her family. She was stiff and careful. Maybe different was the wrong word; _elevated_ was more appropriate. Her personality elevated from its natural state; probably reverting back to its old Lewis-bred persona. It must be like riding a bicycle; Lauren never forgot how to ride it and knew exactly what to do when placed in that situation again. It's why Bo stopped making a big deal out of Lauren dressing her; in her mind, she was trying to help her lover not feel left out of place. Lauren was too caring and loving to only do those things for her own benefit. "Bo and I are getting married in December once the semester has ended, so we bought this house together as equal partners so we could start our lives together. We wanted to invite you to dinner to officially announce our engagement, yes. We want a quiet ceremony with just family and close friends; nothing big or lavish. I wanted to let you know now so you could start making plans. We'll let you know the exact date when we know it and have a venue."

"We'll have the lawyers start preparing the prenuptial agreement tomorrow." Dr. Adam Lewis didn't surprise Bo in the least at this statement. She was actually prepared for it. Lauren obviously was nervous her parents would tell her they wouldn't attend the ceremony at all, even though she tried her hardest to hide that in her expression. Bo looked over to see that at least Stella could tell, but her husband beat her to the first reaction.

"I'll sign it once it's ready and my lawyer has a chance to look at it." Bo realized she didn't have a lawyer and wasn't sure why she even said it. She hated lawyers because she had to deal with so many of them growing up because of her mom. Jo seemed okay; maybe Bo could ask her to recommend someone. It would be too awkward to have her work the case for them considering she was dating Tamsin, and Bo did know enough about the legal system to know Jo was a prosecutor and didn't handle the paperwork type of law like prenuptial agreements. Still, it didn't hurt to ask.

"I must say, I expected a fight. You're such a passionate person." Stella smirked a bit, and Bo could see where Lauren got her more playful side from, even if the woman was still poised and put together.

"I want to marry Lauren and have enough sense to know you'll try everything in your power to prevent that from happening unless I sign it. I don't care about the money or the family history. I love your daughter and want to build a life and family with her. Who cares about a prenuptial agreement? I'm confident we'll never need it." Bo smirked and arched an eyebrow in challenge. She knew things could happen; things don't work out sometimes. After all, the people who they bought this house from probably thought the same thing at one point, that they would never part ways, but now Bo and Lauren owned this house because of their divorce. They were in love and happy right now, but what happens in twenty years? Bo had no way of knowing, but she knew she wanted her future to always include Lauren Lewis. "I'm not fighting you on the prenup. I see no sense in it."

"Surprising you can see logic, considering my wife is right that you are an emotional creature. Trevor's constant fits were exhausting when he proposed to Karen, but what else would you expect from a Harvard man?" Adam chuckled lightly, though Bo didn't know what the big problem was with someone from Harvard. It seemed like a silly rivalry because they were both amazing schools and anyone should be proud to be part of either one. Lauren explained it to her once, but Bo still didn't get why it made a difference. Then again, she always hated choosing sides in debates and liked to remain neutral, or unaligned. Maybe that's why they never said anything about Bo attending a public university here in the city; they were too stuck up to even comment on it because Bo knew they discovered that on the background check.

"As long as it's a mutual thing and not just one-sided against me, I won't throw any tantrums." Bo took in a deep breath, preparing herself for the war she was probably about to start. "I am going to take Lauren's name, though. I respect you and your family enough that I don't want that to blindside you when it happens."

"Well, Lauren sure as hell isn't taking yours." He narrowed his eyes and scoffed as though that were the worst thing that could ever happen in the world. Bo never would have asked, and they probably knew that, because her name was false and had no meaning but Lauren's did mean something. Not just to her family, but to Lauren herself. She may never verbally acknowledge it or like the lifestyle that came with it, but Bo could tell Lauren loved her family and loved being a part of a family with such impressive history.

"Dad!" Lauren's tone stopped everyone from going further. "Seriously? You wouldn't have a say if I did want to take Bo's name, and I asked her to marry me, I love her, and I want to share my name with my future wife." She let out a deep breath, but her eyes and expression were still commanding, and Bo could definitely see the father-daughter resemblance now, and it was a little alarming. "Also, regarding this prenup, I want to know that you won't fight her on everything and that she and our children are taken care of if something happens to me. I want our children to know and love you guys, their grandparents. I want them to know and love their family history on both sides. I won't let Bo sign it if there is anything in there that keeps her disconnected or robbed. I am going to make a living will, regardless of the agreement, and I expect you to honor that, as well. She's not fighting you on this; you will not fight her on that."

"Lauren, darling. Adam, dear. This is a time to celebrate our oldest daughter finally settling down and continuing the family legacy." Stella took back control of the room with a social grace that wasn't demanding or showy, but that held no room for argument. Bo couldn't help but admire her mother-in-law for that. Instead of forcing her hand, she raised her wine glass, looking back and forth between her husband and daughter. Bo needed to learn some pointers from this woman, that was for certain. "Isabeau is a beautiful, loving woman, and I feel confident she will make our daughter happy because it is clear, even to your father, Lauren, that she already does."

"Agreed. I'm not too proud to admit I'm happy my little Lo-Bug is going to be the one to continue the family name." Adam sipped at his glass, and his jaw stiffened the exact same way Lauren's did when she was giving in but wanted to save face at her defeat. However, the fact that he called Lauren by that adorable nickname only made him lose street cred and definitely proved that Stella called all of the shots in that relationship. Bo was glad to have her future mother-in-law on her side, though something told her it probably had to do with her history with Trick. When she asked her grandfather about his familiarity with Stella Lewis, he said he didn't know her as Stella Lewis, and they had been friends a long time ago but were never lovers because he was already wooing her grandmother. He never would give her a name or much details on her own father, but Bo found out it was because Trick really didn't know him that well and just wanted to protect her from heartache. "I can be a proud father for tonight. We can discuss the business of this marriage another day."

"Speaking of fathers…" Bo had already asked Lauren if it would be okay to broach the subject. Lauren did one better and actually mentioned it to her mother when she called to invite them for dinner. Stella agreed to answer any questions, should they be asked. "I gathered some info from my grandfather, but he still won't tell me my father's name. All I know is they call him the Wanderer, though I can't find anything on him, even when searching the Internet. Not even Lauren or my best friend Kenzi, who is a computer genius, can find anything on him. I'm beginning to think he's a ghost."

"You could say that. He has been called much worse, I assure you." Adam chuckled, though it was more of a deep, intimidating laugh than one bred from humor. "Darcy Odin Barnett is your father's name. They call him the Wanderer because he wanders from place to place and never settles down. He finds something he wants, takes it, and either destroys it or keeps it for his own. He is brutal in his methods and has never been _caught_ doing anything illegal or immoral, but his power is far-reaching. Your grandfather was right in doing what he did to keep you."

"Fitzpatrick McCorrigan is a good man, and you were better with him as a father figure. There is always potential for a powerful family merger through marriage of offspring, but then there's the Barnett family, so you'll have to forgive us for being cautious and reacting the way we did when we first found out you were talking about marrying our daughter." Stella must have been one of the strictest, most unspoken loving moms ever made because Bo could tell how good she was at it without even trying to be. Some people just have a natural ability to nurture and train people to become good human beings who are capable of passing all of life's tests, and Stella obviously didn't get enough credit, and probably wouldn't take it, about actually being a good mother. Bo actually felt safe with her, and like she honestly wanted to see her daughters succeed, even if her methods were questionable and Bo didn't plan on using them on her own children. No, Bo knew there would be an abundance of kisses and hugs and bedtime stories and unicorn-horn and doggy ears made out of shampoo. Lauren had mentioned she was afraid of becoming her mother, but Bo realized that she had a decent role model at parenting, at least from her mom. Then again, Bo probably thought this because her own mother was the opposite of a parenting role model.

"We're still a little strained at the moment, but I do still know he loves me and wants me safe, which is why he wouldn't tell me." Bo took a deep breath. It felt so strange to have a name now. Barnett. Bo Barnett. It sounded like a bad Marvel Comics character. Bo would not admit to anyone she read some of them because Kenzi left issues all over the clubhouse, but it did make the movies they watched make a little bit more sense.

"Bo, child, your grandfather would have given up everything and written new laws if he had to just to ensure you were safe and loved. Nobody has ever gone up against a Barnett and come out alive, or won, for that matter, yet somehow your grandfather did both." Stella smiled warmly at her, and it was odd considering this dinner and meeting with her future in-laws was actual civilized. She actually felt like she was being welcomed into the family, and she wasn't sure what to think of that just yet. "I see a lot of Trick in you; your grandmother, as well. The way you look at and treat my daughter? It may go against everything Adam and I were raised to believe, but goodness if it isn't refreshing to see our daughter smile like that."

"I honestly want to spend the rest of my life keeping that smile there, so thank you for not freaking about this." Bo cleared her throat. She had expected the worst tonight; even had the kitchen mapped out in case she needed to grab a weapon. This was like walking into a _Twilight Zone_ episode. Who were these people and what did they do to Lauren's parents? Then again, she did get the reaction she expected and the Lewis parental treatment pretty much the entire night; it was just a little more civilized than the last time. If Stella hadn't known Trick, and apparently her grandmother, too, and hadn't been this Darcy Barnett's illegimate daughter, then would tonight have gone differently? Part of Bo wondered if Lauren proposed because she knew it would also be easier convincing her parents if she did the asking instead of Bo. Being around her parents brought out the paranoia in Bo, apparently, so she couldn't say Lauren was the only one whose personality elevated.

"We're still 'freaking,' as you say, but we're not the monsters-in-law you probably make us out to be. We only ever want what's best for our daughter and this family, and we are starting to realize that _you_ are what's best for our daughter, though you'll have to excuse us for still being a bit skeptical regarding your father's influence once he finds out." Stella emptied her wine glass, and somehow, Bo knew that meant the evening was officially over now. Any further questions she may have, she would have to save for another day or go to the direct source, now that she had a name. She also needed to ask Trick exactly what he did do to keep custody of her.

"Maybe I should visit him and tell him myself? Is that a bad idea?" Better yet, did Bo even want to do that? The little lost girl part of her desperately was screaming yes, but the content adult in her questioned it. "Maybe just meet him and let him know I know he knows I exist? Boy, that was a mouthful."

"Might I make a suggestion?" Stella stood from the table and smoothed out her outfit as she waited on the others to stand. Adam immediately did it like some Pavlovian tell, like the ones Bo learned about in her Psychology course last semester. Bo hadn't even realized she'd forgotten all about school already because of all of the drama that seemed to pop up this summer. She was definitely glad she opted not to take any summer courses, after all.

"Sure." Bo felt her chest tighten, not knowing what to expect and suddenly feeling overwhelmed because it finally hit that meeting her father for the first time at 29 years old was a sudden possibility, if she wanted it.

"Maybe take your grandfather with you, if you do decide to go." Stella shook Bo's hand before moving to do the same thing to her own daughter.

"I'll keep that in mind." Bo smiled in relief when Stella moved forward to embrace Lauren, who looked shocked and stiff from the contact. Bo realized she had never seen either of her parents really hug or show affection to their daughter, so it was no wonder Lauren was never a fan of PDA. Bo was glad to have changed her mind on occasion. "My mom is barely around, as I'm sure you're worried about her, too, though you're overly polite and not saying anything, and there is no guarantee my dad will even want to know me. From what I hear, I'm not sure I want to know him, but I do need to do this. I'll always wonder if I don't. If we're going to move forward as a family together, I need to know everything. I'll talk to Trick. Thank you."

"Well, whatever you decide to do regarding your family, know that you are now officially welcome into ours." Stella had long since taken the power of the conversation from her husband, who was busy pulling Lauren into an awkward embrace, as well. "That's not an easy thing to do, young lady, especially with Lauren, so don't let your unknown past ruin your present and future. I promise you, it is never worth it to ruin your happiness."

"Thank you, Dr. Lewis." Bo wasn't sure what was appropriate to call her in-laws, so she decided to keep it formal until she was told otherwise.

"Good luck." Adam came forward to shake her hand, his grip firm and intense.

"Thank you, um, other Dr. Lewis." Bo tried not to chuckle but couldn't help it. She turned to Lauren after they shut the door and waved their final goodbyes. "Exactly how many Dr. Lewises are there in your family? Will I ever be able to keep track?"

"Imagine how I feel." She smirked before wrapping Bo in a tight embrace, which was genuine and completely warm and loving, and the exact opposite of awkward like it was with Stella.

"Well, you're by far my favorite Dr. Lewis ever." Bo leaned back in the embrace, pulling Lauren into a soft kiss. "I'll clean this up; you go upstairs and run a bath. You deserve it after everything you've done today and every day. You're always playing the domestic goddess; it is my turn."

"Let me at least help."

"Lauren, hon, we've been over this. I can do the dishes and put stuff away. I know how you like it." Bo dropped her voice a bit, not hiding the double meaning behind her words. She bit her lip and ran her eyes over her fiance's body. "Go. Bathtub. This won't take long."

"Do you want to talk about…."

"Gonna stop you right there, babe." Bo moved to start picking up the plates and eyed Lauren when she went to do the same thing. "We will talk, I promise, but for tonight, we let everything from this_ Twilight Zone_ episode settle and take time to process first. I mean, I've been asking since I was little, and now I finally know my father's name. It's kind of a big deal, and I need time, okay?"

"Okay." Lauren smiled before picking up some plates and taking them into the kitchen before Bo had a chance to argue. Bo just stacked the rest of the dishes in her arms and followed her into the kitchen, where Lauren was already running water for the prewash and had the dishwasher door open and ready to load.

"Lauren."

"I know, but I'll prewash and you load, and this won't take but five minutes. Then, we can go take a bath together. It's been a long time since we've done that, and you deserve it, too." Lauren took the dishes from her hand and laid them by the sink for her to work. She was right, and it had been a long time since they'd intimately shared a bath without any pretense of sex, even if Bo thought she could convince Lauren, despite her discomfort at the idea, of earning her red wings. Her parents were kind of mood killers anyways, even if Bo would love nothing more than to bury herself in Lauren, somewhat literally, and forget about everything else for tonight.

They finished the dishes and enjoyed a comfortable silence, only talking about light things and wedding ideas, before crawling into bed together and both getting some much needed sleep.


	40. Papa Was A Rolling Stone

Bo wasn't surprised when Trick was tightlipped about what he'd done to secure custody of her, and part of her felt better off not knowing. If this Darcy Odin Barnett, this Wanderer, her father, was such a bad, evil man who always got what he wanted, then what could her grandfather possibly have done to keep her? Bo actually found she was a little scared to know because there was no way Trick managed to defeat this man by saying "please" and "thank you." Bo didn't want to think her grandfather, the man who raised her, had anything but niceness in him. She only ever felt love and support from Trick, but now, hearing about this side of him, she started to question everything about her life and what she was taught. Why would she want to meet a man who brought out something probably bad in her loving grandfather?

Despite this, she became obsessed with finding everything out about her family, so she brushed up on the investigative skills she once acquired and pulled Kenzi back into the fold with her. They were back to being the "HotVestigators," as Kenzi liked to call them. When they weren't filling drink orders or tending to work at the Dal, they were busy doing research or gathering intel, and it was a lot of fun spending so much time with Kenzi again. However, this meant that Bo missed her fiancé.

Lauren was busy settling into her lab and home office in the basement, so it wasn't like she noticed Bo's extra curriculars anyways since she was busy with her own work. At dinner the other night, Lauren went on and on about some big project and what she was going to say at her final guest speaker trip, which was thankfully over. Once she got back, though, Lauren seemed to return to her workaholic mannerisms and was preparing lectures and lessons since the new semester started next week. Bo knew this would happen; she had been mentally preparing herself for it. That didn't mean the reality made it better, though she was too busy with her own stuff to really let it affect her too much. Still, she missed being close to her; it was almost like they were out of touch with each other, even though they shared a home now. Bo knew this would happen once they settled into their domestic lifestyle and the newness of the relationship wore off, but that didn't mean she wanted Lauren any less.

They hadn't had sex or made love in three weeks. Bo was frustrated and she was surprised it took her a long time to realize why, though she was just as much to blame. They were better together, but Lauren was too distracted with preparing for the semester and with her research projects, and Bo was too obsessed with learning about her father. They needed to come together, literally and figuratively.

Bo couldn't help but think finally meeting her father would solve a lot of their problems. The only reason she hadn't reached out to him yet was because she wanted to be prepared. If there was anything she learned from her short-lived investigative career, and from Lauren, it was to always be prepared for anything. The problem was that the more Bo learned about him, the more she didn't really want to meet him. The intel they gathered said he was a great businessman and a major philanthropist, but Bo knew how to read between the lines. She also knew the stories about his family were equally as intense. Upon seeing pictures one night in bed, Lauren mentioned she had met Bo's grandfather when he visited her grandfather's estate, but she didn't remember ever meeting her father. The thing that worried Bo is that the older Mr. Barnett had somehow scared three generations of Lewises in one meeting, since Lauren said her father and grandfather were meeting with the man when she was a teenager. That didn't exactly boost her confidence to meet her family, considering it had to take a lot to scare a Lewis, but to scare three? That took a special brand of fear-inducing power.

Still, her father was an extremely handsome man, and Bo stared at herself in the mirror for hours before bed one night, comparing her face to the picture she had of him. She definitely had some of his features, though she decided she favored her mother more. She definitely had his athletic build, since her mother was more petite. She also had his smile, particularly his dimples. Lauren came in the bathroom to get ready for bed and commented as such, since she obviously knew what Bo had been doing in there. Of course Lauren knew; she always seemed to know, and that just made Bo love her even more because she didn't have to explain her crazy.

Darcy was such a hilariously befitting name, too. He did look dark, which was what his name meant according to Lauren, who started a short dialogue on _Pride and Prejudice_, though both of them agreed Bo's dad would probably not be anything like the character in the book. Bo had to take a time out from her current familial obsession to love the fact that she could contribute to the smartypants conversation, since she had actually read that book in high school instead of skimming the Cliffsnotes. Even if he wasn't a romantic anti-hero, her father definitely looked like a king or god, though. Learning about some of his more under-the-table business ventures made her decide to call him the Dark King. It was better than calling him Mr. Darcy, like Kenzi suggested. Bo tried her best not to act shocked that Kenzi referenced something from classic literature for a change, and she doubted her father would be a character from a Jane Austen novel, so they opted to stick with the Dark King nickname.

Kenzi's cousins only confirmed some of the contracting jobs that were supposed to be unknown, and it was worth dealing with Kenzi's pervy cousins to get that information because it was just as important as those videos they found on YouTube of him speaking at business conferences. It was funny to realize how much having an actual name made it easy for Bo to learn about her father; no wonder Trick never told her. He knew she would be doing exactly what she was doing.

Darcy was a brilliant man, too; he would have to be to survive at the top, Bo imagined. He was Ivy-League and prep school educated, just like Lauren, and he was a successful and powerful man who came from a successful and powerful family, just like Lauren. Bo couldn't help but see the polar opposites of what could happen with coming from that privileged lifestyle, though she also couldn't help but wonder if subconsciously she was attracted to Lauren because of some innate genetic code that told her she should be. After all, what were the chances that she would meet and fall in love with someone who came from the same background as a father she didn't even know? Was that why Aoife was so smitten with him? Was he the reason she went insane?

In her mother's defense, Darcy was extremely handsome and obviously charming. He was athletic and could probably sway anyone to his will; her mother really had no chance. From pictures she found of him in online gossip blogs, she never saw him with the same woman at the few events he attended, and it made Bo curious if she didn't get that "succubus" nature from both sides. There were even pictures of him at a few old events for the Lewis Foundation, including one Lauren had attended when she must have been fresh out of college because she looked so young. Even though she was obsessed with gathering intel, Bo couldn't resist perusing through some extra pictures just so she could find Lauren in them. It was like her own miniature version of "Where's Waldo" starring her beautiful fiancé.

Still, there was something darker and more powerful to him, even though she wanted to believe everyone has an inherently good trait. After all, he did want her when he discovered she existed. That much she did manage to get out of Trick, though her investigative skills and Kenzi's hacking skills could not get her those documents that were no doubt buried like Trick had said. The Lewises had the means to unbury things from that level, but she definitely didn't.

Bo walked into the house and could smell the lavender and lemon candles burning to cover up the smell of whatever Lauren must have cooked. She placed her keys in the bowl downstairs in the doorway before locking up and punching in the security code and finding her way to the kitchen to grab a late dinner. She hadn't intended on staying that late past her shift, but she had gotten so caught up with Kenzi doing some more digging that she didn't notice the time until Lauren texted to say dinner was in the fridge when she got home and that she'd be in the basement.

Bo blew out the candles, internally scolding Lauren for being so busy she didn't stop to blow them out herself before retreating downstairs and leaving them unattended. The woman was one-track minded lately, and that actually concerned Bo because they hardly got to see each other or really talk these past two weeks beyond their work and casual hello, goodbye, and "I love you" kisses and sentiments. She felt guilty for not realizing she missed Lauren sooner. They were just on autopilot, and Bo found she wanted out of that rut.

After inhaling the pasta without bothering to heat it up or put it on a plate, Bo put the Tupperware and fork in the sink and rinsed it out. She thought better of it and backtracked to prewash and load them in the dishwasher, starting it since it was obvious Lauren intended for her to do just that since she had already loaded the rest and put in the detergent. Bo missed their domestic pattern they'd established this summer of eating dinner together whenever possible, but she couldn't blame anyone but herself tonight. Pasta wasn't exactly time-consuming to make, though, and she could tell by the empty vodka sauce jar in the recycling bin that Lauren hadn't spent too much time prepping dinner, so Bo didn't feel as guilty about it because her fiancé did the same exact thing she did.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge, still choosing the wrong cabinet door to open it because it was hidden in those blasted cabinets, Bo made her way down the basement stairs, making sure not to walk delicately so Lauren could hear her coming and wouldn't startle her. She saw her fiancé typing away at her desktop, almost like she was the Speedracer of typing skills, which had always impressed Kenzi. Bo moved over to kiss her head, which she did lean into and smile in response, though she never stopped typing.

"Hey, honey. I'm home." Bo went to lounge out on the familiar couch, making sure she was facing Lauren. She sipped at her beer and just watched her future wife work in this overly concentrated zone. Bo also seemed to have forgotten how yummy Lauren was in professional mode, though that could've been the three week dry spell talking. "You are so damn hot, Dr. Lewis. Sure I can't take your class as some visiting student, just so I can ogle you? I can be your big student crush this year."

"You know I'm going to help you if you need it, and you know you can't take my class, though you _can_ take classes as a visiting student. I did look that up; just as long as they're not my classes, you're welcome to do that." Lauren stopped typing just long enough to smirk at Bo. "I ordered your books today; they should be here in a few days. I had them rush delivered. You really shouldn't wait until last minute to order them, babe. Your classes start next week."

"So do yours." Bo sat up a bit, still sipping at her beer. "I'm assuming that's why you've been in Super Lauren mode all week, putting the final touches on things while ignoring touching other things. Like me, for instance."

"I know I've not been the best girlfriend lately, but that's why I'm writing so many lectures and materials extra far in advance this semester. I said I would try and be more attentive and from now on, and this is what I need to do to make that happen. Plus, we have a wedding to plan on top of things, so this will help alleviate some of the stress. I figure one week of me being in Super Lauren mode is better than five months. " Lauren took in a deep breath before halting her typing again to send Bo an apologetic grin. It was always her eyes that conveyed the honesty behind her words. "I know you've been busy playing spy with Kenzi, and I've been busy with my work, but if you need me, you stop me. You say something, okay? I don't want us to be my parents."

"We're not your parents, hon." Bo sat fully up and placed her almost empty bottle on the coffee table. She was glad for the familiarity and wasn't surprised they found themselves hanging out in the basement like this more than they did their new living room upstairs. Plus, it was hotter outside and much cooler down here. She was going to miss the summer weather a little, but she wouldn't miss Lauren pushing her away from snuggles because it was so hot. "We're not mine, either, for that matter. These are good things."

"How much more intel do you need before you make up your mind about meeting Mr. Barnett?" Lauren said she had never met him and didn't remember his family other than that one meeting with Bo's grandfather. She was only a teenager at the time, and all Lauren could remember about him was he was tall and dark and handsome and made her own father and grandfather act afraid, and that's why she was scared because she had never seen that happen before that moment. It's the only reason she even remembered meeting him.

"I'm still not sure that's what I want to do." Bo took a deep breath, pushing her hair back from her face and willing the stress to go away. She looked over at Lauren, who kept glancing briefly at her to indicate she was listening in between keystrokes. "I'm not sure what meeting him really accomplishes. I mean, from what I've gathered, I only seeing this going one way, and it doesn't end in weekend camping trips or father-daughter dances."

"Whatever you decide, just let me know. Together, remember?" Lauren took a deep breath before doing something with her computer, which Bo assumed was her saving her work. She arranged all of the papers on her desk and put away her books on the shelves before moving to sit next to Bo on the couch, moving her legs so she could sit under them and rub Bo's thighs. "We're both exhausted. How about we call it a night and cuddle in bed with some bad TV reruns?"

"I think you read my mind." Bo smirked, trying to hide the fact that she wasn't exactly being as forthcoming in what was really on her mind, though it did involve them both in bed. Lauren did look exhausted, though, and Bo didn't want to push her. It's why she was surprised that she'd been so centered around her own internal drama that she'd missed the familiar signs that "bad TV reruns" was actually code for "fooling around until we fall asleep." Bo really was off of her game lately, and if meeting her father was the ticket to solving that problem so she could get back in sync with her future wife, then she needed to seriously consider getting it over with soon.

* * *

The semester started, and Lauren realized she was too engrossed in her work lately to really pay attention to her surroundings. She and Bo had definitely been out of sync lately, and it was like the wedding plans were all but forgotten for their own personal agendas. Lauren pushed herself extra last week so she would have the first two months ready to go, which meant she could take it easy and help Bo with the planning, or if she needed help with her own internal drama of deciding whether to meet her father.

Lauren wasn't surprised she had been in places he had been, though she also wasn't surprised she didn't remember him if they ever did meet. She did remember his father, the older Mr. Barnett, but only because it was the first and only time she remembered her father and grandfather look afraid of something. That's all she really remembered about the meeting with him, but she definitely didn't remember ever meeting her fiancé's father. Bo pulled up pictures the investigative crack team of Bo and Kenzi found online, and Lauren immediately recognized the event and the dress she wore, and she wished she could forget it. It was the one event she actually considered bringing a girlfriend home to meet her parents, back when she started med school. Back when she thought she had found exactly what her parents wanted her to find in a life partner; she had fooled herself into believing it was actual love to because she wanted so desperately to believe it. Before Bo came into her life, Lauren still believed it was love, since there was never any doubt she loved Tamsin.

The picture brought back memories of her fight with Talia right before the event, and only reminded Lauren that she always used to choose work over relationships and love. She had loved Talia, but she got into the familiar "you work and study too much and need to remember you have a girlfriend" fights. That lasted for three years, on and off, and Lauren was surprised because she went back every time. It was a pattern with them for those three years. Talia would start a fight at the worst moment, right before an exam or an event like the one in the picture, and she wouldn't officially break up with Lauren but _would_ disappear for a month or two. Then, she would reappear just as Lauren learned to move on and get back into her old pattern sans girlfriend, and she would want to get back together. The worst was the time Talia disappeared for over three months so Lauren started going on dates. Then, Talia showed back up, Lauren took her back because she was apparently insane, since she knew there would never be a different result, and made her feel guilty for cheating since they never officially broke up.

This was why Lauren made sure she was extremely clear about the break with Bo when they first started dating. When she was sitting there by herself, still waiting on Bo to take her to that awards banquet, Lauren felt a familiarity in the situation and had promised herself she would never be that person again. She didn't want to be a doormat in her relationships anymore, but she also knew that she needed to put more effort into a relationship. When she and Bo got back together after the break, Lauren must have known she and Bo would end up here, engaged and living in a beautiful house they bought together. Why else would she change her workaholic habits? Why else would she even give in to Bo after being hurt so much in the past?

Tamsin never intentionally hurt her; they just weren't romantically compatible. If anything, Tamsin did the opposite of Talia and refused to disappear, even when they were fighting. Once upon a time, Lauren thought this would actually be her and Tamsin, engaged and living in a house together, though she imagined she'd have to take the garden shears away from the woman so she wouldn't take out her crazy anger on the rose bushes and cut herself. She had tried so hard with Tamsin because she wanted it so much, ever since they were kids. Bo was constantly saying how the reality with Lauren was so much better than her fantasies ever were, but Lauren knew that wasn't always the case.

So, she tried her best and promised herself to find a better balance between work and family. She would need to start now if they were going to have kids somewhere down the line. Lauren knew she had to experiment with this new pattern before it became natural behavior, so she decided to go ahead and get started. She even made sure to communicate to Bo that she would be disconnected from the world for about a week, but that the outcome was that she would be more connected once the semester started. Instead of being upset, Bo was too distracted with her own stuff to really even notice much, which actually made it easier for Lauren, though she would never tell her future wife that. Bo really didn't know how distracting she could be and how much Lauren loved being distracted by her.

When she finished grading the first assignment of the semester, Lauren stood and stretched, realizing how early it still was today. It was Friday and her schedule this semester had no Friday classes, so she opted to stay at her home office on Fridays and work from there. Lachlan didn't seem to mind, saying it was good that she got out of the campus office and lab a little more. Lauren just felt like she was breaking her bonds with more freedom, even if she was the one who practically enslaved herself to her work. Ciara was excited, too, and Lauren was glad to be back to work because she did not do idle well. She needed this summer off, but she had still worked; just not as much as she usually did. She would definitely teach some classes next summer, though she knew now not to teach as many. When they had children who were school age, Lauren had a feeling she would be taking time off during the summer to care for them. Then again, there was that cute teenage girl down the street, who wanted to be a doctor and talked to Lauren for hours about it during the block party she and Bo attended to meet the neighbors. That girl could be their standing babysitter, since she mentioned she already did it for some of the neighborhood kids anyway. Then again, children were down the line, and that girl would probably be long gone by that point.

When they were at the block party, Bo put on her best charming smile and guided them to meet everyone. They were welcomed officially and were invited to a lot of things with the desperate housewives crew. They reminded Lauren of a lot of girls she knew growing up; she wasn't surprised two of them knew who she was, though she ended up talking to one of the husbands for most of the event, since she recognized him considering he worked with her father and had attended the foundation's events. When they bought the place, Lauren felt she should have known better because they moved into a place filled with the people she had been running to avoid the past few years. No wonder Lauren felt so much at home in this place; she knew you could take the girl from the upper crust but you couldn't take the upper crust from the girl. No wonder her parents loved the house, too.

Bo had gone for her lunch shift at the Dal and was coming home to do some homework for her online classes. She was starting to look stressed, and Lauren knew she wasn't sleeping well. Bo had even been off lately with her usually insatiable need to flirt and have sex. Even though they both knew that would happen eventually in their relationship, in all relationships, Lauren was still concerned because Bo didn't even get Lauren's not-so-subtle hint last week about sex, and that was the last time they had done anything, after three weeks of not doing anything. Lauren didn't realize it was possible to be sexually frustrated in a committed relationship with Bo Dennis, who oozed sexual need almost 24/7, and she could hear Tamsin's familiar "you need to get laid" mantra repeating in her head.

Lauren turned off her computer, ready to call it a day. She could do more work, but she kind of wanted to relax instead. She called Tamsin and asked if she wanted to come over for dinner tonight, so they could finally make due on that double date. It didn't take but twenty minutes before she called and confirmed, so Lauren made her way to the grocery store to grab stuff to cook on the grill tonight. She didn't get to use that as much as she wanted to, and she desperately wanted to tonight. It was a beautiful, sunny day, and she wanted to enjoy it. She needed to enjoy it.

Once home, she butchered the steaks into cubes and had them marinating, realizing she could probably use the iron and protein from the red meat and knowing Tamsin probably hadn't had a proper meal the past two weeks since she hadn't been around much while Lauren was in uber work mode.

Lauren was cutting up veggies when Bo walked in, looking every bit as exhausted as she was. Before she went upstairs to grab a shower, Bo kissed her in greeting and stole one of the mushrooms from the vegetable pile for the kebabs. Lauren was glad she texted earlier to tell them they would have dinner guests, though she did make sure the dinner was later so Bo would have time to finish her homework and catch a quick nap if she wanted one.

After her shower, Bo came back into the kitchen, hair pulled up and scratching her neck or rubbing her temples occasionally as she did her homework at the kitchen island while Lauren finished prepping dinner. Tamsin loved homemade yeast rolls, so Lauren decided to surprise her with them and not lecture her about the healthier alternatives. Plus, it had been a long time since Lauren had baked bread, and she really needed to keep her hands busy or she would've been occupying them by distracting Bo, who really needed to do her homework.

Bo huffed and pushed her book away. Lauren sighed at her frustration and wiped her hands on the towel around her shoulder before moving over to wrap her arms around her waist.

"You are super smart." Lauren kissed her exposed neck, running more kisses along and up her jawline to some of the more sensitive spots. She smiled when she was rewarded with the appropriate gasps and moans. "Have I told you lately how super sexy you are when you're in smartypants mode?"

"I just can't seem to concentrate tonight, and you're not exactly helping here." Bo finally leaned back in Lauren's embrace and wrapped her hands around Lauren's forearms. "Do we have to do this dinner tonight? Is it too late to postpone?"

"I should've asked you first; I'm sorry." Lauren realized she missed Tamsin, which was what prompted the dinner invite. She didn't even think about how it would affect Bo, and she felt guilty for that. "I can call; it's not too late."

"No, hon. You're excited about tonight. I can tell." Bo's body relaxed, like she was giving in, but her deep sigh warned she wasn't happy about it. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I'm usually the one distracting you, but I get the feeling that's not it this time because you've barely looked at me since you've been home." Lauren wasn't upset about that, and she hoped her tone conveyed that. She kissed Bo's neck one last time before releasing her from the embrace. "If this is going to bother you this much, maybe it's time to just go and meet him."

"I don't know, Laur. I just…I don't know." This was obviously what was bothering her, and she almost looked like she wanted to equal parts cry a river and punch a wall. "Maybe. Probably."

"You're scared, Bo. There's nothing wrong with being scared." Lauren moved back into the kitchen part of the island, though she stayed close to Bo as she leaned against the counter and gripped their hands together. "You have every reason in the world to be sickeningly happy right now, but you're not, and that worries me."

"It's not you…or us…or anything like that." Bo smiled a bit, though she looked so sad. Maybe they _should_ postpone the dinner date. "I love you, Lauren, and I am happy. You make me happy. I just…I don't know."

"Take it from someone who let her parents dictate a lot of her life. You can't let him hold this much power over you. You need to take control, and if that means meeting him, even if he rejects you, you can say you tried. You won't always have to wonder or keep beating yourself up and overstressing yourself because of it." Lauren brought Bo's palm to her lips and kissed the ring on her finger. "I love you and want to see you happy. I'll go with you, if you need me, but I think it's time, sweetie."

"You're always right, and that's frustrating. You know that?" Bo smirked before taking another deep breath. This one more relaxing than the others, at least. "These assignments aren't due until Sunday, so why don't we enjoy dinner tonight, and I can do them tomorrow after my shift. I'm not doing a double tomorrow because Kenzi wanted to pick up a shift. I think she's saving money for something, though she won't tell me what."

"Probably another pair of boots. I'm surprised she hasn't talked Trick into giving her storage space just for her shoes." Lauren loved when Bo chuckled in response, glad to see her fiance's smile again. "Go put your stuff up, I'll grab you a beer, and we'll meet on the back deck. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds perfect." Bo leaned forward and Lauren met her for the quick kiss. "I'll see you in a few seconds."

"Count on it." Lauren smiled as she watched Bo actually bounce a little as she took her books and materials back to the formal dining room, where Lauren let her keep her school stuff. She really needed to make a space downstairs for Bo. There was plenty of room for another desk and bookshelves, and Bo usually brought her stuff downstairs to sit on the couch and work anyways whenever Lauren was down there, so it's not like she wasn't used to it already.

Lauren smiled and tried to hide her own fear at what would happen and what was happening to her fiancé and their relationship all because of one man. It seemed like their parents always proved challenging, and Lauren didn't know how to deal with this one. Tamsin knew who her dad was, even though Acacia raised her as a single mom, and Lauren didn't know anybody growing up who didn't know who their parents at least were. This was new territory for her, so she didn't know how to help Bo deal with this. It didn't help that her father was powerful and evil and probably would cause more problems than solve them, but Lauren knew she had to be supportive. She just hoped that once Bo did meet him, they could start working on getting back to themselves again.

They only had four months to plan what they wanted for the wedding, even if it was going to be small and private. They hadn't even set a date yet, and they needed to get on that and find a venue sooner than later. There were too many distractions in their lives right now, and for once, it wasn't each other.


	41. Love is a Battlefield

Bo was trying not to feel frustrated. She really was trying hard, but she had just been on edge worse than usual lately. As the days passed, the more she learned about her father, the more frustrated she would get. Bo didn't even know how to approach him, and she couldn't make up her damn mind if she even wanted to approach him. So, she stayed in a perpetual state of frustration lately, and it didn't help when the semester started. At least Lauren wasn't pushing her to make a decision like Kenzi was, though their conversations lately were just about them going through the motions and Lauren being supportive by backing off and listening whenever Bo needed to vent. They didn't even feel like a couple anymore, not really, beyond the passionless exchanges. They were almost like really close roommates who loved each other, and it was way too soon for them to experience anything like that in their relationship, which didn't help Bo's frustrations a bit.

Once upon a time, Bo would just go downstairs from the clubhouse to the Dal and mete out her frustration on a bottle of Trick's cheap scotch. The burn she used to feel from it used to fuel her and make her forget for just a little while about all of her problems. Now, she lived in the suburbs, at least ten minutes from the closest dive bar, and the scotch wasn't cheap anymore. Lauren only ever stocked the good stuff, which was smooth and didn't burn. It's why Bo was drunk faster than usual, though in her defense, she hadn't really been drunk in several months. Not really since she and Lauren started being serious, which seemed like forever ago to her since it had already been the longest relationship she'd ever had even by that point and with the month long break. Still, drunk wasn't something she ever really had a desire to be anymore. She would be tipsy on occasion but never drunk. She wasn't even sure her goal was to be drunk tonight, but the scotch was just so good.

Tonight, the need to wash away her frustrations and the smooth liquor made her drunk.

This also meant that Tamsin's easy flirtation with her fiancé was extra frustrating and maddening, so Bo only got to exchange one problem for another. Maybe she should have taken Lauren up on that offer of cancelling tonight because Bo was really close to snapping Tamsin's neck. She knew the flirting was less than usual, probably because of Jo being there, but it just got to Bo for some reason tonight. The quiet smiles and looks; the flirty banter; the easy "we've been together for years" air about them. She trusted Lauren, but she didn't trust Tamsin wouldn't betray them both and make a move one day.

All of this "we've known we'd be together forever since we met" bullshit they were feeding Jo, recounting stories and laughing and being carefree, was just upsetting Bo more. She knew it was because her jealous streak came out hardcore when she was drunk, which was a big reason why she stopped drowning herself in alcohol all of the time. That, and she really didn't have a reason anymore. Lauren taught her the meaning of control. She didn't need to bury herself in liquor and a stranger just so she could feel something. She had this perfect little life with the perfect little future wife, and Bo was pissed that she wasn't overly happy and enjoying it.

All because of her stupid father. She had long ago given up on ever knowing about him, and now that she had the information and knowledge of him, Bo was scared. Plain and simple. She was truly and utterly scared, and the longer she waited, the more it kept building up in her head. If he even met with her, she didn't expect much. In fact, she expected it would be a more intense version of an evening with Lauren's parents, but still she was scared. What was worse: she felt silly for being scared. Lauren, Kenzi, and Trick offered to go with her, and Lauren and Kenzi constantly and perfectly played the supportive lover and best friend roles.

So, Bo was drunk and frustrated and using all of her energy not to snap Tamsin's neck.

"When Lauren and Talia were on one of their infamous breaks, I went to visit Lauren for a weekend and wound up staying a month." Tamsin was nothing but laughter and evil smirks. Her hand may have been holding the back of Jo's chair, but her body language was definitely pointed toward Lauren. Bo tried not to read into it too much, but how could she not? It was always that way with these two. "We were asleep one night, and I get startled out of bed because I think there's a burglar. Lauren grabs my old softball bat she keeps by her bed that I gave her when she moved down to Connecticut, for added protection in case of this very event. She's standing on the bed swinging wildly, saying something about unicorns attacking her, and I can't help but bust out laughing at how crazy she looks. Apparently, I figured her crazy would scare the burglars away, so I just relax back in the bed and let her ride out whatever weird shit she had going in her head. She snaps out of whatever lala-land she's in and tackles me. We hear the burglars walking up the steps, and she just grabs me. I still have a scar where her fingernails drew blood on my thigh."

"Well, you didn't have to sleep half naked. I'm pretty sure you started in clothes." Lauren just laughed quietly with her, trying to hide her embarrassment, since she had long ago given up protesting about the "copdoc" share time. Tonight was the first night Bo had heard the term, and she wasn't exactly fond of knowing her fiancé had a nickname for her relationship with another woman. Bo wanted a cute nickname for them and was actually surprised Kenzi had never given them one. Jo was just laughing with them, and Bo couldn't figure out why she wasn't equally as frustrated at these two. Instead, she was asking questions to keep them going.

"She does have a tendency to lose clothes in her sleep. And here I thought I was special." Jo smirked. She had a pretty smile, and it always reached her eyes. Bo figured she would probably have picked up this woman in another lifetime if she were drunk at a bar right now and didn't have the best girlfriend ever. "What happened with the burglars?"

"That's the thing. Not even burglars. Turns out it was Talia trying to sneak in and surprise me; like she hadn't been gone for over a month and could waltz back in like nothing happened. That was her MO, though, and I was the idiot who always took her back." Lauren took a sip of her wine. It was her second glass, but she had been nursing it since they finished dinner about twenty minutes ago. Bo had already excused herself three times to pour herself more scotch. Once, she even pretended like she was just helping by clearing the table of their dishes. In reality, she had cleared the patio dishes and downed another glass while rinsing them and putting them in the dishwasher, all while trying not hear the laughter or the stories on the back deck. "She comes in and finds me and Tamsin in bed together and starts yelling at me like I'd been cheating on her, even knowing who Tamsin was."

"This Talia sounds like a piece of work." Jo chuckled a bit before downing her own glass of wine. "I'm glad Tamsin was a better experience for you as far as exes go."

"At least she stopped calling or writing out of the blue, just to see if Lauren was single so she could rub it in her face whenever she got a new girlfriend." Tamsin chuckled again before taking a long pull from her beer. "If she knew Lauren was settling down? If she actually got a glimpse of Bo? She would be shitting a brick and playing stalker right now. She's the worst kind of ex girlfriend: the batshit crazy ex girlfriend."

"I beg to differ." Bo even heard the slight slur in her speech. It was the first time she had said anything since doing the dishes, and that was over an hour ago.

"Bo?" Lauren looked at her with the most concerned expression Bo had ever seen. It was the first time she'd made eye contact in a while, and it was the opposite of the fun loving and carefree tone she had just seconds before. "Everything okay, hon?"

"No, it's just. I beg to differ on what the worst kind of ex girlfriend is." Bo had committed and found she couldn't stop herself. She didn't even care who she pissed off. "The worst kind is the ex who lingers long after and pretends like they're still in a relationship with you. The kind that talks about 'soulmates for life' all while sitting with their ex's future wife and their own new girlfriend. The kind that is way too touchy feely and close and can't seem to let things go."

"Bo, sweetie. I think you've had enough." Lauren picked up Bo's almost empty glass from the patio table and moved it away from Bo's reach, as though she couldn't just go inside and grab another glass.

"Well, I'm just saying. She lost you a long time ago. She had her chance with you, and she doesn't even hide the fact that she's still in love with you." Bo tried to stop herself this time, since she could tell she went too far. Jo seemed to shrink a bit in her seat, and Bo had a feeling the woman knew exactly what she was talking about. Tamsin had fire in her eyes, and Lauren looked concerned and scared now. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? You all know it's true."

"Bo, sweetie, why don't you call it a night?" Lauren stood from the table, motioning for Bo to take her hand.

"Call it a night? I'd say the party just started." Bo just leaned back in her chair more. She hadn't felt like this in a long time, and it was like she was having an out of body experience. It was like she was watching herself from someplace else and couldn't stop herself from saying or doing something stupid or mean. "What? What?!" Bo watched Lauren flinch, and she did stop then. She was surprised because she was being overly aggressive. She had never been an aggressive drunk before, even at her worst, and she had just scared the most important person in her life. "Are you scared of me?"

"Look, you're drunk, baby." Lauren reeled in her emotions, and Bo just wanted her to react. She wanted some emotional response, but instead, she got the doctor persona. She rolled her eyes and looked to see Tamsin and Jo standing to leave. "I can help you get upstairs and settled for the night. Look, everything is going to be alright, sweetie."

"Fine, but if she turns around and makes a move on you one day, know it's on you." Bo stood, standing toe to toe with Lauren and watching her try not to flinch again. Bo felt like the biggest asshole in the world, but she couldn't stop. She had no control over herself; like she was going Dark Bo because she felt threatened and couldn't rein in her emotions. "I just want you to know that, _sweetie."_

"Hey, hey! Stop this shit." Tamsin moved to cut the standoff, which only enraged Bo more. Tamsin was playing the protector again for Lauren. They had never fought like this; Bo had never treated Lauren like this. Why would she start now? They were just talking about Talia, and Bo knew the stories and knew Talia was aggressive and verbally abusive to Lauren. Would this be a dealbreaker? Was her behavior right now going to ruin everything? Was this Bo screwing it up after all? "Bo, you should listen to Lauren."

"No, you need to listen to me, Tammy." Bo decided to turn her attention on who was pissing her off to begin with. "I'm through with this fawning over Lauren you do all of the time. We get it. You love each other and hate that you couldn't work out, but you screwed up. You let her go and didn't fight hard enough."

"You're right. I didn't fight hard enough, but you need to stop worrying about me screwing up your relationship and maybe take a long look in the mirror at yourself. You're a mess." Tamsin was intimidating, Bo could admit, but she wasn't backing down. "Sure, I love Lauren. I'll always love Lauren. Yes, I screwed up because she's amazing and wonderful and everything a good girlfriend would and should be, but that's just it. For some reason, I wasn't good enough for her, but she makes me want to try. So, get your head out of your ass and start realizing that I'm not a threat to you. I may love Lauren, but I'm not in love with her anymore. Not to that degree anyways. So, get used to it because I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, it was a lovely dinner." Jo looked slightly upset and uncomfortable. Who could really blame her? Bo took a deep breath before looking over at Lauren again, who seemed extremely hurt but was still obviously concerned. "It's getting late, so we should be heading out."

"Sorry. She's not…ever like this. It's been a stressful time." Lauren moved to walk Tamsin and Jo out, leaving Bo standing there to realize what she'd just done. She made Lauren use an excuse for her, and that was both upsetting and revealing. Bo never wanted Lauren to feel embarrassed about her, and she just did exactly that. Only, she made it worse because she actually made her scared of her, too. Instead of waiting for Lauren to finish saying her goodbyes, Bo decided to pull the plug on the deck lights and trudge up the stairs. She didn't know why she was so angry, but as she fell onto the bed and prepared to pass out, she decided to never do this again. She just hoped that she could make true on that promise.

* * *

Lauren knew Bo was intense and emotional, but she'd never seen her drunk. She had always assumed that Bo would be overly handsy and flirty; not aggressive and mean like she was the other night. She didn't like it and wondered if this was who Bo was before they met. They had known each other less than a year, so maybe it was good that they tried this domestic life before committing completely with marriage. Maybe it was time for them to really touch the deepest, darkest parts of each other so that they could build that forever together. They could say they wanted to be together, they could be completely in love, they could be overly happy with each other and fit perfectly in their daily lives, but until they learned how to deal with the bad stuff, they would have a hard time making a lasting marriage. For all of her parents' faults, they did love one another in their own way and were perfectly suited in their marriage because they knew how to work at it. They had seen each other at their worst and still managed to last. Lauren wanted that; she just wanted the love she got with Bo to go along with it.

They had dealt with some of the bad stuff, especially in the beginning, but it was nothing like the other night. Bo had never yelled at her like that and had never both worried and frightened her so much. After talking about Talia, even though they were just regaling some of Lauren and Tamsin's crazier adventures, all before they were romantically involved, Lauren couldn't help but remember how manipulative and scary Talia could be, and she didn't want to associate that with Bo. Lauren had three major relationships in her life: Talia; Tamsin; and Bo. Without the other two, Lauren wasn't sure she would know how to appreciate and love Bo like she did. She wanted Bo to be her last because she usually made her feel loved and happy. In fact, she did feel loved and happy until Bo's outburst. She hadn't even realized her fiancé had been drinking that much because she had been too preoccupied with trying to make Jo feel comfortable. Lauren knew that Bo was spiraling a bit and becoming overly obsessive and frustrating, but she had no idea how bad it was until that moment. It actually made her feel guilty for not doing something sooner, believing she was doing the right thing by supporting Bo with whatever she needed. Apparently, she needed more than soothing, supportive words and an attentive listener.

The event happened two nights ago, and Lauren opted to sleep in the guest room since Bo wasn't even talking to her, obviously guilty but not quite ready to admit what happened. They hadn't talked to each other or really made much eye contact. Lauren still didn't trust herself not to get emotional back, and Bo was playing on every last reserve of her control and resolve. Lauren had never felt scared like that around Bo; the opposite, actually, but the other night, Lauren was terrified and worried.

As she stepped out of the shower, she noticed Bo sitting there on the toilet with her face buried in her hands. She looked up and had obviously been crying. Lauren took in a deep breath before wrapping her towel tighter around her body. She moved to the sink and grabbed her comb to start fixing her hair, since she was already running a little late this morning.

As she was moisturizing her face, Lauren glanced over to see Bo watching her with those teary eyes. It was the longest they'd been in the same room together in days. She took another deep breath before washing her hands and grabbing the tweezers to pluck that errant eyebrow hair she saw before she got in the shower.

"I'm so sorry." The words were so quiet, and Bo's voice cracked a little, and it was hard for Lauren not to just go to her and wrap her in her arms. Instead of immediately responding, she put the tweezers away, calm as possible so she could have time to pull in her resolve and not break down with her fiancé.

"I get that you're an emotional person, but Bo, the next time that happens, I can't promise I'll be around. I never in a million years expected that from you. Talia used to do that to me, and I promised myself I'd never let that happen again." Lauren took in another deep breath, knowing it probably wasn't the best place to start their conversation. They hadn't talked to each other the past few days, and Lauren was upset that the first thing she said to her wasn't something more profound. She'd had days to play out this conversation and practice what she wanted to say, but now that it was here, it was like everything disappeared on her. "You know this, so why would you even let yourself get to that point if you knew that was a possibility? Why wouldn't you say anything?"

"Lauren, that's the thing. I've never…that wasn't me. Even at my drunkest, I've never acted like that. I don't…" Bo was gripping the sides of the toilet seat, and Lauren wondered how long she had been sitting there and waiting for Lauren to get out of the shower. "I'm sorry. I can't apologize enough. That wasn't me. I don't know what that was."

"I do. I think you do, too." Lauren closed her eyes to keep from crying. She couldn't afford to cry this morning; she had done enough of it the past few nights in the guest room.

"It's not…I don't…" Bo's tears had subsided, but her eyes were still bloodshot and swollen. There was even a bead of sweat falling from her brow, indicating she must have been in here a long time with the steam from the shower making her sweat more than her obvious discomfort or fear at having this conversation. Lauren finally turned around to look at her face to face instead of using the mirror as a buffer. It wasn't like it was hiding her anyways.

"You've been burying yourself with learning about your father. You've always been scared about being a bad person because of your mother, and now you've learned that he's so much worse. It's natural that your psyche is playing into that fear." Lauren leaned against the counter, feeling her towel slipping a little and gripping it to prevent it from falling. The fact that she even cared that the towel was covering her around Bo told her how uncomfortable she was.

"What if I am a monster? What if I _am_ like them?" Bo's voice cracked again. It was the same argument point she always had, and Lauren didn't feel like giving another lecture on logical fallacies.

"Nature versus nurture. You're not a monster. You may think you have that coming from both sides, but even monsters have feelings, Bo." Lauren closed her eyes again and took another deep breath. When she opened them, Bo was giving her that lost girl look she always had whenever they discussed her parents. "Your mother still loved you enough to hide you from your father. Your father obviously loved you enough to let you go with Trick once he found out about you. That kind of sacrifice and love isn't monstrous, and that's what you get from your parents. You get their passion; you get their heart. Your morals and need to do the right thing and fight the wrongs? Those are things you learned, which were only amplified by that passion and heart. Just because your parents do or did bad things doesn't mean you will, too."

"But I've already done so many bad things." Bo had told her enough stories about her past that Lauren knew, but having this information didn't change how she felt or who they were.

"Baby, you are beautiful. I wish you'd start realizing just how much. It's more than just your looks; you are incredibly brave and loyal and sweet and good." Lauren finally moved until she could pull Bo into her arms. Bo wrapped her arms tight around Lauren's torso, and it felt odd to feel aroused in the moment when she felt Bo's hot breath through her towel. "You're not a monster, Bo, but you scared me the other night. I could have left then if I really thought you meant it, but I'm still here, aren't I?"

"What if I did mean it, though?" Bo gripped tighter, her voice a bit muffled in the towel.

"Did you?" Lauren moved back from the embrace so they could look at each other. She needed to see Bo's eyes, just so she could be sure herself.

"No. Even when I said and acted like that, I didn't mean it." Bo slowly glided her hands down Lauren's torso until they were resting on her hips. She followed her actions with her eyes before looking back up at Lauren. That's when Lauren knew everything would be okay if they could just get past this.

"Bo, sweetie, if it's affecting you this much, then maybe it's time." She moved from the embrace and went back to resume getting ready for work. She was definitely going to be late, but at least she was just missing her morning office hours, which was mostly her reading journals on her couch, drinking coffee, and making a game plan for the day, since students rarely came to her office in the mornings.

"I know." She was biting her lip and gripping the toilet seat again. She'd obviously made this very decision in their time apart.

"I'm here. I'll go with you. Anything you need, but honey, you can't keep doing this to yourself. To others. It's not good for your health, and it's affecting your work, school, and home life." Lauren pulled out her flat iron and plugged it in, deciding she wouldn't have time to curl her hair this morning like she'd planned. "You know Tamsin is overly protective of me, and if Jo wasn't there, I wouldn't be surprised if I had to break up a physical fight between you two. That story she told about Talia walking in on us? I had to break up a fight then, and I never want to do that again."

"Is Tamsin really mad?" Bo winced before she moved to her sink and started to brush her teeth. She just looked at Lauren, waiting for a response.

"She's not exactly happy, but she knows you were drunk." Lauren had Tamsin calling and texting nonstop the past few days, showcasing that overprotectiveness. With everything she said the other night, Tamsin's own relationship was obviously rocky right now, too. Even if Jo seemed cool and Tamsin really liked her, a major relationship faux pas was to admit you love someone else in front of the current love interest, and Tamsin had done exactly that. "She says she knows you love me and understands your frustration, though she did warn if it happens again, I'm to tell her immediately so she can come and kick your ass like she should've the other night."

"Noted. And it won't…happen again. At least I don't want it to. I didn't…" Bo rinsed out her sink, obviously sucking up since Lauren would get on her to do that almost every morning and night. "I'm sorry. I never want you to be scared or embarrassed of me. I love you." She moved until she was facing Lauren again. "So much."

"So, prove it and figure this out." Lauren knew Bo was telling the truth; they were still in love, even if they weren't connecting lately. "You're pulling away from me, and I'm starting to worry you don't want this anymore."

"I know. I'm sorry. I really, really do, and I want to be happy." Bo closed her eyes in self admonishment before opening them and trying out a smile. "I am happy, really. I just…"

"What do you need from me to help you get there again?" Lauren hadn't slept much the past few nights, too stressed and worried, so she had time to decide that she would fight for Bo and help her, but her fiancé had to break first. Lauren was kind of glad she did this morning because two days without talking or sleeping next to Bo and feeling like her relationship was ending were not helping her resolve.

"You really are the perfect girlfriend. Tamsin was right about that." Bo smirked, obviously testing what was okay between them right now. Lauren relaxed her stance a little, realizing she wasn't exactly making it easy. "I just need you. This is something I need to do on my own, but maybe you could wait for me? Maybe drive me there? Make sure I actually go in?"

"Of course." Lauren smiled tightly and nodded. She hated going to work late and breaking her routine, but she knew this was one of those important relationship moments that trumped work. In the past, she hated when her personal life affected her work, but since being with Bo, Lauren had learned to do a lot of things differently.

"What if he doesn't want to meet me, though?" This was obviously what Bo had been afraid of the most when trying to make her decision on what to do. This is what was frustrating her the most because she and Lauren both knew that would hurt worse than being rejected in person.

"Then at least you tried, Bo, and we know we're better off because of it." Lauren wanted to believe that. She had to believe it if she was going to make Bo believe it.

"What if he does want to meet me?" Bo's eyes sparkled a bit, and she probably didn't even know how her eyes lit up at even the mention or thought of finally meeting this man, her father. Lauren really wished she could help more, to make sure that the meeting would happen, but she wanted to respect boundaries and thought dropping her name to get the man to meet his daughter would do more harm than good, for both of their families.

"Then, we'll deal with the aftermath and consequences of that. We'll deal because it's what we do." Lauren realized she wasn't angry or scared anymore, so she decided to pull Bo in for a proper hug, squeezing this time because she really missed Bo's arms around her. "We've not come this far just to let this one stranger ruin everything. No matter what happens, it's not just you dealing by yourself, okay? We're in this together, for better or worse." Bo nodded before placing a soft, needy kiss against Lauren's lips before she had a chance to protest. They moved from the embrace, but Bo kept their hands together. Lauren could feel her hair drying on its own, which meant it was curling a little with the natural waves she had, and she was glad she plugged in the flat iron because there was no way she'd be able to tame it much today beyond that.

"I'm going to call his office today to see if he'll meet with me. What time are you done at school?" Considering how distracted she had been lately, Bo not having Lauren's schedule memorized yet wasn't as surprising as it probably should have been. It only proved how out of sync they really were lately.

"I usually have office hours until 5, but if you need me, you call me. I have three classes and some lab work today, but again, if you need me, you call me. Okay? I will come when I can." Lauren decided to get dressed and fool with her hair and makeup after. It was a break in her morning routine, but considering the routine lately, she was kind of glad for the change.

"Okay." Bo nodded but wouldn't make eye contact.

"I'm not kidding, Bo, and I'll make sure Kenzi stays on you today until you do call. I can't keep…" Lauren took in another deep breath, trying to force herself to relax and stop being on the offensive like she had been the past few days. "I want you better."

"I want me better, too. I really am sorry."

"Just make that call, Bo. Not just for me, but because it's what you need, too. I'm not being pushy; I just want to make sure you're good, okay?"

"Okay."

"Grab a shower. I'll finish getting ready, and we can ride together." Lauren felt like a traditional carpool with her fiancé to their respective workplaces would be a good start to repairing their relationship. Bo's smile reached her eyes as a response.

"God, I've missed you." Bo let out a deep breath through her smile, apparently not able to resist sneaking a quick but intense kiss before tearing her clothes off and hopping in the shower.

As Lauren was getting dressed, she felt a bit lighter than she had since the other night. She felt good that they could get past this and survive it, and once they did, Lauren Lewis knew without a doubt that Bo Dennis was going to be her wife until death did them part.


	42. Father of Mine

Bo chickened out at least a dozen times before Kenzi finally pulled the phone from her hand and weaseled around the other side of the bar so Bo couldn't take the phone from her as she talked to the receptionist. By the time Bo hopped over the bar to get it from her, Kenzi was already in process of setting up an appointment for Bo with Mr. Barnett. Sly as she was, Kenzi told the receptionist it was regarding "family business" and that he would know what it was about if she would just drop the name McCorrigan. Kenzi kept pushing her away and ducking away from her until the receptionist confirmed an appointment. Trick only watched from the sidelines as he continued to polish the glasses they abandoned.

Bo was finally going to meet her father, and Kenzi said she would tie her up and drag her there if she had to. After explaining the events from the past few days, Bo could just sit there as Kenzi scolded her for not telling her sooner and for acting like a total ass. Kenzi laid into her, defending her new roommate and apparent new BFF, stating Tamsin was seriously trying to move on from Lauren to avoid that very fight. She agreed that Tamsin and Lauren sucked at it, but that they weren't doing it to intentionally hurt Bo. They were friends before they were lovers, so they had a history, which only made Bo admit the stories they were telling Jo had nothing to do with them dating and everything to do with their friendship. That only made Bo feel like even more of an ass because that was a big improvement.

"Yeah, but why does she get to flirt and act like they're still in a relationship?" Bo had argued.

"BoBo, it's because they _are_ still in a relationship. They're always going to be in a relationship. Those two are like us; forever bonded, just with a little more sexual history thrown in the mix. They have fifteen years of friendship and only less than a year total of romance in their history. They're like us, babycakes; that kind of bond takes a lot to break." Kenzi rebutted.

"But you and I never slept together." Bo was glad Kenzi lightened the mood after that, though she seriously needed to apologize to Tamsin and Jo. The past few days had caused Bo to reflect on her behavior that night, and she didn't feel like she was wrong for addressing the issue. It was a longstanding issue, which she thought she had gotten over and accepted, but apparently drunk, frustrated Bo had a lot less tact or tolerance for the lovefest.

She may have gone about it the wrong way, but Bo was glad it was out in the open. For some reason, sitting in bed the other night, missing Lauren being right next to her, she replayed Tamsin's words repeatedly over in her mind, and they finally resonated with Bo. She said she wasn't "in love" with Lauren anymore, and that actually did wonders to soothe the beast within. Bo was letting her insecurities and jealousy overrule her emotions, and she needed to approach that topic a lot differently, and definitely not in front of Jo. Bo actually felt guilty for provoking Tamsin to say those things in front of her girlfriend. Jo was cool and Tamsin seemed to like her a lot, so Bo hoped she didn't screw that up for them.

Thinking about the horrible dinner episode only caused Bo to remember why she even acted like that. It wasn't the alcohol, though that didn't exactly help matters any. It was this very thing: Meeting her father. And now, she had an appointment with him.

When she was dressing this morning, she actually couldn't decide what to wear and changed her mind at least three times. Lauren was patient with her and ironed every outfit for her until she had one completely on her body. Bo found herself dressing like she would be having dinner with the Lewis clan, with a simple white button down and grey pencil skirt. She perfectly tousled her hair and paid careful attention to her accessories, putting on the beautifully fancy diamond earrings Lauren got her for her birthday. Lauren kissed her cheek and fixed her lapels before handing her Rolex to Bo, stating that he needed to know she wasn't there for money and even simple details made a difference in allaying that possibility. Lauren also removed her family crest necklace so she could wrap it around Bo's neck, saying it was for good luck and to know she did have a family waiting for her back home. As if Bo could ever forget that.

Lauren kept offering to have her TA take over her classes today, and that meant a whole lot to Bo that she even offered the first time considering Lauren wouldn't take a day off of work even when she was sick. It was a vast difference in the Lauren Lewis Bo had met last year, and the fact she was serious and cancelled her office hours this afternoon, just so she could be there for Bo once the meeting was over, was a small miracle and only made Bo realize exactly why she needed to do this so she could fight to keep this woman in her life.

Lauren dropped Bo off at the Dal, making sure Kenzi met them so Bo wouldn't run away. The kid gloves treatment was a little off-putting from those two, but she understood why they were making sure this meeting happened today. Kenzi drove her to the meeting when the time came and walked in with her. The entire building was actually owned by her father's company, she learned, and his office was on the 23rd floor. When Kenzi pushed the button in the elevator, the other people in there just kept glancing at her, obviously trying to read her intentions for going to the top. She briefly wondered if she looked like a high class hooker, considering she didn't have time to buy a longer skirt. One of the gentleman in the elevator was obviously interested in more than the floor button she pushed, indicating Bo hadn't lost her ability to read people's sexual energy, though she would definitely never go there. Kenzi made idle chitchat like they belonged in that building, and as the elevator ascended, so did Bo's anxiety levels.

When they exited the elevator, there was a large glass double door and windows that looked into a receptionist-like area. Bo wasn't really surprised that this entire floor was just Darcy's office, but she didn't expect the overabundance of plants or pictures adorning the walls. They walked up to the desk and Kenzi took point.

"We're here to see Mr. Barnett. We're his one o'clock." Kenzi winked at the receptionist as she played with the ink pens at her station, leaning on the desk and not caring about invading personal space. That was Kenzi, though, regardless of where they were, so Bo couldn't really scold her for being unprofessional or aggressive with the receptionist. "Actually, she's his one o'clock. I'm just the delivery driver. I do take tips."

"Miss Dennis, I'll let him know you are here." The receptionist gave Kenzi a nasty glare before she stood from the desk, leaving them alone in this oversized waiting room that had nobody else in it. Bo was curious if it was always this empty, considering how important her father was. If he was called the Wanderer, Bo couldn't figure out why he needed such a big office if he hardly used it since he was away on business so much. She didn't want the corporate lifestyle and was glad she was going into the other family business. Being in this place kind of renewed her love for the Dal because Bo knew she'd never be a 9-5 office type person.

Kenzi walked around and started looking at pictures as they waited. It seemed to be taking a long time just to announce somebody was there, considering the deserted area, but Bo was too nervous to really care. In a few moments, her life was going to change, and she hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

"Dude, your dad's got a wicked case of 'rub it in' syndrome. Is that the Queen of England?" Kenzi pointed to a picture, but Bo was too fidgety to move. She did what she practiced with Lauren this morning and took slow, calming breaths, though they weren't helping as much as they did this morning. That could be because Lauren's presence always helped to calm her, though. It didn't help that all Bo was running on right now was zero sleep and two cups of coffee. Now was not the time to realize she needed to pee, and she had to resist the urge to make her way back to the hall to hit the restroom. "Holy shit, that's the Sex Pistols. You're dad's got some _beaucoup_ kickass points right now."

"I'd say that's the point." Bo took in another deep breath and smiled a bit at her best friend. The receptionist returned, looking even angrier than she was before, though Bo wasn't sure why.

"He'll be with you shortly." She sat down behind her desk, nose in the air and watching them both with a judging eye. Bo was used to getting judging looks, but this was different, and she didn't know why. Did this woman know why she was there? Was she thinking Bo was there for money? Would her father think that was the only reason she contacted him? Surely he would have done his research once he found out about the meeting, so he would know who she was. Darcy Barnett didn't seem like the type to just let anybody on his books.

"Bo, these aren't publicity pictures. They're actual 'at their house, hanging out' type of shit." Kenzi pointed to a picture, but Bo was definitely preoccupied now. She knew her best friend was trying to distract her and help her not freak out, but there wasn't really anything that could stop her from freaking out. She had waited almost 30 years for this moment, and now that it was here, Bo was doing her best to keep herself from vomiting all over his fancy carpet. "Oprah? Three United States presidents? Some bigwig from Russia I should probably know? And my personal favorite? Daddy dearest rocking it out backstage with a troupe of ballerinas. He's not kidding around. Money really does buy happiness sometimes."

The receptionist's phone rang, and it was the loudest sound in the entire universe. The cacophony seemed to permeate the entire expanse of the room, echoing and bouncing right into her ears. Bo could feel her heart thrumming wildly throughout her entire body, and she seriously felt sick.

"Mr. Barnett will see you now." The receptionist stood, as if to guide Bo like there was any confusion where she was going. There were bathrooms and a fountain in the hall before coming into the entrance to the office, so there was only one door in here. Bo swallowed hard as she moved to follow the woman into the room. The first thing Bo noticed was that the entire place was floor-to-ceiling windows except for the wall that led into the waiting area. Her father was standing with his back to them, holding a walking cane out with his right hand but not leaning on it, like it was a prop more than a necessity.

"You may leave us, Janine." He still didn't turn around, instead staring out into the city outside his highrise window. The receptionist left and shut the door behind her, leaving Bo alone with the very man she had wanted to meet for a very long time. Now that she was here, regardless of the things she had practiced saying since she was a teenager if this moment ever happened, Bo was speechless. "I wondered if you would ever seek me out. I must say I'm surprised it took you this long."

"In my defense, I only recently discovered who you were, so I apologize for my tardiness." Bo stood still, not sure if it was safe to walk the long distance or which part of the office she should even go to, since there were so many options. He had a desk area, a television area, a bar area, and even a putting green area. It looked equal parts bachelor pad and high-powered businessman with more money and space than he knew what to do with.

"Come. See your inheritance." His voice was deeper than she expected. It was strong and powerful, but its bass timbre resonated in this expansive office. Even though he appeared miles away, she could still hear him clearly.

"That's not why I'm here." Bo finally walked forward as she answered until she was standing next to him. His cologne was strong, and he didn't smell like a dad at all. She expected something like Old Spice, just like Trick wore. Instead, Darcy smelled like an attractive, powerful man. Instead of answering her immediately, he turned his head to look at her for the first time. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself and not say anything stupid. He was tall and intimidating and every bit the scary she expected. His eyes were like amused razors cutting her open and torturing her as he just continued to stare at her without much of an expression. Finally, he smirked a bit and relaxed before resuming his stare out the window.

"No, I suppose you're not."

"I just…wanted to know my father."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"I only ever saw a picture of you when you were younger with my mother; I'm guessing long before I was born. Well, I did only see that one picture; the Internet Age is the age of the stalker, that's for sure. Like I said, I only recently found out who you were. My fiancé's parents told me your name finally, since my own grandfather or mother wouldn't do it." Bo tried to laugh to lighten the mood. The entire situation seemed outrageous and overly dramatic. If he had been anyone else, Bo wondered if she would have had as hard a time getting answers from her family. "I know you gave me up, but I had to take a chance and meet you."

"Things worked out well for you regardless." Her father narrowed his eyes like he was trying to read her, and Bo tried to figure out his super power. How could he provoke so much fear with just his eyes? He smirked again before slowly moving to the bar, leaning his walking cane against the wall. "The Internet isn't the only way to find out things. Never underestimate the power of a strong network of people and the world's best law team on the payroll. When you called, I immediately had my lawyers on the case. I'm glad to see your mother is doing well, and by doing well, I mean not in prison for murdering anyone else."

"I rarely see her. Maybe once a year, but it's random when she visits." Bo moved to stand on the other side of the bar, feeling like their roles were ironically reversed as he poured them both glasses of bourbon. Considering recent events, Bo wasn't in the mood for drinking for quite a while. Still, she accepted the glass when he handed it to her. He didn't even ask if she wanted one or if she even drank bourbon. It was the good Kentucky bourbon; a reserve batch from what the label said, and Bo did want to try it because she knew that bottle had to have been expensive. "I have so many questions."

"I'm sure that you do." He sipped his bourbon with neater precision than Adam Lewis, and it actually impressed Bo. "I have to be on my plane by 3:30, so I have the helicopter waiting for me up on the roof to take me to the hangar when we finish here."

"I have so many questions, but I have no idea where to start. I have no idea what I even _should_ ask." Bo took a deep breath before taking a soft sip from the glass, closing her eyes to enjoy the flavors. Trick and Kenzi both would be shitting a brick right now if he could taste this. It was definitely the good shit.

"Let me save you the trouble and some time." He took another purposed sip from his glass, the ice cubes seemingly not moving from the stillness in his hand. "I didn't know you existed until I saw in the news that your mother was on trial for murder. I was at the university by that point but flew up just so I could see it for myself. When I saw you there in the court room, I laughed that anybody would bring a kid to court until I recognized Aoife's father. When you turned around, I knew you were mine."

"Trick said you wanted me. Why didn't you fight?" Bo cleared her throat and fought the tears she felt trying to surface. For some reason, she wanted her dad to think she was strong.

"I couldn't fight for you; not really. A bastard child with a soon-to-be convicted murderer? My relationship with Aoife was already the boon of my existence, according to my family. To have a child with her and to have that discovered in the news as she was on trial for killing a man? I only could fight to keep you from me. It's all my parents would let me do, so that I wouldn't disgrace the family name." He seemed so tall, as he looked down at her from across the bar. "I was rebellious and young and loved your mother once, so of course I wanted you, but I only ever saw the bigger picture. A scandal like that would have caused stocks to plummet, and there was no way that was happening."

"So, you traded me as stock insurance?" Bo tried not to sound hurt. She knew to expect these things; it was different having them confirmed, though.

"I did want you, Bo. You were beautiful and precocious, and I could tell you would be powerful like me one day. You get that honest from both sides." He took in a deep breath, and it was the most human he had appeared to her since she'd walked in the office."I could have made the Aoife thing go away, but that only would have triggered more questions of why I did that. I needed her gone, but I couldn't let it come back to me. It had to be cleaner. I could have taken you without anyone ever knowing you were Aoife's child, but there was only one way to do that."

"Then, why didn't you?" Bo clenched her teeth tighter and gripped the tumbler in her hand, watching the liquid as she swirled it in her glass because she didn't trust making eye contact with him at the moment.

"Fitzpatrick." The way he said Trick's name did not hide his dislike of him. She looked up and saw a slight fire in his eyes and understood why he always got what he wanted. Nobody would dare say no to him. "He refused to let me take you away from him. He's a very powerful man in his own right, and that impressed me. Not many people have ever stood up to me in my life, and even less people survive to tell the tale."

"Believe me, I know. Imagine coming home past curfew on a school night." She chuckled, briefly remembering how her grandfather was scary when he was angry, too. Bo believed Trick was scarier because Darcy had the power, money, and stature to intimidate and get what he wanted, but Trick still possessed that same quality without those things.

"He gave me something I wanted more than my own child." He smirked again, as he took another quiet sip, emptying his glass.

"What could be more important than your child?" Bo was afraid he'd say it was his stocks again.

"Funny you should say that." It was the first evil smirk her father gave, and Bo could see the darkness in him. She could sense the very thing she'd always felt burrowing deep within herself, and she was getting to witness how easy it would be to give into the darkness. It really was tempting, but she knew she had to do good. She had to be good. She _wanted_ to be good. Something told her, though, if she just asked, he would have her by his side and nobody would ever ask questions. "I needed Aoife gone; he made that happen for me."

"How?" Bo didn't mean to sound startled, but that was the last thing she would have expected.

"He really told you nothing." This seemed to make him chuckle, his deep, throaty laugh reminding her of an animated villain. "Of course he wouldn't."

"It was like pulling teeth to get him to admit I even had a father." Bo could feel her heartbeat in her throat as she swallowed, though she attempted a smirk in hopes it would encourage him to tell her the stories.

"He gave up his own child to save you." Darcy arched an eyebrow as he clearly was observing her response. Bo wasn't even sure how to respond to that, so she just let him continue. "He went on the stand to testify about Aoife confessing the murder to him. He refused to do it at first, but when I gave him the ultimatum, he made his choice. He chose you, which was a smart move on his part, since Aoife would have disappeared one way or the other. He just made it less messy for you _and_ me."

"Huh?" Bo wasn't sure she heard him correctly. Sure, they had problems, but Trick wouldn't testify against his own daughter. Then, Bo thought back to all of the times she'd seen them fight whenever Aoife was released from prison, and suddenly, a lot of her childhood memories made sense. Sure, her mom had killed the man. Bo had become obsessed with the case and knowing what really happened when she was old enough to understand. Her mom even explained it to her one night. Funny how Aoife would tell a fifteen year old why she murdered a man but wouldn't tell about Darcy. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Dear, don't insult my intelligence. I know you're not that daft. I've seen your college transcript." He rolled his eyes at her before pouring himself another scotch. "Your grandfather gave up your mother to save you. I needed her gone; he made that happen in exchange for you. We made the deal, he testified, and everybody walked away without any scratches."

"What about Aoife? You hated my mother that much?" Bo was baffled by this news. When she was looking up the stuff on her mom's trial, why didn't she find anything about Trick testifying? Had Darcy paid off people to keep that particular detail off the official records? Was that part of the deal he made with Trick? If this was true, then what else weren't they telling her? Not just about this, but about everything.

"The opposite, actually. I loved your mother, so she had to go away." He sipped at his scotch but never broke eye contact. The gleam in his eye made Bo start to question his sanity a little. Apparently, she had the monster and insanity genes from both sides.

"That's not love." Bo immediately thought of Lauren, who would probably be getting out of class right now and would be headed home to wait for them. "I know what love is, and that's not it. You don't use power or money or whatever to push them away. You fight to keep them, even when you screw up or they frustrate the hell out of you."

"Ah, yes. You recently found love this year. Beautiful ring, by the way. Excellent taste." He nodded to her hands, which caused Bo to pull her left hand from the grip she had on her glass just so she could play with the ring adorning her finger. "I understand you're marrying a Lewis? The oldest daughter."

"Her name is Lauren, and yes. Lauren Lewis." Bo felt her heart start to race again, and she hoped the sweat that she felt wasn't visible.

"Yes, wonderful choice. Great gene pool. I approve. Dr. Stella Lewis is a phenomenal and classic beauty. I imagine her daughter will age similarly." He took their glasses and placed them in the sink behind the bar, not even bothering to ask if Bo was finished with hers. Not that it mattered because Bo had only taken the one sip, too preoccupied to concern herself with drinking no matter how good it was. "I loved my little peek inside the Lewis family skeleton closet. I have plenty of ammunition, should the need ever arise."

"Of course you would have done research." Bo felt her protective streak come to mind, as she remembered the conversation with her future in-laws at that last banquet event. Their look into her life was what started her on this path to finding this man. She stood from her stool and found herself using her body to intimidate, not caring that she probably looked like a little girl playing by mimicking her father. "I have never asked you for anything in my entire life, but I am asking you for something now: to leave the Lewis family alone. This one thing; that's all."

"You have balls, kid." He chuckled slightly, but Bo wasn't backing down from this. Being a Barnett was one of the reasons Lauren's parents weren't fond of her, and even if they were being more civilized toward her now and were accepting the marriage, Bo wanted to protect them from their fear. "Do you know what happened to the last person who told me what to do?"

"I'm not telling you what to do. I'm asking you, as your daughter, to give me this one thing." Bo took in a deep breath, feeling her nostrils flare as she never broke eye contact with him. They stared at each other for a few moments; Bo wasn't sure how long. Finally, he blinked, which surprised her that he was the first to break.

"I make no promises. There are too many delicious things there not to want to mess with." He chuckled again before coming back from around the bar to stand next to her. He placed a hand on her right shoulder, and Bo felt a slight tingling sensation. It was the first physical contact she'd received from her father, and it almost felt like he was congratulating her with that simple gesture. Trick had done that very thing for her several times, and she tried to remember how much love and support she'd always felt from her grandfather because she didn't want to think of him as a man capable of selling out his own daughter. Bo realized why he did it was to save her, and she needed to focus on that. Even with all of his power and wealth, even with his string of women, Darcy was a lonely man. Bo could tell because she was him for the longest time. To never love Lauren and have her love in return wasn't a possibility for Bo. If she had been raised by Darcy, there was no doubt she and Lauren would have crossed paths at some point; there would no doubt be that strong attraction, too, but the Bo that Lauren loved was the Bo she was now, and she wouldn't trade history for all of the money and power in the world. Bo loved her life, and it was this moment she realized just how much and just how happy she truly was.

"I get that you're a man who can do whatever he damn well pleases, and I get that this is probably falling on deaf ears, but I love Lauren and plan on marrying her soon, and even though her family and I aren't BFFs, I don't want anything bad to happen to them because of me." She looked up at her father, knowing her expression changed to a softer, more pleading one. What surprised her more was when he nodded slightly and squeezed her shoulder a bit. It was so fatherly and the last thing she expected.

"Such nobility and passion. It almost makes me want to adhere to your request." He chuckled before going back over to his desk. "I wish you luck on your journey, Bo. I'm afraid I have to call time, though. I have that plane to catch."

"Will I ever see you again?" Bo wasn't sure if she really wanted to, but she didn't want to leave here without having a clearer understanding of what happened next.

"Having you exposed as my daughter would only cause scandal, so I'm not sure what I can offer you. What do you want? Do you need anything? Money? Porsche? Beachhouse?" He went to his desk and pulled out a checkbook. Bo actually was a bit shocked and offended at this gesture. From fatherly to asshole in under a minute.

"I don't want anything from you. You don't need to buy me off like I'm some prostitute." Bo stepped forward and picked the pen from his hand, not sure she did the right thing by grabbing it from him. His expression told her how much he was equally shocked at the bold action. "I only wanted to meet you. I've been killing myself and destroying everything around me all because I couldn't make up my mind. What do I want from you? Nothing. I have a beautiful life that I built on my own without you, so the only thing I ask is that you leave the Lewis family alone. You won't have to worry about any scandal; if you don't want the world to know I'm your daughter, that's your business. I'm not entirely sure I'll ever be promoting you as my father, either. We're strangers, you and I. I'm glad we did this. It was extremely informative. Thank you for meeting with me, but beyond this, I don't need or want anything."

"You truly are a Barnett." He smirked as she handed the pen back to him. He put his checkbook away and moved around the desk to stand facing her. "You're an amazing young woman, Isabeau. Maybe Fitzpatrick did make the right choice. Send my best to him and your mother."

"I'll tell them we met." Bo could tell his snarky comment was far from being true. "Again, thank you."

"You'll send my best to your beautiful fiancé, as well. Send me a message to let me know of your wedding plans." He walked her to the office door and opened it. Bo could see out in the reception area, finally sensing this meeting was coming to an end and she was leaving with all body parts still intact.

"You want to come to the wedding?" Bo furrowed her brow, mildly amused, a little scared, and a lot confused. Hadn't he just said he didn't want to rock the boat? Wouldn't attending a stranger's wedding put up signs something more was up?

"I may not have raised you, but you are still a Barnett by blood. Barnetts get nothing less than what they want and they always want the best." It wasn't exactly an answer to her question, but Bo knew there was some cryptic meaning to his words. She could decipher it later; maybe with her super genius fiancé. "You're my daughter. I may not be able to recognize that publicly, but I'm not so heartless that I don't accept you are part of my life. I didn't get where I am today by being a fool, but I am proud to have fathered you. You'll hear from me again. For now, go enjoy your life."

"Thanks." Bo wasn't sure what to do or say here, so she held out her hand for him to shake. He responded by smiling, and it was genuine. He shook her hand before nodding to indicate it was time for her to go. She took in one last breath before turning and walking into the waiting area to find Kenzi thumbing loudly through a magazine but keeping an evil eye on the receptionist. When she saw Bo walk into the area, she threw the magazine down and immediately came up to her. Before Kenzi had a chance to bombard her with her massive question attack, Bo gripped Kenzi's hand in hers and guided her to the elevator so they could leave. The one thing Bo knew she felt after meeting her father was that she had a desperate need to wrap Lauren in the tightest embrace possible and never let go.


	43. A Bicycle Built for Two

During her classes, Lauren was glad the students took a test today because she knew she would have a hard time concentrating on lectures. If they weren't, she would have had to become creative or possibly had her TA give the lecture despite her being there. It wasn't uncommon for some professors to let the TAs practice their own teaching skills, so the students wouldn't have thought anything of it. Still, she was glad the students were taking an exam instead because Lauren didn't think she'd have the focus to give the TAs feedback after.

Before Bo came into her life, all Lauren ever seemed to be concerned with was work. She had one clear focus, and that was her career. She never fought for anything besides Tamsin, and that was more of a fight to keep the friendship than anything else. Looking back, Lauren realized she never really fought for Tamsin like she did for Bo. She loved her, always had, but Lauren still never allowed even her best friend to break her focus. Thanks to her intense upbringing, she was always able to separate her emotions from her work. Thanks to Bo, she was having a harder time not letting her personal life affect her professional one.

It wasn't so much that Bo was able to penetrate that part of her. The thing that impressed Lauren was that she must have wanted it, or else it wouldn't have happened at all. Even if Bo did everything right, if Lauren didn't want this life with her, if she didn't want to lose focus on her work, she never would have. So, there she was in her last class today, knowing Bo was meeting her father and knowing their lives were changing at that very second, all while an auditorium filled with students took yet another grade-important exam. Lauren was learning that life's tests were impossible to study for, but she didn't know how to teach that to her students when she was just learning that herself.

As soon as the final class ended, Lauren felt a mixture of relief and added tension when the last student exited the room. She didn't realize how many students she really saw on a daily basis until she desperately needed them to disappear so she could rush home to wait on Bo to get home. If she wasn't so utterly convinced they were going to survive this particular life test and have a long, happy marriage, Lauren would laugh at herself for acting just as bad as some of her students who couldn't leave their text messaging during a lecture just because they had relationship drama that was more pressing than learning.

When she settled in her basement office/lab, or what Kenzi affectionately called the DocCave, Lauren knew Bo wouldn't be home for another hour, so she tried to grade the exams from today as she waited. After the third wrong answer on the second exam, she got frustrated and put them away. She took up pacing and staring at her phone every few seconds instead. When Kenzi's message dinged that they were on their way, Lauren felt her body stiffen. They wouldn't be there for another twenty minutes, and she needed to keep busy or she was going to wear a hole in the floor.

She found herself in their home gym, which Bo had set up in their oversized garage since they didn't need the third space. She was running and dripping sweat when the second garage door opened and Bo's old yellow Camaro wafted in and dripped more oil on the concrete. Bo loved that car, but it wasn't going to last much longer. Plus, it wasn't healthy to breathe in those fumes when there was increased intake of air happening not even ten feet from it while they exercised. If it could just last another year, or they could have somebody fully restore it, they could replenish some of their funds from buying and renovating the house and finally get Bo that convertible she kept eyeing every time they passed that dealership on the way to work.

"She's gone mute, Doc." Kenzi stepped out from the passenger side, which was closest to the exercise area. Lauren turned off the treadmill and grabbed a sports drink from the fridge, trying to catch her breath and not show her anxiousness to hear about the day. Bo being mute meant she was still processing, and Lauren wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.

"How'd it go?" She took a long pull from the drink, feeling the perspiration from the cold bottle against her hand. She watched as Bo just stayed sitting in the car, gripping the wheel tight and staring at the dashboard. Kenzi walked closer to her and dropped her voice.

"She's not said anything since coming out of the office, Lauren. I tried to get her to talk, but I think she's in shock. Whatever he said to her must have been bad. Or good. I honestly can't tell." Kenzi shut the passenger car door, which did startle Bo from her thoughts. She looked up and smiled a bit at Lauren through the front windshield. Lauren was just glad they made it home in one piece if Bo was zombified like this during the drive. "She forgot to drop me off; she just kept driving. I finally recognized the route, like she was on autopilot or something. That's when I texted you."

"Thanks, Kenzi." Lauren gripped the young woman's shoulder before moving over to driver's side door to open it. "Baby, why don't you come inside. I'll make us some coffee."

"Let me call Hale and have him come pick me up when he gets off duty." Kenzi didn't even wait for a response before walking inside the house and pulling out her phone on the way, already dialing.

"Bo? Honey, come on." Lauren leaned down to grip Bo's hand to coerce her from the car, leaving the keys dangling in the ignition for now. If she could have caught Kenzi before she disappeared, she would've had her just take the Camaro back. Bo obviously needed time to process, and Lauren didn't want to kick her best friend out, but she felt this desperate need to take care of her fiancé. Lauren knew Bo well enough to know that she would close off further if more people were talking around her. She felt she'd have better luck getting Bo to talk if they were alone. "Please?"

"I love you." Bo still stared at the dash, but her voice was intense and so was her expression. It was almost like she was psyching herself up for a big battle. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Lauren placed a hand on Bo's shoulder and ran it down her arm to get her to loosen her grip on the steering wheel. "Come on, honey."

"I love you." Bo took in a deep breath before relaxing and turning to look at Lauren again, her smile bigger than the one a few moments ago. "I love you."

"And I love you, too." Lauren let Bo take her hand and kiss her open palm, not seeming to care that it was wet from gripping the sports drink. "I won't push yet if you still need time to process, but don't hold yourself in too long, Bo. Now, come inside. I'll send Kenzi home in your car, and we can spend the rest of the day and night together. We haven't done that in a while; it'll be nice."

"I love you." Bo nodded slightly before allowing Lauren to pull her from the car. Once she was up and out, Bo moved quickly and wrapped her arms around Lauren's body, pulling her closer and tighter and squeezing a little too much. Lauren gasped from lack of proper breathing capabilities, but she found herself squeezing back just as much.

* * *

Bo found herself being doted on completely, as Lauren anticipated everything she could need or want. After their long bath together, Lauren left her in the bathroom to get ready for bed as she went to make sure the house was locked and secure. Wrapped in her favorite kimono, knowing it needed to be retired because it was falling apart but not being able to part from it like it was a child's security blanket, Bo finished combing her hair and brushing her teeth. She didn't mind taking her time to do these things as she waited for Lauren to come back upstairs, her body remembering what it felt like to be so close to Lauren again both physically and emotionally even if nothing sexual occurred. There was something magical about feeling so loved and happy, and considering today's events, Bo had no idea what in the world she did in her life to deserve such wonderful treatment. This was a thousand times better than any money or power her father could have offered her. Then again, that was purely Lauren. She always had a way of making someone feel like they were the most important person in the world, and Bo loved being that person.

Kenzi stayed for dinner, and after her miniature coma on the drive there was broken while Lauren was teaching Kenzi how to julienne, Bo finally told her actual family all of the details about meeting her biological father. Kenzi was animated and offered to kick Darcy's ass "Russian mafia style," which caused Bo to smile a little. Lauren stayed quiet and attentive, actually listening and probably absorbing everything Bo wasn't telling them about the meeting.

After dinner, Kenzi had taken the Camaro back into the city, and Bo was going to catch a ride to work with Lauren in the morning and bring it back after her shift. This meant that Bo and Lauren were left alone, and Bo wouldn't let Lauren out of her sight for long and vice versa. She may have been distracted and obsessed with her father lately, but being with Lauren was like riding a bicycle; Bo would always know what to do once she got back on. Instead of questioning their sudden shift back to the domestic, happy couple, since it was obvious she wanted to analyze the situation, Lauren didn't argue until it was time for bed. That turned into a long, shared soak in their oversized Jacuzzi tub before they started pruning and had to get out. It was a long, exhausting day, and Bo actually felt like she could get some sleep tonight.

Bo moved into the bedroom after she towel dried her hair, not bothering with pajamas as she pulled the covers back in their bed. She sat there in her robe and was idly playing a game on Lauren's tablet when her fiancé came back in the room. Because of Lauren's sensitive eyes, they only ever used the bedside lamps in here. Bo adapted to that particular aspect of living with Lauren quickly, and she didn't mind that the dim lights always seemed to make the ambience sexier. It was hot outside, probably one of the last hot days until next summer, so Bo wasn't surprised Lauren only put on underwear and a matching white tanktop. Bo bit her lip to keep from pouncing as Lauren crawled under the covers with her. It was hard to imagine she'd forgotten how deliciously tempting the woman was all of the time, and Bo found the familiar lust resurface after being dormant for so long. If she weren't so exhausted, and if she was positive she knew where they were right now with their recent disconnection, Bo would have already pounced because making love to Lauren was like riding a bicycle, too. A bike with a lot of stamina and skills.

Bo shut the cover and put the tablet on her bedside table, turning off the lamp and removing her kimono and dropping it on the floor before snuggling under the covers and staring up at her beautiful fiancé. She smirked a bit when she noticed Lauren struggling not to go and pick the kimono up off of the floor and plug in the tablet on her bedside table instead. Bo was testing her limits, she knew that, but it was delicious watching Lauren squirm a little and try so hard to be what she thought Bo needed at the moment, and apparently sexual attraction wasn't part of the solution even if overly rational and cautious Lauren Lewis was obviously in the mood, too. Despite the extreme aura she was sending out, Lauren turned off her lamp and snuggled under the covers and lay on her side facing Bo, one hand tucked under her pillow and the other lounging in the space between them.

Despite the thousand things running around in her mind right now, Bo loved watching Lauren's reactions to seeing her naked in bed. It had been far too long since they'd been completely intimate and/or carnal, and after that bath tonight, Bo couldn't help but feel whole again having Lauren's own naked body pressed against hers, even if it was intended to be innocent and relaxing. Bo felt something spark inside of her that she thought she had lost, and she really wanted to see Lauren completely instead of the dim figure lying in the bed next to her, staring at her with those soulful eyes and being so patient and loving and caring.

Bo leaned over to turn her bedside lamp on, illuminating the room enough so that she could see Lauren clearly when she rolled back over.

"Bo?" Lauren visibly swallowed harder than usual, concern etched across her features. Bo moved her hand to trace Lauren's brow, urging her to relax. "Everything alright?"

"Everything's amazing." Bo moved her hand so she could entwine her fingers together with Lauren's in that space between them. Bo wanted to eliminate that space because it had been there for far too long now. At least they were back to sharing a bed; those few days apart only made Bo want to avoid ever spending a night away from this woman. "Just amazing."

"You sound like you're not sure." Lauren's brow furrowed again, and Bo scooted her body closer, loving the feeling of the sheets against her skin. It had been a long time since she'd slept naked, too, though she wasn't sure why. "Did something else happen in that meeting today?"

"No. I told you everything. It's just…" Bo scooted even closer, feeling their hands against her body and loving the small gasp Lauren tried to hide at the contact with her skin. "I was an asshole for months, and I'm sorry I ever let it get as far as it did. I promise I won't be a problem anymore. I never want you to ever be scared of me."

"You weren't a problem, Bo. Sure, you had some issues you needed to deal with, but you need to realize you're not alone anymore. You don't have to hide from me." Lauren looked down at Bo's chest and moved her free hand from her pillow so she could finger the necklace dangling around Bo's neck. Okay, so she wasn't completely naked and had forgotten to give Lauren her family crest necklace back. Okay, so she hadn't exactly forgotten so much as chose to ignore it so she could wear it a little bit longer. It seemed silly, but wearing this made her feel like she was already part of Lauren's family. She didn't imagine Lauren took it off for just anything, and when she gave it to Bo this morning, it was almost like she was officially welcoming her to the Lewis family. It was a beautiful moment, and Bo wasn't able to fully appreciate it because she was so nervous about meeting her father. Well, she could appreciate it now. "If we're going to make this marriage work, we need to set some ground rules."

"Of course." Bo bit her lip and tried to hold in her reactions to their close proximity and the fact Lauren was touching her exposed skin. According to Lauren's serious expression, now was the time to talk; not reintroduce her insane sex drive and seemingly constant need to have sex with Lauren. How could she ever let it go this long without feeling this woman consume her and consume her in return?

"If something big happens, we talk about it and we deal with it together. As a couple, we're going to be sharing our lives. That means _all_ of our lives; not just parts of it. Communication, remember?" Lauren finally let go of the necklace, and Bo could hear and feel the soft breath Lauren let out through her nose. "You needed to meet your dad, and I get that. I supported that, but Bo, you pushed me away. If it had gone on any longer, if you had snapped at me again like you did the other day, we wouldn't be talking about marriage anymore. We'd be talking about what to do with this house. I know that sounds harsh, but love isn't the only reason to decide to get married." Lauren cleared her throat before she finally made eye contact. Bo couldn't look away at how beautiful and telling Lauren's eyes were because it still seemed to amaze her how sparkly they were. "I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I'm going to marry you, Bo, but we need a better understanding of what that means. I don't want to get into it only to have another obstacle hit us that tears us apart. I never want to ever be scared of you again. I want to love you and marry you, and as much as I know it's not rational, I want us to go back to that happy bubble we were in before."

"I'm going to marry you." Bo scooted forward the last of the distance, making sure to press their bodies together and loving the increase in Lauren's breathing. There was no longer any space between them. She leaned her face forward like she was going to kiss Lauren but just held her face there and let their minty breaths mix instead, though she did drop her voice to a deep, throaty whisper because it was getting harder to control herself. It was like she hadn't fed in months, and she had starved herself. "I'm going to marry you so hard."

"Bo, I'm serious." Lauren visibly couldn't slow her breathing, as she moved her hand from Bo's and placed it on her back to urge her away.

"So am I." Bo sat up, letting the sheet fall from her torso and giving Lauren a clear view of what she was missing.

"Then be serious." Lauren was obviously not going to let sexy times happen until this conversation happened, and really, Bo didn't blame her. They had been disconnected lately, and they needed to reboot their system. "What do you need to make this marriage work? What can I do to make it better?"

"Here's what I need." Bo moved her fingertips to trace down Lauren's neck, knowing exactly where to map on her fiancé's body to get her desired result. Even though she responded appropriately, the pleading look made Bo cave as she let out a long sigh and relented for the moment. "Okay, I need you and Tamsin to figure something out because I don't know how much more I can take. Sure, I was an ass and totally went about it the wrong way. I get that there's history there and you love each other still, and I know you're not going to do anything and that you're not still in love with each other, and maybe it's me being the overly jealous and territorial person I am. I know I read way too much into things, but…" Bo placed her hand on Lauren's hip, almost like she was afraid this would be a breaking point for them. After all, it's why Bo never said anything before the other night; at least not in a serious manner. "When we're married, I never want there to be any question that I'm your one and only. I know that's silly coming from me, considering my past, but…"

"It's not silly, Bo." Lauren rolled onto her back a little more, running her hand down Bo's arm that was on her hip and holding it there. "Tamsin and I have toned it down exponentially since you and I started seeing each other, so I guess I don't see that it's still happening. But, Bo, if this is a problem for you, talk to me about it. Despite what you may believe, Tamsin adores you and wants us to live happily ever after together. She's not going to come between us. You have to realize that I moved on, but she didn't get a chance to until recently. It was the two of us for the longest time. She's still learning, and so am I."

"I'm not asking you to give up Tamsin. I know that's like asking you to give up science for me. It's shitty of me to even ask."

"It's not shitty, Bo, and you're not asking me to give up Tamsin." Lauren pushed up, concern etched on her brow. Bo didn't realize her silence. "Unless you are?"

"I'm not. No, I'm not. I could never. I know how important she is to you. I'm just…" She took another deep breath and rolled her eyes in amusement, not wanting their earlier easiness change because of the difficult conversation. "I'm not sure what I'm asking."

"We'll keep working on it, Bo. I just can't promise it'll happen overnight. We've already had the conversation; twice now thanks to the other night. It's just going to take time." Lauren smiled at her, though she looked sad again. Bo hated making Lauren pout with her eyes. She wanted those starry specks back.

"The other night, I overreacted because I was already boiling for other reasons so I was picking out every little detail and overanalyzing it." Bo remembered thinking Tamsin was flirting with Lauren using her body language like always, but they were sitting across the table, and her body was facing them both as she held onto the back of her actual girlfriend's chair. Her flirty looks had diminished since she had met Jo, but Bo was too distracted to notice. "Now that I have a clearer head, I know she was trying hard, too."

"Maybe when she sorts things with Jo, she'll stop needing to try." Lauren grinned at her, those familiar sparkles back that Bo loved. "I stopped needing to try when I met you."

"Did you just go sappy on me, Dr. Lewis?" Bo arched an eyebrow, loving how their seriousness could be riddled with playfulness without taking away from what was needed, enhancing it instead. It was that happy love bubble again, and Bo loved that they could always find their way back if they wanted.

"Don't worry. It'll never happen again." Lauren's smile was definitely a welcome sight as it continued to grow until her teeth were showing. Seeing her pearly whites made Bo realize she probably needed to whiten her teeth soon from the overkill on coffee she'd consumed the past few months.

"What happens to us now?" Their conversation turned to a more casual tone, and Bo allowed herself to relax again. She didn't even realize she had been stiff until she exhaled and her body physically released tension in her muscles.

"We start to repair the damage. There's not much, and it won't take long, but the wounds are still fresh." Lauren moved the sheet the little bit from Bo's body and traced the tiny white line where Bo was stabbed last year. It was why they met, and it was the beginning of their journey together.

"December 20th at the Dal." Bo just watched as Lauren kept running her fingertip across her scar. It wasn't noticeable unless you knew where and what to look for, but it held so much meaning for them that they could both find it even in the dark. "I'll get Trick to close for a private party. We'll invite our closest friends and family, if they want to attend. Like I said, my dad asked for the info, but I don't know that we'll ever see him again, even if he says we will. We'll get word to my mom somehow. If she shows, she shows. If he shows, he shows. If your family shows, they show. The only person I absolutely want to show is you. December 20th at the Dal."

"Yeah?" Lauren's eyes teared up a little and her voice cracked to show her raw emotional response, and Bo fell in love with her all over again.

"Your parents' holiday banquet is the night after, and it may not be the exact date of our first time being officially together, but it was the real start of us as a couple, and I want to introduce myself to all of the people there as Mrs. Bo Lewis. I want the world to know how much I'm proud to be yours." Bo watched as Lauren fingered her necklace again, not even hiding her smile. "We can talk about what to do about a honeymoon later, but for now, December 20th at the Dal, I'm going to marry you."

"We have a date." Lauren closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she was just staring up at Bo with so much love and happiness that it felt like they were already okay and back to normal. Lauren was right, though; the wounds were still fresh and needed time to heal, but that didn't mean they couldn't react like they normally would as they tried to navigate back to that place.

_"The_ date." Bo moved over until her arms were on either side of Lauren's torso and she was leaning over her, breasts and hair dangling and tickling Lauren's skin. Bo moved forward to kiss her but still held back to whisper against her lips. "We should have sex to celebrate and seal the deal."

"Welcome back, Bo. I've missed you." Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo and pulled her down into the kiss. They stayed like that for several minutes, just exploring their mouths together. The second she felt Lauren give in, Bo wasted no time jumping back on that bike again.


	44. Let's Give 'Em Something to Talk About

Lauren walked into the clubhouse, expecting to find her fiancé hiding out since she wasn't downstairs at the Dal. They had agreed to meet downstairs for dinner before Bo started her shift so they could talk wedding plans with Trick. They had used sex and wedding planning to avoid the big talk they needed to have, but Lauren didn't really mind because she knew they'd eventually talk, and it had been a while. They had some other catching up to do, too. She thought three years without sex was bad, but then she had a two month dry spell sleeping next to Bo without sex, and that was much worse torture because she knew what she was missing. When she was in the shower this morning, Lauren didn't argue with Bo for inviting herself to the party, but they still had a lot to talk about. Deciding to start training for the sex Olympics again was good; it was _definitely_ good, but it was also frustrating because that meant Bo was avoiding. Really, if she were honest, they were both avoiding.

Lauren told Bo before they went to bed last night that she wanted to talk a little this morning before she had to get ready for work. She wasn't surprised that she woke up to a sex starved future wife straddling her to the bed. It was a great wake up call, but Bo ran out of the room with the pretense of a morning jog, and Bo hardly ever jogged outdoors. Plus, they had just fulfilled their cardio for the next two months in just a week. She didn't show back up until Lauren was in the shower getting ready for work and disappeared again after that.

Lauren was exhausted and sore, but it was a good exhausted and sore. She felt freer than she had in the past few months, and she couldn't really blame Bo for still trying to process and deal with finally meeting her father. It was a big deal, and Lauren couldn't begin to imagine what Bo must have gone through all of these years and now that she met him. He didn't sound like a great person, but at least he met with her and didn't discount her completely. Lauren was actually relieved at that because if he had rejected her completely, she knew Bo would be much worse. At least they were working on being together, and it wasn't like she was avoiding her completely. Lauren just wanted to talk to Bo about how she felt now that everything had settled.

Now that they'd set a date and cleared it with Trick and the best friend duo, they were well on their way to planning the perfect wedding. December would sneak up on them, and Lauren hated to procrastinate. Even though they were having a simple ceremony and private party afterwards, there were still a lot of things to consider. They were supposed to meet with Trick today after Lauren got off of work so that they could go over organizing the menu and decorations and finding a way to get word to Aoife. When she couldn't find Bo downstairs, Lauren decided she would find her hanging out with Kenzi upstairs.

No such luck.

Nobody answered, and they really needed to consider getting better locks. Lauren used to get on Bo about this when she was living here, and she was honestly surprised Trick never fixed the problem himself. It was kind of funny picturing Trick as a slum lord, though she also knew Bo and Kenzi both were stubborn and would insist on fixing everything themselves. Now that Tamsin was living here, too, Lauren knew that she added to that stubborn tenant agreement.

Not finding anybody, she sent a quick text to Bo before deciding to call it a day and head home. It was a tough day at work, and she just wanted to crawl into bed with a good book and good wine and wait for her future wife to come home and pounce on her to avoid her line of questioning. One more day couldn't hurt anything when they were planning their entire lives together.

* * *

She knew she was early, but she couldn't sit around the house and pace anymore. There were only so many times she could run on the treadmill or take a jog outside before the neighbors started to suspect something was up. Bo knew how those women on their street would gossip like crazy, and she didn't want to give them any reason to talk about the new couple on the street.

Bo was doing the Friday night shift to give Rita the day off, and she hoped the busy bar tonight would expel some energy, too. She had to take at least three cold showers today because all she could think about was the memory of fucking Lauren in the shower that morning. The way the little beads of sweat and water would trickle down her body and lead a path right to where Bo wanted her the most. In a short geeked out moment between kisses, Lauren gave a mini lecture on gravity, and that didn't help Bo's neediness at all.

She didn't realize how horny she was or how much of that horny had built up inside of her until the two month dam was finally broken. Now that it was, Bo found she couldn't stop herself. She knew Lauren wanted to talk, and she knew she needed to think clearly. Bo wondered if part of her would always be the succubus she once was; she was just a tamed, monogamous succubus now and only one form of sustenance named Dr. Lauren Lewis would do to fill her hunger. That same hunger caused her to disappear into the Dal's bathroom and lock herself in a stall while she waited on Lauren to arrive, just to relieve some of that energy before meeting with Trick because she knew she would have a hard time not dragging Lauren somewhere to take care of that hunger together.

Even though they were still healing, sex was helping them get there because they were intimate and close again. At least that's what Bo was telling herself. The only time they really talked was about wedding stuff and work stuff. Bo hoped getting all of this sex-craziness out of the way would help her think clearer and make healthier choices. Between all of the sex cardio and all of the jogging and workout the past few weeks, Bo felt like she was in the best physical shape of her life, which only made her feel sexier and more confident, which only fueled that hunger.

When she finished getting herself off in the bathroom stall, Bo washed her hands and checked the text messages she knew were from Lauren saying she was there. To her surprise, Lauren sent another message that told her the opposite. Bo had been too busy with her hand down her pants to even read the messages, or she would've stopped and replied back sooner. Somehow, she felt kind of robbed not getting to see her fiancé before work started.

"Long day at work. We still have time to plan. Going home to get some rest. See you when you get here. Good luck tonight. Luv, Lauren." Even via text message, Lauren spelled everything out, except for the word "love." Bo asked her about the tiny quirk once, and Lauren didn't even realize she did it. That made her all the more adorable.

"Sure thing. Get some sleep. Love you." Bo felt herself getting antsy again. She smiled out of politeness and held the door open as a young woman entered.

"Thanks." She was cute, and once upon a time, Bo would have read the obvious invitation for what it was, but right now, her energy was focused elsewhere. Actually, if she were honest, her energy had been focused elsewhere for a very long time, and she loved that.

"No prob." Bo left the bathroom without another thought as she sauntered up to sit down at the bar across from Trick, who was wiping glasses. Bo couldn't recall a time when she hadn't seen her grandfather doing this seemingly menial task, and that sense of consistency made her feel loved for some reason. "Hey, old man."

"Old man?" Trick smirked at her and arched an amused eyebrow, and Bo knew she needed to get the story of what happened from him. He wouldn't just give up his daughter for no reason; not just to save Bo. Even if he did, Bo found she didn't hate him for it or feel anything less for him because she couldn't say she wouldn't do the same thing if put in that position herself. She'd done her research. Aoife was clearly going away for a long time, and he wasn't going to leave Bo. It's what he used to say to her as he tucked her in at night. "Something on your mind?"

"So, I know I've already told you everything about meeting Darcy last week, but…" She closed her lips in a grimace and let out a deep sigh through her nostrils before continuing. "I'm ready to hear you out."

"There's nothing to tell really. He wasn't lying to you; it's actually one of his best qualities, but it's also his most dangerous. He tells the truth. Even if he uses some less than legal means to get what he wants sometimes, he doesn't lie about it because he really doesn't know the details. It's all in how you say things." Trick chuckled a bit before folding the towel and laying it on the bar. "It actually reminds me of you when you were little. You used to lie by omission all of the time, but eventually, you figured out that got you in trouble so you started telling the truth but being careful with your words. You were such a smart kid, and it was hard to punish you sometimes because of it."

"I get why you testified against Aoife, but it was clear she was guilty even without you, so why do it?" This was the thing that confused Bo the most. Why would he do something so harsh when it wasn't necessary?

"What your mother did was wrong; she knows that and has served her time. Being a parent is really hard, and you're going to screw up more than not, but this was one time when I couldn't just sit back. I had to make a tough decision to keep you safe and loved. I had to teach you accountability; you were so young and asked so many questions, and I didn't want you to think that killing someone was okay. I didn't want you to think knowing the right people would let you get away with anything." Trick took a deep breath, and he looked so serious that it was scary and heartbreaking all at once. Bo bit her lip to keep herself from crying. She had cried enough over this, and it was time to actually move forward. "Darcy wanted your mother gone to save his reputation, but he didn't understand at the time that he saved you both in the process. He wanted you, sure, but he was young just like your mother, and neither of them knew how to raise a child. Heck, I wasn't that great at it the first time around either, but your mother and your father both would have been much more destructive environments. You were too special for that, and I did my best despite not having your grandmother around this time to help me."

"You did fine, Trick." Bo felt her legs shaking, and she couldn't stop them. Thanks to the conversation, her sexually hungry energy shifted to a nervous one. "I don't say this enough, but thank you, and I love you. You're a good grandfather, and I'm proud to have you walk me down the aisle."

"The pride is all mine." Trick took in a deep breath to hide his emotions. It's something Bo had seen growing up so many times, and it was no wonder she would fall for somebody who could hide their emotions so effectively, too. Lauren really did deserve that explanation, and Bo felt like she could finally give that to her. "You've turned into a fine young woman, Bo, and I couldn't be prouder. If Lauren is the reason you finally saw your potential, then she has my blessing and then some. My congratulations to you both."

"I'm happy, Trick, and in love, and…" Bo couldn't hide her smile or the tears she felt welling up in her eyes again. "I'm going to get married. Can you believe that?"

"Bo, I've always known you were capable of it, and I'm glad that you finally know that, too." Trick nodded and cleared his throat before picking up his towel. "Anything you want for this wedding, I will make sure you have it."

"Thanks, Trick." Bo rubbed her eyes to keep from letting the tears fall before letting out a really deep and loud breath. "I got the Lauren code for 'bad day at work' earlier, so she's gone on home."

"She was just in here looking for you not long ago, but I hadn't seen you come in. You must've just missed her." He nodded at a patron who sat down on the other end, and Bo glanced over to notice Tamsin. Rolling her eyes and chuckling a bit, Bo took the sign from the universe, to get her shit sorted out, very seriously. If she was going to have the big talk with Lauren, she needed something to talk about, after all. Now that she had the Trick talk out of the way, the only one really left was apologizing to Tamsin.

"Thanks again, Trick. We'll talk a little more about what we want and then run the ideas by you about what can be done." Bo leaned over the bar to grab the well tequila and two shot glasses before moving down to sit next to Tamsin, who groaned and didn't hide her frustration at seeing Bo, who poured them both shots but didn't touch hers.

"Argh. Seriously? Could my day get any shittier?" Tamsin huffed but accepted the shot, downing it before coughing from the rough intake. Trick came over and handed the woman a beer, knowing Bo would be on duty soon. Tamsin palmed the mug in both hands before letting out a long breath.

"So, I officially owe you an apology." Bo looked over at Tamsin, seeing how the blonde badass was sulking into her beer mug. It wasn't an uncommon sight in her profession, but it was uncommon coming from this particular patron. "It was unfair of me to call you out like that, even knowing how hard you've been trying. I was shitty to you, and I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, we all did some pretty shitty stuff that night." Tamsin's gaze was steely, but Bo could read the sadness there. Lauren had mentioned the woman was having trouble with Jo, and seeing Tamsin now, Bo wondered if they didn't break up completely.

"Everything okay with Jo?"

"Peachy."

"Because you're so convincing me right now." Bo watched the hesitation in Tamsin's expression. She looked so sad yet so conflicted, and it made Bo feel even guiltier. Instead of replying, Tamsin chugged the entire beer before slamming it on the counter and staring at her and gripping the mug even tighter.

"Where do you get off being so perfect?" She said it with so much raw emotion that Bo wasn't sure this wasn't a doppelganger Tamsin. This woman was never an outwardly emotional person; at least not to Bo.

"I'm okay. I'm not perfect." Bo took Tamsin's empty mug from her grip before she shattered the glass in her hand. "I have my faults. The rest is because Lauren makes me good. She makes me want to be better. You of all people should understand that."

"I knew. I knew, but I still pushed her to you. I saw how you always looked at her, and I thought you'd be an easy lay to get my best friend out of her slump. To help her relax; to help us start to move on before we found ourselves together again like we were headed." Tamsin only confirmed what Lauren had hinted at several times before; that they kept finding themselves in bed together, even if they hadn't been together for a long time. "It's a harsh truth the moment I realized we could wait until the end of the world, but Lauren and I would never really live happily ever after. I was hiding just as much as she was, and then you swoop in and suddenly she's lost to me. I thought you were slutty and would move on once you conquered her, but here you are a year later. Here you are going to marry my best friend, and that's even more amazing because Lauren never talked or fantasized about marriage. She always called it a business transaction, and who could blame her? Look at her family."

"She left me once, you know. You were there to pick up the pieces, and really, if I'm honest, that's what's bothered me about you two. It's stupid, I know, but with your history, when she told me you stayed with her, I couldn't help but picture her moving back to you and forgetting all about me. I think I'm still angry at myself for my behavior during the break and pushed that onto you. It just escalated from there." Bo took in a deep breath, finally drinking her idle shot, knowing this conversation did need a little bit of liquid courage but not wanting to make Tamsin feel threatened and close up on her considering the last time Bo was drinking and they had a similar conversation. "I don't want to be the type who cheats, but I did. I know we were on a break, but I cheated on Lauren then, and I've never forgiven myself for it because no matter how much I'd like to believe I would never do it again, my history tells me otherwise, and that scares the shit out of me. What if it was Lauren pulling away from me instead of the other way around these past few months? I want to say I'd be strong like she is, but I really don't know. Being married to Lauren is everything I've ever wanted and then some, but it terrifies me that I'm going to screw it up. It terrifies me that I'll screw it up, and you'll be there to pick up the pieces again, and she'll forget all about me." Bo cleared her throat and chuckled to keep herself from wanting to cry again. It was exactly what she needed to say because she'd never said it out loud. Tamsin's steely gaze only told her how awkward it was to unload like that in this particular instance. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get all emotional breakdown on you. I usually save those for Lauren or Kenzi."

"Yeah, well, I will be there to pick up the pieces. I always will be there." Tamsin grabbed the plastic tequila bottle from her but didn't move to pour herself another shot. "If you screw up, then yes, I'm going to be there for her because she's my best friend. But Bo, you need to chill your shit because you and Lauren are a package deal now. You say she makes you better, but I don't think you realize just how much better you make her."

"I doubt that."

"Oh, come off it. It took you, what, a month before she jumped into bed with you? Longer? Lauren understands how sex works. I've gotten the lecture on how beneficial it is enough times, and she is, or rather was, capable of fucking somehow on a first date. That it took you that long? That tells me she knew from the start; that she was scared and trying to deny it but couldn't stay away from you." Tamsin scoffed before finally pouring herself a shot and quickly downing it. "That break? You screwed up royally, and I had never seen her more devastated. I didn't know she was capable of such devastation. Not even with the disaster that was Talia or the disaster that we turned into. She's always been Double L, Logic Lauren, so to see her like that? It scared me, but that's when I knew, too. There were times during that month with her that I would get the vibe; it would've been so easy for us to start fucking again and find solace in each other, but it was too late, and we both knew it. You came in and changed everything. You did make Lauren a better person. You made her human again and gave her the freedom to love and not let work and her parents dictate every part of her life. She made you quit being a succubus brat, and you made her free."

"Wow. I've not been called that in a long time." Even though she had thought about it a lot lately considering the sex marathons, Bo hadn't heard it said to or about her. She didn't realize how refreshing it was to finally no longer be labeled.

"Exactly. Stop worrying your past will come back and haunt you and get over yourself." Tamsin rolled her eyes before relaxing. Bo knew it had more to do with the quick consumption of alcohol than her being comfortable. "Do you even realize you've stopped with the roaming eye thing? You won't cheat on her. I won't let you. Hell, Kenzi will tackle your ass before you get a chance to even think about it."

"True."

"So, moral of the story? You're forgiven, but if you ever pull that shit on Lauren again, I will end you. And that's coming from the protective best friend; not the former lover." Tamsin poured herself another shot and downed it quicker than the last two. Bo looked to the keys she had laying on the bar in front of her and rolled her eyes for being worried since Tamsin lived upstairs now.

"Noted."

"Good. Now, I'm going to have one more and then I'm going to sleep it off and talk to Jo in the morning." Tamsin did exactly that before handing the bottle back to Bo.

"You never said what the problem was. Did you break up?" Bo moved around to behind the bar, knowing her shift would start soon anyways. She'd need to grab dinner first, but she wanted to finish her conversation with Tamsin and didn't want to rush her.

"You women are so dramatic with your breaks." Tamsin smirked and pushed the shot glasses and beer mug closer so Bo could take them and drop them by the sink. "Besides, you didn't shut up long enough about your Lauren drama to let me answer."

"Touché." Bo moved back over to lean forward against the bartop. It was a natural move she'd made as a bartender many times over the years. She'd read something for a paper she wrote for her Psych class last semester about body language and how people open up more depending on how you stood. If she was going to start being real friends with Tamsin, and stop seeing her as a threat, then Bo needed to start acting like it. This was a great place to start, and if she could help the woman fix her relationship in the process, all the better. "And sorry for provoking you."

"I didn't have to say what I did, so I can't blame you completely." Tamsin cleared her throat but wouldn't look at her, which made Bo smile a bit at the woman's stubbornness.

"Do you love her?" It seemed like a simple question, and they had been dating for a while, so she didn't feel bad for asking. She knew before she even officially met Lauren that she was in love with her. When they were at that first banquet was when Bo knew with utmost certainty that she was absolutely in love with her. It kind of made her curious the moment Lauren knew. Tamsin hinted it was long before that night at the banquet, but Bo could feel it that night and considering that was the night Lauren finally gave in, she probably felt it that night, too. "Jo, I mean."

"Sure, I guess. She's cool and sexy and great in bed. All of my main criteria."

"What made you love Lauren? How did you know then?" Bo made sure not to blink or show any outward signs of her discomfort. She really had accepted Tamsin as part of Lauren's history and could admit they loved each other still, which made this question even more important for her to move forward. If she understood or knew Tamsin a little better, Bo knew she'd stop worrying so much.

"Sure you want me to answer that question?" Tamsin seemed to know her discomfort anyways and was being sensitive about it, which just made Bo smile to encourage her.

"I asked, didn't I?" She moved to place a light touch on Tamsin's hand, hoping to sway her to answer. "If we're going to get past this together, then we should start talking about it so we can."

"Fine." Tamsin stood from the stool and almost knocked it over. She didn't even seem to care that she drew attention to them. She pulled out her wallet, which was the strangest thing to Bo for some reason. Maybe it was because she was used to Kenzi, who came down to drink but never paid. "I knew when we were young that I loved her. We were friends, and she was helping me deal when my mom lost her hand, and she held me throughout the night and didn't ask anything of me. I knew she had this huge crush on me, but she didn't want anything from me; she just wanted to be there _for_ me. That had never happened to me before, and I didn't know how to deal. I was glad when she went away to college because I didn't have to face my feelings. I didn't know I was in love with her until much later, and you definitely don't want to hear that story."

"What if I do?" Bo smiled, loving the story because it actually sounded just like Lauren. She never wanted much from people, if anything, but she always seemed to give her all. Who wouldn't fall in love with that?

"It involves chocolate syrup and partial nudity." Tamsin gave her one of those evil smirks, which only caused Bo's sex-focused brain to go on overdrive. She didn't want to picture it, but it was too late.

"Maybe you're right." Bo swallowed hard in response.

"Relax, Bo. I was visiting her during one of her Talia breaks, but not the one we talked about at the dinner party. This happened later." Tamsin seemed to find Bo's discomfort amusing now, and Bo could only roll her eyes and hope it wasn't dirty or sexual in any way. "She was making chocolate milk for me one day and dropped some chocolate onto her exposed cleavage. I remember it clearly because she had just worked out and was wearing this white tanktop. She freaked because she thought the chocolate was going to stain her shirt. She wiped it with her finger and licked it like it was no big deal. It was the most innocently sexual thing I'd ever witnessed in my life, and I was a mess around her after that."

"Okay, that's not so bad. I can understand that." Bo could _definitely_ understand that, and part of her wanted to reimagine that scenario but make it not so innocent. Maybe she could pick up some chocolate syrup on the way home tonight; maybe she would find Lauren not asleep in bed when she got home. Somehow, she doubted that.

"She's going to marry you, Bo. Not me." Tamsin let out a long breath through her nose, and Bo could see how much the woman had accepted that as fact. "It was never going to be me."

"What about Jo? You seemed like you were getting along great." She decided that changing topics would be good for them; a sort of peace offering to move forward in the conversation to help Tamsin move forward like Lauren had.

"She wanted a break so I could figure out what the hell I wanted. She doesn't want to play games or waste anymore time if I'm not serious about her. Can't say that I blame her." She picked up her keys from the bar and only swayed a little, but Bo had studied Tamsin enough to know she would make it up the stairs just fine on her own.

"You're going to talk to her tomorrow. Does that mean you've figured it out? What you want, I mean." Bo noticed a resolve similar to her own when she figured out what she wanted from Lauren when they were on the break.

"I may not be sure that I love her, but that doesn't mean that I don't or won't. I have to be honest with her because I won't last a month, just like you couldn't before you were treating the Dal as your own personal smorgasbord again. I don't want to feel guilty. I hate to say this, but you actually inspired me with your little dramatic monologue." Tamsin chuckled a bit before swinging the keys around her finger and grabbing them in her palm once they made the rotation.

"Glad to be your muse." Bo actually had to admit it was noble that Tamsin was going to be honest about her feelings, and she hoped that Jo would give them the chance to find out together. Without the frustration, Bo could admit Tamsin was an extremely and stunningly beautiful woman who was loyal and brave and had so much potential. Now that she'd made detective, she was successful and happy, too. Tamsin was a great catch, even if she was frustrating, and she hoped that somebody besides Lauren could make her realize that one day just like Lauren had made Bo realize the same exact thing. She'd never really realized how much alike she and Tamsin were until this very moment.

"Seriously, Bo, are we okay? Lauren needs us to be." She had that tormented look again, and Bo nodded.

"We will be." She knew that as the truth, too, but like Lauren said, it would probably take time.

"Good. Now, I'm off to pass out before Kenzi comes home and keeps the whole house from getting any sleep." She walked away to the back, waving as she went.

"Good luck with that." Bo could only chuckle, remembering how it used to be her keeping Kenzi up at all hours. It was funny how the student became the master and was getting to torment Tamsin now. Bo missed Kenzi this past week and needed to thank her properly for being a great best friend when she needed her the most.

As she was in the back grabbing a sandwich before her shift, Bo looked down to see another text message pop up from Lauren. This one just said she missed her and was sorry about bailing and that she made a chocolate mousse for when she got home from work. The images of Lauren dousing herself and playing in chocolate caused her brain to go to mush and find that familiar hunger that had dulled the past hour. She silently prayed for a super busy night so that it would go by fast because she couldn't wait to get home. She had a feeling there would be more sex involved, but she promised herself they would have that talk now.


	45. When You Say Nothing at All

Bo snuck into the bedroom a little after midnight, turning off the bedside lamp and moving Lauren's tablet to the charging station before scooting the woman actually into the bed. After her fiancé was situated, Bo had went about getting herself ready for bed. Even though she felt charged, she took the time to try and wind herself down through her nightly routine. It felt odd doing the night shift again, particularly because she had gotten used to doing her nightly routine with Lauren. Washing the makeup from her face, she just stared at herself in the mirror.

As she looked at her bruised left eye, Bo toyed with waking up Lauren just for some TLC, but she didn't want to disturb her. Lauren wouldn't say anything to her, but Bo could tell she had trouble sleeping lately, and it wasn't because of them always having sex and skipping normal sleep hours. Instead, Bo went about remembering everything Trick and Lauren had taught her over the years and she administered her own first aid. It wasn't that hard, really, but it was enough to cause a deep bruise. Her eye socket was sore, and her vision in that eye still a little blurry, but there were no cuts, so she was grateful for that.

She had known better than to try and separate the two idiots who were fighting, but it was like an inherent trait that she step in and save the day. Once upon a time, it used to happen a lot; where she would rush to be a hero to protect the Dal or defend the obviously weaker opponent. The last time she had been hurt during a bar fight was a year ago. It was funny thinking about how meeting Lauren and really trying this relationship thing made her more cautious without even knowing it.

She wasn't sure what made her instincts return tonight, but there was something about the way those two women were fighting over some other woman that made her brain react. In retrospect, she probably subconsciously paralleled that situation with the one she had with Tamsin and Lauren. Even though they had talked, and she had no doubt they'd be okay now, Bo still had a desire to knock Tamsin out. Perhaps that's why she got into a bar fight with the intention of breaking it up, yet she was the only one who walked away with any battle damage.

She pulled off her shirt and stared at the scar on her abdomen; the one Lauren had stitched. Had that really been over a year ago? It was just a tiny silver line, and it was probably nothing to anyone who didn't know it was there, but it still felt like she had a glass bottle sticking out of her whenever she saw it. Lauren called them phantom pains when she asked about it, which made sense. Bo ran her fingertips over the scar again and kept tracing it, not able to hide her smile when she saw her engagement ring reflecting in the mirror. Suddenly, she felt her intense energy return and a major need to make real movement on the wedding plans.

When she saw Lauren was asleep, she'd planned on doing some homework before bed, knowing she was too wired to sleep just yet, but now she wanted to make a list of the things they had decided and start working on the guest list. It was going to be a private ceremony with a party after, all at the Dal, and Bo felt it was the perfect choice. It was where they met and spent a large part of their relationship, and it felt like it suited them better than a church. Kenzi was even in process of forcing Hale to become ordained online so he could do the ceremony. Tamsin and Kenzi were going to stand with them and Trick was going to walk Bo down the aisle. Well, the Dal's version of an aisle. They still had to figure out what to do; maybe they could talk Trick into opening that old speakeasy room he was using for storage. It had a bar and just needed to be cleaned. If he did that, he wouldn't even have to close the Dal's main restaurant and bar for the night. They really were going to be a smaller party. Still, Bo somehow knew Trick wanted to close so he could be there the entire time and not have to worry about anything else. She was surrounded by workaholics and was slowly becoming one herself, though she had since learned that Lauren worked hard but played even harder.

As she was making the guest list, Bo realized she knew everybody to invite for her side, but she had no idea who for Lauren. So far, she had Tamsin, Jo with a question mark, Lauren's parents, and Lauren's sister and her husband, though they had a question mark beside their name, too. Her entire family would be in for the banquet the next day, but would they want to come to Lauren's wedding? Better yet, did Lauren want them there? Bo had never really heard her say anything one way or the other. All of their wedding planning so far had been about cakes and food and flowers. Bo even had her vows written already; it was actually one of the first things she did. Bo and Kenzi were going next week to get fitted for their dresses. The only detail Bo didn't know about the wedding was Lauren's dress; all she said was that they should wear dresses "together like," and Bo couldn't help fawning over the childlike adorable energy Lauren had sometimes when she was excited and overly happy.

Bo was tapping her pen on the paper, staring at the difference in the names on the list. Bo had a bigger list, and she felt that was strange considering Lauren had a lot of relatives and roots laid down in the area. Much more than Bo did, at least. She looked to see she had placed Ciara's name on her side and realized that should actually be on Lauren's side, but she didn't move to change it. She didn't even realize the pen was speeding up and echoing against the walls in the oversized kitchen. Not until Bo felt a pair of warm lips caress her exposed neck from where she'd pulled it up after pulling on her pajama pants and tanktop. She was a bit embarrassed when she screamed and threw the pen across the room, probably never to be found again. Her instincts were usually better than throwing a pen across the room in self defense, so she must have subconsciously known there wasn't a threat.

"Shit, Lauren. You scared me." Bo turned around, her eyes wide and heart still racing.

"It's 3:30 in the morning, baby. I woke up and you weren't there, so I assumed the worst until I noticed you had tucked me in and left your clothes on the floor in the bathroom. I put them in the hampers; you're welcome." Lauren moved over to pull Bo into her arms, squeezing a bit and letting out an obviously long held breath. Bo easily molded herself into the embrace and could smell Lauren's shampoo and hair products, as though she'd just gotten out of the shower even though she hadn't. That brought back sensory memories of the shower sex earlier that morning. Well, yesterday now. "What are you still doing up, hon? Come to bed."

"Sorry. I was still a little wired after my shift." Bo pulled out of the embrace and knew the second Lauren spotted her black eye. She went into concerned doctor mode immediately, so Bo smiled a bit at her to hopefully calm her. "You should see the other guy."

"Bo, this isn't funny. What happened? Why didn't you wake me up when you got home?" Lauren moved back to assess the damage, carefully tracing along Bo's face with a practiced touch.

"No worries. It's just a black eye. No cuts. It's why there's a thawed bag of peas on the counter next to me." Bo nodded her head to her work station she had set up at the kitchen counter. When she'd lived at the clubhouse and at Lauren's, she always seemed to learn better when she was sitting and focused in the same spot, and it was always at a kitchen island counter for some reason. Lauren once mentioned it was probably because she associated the taller tables and stools with living and working at the Dal for so long that she associated success and work with those places. Bo loved that her girlfriend was so friggin' smart. "Lauren, really, I'm okay. Just me being chivalrous again. Broke up a fight at the Dal. It wasn't that busy, so Trick sent me home before last call, right after it happened."

"I worry about you sometimes." Lauren looked so intense, even in the lack of lighting in the room. Bo had only turned on the light over the stove because she was hoping it would eventually tire her having the lights down low.

"And I love you for it, but there's nothing to worry about." Bo took a deep breath and couldn't help but smile when she noticed Lauren's hair was a bit tousled from sleep. It meant she moved around a lot from bad dreams, but it also meant she did finally get some rest. "I'm fine; better than I ever have been my entire life."

"Are you sure? Let me check for broken or fractured bones." Lauren moved forward and started applying light pressure. Bo felt herself wince from the intrusion more than from any really intense pain. It felt like any normal bruise; it just happened to be on her eye.

"I talked to Trick tonight, even though you bailed on me." Bo smirked but winced again when Lauren touched a particularly sensitive spot. "I was there early; just had to…go to the bathroom. Take care of some pent up frustration before meeting you. I didn't think Trick would appreciate me jumping you right there."

"Noted." Lauren smirked, too; that familiar sexiness that was dormant but surfaced behind her eyes. "Sorry. I messaged and called, but you didn't answer. I was tired, and when I couldn't find you, I decided to come home and get some rest. How was the talk?"

"I feel good about it. I guess I won't truly understand until I become a parent myself, but I do get why he did it. Honestly, I'm glad he did it. I couldn't imagine a life with Darcy or my mother." Bo took a deep breath and saw the honest and caring expression on Lauren's face. She gripped their hands together as she sat down on the barstool, pulling Lauren to stand between her legs so Bo could look at her with an extra closeness. "Lauren, meeting my father made me realize something. It took me a while to get there, but it made me realize just how much I want a family and to be there for my own kids. For you; for our children. I'm not going to be like my father because I don't know him; not really, and I'm okay with that. Trick may have screwed up and frustrated me sometimes, but that's what parental figures do. He still raised me in a loving household, and if I wasn't, then I wouldn't be here with you right now. Well, maybe I would be because I don't imagine I'd be able to stay away from you in any life, but it might not be in this capacity. I want this capacity. I want to be married to you. Meeting my father, I learned that monsters can be defeated. He may be powerful, but people in power can fall and don't know what they're missing because they're so overly cautious that they forget to fully fall in love sometimes."

"You've met my family, Bo. I know that all too well." Lauren took in a deep breath before she squeezed their hands for emphasis. "I was one of those people, Bo. Before you, I was one of those people. Tamsin was the only one who kept me sane and grounded."

"I talked to Tamsin tonight, too." Bo bit her lip, taking a moment to consider how and what she should reveal about that conversation. "We're going to be okay."

"That's good to hear. I don't expect you two to resolve your issues overnight. I'll keep working on it, too," Lauren pulled Bo from the stool, keeping their hands together.

"I know, but it was good we talked." Bo took in another deep breath, seeing the exhaustion on Lauren's face. She looked down and saw the exposed skin from her sleeping cami, and Bo internally yelled at her immediate lustful reaction to calm its tits because she needed to take Lauren to bed, sure, but the woman needed to sleep. She moved her free hand to brush some wild locks down on Lauren's head. "Having nightmares again?"

"It's my body's way of purging the stress." Lauren's expression was warm and inviting, but Bo could tell she was trying to remain stoic. "It's the unfortunate side effect of the Lewis family reserve. The more you hold in and ignore the stress of a busy lifestyle, the more your dreams handle the stress for you. At least I wasn't sleep battling unicorns again. Be glad for that."

"I worry about you sometimes, too, you know?" Bo moved to pull Lauren with her as she shut off the stove light and ushered them upstairs. As they snuggled under the covers, Lauren moved over to start kissing Bo, initiating that familiar "ready when you are" move. Bo accepted the kisses but made sure to go slow. She wanted to make love to Lauren and show her there were better ways to purge stress, all while tiring a person so they could finally get some restful and nightmare-free sleep.

After Lauren gasped her release into the darkness, Bo planted soft and slow kisses down her neck and shoulders as she calmed down. Bo could feel Lauren's body shaking beside her and felt proud for making the orgasm reach every single nerve. There was something about going slow that always made the aftermath linger. Without saying anything, Bo moved until she was molded behind Lauren's body and held her until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Lauren had no excuse why she hadn't written her vows yet. She had plenty of time over the past few months, but she had never had difficulty doing anything in her entire life. What made matters worse is that she was feeling like a procrastinator for the first time. She and Bo were supposed to be getting married tomorrow, and Lauren still hadn't managed to write a single word. Every time she sat down to write them, she would find herself with blank page syndrome. At certain points, she could admit she was worried what it meant that she couldn't put down on paper what she felt or what she wanted to say. Since the ceremony was tomorrow evening, Lauren was feeling the pressure even more with the upcoming deadline.

Sitting in a booth at the Dal while Bo was busy behind the bar wasn't helping, either. She thought it would be a good idea to visit her fiancé at work before they slept in separate places tonight, since Kenzi insisted it was tradition, but the more she watched Bo smiling over at her and coming out from behind the bar just to flirt with her, Lauren was starting to question her logic. Since Lauren had already accidentally seen Bo's dress, Kenzi was being the superstitious one and guiding them as "the maid of honor" on making sure to uphold crazy traditions. They were already living together, so what would one night apart really do? In all honesty, Lauren just didn't want to spend the night away from Bo. She had done that a lot this past summer when she went on those lecture trips, so in her mind, her logic was infallible. When Tamsin, as "best badass," because she refused to be called a maid or a man, caved and started arguing with Kenzi, Lauren knew Bo would give in, which meant they were spending the night in separate beds tonight. That didn't mean they couldn't see each other, though, so Lauren had snuck out of the house with her laptop, paper, and pens, hoping that being surrounded by Bo would inspire her to write her vows.

No such luck, though, and she was starting to have those clichéd jitters that this was an omen. When she would start to feel that way, Lauren would look up to see Bo smiling at her and those jitters would dissipate. She was going to marry this woman tomorrow, and they were going to live happily ever after.

Lauren took a swig of her beer, knowing she needed to stop after this one if she was going to make it home, since Bo was staying the night at the clubhouse with Kenzi. Tamsin was supposed to be going to stay with Lauren tonight, but she disappeared a few hours ago for work. At least Tamsin and Jo had patched things up, and they seemed happy again. It may have taken them awhile to get back that happy glow, but it eventually returned, and Lauren loved seeing her best friend smiling again.

It was better than being frustrated at herself for being able to write months worth of lectures in a week but being unable to write her vows the past few months. She didn't procrastinate, either; not really because she had been trying for a long time. When students wouldn't come to her office hours, Lauren would spend some time trying to write them but would come up blank and just get frustrated. She actually started grading papers and tests during her office hours just so she could come home and spend time with Bo for inspiration. Even though it was nice, and she decided to start doing that from now on, there was still no luck with that.

The slap on her back startled her and she spilled and spit a bit of her beer onto the sheets of paper scattered across the table. She coughed and wiped her mouth, not even bothering to be upset that she'd lost what little scribbles she did have, before she started to clean the table.

"What's up, Doc?" Kenzi hopped into the booth across from her and just stared at the papers sitting there. She started to read from one of them. "What's this? 'I love you and want to marry you because…' You just stop there? These look a lot like unfinished marriage vows."

"They're still in progress." Lauren took the sheet back from Kenzi before stashing the papers into her manila folder and starting to shut down her laptop. She really did need to get home and focus if she was going to finish this.

"Dude, Bo's had hers written for months now. I think she spent more time on her English paper that week than she did on them. She even recited them by memory last night to the strippers." Kenzi just chuckled, obviously not caring that she just admitted there were strippers at the bachelorette party. It explained why Bo smelled like coconut oil when the cab dropped her off late this morning. Not that Lauren really cared; she and Tamsin were doing the quiet night in as a bachelorette party tonight, but Kenzi wasn't that kind of maid of honor. She was the stripper and penis party favors kind of maid of honor. "Seriously, Hotpants. You need to get this going. You have less than 24 hours."

"I remember a time when you were threatening to bury me alive for not making up my mind. Can you believe we're here now?" Lauren chuckled a bit, smiling over at Bo, who was dealing with a particularly handsy customer. "I'm not having cold feet. I love her and want to marry her, but I'm not the grand, clichéd romantic like she is. I deal with logic and facts all day. Emotions aren't foreign to me, but I'm still not that great at expressing them. I know that. She knows that."

"Nobody's questioning that you love her. I mean, you pulled the big romantic nerdy gesture out of your ass with that proposal, so we know you have it in you, so what's really the problem?" Kenzi leaned back and propped her legs up in the booth bench, taking Lauren's beer and downing the rest of it for her. Just like old times.

"I just don't know what to say." Lauren tucked her laptop into her satchel before letting out a deep breath. She was frustrated at herself. "I'm usually so good at these things, but for some reason, the one that's the most important to me is the one I seem to be having the most trouble with."

"If anybody can nerd out what is needed, it's you, Doc." Kenzi winked at her before standing. "Just…you better not fuck this up. If you hurt Bo in any way, I will still end you. It doesn't matter that you've sort of grown on me."

"Thanks, Kenzi." Lauren rolled her eyes in amusement before watching the young woman walk over to the bar to sit down. For a second, she debated not going to say goodbye to Bo because she knew she would have a hard time leaving if she did. Her need to kiss her one last time seemed to win out, though.

"Hey, babe. Headed home?" Bo hopped up to lean over the bar counter so she could kiss Lauren quickly before returning to her work. "Where's Tamsin?"

"She had a call for a case. She's going to meet me at the house later." Lauren cleared her throat, eyes still closed as she savored the peppermint oil from Bo's lip shine that still lingered on her lips. "I'm going to call it a night; maybe go over everything one last time just to be safe."

"My future wife, everybody, Dr. OCD." Bo announced to the few patrons who were sitting at the bar and obviously didn't care. "Relax, hon. Everything is going to be perfect. Tomorrow, we're going to get through the vows and weird ceremonial mumbo-crap, and then we're going to party, and then we're going to escape back home and properly consummate the marriage."

"My future wife, everybody, Ms. Sex-Always-on-the-Brain." Lauren was never good at insults, but the bar patrons did seem more interested in them than they did a second ago. "I'm honestly surprised you didn't plan on making it the most romantic wedding consummation ever by just taking me into the bathroom here at the Dal right after the 'I dos.'"

"Who said that wasn't going to happen?" Bo smirked big time, arching an eyebrow in that playful manner that told Lauren this thought wasn't a new one. "I nixed that idea, though. Figured it would be more romantic on the couch back in Trick's study. It is where you first touched me after all. Where we first officially met."

"Ew. I sit on that couch." Kenzi's face told how disturbed she was about this, even knowing they'd done more than just touching back there on that couch. Heck, they'd done worse in the clubhouse but Kenzi still sat on that daily. "Also, is it weird that I do think that's kind of romantic? I need to stop hanging out with you, Bo. You're a bad influence on me."

"As romantic as that sounds, I'm still voting for our bed back home. I'm not so sure I'm okay having sex with you when both of our families are in the other room and know exactly what we're doing." Lauren took a deep breath, still not sure how she felt about her extended family coming to the party. They agreed that only Tamsin, Kenzi, and Trick would be at the ceremony, mostly because Lauren knew she would get emotional and didn't want too many people to see her cry, especially her family since none of them cried at their weddings. They were the epitome of Lewis stoicism, even on their wedding day. Bo was getting ready to take her name, but Lauren was about to get rid of it just a little bit. "Any word on your mom or Darcy?"

"Mom said she'd stop by if she was heading this way, and I didn't exactly follow up with Darcy beyond the invitation. I doubt we should expect either one of them." Bo had spent hours talking about this possibility, and Lauren could tell it still upset her but that it wasn't as bad as it was before. "I'm okay with that; really. Go spend your last night as a single woman with your ex girlfriend."

"At least she's not a stripper." Lauren chuckled and decided to keep to herself the memory of the one time Tamsin tried to be a stripper for her. It was an utter disaster, and they had vowed never to speak of it again. Funny how she could make informal vows then, but she was having difficulty writing formal vows now.

"Hey! Don't knock the twins. I got a two for one discount on them." Kenzi had started joking with Bo more about Tamsin, and the four of them were hanging out more again. Well, the six of them, since they would do date nights together. Tamsin and Bo actually had managed to become somewhat friendly with each other, though Lauren could tell Bo still didn't trust Tamsin completely. Knowing how jealous her future wife could be, Lauren suspected Bo would always be a little leery of Tamsin. She would hate to see what would happen if they ever ran into Talia; luckily, the woman lived on the other side of the country last time Lauren checked, so there was no real threat of that ever happening. Lauren hadn't heard from the woman in over a year, since before she met Bo, and if she ever called again to try to one up her still, Lauren had a feeling she wouldn't take it anymore.

"Well, I'm sure they brought honor to their profession. Bo smelled enough like them that I can tell they really got in there and weren't afraid to get dirty. Did they get extra tips for showing their tips?" Lauren took Kenzi's beer as a sort of payback and downed it before handing the empty mug to Bo, who just took it with a big smile plastered across her face.

"Dude, did you just make a dirty joke?" Kenzi's eyes were wide, and she didn't even seem to care about the payback.

"She makes those on occasion. She's actually really good at them. It's that Ivy League education." Bo placed the mug in the dishwasher bin before moving to pour Kenzi a new one. "You should hear the one she tells about the vibrating cell phone."

"I think I'll take a hard pass." Kenzi took the new and frosty mug like she was a five-year-old being handed a lollipop. She started drinking it with just as much etiquette. "Besides, Lauren, you need to get home and work on that thing before TamTam gets there. Don't want you to be unprepared."

"Thanks for the concern." For a second, Lauren thought Kenzi was going to spill the beans. She really didn't want to get into a fight with her fiancé the night before their wedding. She stood up and leaned over for one last kiss. Bo happily hopped across the bar top so she could embrace her completely before she left. Her enthusiasm only made Lauren smile bigger. Their kiss lasted longer than she intended and was making it hard for her to leave, just like she knew it would. "I love you. I still have a hard time believing you exist."

"I'm very real, and I'm very much yours." Bo leaned forward, lips touching gently but not quite kissing her before she pulled away, their faces still close and breaths still mingling. "You take my breath away, remember?"

"Breathless." Lauren whispered against her lips, letting her fingertips graze against Bo's jawline. She let out a deep breath, her mind already working overtime.

"Completely." Bo sounded so determined and vulnerable, and she wasn't apparently afraid to be that way with Lauren in such a public space. Lauren could feel the bar patrons eyes on them, but besides the creeped out factor, she didn't move from the spot. Her brain was too busy having its "eureka" moment.

"Oh. That's it." That's when Lauren knew exactly what she wanted to say tomorrow. She knew exactly what to put in her vows, and that caused her to smile even bigger and sigh in relief before pulling Bo to her completely, no longer caring herself that they were openly kissing in front of a crowd of strangers…and Kenzi.

"Oh, well, I should marry you more often if this is going to be the result." Bo leaned back but didn't let go. She bit her lip and and kept eye contact with Lauren, reminding her of those early days when all they did was have eye sex and build their sexual tension. Had Lauren really been able to hold back for a month when they started dating? What was she thinking? "Kenz said we had to sleep in separate beds tonight. She didn't say we couldn't sneak in the back to Trick's couch as a pre-wedding treat to ourselves."

"Nope. No no no. Separate. Lust bunnies, part ways." Kenzi stood and pushed her arms between them, successfully separating them. "No need to try and make babies before the wedding actually happens. Let this feeling linger and actually remember what it's like to be apart. I promise it'll make tomorrow night so much more worth it."

"If you say so." Bo actually pouted, and it took everything Lauren had not to lean over Kenzi's arms for one last kiss. "I guess this is good night then. Until tomorrow, I bid you _adieu._ The next time I see you, I'm going to Mrs. Bo Lewis. Are you ready for this?"

"More than I've ever been ready for anything in my life." Lauren smiled and didn't care that Kenzi was using her entire body's strength to keep them parted. She kissed Bo one last time before readjusting the satchel across her shoulders so she could make her way to the car. On the walk to the back alley, she already was composing the perfect wedding vows, and she no longer felt any anxiety about anything. Tomorrow, she was going to marry the most amazing woman, and Lauren Lewis knew without a doubt that this was just the beginning to their story.


	46. Here and Now

Bo couldn't believe this shit. Today was supposed to be perfect, but she should've known better. Of course something would go wrong; it was her, after all. If she wasn't so panicked about today, she would realize that she should be more worried if something didn't go wrong. At least it was nothing major like Lauren leaving her at the altar or her dress tearing or Tamsin losing the rings, which would be ironic since Kenzi told her to hold them both since she knew she would lose the one Bo was supposed to give to Lauren.

Actually, in retrospect, everything was perfect, except she couldn't keep her mascara from running. Kenzi had forgotten to buy waterproof mascara, and Bo had been nothing but tears ever since she'd put on her dress. How could she not be crying? They were happy tears, though. How could they not be? She was getting married today. Bo looked at herself in the mirror again, afraid the mascara would run down to her dress, so she kept wiping the black streak away, which only ruined her other makeup more. Of course something would go wrong, and of course she would be a clichéd bride. How could she not be?

When she woke up this morning, Bo felt nervous and anxious. It was more of a fear that something could go wrong more than a fear of getting married. She felt that familiar jitter and the "oh shit, I'm only going to have sex with one person for the rest of my life now" cliché, but then she remembered that she was going to have sex with only Lauren for the rest of her life and she immediately calmed down. The strippers the other night were attractive, but they did nothing for her. The two Adonis-like guys were obviously more for Kenzi and the others' pleasure than her own. Bo enjoyed it; she wouldn't lie, but she just didn't enjoy it as much as Lauren, and that's why she was anxious about today. She loved Lauren so much that it scared her sometimes, but at least the woman already knew she was intense and asked her to marry her anyways.

After her fifth shot of vodka last night, Kenzi had let it slip that Lauren was having difficulty writing her vows. That had made Bo a little nervous, too, but she had faith that Lauren would pull through. Actually, of all people crashing in the clubhouse last night for a last minute party, it was Hale who reassured her it would be fine and that Lauren would be there and waiting when Bo walked down the aisle. Since this was Bo's dream, the wedding gig, Lauren had agreed to give her everything she wanted, and that included waiting for her to walk down the aisle on Trick's arm. For some reason, Bo's dream wasn't of the wedding itself so much as it was the look on the groom's face as she walked down the aisle. That was always her favorite part at weddings, and in just a few minutes, she was going to finally see her dream become a reality.

She was finally going to marry that cute blonde professor she used to ogle and fantasize about.

Bo was really just about to marry Lauren; if only Kenzi could fix her damn makeup. She had since stopped crying her tears of joy, and they had cleaned the black lines from her face. Kenzi fixed her other makeup and had called in Vex as the mascara expert, and everything was supposed to be good to go once he finished applying it. It was kind of hard not to cry again as Vex curled her lashes, though that was more from a discomfort at having Vex this close to her eyeballs with something sharp and pointy.

"You know, when I was a little girl, I dreamed a lot about this day, but I have to say I never expected this would be the thing that went wrong." Bo fluttered her eyelashes again and let out a frustrated breath. "I watched _Runaway Bride_ too many times and started to believe that would be me, considering who I was."

"That's kind of why I thought you opted for the small wedding. Well, the small ceremony. Crazy shit is allowed to happen at the reception; it's actually expected." Kenzi handed Vex some paper money, trying to be discreet about it but failing miserably. Bo just rolled her eyes at them both. Of course Vex wouldn't willingly help unless something was in it for him; never mind that he was getting free booze and food, which he didn't have to cook for a change. "I keep practicing his double pump technique, but I decided to let the master work his magic instead of me, just in case I have another accident like last time. Again, sorry about the couch."

"Thanks, Kenz." Bo stood again, brushing the front of her dress down and loving the feel of the material. It was such a beautiful dress, and the sales lady and her assistant were helpful in finding her exactly what she wanted. Bo had gone in with every intention of not wearing white, but between the sales ladies and Kenzi, and the fact that Lauren told her not to worry about money at all, Bo had finally picked her dream gown. Looking at herself in the mirror now, she understood exactly why. "Wow. I can't believe this is really about to happen."

"BoBo, Lauren is going to shit a brick in her suit when she sees you." Kenzi came behind her and was careful as she placed her hands on Bo's shoulder, both of them smiling at each other in the mirror. "You look really beautiful, Bo."

"Well, I never thought I'd pick this giant, puffy marshmallow dress." Bo placed her hands on her stomach again, feeling the butterflies starting to really form now that the minutes were counting down.

"Me, neither. But it totally works." Kenzi lightened the tension a bit with her genuineness, and Bo chuckled at her expression, happy for the reprieve. Having Kenzi here was helping her breathe a little and not pass out.

"I know, right?" Bo turned around and pulled Kenzi's hands in hers. They just stared at each other for a few moments, saying everything that needed and didn't need to be said. They were sisters; bonded for life, and that would never change. No matter who was married or where they lived.

"Bo, it's time." Trick knocked on the door as he called through to her. Bo felt her heart and stomach both flutter again, and she began to feel dizzy. This was it; she was getting married. The former "succubus" was going to get married to a very human doctor. She pulled Kenzi in for one last hug as Bo Dennis before making her way out to her grandfather. His smile reached his entire expression, and his eyes even looked like they were holding back their own tears. "You look beautiful, Isabeau. Shall we?"

"We shall." Bo took his offered arm and walked into the area where they had set up for the private ceremony. This back room at the Dal was small, but it was perfect. This part was just for them; just for those closest to them, and Bo was glad she didn't have to share this moment with practical strangers. She knew they were waiting in the main part of the Dal for them to emerge, but she didn't care about that right now. She gripped Trick's arm tighter and smiled back at him after taking a deep breath and finally moving.

As she walked with Trick, Bo started to feel those familiar nervous butterflies going crazy in her stomach, but the moment she locked eyes with Lauren and saw her eyes widen and her slight gasped reaction, Bo felt like she was walking to her destiny. It was cheesy, sure, but that's exactly what this moment felt like to her. She was glad that Trick was guiding her because she couldn't take her eyes from Lauren's the entire walk to the makeshift altar. As soon as she was standing in front of Lauren, Bo bit her lip in anticipation. She had never wanted to just pick her up and carry her away more than she had in this moment.

"Wow." Lauren chuckled a bit as her eyes really observed Bo in her entirety. It took a lot for Bo to blush, but the way Lauren was looking at her with so much love and awe, her racing heartbeat not surprisingly caused her entire body to flush. "You're…wow."

"You clean up pretty nicely yourself, Doctor." Bo smirked and had to dig her left heel into the ground to keep from pouncing right there. This party was definitely going to be difficult to get through tonight. Lauren looked so yummy in her tailored black suit. It was Lauren's idea to wear dresses "together-like," but this felt more Lauren. This wasn't just Lauren trying to fulfill Bo's wedding fantasy of waiting down the aisle; this was actually very professional and clean cut and beautiful and Lauren being herself. Lauren was always beautiful in dresses, but damn if she wasn't extra hot in form-fitting suits. Bo knew a major reason she changed her mind about wearing a dress too was because she wanted Bo to shine in hers, and that just made Lauren even hotter in her suit. At least she did forego the bowtie, so she would have to thank Tamsin later for obviously convincing her at their quiet bachelorette party last night to let her top buttons loose. "You sure we have to go the party?"

"Okay, you two. Break up the eye sex and get married already." Tamsin moved behind Lauren to hand her something. Bo was too occupied with not breaking eye contact to really pay attention to what it was.

"Hale, I believe that's your cue." Kenzi cleared her throat and made some weird hand gesture, but again, Bo was too occupied to notice what it was. Lauren's smile got bigger the longer they stared at each other.

"Right, lil' mama. I'm on it." Hale cleared his throat and started to say something, but again, Bo wasn't really paying attention. "Bo? Lauren? I believe that's now _your_ cue. Told you we should've practiced this. Kenzi said this would happen."

"Huh?" Bo snapped out of her Lauren vision when her beautiful blonde bride turned to look at Hale. That's when she noticed the wedding bands in her hand. "Oh, right. That's my cue." Bo took the ring from Lauren, since Tamsin held on to both of them. Even Kenzi said she didn't trust herself not to lose them, so the other maid of honor held them both. Bo thanked the gods that Tamsin didn't lose them. "Vows now?"

"Vows now, then the rings, then you kiss, and then you're married. Yes; that's how this works." Hale really was a good match for Kenzi. Bo was surprised she didn't push harder for them to get together sooner.

"Right." Bo took Lauren's hand in hers and glided the ring on there, already loving the fact that it was there. They were simple bands, but this was exactly what Lauren was talking about. Once it was on, she said she never wanted a reason to take it off, and Bo replayed that conversation in her head as she just stared at it. It was just a ring, and she really didn't know why it held so much meaning until this very second. "I'm such a sappy romantic, so you know I'm going to be sappy and romantic right now." Bo took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, even though she felt like she was going to cry again. She could only hope that Vex's trick really was magic. "Once upon a time, there was this girl who was lost. She didn't know what she wanted and didn't mind living only for the pleasures of the day. She never considered her future; she never had any drive to make any changes in her life. Somewhere, in all of the crazy that was her life, she managed to find you. Suddenly, she knew exactly what she wanted, even if she avoided it for a year, and then you met and she somehow miraculously knew exactly what she had to do to make it happen. Lauren, I'm a better me because of you. I love you. You frustrate the hell out of me sometimes, but I love that you do because that makes me love you even more because you make me excited to be frustrated. Before you, I would just run away. Before you, I didn't really know who I was. I love you because you make me love me. I love you because you're you. I love us and who we are together. I know there are no guarantees for anything, but I also know that we're going to spend a long and happily ever after together. And I know, not because I have some superhumanoid power, but because I've never wanted anything more than to be your wife and live our lives together. I want the bad and the good and the frustrating because I know that it's all worth it. With you, it's all worth it. So I do."

"Awesome." Hale cleared his throat after his outburst. It wasn't like this was some official religious ceremony, and Bo was actually glad he was doing this for them. They didn't want anything fancy; they wanted the private, intimate vow exchange. His response was very Hale, and Bo felt good about not having the big church wedding like she used to fantasize about because the reality was much, much better. "Lauren?"

"I love you." Lauren looked up before slipping the ring onto Bo's finger. Bo clenched her other fist as the ring was being placed, the cold from the metal tingling her skin as it married itself against her engagement ring. This was it; she couldn't hold in her tears anymore, especially when she looked up into Lauren's eyes and saw she was fighting her own tears. Cheesy and romantic and cliché but so totally them; this was the perfect wedding. "I love you. It comes down to that; plain and simple. You tell me all the time that I leave you breathless, but you leave me speechless. I've always been able to explain everything or find the answer, but with you, I've never been able to. With you, there is no explanation, but more importantly, there doesn't need to be one, and that's a big deal for me. You're a big deal to me, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together showing you and telling you how much I love you. How much I never want to explain it and just let it be. Just let us be; through everything: the good and the bad. You made a hardcore scientist believe in miracles. I'm in it, and I don't need to explain why. I just do. I do."

"Alright. So, I know you'll chop my head off if I don't get on with it, so…kiss and make it official already." Hale didn't have to tell her twice. Bo tossed her flowers back at Kenzi, not caring if she caught them or not. She immediately moved forward and wrapped her arms up Lauren's back, holding her in place as they kissed, just as Lauren was holding her. Bo didn't want to stop. She couldn't say it felt like their first kiss; it felt like every other kiss they shared, but it also felt like the most important kiss they'd ever share. "So, with the power given to me by the online thing Kenzi found, I now present Mrs. Lauren and Mrs. Isabeau Lewis."

"Well, it's about damn time." Tamsin moved to stand beside Kenzi as Bo leaned in for another kiss, not really able to resist when Lauren looked so yummy and she felt so happy. This was it. She was now Mrs. Bo Lewis.

* * *

Lauren knew she'd cry, but she didn't realize she'd be so numb with awe that the tears wouldn't actually fall. She had never felt so happy and nervous all at once, but as soon as Bo walked into the room, as soon as their eyes locked, Lauren somehow understood what Bo meant about just knowing that this was the real deal. She had never seen a more perfect specimen in her life, and that woman married her.

They were married. Better yet, Lauren Lewis was married; something she never dreamed about or thought would actually ever happen. After the ceremony, they walked into the main part of the Dal and were greeted with cheers from their party guests. This felt right; the intimate ceremony and private party. She knew Bo dreamed of a big wedding, but they had really shown how well they managed to compromise with these wedding plans.

It was strange seeing her family there. She had assumed they would be too snobbish to show up at the Dal for a wedding, but Lauren was the last Lewis child to marry, even though she wasn't the youngest. So, of course her family showed, even her aunts and uncle. Even Karen and Trevor. Even some of her cousins she hadn't seen since the banquet before she first brought Bo with her a year ago. They were all in for the holidays and for the holiday banquet this year anyways, so why wouldn't they show up? Especially her cousin Michael, who never could pass up a chance to show off and try to one up Lauren. This time, he was bringing his new girlfriend, so Lauren knew he was trying to show he could pull the better partner. As soon as Lauren introduced Bo to Michael, she felt like she had won every unspoken contest ever against him, and she wasn't too ashamed to be proud about that.

Introducing Bo around to all of her family, Lauren could tell Bo was upset that her parents didn't even show. Aoife had sent word that she would stop by if she was in the vicinity, but she made no promises. So far, she was a no show. Bo had sent the invitation to Darcy, but neither of them forced that, so it wasn't surprising he wasn't in attendance, either.

Right now, they needed to talk to Lauren's parents. Her sister had already been a bitch twice, and Trevor had already managed to not hide his obvious ogling of Bo's cleavage. Lauren couldn't blame him because the girls were looking extra phenomenal and perky today; she had to admit this and admire them herself, though he could've been a little less pervy about it. She was allowed to ogle them; she signed on for a life with them.

They had talked to her parents a few times, but they mentioned they wanted a quiet moment alone with the girls once the party settled and everyone had mingled with them. That meant the time had come once they finished hearing some story about her uncle's ice fishing trip, so they made their way over to the couple standing by the bar. Trick was standing with them, and the three of them had appeared like old friends throughout the night. Bo and Lauren had heard the stories from Trick about their old friendship, but it was still funny to see them together now. It only proved how much it was destiny that she and Bo would meet.

"Bo, Lauren, let me say again that you both look beautiful. Congratulations and welcome to the family, Lauren." Trick held out his hand for Lauren to shake, and she looked at her parents before accepting. "If you'll excuse me, I have to stop Kenzi from stealing all of the good stuff."

"Of course. Thanks, Trick." Lauren cleared her throat before watching him walk away and scold Kenzi to get off the ladder to reach the top shelf. Lauren didn't know why she was so nervous about this; maybe it was the ominous way her parents mentioned they needed to talk to them. Maybe this was the moment the other shoe dropped. "Mother. Father."

"Daughter." Stella Lewis was not an emotional person; she was too poised for that, even now, but she still surprised the hell out of Lauren when she wrapped her arms around her for a strong and shockingly warm embrace. This really hadn't happened since she was a little girl, and Lauren couldn't help but squeeze and relish this moment for what it was. They parted ways all too soon.

"So, your mother and I tried to decide how best to handle your wedding present. You're our oldest daughter and the last to get married, and you'll be the one to carry on the Lewis family name. I wanted to give you the house in New Haven for your future children, since it doesn't look like Karen and Trevor will be giving us grandchildren any time soon, but I think your mother had a better idea." Adam was smiling as he leaned over to place his hand on her shoulder. Lauren knew this was the closest she would get to a hug from her father, so she placed her hand on his, too. Just like the hug with her mother, it was over much too soon. "As you know, the Lewis family name holds a lot of history and credibility. Now that Bo has taken the family name, we know that it'll continue to live on, and that couldn't make us happier. Honestly."

"What your father is saying is that Bo is a Lewis now, and that holds a lot of power. With great power comes great responsibility." Did her mother just quote Spiderman? Wait, how did Lauren know herself that was from Spiderman? Maybe she'd been hanging with Tamsin and Kenzi too much. "We can teach her the secret handshake now."

"There's a secret handshake? Really?" Bo was so adorable sometimes. Lauren knew her mother was capable of joking around and letting loose, but it was so rare that she was surprised whenever it happened. She was glad that her wedding party was one of those times because it could've been a lot worse; it could have been the opposite. The memory of their reaction at finding Lauren and Bo were only just talking marriage, right before they actually did get engaged, came to mind.

"No, hon. There's no secret handshake." Lauren placed her hand on the bare skin of Bo's back and instantly regretted it because it only made the time when they could disappear feel that much further away. Bo seemed to know her reaction, too, as she looked over at her with that knowing smirk. Sometimes Bo's ability to read her sexual energy could be a bit frustrating, but Lauren loved it anyways. She knew exactly what Bo meant in her vows.

"No, but there are other things that can declare you a true Lewis." Adam held out and opened a long jewelry box, and Lauren immediately knew what it was. It was just like the one everyone in her family received when they turned 18. It was just like the one she had around her neck right now. "The Lewis family crest. Not just for holidays and special functions anymore."

"Wow." Bo's expression mirrored exactly how Lauren was feeling. They didn't give one of these to Trevor when he married Karen. Then again, he wasn't turning into a Lewis so much as stripping the name from one of them. Bo was actually becoming Bo Lewis, so this made perfect sense. This was her parents' way of accepting Bo into the family, but Lauren knew this necklace and name came with fine print. However, she somehow felt like them not arguing that she married Bo meant they were finally finished trying to rule her life. Or maybe, just maybe, she finally showed them that she was a real adult, capable of making her own decisions. She doubted that, but it was a lovely pipe dream. They'd already mentioned grandchildren, so she knew they'd be on them about that until it happened. "It's beautiful."

"Of course it is." Adam Lewis was always proud of his family legacy, and he tried his best to instill that in his girls, but Lauren never truly understood what that meant for him until now. Lauren was the only Lewis child with the family name left. It was up to her to continue the legacy; no pressure or anything. She rolled her eyes at how pomp and circumstance her parents were being about this. Her mother removed the necklace from the box, not even asking if it was okay before she moved to wrap it around Bo's neck. "You are now officially a Lewis. Welcome to the family."

"Thanks." Bo cleared her throat as she fingered the new necklace now adorning her neck. Lauren had to bite her lip because she felt a little bit of pride herself at seeing Bo wearing it, and she felt slightly guilty that she couldn't read Bo the fine print of accepting this gift. It was a good thing they already talked about wanting children. "I can't promise you babies right away, but I can promise we will have them one day."

"Excellent news." Adam placed his hand on Bo's shoulder, much like he had Lauren's earlier, and that made her want to cry a bit. She knew this wasn't the right time or the right company to get emotional, so she utilized her practiced reserve with the same people who had taught her that very thing. "We understand you proposed at the beach house, so the entire family and the Foundation feels it is an appropriate wedding present."

"You're giving us the beach house?" Lauren didn't know why she was surprised now, either. They had give Karen and Trevor family property when they got married, too. There were stipulations involved with it, even moreso since it was on the big estate, but it was still surprising.

"Yes, and the New Haven property. We need to guarantee the Lewises will continue their legacy at Yale." Now wasn't the time to tell Adam Lewis that they were going to let their children decide on their own what college they wanted to attend, though Lauren knew she would be a little partial to pushing them towards Yale herself. There was no doubt Bo knew that, too. "Now, we'll settle all of the legal stuff about this later. For now, go and enjoy the rest of your party. We're going to take off, since we have our own party to prep for tomorrow."

"Of course. Thanks for coming." Lauren nodded her head like she had been taught. All of the mannerisms from her etiquette classes, or what she liked to call the "How to be a Lewis" classes, she had growing up never did leave her, and they definitely came on automatic around her family. "We'll see you tomorrow night."

"Good night, girls. Congratulations." Stella Lewis was a hugger twice in one night; only, this time, she pulled both Lauren and Bo into a group hug. Lauren was officially convinced her parents had been body snatched. They walked away, and Bo said it first.

"Weird." Bo shook her head and gripped Lauren's hand in hers. She waited until Lauren was looking at her before smiling and continuing the conversation. "Weird, but a good thing. I think. It was a good thing, right?"

"That remains to be seen." Lauren didn't feel like going into the implications just yet, so they started moving back to the party. Kenzi grabbed Bo and handed her flowers back to her. Lauren chuckled at how Kenzi was forcing so much traditional on this as she guided Bo over and had all of the women stand at the ready.

Lauren watched it in slow motion, which made it even funnier when the bouquet hit Tamsin in the side of the head and knocked the Bloody Mary from her hands. The glass shattering didn't even register to her because Tamsin had caught the flying object on instinct, probably from where she played softball in high school and on the team at work; she wasn't even standing that close to the crowd. Bo wasn't usually that bad at aiming, so Lauren looked over to see her equally surprised at the rogue bouquet's new handler.

"Shit no. Take this." Tamsin finally reacted and tried to push it off on Kenzi, who just chuckled and wrapped an arm around Tamsin's shoulders.

"The universe has spoken, TamTam. You're next." Kenzi wouldn't let Tamsin go, despite her efforts to push her off.

"Like hell I am." She finally freed herself, and Lauren and Bo could only watch the disaster that came next as Jo stormed into the bathroom. It looked like another Bo and Lauren party ended in disaster for those two because Tamsin didn't understand tact, even as she threw the flowers on the ground and chased after her girlfriend. "Aw, shit. Jo, wait."

They'd have to handle that later. Tamsin needed time to either get herself out of the hole or to dig herself deeper. Considering her track record, Lauren had a feeling she'd be hearing from her soon about another break or a breakup. They seemed so happy together, too. Maybe this would all blow over. After all, Lauren knew Tamsin could be quite charming and persuading. She'd been talked out of a bathroom stall a time or two by the woman, so she had firsthand experience.

Bo moved to stand closer to Lauren, again wrapping their hands together.

"Okay, so unless you're willing to give into my idea about Trick's study, here's my plan. We dance, we announce our goodbyes, then we duck out for the evening." Bo looked out at the crowd before looking up at the ceiling, as though it would magically change to a slow song. It didn't quite happen like that, but Lauren wished it did. She liked Bo's plan and was close to giving into her initial one. "I don't know about you, but I'm having an extremely difficult time not doing what I said yesterday and taking you on the couch in the back."

"I'm extremely close to letting you do it." Lauren smirked at her before taking a deep breath and running her eyes over Bo again. How could she be so damn beautiful? "You're beautiful, Bo."

"Bo Lewis." She came over and wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck, starting to sway them even though the song was still a dance party hit Lauren only vaguely recognized from college parties. They had left the music up to Kenzi, who must have seen them dancing already because the next song was definitely a slow one. She was definitely rocking the party hostess duties. It was even a song Lauren definitely recognized because it was the same one Bo always sang in the shower the mornings after they would make love for hours the night before. Bo's quirky, only slightly on key renditions of power ballads while in the shower was one of those things that Lauren recognized as purely Bo. At least it wasn't her "I Just Had Sex" moments after they'd have a quickie in the shower before Lauren had to hop out to get ready for the day. Or the "I Touch Myself" moments when Bo knew Lauren was outside of the shower and was trying to coerce her in with her. Yes, being married to Bo was definitely never going to be boring.

"My wife." Lauren locked her arms around Bo's back, pulling them closer and taking over the lead.

"And you're mine." Bo moved her head against Lauren's, putting them as close as they possibly could be, her hot breath tickling Lauren's ear. "I forgot about the cake."

"Fuck the cake." Lauren didn't want to waste anymore time. Here she was just yesterday teasing Bo for being impatient, and now, she was the one having the difficulties. She didn't care how rude it would be.

"Okay, but I don't think the cake would like it that much." Bo's smile was felt against Lauren's neck, as she placed a kiss in that sensitive spot right behind her ear.

"Shit." Lauren tried to hide her gasp but knew she failed.

"Such a dirty mouth, Dr. Lewis." Bo kissed her again, obviously enjoying seeing how long it would take for Lauren to unravel. "Cake and home? We can pick up the gifts later. There's only one thing I want to unwrap tonight."

"Okay, that was over-the-top cheesy." Lauren chuckled, sounding every bit as happy as she felt. "Cake and home."

"Married for less than three hours and already on the same wavelength." Bo squeezed her closer before moving for a long, sensual kiss. It didn't help them at all to calm down so they could get through the cake and the toasts.

Honestly, Lauren couldn't even remember what was said at the toast, and she understood why people videotaped weddings now. So they could actually go back and see what happened when the couple was too busy being on cloud nine, and in their case, trying to keep their clothes on and not just abandon the party to duck in the back room to hold them over. Actually, Lauren had a feeling that once these clothes came off, they wouldn't be back on for the rest of the night.

After their seemingly longwinded goodbyes, they finally managed to tuck Bo's dress into the car and drive home. As she pulled onto the highway to take them home faster, Lauren allowed Bo to grip her hand, feeling the rings pressing against her skin. Even though it was dark and she was doing her best to concentrate on getting them home safely, Lauren still risked a quick look and a deep, happy sigh before looking at the road ahead of them again.


	47. Just the Way You Are

Lauren woke up this morning expecting to feel different. Last night, when they were attached at the hips, literally at some points during the evening's private celebration, Lauren _had_ felt different. She loved every time Bo called out in ecstasy because it felt like the most passionate, loving, and committed exchange of words ever. The first time Bo had called her "Dr. Lewis" in that sexy tone, especially the first time she said it while coming, Lauren was embarrassed. When she was in class the next day and her students called her Dr. Lewis, she couldn't help the immediate flush to that and had a hard time not thinking about Bo saying it in that sultry, orgasmic way. Bo had called her many things in bed, had called her _many_ names, but to hear her say "wife" changed something in Lauren. So, she was expecting to feel different this morning, too, but she really didn't. It felt like any other day waking up beside Bo after a night of intense sex.

Lauren didn't want to be one of those clichéd spouses that forgot anniversaries, but she really wasn't sure when to celebrate because they had so many different dates, especially when they were going back and forth and when they went on a break, so she liked Bo's idea of counting that first banquet together as the day they officially got together. Even though last year's was on a different date, the sentiment was still the same. Lauren actually had to admit she was looking forward to attending the one this year. Last year, she was up in the air about her relationship with Bo and was working on autopilot; then, Bo had shown up and Lauren didn't know what to do or how to act so she let her gut instinct take over by claiming Bo as her own. This time, she wouldn't be worried about how to introduce Bo to the crowd of people. For one, they knew who she was by now because of the events they'd attended together this year, and it was usually the same crowd. The most important reason, though, was because of that one word: wife.

For somebody who never imagined she would be one, Lauren sure loved the word. She even loved the way her mouth moved as she said it. She loved how it sounded. She loved what it meant.

It took all of her resolve to get out of bed to get ready for tonight. Even then, she had a ridiculously difficult time, and she wasn't too proud to admit she audibly squealed her predicament, particularly when she noticed Bo come out from her shower wearing a new set of lingerie for the evening. When she was applying lotion slowly and seductively up and down her legs, Lauren had to bite her lip as she scolded Bo for doing it on purpose. Lauren thought it would help when her wife put on her clothes, but it didn't help at all because Bo always rocked the little black dress. Lauren put on her black dress shirt and pantsuit, a new one she had bought last week when they went out to find Bo a dress. For some reason, Bo loved to see Lauren in these fitted black suits and dress shirts, and Lauren loved seeing how Bo reacted to her in them. She could admit she wore more pants suits than dresses because of that; it wasn't just a comfort and individual style thing.

As she was curling her eyelashes, Lauren looked in the mirror to watch Bo as she curled her hair, leaving it long and only slightly pulled back in the front. Lauren could imagine running her fingers through those silky locks and running her hands down Bo's exposed arms. She didn't even care that there was a massive snowstorm raging outside; Bo liked to show off her assets, and Lauren liked to see them.

"My god, you're beautiful," she had exclaimed, unable to stop herself from staring at the stunning creature before her. How could Bo be even more attractive to her now that they were married?

The last of Lauren's resolve was about to give out as they walked to the garage. Unable to resist, Lauren even hopped around to open Bo's car door for her, like a true gentleman. Her father would be proud. She hadn't done that but maybe a handful of times over the past year, but it felt natural tonight. Plus, Lauren also wasn't too proud to admit that she enjoyed the view down Bo's dress when she was settling in the car, right before she shut the door. The best part was that Bo knew it and just smirked at her in response, adjusting the girls on purpose.

Two things happened on the way to the banquet. The first happened not long after they were on the road. Kenzi called to complain about Tamsin being a living nightmare, even though it had only been a day since the official breakup. It was the first Lauren had heard about the breakup, though it had to have happened last night. Tamsin never was the most sensitive or empathic person; she and Jo may have seemed happy, but there must have been unresolved issues that just boiled over after Tamsin caught those flowers. Lauren was actually impressed with Tamsin's resilience at not calling her. Lauren remembered the last time someone had dumped her best friend, so she knew Kenzi was in for a lot worse.

Bo surprised Lauren by asking Kenzi to take careful care of Tamsin in Lauren's absence and to let her know Lauren would call her soon. It was their honeymoon, so even though they were still in the city this week because of the weather keeping them here, for all intents and purposes, they were away and shouldn't be bothered. It was hard for Lauren not to just go to Tamsin now, but she understood that her priorities had shifted. Tamsin knew that, too, which was probably why she hadn't called. It only proved just how much things have changed in the span of a year.

The second thing that happened was they were caught in the snowstorm when they were almost there, so it was hard to see for about five miles of the drive into the city. She was used to it, but the weather caused them to be late, and her parents made a note to point that out before they even said hello. When they settled, though, her parents were polite and welcoming to Bo, probably a little more showy than necessary, but the sentiment was appreciated.

Lauren looked around at the party, not surprised at how many of these people practically lined up to congratulate her themselves. Some of them even asked where they could send wedding gifts, but Lauren declined the offers despite Bo's slight pout. They'd agreed the only gifts were going to be from family and friends, though the neighbors had gotten together and sent them a basket of random things like soap and tiny garden gnomes that made Bo shriek in horror when they seemingly "popped out of nowhere" as they were going through the stuff. Bo tried to throw it away, but Lauren saved it for a secret game of hide and seek later. She kind of found it adorable that Bo, who was normally so badass, panicked at a yard decoration. In her defense, it was creepy looking.

Her cousins came up to her, and she didn't even mind their company or the conversation. For some reason, Lauren felt more relaxed than she ever had at one of these events. For some reason, she felt like she belonged here. She looked over to see Bo standing and smiling and being polite to Trevor. Lauren had just walked away for a minute to use the restroom; it was the longest she had been away from her wife since they said their vows, and it didn't take long for someone to pounce once she was gone. Lauren didn't feel jealous, but she could tell Bo wasn't entirely comfortable with Trevor by herself, so she went over to actually save her wife more than to show her dominance and claim.

"So, big sis, how's it feel to be married?" Karen stopped her before she actually reached Bo, which was surprising because Karen was the jealous and vindictive type and would rush over to the pair to show her dominance and claim.

"It's been one day. So far, so good." Lauren found a renewed energy with her resolve now that she was in this place with these people. It was like being around so many Lewis family members triggered her inner snob sometimes. "I could ask you the same thing."

"We both know you're smart enough not to ask, though." Karen smirked at her, and Lauren steeled her jaw to keep from looking like she wanted to punch her sister in the face. "As far as the race for children go, I'd say we have a better chance of winning."

"You know, Karen, for once, can it not be a race? I wasn't racing you in school. I wasn't racing you with my career. I wasn't racing you to get married. Hell, before Bo, I didn't even think I wanted to get married." Lauren pulled in a deep breath and released it before smiling politely to calm herself. "The only two people who are going to decide when we have children are me and Bo. You're right; ours will require much more planning, but once it happens, and it will happen just so you and mom and dad know, we are going to love those kids even more because we put so much time and effort into making them. For now, though, we're going to enjoy being together and being married. So, you can race me all you want, but just know that it's always going to be one-sided on your part." Lauren turned to look at Bo, happy when Ciara and her date, who was extremely tall and handsome and seemed to just _fit_ with Ciara, came over to relieve her from Trevor duty. Bo looked equally as ecstatic for the reprieve. "It's always going to be one-sided, Karen, but you should know that I'm still always going to win, even if you are first. I didn't rush getting married like you did with Trevor. I lived my life a little first and decided what I wanted, and I met Bo, and I realized that a marriage isn't just a contract between two people. It's not about the legal document; it's not about the wedding. It's all about the two people involved. I'm the tortoise in the situation because I was slow to the punch, but I still won the race without even trying and am better for it."

"Congratulations again, sister. I'm going to extract my husband from your wife's ridiculously inappropriate cleavage. Really, Lauren? That's who you chose?" Karen turned her nose up in the air slightly, her own jaw steeled. Lauren could only smile at her younger sister's reaction because it was obvious she was trying hard to hide her emotions. She walked away before Lauren could respond, though Lauren still answered with nobody standing around her.

"Absolutely." She walked over once she saw Ciara and her date moving away. She could feel the happiness and confidence in her stride because she knew this stunning woman was all hers. "Hey, honey. Dinner's about to be served, if you're ready. I even received permission directly from mom that we could leave early tonight if we wanted."

"Oh, I want. I definitely want." Bo ran her hand down Lauren's arm. Lauren was actually upset she was wearing clothes and couldn't feel the touch directly. Bo could tell, too; somehow, she could always tell what Lauren was feeling, so she moved her fingers to lightly graze the opening of Lauren's shirt, both of them taking in a deep breath at the contact. "Okay, so we stay for dinner and part of the auction, just for appearances, but I don't think anybody would fault us for being newlyweds and wanting time to ourselves. Surely some of the people in this room understand passion."

"If they do, I'd like to not think about it." Lauren chuckled again, feeling so light and confident in this room for the first time in a long time. Even with Bo coming with her to these things the past year, Lauren felt more relaxed and safe, but she didn't realize her confidence and acceptance were lacking until now. She gripped Bo's hand and squeezed before guiding her over to the table, where some of the people were already sitting. She was extremely glad when Karen ignored them and only politely nodded her greeting when they sat down. She leaned over and placed her hand behind Bo's chair. "We can skip dinner if we follow your logic, actually."

"I know, but we're already here, and it's storming outside. I'd like to spend some time with my wife and help her family with their event. I know that marrying you and accepting this necklace means a lot more than just changing my name. I want to be someone worthy of being with you." Bo settled the napkin in her lap, impressing Lauren that she learned some table manners out of the blue. She looked liked she fit in, despite the obvious excess cleavage, which Lauren still did not mind. She knew she should because once upon a time, she would be shocked if someone looked like this, too. She would have secretly enjoyed it, but she would have blended in with the crowd. Lauren actually liked that she no longer blended in; she liked that being with Bo made her stick out a little. "Besides, I've always wanted to try duck."

"No you haven't." Lauren smirked and raised her eyebrow as she glanced over at Bo trying not to smile so big. "And you are already perfect the way you are, so don't change just because you have this new, fancy last name. I married you because I love who you already are."

"You've been watching too many romance movies, ya big sap." Bo tried even harder not to smile. When she finally made eye contact with Lauren, her smile spilled over and lit up her entire features. "I love you, Dr. Lewis."

"I love you, Bo Lewis. Just remember that." She loved that Bo wanted to try so hard to fit in, and Lauren knew that would probably be a concern over the years once the newness and exotic elements of Bo wore off for the crowd. They also had to deal with her father being Darcy Barnett. He probably wasn't going to announce this anytime soon, probably never, so they'd have to think of what to tell the crowd once they started asking. For now, though, Lauren didn't care about the politics about her life. She didn't care about work. She didn't care about anything but one thing. That one word: wife. Her wife. Her Bo.

* * *

Bo didn't like that Lauren put on clothes, so she protested by tackling her wife to the bed when she walked by her. Since Lauren was officially off until the spring semester started, Bo had every intention of taking advantage of their honeymoon week while she was off, too. Instead of deciding to go anywhere, partially because of the weather, they opted to stay home and "honeymoon" in other ways. If Bo had known that meant Lauren was going to completely devour her until she was exhausted and couldn't take anymore, she would have married her sooner. Hell, she would marry her every other week if this was the result.

Lauren had been quite vocal and adamant that they try new things, too. She said that was her wedding present to the bride: marking off five things from Bo's "Lauren to-do" list. It was hard to decide which ones to do, but she was very pleased with her decisions. The problem was that she was given more ideas to put on the list, so it was like a never-ending cycle. Seeing Lauren completely undone and willing like that was such a turn on, too. It made Bo finally understand why people have vow renewal ceremonies. Before, they seemed silly to her, but now that she was married, she kind of understood it.

Being married felt different, too. She didn't really think it would, but it did. They were already living together and doing things married couples did, but to physically change her name and sign documents that claimed them as bound together? Bo couldn't stop giggling when she woke up the morning after the ceremony. She had seen the rings on her finger and realized how much different she actually felt. She couldn't even describe it completely. It was just this sense of belonging and purpose and complete surrender. It was hard to imagine she used to be afraid of committing, and now here she was a week into the marriage. Her only marriage, if she could help it. She made a vow to work on things, for better or for worse, and she planned on keeping true to those. They had a crazy life, so she knew that things would happen; she knew they would be tested, but Bo actually felt confident they would be able to figure things out and get through anything life threw at them as long as they were together. She knew part of these feelings was the honeymoon love bubble, but she really did feel like a long life with Lauren was in her future.

They didn't stay long at the banquet, and she and Lauren had a lengthy after sex discussion that night on what wearing the Lewis crest necklace actually meant. When she asked why Lauren's looked different, Bo shouldn't have been surprised that it was because Lauren had two of them given to her in her life. The one when she turned eighteen that was just like Bo's, which she admitted to "accidentally" losing when she was an undergrad, and the one she wore now that was a little fancier, which her parents had given her when she moved back to the city. She mentioned there were times when she "accidentally" wanted to lose this one, too, but she was more mature and knew she couldn't escape it. Bo teased and called it a dog collar, but Lauren didn't find it amusing. Luckily, they were in happy bubble mode, so the fight didn't last long and ended up in getting Lauren something she wanted on her "Bo to-do" list.

Bo loved "to-do" lists. She wasn't surprised to find Lauren's was only a fraction of hers, but it had grown exponentially since they first talked about them. Bo loved that Lauren felt 100% comfortable with her. She loved it even more when Lauren confessed she never would have asked anybody else she dated before to do some of those things. Bo did her best to make sure Lauren didn't feel embarrassed about asking for them because she was more than willing to do them and then some.

So, Bo had protested when Lauren put on clothes this morning, claiming she needed to do some research because her "cultures were growing cultures." It was the wrong thing to say if she wanted Bo's libido to calm down. Lauren knew how much Bo loved her geek speak.

"We really do need to get out of this bed for more than an hour at a time today. There are other muscles in my body that would like to be used, too." Lauren rolled until she was sitting in the bed, rubbing her neck. Bo moved to sit behind her and rub it for her, placing small kisses on her still slightly sweaty skin, which had cooled some thanks to the cold air in the room. Getting married in the winter did not impede them from staying naked, and Bo was grateful for that. "Bo, hon, I'm serious. We also need to actually eat something substantial. We can't live on energy bars and sports drinks alone. We need actual sustenance. Plus, I need to call Tamsin and ask how she's doing."

"I put Kenzi on heartbreak duty. Remember?" Bo took a deep breath, trying not to be upset because she understood why Lauren needed to do this. When she didn't get a response, she could tell Lauren didn't want to get into an argument. "Fine. You are released."

"It's not like I don't want to stay here, but we do have to consider there is a world outside of each other. Our honeymoon is supposed to officially end today anyways. You have to go back to work tomorrow." Lauren had surprised Bo yesterday by adhering to Bo's fifth request that they stay naked the entire day as they went about some basic chores. Lauren made them sandwiches while Bo opened them both beers for lunch, stating it was their honeymoon so who cared about the time. The most surprising was that Lauren didn't complain about the neighbors being able to see them; it's why she had never given into this particular request before. The doorbell even rang once, and Bo honestly believed Lauren was going to answer it, but instead, she pulled her upstairs back to bed, stating they could find out what it was about tomorrow. "I'm going to visit my parents tomorrow, so that they can sign the properties over to me."

"Seriously, who gives their kids property for a wedding present? Just hands it over like it's a new blender or microwave or something? Who else has to deal with this shit?" Bo was still not sure how she felt about it, particularly since the prenuptial agreement she signed guaranteed she wouldn't own half of the properties should they divorce. Suddenly, why her parents pushed for the prenup made more sense. They were Lewis family properties, and they wouldn't be the only ones using them technically. They just held the deeds and had first dibs. "Sorry, babe, I just…I've never owned anything other than the clothes on my back, and then I'm with you and suddenly I own half of three properties; two that were given to us as gifts."

"Bo, sweetie, it's not that big of a deal. I probably should've warned you that's what they did. I didn't think anything of it." These were the moments when Bo realized just much different their upbringings really were. Had she been raised by Darcy, she probably would have the same mentality. "Besides, this means we have the control over when we visit the lakehouse, if we ever want to just get away for awhile. Maybe it'd be good to take Kenzi, Tamsin, and Ciara. Have a girls only weekend."

"You really want to be in that close quarters with Kenzi and Tamsin?" Bo smirked before she let out a deep sigh and officially released Lauren. As soon as she stopped touching her, Lauren stood from the bed and went to grab her discarded clothes from the floor. "Maybe you can take Tamsin one weekend, just the two of you. I can pick up double shifts at the Dal so I don't miss you as much."

"You'd be okay with that?" Lauren sounded skeptical as she turned to Bo, fresh undergarments pulled from the drawer.

"She's your best friend, and she's hurting right now." Bo sighed, realizing she didn't feel threatened anymore the moment she saw Tamsin heartbroken over another woman. "So she and Jo didn't work out. You need to remind her that it's okay and that she'll be okay. If anything, this was a great stepping stone for her. Jo was great. I liked Jo, but she maybe just came at the wrong time for Tamsin."

"You're not worried that a heartbroken Tamsin will make a move?" Lauren had told the stories about the last time Tamsin tried to act like she wasn't hurt over a breakup and how Lauren didn't know how to react so she had let Tamsin make a move, even though they had been broken up for about a year at that point. Tamsin had tried to move on from their relationship and it didn't work; it was Lauren that time who had trouble moving on because she knew what was happening and let it happen. Now, the roles were reversed.

"Hon, a week ago, I put a ring on your finger and she was there as a witness. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I actually trust Tamsin will honor that." Bo took a deep breath and smiled at Lauren, already missing the nakedness that was about to be covered with clothes again. "I'm not saying I'm ready to move her in or anything, but if you need to take your best friend away for a weekend to help her grieve, then I'm okay with that."

"You amaze me, Bo Lewis." Lauren had taken to saying her name over and over again this past week, and it still brought a smile to Bo's face every time she heard it.

"Well, I could show you just how amazing if you'd forget this crazy idea you have that we need to leave this bed." Bo pushed herself on her knees and pulled Lauren's hips to stand next to her, just so she could kiss her and hold on tight. "Besides, you only have one day left to make true on that promise you made about exhausting me."

"Well, that is true, and you know how much I strive to keep my promises." Lauren tossed the clothes back to the floor before allowing Bo to pull her back to the bed. If Bo had only known just how well Lauren managed to keep her promises. Their life together was definitely going to be an adventure, and Bo couldn't wait to grow old with the very real Lauren Lewis, that hot professor chick who was no longer a fantasy.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story, read, and reviewed. It is always a pleasure to create these new universes with these characters, and I love that I get to share them with you. I apologize for the delayed chapters. I like to post one a day during the weekdays, but my work schedule made me insane. Have no fear, though; I will always finish the story, as I have done here.

I do have a few long, epilogue chapters I am going to add to this story at some point. I am working on them and have them fleshed out; just have to finish and revise. I have no idea when I will be able to post them, though. I have toyed with writing that epilogue multi-chapter story (spanning several occurrences) for the _All In..._ trilogy, but I have never sat down to write it. My next project has to do with another AU, piggybacking from my love of the _Godfather_ films and another crazy dream of mine. I have it completely outlined, so I just have to write it. You may see that started within the next few months. For now, I bid you _adieu_ (not ado) and look forward to seeing you again!


End file.
